The Futa Zone
by Futanari King
Summary: A collection of Futanari stories written by me. It consists of unconnected FutaxFemale and FutaxFuta one-shot (maybe two) smut fics. Commissions are currently closed, but I'm more than open to OCs. The primary universes I use are Bleach and Naruto, but I'm open to anything I have knowledge in.
1. Teacher Student Confidentiality

Teacher Student Confidentiality

Traits of the main characters

Ino Yamanaka-18, B-Cups, Cheerleader, most sexually active of her friends, 5'10.

Hinata Hyuuga-18, G-Cups, Nerd, watches the most varied types of porn, 5'2.

Sakura Haruno-17, C-Cups, Volleyball & Karate, stamina of a bull, 5'5.

Ten-Ten-16, A-Cups, Poetry, no unique sexual traits, 6'5

Tsunade-25, DD-Cups, Teacher, was born a hermaphrodite and her parent refused the surgery. Cock is a full 10 inches long and 1.5 inches wide, 5'11.

It was raining Tsunades and dogs outside as Tsunade (Tsunade by her friends) graded her Accelerated Integrated Geometry test scores. Her was long and flowing and her sweater was purposely pulled low to embarrass the male teachers with her cleavage. Her cock twitched as she shifted her leg to a more comfortable position.

"Ohhh" she moaned

Deciding she was alone enough she freed her cock from her slacks confident that on the chance that if anybody came to her door she would have time to hide it behind her desk.

Looking up from Steven's 'F' she saw a group of students standing under the overhang at the school entrance. Thoughts passed through Tsunadeherine's head with lightning quickness going from concern about their health to concern about their bodies to what she could do with their bodies to finally wondering if they could take her cock. After thinking about the last question she decided something that could quite possibly give her the greatest experience ever or get her fired and 20 years to life.

After 5 seconds of intense philosophic thought she decided 2 things, First that she didn't become head of the math teacher's council without taking risks and Second that chances like this only came once every 13 years and 257 days. She couldn't however approach them while the monster between her legs so excited which left her with only one option, to make it go down and the quickest way to do that was masturbation.

Luckily for Ms. Tsunade she remembered to bring her custom made fleshlight to school. She had ordered it directly from Sweden and it had cost her a pretty penny as well, but it had paid for itself when no matter how many time she washed, used and abused it, it had refused to break or even tear. After getting up shutting the door and pulling down the blinds, her cock flopping all the way, she sat down at Ino's desk. She had long fantasized about Ino when she masturbated, not unusual considering she was head of the cheerleading squad, twice national.

Pulling the main part of the desk to the right so she had room watch what she was doing, Tsunade got started by pouring baby oil down the exceptionally long sheath. When she considered she had poured enough to stop friction burn, she stopped and set the bottle down on the desk behind her. Lining up with the artificial hole she squeezed inside and elicited a sharp:

"Ahhh"

Once she found her rhythm she increased her tempo and the only sound in the room was a low groaning and the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Inside Tsunade's mind Ino was bouncing up and down on her cock as Tsunade roughly kneaded her nipples as she spewed obscenities (Our protagonist has a deep fetish for cursing during sex and actually devotes her bedtime masturbation time to testing out new words). Tsunade soon felt the oh so familiar tightening in her balls and screamed as she came.

Change of POV

Amy, Sakura, and Ten-Ten stood outside under the overhang as they waited for Ino's boyfriend, Kiba (the school's football team's quarterback), to pick them up. Ino was wearing her ultra-revealing cheerleader outfit and no panties as usual, her blonde hair waved violently in the strong wind. Sakura was wearing some khaki shorts and a graphic tee, her bright pink hair was short a cropped up with gel. Finally the tallest girl, Ten-Ten, was wearing ultra skinny jeans with a black tee that had a skull in the middle of it; she had her hair tied into two buns and had a bang covering her right eye. They had been standing outside for a good 20 minutes and needless to say Ino was pissed.

"Where the fuck is that loser!?" She yelled at the rain as if it possessed the answer.

"Maybe he got caught up somewhere" Ten-Ten said to Ino as she wrote in her journal, her highlights a dark blue against her pale skin.

"I still say he still messing around with that slut Temari?" Sakura added her own opinion to the clusterfuck, after looking hungrily at Ten-Ten, which was the question, _where the hell was Kiba?_

They waited another five minute with Ten-Ten's pen scratching at her paper and Sakura practicing kicks with an imaginary dummy. Just as Ino was about to start complaining about Kiba again, Ms. Tsunade came out from the school.

"Looks like you girls need a ride, you could ride with me if you want" She offered.

"Oh you're a life saver Ms. Tsunade!" Ino said for the group as they picked up their sTsunadetered stuff from around the area.

When Ino had finally been assured that she had left her lipstick in her locker they walked through the school and out to the faculty parking lot in the back. The teacher told them to wait at the doors and rushed off into the rain which had gotten so fierce that the rain drops felt like sharp stings when they hit and you couldn't see a full 5 feet through it.

After a few minutes Tsunade pulled up beside the doors in her purple, but pink streaked Ferrari. Needless to say the three girl's jaws dropped when she rolled down the windows and expertly tossed her long blonde hair.

"You girls getting in or what?" she asked

After a scramble and a brief fight between Sakura and Ino over who got the front seat, the girls were situated, with Ino in the front seat. As soon as the last seat-belt clicked the math teacher gunned it out the school parking lot and onto the near empty main road.

"So how can you afford a car like this with a teacher's salary Ms. Tsunade?" Sakura asked "Did you steal it?"

"Hardly." she replied "My dad was a wealthy business owner and he gave me a third of his money in his will."

"Cool." Ten-Ten commented absently mindedly from her book and as Sakura turned to her to show her something at waist height so Tsunade couldn't see.

"Sooo." Ino began brushing stray hair out her face and turning to her teacher "While we are here I wanted to ask you if there is anything I can do to bring my grade up in your class?"

While she asked she placed her hand on Tsunade's right leg and started moving it up and down creating goose bumps along Tsunade's calf.

"I'm sure I could" Tsunade replied her tone completely calm which unnerved Ino enough to remove her hand "but don't you have the same period as Hinata? I'm sure she would be more than willing to tutor you; oh wow speaking of Hinata there she is right there."

She pulled up alongside Hinata who had pulled her broke down moped under a tree where she was protected from 60% percent of the rain. Hinata had on a long pleated skirt and a plaid shirt. Needless to say she squeezed in the car to escape the rain, her breasts jiggling as she crawled over Sakura and Ten-Ten. As Tsunade pulled away Ino turned on the radio just in time to Tsunadech an announcement that the road was flooded trapping a local high school quarter back on top of his car.

"Well at least he wasn't cheating" Sakura muttered.

"Oh no, where will we go now?" Ino said aloud.

"Calm down girls." Tsunade said "My house is only a few blocks away from the school, that's why you never saw my car before, I usually walk."

Sure enough her 2 story house was only a few seconds away (33.885 to be exact). Tsunade had left her garage opener at the school so they all had to run across the grass and well decorated path to the front door. Once inside they practically collapsed on the floor in their soaked clothes.

"Come on girls let's get out of these wet clothes and take showers. I have a special device I bought on an infomercial that air dries your clothes 10 times as fast so by the time we are done they should be done as well."

After getting Hinata to agree, the group trudged upstairs. Sakura and Ten-Ten said they would bathe together, or rather Sakura said they would and Ten-Ten failed to disagree. After they were done in the guest shower, Hinata would get in. Ino said that she would be double showering with Ms. Tsunade, not knowing what was in store for her. Inside the master shower Ino was getting undressed while the water heated up, Tsunade however was spiking Ino's sprite with an aphrodisiac pill that she usually used on hookers so they wouldn't remember where she lived.

Handing a glass to Amy, who downed it one gulp, she pretended to drink while Ino hoped in the shower. Once she was sure that Ino was locked in the shower, she moved across to the bathroom to a two-way mirror she had installed, dropping her robe along the way. After removing the child-hood painting from in front of the mirror she had a great view into the guest bathroom.

Inside were Ten-Ten and Sakura taking a bath, they were however doing more than taking a bath as they were French kissing. Sakura was dominating the taller girl's mouth like a pro, while she had hand on her tit and the other was out of sight beneath the water, but from Ten-Ten's squirming it wasn't too hard to guess where it was. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, it was like she had a house full of sluts and the only real challenge would be Hinata, but judging by her phone history (which Ms. Tsunade confisTsunadeed one day) she watched tons of porn.

While Tsunade contemplated how to effectively drug the other girls Sakura had stood up revealing her and all her six pack glory and moved to the other side of the tub, her crotch hidden. Thinking they were done Tsunade stopped stroking her cock and bent to retrieve the painting. When she looked back up Ten-Ten had started eating Sakura out from what Tsunade could see from her position. Quickly putting the picture back up Tsunade shuffled back to the shower which she unlocked.

"Ino could you do me a favor and turn around while I get in the shower?" The woman asked.

"Sure thing Ms. T." Ino replied giggling slightly delirious.

Stepping into the large shower Tsunade closed the sliding door behind herself.

"Want me to wash your back?" Tsunade offered.

Ino complied simply by sinking to her knees and moving her hair out the way. Seizing the soap the futa lathered her cock with soap and then began to use it as a loafer.

"Ohhh your sponge is so slippery." Ino giggled

Her balls made slapping sounds as Tsunade began to thrust on Ino's back.

"Ready for some shampoo?" Tsunade asked gently grabbing Ino's hair.

"It's how I keep my hair sleek and shiny after all so yeah." Ino agreed.

So without further words Tsunade grabbed a handful of loose hair and released her sticky payload. She came for a good 20 seconds given Ino's hair an even coating.

"Ugh" Tsunade sighed as she finished "You can go head and turn around now."

Swinging around Ino received a face full of limp cock.

"W-What is that!?" Ino asked unable to bring herself to any type of action because of the drug and burning sensation in her loins which had caused her to start fingering herself.

"Does it really matter?" Tsunade replied "Just suck it and if you do a good job I'll give you a reward in that slutty pussy of yours huh?"

The thought of getting rid of this burning sensation filled her mind. She started by running her tongue along the 3 inch limp dick, stopping every other time to lick Tsunade's balls.

"Ohhh!" Tsunade groaned, making her happy that she had installed sound proof walls a few months earlier when neighbors had made complaints of noise and limping women leaving the house.

Tsunade's pole gradually grew longer under Ino's expert ministrations. Deciding to take initiative Tsunade seized the back of Ino's head and held as her cock grew to its full size inside Ino's mouth that was lucky to have received deep-throating lessons in preparation for her boyfriend Kiba. Tsunade felt every sensation as Ino slapped away at her growing cock with her tongue. For lack of a better definition it was heaven on earth.

When Tsunade reached her full length she pulled out agonizingly slowly from Ino's mouth. Finally she got her length out with a wet *PLOP!*.

"You've been a bad girl haven't you?" Tsunade growled

"Mmmhmm" Ino moaned still furiously fingering herself.

"Bad girls need to be punished don't they?" Tsunade continued and was answered to by another gratuitous moan.

Using her cock as a makeshift police baton Tsunade began to slap Ino in the face with her rod. *Slap Slap Slap!* She had even turned off the water so she could better revel in the glorious sound. Tsunade continued from Ino's general face to her lips in which case she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Going from her lips and then down to Ino's relatively small B-cups.

"I think you've had enough my little shower bitch." Tsunade growled still deep in her officer role-play "Now it's time for a cavity search!"

Dropping to her knees Tsunade set her cock against Ino's stomach as she leaned in and captured her lips. At first it was just tongue then it progressed into Tsunade's tongue trying to put Ino's tongue in a submission hold. Deciding to press her advantage Tsunade started roughly pinching Ino's nipples which caused the teenager to moan into Tsunade's mouth. Which she thought the cheerleader was ready Tsunade pushed Ino onto her back and the teacher set her cock against the cheerleader's opening.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tsunade asked Ino knowing good and well that the burning in her loins had graduated to a full on inferno.

"JUST DO IT!" Ino yelled

"Fine, but when I do I want you to scream and use every swear word you knew deal?" Tsunade asked

Ino said nothing, but furiously nodded her head. Sealing her fate Tsunade pushed her way into Ino's sopping pussy and when her balls clapped against Ino's ass Tsunade vision flashed to her being locked up inside a jail cell. However the feeling was too good for Tsunade to concentrate on anything other than Ino's pussy. Ino's walls squeezed her staff like a Russian pro wrestler forcing Tsunade to kneel over Ino and swear.

"Come the fuck on! Fuck this tight pussy as hard as you can! I know you can do better than that you fucking hung whore!" Ino kept up her end of the bargain.

On Ino's end everything felt just as good if not greater. The drugs were pumping strong through her system and would continue to do so for the next 2 hours. Tsunade on the other hand was getting back cramps from thrusting in this position, grabbing Ino's firm ass she stopped thrusting and then stood on one knee at first then the other, slowly rising from the shower floor with Ino hanging on by her cock.

"Ohhh!" Tsunade yelled

"Ohhh shit! You're stirring up my pussy! You're so deep!" Ino yelled as she climaxed which was ignored by Tsunade.

With a bestial yell Tsunade rose from the floor and slammed Ino against the wall and started pounding her against the tiles. Tsunade then took one of Ino's nipples in her mouth and started rolling it around with her tongue causing the girl to groan even more if that was even possible.

"You're so fucking good" Ino gasped as she had her 2nd orgasm.

After a few minutes Tsunade felt the tightening in her balls for the 3rd time that day.

"Ahh shit!" she said as she pulled out not wanting to impregnate the teenager like she did that one hooker who she had to spend a fortune on to keep quiet and get an abortion.

Without a cock to keep her up Ino collapse to her knees, because Tsunade had literally fucked her up off the floor.

"Take my load you dumb bitch!" Tsunade yelled as she blew her load directly on Ino's face and blonde hair.

She aimed her cock directly into Ino's open mouth and came all over her face.

"Go head and wash up then come down stairs" Tsunade ordered as she and her limp dick strode out the shower and hit the water knob on their way out.

Deciding to check in on the 2 lovebirds Tsunade removed the painting and was shocked at what she saw. Sakura had Ten-Ten bent over the sink and was ramming her with her 6 inch cock! Another Herm just like her and she didn't even know it who would have figured?! Getting her mind off that she realized that what she was seeing was in no way consensual. Tsunade turned and hit the button for the speaker when she saw that Sakura was about to say something.

"Fuck Fuck FUCK!" Tsunade heard Sakura yell "I'm about to cum!"

"Please don't do it inside me I'm on my period!" Ten-Ten pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Shut the fuck up and take it!" Sakura roared and went balls deep into Ten-Ten and by her spasms Tsunade could tell she was cumming inside Ten-Ten.

After a minute she stopped spasming and pulled out letting a good amount of cum flow out of Ten-Ten.

"You really need to get over yourself you know." Sakura began easily dragging Ten-Ten to the shower by her legs "This time is no different from the time under the bleachers, the time in the locker room, the time in the faculty bathroom, or that time I bent you over Ms. Tsunade's desk during lunch for a quickie."

Needless to say the Tsunade was shocked at this statement, they had fucked over her desk? The image brought a rousing sensation in Ms. Tsunade's groin which she shook off and concentrated on what Ten-Ten was saying.

"But this time it's different" she whined "I might get pregnant. What will you do if that happens?!"

"You'll just get an abortion my family has money on that you know." Sakura replied off-handedly.

Tsunade however didn't stay for the entire conversation as she had already put the painting back on the window and was half way down the steps before she remembered she needed clothes. On her way back down stairs Tsunade was wearing jogging shorts and special panties that held her penis upwards so you could only see it from directly above. She thanked god for having a small flaccid penis and rounded the corner into the kitchen she encountered Hinata getting off the phone.

"Oh hi there Ms. Tsunade" she greeted "just got off the phone with our parents and they said we could spend the night."

"Great!" Ms. Tsunade said as she fixed hot chocolate "I'm sure we'll have tons of fun tonight."

After finishing the hot chocolate Tsunade slipped 3 more pills into 3 of the 4 cups. Handing one to Hinata who gratuitously took it, Tsunade headed off upstairs and set the other 2 of the banister directly in front of the bathroom door just in time for Sakura and Ten-Ten to exit. Tsunade could plainly see that Ten-Ten's eye shadow was running and Sakura seemed a little too happy that she had just abused a close friend.

"Drink up girls don't want you getting pneumonia now do we?" Tsunade asked.

"No mam." They both replied as they took hearty swigs of the drink.

"Your clothes are in the 2 separate rooms right there" Tsunade pointed at 2 doors at the end of the hall "If the doors get stuck please don't bang I'll be back up soon to check in on you kay?"

"Alright Ms. C" they replied

"IS IT OKAY IF I WATCH T.V. MS. TSUNADE?!" Hinata yelled from downstairs.

"SURE THING!" she yelled back.

By then both Ten-Ten and Ino were on their way downstairs leaving Sakura alone in one of the guest rooms. Coming up with a devious plan Tsunade hurried to set it into motion. Putting her ear against Sakura's door she heard her say

"Goddamn pants always catching on my cock. Ugh! There we go."

Smiling at her excellent timing Tsunade turned and pulled down her shorts far enough so you could plainly see her ass crack. Setting her hot chocolate on the floor she bent down to retrieve it plainly showing her pussy to Sakura as she exited the room. Standing back with hot chocolate in hand she turned and saw the outline of Sakura's cock against her pants right away.

"Oh hi there Ms. Haruno." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura mumbled a response and tried her best to cover her bulge.

"Since you're not busy could you help me with something in my room?" Tsunade asked.

"I guess so" Sakura mumbled barely audible.

Leading Sakura into her room, and closing the door behind her, Tsunade pretended to look for an imaginary box. Walking all over the room and showing of her ass to Sakura whenever given the chance. Deciding that Sakura has had enough teasing she bent down in front of Sakura and check underneath her bed. Behind her Tsunade heard a zipper pop. Sliding out from underneath the bed Tsunade turned around to see that Sakura's cock had burst out of her pants. It was hard as steel and veins were running through it and into the bright red head.

"What is this Ms. Haruno?" Tsunade asked mock astonished.

What Tsunade didn't see was the look in Sakura's eyes. It was the look of a person who got everything they wanted and something they wanted was right in front of them. Wasting no time Sakura seized Tsunade's arms and threw her on the bed.

"Stop this Ms. Haruno!" Tsunade yelled trying her hardest not to smile.

"No" Sakura refused "You want to walk around this room like a slut I'm going to treat you like a slut!"

Sakura straddled Tsunade with her knees and using her hands brought Tsunade's face to her cock.

"Please! I've never done anything like this before" Tsunade pleaded

"Well I guess it's time to learn isn't it?" Sakura replied sadistically shoving her cock in Tsunade's mouth.

"God gave me a cock so I could have whichever women I so desired whether it be my classmate, my teacher, my mother, or even my cat." Sakura ranted.

Right then and there Tsunade realized Sakura had a god complex and wondered when it had started.

**Flashback**

Sakura was 13 when she had her first erection. The doctors said it was perfectly normal for a girl of her type and by her type meaning a hermaphrodite. Her mother took her home because her father left 2 months after her birth. Speaking of her mother Mebuki Haruno was an exercising freak, meaning she spent more time lift weights than she did spending time with her own daughter. Of course given the mature woman's sandy hair and ridiculously toned body and angular face you couldn't help, but mistake her for a lesbian butch. This was true however as Sakura watched her mother dominate whores with a strap-on from the hallway on weekends. The outcome of spending most of your time by yourself and having male teenager hormones was of course masturbation.

So Sakura waited until her mother went to work and began fishing around in her dresser. Eventually she found a vintage lesbian porno which she sat down on her mother's bed to watch. Half-way through she found the pressure in her panties was too much for her so she took them off and laid them at the foot of the bed where she found one of her mother's thongs. As if instinctually knowing what to do young Sakura wrapped the thong around her 4 inch penis and began jacking off.

She didn't even last 2 minutes under her own ministrations and came all over her mother's thong and about 2 feet in front of herself. Hearing her mother's car pulling up she hurried to turn off the DVD and put it back where she found it and scrubbed the floor of cum. She was however caught red handed with her mother's thong in her hands when her mother burst into the room.

Taking a moment to gather herself her mother cursed her out and yelled at her to get out her room, and as Sakura ran passed she gave a snort of disgust and slammed her door shut. Something right then and there inside Sakura snapped, no longer would she be ignored by her mother or anyone! She would teach them all a lesson they would never forget. Sneaking back into her mother's room she saw that Mebuki was working out with one of her new exercising equipments she bought.

The way it was set was set up was that it wrapped around and underneath your bed. You secured your arms and feet into each of the 4 straps, and to the beat of the work out music you brought your arms and legs together as if trying to break free. They way you got out was by completing a self set amount of pulls in which upon completion would cause the device underneath the bed to come loose. Mebuki however wasn't even a quarter of the way done and Sakura was already on the bed unbuttoning her mother's pants before she realized she was there.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Mebuki yelled

"Taking what's mine" Sakura replied simply with cold eyes as she slid her mother's pants down.

Mebuki struggled and cursed as her daughter took off her pants and panties.

"Hmmm" Sakura said absent mindedly as she rubbed her mom's opening "To figure nothing has been in here since dad left."

"He left because you were a freak!" Mebuki spat, desperately trying to complete the goal so she could get out of the straps.

"That may be true but that didn't justify your actions since then and now I'm taking my revenge!" Sakura replied raising her voice slightly.

With nothing else left to say Sakura plunged into her mother's pussy. Both she and her mother cried out harmonically. Taking a cue from when her mother was fucking those prostitutes she leaned forward and started slapping her mother's jiggling breasts through her shirt.

"Uh Uh Uh" Sakura grunted as she hammered into her mother.

Mebuki might not have been getting much pleasure, but Sakura was having the time of her life. Getting bored with her mother's pussy she pulled out and without lube slammed into her mother's ass.

"FUCK!" Mebuki cried out.

"Ohhh!" Sakura responded.

Sakura was amazed at what she was doing, she was taking control, but now it was time to finish the job. Pulling out of her mother's ass after a few thrusts she got up and walked to the side of her mother head and sank to her knees on the bed.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mebuki asked a lot less angry and a lot more curious.

She got her answer when her 11 year old daughter came all over her face as she screamed in pleasure. Grabbing Mebuki's knife, which she kept on her dresser for safety, she held it to her mother's now terrified throat.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Sakura growled "Don't worry I won't kill you if you follow my instructions. I mean after all who are the police gonna believe an old fart like you or an abused and neglected child hmm?"

After a minute of thinking Mebuki opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Getting off her mother and intentionally slapping her with her small penis Sakura waltzed to the window and looked out to see a black woman dressed warmly in a fur coat and high heels with leggings.

"Brought one of your whores home huh?" Sakura said as she turned to her mother "Well what are you waiting for go let her in." Sakura commanded cutting the straps with the knife.

Mebuki was faced with a decision. Should she try to get the knife from her child or see how this all plays out? Choosing the latter Mebuki strode downstairs wearing nothing but a wife beater that clearly showed her nipples. Opening the door the whore looked around and then strode into the flat.

"You know I'm gonna have to charge you extra for making me come out here right?" she asked.

"Money's not a problem Ms….." Mebuki trailed off

"Name's Karui" She said as she popped gum "Now where do you want to do this? On the couch?"

"In the bed room with you tied up" Mebuki answered inserting one hand into the woman's shorts and easily fondled her ass.

"Ohhh kinky I like." she replied striding into the bedroom.

"Now get on the bed." Mebuki commanded

Obliging Karui bent over the bed and removed her clothes as Mebuki bound her hands with rope to the 4 bed posts.

"I don't do anal so you know" Karui said face down on the bed.

Unknown to her Sakura had exited from the closet with a limp cock and Mebuki was putting on a 8 inch strap-on. After she secured the straps Mebuki stood to the side of Karui waiting on her daughter's word. Examining the whore's ass Sakura climbed into bed and gestured her mother to move underneath the whore. Mebuki did just that and took Karui mouth onto hers. Sakura took Karui pleasant to distraction to slide her small pecker in between Karui large ass.

Before Karui could say anything Mebuki readjusted herself and slid effortlessly into her pussy getting a good 6 inches in, before she started thrusting. Taking the opportunity Sakura slammed into Karui ass causing her to cry out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled "I said no anal and is that another person there? This is gonna cost you-"

She was cut off by Mebuki shoving two fingers into her mouth. After about 5 minutes of double penetration Mebuki expertly read the signs that her daughter was about to cum. Rolling out from underneath Karui Mebuki stood to the side and watched her daughter work. Sakura quickly pulled out of Karui's ass and went 4 inches into her pussy. The sudden pulling out and slamming in caused Karui herself to climax and the feeling of pussy juices splashing her underage cock was too much for Sakura and she came as well.

After she finished Sakura collapsed on top of Karui and Mebuki pulled her off and put her in her bed. Coming back in on Karui, Mebuki cut her free paid her triple the agreed amount and pushed her out the house. When Sakura awoke her head throbbed and her morning wood pitched a tent in her covers. Suddenly she remembered what happened yesterday and hid under her covers for the next half hour until the aroma of bacon became too overwhelming and she ventured outside her room without any clothes. In the kitchen Mebuki was cooking equally naked.

Noticing her daughter the mother women smiled.

"Hey there honey!" she greeted Sakura "Want some toast while the bacon cooks?"

Sakura could only nod dumb founded. Seeing her daughter erection she put her cooking on hold and shuffled over to her.

"This won't do at all" Mebuki said sounding upset

Seeing her mother raise her hand Sakura flinched and closed her eyes only to feel incredible warmth on her cock. Swiftly opening her eyes she saw her mother giving her a blowjob. Sakura shock face turned into a smirk then a grin until it was a full on maniacal smile. This was so much more than a change in her mother's attitude; this was a change that would forever alter her life. A couple weeks later the whore came back saying she was pregnant so they packed up and moved. A few weeks in Mebuki got a complaint from Sakura's teachers that girls would start crying when she came near. A year after that Mebuki married a rich business man and they became a family.

**Flashback**

"And that's how it all got started" Sakura jerked as she came "Ahhh memories."

"I'm sorry about the way your mother acted, but that's no reason to do what you did." Tsunade tried to get through to Sakura and the cum on her face.

"Give it up bitch" Sakura snorted "besides after I'm done with you I've got 2 new toys to try out downstairs.

That statement made Tsunade mad, after all the trouble she went through; Sakura thought she was just going to reap the rewards? Not on Tsunade's watch. Firmly grabbing Sakura's ass Tsunade shoved a finger in her asshole making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Using this distraction to her advantage Tsunade flipped Sakura so that Sakura was on her back with her legs bent back above her head.

"You know that story of your got me nice and hard" Tsunade said.

Looking downwards Sakura was shocked to see Tsunade's near foot long monster with her balls held in place by a small pink thong. Releasing the thong Tsunade used it as a rope to tie Sakura's shocked limbs together above her head.

"You're like me?!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yes, except my cock is bigger and my history is even more fucked up than yours." Tsunade replied "Now enough talk it's time to bring you down a notch."

Grabbing tape off her dresser Tsunade taped shut Sakura's struggling mouth and then roughly shoved a finger into Sakura's snatch and began fingering her. Using her other hand Tsunade grabbed Sakura's cock and began jerking her off. It felt amazing to Sakura as both her male and female parts were abused against her will. After coming on herself twice in that position Sakura began to feel the creeping sensation of fatigue.

"Getting tired?" Tsunade asked "You've only just reached the main course."

Lifting Sakura up so she could slide underneath her, Tsunade positioned the hog tied Sakura over her cock. Ever so slowly Tsunade lowered Sakura down on her cock, her pussy juices providing lube for the entry. When Sakura's ass reached Tsunade's balls she came again, screaming under the duct tape. Deciding now was as good a time as any Tsunade removed her thong from Sakura's arms and legs to her surprise and ripped off the duct tape.

"YEEOUCHHH!" Sakura screamed "What was that for-"

She was cut off when Tsunade sat up and captured her lips.

"You cannot force your love on other people, they have to accept willingly or what is it? Just a mere apparition of what it could be." Tsunade said directly into Sakura's ear.

After a moment on pondering this (because all good thoughts come from sitting on a cock) Sakura shook her head acknowledging that she understood of what she'd done.

"Good now that that's out the way" Tsunade finished.

Taking Sakura's ass in both hands she lifted her halfway off her cock then slammed her back down to hilt, eliciting a sharp cry from the teenager. After doing this a few times Tsunade released Sakura's ass as she began bouncing on Tsunade's massive staff herself. Sakura's tits flopped with every lurch and her breathing became heavy as Tsunade's cock managed to hit all her spots and even some she didn't even know that could be hit. Her teacher's beast filled her up completely, reaching her cervix with nearly every thrust. Tsunade was in heaven as well, this tight underage pussy was wonderful and every time she hit Sakura's womb it felt like a mini-orgasm.

Pulling out after 5 minutes Tsunade flipped the helpless Sakura over and placed her cock directly next to hers.

"Go ahead and stroke." Tsunade commanded.

Obliging Tsunade's order, Sakura took the cock sandwich with both hands and began beating both of them off. I don't think I need to say that the pleasure was intense for both girls; the feeling of their ultra-sensitive cocks on each other was amazing and Sakura could feel the weight of Tsunade's heavy balls on top of hers. Somehow symbolizing the growing up she need to do to become like this woman.

Cumming at the same time the girl's cocks created a geyser of cum directly into the air, in which case Tsunade then directed onto Sakura covering everything above her waist in a sticky white liquids. Tsunade collapsed on top of Sakura, the strain of doing of these girls in one night was getting to her and she was only halfway done! Rolling off the cum soaked and moaning Sakura Tsunade reached into the drawer and popped a pill that she bought from a guy claiming that it extended your duration and endurance time. Walking over to her closet Tsunade pulled out a harness of leather straps and a pull gag.

"What are you doing with that?" Sakura questioned struggling to sit up.

"I may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean Ms. Ten-Ten has." Tsunade answered securing the harness to Sakura and placing the ball in her mouth.

Standing back to admire her work Tsunade could see that there was no way that Sakura could escape the elaborate connection of straps that held her legs open, her arms behind her back, and her face pointing forward. Entering back into her closet Tsunade closed the door behind her, moved a dress that revealed a keypad, and put in an 8 digit code. When Tsunade pressed enter a click could be heard at the end of the closet.

It was a door leading to a room full of monitors, on each monitor was a live video feed. In the living room was Ten-Ten sitting on the couch, her lanky legs brought up to her chest. In the kitchen was Ino using a dildo stored in a drawer to pleasure herself quietly. Looking out at lake was Hinata kneeling on the back porch, probably trying to calm herself down. Tsunade hurried down the steps and poked her head around the corner.

"Ten-Ten come here it is an emergency!" She hissed lowly, but loudly enough for Ten-Ten to only hesitate for a second.

Running back up the steps Tsunade closed the door to the secret monitor room and placed a strap-on directly on the foot rest below Sakura. Securing herself in the closet Tsunade hit the closet light just in time for Ten-Ten to come bursting into the room. To say that it was an awkward situation to have the girl who just raped you tied up in front of you is a huge understatement.

When Ten-Ten convinced her body to move she ran up to Sakura and removed the ball gag.

"Who did this to you Sakura?!" Lilt asked tugging at the straps.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you Ten-Ten" Sakura said.

"What?" was Ten-Ten's only response "This doesn't seem like the situation to talk about that?"

"Can you think of a better one?" Tsunade said stepping out the closet wearing a robe "She raped you and now you can get justice with the thing you're sitting on, don't you want to?"

Ten-Ten looked down at the strap-on she was sitting on and jumped up.

"That strap-on is loaded with my concentrated semen and if you cum in her with it, there is no doubt she'll get pregnant." Tsunade explained rolling the strap-on in one hand and loosening her robe with the other.

"Your semen?" Ten-Ten questioned not nearly shocked as she should've been when she saw Tsunade's well polished staff.

Thoughts raced through Ten-Ten's head sped up by the drugs she had taken. When Tsunade tossed the strap-on to Ten-Ten she caught it and began fastening it on.

"How do you make it cum?" Ten-Ten asked tightening the straps.

"With this." Tsunade said tossing her a remote "Have fun girls."

With that Tsunade proceeded to walk to the side of the bed and sit in a chair. After looking at the teacher for a second Ten-Ten approached Sakura their eyes glued to each other.

"You do realize I'm going to impregnate you with this cock right?" Ten-Ten asked uncertainly.

"I do and I also realize I deserve so shut the fuck up and pound my raping ass already" Sakura demanded.

With that Ten-Ten simply began pound away her anger, frustration, and misery into the shorter girl's pussy. The strap-on was designed so that with every thrust the user also received pleasure because the back of the strap-on had a small dildo on it. Ten-Ten was having the time of her life, she had been removed the straps that held Sakura in place and had started slapping Sakura's tits with no sign of stopping.

"You fucking little whore." Ten-Ten grunted between slaps on Sakura's now red tits "I bet you'll think twice before you fuck anyone ever again now won't you?"

"Yes master!" Sakura cried out.

Ten-Ten had grabbed Sakura's flopping cock and was squeezing it so hard that Sakura couldn't cum, while Ten-Ten had already climaxed on top of her twice. Even though she couldn't cum Sakura got loads of enjoyment from the strap-on as Ten-Ten varied positions every few minutes. First it was doggy, then cowgirl, to reverse cowgirl, to Ten-Ten coming in as Sakura was on her side, to missionary while Sakura looked at the mirror and watched herself get fucked. Sakura felt amazing, this was the first time she was on the other end of the cock and she envied Ten-Ten.

"Now enough is enough, it is time to finish this." Ten-Ten grunted.

Tsunade smiled from the side of the room, she had jacking off with her fleshlight the whole time, but now she wanted in on the action. Approaching from the front of the bed when Sakura went back to the cowgirl position she placed the head of her boom stick against Sakura's ass hole.

"I agree it is time to finish this." Tsunade said from behind Sakura as she slammed into her ass.

Sakura's cry was so high pitched Tsunade swore that some of it must have gotten through the floors. Not worrying about that however Ten-Ten and Tsunade were concentrating on wrecking Sakura's ass and pussy and they were doing an impeccable job. Tsunade could only hold out in Sakura's tight ass for so long and Ten-Ten hips were getting sore from thrusting. With a synchronized nod they both went balls deep into Sakura and released their load.

Tsunade's come gave Sakura's rectum a new color as she filled it up so much it overflowed. The strap-on's cum however did a much more important job. Ten-Ten was balls deep inside Sakura that the head of the strap-on was resting directly against Sakura's womb. When Ten-Ten hit the button, the cum was forced directly into the womb, heated by the friction on the strap-on. Sakura came last, when Ten-Ten released her cock, cumming mainly on her own face.

"So warm…" Sakura tried to say, but couldn't.

Tsunade pulled out first and went down stairs her cock rapidly shrinking. Looking around the kitchen corner she could Ino still going at it with the dildo.

"Put this on, upstairs, my room, now." Tsunade commanded giving Ino a regular strap-on and Ino hurried to obey.

Tsunade followed Ino up stairs and got a beautiful shot of her pussy as the cheerleader bounced into her room fastening the strap-on. Upon reaching Tsunade's room Ino was delighted to see Sakura lying spread legged on the bed and cum leaking out her snatch. Letting Ino take care of Sakura Tsunade looked around for Ten-Ten who she found in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Closing the bathroom door behind her Tsunade came up and placed a hand on Ten-Ten's shoulder.

"What if what I did was wrong?" Ten-Ten said looking at herself.

"If it was you can't change it now." Tsunade answered coming up directly behind Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten broke down into a sob and Tsunade leaned over and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I am so sorry Ten-Ten" Tsunade apologized

"What are you apologizing for?" Ten-Ten sniffled.

"For taking advantage of you right now. I think I can see why Sakura enjoyed raping you so much. You're so beautiful when you cry." Tsunade replied slowly beginning to grind against Ten-Ten.

"Wait what are you doing?" Ten-Ten cried out trying to get out of Tsunade's bear hug with little success.

"Oh wow, even when you cry out you sound so cute!" Tsunade smiled.

Grabbing the back of Ten-Ten's head Tsunade pushed it down over the kitchen counter so she had her in the same position Sakura had her in other bathroom. Suddenly Ten-Ten went limp and Tsunade stopped to check on her.

"It's no use; just use my body as long as you say you love me." Ten-Ten said against the counter, her mind breaking underneath the stress combined with lust.

"I do love you" Tsunade lied through her teeth.

With every thrust into Ten-Ten Tsunade began to feel more and more sympathetic with Sakura; Ten-Ten's pussy was amazing! The girl's pussy was big enough that it could take Tsunade's entire cock and Tsunade loved it. Grabbing both the girl's arms Tsunade pulled her back so she was forced to watch Tsunade thrust into her. It felt as if Ten-Ten could individually control her pussy muscles in just the right way to cause immense satisfaction as her dick filled her in ways Sakura never could.

"I think I'm getting close" Tsunade said into Ten-Ten's neck and was shocked as Ten-Ten herself climaxed on her cock.

Not one to be left out Tsunade put the taller girl down and covered her body with her cum from the tits up. Using her cock as a rag Tsunade wiped the cum out of Ten-Ten's eyes.

"You know Sakura is still on the bed and you can have her right now if you want, the strap-on is on the bed as well." With that Tsunade left the bathroom.

Ino was going at it Sakura's ass as Tsunade tossed Sakura a pill that fell directly into her mouth.

"That should perk you up Ms. Haruno." Tsunade said as she walked into her closet and closed the door behind her.

Putting in the code again Tsunade went back to the monitor room and checked the time 7:57. It had stopped raining so they should still show up. By 'they' Tsunade meant a group of teenagers who often came by and hid in her back yard to watch her fuck hookers. Right on time 5 girls walked up to Tsunade's fence and hopped it ages 14-18. Smiling Tsunade left her closet leaving the monitor room open.

After putting on a thong and then a plain brown skirt and tying a pink scarf around her nipples creating a makeshift bra, Tsunade then put on a red and white striped shirt. Taking the stairs two at a time Tsunade reached the back door with lightning quickness. Slowing herself down and taking deep breaths Tsunade prepared for the climax of the day. How she handled seducing Hinata would determine if she got sent to jail or if she got an awesome orgy.

Slowly pulling open the well oiled door Tsunade stepped outside. Hinata kneeling on the porch, and was staring out at the lake half way intent on it. The other half of Hinata's attention was focused on bringing herself to an orgasm with her fingers. Tsunade made a loud 'harrumphing' sound and Hinata snapped her head back.

"Oh there you are Ms. Tsunade." Hinata said as if getting caught masturbating in your teacher's house was normal.

"Hinata!" Tsunade shouted in believable surprise (4 years of drama in high school.) "I can't believe you would do this to me, I thought surely Ino but not you!"

Tsunade was in the heat of her performance of shock; she reached out to Hinata tentatively then pulled her hand back as if disgusted. Tsunade walked along her backyard path toward the lake and she could hear the soft padding of Hinata barefoot behind her. She knew what to listen for so she easily detected the faint anxious giggling and the slithering of wet grass.

Leaning against the tree Tsunade covered her eyes and wrapped her other hand around her stomach as if grieving. Hinata walked right up to and stared at the older woman's face. Leaning in close she whispered

"I know you have a fucking cock."

Tsunade went still, though she really wasn't surprised at all. She had called Hinata to her classroom during lunch and purposely started masturbating so Hinata would catch her.

"If you don't pull your skirt off right now I'll expose your secret to the whole school" The nerd threatened.

Tsunade knew that Hinata was under the influenced of twice the amount of aphrodisiac, but that sounded a little cruel. Unbeknownst to Hinata however there were 5 girls only a few feet away lying in the shrubbery watching the whole thing and judging by Tsunade's excellent hearing at least 2 of them were masturbating.

"P-Please don't tell anyone" Tsunade stuttered "My job is all I have!"

Slowly Tsunade unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop to the wet round. Hinata roughly grabbed Tsunade's package making Tsunade genuinely jump in surprise. Using one hand Hinata fondled Tsunade to hardness and with the other hand Hinata pinched Tsunade's nipples. There were 3 girls masturbating now and the other two were in a make out session, their tongues darting in and out each other's mouths as they struggled to watch the scene unfold. Once Tsunade achieved full hardness for the 6th time that day (including the morning masturbation) Hinata jerked her around.

"I don't want that thing pointed at me just yet." Hinata hissed in Tsunade's ear.

Reaching around Tsunade Hinata began jerking Tsunade off and slowly humping her at the same time. What Hinata didn't know was that she was pointing a WMD at 5 semi-innocent girls, Hinata instead was concentrating on how to best abuse her power. Tsunade on the other hand was enjoying the abuse greatly and the audience didn't hurt either. If Hinata was thinking straight she would have noticed that Tsunade wasn't mock crying anymore. As a matter of fact Tsunade was now thrusting into Hinata's strokes and had placed one hand over Hinata's so she could control the speed and the other was fondling her tits. By then 2 girls were eating the other two girls out while the last fingered herself and watched closely.

"Please stop Ms. Hyuuga! I'm about to cum!" Tsunade cried out.

In an effort to get away Tsunade jerked free of Hinata's weak grip and stumbled slowly towards the bushes the girls were in frightening them. Hinata grabbed Tsunade around the waist and pulled her to a halt. Tsunade was directly over the girls now and they could tell she knew they were there. What they couldn't tell was that she was about to cum and they didn't know until it was too late.

"Ugh!" Tsunade cried out as Hinata viciously jerked her.

The black 18 year right below Tsunade's balls was the one that received the most cum directly to her face. The rest of the girls still got theirs however and there was even money shot directly in another girl's open mouth.

"That is it!" Tsunade said "I refuse to let you manhandle me like this!"

Turning the tables Tsunade jerked away again and turned back on Hinata. Grabbing her by the arm Tsunade bent her arm behind her back and pushed the 18 year old against a tree.

"It looks like you failed." Tsunade growled into Hinata's neck "Time for some remedial classes!"

With that Tsunade removed her cock that she was between's Hinata's ass cheeks like a hot dog and slowly inserted it into Hinata's pussy which was dripping like a leaky faucet. All was well with the world until Tsunade encountered an object that stopped her cold. This object didn't present a challenge physically as much as it did mentally. The dreadful obstacle was Hinata's hymen, but before Tsunade could make a decision Hinata made it for her dropping down onto Tsunade's cock.

Tsunade had to give the girl credit for not crying out, but biting her lip until it bled. After a minute of Hinata hugging the tree and Tsunade hugging Hinata Tsunade pulled out slightly and slammed back into Hinata without warning inciting a loud moan/groan. Not wanting to be a bad host Tsunade lifted Hinata off her feet, with her cock and hands, and presented her cock filled pussy to the 5 girls staring.

The girls were in awe of Tsunade's length, of course they had seen it when Tsunade was fucking on the porch or on the grass in the yard, but it was a whole other story entirely to see God's gift to women up close.

Not wanting to disappoint her fans Tsunade began to thrust into the limp Hinata and Hinata simply flopped about like a rag doll too hyped up on drugs and pleasure to feel anything.

"This is what I like to call the standing fuck." Tsunade explained "It provides a great view if you have an audience or easy access if you want to slip two hotdogs in the same bun if you get me drift."

After thrusting a few more times Tsunade laid the still dazed, scratch that, the fucked up Hinata on the surprisingly dry grass in front of the girls with her face against the turf and her ass in the air.

"This is traditionally called the doggy style position, because of its appearance to dog mating." Tsunade taught as she fucked Hinata's pussy.

The slapping of flesh against wet flesh easily filled the clearing as Tsunade grunted over her student like a dog in heat.

"This one you have to be careful, because it's a 50-50 chance your lover will like anal." Tsunade warned "Make sure to have plenty of lube, which I'm using her pussy juices for and patience to slowly let your partner adjust to the sudden intrusion which I don't have."

Tsunade rammed Hinata in her ass shaking her out of her revere and into real life, where she was getting fucked by her teacher as 5 other girls masturbated watching her. Hinata put all her strength into saying something intelligent and witty to totally throw the situation to the dogs, but due to the fact her ass was being mauled all she managed was a grunt satisfied moan and sticking her tongue out like a thirsty dog.

"Alright I'll think I'll show you one more position before I head back inside girls." Tsunade said flipping Hinata over helping her to her sitting position. "This is called the tit-job and it's where you place your cock in a girl's tit and allow her to move her it's up and down on your staff. If she is talented enough she'll lick the head of your cock as it comes out of her cleavage and if you're long enough she can even give you a blowjob while she does it."

Straddling Hinata the older woman grabbed her mammoth tits in each hand and placed her cock in between. Tsunade came right then and there Hinata's tits were that soft. It was like fucking a cloud while an angel gives you a massage. Tsunade's cum left a river of cum running down Hinata's valley of Eden. Shaking herself awake the drug addled girl smiled at what her teacher was doing.

"You need a hand with that Ms. Tsunade?" Hinata asked slapping away Tsunade's hands and replacing them with her own.

Hinata knew her breasts better than Tsunade did and did a lot better job holding them in place than Tsunade who was overwhelmed and let the tits run over palm like jello. As if Hinata had subconsciously heard Tsunade's teachings, she started sucking Tsunade's cock as it entered her mouth through her valley. By this time the other girls were climaxing whether it was by themselves or with help. Tsunade realized she was fighting a losing battle here as she came in Hinata's mouth while the main part of her cock was smothered in the teen's marshmallow pillows.

Pulling out of the death trap tits, Tsunade flipped Hinata over and dove back into Hinata's pussy causing the girl to gasp. Tsunade turned on her game face and concentrated on hitting all of Hinata's spots and that she did. Sticking Hinata's leg in the air Tsunade pushed deeper her head nudging against the teenagers womb. Hinata once again had her tongue hanging out and her face contorted in the image of pure pleasure.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Tsunade grunted as she neared her final release.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh!" Hinata moaned as she reached the greatest climax of her life.

They both came at the same time ignorant of the fact that the other girls had left as they had achieved their goal of an orgasm via live porno. Hinata's body shook like a woman having a heart attack as she had multiple orgasms at once her scream scattering birds. Tsunade echoed her scream her spewing cum like a geyser, it quickly filled Hinata's womb and the sheer force of the cum pushed Tsunade's cock out of Hinata's wreck pussy. The cum didn't stop there however, once out Tsunade tried to put out the raging white fire by engulfing her cock in Hinata's tits, but to no avail as the cum turned the pleasure bags white and splattered Hinata's face. Tsunade was getting scared now, it was unnatural for any person to cum this much and all of Hinata's body was covered in white stuff except one place. Seizing Hinata's face Tsunade shoved her cock down her throat. The cum soon slowed then eventually stopped and Tsunade felt….fine?

After cumming enough for several horses Tsunade should have been at least unconscious and at worst dead. Instead she felt perfectly normal, looking down at her cock it was rubbed raw from all the fucking and Tsunade nearly passed out from the pain when she touched it. Turning toward the fucked up teenage girl Tsunade put Hinata in a fire man's lift and carried her into the house every orifice dripping.

After staggering up the stairs Tsunade came into her room to find it a warzone comparable to WWII. There was cum everywhere, the sheets were ruined, and the girls were still in the cum covered bed. They were all asleep however, Ten-Ten fell asleep humping a strap-on tied to a bear, Sakura passed out balls deep in Ino's ass and Ino had this crazy look on her face like she had just solved a NCIS case before the show ended.

Tsunade placed Ino in one of the guest rooms, transported Ten-Ten and Sakura to the downstairs fold out couch and for good measure placed Sakura hand on Ten-Ten's nipple and Ten-Ten's hand on Sakura's balls, finally after hours of work cleaning her room and changing the sheets Tsunade placed Hinata and herself under the same cover and right next to each other on the same pillow.

Tsunade suddenly had a revelation as she lay down to sleep on her bed at 11:37 p.m. The revelation was the fact that she had done something she swore she never do again, fall in love. Facing Hinata Tsunade placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before darkness took her.

Tsunade had a good long sleep and a dream where she was teaching her daughter about the importance of pulling out while fucking her faceless mother. Suddenly Tsunade was opening her eyes blinking to get the light filtering in through her window. Pulling herself into the sitting position Tsunade looked around. Hinata lay beside her and the clock showed 10:24. Tsunade started freaking out until she remembered today was Saturday and she calmed down.

After waiting for her morning wood to die, because she was afraid to jerk off after yesterday's giant orgy, Tsunade pulled herself out of the bed and into the bathroom to wash up. Leaving the bathroom Tsunade went into her closet and pulled out some jeans and a flowery shirt. With her stomach growling Tsunade headed downstairs, pass Sakura and Ten-Ten who were sitting under the covers Tsunade gave them. After Tsunade fixed three bowls of cereal and expertly carried them upstairs with her waitress training. When Tsunade got up the steps Ten-Ten resumed jerking Sakura off and snuggling in her neck.

After placing the bowls on the hallway banister Tsunade knocked twice on Ino's door and entered to Ino bending over as she stretched.

"Hey Ms. C" Ino greeted her teacher "What happened last night I can't remember squat and my vag hurts like hell."

"We just played some board game and watched a few movie no biggie." Tsunade replied giving Ino a bowl of cereal and sending her downstairs.

Tsunade walked into her room in time to see Hinata wake up.

"Nice to see you're up and at em'" Tsunade smiled handing Hinata a bowl which Hinata started eating right away, apparently ravenous.

What Hinata didn't know was that her cereal was spiked with the anti-aphrodisiac which would cause her memory to return over a period of time.

After everybody finished a delicious breakfast of coco puffs they loaded in the Ferrari and Tsunade pulled off.

"Was last night great or what girls?" Tsunade asked with a smile, her hair blowing with the top down and her shades masking her eyes. The girls mumbled their agreement even though none of them truly remembered the night.

Tsunade dropped Ten-Ten off first and when no one was looking Sakura gave her ass a quick slap. Sakura was next, her house being only a few blocks away in the same neighborhood. After driving for a good 20 minutes through the still wet street they arrived at Sakura's house. Tsunade walked up to the door with Sakura and stopped her before she could ring the doorbell.

"If you need anything at all or if you even need to get rid of something just see me during lunch" Tsunade said with a smile cupping Sakura's dick through her shorts.

Leaving the girl shocked Tsunade strode back to her car and pulled out. Three miles away Ino was allowed to limp up the steps and into her parent's arms, leaving just two people in the car.

"So where do you live Ms. Hyuuga?" Tsunade asked once they reached the entrance to the neighborhood.

"My father died in the war and my mother died of a heart attack my 8th grade year. I stay with my aunt, but she could care less where or how safe I am."

"I'm sorry to hear that Hinata." Tsunade replied as she took a dirt road to her house.

"Yes it's a real shame." Hinata said pouting "Say for instance if you hadn't shown up yesterday and some guy did they could simply pull over while taking me home and rape me."

As Hinata said this she unbuttoned her top and let her braless tits overflow. When their eye's connected Tsunade knew that Hinata remembered everything. Pulling over to the side of the road Tsunade ordered Hinata to get in the back. Leaving the car running Tsunade exited the driver's side door, as Hinata crawled through the middle. By the time it took Tsunade to get to the back door the girl had lifted up her skirt and used to fingers to spread her pussy for Tsunade to see.

Struggling to free her rapidly expanding cock, Tsunade simply pulled her pants down far enough that her cock sprang free and left her balls trapped. Wasting no time Tsunade got her cock into the hole it hungered for and started thrusting. Tsunade's hands were on Hinata's thighs pushing up and out the way. Hinata's hands were tweaking the nipples of her breasts as she got fucked on the side of the road by her math teacher.

With every thrust Tsunade's head brush against Hinata's womb sending shivers up the girl's spine. Deciding this was the perfect time for chit-chat Hinata asked a question.

"You fuck teenagers on the side of the road often?"

"Only the beautiful ones" Tsunade replied cheekily "I getting ready to cum."

"Go ahead and cum inside, what happens happens" Hinata replied wrapping her legs around Tsunade's back.

So Tsunade dumped her first load of the day into her girlfriend on the side of the road. Pulling her still semi-hard dick out of Hinata, Tsunade sighed a contented sigh and began to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hinata asked grabbing Tsunade's hand and pulling her back down "I haven't given you your daily tit fuck yet" Hinata said scolding as she would a child.

Smiling at her lover's boldness Tsunade gestured out the open car door. Tsunade sat on the car seat shaking off her pants as Hinata placed her mammoth milk makers on her ten inch cock. Rubbing up and down Hinata got into a natural rhythm which had Tsunade groaning. When Tsunade's head cleared Hinata's tits the girl would give it a good lick before she brought her tits up again. Since her mouth wasn't occupied Tsunade slurred obscenities.

"God damn you fucking tits are amazing. I know a couple of people who would pay good money to ride a whore like you. Try harder you slut, we both know that giving tit-jobs on the side of the road is nothing fucking new for you."

After a few minutes Tsunade came so hard she left a clear indent on the car metal she had been holding. Her cock spasming and splattering most of Hinata's face with her warm cum, she smiled wickedly. Not giving Hinata time to rest Tsunade stood up suddenly, nearly braining herself with the car, and dragged Hinata by the arm to the front of the car. There she bent her dripping pussy over the warm hood, smashing Hinata's tits against the shiny metal. Looking up Hinata could see her reflection in the windshield and see could also see Tsunade pull back and thrust into her.

The feeling was bliss as Tsunade fucked the girl on the side of the road in plain view to any passersby. Hinata felt great as well, her sense of voyeurism being used against her, of course the huge cock in her snatch and the steady pleasuring vibrations of the car's engine didn't hurt.

The couple climaxed together with Tsunade leaning over Hinata's back balls deep into the girl and Hinata splayed over the hood of the car like a hit deer. After she pulled out Tsunade's cum simply flowed out of Hinata's orifice, finding no room. Slapping Hinata's ass the couple got into the car in the nude to the world. On the ride home Hinata caught Tsunade's mouth doing an array of expression from: happy to said sad to so angry Tsunade was afraid to say anything to an over stimulated look where Tsunade got hard again.

"Okay what are you thinking about over there?" Hinata asked.

"I'm thinking about all the things I've been through to get to this moment right here and I realize it's a blessing I've made it even halfway." Tsunade replied seriously.

"Why don't you share your experiences aloud? I would certainly like to hear them, how about when you first lost your virginity?" Hinata asked.

"Well I was sixteen….."

**First and foremost I know this story is crap. I wrote it for a porn site about two years back just when I was getting started writing Futa stories. I simply changed the names around to fit the Naruto universe and added and removed a few paragraphs. Anyway you can review if you want, but I really don't care about this story. I like it a lot better if you reviewed Cherry Blossom Temptation or Birth of a Fighting Princess. That's really all I have to say so yeah…**

**Good Day, Good Evening and Good Night. **


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

Welcome to the Jungle

This story contains **rape** and a lot of it. You have been warned.

"Woo!" Rukia said taking an exceptionally rough drop on the rapids.

Rukia Kurosaki and her husband Marine Corps Captain Ichigo Kurosaki (Ret.) were taking on the Futaleufu River in their kayaks. For those who don't know, the Futaleufu River runs through Chile in South America. The couple (Rukia 22- Ichigo 25) always went adventuring on their honeymoons to exotic places to sate their adventurous appetite.

Rukia had on the standard life preserver, but that didn't her DD-cups from pulling the straps tight. Rukia was an average sized woman (5'8 even) with a tanned complexion and long hair that she tied into a pony tail. She taught a power Yoga class and a 2nd grade class.

Ichigo wasn't by any means a weakling as he jogged 3 times a day, bench pressed 320, and taught boxing at the community gym. Ichigo was well above Rukia's height with a 6'2 and no matter how much he got outside, he forever had a pale skin tone. His hair was buzzed cropped and he checked daily for gray hairs caused by their adopted daughter Anna (4 years old).

Getting back to the rapids, the couple were enjoying themselves immensely. Being no rookie when it came to rafting the duo was on was Class V rapids and was navigating like a pro. The turquoise colored water rushed below them as they took turns with ease, almost as if racing. Entering the Gates of the Inferno Canyon Rukia pulled ahead laughing at her husband.

"Gonna have to do better than that Ichi-y boy!" Rukia taunted.

Grunting Ichigo grinned from ear to ear as he hit the back of his wife's kayak with his oar. Ichigo instantly realized his mistake as Rukia struggled to regain control of the back of the kayak. To top it off they just entered Inferno Canyon's infamous series of Class V drops.

With a massive effort Ichigo pushed Rukia out of the current toward the shore and himself further in, confident he would be able to take on the current better than his out of control wife. What Ichigo didn't see were the rocks that had surfaced due to the week of minor drought. Ichigo went wide eyed when he saw these, but then his eyes quickly turned into narrow slits of determination his wife called his "Game Face".

"Come on!" He yelled his neck veins bulging "If I can defuse an IED, I can take some fucking rocks! Oorah!"

With that Ichigo disappeared down the river. Rukia didn't see any of this however, as she struggled not to hit some rocks by the shore that Ichigo also failed to see. Despite her skill Rukia was helpless as her kayak smashed into a rock and threw her clear of the wreckage and into the tree line. Luckily enough for Rukia she missed the trees and rolled down a grassy hill further into the jungle, unluckily enough for Rukia this hill ended abruptly as she was thrown off a cliff.

Greeted by an unfamiliar sense of vertigo, she snapped open her eyes just as she began to drop. Her breath caught in her throat when Rukia tried to scream as she flailed her arms. She fell into the lagoon with massive force splashing water everywhere and making a loud sound in the canyon she landed in. Slowly floating to the bottom Rukia looked around as fish swam by and the plant life waved back and forth in the current before swimming up and breaking the surface.

Swimming to the shore Rukia heaved herself onto dry land gasping for air.

"Ouch!" Rukia cried out looking down at her right hand.

She had pricked herself on a spiny bright purple plant that set on the border between lush grass and smooth water. Suddenly Rukia felt woozy and threw up on the ground in front of her. Crawling for a few steps she collapsed losing all feeling within her extremities. Flipping herself onto her back with the last of her strength Rukia stared into the tree blocked sky as her vision tunneled.

Right before she lost consciousness Rukia croaked "Ichigo" and passed out as shadowy figures entered her field of view.

Orihime approached the fallen figure spear and shield raised. Yuzu and her sister flanked her side's bows at their sides. The Soul Society were not ignorant when it came to the hostility of outsiders in their valley and showed no mercy in enslaving or executed the occasional intruder.

**Orihime's POV**

Orihime was a mediocre 6'7 not being the tallest or shortest of the Soul Society tribe. She had long braided hair that dropped down to her collar bones. She was part of the few hunter teams that forested for food daily and therefore was exceptionally physically fit. Orihime also had the lightest skin color of her tribe due to the fact that her mother was an outsider.

Yuzu and her twin were both 6'1 and had shaved heads with an excessive amount of piercings. They were the best shots the village had and could hit a screaming colowi (what they call a toucan) from 50 yards.

Seeing the poison filled plant it didn't take long for Orihime to piece together what had happened. Having had contact with the deadly flower before Orihime knew that the outsider only had a rok (hour) to live if she didn't get attention. Holstering her spear and shield Orihime scooped the woman up over her shoulder.

"We'll take her back to the village." Orihime said and the twins nodded to their leader in understanding.

They ran back to the village with unparalleled speed; clearing up raised tree roots, ducking under low branches, and clearing invisible gaps with ease. Each girl had memorized the forest around the village forward and backwards since they could walk and partially in the dark.

Halting for a sentry Orihime announced herself.

"I am Orihime, daughter of Mazaki the Great and head of hunting squad tress" Orihime said pounding her chest causing her D-cups to jiggle.

"You may pass daughter of Mazaki." The female sentry said almost automatically.

Slowing their pace the girls (all 3 of them were 18) entered the village's main gate. A smile crossed Orihime's face as entered the hustle and bustle of her village once more. Traders harked their goods in the market, their cries echoing across the village. Mothers pulled up crops in their long plain blue dresses as their daughters ran around the village causing mischief.

Hunters and scouts entered and exited the village not slowing for anyone not important wearing their simple brown bra made from plain cloth and their brown raji (skirt) or rajin (like a skirt except the cloth goes all the underneath and connects with the skirt in the back forming underwear of sorts).

The houses increased in size as they went further into the village, going from small huts to large lodges. At the center of the village on top of a hill was the Chief's lodge where the hunters and scouts entered and left from.

Yuzu poked the day dreaming Orihime hard in the back snapping her out of her dream state. Remembering their situation Orihime hurried to the shaman's hut. The shaman's hut was near the Chief's lodge and Orihime received approving looks from the women as she carried the outsider to the shaman's hut.

The shaman was an outsider herself, but she had helped the people so much with her powers she was now considered one of them. Before the shaman got there a person would get sick and their closest friend was supposed to take an oath to help them get well. Even you didn't take the oath you were exiled from the village, but if you failed to make the woman better you were killed. Because of this there were a lot of deaths until the shaman came and started healing everyone.

Yuzu and her twin left for their house halfway towards the shaman hut leaving Orihime to knock three times, pause, then knock two more times by herself.

"Come in!" A woman yelled from inside.

Pushing open the door Orihime walked to the back of the hut and laid the intruder on one of 5 wooden tables. The shaman Hiyori was in the corner of the hut working on a villager. Orihime liked Hiyori a lot, mainly because she taught her the English her mother wasn't able to. Orihime's mother was an outsider and her other mother was Mazaki the Great. Mazaki was the chief before the current one and had died defending the village from another tribe's attack by starting an avalanche of boulders killing herself and the other tribe's warriors.

The day before the attack she impregnated an outsider, but the villagers refused to take the offspring of an outside as their leader so Unohanawas elected Chief and when Orihime came of age she was put in charge of the hunters, Harribel's old job. Orihime didn't mind however, Unohanadid a great job as Chief probably way better than the job Orihime would have done.

Walking around the curtain, Orihime watched as Hiyori jerk off a mother. All the women of the Kondo village had cocks, and this was a fact that went back as far as time itself. If a Soul Society got pregnant the baby would have both parts and if a Soul Society woman impregnated an outsider the baby would still have both male and female parts. Your job in the village was judged by your cock size, physical strength, and determination. The woman with the biggest cock, the strongest muscles, and the greatest will was named Chief while a woman with a small penis, not so strong, and not very motivated would be a farmer and a wife.

The villager came quickly under Hiyori's ministrations. After measuring how far her cum shot, the length of her cock, and the weight of her balls Hiyori gave the woman permission to get dressed. Hiyori being the tease as she is gently cupped the woman's ass before she left.

"So how can I help you Orihime?" Hiyori said turning around.

"I'm not the one who needs help." Orihime said pointing to the intruder "She touched the Kokkali flower by the lagoon and she only has about 20 minutes left to live."

"Uh huh." Hiyori said un-nerving calm.

Walking over to her drawers she pulled out several jars and containers and sat them down on the table next to Rukia.

"After I treat her I'll send her to holding area." Hiyori said ushering Orihime out her hut "Looks like there is going to be a competition tonight."

**Rukia's POV**

"Ugh my head." Rukia groaned coming back to the land of the living.

"Nice to see you're awake, but I don't have time for you to slowly come around." A woman said.

Opening her mouth Rukia's mouth connected with another softer mouth. The soft orifice sent her tongue out probing the unexplored area that was Rukia's mouth and before Rukia knew it she was returning the kiss tongue and all. Realizing what she was doing Rukia's eyes shot open and she shot up shoving the woman off her.

The offender wore a white lab coat which did nothing to hide her delicious curves. You could tell be her accent and skin tone that she was British. She was about 5'9 but the air she exuded made her seem like a giant. She had a great pair of dark chocolate breasts which was attractive for a woman of her apparent age (31).

"Nice to see your awake honey." She smiled "My name is Hiyori."

"Why did you kiss me?" Hiyori groaned the pain in her head not receding.

"Because I need to let you know the situation you're in." Hiyori said simply.

"Situation?" Rukia groaned, and then suddenly the events of that day came back in a rush "ICHIGO!"

Rukia shot up only to be pushed back down by Hiyori.

"You are currently in a village, controlled by a tribe that has yet to make contact with the modern world." Hiyori explained "You are currently their prisoner and if you try to escape they'll kill you."

Rukia sat there for a good 5 minutes wrapping her mind that statement. Hiyori vanished into another room then came back with 2 mugs made from clay and a sweet smelling liquid.

"Drink this; it should help with the headache." Hiyori said handing Rukia a mug.

"They are about to start the competition soon." Hiyori said off-handedly.

"Competition?" Rukia questioned "By the way my name is Rukia."

"The competition is where the women of the village fight over prisoners compete for the ownership of slaves." Hiyori said "Unfortunately for you have a huge rack so you'll be a highly valuable prize."

Laughing Hiyori gently slapped Rukia's tits causing the offended woman to cover her sensitive nipples with one arm.

"What about the men of the village?" Rukia inquired.

"There are no men, everyone in the Soul Society village are dickgirls." Hiyori sighed.

Rukia let out a shower of her drink and spit in shock.

"Dick what!?" Rukia yelled.

"Hermaphrodites" Hiyori said "They have both parts."

"I know what a Herm is, but I refuse to believe that there is a village full of dickgirls." Rukia said indignantly.

"If you don't believe my words maybe you'll believe your eyes." Hiyori said with infinite patience.

Walking out the front door Rukia could see Amazonian women all heading in one direction until the door swung shut. Hiyori returned about 20 seconds later followed by three 16 to 20 year old girls. Saying something in a language Rukia didn't recognize. In unison the girls pulled up their skirts revealing their dicks. Giggling the girls dropped their skirts and ran out the hut.

"Alright let's go, I need to get you to the arena." Hiyori said to the flabbergasted woman.

Standing the woman up Hiyori marched her out the hut as the last stragglers headed towards the arena.

**Orihime's POV**

The arena was located in the back of the village and could easily fit all 500 of the village's inhabitants. The stands were raised in a circle around a football sized area. On the field there were multiple obstacles ranging from a rock wall to a raised stage obviously meant for fighting.

The stands were packed out and the noise was tremendous. Merchants sold their goods in exchange for the quartz coins the Soul Society village used as currency. Orihime stood inside the preparation area with the competitors. Just like any other sport the crowd had their favorites, the Soul Society village's favorite was Yourichi daughter of Harribel. Anyone could join the competition, but only the long term competitors actually stood a chance.

Because of this Orihime got strange looks from the other dark skinned women when she signed up. That and the fact that Orihime never competed in the competition, preferring to sit and watch. Honestly Orihime herself didn't know why she was there as she prepared. Just the thought of seeing the intruder in the hands of another made Orihime mad enough to sign up before she realized what she was doing.

So there Orihime sat readying for the first competition the 100 pace sprint. Orihime wasn't particularly worried; she didn't become Head of the Hunters on merit alone. She trained brutally day and night honing her skills through a series of 5 mile runs through enemy territory, scaling the valley the village was located in, and holding her breath in the lagoon for a full 5 minutes. Because of this Orihime was certain she could beat all the other contestants if they under-estimated her.

A horn sounded rousing the 10 competitors from their thoughts. Lining up at the gate exit they left staging area one at a time when their names were called. As per usual Yourichi received the most applause, but in a surprising turn of events the announcer called a third name.

"**And the final competitor is ORIHIME!"**The announcer called out.

The crowd didn't know whether to cheer or remain quiet at this unexpected add on so there was a smatter of applause that died out quickly.

"**The day is late so we'll only be doing 3 of the 5 competitions. First up the 100 Pace Sprint!" **The fast speaking announcer rang the gong once all the contestants were at the starting line.

They all shot out of the gate, some faster than other but Orihime was moving faster than them all. Yourichi usually didn't even have to try to beat the other contenders, but by the time she bent low to increase her speed Orihime had already crossed the finish line.

Huffing Yourichi passed the finish line about 3 seconds later with most of the other women 4 seconds behind her. As per the rules the last 4 contestants were disqualified and the remaining women set up for the obstacle course.

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia watched the tournament from her cell which offered a great few of the proceedings. Two guards stood at attention in front of her cell, their tightly drawn rajin clearly outlining their cocks. Any attempts at communication had been fruitless as they just ignored her. The only other consolation in the awful mess she was in was the fact that she wasn't alone. A 19 year old girl had been on an expedition with her parents when a group of masked women attacked separated them.

The girl refused to say anything more than that, not even her name. She just sat their sobbing into her legs. Sighing Rukia turned back to the tournament and issued a prayer for Ichigo's safety.

**Orihime's POV**

Yourichi sent multiple undisguised dirty looks at Orihime who smiled back. Ringing the gong again the competitors took off. The first obstacle was the stone step where the women jumped from stone to stone avoiding the mud. Orihime and Yourichi were neck and neck as the hit the rocks looking directly in each other's face.

It looked as if they were floating their feet not even touching the ground and leaving all the other girls in the dust and/or mud. Jumping from the last stone, they performed a synchronized combat roll and took off running at the next obstacle which was the rope climb onto 20 yards worth of monkey bars. Halfway up the rope the rest of the women quit to watch the 2 speed demons.

Reaching the monkey bars Yourichi slid Orihime a swift and undetectable kick to the ribs causing Orihime to gasp as she lagged behind. Yourichi hit the ground first and ran toward the finish line. Crossing the finish line Yourichi didn't stop and neither did Orihime. They both went directly to the final challenge: _The duel._

They were both given long staffs with rocks wrapped in an excessive amount of wet leaves on the end. They would bruise, but not kill if contact was made. The melee was fast and furious as Head of the hunters and the daughter of the Chief exchanged blows. Yourichi feinted a thrust then brought the back of staff up hitting Orihime in the ribs. Yourichi however received an unexpected hit to the side of the head courtesy of Orihime's training staff.

Falling on her back Orihime swung her staff at the disoriented Yourichi knocking her legs from under her. Rolling over Orihime mounted her and pinned her arms to the ground. There was silence as Yourichi struggled for an escape tactic before final admitting defeat in the form of a shrill whistle.

Jumping to her feet Orihime smiled as she held up her hands in victory. The crowd went nuts, Yourichi had never been defeated before and the first time the Head of the Hunters tried she won. Orihime was handed the crown of the arena and was led to the cages as the women showered her with flowers.

Reaching cages the smile dropped from the triumphant Orihime's face as she stared into the intruder's face. There nothing but contempt and rage in Rukia's eyes. Defiance personified.

"Take her to my hut." Orihime said breaking eye contact.

**Rukia's POV**

"Take your hands off me!" Rukia struggled fruitlessly as she was dragged out the cage, out the stadium, through the village, up a hill, and was thrown into a hut.

Once the footsteps of the guards receded Rukia tried the door only to find it barred. Looking around and seeing all the windows were small and high up, Rukia got to work rearranging furniture to look for an exit. Suddenly the door opened behind her and Rukia slowly turned her head around to see who it was.

It was none other than the champion of the competition, who slid a board into place over the door. The two caught and maintained eye contact for approximately 5 seconds before Rukia bolted for the knife lying on the kitchen table. Rukia was by no means slow, but the Amazon was faster grabbing her arm before she even got halfway there.

"My name is Orihime and you're mine." Orihime said in a language she hadn't practiced in a while.

"Uhhh my name is Rukia and I happened to be married thank you?" Rukia said confused.

"I won you fair and square so your body belongs to me." Orihime said with a sense of finality in her voice.

**Omniscient POV**

With her free hand Orihime ripped off Rukia's much abused shirt freeing her firm tits. Rukia yanked away and snatched the knife off the table, turning on Orihime she was immediately disarmed by the battle hardened woman. Grabbing both of Rukia's shoulders Orihime threw the white woman to the ground and straddled her.

"Resistance is futile, just give up." With that Orihime roughly groped Rukia's breasts.

Despite trying her hardest Rukia was unable to contain a moan as it slipped from her lips. Orihime took this opportunity to lean forward and capture Rukia's open mouth. Rukia's first thought was to rip the woman's tongue right off, but that wouldn't be good if she wanted to get back to Ichigo so Rukia went limp.

Feeling all of her slaves muscles go slack Orihime paused. Orihime really didn't know what to do as she was a virgin herself and despite the act she was putting on, she wasn't really into the whole marking her slave thing. She had watched another hunter do that to a captive so Orihime was simply doing what she did.

Carefully Orihime removed her hands and stood up, but Rukia remained motionless on the floor staring into space. The other hunter's slave had fought tooth and nail until she was tied down and marked so Orihime had to improvise on what to do. Dragging Rukia by her feet Orihime picked up the woman and dropped her, length ways, onto her bed.

Rukia's tits jiggled with every movement causing Orihime to pitch a tent with her wraparound cloth. Dragging the woman's pants off Orihime threw them over her shoulder and stared at the woman in front of her. She was beautiful in every way from her luscious hanging tits, to her full curves and her wide hips. She had a faint blush across her face and her arms lay loosely above her head which showed that she wasn't totally emotionally detatched.

Fumbling with her cloth, Orihime pulled out her 8 inch cock and held it in her hand. Orihime had masturbated before, but sex was another matter entirely. Following her instincts Orihime shuffled forward and grabbed the white woman's hand. Placing the slender hand around her cock, Orihime shivered at the wonderful feeling.

Rukia was actually intrigued with the anatomy of the woman and began to jack the woman off while maintaining her thousand yard stare. She was completely caught off guard however when Orihime came after 20 seconds of Rukia's attention. This was signified by a loud grunt and an increase in Orihime's hand's pace.

Orihime bent over the bed as she released her load all over Rukia's face. By then Orihime was running on pure lust for the woman in front of her. She had barely finished climaxing before shoving her cock into Rukia's mouth. This did prevail in provoking a reaction from the woman as her airway was blocked by 4 inches of cock.

Orihime moaned loudly as she skull fucked Rukia and Rukia tried to break Orihime's iron grip. Then Orihime said something that totally through Rukia off her game.

"I love you!" She yelled coming down Rukia's throat.

Orihime, not having have been shown affection as a child, confused her attraction for Rukia with love not that it mattered to her. Diligently swallowing Orihime's chocolate tasting cum Rukia lay there not knowing what to do. Orihime circled around the bed and opened Rukia's wide giving her a beautiful view of her pussy.

"Please don't!" Rukia pleaded as she blushed.

"I need to…make you…mine!" Orihime said fighting with Rukia's hands trying to protect her precious parts.

"Please don't, I have a husband and a daughter!" Rukia cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes I'll be your husband and you'll have my daughter!" Orihime said misunderstanding Rukia.

Getting frustrated Orihime leaned forward and slapped Rukia. The sound echoed throughout the room and Rukia brought her hands up to her cheek letting Orihime finally thrust inside her pussy. Holding her hands down Orihime pressed her body against her prize as she got accustomed to the feeling of Rukia's tight pussy.

Rukia openly let tears stream down her face as Orihime began humping her and grunting. You could hear the creaking of the bed from outside as Orihime continued the village's tradition with a viscous passion. Sobbing sounds came from Rukia as she was violated in a foreign place by unexplainable people. Getting frustrated with her slave's noise, Orihime placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise so she could enjoy her conquest.

Despite Ichigo ravaging Rukia every other day, her honey pot had managed to stay tight over the years. While this was horrible for Rukia as she was raped, this was amazing for Orihime who felt as if velvet was conforming around her cock, milking her essence.

"AHHH!" Orihime cried out as she unloaded her large load into Rukia's orifice.

The sound of the woman's mind breaking was almost audible as a smile slowly spread across Rukia's face. Wrapping her legs around the exhausted light skinned woman. Orihime tried to roll off the woman, but was shocked to find out that Rukia's leg lock was too tight.

"Where are you going big boy?" Rukia purred.

Wrapping her hands around Orihime, Rukia brought the light skinned teenager in for a deep kiss.

"Enough…get off me." Orihime huffed barely keeping her eyes open.

Even though her face didn't show it, Orihime was shocked. She couldn't believe this woman was wearing her out! In her defense she didn't know sexual intercourse would feel this good. Releasing her death grip, Rukia allowed Orihime to roll off her and land on the floor with a dull thud.

"What have you been doing that has you so tired Ichigo?" Rukia said standing up above Orihime, the Amazon's cum flowing freely out of her hole.

"I-I-Ichigo?" Orihime stuttered.

She never got an answer as Rukia lowered herself onto Orihime. Despite the woman's exhaustion her cock stood at attention, veins bulging. Rukia started gyrating on top of Orihime working her ass up and down on her cock. Leaning forward, Rukia smiled as she smothered her rapist with her breasts.

"I love you." Rukia smiled gently at the teenager as she lost conscious.

(-_-)

**Orihime's POV**

Orihime opened her eyes to a warzone. She was standing in formation with the rest of the Soul Society warriors as warriors from another tribe barreled down on them. The crash was deafening as spear met shield and knives parted skin and Orihime was in the thick of it all.

It was as if she couldn't be touched she was moving so fast. Just a light skinned blur with her spear and shield stabbing the enemy, protecting exposed backs, and ending lives left and right. There was a mighty horn that caused the enemy to retreat and Orihime, with the rest of the village's warriors, raised her weapon and victory and celebrated.

There was a flash of white light and Orihime was patrolling among the enemy prisoners. It was strange because she had a strange weightlessness about her and she couldn't control her feet. It was as if her body was on auto-pilot and she was sitting in the cockpit.

Walking pass the groaning wounded Orihime walked into the lagoon area. In the middle of the lagoon was a flawless woman, but for some strange reason she couldn't make out any details. It was like she was everything and nothing at the same time. Turning, the woman transformed in a being of pure white blinding Orihime.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Orihime yelled, her cock becoming hard as warmness enveloped it.

"You taste good." Was all the being said before it exploded into a myriad of images.

Orihime lurched up from her dream as she climaxed all over Rukia's face. Rukia had been sucking Orihime off in her sleep and now she licked the reward off her face with a passion.

"You were talking in your sleep." Rukia said simply "You better get up if you want to get to work on time Ichigo."

Looking up Orihime went wide eyed. Based on the shadows the sun was making she was late for hunting duty! Jumping out the bed Orihime tried to put on her clothes and take off her necklaces at the same time. She wasn't helped by the fact that Rukia kept trying to suck her cock.

Finally getting her clothes on, Orihime grabbed her mother's spear off the wall and charged out the house not even bothering to close the door. Outside instead of encountering the slow bustle of morning activity, Orihime was greeted with mass movement as people ran to and fro to complete tasks and mothers ushered their daughters inside.

Orihime finally realized the bell above the chief's hut was tolling.

**~Dong Dong Dong~ **Stop. ~**Dong Dong Dong~ **Stop.

"**3 bells? That's the call for an emergency assembly of the warriors and hunters!" **Orihime realized.

Rushing towards the arena, Orihime joined the horde of warriors and hunters heading in the same direction. Once 75% of the fighting fit within the Soul Society village were inside the arena Unohanacame out looking disheveled.

"Attention Soul Society warriors!" Unohanabegan, her voice traveling throughout the arena silencing the women present "We face a grave threat! I have just been informed that the Huceo Mundo village is mustering their forces to attack us!"

This caused a roar of outrage among the spear wielding women, which was eventually quieted down by the chief.

"I am now giving my daughter Yourichi full control of our forces so that she may prove herself and bring glory to our village!" Cheers went up from the warriors. "Go forth my warriors and show them why the Soul Society village has survived for 1000 years!"

The roar was tremendous as the woman yelled excitement, anger, and a little fear. Yourichi then came from behind her mother wearing the ceremonial battle headdress.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked "All capable women are hereby ordered to move to the scouting post on the edge of the Huceo Mundo territory. When we do crush them, it'll be in their homes not ours!"

With that Yourichi hopped down from the raised platform and left arena followed closely by the village's army of 200 (give or take 20) futanari.

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia was kind of sad that Ichigo had to rush off to work, but that was life for you. Standing up she went over to the kitchen and ate some of the food lying around. After the stampede of women, which Rukia watched from the front yard, she decided to walk around.

A couple minutes after the warriors left the village, like clockwork, all the girls were released from their mother's death like grip. Rukia watched everything carefully for a half-rok as the village continued its daily routine. The vendors always tried to entice the kids first so they could go beg their mothers. The mothers continued to work diligently in large group fields as well as some in their own personal fields. All the while children of all ages ran wild and free around the village.

Once again getting the burning in her loins, Rukia set out to find someone to fuck her, but first she needed some new clothes. Going back into Orihime's hut Rukia shed her ruined shirt and dirty pants for a long blue dress that Orihime would wear on formal occasions. Since the dress was a little tight on her assets, Rukia cut a vertical slit from the collar of the dress to half-way down her tits and left the hut. Sticking to the outskirts of the village Rukia circled around until she came upon an alleyway that the girls hid in when they played hide and seek.

Sitting on the sidelines was a girl, about 16 (Hinamori), watching the other children play.

"Looks like you could use some company." Rukia said walking up behind the girl.

The girl jumped and whirled around so fast she nearly broke her neck. Backing up she tripped over a rock and fell on her butt. After convincing the girl she wasn't going to hurt her through a series of hand gestures and a warm smile, the girl sat back down on her tree stump next to the outsider.

"I'm pretty sure you can't understand me, but there is something I need to talk about." the girl said.

While Rukia didn't understand anything she was saying, she did understand the tone and immediately recognized it as a "girl" problem.

"There is this girl I like, but I want to become a warrior so I can't say I like her as our tradition states." She began "But I'm afraid if I don't tell her I like her someone not interested in becoming a warrior will. What should I do?"

As Rukia listened to the girl explain her life threatening crisis she slowly crept her hand around the girl drawing her in closer until they were side by side. When the girl finally finish she looked up at the busty woman for at least a look of understanding and was surprised when she found a lot of it.

"I don't know what you said and all I got out that was that your name is probably Hinamori." Hinamori nodded "What I suggest is that you follow your heart and screw what anybody else thinks. However you won't be able to faces who you're talking about with a hard on now will you?"

Halfway through the last sentence Rukia casually placed her left hand of the tent Hinamori was creating staring at Rukia's breasts causing the girl to moan. Sliding off her tree stump, Rukia got on her knees in front of the girl and lifted up her skirt revealing a throbbing 5 inch cock. Tsk-ing Rukia set to work alleviating Hinamori's hardness.

Rukia didn't have to work long as Hinamori came rather quickly in Rukia's mouth. Swallowing Rukia smiled at the girl and ushered out the alley way and into the heart of a vigorous game of hide n' seek. Smiling Rukia watched from the shadows as Hinamori approached a taller girl and after a moment of stuttering, smiled at the girl's response. Withdrawing behind the house Rukia circled around to a small garden where a mother (Kuukaku) was hard at work harvesting her crops and throwing them into a basket. She had long, black, slightly wild hair that reached her lower back. Another important feature was the fact that she lacked the lower part of her left arm.

Not wanting to get her dress dirty Rukia took it off and hung it up on the mother's clothesline. At the same time she picked a large cloth to wrap around her breasts and a skirt to wear. Wordlessly she stepped over the fence and began helping the mother with her work. The woman definitely noticed the outsider helping her, but didn't say anything. As they finished up the woman gestured for Rukia to come inside and Rukia obliged.

The hut wasn't small nor was it extremely big. It had a kitchen and two rooms and nice spaced windows. Reaching what looked to be a sink the woman reached up and tugged on a fray rope dropping water into the sink from a tube on the roof. Once the sink was filled both women got to work washing the vegetables.

Now Rukia was no psychiatrist, but she could tell when a person was stressed and by the way she man handled those fruits, this woman was stressed. Rukia's guess was the sudden leaving of most of the warriors to battle. Once they were done washing Rukia took the woman by the hand and led her over into one of the rooms and directed for her to lay flat on her stomach on the bed.

Once that was done Rukia unfastened the woman's cloth that held up her C cups and let it float to the floor. After Ichigo started getting pains in his back Rukia would massage his back every night and Ichigo claimed that Rukia had the touch of an angel. Rukia once again worked her magic here, her hands lightly dancing across the woman's back releasing knots and soothing the skin.

After taking off the woman's skirt Rukia flipped her over onto her back. The woman made an attempt to cover her breasts and her raging boner at the same time and fail miserably. Reaching around, Rukia untied her own bra and let her large assets out. Prying the woman's hand off her cock, Rukia replaced them with her tits. Now the woman's staff was only 6 inches so Rukia enveloped them completely and had no room to move up and down for the tit-job she was planning.

Switching up her style Rukia stood up and straddled the woman, while massaging her breasts. Determined to get some relief today, Rukia sat up slightly and spread her lips for the woman to see. Seeing the woman try and fail to spear Rukia with her cock by thrusting upwards at Rukia's hole, Rukia sighed. Placing both hands on the woman's chest Rukia slowly lowered herself down ever so slowly until she was at the hilt of the cock.

From there Rukia began to gyrate in a clockwise motion, causing the woman to moan loudly. Kuukaku's cock was greatly different from the two other she had recently had inside her. The ex-warrior's cock was constantly twitching and throbbing within her. It was as if her cock was a vibrator as well as it sent steady shiver of ecstasy up Rukia's spine.

Grabbing Rukia's ass the mother started jack hammering in and out of Rukia at an alarming rate, creating slapping sounds with each thrust. Rukia was enjoying this with a passion, the mother's cock was great (although not as thick as she would like) and she was hitting all her spots. Matching the mother's thrusts Rukia leaned in for a passionate kiss. Suddenly a loud yell came from right outside the bedroom door and the door opened. Out tumbled a 16 year old girl clutching her penis and kneeling in a small puddle of her own cum.

The girl was extremely muscular with short spiky hair (Tatsuki). Apparently the mother's daughter returned to find the scene before her. Instead of leaving she cracked the door and masturbated to the whole thing, but when she climaxed she fell forward knocking open the door and creating an awkward moment. After a few seconds of this Rukia gestured for the girl to join them and the mother finally spoke.

"Indeed why don't you join us honey." She asked.

"What really?!" The daughter replied startled.

"If you don't come and take this woman right now you're forbidden to go outside for the next week!" The mother sighed.

Still clutching her cock she shuffled over to the foot of the bed and the mother resumed her thrusting. The only hole the daughter saw was Rukia's anus, so that's where she unknowingly entered. Needless to say Rukia screamed so loud from the instant climax that some kids outside stopped playing. Slowly coming down from her shuddering orgasm, Rukia collapsed on top of the mother who was still thrusting into this unbelievably tight hole.

If anyone was being pleasured right now it the daughter however. Rukia's ass squeezed her like a Russian bear bringing her to an orgasm twice already. Finally after her third orgasm the daughter had enough lube to pull out and back off the bed in exhaustion, letting her overflow spill out Rukia's ass. The mother didn't have nearly as much stamina as her daughter so was only able to come once, but her climax was far powerful than her daughter's.

Increasing her tempo then suddenly going balls deep into the outsider, the mother unloaded her seed deep inside Rukia. As a matter of fact she came so much that despite clogging the only exit, the cum still managed to leak out the sides of her cock.

Ever so slowly Rukia lifted herself off the cock with a little *pop*. The mother had evidently poured about 10 oz. worth of cum into Rukia as it leaked out and ran down Rukia's leg. Being the only woman awake in the room Rukia took a shower and simply left. Switching out the cloths for the dress once more Rukia walked backed to Orihime's hut and collapsed on the bed and into a dreamless sleep.

(-_-)

The first day of the war between the two villages there were already casualties. The only entrance to the Huceo Mundo territory was a narrow pass with high hills on both sides and as they tried to quickly pass the Huceo Mundo caused an avalanche of boulders blocking their entrance and killing the lead squad. So now the army sat on the opposite end of a field, the Huceo Mundo held the other side which contained the pass, fighting a war of attrition.

Orihime and her 2 squad mates were tasked with finding a way into Huceo Mundo territory without going through the pass. To do that they needed to cross the open field, but if they did that in the day time they would easily be spotted. So was in the dead of night as Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin crept into the tree line that acted as the border for the Huceo Mundo's camp.

They remained stock still as a patrol passed inches from their faces. They each were naked covered in mud and leaves. They only had spears because Orihime decided if they got caught and needed to fight they needed to be running not fighting. Once she was certain the patrol had passed Orihime gave the signal and the group moved to skirt around Huceo Mundo's main camp fire.

The Huceo Mundo women were celebrating their so called victory with lots of drinking and partying much to Orihime's happiness. Finally passing the camp Orihime allowed her squad to catch their breath.

"How do we even know if there is an alternate entrance?" Yuzu questioned doing her best to silence her breathing.

"How else did they get this army out of their territory?" Orihime asked.

Nodding in the logic of the statement they moved forward once again, their destination the natural rock wall along the right side of the pass where a warrior said she saw movement. After a rok of searching Orihime heard movement and signal the squad to drop to the ground. To the shock of their eyes a circular section of the wall rolled out the way revealing a cave entrance. Orihime was unsure how the Huceo Mundo manage this, but she knew her mission included making sure that cave exited into Huceo Mundo territory.

As the squad prepared to move a Huceo Mundo warrior came out the cave. Now the Huceo Mundo villager's average penis size was smaller than one of the Soul Society's, but every so often there we'll be a woman born with an exceptionally large or long dick.

This was one of those warriors. She stood at a measly 6 even on the best of days. While must from the Futanari villages were broad and muscular, she was thin and lighter than most, obviously the daughter of an outsider. Her hair was tied into two different long braids that were ornately crafted, most likely by a team of servants. Her cock was a magnificent 11 inches in length and too thick for the average woman with veins running up and down the length.

After standing there for a couple minutes she loosed a sigh and Orihime could hear the sound the warm liquid hitting the rainforest ground. Pointing to Karin, Orihime pointed toward the cave then she pointed to herself and Yuzu then the warrior. Nodding Karin slowly got up and crept into the cave. Following Orihime's lead Yuzu stood up as well shaking with excitement.

Orihime lightly stepped toward the woman, careful not to step on a branch or bush was Yuzu flanked around to the woman's right. Stopping a few feet from Orihime stood at her full height which brought her eyes to about neck level with the 22 year old woman. Hearing the bird call Yuzu used Orihime unsheathed her twin blades. The knives were a 6 inches in length and had hilts of hardened wood. Orihime had wrapped some vines around the hilt to increase her grip.

With one swift movement Orihime reached around and place her right blade around the base of the woman's cock as her left blade reached around her neck. The woman froze up as the last bit of her piss petered out. Emerging from the shadows Yuzu tied up the woman and shoved a rock wrap in vines that allowed her to wrap around the warriors head (basically a gag).

"Try to escape and you die, nod if you understand." Orihime commanded.

She received small nod from the woman.

"Yuzu go see if Karin needs help, and secure the cave. I'll be there in a minute." Orihime said.

After Yuzu left Orihime grabbed the warrior by her shoulders and walked her into the forest and sat her down against a tree. Removing the rock gag Orihime narrowly dodged a well aim spit at her.

"That wasn't very nice now was it?" Orihime said "Let's cut to the chase, you're going to tell me how many warriors are in your army, how many are in the cave and whether those tunnels leads to your village."

"Like hell I will." The warrior growled.

"I believe you'll see things my way….in time, now what is your name?" Orihime asked.

"I am Sui-Feng, warrior of the Huceo Mundo tribe, and seasoned fighter." She said proudly, but Orihime felt like there was something else about her that she wasn't mentioning.

"Bullshit." Orihime said simply "The Huceo Mundo tribe has seen a real battle in ages, you know why? Because in order to get to your village you have to go through our village and out village has never fallen."

Sui-Feng refused to return Orihime's gaze knowing she been revealed as a mere novice.

"Now we can do this nice and easy, or the hard way." Orihime said and didn't receive an answer "Very well then."

Setting her stuff down the getting on her knees Orihime grabbed the warrior's cock causing her to jump.

"How many warriors are in your army?" Orihime asked…no answer.

So Orihime lightly ran her hand along the length of the long and thick cock causing it rise. Once the cock was fully erect Orihime took one of her knives and held it against the woman's balls.

"Please don't!" She pleaded "There are 120 in our army here and 40 more defending the village.

"That's a good girl" Orihime said dropping her knife.

To Sui-Feng's shock Orihime placed her mouth around her the head of her cock and began sucking. Sui-Feng tried to stay away from pleasure such as this and focus on her training, but she hadn't known it would feel this good! As Orihime pulled her head back Sui-Feng bucked her hips in a futile attempt to keep her cock engulfed.

"You want to put your cock in my mouth?" Orihime asked running her tongue along Sui-Feng's length sending shivers up the captured woman's spine "Tell me how many warriors are in the cave."

"AHHH! Just 2!" Sui-Feng yelled cumming on the rainforest floor.

After leaving the throes of her first orgasm brought on by another woman, Sui-Feng's eyes went wide once she realized what she'd done.

"You're such a good girl." Orihime purred "Now one last question, do the caves lead into your village's territory?"

Sui-Feng said nothing and just stared into the forest's canopy. Sighing Orihime began the blowjob once more causing the woman to squirm underneath her. Orihime's mouth felt so good on her engorged cock that Sui-Feng would have easily gave up the answer if she didn't bite her lip to remain quiet.

Noticing that Sui-Feng was purposefully being stubborn Orihime stepped up her game and took half of the captured woman's cock in one go. The rushing feeling of warmth was too much for Sui-Feng; at least that much was apparent as she screamed her orgasm. Violently bucking her hips Sui-Feng unload her load straight down Orihime's throat.

Sputtering Orihime pulled back for air only to receive a face full of cum. Swallowing Orihime smiled at the fruity taste of the semen.

"So do the caves lead into your territory?" Orihime asked softly of the exhausted and dazed woman.

Sui-Feng could shake her head yes in affirmation. Smiling Orihime stood up while wiping the remaining cum off her face.

"Since you've been such a good traitor I'll let you live." Orihime said as she left the bound woman to her fate.

Walking into the cave, Orihime didn't have to search long before she found Karin pounding Yuzu's ass. After barking a half hearted chastisement (because Orihime enjoyed interrogating the woman so much) Orihime asked her squad if they found an exit yet. Nodding Yuzu directed Orihime to a large opening at the far end of the cave, large enough to move an army through if necessary.

Deeming they had enough information Orihime ordered a fall back to camp. Navigating the caves Orihime hit the switch that rolled the boulder back into place before diving out. Passing the woman as they Orihime watched as she struggled to free herself on a sharp rock. Ordering Yuzu and Karin on, Orihime walked towards the woman without really knowing why. Looking up the captive was staring directly up at a limp dick, going up further she would be confused by a face full of pity, worry, hate, lust, and distress.

Taking the woman by the chin Orihime tilted her head up and pushed her mouth against the elder woman. Surprisingly enough she returned the passionate kiss with equal vigor and for the next 20 seconds they were mouth to mouth. Pulling back for air both women gasped for the precious oxygen. However before anyone could say anything Orihime took off after her squad, leaving a confused Huceo Mundo warrior with an erection.

Orihime cursed herself as she stealthily crept pass the still ongoing celebration. She had no idea what came over her when she kissed that woman it was just that the naked body of that woman laying for her to take was too much for her. Cursing herself once more Orihime disappeared into the dark.

(-_-)

Elsewhere in the darkness of night, miles away a figure crept along the ground. The shadowy being had been tracking his prey for a while, but now was the time to strike. Lashing out with a crude stone knife the figure stabbed deep into the neck off the boar.

Standing up the tall figure turned toward the noise in the distance. Deciding that was as a good a place as any the being picked up its kill and took off into the dark.

(-_-)

Morning

Waking up to the knocking on her door Rukia stretched her arms as she rolled out of bed. Stomach growling she walked into the hut's kitchen to see what Orihime had. Fixing something akin to porridge and grabbing a banana Rukia sat down outside as the warm rays of light flowed around her. After using the bathroom, Rukia got into the tub.

(For the sake of the story I'll translate what they're saying.)

"Go ahead go on and knock." Isane encouraged the other girl.

"What if she was just making it up?" Kotetsu asked anxiously

"She wouldn't lie about something like this." Isane said casually strolling up to the front door.

While in the tub Rukia heard the knock on the door and rose out of the tub. Not bothering to put on any clothes Rukia simply walked across the wooden floor and opened the door to a pair 16 or 17 year olds. Needless to say their mouth dropped open once they saw the busty white woman, dripping water, open the door naked.

"Ahhh visitors" Rukia smiled "Come on in." She gestured.

Nervously they stepped inside the hut and had the door closed behind them. Walking around Rukia opened the windows she had found that were at a reachable height. Turning towards the 2 standing teenagers Rukia smiled and asked:

"So what brings you here today?"

This was the part Isane didn't plan for, the language barrier. To top it off the naked beautiful woman in front of her did nothing for her 6 inches of hardness and the same went for Kotetsu's 10 inches. Looking down Rukia started laughing leaving the Amazonians severely confused.

"Oh you want to have sex? Why didn't you just say so?" Rukia said regaining her breath.

Walking over to the bed Rukia sat down and made a 'come hither' motion. Isane wasn't a virgin as she got taken by a guard one night on a celebration, but Kotetsu was and didn't really know what to do. Grabbing Kotetsu by the arm Isane dragged her over to Rukia and pulled down her cloth for her before doing her own.

Rukia let out a small gasp when she saw thick one girl was and a little sigh of disappointment at the other girl's cock. Taking Isane's cock in her left hand and Kotetsu's cock in her right, Rukia moved to put her mouth around Kotetsu's cock, but instead received a face full of cum. Not use to such sensations Kotetsu moaned loudly as Rukia's hand took hold of her cock and climaxed prematurely. Wiping the rather small load of semen off her face Rukia smiled as she tasted it with her fingertip.

"Pineapple." She said with a strange air of straightforwardness.

"Me next!" Isane said excitedly thrusting her cock towards Rukia's face.

Releasing Kotetsu's cock Rukia turned fully towards Isane. Placing the cock against her lips Rukia looked up at Isane who kept trying to shove her cock down Rukia's throat. Smiling Rukia kept it at bay and stood up even though she barely came eye to eye with the tall girl. Reaching around Rukia untied the cloth that held Isane's B cups. Taking a nipple in her mouth Isane moaned at this new sense of pleasure.

Sitting Isane down on the bed while maintain lip to nipple contact wasn't easy, but Rukia got it done. Now Rukia wasn't going with the flow here, she had a plan that she was trying to accomplish. A regular person wouldn't be able to see the signs, but Rukia was well trained in this kind of thing. Mending relationships. From the air between them to the tone of their words to each other, Rukia could tell pass the language barrier that this friendship was stressed to the point of snapping.

Pulling back from Isane's nipple, much to the girl's angry moans, Rukia returned to her knees and eclipsed Isane's cock within her tits. From there all she had to do was lick Isane's ultra-sensitive head to bring about her orgasm. You couldn't see Isane's cock pass the tits, but you could see the cum bubble out the top and run down either side of Rukia's mammoth breasts.

Perfect, now everything was in place. The small staffed girl was dazed from her recent orgasm; the well endowed girl was leaking pre-cum like a waterfall behind her, and now all Rukia needed to do was give Kotetsu a nudge in the right direction. Circling around the girl Rukia pushed her forward then walked over to Isane and opened her legs into a V shape given Kotetsu a perfect view of Isane's pink lips.

Now Kotetsu and Isane had been friends for as long as they could remember, but Isane had always teased Kotetsu of the size of her dick out of jealousy. With that in mind Kotetsu felt reasonably justified as she started nudging against Isane's pussy with her cock.

"Wait what are you doing?" Isane gasped still exhausted.

"Getting me some well deserved payback." Kotetsu said getting the tip of her cock inside.

"Ohhh it's so thick!" Isane said as she tried to squirm away.

"I know you reminded me plenty of times like when we're hanging out with friends, when we're using restroom, or when I stay over at your house!" With definition Kotetsu roughly squeezed Isane's nipples.

"No stop it's too big, it won't fit!" Isane yelled as Kotetsu went deeper, stretching Isane out as she went.

Sitting over on a stool of sorts, Rukia was pumping a sex toy Orihime had in and out with vengeance and licking the cum from between her tits. With a primal roar Kotetsu went balls deep into Isane who came and caused Kotetsu unleash her load almost directly on top of Isane's womb. The whole scene thing caused Rukia to orgasm herself with violent force and for the next few seconds the house was filled with screams and curses of both languages.

Barely down from her first orgasm; Kotetsu grabbed both ends of the bed as anchors and began thrusting again.

"Don't think you're out the woods yet, you're done when I say you're done." Kotetsu said barely out of breath.

Smiling at the girl's stamina Rukia put on some clothes and left the girls to it.

(-_-)

"Ugh" Orihime grunted as she furiously jacked off.

It was the morning and Yuzu had come into their shared tent screaming her head off about the Huceo Mundo's retreat before going to get breakfast. So why did the Huceo Mundo warriors retreat? Had they found that woman Orihime left alive realized the secret was exposed? That woman…those beautiful lips, those long legs, and that long, strong cock.

Just thinking about her caused Orihime to cum underneath her covers. Unfortunately her cock was still hard, knowing that masturbation wouldn't help she called Yuzu back into the tent. By Orihime's look Yuzu knew what her commander wanted. Laying flat on covered ground, Yuzu open her legs into a 'V' and lifted her balls out of the way so Orihime had a straight shot.

There were no words said just grunting and a faint moaning between a commander and her subordinate.

"They plan to move forward through the tunnels soon." Yuzu said.

"All the better, I want to get home." Orihime sighed.

(-_-)

Walking throughout the village with no clear destination in mind, Rukia took in the sights of this primitive yet fascinating society. She watched how the wives conversed, how the children played games with rules they obviously made up on the go, and how the teenagers divided themselves into cliques.

Apparently when you turned 16 you decided your profession to either be a warrior, a hunter, a farm wife, a traveling merchant, or a council member. Walking into the center of town Rukia could see there were guilds for each (by looking at the signs ex: the warrior guild had a shield and spear while the merchant guild had fish and fruit) profession except council member because people who want to be council members have to be mentored by a person on the council which is in the Village Hall.

Apparently everyone knew her as Orihime's woman as they left her alone. Taking this to her advantage Rukia took time to inspect the quality of some of the fruit from the merchant's guild. Walking along side the Warrior's Guild, Rukia rounded the corner into the fenced back and found the Soul Society's apparent boot camp.

Around 50 teenagers were training and sparring in various ways. Tough looking warriors barked orders as only D.I.s knew how to do, shouting from their diaphragm. Rukia couldn't understand what they were saying, but she assumed it wasn't nice. Having nothing better to do Rukia scaled the rock formation that overlooked the training grounds sat down and watched the girls.

They weren't allowed to wear clothing as it restricted their movements and erections were hit with a stick until they went down. They also didn't go home; instead they went into their shared barracks in the caves underneath the rock formation Rukia lounged on. Suddenly a shrill whistle pierced the air signaling for a break and everyone dropped what they were doing instantaneously (except for the DIs as they continued to yell at the girls who dropped their things).

Hopping down Rukia began walking back toward the town center when a window swung open almost hitting her. Looking inside Rukia could tell it was obviously (10,000 word mark!) a group shower. The girls paired up to wash each other's back while warm water cascaded down onto their backs. Like any group shower however there always was a Queen bitch who made everyone else's lives hell.

That same strolled in along with her 3 cronies and ordered everyone else out. She was tall, even for most Amazonian and had her hair silky smooth from the attention it received each day. Also she was ripped beyond belief with a six pack, however her C cups rather small on her frame. Obediently everyone else left the shower, but she stopped one girl with an outstretched hand and a smile on her face. The girl was fairly slim and flat chested, probably more suited to be a hunter than a warrior, but she had managed to get in by giving her body to an influential council member.

"Whoa whoa whoa where are you going there Chizuru?" Ryo asked.

"You said everyone out." Chizuru mumbled.

"Not you newbie I want to talk with you." She said in more of statement voice than a questioning one.

Manhandling Chizuru, Ryo led her over the far most shower head. Turning the water on Ryo's thugs (Michiru and Mahana) stood off to either side as their boss undressed. Rukia was impressed by the heat the aggressor was packing, not because of the length but because of the decent width.

Pushing the now struggling Chizuru up against the wall, Rukia could hear the slapping sounds as she worked herself to a full erection.

"Don't think we're singling you out newbie." Ryo grunted "This is something everyone goes through and you'll go through multiple times if you don't pull your share in training."

"Please stop!" Chizuru pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

Reaching maximum hardness Ryo bent the smaller girl over and placed her head at Chizuru's lower entrance. Trying to rip away she only succeeded in falling onto the wet floor her ass in the air. Not wasting any time Ryo rammed her 7 inch cock in and Chizuru opened her mouth to scream, but Mahana was ready and put her dick in the thin girl's mouth.

"Oh fuck she's tight." Ryo moaned putting all her strength into each thrust, her large balls making lewd sounds as they slapped against the unwilling flesh.

Chizuru squirmed as she tried to break free, but to no avail. She was simply too small to do anything against the elder warriors in training. Michiru stood off to the side and jerked her own cock as she wasn't into anal. This continued for the next ten minutes or so until Mahana climaxed.

Sputtering Chizuru managed to spit out the cock and received a face full of cum. Grabbing both of Chizuru's shoulders Ryo pulled her victim into the sitting position. Slowly she put one foot up, then the other. Soon Chizuru was hanging off the floor completely her feet dangling almost a full six inches above the ground. You could see the outline of Ryo's cock through Chizuru's stomach it was so big.

"Why don't you get in on this?" Ryo asked Michiru as she spread Chizuru's legs into a V shape.

"You know I don't do anal Ryo." She said still jerking her 7 inches.

"Who said anything about anal? There's still some room in her pussy." Ryo smiled sadistically.

"NO you can't!" Chizuru yelled flinging her elbow back and hitting Ryo's tit.

"Keep on fighting; it's no fun when they go limp." Ryo whispered into Chizuru's ear.

Approaching the two the teenager got a brilliant shot of Chizuru's Haven and her boss's cock balls deep inside. Placing her head against Chizuru's entrance she tried to push in but there simply was not room and all she achieved was making Chizuru cry out in unwilling pleasure.

"Here let me try this." Ryo said as if they were trying different ways to get the last bit of toothpaste out the tube.

Pulling until only the red head of her cock was inside Chizuru, Ryo nodded to her subordinate. Once again placing her cock against Chizuru's entrance she pushed pass Chizuru's screaming, pleading, and crying until she managed the tremendous act of getting the head of her cock in.

Tears freely rolled down Chizuru's face, but they were counteracted by the way her tongue lolled out her eyes were about to roll into the back of her due to over stimulation. You could practically hear the skin stretch as it accommodated 4x what it was suppose to.

"Start thrusting." Ryo ordered.

Following the command Michiru started going in and out of Chizuru which brought out the victim's orgasm. Chizuru's cock shook as it released directly onto Michiru's tits. Timing herself Ryo started thrusting alternately to her lackey so there was always a cock inside of Chizuru. After a few minutes of this Ryo felt the tell-tale signs of an orgasm as her balls tightened.

"All the way in!" She yelled and her thugs complied as she orgasmed as well.

With their cocks all the way in Chizuru's pussy stretched to its limit and Ryo was pretty sure one of her pelvic muscles had been dislocated. Climaxing directly into Chizuru's womb they soon filled that space completely and pulled out. Cum poured out as Ryo dropped Chizuru onto the ground, her cock covered in her own cum.

"Come on let's go" Ryo said and the trio stalked out the showers leaving a cum covered Chizuru to try and pull herself together.

For years to come she her pussy would be stretched to all but the most mammoth of cocks. She wouldn't have the confidence to ever get a mate; that is until she did the exact same thing a week before she graduated from boot to another villager.

Now Rukia wouldn't lie to herself, that whole scene was horrible and tickled something in the back of her subconscious, something she should remember, but didn't really want to. Brushing the thought aside she collapsed on the spot having orgasmed 3 separate times. Struggling to get feel back into her legs, she stood up and promptly collapsed out of sexual exhaustion. Crawling into the bushes she laid her head back on the soft ground and promptly fell asleep.

(-_-)

To the extent of Orihime's knowledge the Soul Society's surround of the Hollow tribe's village was the fastest siege ever. The Hollow village was a large circle, half inside the mountain its back was to and the other half facing an open plain. The Soul Society warriors set up camp just outside the enemy archer's range and were fully prepared to starve them out.

By some idiot's prediction the Hollow warriors were suppose to have pushed back the Soul Society army all the way into their territory. As such it would easier to reinforce their army if all the food was ready to be sent immediately. So they built small granary huts to hold the food and placed the huts out in the field in front of their village so they wouldn't have to carrying them through the village.

Due to that the Hollows only had enough food for the next 2 days and in order to get more they would have to get the supplies out of one of the multiple granary huts that dotted the field. If they did that however; multiple Soul Society archers would have them pegged from the beginning and same vice-versa.

Setting up for the eventual Hollow attack, the Soul Society warriors built spike pits and dug trenches. To funnel the enemy forces onto these obstacles they placed 2 minefields using the same barbed plant that nearly killed Rukia. Yourichi intended for the menial labor to keep them all busy, but to her shock they were on track to finish it on the first day.

Hunters weren't considered at physically fit or as tough as warriors so they were excluded from the menial work. Orihime was just fine with this however, sitting up on a tree branch and looking up at the jungle canopy. The day was particularly hot so she went without any clothes, just her twin knives for company.

The silence surrounding her was bliss and it allowed her to clear her thoughts, especially from about that Hollow warrior. Shaking her head Orihime stopped herself before she allowed her sex driven mind to roam any further. Slipping down from the low branch Orihime landed feet first into the lagoon she and her team had found. Wallowing around for a bit in the emerald water Orihime found herself thinking about her mother.

No not her Warrior mother, her outsider mother. How it must have been being pregnant in such a foreign land with such strange people. Orihime's thoughts eventually floated to Rukia who was probably sitting in the hut awaiting her return.

(-_-)

The shadowy figure stood at the edge of the tree line eclipsed by the tower trees in shade. The figure had just escaped a puma by being carried by the rapids downstream a bit, but now it was even further from its objective! Biting down on its trusty stone knife it set off up river with a dislocated shoulder which it popped right back into place with a grunt.

(-_-)

Opening her eyes Rukia was surprised to see that it was dusk already. Sitting up Rukia forced her way out of the bushes and into the crowded street. People were on their way home as the day winded down, but honestly Rukia couldn't remember which way was Orihime's hut. In this area she didn't know Rukia did the most responsible thing and headed toward the only building she recognized.

The Shaman's Hut.

Rukia stretched her arms as she opened the door without knocking. Inside Hiyori was sitting on a stool reading a book with her back to the door. Doing her best to become weightless Rukia crept up behind Hiyori to see what she was doing. To Rukia's quaint surprise Hiyori was reading _Amateur Lesbian Sex_ and tweaking her own nipple.

"You look like you could use a hand." Rukia said at a normal voice, directly into Hiyori's ear causing the woman to jump and drop her magazine.

Jumping up had caused Hiyori to knock over her large collection of lesbian comics, playboys, and sex toys. Rukia herself was clutching her stomach laughing at the younger woman's embarrassment.

"I-uh this isn't what it looks like?" Hiyori said right before she slipped on a dildo.

"You seem to be fairly interested in the female body, so you're into that kinda stuff?" Rukia asked thumbing through a magazine.

"Yeah." Hiyori said standing up and trying to regain her composure "Before I started training to be a doctor I was a nun at a church because I had been left on the doorstep."

"So you never had girl on girl sex?" Rukia asked hopping up on the table.

"Well I did watch this video that the head nun had confiscated." Hiyori said picking up her magazines.

"What was it about?" Rukia asked picking up the sex toys.

"It was about the amateur 18 year old lesbian and this MILF who show her the pleasure of the opposite sex." Hiyori explained.

"Well we can do that right here can't we?" Rukia asked standing up.

"What do you mean?" Hiyori replied puzzled.

Sighing explosively Rukia grabbed Hiyori's hand and placed it on her lower calf.

"You know good and well what I mean." Rukia purred.

Hiyori opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water before Rukia finally maneuvered her around and placed her on the examination table.

"I'm not so sure about this." Hiyori said as Rukia pulled off her lab coat and threw it aside.

"What did you say?" Rukia said being tall enough to look directly into Hiyori's eyes.

"I said I'm-" Hiyori was cut off as Rukia kissed her full force.

That broke down the barrier as their hands traveled up each other's body frantic to explore the unknown. Rukia's hands settled on Hiyori's ass while Hiyori squeezed Rukia's globes through her dress. Placing one hand on Hiyori's chest Rukia pushed her flat on the table.

"I'm about to rock your world." Rukia purred into the younger woman's ear causing her to shiver.

With the lab coat out the way, Rukia pulled down Hiyori's shorts to find her pink lips. Hiyori's squirmed a bit as Rukia got down on her knees and placed her head in between Hiyori's legs. With confident thrusts Rukia began to eat Hiyori out. The squirming had turned into bucking as Hiyori tried to get Rukia further inside her. After a few minutes Hiyori sat up and grabbed the back of Rukia's head as she orgasmed.

Lapping of Hiyori's juices Rukia smiled at the berry smell and stood up to shed the rest of her clothes as Hiyori did the same. Since she finished first Rukia went the array of sex toys Hiyori had apparently brought with her. Smiling she retrieved what use to a dildo but after adding some leather straps to it, Hiyori made it a strap-on.

Pulling on the abnormally wide 9 inch sex toy, Rukia rounded on Hiyori the strap-on swinging wildly. Whoever made the strap-on put a lot of effort into it as it looked almost exactly like a big black dick, equipped with testicles and veins. Hiyori had just finished removing her clothing when Rukia pounced on her. Not being gentle in the least Rukia bent Hiyori over the table and roughly shoved two fingers into her dripping snatch.

Hiyori moaned as Rukia expertly twirled her fingers and let out a frustrated grunt when Rukia stopped. Grabbing both of Hiyori's giant globes for support Rukia nudged the strap-on at Hiyori's entrance. This was teasing in the worst way as Hiyori tried to slide back onto the strap-on, but Rukia kept her where she was and continued to tease her lower lips.

"Stop fucking around." Hiyori moaned after half a minute of the teasing.

"I don't know, you don't seem like you want it." Rukia said stopping "I want to hear you beg."

"What? You can't be serious!" Hiyori said trying to look at Rukia over her shoulder.

"If you won't, you can always go back to masturbating by yourself." Rukia smiled.

Hiyori was silent for a good long minute before saying "Please stick it in."

"Stick what in?"

"The strap-on."

"What about it?"

"I want you to stick the strap-on inside me"

"Where do you want me to put it in at?"

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Not until you use the dirtiest words you know."

They sat there for another good 2 minutes with Rukia gently caressing Hiyori's lips.

"Please put that huge cock inside me! Fuck me like an animal and stir up my pussy!" Hiyori finally cried.

"About goddamn time!" Rukia said as she shoved all 9 inches in.

With a firm grip on the younger woman's hips Rukia was slamming away, each thrust made a satisfying smacking sound against the Brazilian's bubble butt. Hiyori's breasts were rolling back and forth in time with the thrusts and Hiyori couldn't close her mouth for the moans and curses of encouragement that constantly came forth.

After a few minutes Hiyori was screaming her orgasm and shuddering like a volcano about to erupt. Coming to a halt Rukia pulled out the liquid covered strap-on and discarded it.

"Did you have fun?" Rukia asked.

Hiyori was so dazed she could only force a nod.

"Good, because I have one more thing I want to show you." Rukia said helping Hiyori lie flat on the floor "It's called tribbing and I think you'll like it."

Slowly lowering herself to the floor as well, Rukia opened the woman's legs to gain access. Pressing her lips against Hiyori's Rukia stood up and brought Hiyori's legs with her. Now Hiyori was wondering what Rukia planned to do as she lay flat on her back with her legs in the air. Her answer came sooner than she expected as Rukia began grinding back and forth on her pussy.

The sensation was incredible and soon Hiyori was doing her best to grind back on Rukia. They had long since stopped talking and now the smell of their activities permeated the air along with their grunts and moans of encouragement. It didn't take long before they began to feel he tell-tale signs of a powerful orgasm. Increasing speed they both yelled at the top of their voice as they climaxed.

Shuddering to a stop Rukia let out a content sigh and struggled to her feet. Hiyori was passed out from the exertion so Rukia laid her on one of the table and draped a cover over as she would her….As she would her what? There was something that finished that sentenced perfectly, but Rukia couldn't remember. As she walked home she strained her mind, to the degree that it began to hurt, looking for the answer.

She knew it was somewhere in her mind locked away, but the question is why she couldn't get to it. Entering Orihime's hut Rukia immediately slipped and fell on semen. To her shock most of the surface area of the house was covered in cum. From the table to the floor to the wall and don't get me started on the bed. Standing up Rukia looked around until she saw a trail of cum leading out back. Following it cautiously Rukia opened the door to the back yard to find the same 2 teenagers from earlier today passed out in the grass.

Kotetsu was balls deep in Isane's ass just as she was when Rukia had left. All her attempts to rouse them were useless so through great strength Rukia dragged them all the way down the hill and back to the village where she left their entangled bodies laying on the road. Still trying to remember Rukia was getting headaches as her brain tried to stop her.

The headaches got so bad that she had to stop cleaning. Lying down on the newly changed bed Rukia fell into a fitful sleep full of people with no faces or names.

(-_-)

Darkness had fallen and a scouting party had confirmed that the Hollow tribe would be coming out to meet them in combat. Orihime wanted nothing more than to be in the middle of the fighting, but as a hunter she wasn't allowed to unless she did a lot of did sucking. The thing is it isn't the amount of dick you suck by whose and Orihime knew just who needed to be bribed.

Sighing Yourichi returned from the command tent the heavy ass headdress in her arms. She returned the smiles to her troops to keep up morale, but secretly she was scared. She had never held so many lives in her hands and she knew that everyone wouldn't be coming home. Sighing she dismissed her tent guards and cut them off as they tried to say something. Weighing the tent flaps down with rocks Yourichi turned around to find a scantily clad Orihime in her bed covered in flowers.

"What the hell are you doing!?" hissed the Warrior Chief

"I just wanted to comfort my commander before the battle." Orihime said and snorted inside her mind.

Striding across the ground Yourichi reached and grabbed Orihime by the arm to pull her out. Twisting her hand Orihime grabbed Yourichi's hand and pulled her on top of her.

"Oh don't be too rough with me." Orihime giggled.

"Nonsense!" Yourichi yelled trying to use Orihime's tits to push herself up, but Orihime's legs were wrapped around her.

What Orihime knew was that Yourichi didn't have a lot of sexual experience because her mother refused to let her sully herself with prisoners or other villagers. She was supposed to me married to the daughter of the Chief of the Hollow village. Not being able to have sex Yourichi had to jerk off in her room while a prisoner or a villager stripped for her.

Grabbing the back of Yourichi head Orihime brought it down and kissed Yourichi full on the lips. This got Yourichi to stop struggling and allowed Orihime the time to unfasten Yourichi's armor. By armor I mean the heavy underwear she was wearing. This was her thickest armor because in combat the enemy tried to jab at the enemy leaders groin in hope of spearing her genitals and leaving her in pain and infertile.

Freeing the leather belt Yourichi's cock sprang free from its prison. Gasping at the sudden rush of please Yourichi paused to regain her breath.

"What are you waiting for? Am I not good enough for you?" Orihime pouted and started getting up to leave.

"Wait I- lay back down!" Yourichi commanded.

Getting back into her original position, Yourichi put her on her side and came up behind her. Opening Orihime's legs she began nudging against Orihime's opening. Snorting at Yourichi's inexperience in the sexual arts Orihime impaled herself 2/3s of the way on her commander's staff. Yourichi immediately began her climax much to Orihime's shock. The Chief climaxed prematurely! To climax prematurely is a sign that you have been possessed by the devil and often led to executions.

Yourichi pushed Orihime away sat on the side of the bed her face in her hands.

"I want to be in battle tomorrow." Orihime stated her demands.

Yourichi didn't reply but she did nod making Orihime smile. Shuffling up behind Yourichi Orihime wrapped her arms around teenager in a hug.

"There there all you need is a little experience." Orihime said "And I know just who will able to help you."

Pulling Orihime back onto the bed Orihime straddled her from her legs up until their cocks were rubbing against one another. Sitting up Orihime dropped down on Yourichi's cock again and began riding her to her climax only 8 seconds later. Sighing Orihime knew this was going to be a long night.

(-_-)

The figure could feel the tension in the breeze as he stalked forward inexorably. Its muscles rippled with each step it took and its senses stretched to the max for signs of a trap. In hadn't felt this alive in a long time and with the smell of death on the wind these were about to get a whole lot better. War was in the air!

(-_-)

Waking up in the morning, Rukia's desire to fuck something was all but nonexistent. Forcing herself to eat breakfast Rukia walked into Orihime's backyard and stared up into the canopy of trees as if expecting something to fall down into her lap. After a while Rukia sighed heavily and just lay down in the dirt trying to remember…well anything besides sex.

(-_-)

The ranks were drawn tighter than a virgin's ass and Orihime could hear the breathing on the 3 warriors surrounding her. They were just outside the effective range of the archers, a fact proven by the few bodies' right in front of them. Right on queue a Hollow warrior opened the gates for her warriors, but not just warriors exited. It seems like the Chief ordered all the mothers as well to pick of various sorts of weapons and kitchen utensils to defend their village.

Word spread through the line fast on the imminent charge and order not to harm the mothers if you didn't have to.

"Shields into position!" Yourichi yelled.

As one the warriors and Orihime formed a wall and a roof with their shields and began advancing. Arrows came down, but they had all the gaps covered, but every now and then a stray arrow would find the smallest chink and squeeze through. Half-way across the field the orders came:

"Chaaaaargggeeee!"

Breaking formation the army charged across the field and in between the food storage hut. The archers had a harder target, but with that many people you just have to aim at the mass and let loose. Right outside the village the people forming up dropped what they were doing and ran back inside leaving the warriors' flank exposed. Having no choice the warriors backed in the gate as it slowly closed. Everyone knew that gate would close in time however as the Soul Society warriors were only 50 yards away running full tilt.

Blood pounded through Orihime's veins and the world tunneled around her. All she could think about was reaching that gate, placing one foot in front of the other she managed to increase her speed. 40 yards. The Hollow village warriors stood tall, but at the moment they're crouched leaving Orihime able to jump over them. 30 yards. Orihime wondered if her mother had every stormed a village. 20 yards. Orihime could see the fear in their eyes now, the knowing of the fact that death was inevitable. 10 yards. Rukia was the very last thing Orihime thought about before she hit the shield and spear line.

Jumping Orihime put one foot on the closest shield and jumped clear over the shield line. Use the warrior's heads as stepping stone Orihime found herself at the rear of the Hollow formation. The warriors didn't have time to kill her as her comrades hit their shields at the exact same moment.

Turning away from the front lines Orihime was confronted by the face of war. Waste littered the streets, buildings were in disrepair because they needed materials to build fortifications, and mothers ran around scooping up children and running towards the Village Center. Orihime followed at a slow pace and stabbed the woman who tried to attack her with a knife. Orihime had heard stories about how killing a person was so traumatizing that one could go mad, but Orihime felt none of that.

Stopping Orihime turned around just as the Hollow line broke and routed allowing the Soul Society warriors to storm the city. The routing warriors were jumped on and tied down and anyone who tried to fight back was put down ruthlessly. Most of the mothers were gone by now and woe to any of those that were too slow. The Soul Society warriors approached the helpless women tugging at their loin clothes.

The mothers were raped sometimes even by 3 warriors at once. This didn't last long as Yourichi whipped anyone who had their dick out once she entered the city.

"Find the mothers and children!" Yourichi ordered and the warriors moved to obey.

They broke down front doors to find empty houses. Sometimes they got lucky and found a family that hadn't run and had their way with the unprotected mothers. Walking calmly Orihime looked back and forth at the destruction they had caused not hearing a sound. Orihime had expected something similar to this, but nothing like this. To believe they were destroying the city for the crimes of 1/3 the population.

For no reason what-so-ever Orihime's mind flashed to the Hollow woman who was either dead, dying or being raped. Finding purpose once more Orihime set off to look for where all the mothers and children had gone. Remembering her last trip here as a child with her mother Orihime remembered that she had eavesdropped on the door while the village chiefs met.

"Promise me you'll protect my people if our forces can't hold them off." Orihime's mom asked.

"I promise, but where would I put them?" The Hollow village chief replied.

"I understand you have a complex cave system underneath the village." Orihime's mom said.

"Yes we could place beds and food there, enough for months perhaps." The chief said after considering the idea.

"Well there you have it and excuse my eavesdropping daughter. Orihime!"

Orihime subconsciously rubbed her butt in memory of that beating. Shrugging off the memories Orihime smiled as she remembered the entrance to the caves. Setting off at a brisk jog Orihime covered ground quickly heading toward the village center. Cutting through an alleyway Orihime almost stepped on a Soul Society warrior raping a 14 year old. The girl was sobbing as loud as she possibly could, but compared to the din of war she might as well have been whispering. The warrior had a single track as she had dropped both her spear and her shield and was concentrating on not cumming too soon in the tight orifice she had found.

Hoping over the warrior Orihime emerged into the village center where Yourichi was conducting the searching.

"I know where they are." Orihime said simply, silencing Yourichi and all her lieutenants.

"Years ago the built a fall back shelter in the caves beneath the village. The entrance to the caves is under the fountain in the village square." Orihime said gesturing to the fountain Yourichi herself was sitting on.

A screaming Hollow warrior burst out a nearby building charging the group in the middle of the plaza. She didn't get 5 steps before Orihime, throwing one of her knives, caught her between the eyes.

"Assemble the troops!" Yourichi barked staring at Orihime suspiciously.

Once most of the Soul Society warriors had been rounded up Orihime stepped in the fountain where the water had turned blood red with the bodies floating in it. Reaching the center Orihime turned the peeing penis upward and watched as steps descended around the fountain. Before any could react Orihime hopped over the fountain wall and took the steps two at a time.

As Orihime predicted the mothers and children had indeed gathered in the caves, but they weren't what Orihime was looking for. Sprinting pass the now screaming women Orihime's eyes swept the caves as she ran pass looking for the woman. As she entered further into the caves and left the screams of the women behind her Orihime began to lose hope that the woman was still alive.

That was until something landed on her back from above. Rolling with the force Orihime came up a few feet away from her attacker. Her attacker was silhouetted by the light from further in the tunnel meaning Orihime wasn't able to make out her face. Orihime could clearly see the other parts of the older woman ranging from her thick thighs to her 6 pack abs. Orihime instantly knew she had found who she was looking for.

"Try as hard as you like, but I would rather die than go through your victory ceremony!" She hissed and picked a spear lying against the wall.

"**Victory celebration?" **Orihime questioned **"Wait that's only for the Village Chief and her family members…which means she is the daughter of the village Chief!"**

Happy at her revelation Orihime let down her guard and received a kick directly to her chest because of it. Once again rolling with the force Orihime came back up knives drawn.

"Give yourself up and become my servant." Orihime commanded.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Sui-Feng yelled screaming and charging.

Using the woman's inexperience to her advantage Orihime easily circled around the older, but less adept warrior. Suddenly closing the distance between them Orihime got behind her guard. Not wanting to simply stab the woman, Orihime kneed her directly in the crotch effectively bringing her to her knees. Grabbing the spear Orihime threw it further into the tunnel and grabbed the Sui-Feng by her hair.

Dragging the still in pain woman, Orihime joined the procession of prisoners being herded up to the surface. At the top the prisoners were being lined up at the edge of plaza facing inwards. Tying Sui-Feng's hands behind her back and sitting her down at the front of the prisoners Orihime returned to the search for the village chief.

She was found hiding in a nursery closet a rok later and was brought to the plaza so everyone could see the victory ceremony.

"Please! Please! Don't! You can have the village just don't kill me!" She begged as she was dragged naked through the square.

"Please I have a daughter you can have instead!" she insisted as she reached the center of the plaza.

Orihime watched Sui-Feng's reaction as she went from anger to shock to heartbreak at her mother's blatant weakness and fear.

"I'm sorry; we'll never go against you again!" Her promises were interrupted by a swift kick from Yourichi.

"For going against the Soul Society people I sentence you to the Ringori!" Yourichi yelled.

"The Ringori!" the Soul Society warriors repeated.

Dropping her cloth Yourichi revealed her hardness to the crowd. Walking up to chief she stared down at the pitiful crying woman. Grabbing the back of her struggling head Yourichi had to hit her twice to daze her enough finally get her cock into her mouth.

The chief struggled and flailed against Yourichi's cock as she slowly suffocated to death. This went on for about a minute and a half and as the chief entered her death throes Yourichi finished up with an oral climax. As the semen flowed down her straining throat the chief's face went from a blue to purple and with one final spasm the brief war between villages was ended.

With that the village chief was strung up on the fountain, cum still dripping from her mouth. The surprisingly large amount of villagers were lined up against the wall outside naked so they could presented to the warriors who so pleased servants or new wives. Needless to say Orihime grabbed Sui-Feng right off the bat and brought her to the hut she was staying in during the occupation of the city.

"Do you know why I chose you?" Orihime asked.

"Because you want a prestigious warrior to be your servant." Sui-Feng said with contempt.

"Because I feel something in between us and I know you do too." Orihime said standing up.

"Pfff as if I could feel anything for such a lowly hunter." Sui-Feng said turning away from Orihime.

"If you don't feel anything why do you refuse to meet the eyes of the previous Soul Society village chief's daughter?" Orihime said turning Sui-Feng around "If you really don't feel anything then kiss me."

Sui-Feng turned around to meet the shorter woman's eyes. Bending down slightly Sui-Feng brushed her lips against Orihime's and then quickly turned away.

"See! I knew it!" Orihime exclaimed.

"So what? This doesn't change anything." Sui-Feng said in exasperation.

"It means that we can improve on it, so what's your favorite color?" Orihime said smiling and offering a seat on the bed next to her.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Sui-Feng said sitting down.

"As serious as an orgasm." Orihime replied.

Sitting Orihime and Sui-Feng talked throughout the night.

In the forest between the Hollow and Soul Society Villages

The figure observed the movement of the women below him from the shaded tree branches. The battle was over which disappointed it greatly, but it didn't forget its mission. Jumping from tree branch to branch the figure made its way toward the Soul Society village with its knife in between its teeth.

Soul Society Village (The next day)

A great parade was held for the warriors that returned home. While a contingent was stationed at the Hollow village most of the surviving warriors returned home to their families with their servants. Orihime smiled and waved as she led Sui-Feng through the village, but as soon as possible she broke off and headed toward her hut. Entering it Orihime turned around and presented her hut as she would a mansion.

"I know the bed isn't big, but-" She was cut off by the fact that she tripped over a prone Rukia.

"Who is that?" Sui-Feng asked.

"This is my outsider slave Rukia." Orihime said standing up.

Orihime lay on the ground staring up at the ceiling unblinking. Sui-Feng examined her with a tinge of jealousy at her breasts and looked back at Orihime.

"Rukia your services are no longer required since Sui-Feng and I are going to get married." Orihime said.

"Married" Rukia murmured.

"Yes, the thing people do when they are in love." Orihime said "Are you okay?"

"Love?!" Rukia yelled bolting up.

Suddenly her memories came back to her of her husband, her daughter, her house and her parents everything! With a rush of breath Rukia grabbed Orihime by shoulders and hauled herself up.

"You have to help me escape Orihime!" Rukia said breathing heavily.

The smile on Orihime's face slowly dropped as she thought about what Rukia was asking of her.

"We have to move quickly perhaps tonight if we want to get you out." Orihime said pacing.

"Wait! What is going on?" Sui-Feng said confused.

"I'm going to help my slave escape." Orihime said remembering Sui-Feng didn't know any English.

"Well we could sneak her out tonight during the victory celebrations." Sui-Feng said and Orihime relayed it to Rukia.

"So I was thinking about what we could do until then…" Orihime said once they established a plan.

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked straight faced.

"Come on don't be like that outsider." Orihime said circling around to Rukia's left.

"My name is Rukia." She said with a huff.

"That huff sounded like a yes to me." Orihime groping Rukia through her dress her cock poking against her back.

Sighing in defeat Rukia allowed herself to be led over to the bed. Sui-Feng picked up a tube from underneath her bed and applied the oily substance liberally along her cock as Rukia gave Orihime a tit job. Finishing Orihime's cock Rukia received a squirt of semen to her face.

Gesturing to her cock Rukia sat up and positioned herself above Orihime. Taking a deep breath Rukia slowly lowered herself onto Orihime, but as soon as her lips touched the head of Orihime's cock Orihime grabbed her ass and hammered her cock home.

"Ahhh! Wait a minute!" Rukia yelled as her tits bounced against Orihime's nipples.

Orihime didn't respond but simply increased her pace as she held onto Rukia's ass for leverage. Coming up behind Rukia Sui-Feng pushed Rukia down and nudged against her clenched ass.

"Stop for a second Orihime." Sui-Feng said.

"Loosen up Rukia" Orihime asked slowing down from her breakneck pace.

Trying her best to relax Rukia's breath caught in her throat as she felt Sui-Feng's cock pressed against her ass. Placing her hands on top of Orihime's Sui-Feng began the process of squeezing into Rukia's ass. Due to the amount of lube she applied and Rukia's vague familiarity with anal sex Sui-Feng was able to get 2 inches painfully in. With a roar of frustration Sui-Feng tore through Rukia's rectum with a powerful thrust bringing tears to her eyes.

Planning for this Orihime took her hands off Rukia's soft ass and grabbed a cup off the table by her head.

"Drink this, it'll help." Orihime barely got time to finish before Rukia snatched the cup out her hand and downed it in one go.

Slowly the pain in her rectum was replaced a deep longing instead. The same could be said for her wet lips, the liquid she had just drank was a powerful aphrodisiac warriors used for sexual stamina. As the heat spread from her pussy and up to her torso where it spread its tendrils to every inch of her body. Outside Rukia was panting as the urge to fuck the living shit out of something grew exponentially.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Rukia growled.

"I think it's okay to keep going." Orihime said to Sui-Feng.

Slowly Sui-Feng sunk the rest of her cock into Orihime's still tight as a catholic parent's ass. Pulling out Sui-Feng did it again, only this time faster and again and again, until she was slamming in and out of Rukia's ass. Following Sui-Feng's example Orihime resumed thrusting into Rukia and sucking on her nipples like they were candy.

The sound of flesh slapping roughly against flesh echoed throughout the hut as Rukia was doubled teamed by 2 well hung Amazonian women as she yelled encouragements. Rukia pussy was squeezing the hell out of Orihime's cock as she felt a powerful orgasm nearing after 10 minutes of fucking the white woman. The same could be said for Sui-Feng who had to slow her pace or risk climaxing too soon in Rukia's amazing ass.

"I'm about to cum." Orihime grunted in English and her native language.

"Same here!" Sui-Feng yelled.

"Come the fuck on!" Rukia said "Fill me up with your hot cum! Fill up my womb with your seed!"

Screaming Sui-Feng climaxed first into Rukia's ass. Sui-Feng must have unloaded a pint of cum into Rukia ass because she came for a full 20 seconds and despite Rukia's ass being like a sphincter cum still leaked out. Feeling an overwhelming amount of cum fill her rectum was too much for the Rukia as she climaxed violently onto Orihime's cock screaming even louder than Sui-Feng. Climaxing lastly Orihime buried her face into Rukia's bust instead of screaming.

They all sat there as they came down from their intense orgasms. Sui-Feng, being on top, was the first to move allowing cum to spill out of Rukia's stretched as like a miniature waterfall. Rukia tried to move next, but the pain in her ass was too great and she just fell to the side. Pulling out of Rukia Orihime watched as her overflow cum joined Sui-Feng's on her bed.

"Greatest…fuck…ever." Rukia gasped right before she passed out.

Outside the Soul Society village

The figure watched as the light from the sun slowly disappeared underneath the canopy. The guards changed shifts ever 4 hours and judging by the noise coming from the village they were celebrating. The figure simply wanted to drop down on one guard and stab the other one in the neck before she had time to even scream, but it restrained itself. No the time will come and he would be ready when the opportunity presented itself.

The so called opportunity came a couple hours later when the sun had fully set and out of nowhere 2 figures ambushed the 2 guards and safely knocked them out. Following the two women were another two women the shadowy figure couldn't identify, but could tell they weren't natives. The four females made their way towards the river after dragging the bodies out of sight.

**Rukia's POV**

"How much longer?" she gasped as she tried to keep the other captured girl on her feet and keep up with the fast moving Amazons.

"Not much longer." Orihime said for the fourth time.

"Quiet! I think I hear something!" Sui-Feng said and Orihime translated for Rukia.

They all stopped and listened to the sounds of the Amazonian jungle or rather lack of the sounds. The great jungle known for its orchestra of noises was quieter than a Nazi parade in Israel. All of a sudden, like death itself, a shadowy blur dropped down from the branches landing on Sui-Feng's back. Shouting Orihime began to draw her knives, but the blue was too fast and judo flipped eye onto her back.

That allowed Rukia to get a good look at their ambusher. The man was tall and muscled. He had a huge bright orange man beard, but that didn't mask his face from a certain someone.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried running and jumping onto her husband's back.

Scrambling to her feet Orihime watched confused as Rukia hugged their attacker who stared coldly at her.

"Orihime this is my husband Ichigo, we'll be fine from here on out." Rukia said as Sui-Feng got up.

"Well this is goodbye." Orihime said once they got everything explained to all parties.

"Yup this is goodbye Orihime." Rukia said "I'll miss you and your cock."

Smiling Orihime watched as they disappeared into the forest, then after a moment she turned around and headed back to her village, Sui-Feng right on her heels.

Walking toward the river along with Ichigo and the girl Rukia swept her hair out of her eyes sighed absently mindedly rubbing her stomach and had a sudden craving for star fruit.

**Well that's it. I know this story is crap, the characters are too OOC among other things. That's because I had wrote this story with totally original characters about a year ago. For the Futa zone I simply replaced the names with girls from the Bleach universe.**

**If the grammatical issues or name mistakes bothers you, copy and paste this is Microsoft word. Make the edits. Then PM for a DocX connection so you can send the story back and I'll add a thanks with your name.**

**Please leave a review or whatever, really not giving a fuck.**


	3. The Legendary Sucker

The Legendary Sucker

I don't own Naruto, all right reserved.

The light filtered into the large room even through the red curtains. The window itself was closed against the fierce winds whipping through Konoha. The time of year was late fall; nearly a year had passed since Naruto had gone off training with Jiraya. There was an absence in the blonde's spot since he left and not even Konohamaru's antics could make up for the hole felt by Naruto's friends as they trained and got stronger. They didn't show on the surface however, they were professional shinobi and kunoichi and their jobs came first.

And there was no one more professional and with a bigger job than 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade. She didn't even see her house most days out the week, that's why she had the top floor of the Hokage tower rebuilt as a bedroom for herself. Once you entered the large room, the King size bed was on the far side wall, in between two dressers stacked with coffee and paperwork. On the left was her closet and bathroom and to the right was her messy kitchen.

"W-A-K-E U-P Lady Tsunade." Her alarm clock chimed and was cut off before it could repeat itself.

The clock was hand built by Shizune herself and since her voice was the alarm that was the only reason it hadn't been smashed yet. Thus the daily battle to get up and dressed began. Tsunade herself was under the covers with a hand over her eye to shield herself from the faint sunlight that seeped through. Underneath she had nothing but a red thong. She believed that it helped her sleep better. Shizune believed that she did it just to embarrass her whenever she came to wake the lousy gambler up.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her strength for the monumental task. Seizing as much of her breasts as she could, she pushed them together and rocked herself into a sitting position. If you thought her breasts were huge without clothing then you've never seen her naked. Her orbs were like malleable over-inflated beach balls that you couldn't keep still. Every time she tried push them up or shift them, her hands just sunk right through the warm flesh. Her hair, usually braided into pigtails, was in its natural wild state. A portion of her blonde locks covered her right eye, but the majority curved around her face and down her back in a tangle.

Now sitting up, she stretched and yawned. Leaning forward she was able to use her mammary glands as a portable table for her to prop her arms up on. Finally gathering more energy, she kicked her covers off the bed and swung her feet over the side and onto the cold carpet. Sliding her feet into her slippers, Tsunade stood up, doing her best to support her breasts. If she wasn't a trained kunoichi her breast sized would've bent her over a long time ago with their weight on her spine.

Shuffling into the kitchen, the Hokage sat down in one of two chairs at the table and waited. It was only then that she remembered that Shizune would be gone for three days on vacation. Shizune, who usually was the only person able to motivate Tsunade early in the morning, had said that she had gotten a replacement, but Tsunade hadn't seen her yet.

"**One step at a time. First breakfast."**

Coming to her feet once more, Tsunade slowly became re-accustomed to the weight on her chest and began to move more efficiently. Swinging open the refrigerator she was greeted with a variety of ingredients that Shizune used to cook delicious breakfasts. The thing is, Tsunade hadn't cooked in years, not since she tasted Shizune's cooking.

Grabbing some milk and the cereal off the top of the cabinet, Tsunade had to resist the urge to take a swig of sake. Shizune always yelled whenever she drank in the mornings. Demolishing several bowls of cereal, the Hokage looked outside to see that the sun had barely moved along on its arc across the sky. Even now it showered the village in it blood-red morning glow.

Striding across her creaking floor, Tsunade tossed open her closet doors to reveal her measly collection of clothes. She had about 5 sets of the clothes she wore every day. A black silk dress that she wore once, but was too drunk to remember if it looked good on her or not. A green bikini, the largest the store had to offer, but still several sizes too small. Finally there was her old armor from the Great Shinobi War where she given the title of Sanin.

Grabbing her standard set of clothes, a sleeveless white tunic, ninja pants and her everyday green haori; she proceeded to get ready. With great care she slid her thong off and was naked to the room for several seconds. Inhaling deeply she felt her orbs heave outwards, exhaling she felt the oxygen leave up through her abdomen. Before getting dressed, first came the daily body/chakra introspection. To make sure everything was running properly, she checked her chakra flow as well as her blood flow every morning.

She increased the blood/chakra flow to her arms and then decreased it.

She increased the blood/chakra flow to her stomach and then decreased it.

She increased the blood/chakra flow to her legs and then decreased it.

She increased the blood flow to her penis and then decreased it before she could get an erection.

You never knew Tsunade was a Futanari? She'd been one since birth and had no idea how different she was until she met Dan. He had educated her in the ways of love and he had taken her heart with him when he died. After that she had a few affairs, but they meant nothing to her and it was going on 20 years since she had last had sex. When she was younger she used to erections almost every single day due to her enhanced libido, but those days were long past. Not that she couldn't get it up; it's just that she had no need to.

Slipping on her clothes, she made sure to place her flaccid cock, complete with testicles and foreskin, alongside her leg so it wouldn't bulge out against her pants. Not that any ever actually let their eyes leave her breasts. Sending some chakra into her black obi, she activated the seal within her shirt which reduced the size of her breasts to a way more manageable level. They were still big, but now she could see her feet; which was a great pleasure in itself.

Slipping out of her slippers and into her sandals, Tsunade gave herself one of Shizune's speeches about not letting the village down and doing her best before leaving. Right outside her door were 3 Anbu guards, all female. Their job was to guard her while she was sleeping because, the male guards couldn't be trusted to focus in times of duress if a night assassination attempt occurred.

Because of this the only people who knew Tsunade's secret were Jiraya, Shizune and the three women, Owl, Wolf and Sparrow.

"Thank you ladies, go ahead and head on home." Tsunade said over her shoulder and she headed downstairs.

As the female squad left, the male squad appeared in front of the office, already standing guard of course.

"Morning guys." Tsunade smiled despite herself.

"Morning mam'" Came the terse response.

Sighing, she walked into her office and closed the door behind her. With Shizune gone she would be hard pressed to find a decent conversation.

"Send in the temporary assistant!" She yelled at the doors.

Sitting down in her padded swivel chair, Tsunade leaned forward and stared at the doors. The new girl would judge swiftly and without mercy, she thought to herself as the door cracked open. No one could ever do what Shizune did for her every day, no matter how good they were.

Slowly the door to the Hokage's office opened and a pale face peaked in over the lip of the door. She had light brown hair which was braided into a ponytail. She had wide open, bright green eyes as she tried to survey the room in apprehensiveness before meeting the leader of the Leaf Village. Locking eyes with Tsunade, she blushed and locked eyes with the ground as she slide into the room without fully opening the door.

She wasn't more than seventeen years old, wearing a loose blue cloak still dusty from travelling. Despite the too large cloak, she couldn't hide her nicely filled out D-cup breasts from Tsunade. Placing her suitcase along the wall, she shuffled forward until she stood directly in front of the waiting Tsunade's desk, her eyes never leaving the ground.

Bowing until her ponytail nearly scraped the ground; she blushed even harder and mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Tsunade asked, angry and amused at the same time.

The girl mumbled something once more, her eyes coming up slightly to rest of the Hokage's desk. She looked as if she would faint from embarrassment any minute.

"Look if you have no business here, you need to leave. I'm waiting on my temporary assistant to arrive and I don't have time for mute girls." Tsunade snapped.

"No!" She snapped her head up frightened. "I-I-I-I'm the temporary assistant. Shizune sent for me from Suna. It's a honor to meet you Lady Tsunade, my name is Aiki Hanisho and I really wanted to learn from the best before I became a medical kunoichi."

Slowly her eyes lowered themselves once more until she was looking at her feet and poking her fingers together.

"**My god." **Tsunade thought wide eyed. **"She's just like Hinata around Naruto."**

"Tell me Aiki, what did you expect to learn from coming here?" Tsunade asked, clamping her hands together and resting her chin on top of them.

"I want to learn how to protect my friends and my village!" Aiki said passionately.

"Hmmph, a noble endeavor. What skills do you possess? What kind of training do you have?" Tsunade asked, writing down her answers on a piece of paper.

"Well I graduated from Suna's ninja academy at the top my class in the written portion of the test. Passed the ninjutsu portion with an 86, the second best. I passed the projectile portion with an 80…" She trailed off, her excitement slowly dying down.

"What about the physical portion?" Tsunade questioned.

"I-uh- well you see- I kinda got a 71." Aiki let her head slump down under Tsunade's gaze.

"I see." Was all Tsunade said as she scribbled something extra on the paper.

Folding up the paper, she placed it in between her breasts and stood up. Without saying anything, she motioned for Aiki to follow her as she quickly strolled out the room. Surprised at Tsunade's lack of a reaction to her physical score, Aiki quickly grabbed her heavy suitcase and padded along after the blonde woman.

"**What did she write down?" **Aiki sweated as they descended onto the ground floor and exited the Hokage's Tower.

Quickly crossing the street, they entered the hospital. Suna's medical facility consisted of a single-story stone building with rows of beds and a legion of candles and lamps. Konoha's hospital was on a separate level entirely. It was one of the largest buildings in Konoha, being 5 stories tall and just over 75 yards in length. Each floor had running electricity and the whole building had three different backup generators.

In case of an attack, the patients would be moved into the bunker underground which only a select few people could open it from the outside once it had been locked. As Tsunade gave a brief overview of the hospital, its equipment and its staff, Aiki could only barely hear her as she stared at everything wide-eyed.

Suddenly Tsunade stopped and Aiki ran directly into her breasts.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Aiki yelled, jumping back 20 feet and waving her hands.

"You haven't listening to a word I've been saying have you?" Tsunade sighed.

"NO, I've been listening the entire time!"

"How many people have access to the bunker beneath the hospital?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms.

"I- ummmm." Aiki mumbled something incoherent as a cloud of embarrassment floated over her head and shocked her with lightning.

Silently, Tsunade scribbled something on the paper and returned to walking toward the rear of the building.

"**Damnit Aiki, get it together!" **She berated herself again and again until they reached an elevator.

Entering the elevator, Tsunade leaned forward and put in the pass code for the training facility which lay below the bunker and which also gave Aiki a great shot of her cleavage. Thankfully Tsunade didn't notice her nosebleed as she was too intent on being angry about Shizune's vacation. The elevator ride seemed to drag on forever as they headed deep underground.

Exiting the elevator, Tsunade presented a gym sized room to the girl.

"When you are not helping me in the office, you'll be studying down here. Your sleeping quarters are also located down here along with your own shower." Tsunade pointed out each room. "I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that you will not be given free roam of the village or full accesses to the village data base as you are from another village."

Aiki nodded rapidly in understanding.

"Good, now seeing that you are rather dirty from your travels you may go ahead and use the shower while I set up your first lesson." Tsunade pointed and then turned to one of the lab tables.

"Thank you sensei!" Aiki said energetically before rushing off to the shower.

Once she could hear the shower water going, Tsunade began by selecting a fish out a large fish tank on the wall. With a sharp chakra poke, she paralyzed one of its organs and sat on a lab table.

"**We'll start off with something hard to show where she needs to be."** Tsunade thought to herself.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Tsunade was beyond pissed. Stomping into the shower room with the intent of dragging Aiki out by her ear, Tsunade rounded the corner and entered the steam filled room. Her eyes snapped open at a sight she never thought she would see from a girl not yet out of her teens. Down below her breasts and stomach, she felt an unfamiliar sensation in her groin area. Something she hadn't felt for what was going on 20 years. Finally Tsunade placed her hand on it, it was arousal.

Before Aiki had finally exited the shower after a long and extensive scrubbing and application of hair products. Her dirty travel clothes were strewn hither thither across the otherwise large bathroom. That wasn't what Tsunade had her eyes glued to however. It was Aiki's truly massive ass was what the Hokage had sucked into. She had never seen a butt so big before in her life, it was as if Aiki was the ass version of herself. They cheeks were perfectly round globes that glowed in the light of the room. So large were they, that they covered Aiki's pussy and anus completely.

Right as Tsunade walked in, the sand village kunoichi was bent over as she slid on a fresh thong. Not even the largest thong could contain her however as the strings were completely loss on some spots of Aiki's rear end. Tsunade caught herself and quickly exited the room before she was spotted by her temporary assistant/apprentice. Looking down her condition and arousal were both evident as her erect meat lay down flat against her leg, clearly outline by the tight ninja pants she had on.

For a moment, Tsunade felt like a teenager again as she nearly panicked on what to do. Calmly down with deep breaths, she strode back toward the lab station and threw on her haori that she had taken off. Using her obi (those dark bluish bandages around her waist) she fastened the cloak over herself, effectively hiding her boner. And not a moment too soon as Aiki exited the shower in her new clothes. She wore a blue shirt with her family crest on the right breast and ninja pants that looked custom made just for her.

"Hurry up; I want to get started on your instruction right away." Tsunade snapped, harsher than she intended.

Aiki flinched back at the anger directed toward her caused by her own body.

"What's the extent of medical training that you have?" Tsunade questioned.

"I spent a couple weeks with an elder called Chiyo who taught me how to inspect things such as plants and insects to see if everything was okay within their system. Before I left I had graduated to wounded birds at our village's vet. Chiyo said my chakra control was superb!" Aiki beamed up at Tsunade who had to admire the girl's passion for the medical arts, evident by the rapid and avid pace she spoke with.

"Let's test that training out, shall we?" Tsunade gestured toward the fish. "I want you to tell me what's wrong with it, other than being out of water that is."

"Yes sensei!" Aiki said.

Bending over the fish, she placed both her hands just centimeters away from the animal. As she concentrated, Tsunade concentrated as well, but it wasn't on how she was doing. Despite the extra large ninja pants that she wore, they still slid down to reveal her lower cleavage and the top part of her thong. Struggling to control her breathing, Tsunade's cock throbbed insistently at the sight before it.

Before Tsunade could even stop herself, she was leaning over Aiki to '_examine'_ how she was doing. Aiki nervously fidgeted under Tsunade's proximity, but otherwise said nothing. The older woman inhaled deeply of Aiki's cherry blossom smelling hair. Her cock was just inches away from Aiki's ass and by the pre-cum it leaked, it knew it as well.

"Andddd done!" Aiki said happily standing up.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, secretly hoping for a couple more seconds of Aiki's proximity.

"Positive! It's the fish's lungs. They've been paralyzed." She gave the 'V' for victory sign as Tsunade in confirmation. "I don't know how to reverse it though."

"If you did you probably wouldn't need me here now would you." Tsunade winked.

"N-not at all! I'm sure you know tons of stuff I don't know Lady Tsunade!" Aiki waved her hands in front of her face in embarrassment.

"Let's lower that amount of stuff then." Tsunade as she launched into a lecture on how to reverse the affect of certain jutsus and attacks on a body.

She had Aiki practice on several different fishes and explain what she was doing step by step. Whenever she had a chance, Tsunade eagerly pressed her body against Aiki's who blushed underneath Tsunade's huge breasts. By the time lunch rolled around, both of them were too worked up to concentrate on anything and decided to get a bite to eat.

"The schedule will be the same for the next three days." Tsunade explained over lunch at her favorite restaurant. "We'll be in the training room in the mornings and after lunch you'll be assisting me in my office doing something wonderful called paperwork."

Aiki barely heard her as she devoured her food at a rapid pace. The walk from Suna to Konoha and the morning training had taken a toll on the girl's large stomach. She didn't eat as much as Choji, but she sure packed it away. As they waited for a check, Tsunade decided to quiz her on her background.

"So tell me more about yourself." Tsunade asked, sipping on her tea.

"Well I live my parents and my grandmother in a good size house nearly the village center. My parents are instructors at Suna's ninja academy and my grandmother watched me whenever my parents were at work." Aiki sighed over the good memories. "However when I got bigger and started going to the Academy, all she would ever talk about was finding the right guy. As soon as I became a Jounin she tried to get me to marry all sorts of guys who I didn't even know! So I said enough was enough and I wrote a letter to Shizune, my parents knew her from someplace, and now here I sit."

"So did you ever find the right guy?" Tsunade asked apprehensively.

"Well there was this guy in the Academy, but he only wanted to be my boyfriend because I was the teacher's daughter." Aiki sighed.

"I assume you're a virgin as well then?" Tsunade questioned, then immediately regretted the intrusive sentence.

"Y-y-y-yes." Aiki mumbled going beet red.

Soon after they left the restaurant they arrived back at the Hokage tower. Tsunade taught her to organize books, paperwork and her desk. Oddly enough almost all of these activities involved her bending over for extended periods of time. That work was easy enough however and Aiki quickly got into the swing of things.

Tsunade on the other hand was torturing herself with an exceptionally thick piece of hot and ready meat. Since getting back she swore her cock had nearly doubled in hardness, it was like she was holding a warm sticky steel rod against her leg. Three times she had to stop her hand from going through the familiar motions that she barely remembered 35 years prior.

By the time the sun had gone down Tsunade all but ran Aiki back to the training hall and sent her down the elevator. Making sure the elevator was secure; Tsunade rushed back and locked door her office in a sloppy manner. By the time she came out her office for the final time that evening, the Anbu team had switched once more and Owl, Wolf and Sparrow stood prepared to protect their Hokage through the night.

Slowing herself down to avoid suspicion, Tsunade passed Shizune's empty room and entered hers. Quickly crossing the floor, she entered her secure bathroom and sat down on her closed toilet seat. All but ripping off her pants, Tsunade stared at her cock and the damp spot it had caused on her pants. Snaking a hand up her shirt, Tsunade fondled her breast with one hand while the other hovered over her staff.

It was weird, she hadn't jerked off since she was 19. She remembered her first time vividly. Sneaking her friend's panties and blowing a load in them back at her house and even burning the panties to get rid of the evidence. Concentrating on the task at hand, Tsunade gently gripped her shaft and jumped at the unfamiliar pleasure.

"It really has been too long." Tsunade said, her breath rapidly entering and leaving her body.

Currently she was at her hardest and her cock didn't exceed, honestly she had no idea how big her penis was. None of that really mattered to her or Dan. Shaking off the question, she moved the hand from her breast and cupped her balls. An act that sent her over the edge, on sheer instinct Tsunade grabbed a nearby towel and covered the head of her cock as she released her load. She felt at least two jets of cum enter the towel, something she hadn't felt in decades. Dropping the towel, Tsunade nearly cried out in joy and disgust. Her erection was sub-siding but she had forgotten to peel back her extra skin, a crucial part in ensuring a clean cum-shot.

Vowing to remember this, she drew bath water and gently lowered herself into the tub. Her breasts basically filling up the sides, Tsunade enjoyed the completely bliss that had overtaken her. Maybe walking the dog once a week or so would actually help relive her stress. Despite being flaccid, Aiki kept returning to her thoughts and with Aiki came a huge ass and a huge ass came a throbbing erection that she couldn't even see over her breasts. Washing off, Tsunade quickly exited the tub and put back on her obi once again to seal her breasts.

The entire time she kept her thoughts on Jiraya in order to kill her erection until she could accomplish a task. Wearing only a shirt, Tsunade walked across the cold floor into the kitchen where she searched her drawers for something. Finally she found it in the drawer underneath the microwave. It being a ruler that she never used. She was going to solve the mystery of her cock length once and for all, something she had been too scared to do decades ago.

Sitting on her bed, Tsunade viscously stroked herself to hardness. Gingerly she pulled back her foreskin to reveal the shiny red head of her long neglected cock. Placing the ruler underneath her erection, she realized that she naturally curved upwards, nothing serious but definitely noticeable. Holding her cock down along the ruler with one hand, Tsunade measured a full 8 and ¾ inches long and estimated 4 and ½ inches in circumference. Veins ran along her cock, from her white base to her red tip, as if the phallus was supercharged with power. Happy with her discovery, Tsunade slid underneath her covers, brining a box of tissues with her.

With the Anbu agents outside she would have to be quiet. Stroking herself, she lasted a lot longer than she did in the bathroom as she rediscovered the joys of artificial sex. Her mewls of satisfaction filled the room as she bit her pillow and played with her penis. After the third time and finally feeling spent, she pushed the used tissues out of her bed and onto the floor. Freeing herself from her shirt, her breasts exploded outwards to their usual size. So after a stressful day on pent up arousal and sweet sweet release, Lady Tsunade finally past from consciousness and entered the realm of dreams.

(Paperwork-Paperwork-Paperwork)

For the first in what felt like forever, Tsunade awoke before her alarm went off. A full 10 minutes before in fact. While that may not seem like much it was nothing short of a miracle for the Godaime. Turning off her alarm clock, Tsunade easily slid out of her bed where she was greeted by something unexpected. Due to Aiki dancing through her dreams, Tsunade was nothing less than at full mast.

Excited at her new energy, Tsunade looked towards her curtains which usually blinded her. As if the weather had an inverse effect on her mood, fog filled the air and blocked out the sun completely. Disappointed at the lack of sunlight, Tsunade brushed it off and happily skipped into the bathroom where she readied herself for the day ahead of her. Leaving the bathroom, she attempted to fix some Okayu (Rice Porridge) and it turned out decent to her delight.

Throwing open her wardrobe she wasn't even frustrated at her limited options. Picking out her usual clothes, Tsunade left her room humming a cheerful tune. Behind her the three Anbu agents had a look underneath the masks that spoke of multiple levels of confusion. Trying to contemplate why their Hokage was so cheerful, they would bumble through their daily lives until they met again when the night shift rolled around.

Strolling pass her office, she dismissed the male team for the day, leaving them with sweat drops on their mask. Quickly striding through the hospital, Tsunade entered the elevator and dropped down into the Training Hall. What was Tsunade so happy you must ask yourselves? It's due to Aiki and her presence in both Tsunade's life and dreams. Waking up from a feverous ass filled dream Tsunade realize that Aiki was completely at her mercy in a secure room far away from anyone else.

So what was stopping her from corrupting the innocent little flower that had been practically thrust into her hands? Exactly. She had to swallow a relaxant pill before leaving to keep her perverted thoughts from bringing her kunai from popping out its holster. Normally this wouldn't work on anybody else, but Aiki was different. By the way she talked about her family and younger life, Tsunade could tell that she was a Class A virgin cherry, ready and begging to be picked.

Giggling like a teen, Tsunade quickly imposed a strict face as she exited the elevator. In front of her, Aiki was already wide awake and fully dressed. However something was off, Tsunade could tell by Aiki's stance and lack of greeting. Looking around, Tsunade scanned the floor and walls before her eyes came to rest on the fish tank. Inside that were a lot less fish than Tsunade remembered yesterday. Piecing the pieces of the puzzle together, Tsunade could barely stop herself from smirking.

"Good morning Aiki, something wrong?" Tsunade asked, casually walking past her and grabbing a clipboard.

"N-n-nothing at all Lady Tsunade!" Aiki said a little too forcefully.

"Are you sure, you look troubled." Tsunade smiled lustfully at Aiki's backside.

"I-I-I, there are, the fish…Nothing's wrong Godaime." Aiki finally said to herself as the lightning cloud returned.

"Really now? Because judging by the lack of fish in the testing tank I would say that you had been practicing on fish all night without permission."

Aiki whirled around to try and defend herself, but stopped once she saw Tsunade's glare.

"I did Lady Tsunade." Aiki said shame-faced.

"And how do you think you should be punished?" Tsunade asked, leaning over a lab table.

Aiki remained silent as she struggled to think of a reprimand that would be hard, but not too bad. Coming up blank, Aiki could only shake her head and drop her gaze.

"I see then, I guess I'll have to think of one for you." Tsunade said almost giddy.

Circling Aiki a couple times to pretend like she was deciding on a punishment, Tsunade finally came to rest behind Aiki. Bringing back her clipboard, she delivered three quick light slaps to Aiki's rear-end, causing the girl to jump in surprise more than pain.

"That should suffice for now." Tsunade said as she placed her clipboard down. "Now to move onto your next block of instructions."

Rubbing her butt, Aiki followed her sensei a whole 5 steps to a lab table. Tsunade faced away from her and made several hand seals and said something under her breath. A puff of smoke appeared on her pelvis and she sat down on a lab table with her feet hanging over the edge.

"Today you'll be learning how to inspect male shinobi for injuries. For lack of a better candidate I will be your standard shinobi." Tsunade said gesturing her forward. "You are going to want to start by taking off my pants."

Steam came out Aiki's ears at the thought of seeing the Hokage's panties. Trembling, she reached one hand towards the lips of Tsunade's pants then just as quickly retracted it.

"Ahh, I see you truly don't want to become a medical shinobi." Tsunade said hopping down and beginning to walk away.

"WAIT! I'll do it!" Aiki said shakily.

Dropping her haori on another table, Tsunade re-assumed the position. Her hands still trembling, Aiki peeled back the lip of Tsunade's pants revealing a small patch of blonde pubic hair. Closing her eyes, Aiki seized the pants with both hands and yanked them down to Tsunade's ankles. Breathing a sigh of relief, Aiki looked up expecting to find Tsunade's smirking features. Instead she came face to face with a flaccid, uncut penis.

"EEK!" Aiki screamed, falling on her ass and scrambling away. "Y-y-yyou have a…"

"A penis? Of course, all shinobi do." Tsunade said.

"And I'm suppose to…"

"Handle it? Of course, unless you don't care if your comrades die around you because you're too scared to be professional." Tsunade said, deadly serious.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Aiki took small steps back to Tsunade. Her eyes never left the dick, as if it might snap at her.

"What now?" She squeaked, her hands on her mouth.

"Now you have to check for…eer…uh, groin related injuries." Tsunade said, unsure if Aiki would buy it.

"Of course I do." Aiki said, causing Tsunade to facepalm.

"**She's so DAMN innocent!"** Tsunade squealed within the fortress of her mind. "You're gonna wanna cause an erection first and foremost."

"On your weiner?" Aiki gasped.

"Yes, on my penis." Tsunade smirked. "Do you see where the skin comes together at the top? You're going to want to pull that back so you can expose the head of the penis.

Nodding in understanding Aiki steadied her trembling and calmed her breath. Carefully, she used her fore-fingers to grasp the foreskin. Aiki peeled the skin back ever so slowly, fully intent on not screwing up. Unable to stop herself, Tsunade let loose a hearty groan at the manipulation of her staff.

"Oh no, did I mess up?!" Aiki yanked her hands back.

"No no no, you did great." Tsunade said patting Aiki on the head.

"But look at it; it's still so small and useless. Nothing like that could ever make a baby." Aiki pointed at Tsunade's still limp penis.

Struggling to hold her fists by her side, Tsunade reminded herself of the reward and calmed down.

"You're not done yet. You have to stroke my-I mean the penis now." Tsunade said, doing a stroking motion in the air.

"Alright, here I go!" Aiki said confidently.

Seizing the cock, Aiki squeezed the shaft and got yelled at by Tsunade. Readjusting her grip, Aiki clumsily began to work Tsunade's cock as Tsunade bit her lip and let out encouragements. Soon her cock had graduated from childhood and entered full tilt erection mode. Stopping Aiki, Tsunade explained the next step.

"Now that you have an erection you're going to want put it in your mouth-"

"But it's too big now!" Aiki complained. "Can't I do this some other way?"

"Sure you can, you go pack your stuff and return to Chiyo for her sub-par training methods." Tsunade snapped. "Now as I was saying you're going to want to suck on my cock and fondle my testicles in order to ensure everything is working."

Apprehensive, Aiki steadied the vein filled cock and slowly lowered her mouth onto it.

"Be careful to watch your teeth and make sure you use your tongue." Tsunade instructed. "Pretend it's a lollipop."

Brushing her ponytail over her shoulder, Aiki began sucking on the bright red head in front of her. Using her free hand she lightly touched Tsunade's balls.

"That won't do at all!" Tsunade smiled.

Grabbing the back of her hair, Tsunade shoved he cock all the way down the teen's throat.

"You've gotta go down as far as possible and make sure you be firm with my sack." Tsunade said although Aiki couldn't hear over the cock in her throat.

Letting Aiki pull back, the girl gasped for air as a string of saliva connected her mouth and Tsunade's cock. Aiki opened her mouth to voice her complaints, but stopped under Tsunade's stare. Diligently, she returned to sucking Tsunade's cock, firmly cupping Tsunade's testicles. She was inexperienced sure, but Tsunade preferred to concentrate on that fact she was the first to ever enter this mouth and soon she'd be the first elsewhere too.

Brushing the stray hairs out her eyes, Tsunade helped Aiki along by thrusting every now and then and fondling her own nipples. After about 15 minutes, Tsunade finally reached a place close enough to her orgasm. Pushing Aiki off her cock, she furiously began stroking, using the saliva as lubrication as Aiki watched in wide-eyed anticipation.

"You know you're done when the shinobi orgasms, which…looks…like…THIS!"

Yelling hit Aiki full in the face with a blast of cum. Yelling, Aiki brought her hands up but only managed to get on hair as well. Sighing Tsunade pulled up her pants before her erection could even fully sub-side.

"That'll be your medical lesson for today." Tsunade said, helping Aiki to her feet.

"That's it? It's barely past 7'o clock." Aiki said surprised.

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to work on your fellatio later on today." Tsunade said.

After lecturing Aiki on what she did right and wrong while sucking her first cock Tsunade simply switched over to a medical lesson. After 5 hours of exhaustive practice, both the kunoichi were ready to leave. Exiting the hospital, Tsunade picked them up so some fast food so they could walk and eat.

"Where are we headed?" Aiki as Tsunade led her further into the bustling center of the village.

"To get me some new clothes." Tsunade said simply.

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to go around the village." Aiki said as she admired Konoha's large village market.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure I can keep you in check." Tsunade chuckled.

Heading into a reasonably priced clothing store, Tsunade let Aiki browse the aisles of the huge while she secretly snuck out the back. Making her way through the crowd, Tsunade was surprised no one has noticed that the Village's Hokage was walking around in their mist.

"**Probably too busy staring at my tits." **She thought to herself.

Entering an alleyway, Tsunade found the store at the far end well hidden from those who didn't already know its location.

'_Risha's Sex Emporium'_

Tsunade entered the incense smelling shop, apprehensive of the state of a store located in an alley. Her concerns were put to rest as the rather large shop was well organized and completely empty. Behind the counter was a young girl around 16 or 17 at the most. She had bright red hair put into pigtails and a face that said she wasn't happy to be here. Her breasts were around C-cups and her frame petite.

"Can I help you with something?" She snapped angrily, closing the hentai manga she was engrossed in.

"I was wondering if this was your entire selection." Tsunade asked, a bit surprised at the girl's attitude.

"What are you stupid? Of course this is absolutely everything." She gestured to the sections.

"The thing is, I'm looking for some items directed towards a more specific audience." Tsunade said striding forward.

The girl looked like she might blow a gasket right there, her face went redder than flames. Fortunately for her she was saved by the store owner.

"Please excuse my daughter, she a bit put off that I banned her from using the store's goods. How may I help you? I'm Risha." The woman looked around her mid thirties with big sagging breasts that spoke of breast feeding. She had curly light pink hair that flowed down her back and wore a dark purple kimono that had a horizontal hole cut out right in the middle of her cleavage. "Please follow me into the back so I may help you find what you are searching for."

Following the MILF, Tsunade couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the embarrassed girl who promptly flicked her off. In the back, the store was no different from a regular house. It had 1 bathroom, 2 bedrooms and a kitchen. Risha led Tsunade all the way back to her bedroom where she closed the door. Following the owner's lead, Tsunade set her down on a mat and got down to business.

"I hear your tongue is well regarded in the world of kunoichi." Risha whispered as she gently fell backward onto her bed.

As Tsunade straddled her, she placed her arms over each of the Hokage's shoulders. Leaning down, Tsunade planted butterfly kiss along Risha's collarbone as she slowly undid her kimono.

"Do you have any more kimonos like this one?" Tsunade questioned, eyeing the slit as she slid the cloth off Risha's shoulders.

"Sex now. Business later."

Nodding in agreement, Tsunade continued to trail her down further and further. Finally reaching her breasts, Tsunade took one nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the hardening bud. With her free hand she cupped the woman's other breast and rolled the nipple between her fingers. Blushing with excitement, Risha let out cute mewls as her breasts were caressed by an expert. Most men just roughly pawed her tits and moved on, but not Lady Tsunade. She understood the pleasure that could be derived from breasts, the stimulation a woman could receive.

Coming up for air, Tsunade yanked off the rest of Risha's clothes. With her body exposed to the air, Risha naturally covered her breasts with her arm before remembering the type of business she had been in for her entire life. Having some trouble, Tsunade managed to get her pants off and her cock freed.

"So it is true." Risha whispered to herself as Tsunade leaned over her.

"Oh yes and you aren't the only surprised by it." Tsunade said, gently nodding her toward the door. "I'm going to fuck you while your daughter watches, she going to see me mount you and claim your pussy while you yell my name. How does that make you feel?"

On the surface, Risha was angry that Tsunade was doing this to her, as if selling your body for a living wasn't bad enough, now her daughter would see her in the act. Underneath however, Risha's sex practically gushed with excitement at the thought of her daughter's eyes being on her while she was fucked by the village head.

Dragging Risha's legs to her, Tsunade rubbed against her sopping pussy a couple times before slowly peeling her cock back and sliding it in. Grabbing a good hand hold, Tsunade pulled out and slammed back into the mother, bringing forth a cry of pleasure from her once silent lips.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. DOWN!

Her balls slapped loudly against Risha's milky skin as the pink haired woman yelled out increasingly louder yells of pleasure. She had some big cocks inside her, but Tsunade didn't just fuck her. She made her _feel_ it with every thrust. Her pussy clamped down on the only thing it had in over a month, squeezing the cock, trying to release its milky prize.

Surprising Risha, Tsunade snaked her arm under her butt until she found her ass. With a sadistic smirk, Tsunade shoved her middle finger into Risha's anus bringing an instant orgasm from the woman.

"OOHHH FUCK!" She screamed as her hips bucked on Tsunade's cock and she spasmed.

Not able to hold out, Tsunade released her sticky payload deep within Risha, bent over the woman. Coming down from their orgasmic high, Tsunade pulled out of Risha and watched as her cum slowly oozed out as well.

"Does that pay for everything?" Tsunade asked, barely out of breath.

"I-I believe it does." Risha breathed heavily, surprised that the older woman wasn't out of breath.

Struggling to her feet, Risha popped a pregnancy pill and pulled on the same kimono. Redoing the cord, Risha walked down the hallway with an ever so slight limp. It amazed her how sore she was just after one go, Tsunade's thrusts were so powerful! Coming out her daze, she pulled a key out from under a bonsai tree and led Tsunade down to a wider selection of items in her basement.

"I believe you wanted a similar kimono?" Risha asked before disappearing down the clothing aisle.

Left to her own devices, Tsunade browsed the first few objects and fell in love. She grabbed a pair of pants, tights with a hole where the crotch was, the largest thong in stock that read '_Big cocks ride free'_, a vibrator and a pair of panties made specifically for her kind. Smiling at her selection, Risha ran everything and put it on the house.

Escorting the Hokage upstairs, Risha kept her eyes away from her daughter's and blushed. Unable to leave without adding something, Tsunade turned back as she opened the store door.

"Don't forget to put on more perfume next time. I might take you twice then."

Ignoring the daughter, Tsunade happily returned to Aiki with a bag full of goodies. The teenager had accumulated a mountain's worth of different kinds of clothing.

"What do you think?" Aiki asked, drunk on the pleasure of shopping.

"I think you're going to have to pick a couple and keep moving." Tsunade said through her laughter.

After half and hour's worth of fighting over different accessories and fabrics they left the store. The sun was already setting on the day and the merchants were packing up and heading home.

"You know what? Seeing as this is your last night here, you can sleep at the Hokage Tower." Tsunade stated more than asked as they walked back.

"B-b-b-but how can you trust me?" Aiki questioned.

"Aiki, if Suna can train spies that are as innocent acting and looking as you then there's no point in keeping you constrained to a room." Tsunade said. "Plus I think you're ready for some advanced classes."

With star filled eyes, Aiki followed Tsunade up the steps of the tower. Reaching the top floor, they ran into the night squad.

"Are you sure bringing her here is the wisest course of action Lady Tsunade?" Owl questioned.

"I think I know what I'm doing, but I appreciate the thought." Tsunade smiled as she ushered Aiki into her room.

With Aiki within the room and out of earshot, Tsunade leaned in close to Owl and whispered "If you ever feel like you need something to fill you up you can always _check_ in on us later on.

Leaving the blushing woman in the hallway (Not that you could tell) to be assaulted by questions on what Tsunade whispered to her, the Hokage shut the door behind her. Aiki was currently bouncing all over the room, Tsunade sat back and admired the globes she been lusting after for the past two days. Soon Aiki wouldn't be able to jump and if everything went according to plan all she would be able to do limp home to Suna.

"Alright, who's ready for dinner?" Tsunade clapped her hands together and headed into the kitchen.

Reheating some leftovers the two females sat down and enjoyed a rather delicious meal.

"This food is so good!" Aiki said as she shoveled it down. "I can't even tell it's reheated!"

"Yeah, Shizune is one amazing cook. That's something you need when you settle down, an amazing cook in the house." Tsunade agreed, barely touching her food.

Unbeknownst to Aiki, the food she was inhaling was spiked with a mild aphrodisiac. Soon she was rubbing her legs together as an unfamiliar sensation arrived in her sweet spot.

"Well that hit the spot!" Tsunade smiled and stretched. "Let's get onto those advanced techniques I was talking about earlier."

Standing up, Tsunade helped to the blushing Aiki to her feet and over to the bed.

"I don't think everything alright Lady Tsunade." Aiki said, her sex now dripping.

"I'm sure you'll be well enough for this lesson." Tsunade's smiled gradually went from peaceful to downright lecherous.

Pushing Aiki with one hand, the girl fell flat on her back. This allowed the blonde to easily rip off the teen's pants and get an eye-full of young pink pussy.

"Kyaaa!" Aiki screamed as she used both her hands to cover herself.

Ignoring Aiki's stuttering, Tsunade used a kunai to quickly shred the kunoichi's shirt.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for tonight's _special _lesson." Tsunade winked. "We'll be covering oral healing. That's when you use your tongue on your patient's sex to ensure the maximum amount of healing goes on."

Prying Aiki's hand away from her pussy, Tsunade smiled at the virgin opening. Using her fingers, Tsunade spread open her lips for a better look at the hole she would be pleasuring.

"Please don't stare…" Aiki said, hands over her breasts.

"Oh I'm going to do a lot more than stare." Tsunade said as she went down on Aiki.

Unfurling her tongue, Tsunade slowly licked up Aiki's thigh. Shivering at the attention her lower body was receiving, Aiki could only watch as Tsunade went higher and higher. Lapping up the juices around the pussy, Tsunade hungrily blew on the pink opening causing Aiki to cry out in pleasure. Wasting no time, Tsunade dove down and took hold off her prize. Pink met pink as Tsunade stab at Aiki's Eden and parted the previously un-opened tunnel to paradise.

Aiki was practically screaming as she reached the first orgasm of her life in less than 20 seconds. Hungrily swallowing the juices as they came, Tsunade sat up as Aiki panted heavily underneath her.

"And that's the female version of what we went over this morning. However there are other ways you bring out an orgasm from the wounded individual." Tsunade smiled, trailing her tongue over Aiki's uncovered stomach.

Standing up, Tsunade grabbed Aiki's side and flipped her over on the bed. Before Tsunade was the ass of asses. It was nearly perfectly round and sagged hardly at all. It was so perfect; a single fell from Tsunade's right eye as she grabbed the oil off the dresser. Wasting no time Tsunade emptied half the bottle on the girl's ass until it gleamed in the room's light.

"What are you doing Lady Tsunade?" Aiki asked, finally regaining her senses and craning her head.

"Teach you how to use _all_ of your body for the greater GOOD!" Tsunade yelled.

Using her left hand to brace on perky young ass in front of her, Tsunade pulled down her pants with her free hand. Her cock had turned from its normal white to a light red, throbbing insistently. With her Anbu guards fighting to look through the crack in her door, Tsunade slid her cock into Aiki's ass. Not her asshole, just the sweet globes of her ass that enveloped her cock completely.

It felt just like she was fucking a pussy, it was so soft and it held her cock so well.

"Awwww shit!" Tsunade yelled in excitement. "Your ass is the best!"

She couldn't even close her mouth as the feeling of an oiled ass on her cock.

"I'm going to turn you into my little cum-slut!" Tsunade yelled as she climaxed from her ass alone.

Although you couldn't see her cock, you could see the cum as it erupted from the top of Aiki's ass in thick ropes. A sound came from Tsunade's lips that she never thought she would ever release again; it was the sound of an orgasm brought out through sex. Not faltering, Tsunade extended her hand to Aiki's pussy as she pulled out off her ass.

Manipulating Aiki's sex with medical chakra, Tsunade increased her arousal to mind clouding levels.

"By the time I'm through with you, you'll little more than my cum-dump!" Tsunade smiled, smacking Aiki's ass bringing a fresh wave of juices.

Sending more chakra to her blood into her cock to increase her rigidness, Tsunade flipped Aiki back over onto her back. Her face was a bright red color as her breathing came in short labored bursts.

"Is there something wrong Aiki? You seem…out of breath." Tsunade lips curled up into a smile.

"I feel so hot, I-I-I-I need something in meeeee!" Aiki said pumping her fingers in and out her pussy. "I need your big cock Lady Tsunadddeee!"

Inhaling the scent, Aiki secreted Tsunade nearly lost control of herself. Pushing Aiki's fingers out the way, the Godaime nailed the Suna kunoichi straight down into the bed. Pushing past her breaking hymen, Aiki didn't even feel it as an orgasm rattled through her body. Capturing her mouth, Tsunade shoved her experienced tongue into Aiki's inexperienced mouth. What ensued was a tongue battle of epic proportions with wet tongues wrestling and sliding over each other.

With that happening up North, down South Tsunade's hips were destroying Aiki's virgin cunt. Each thrust was enhanced by Tsunade's precise chakra control directed through her hips and especially through her cock as those were all that were moving. With every hump Tsunade's cum laden testicles smacked Aiki's ass, come morning it would be beaten black and blue.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-I-not going to…" Tsunade couldn't get out the words as her milk began to flow forth and she began to pull out.

"NO! I need your cum!" Aiki yelled, wrapping her legs around the older woman.

Unable to escape, Tsunade yelled out in pleasure as she released her biggest load in memory into Aiki womb, filling and overflowing the internal cavern. So much was Tsunade's seed, it overflowed Aiki's vagina and erupted onto the bed.

After her orgasm, exhaustion finally began to overcome Tsunade. This made her fourth today and despite her libido, her age had caught up with her. Beneath her, Aiki's breathing had slowed as she entered REM sleep. Using her chakra control on her pussy once more, Tsunade restored her internal balance.

"I doubt I would be able to move to the bathroom before falling asleep." Tsunade mumbled to herself.

Looking down at the sleeping form of Aiki, Tsunade knew that she had to do one more thing as she channeled blood into her sore cock and admired Aiki's clean un-cum stained face.

"We'll have to fix that." She smiled and went down on the teen once more.

(Paperwork-Paperwork-Paperwork)

"Oh fuccck me." Tsunade moaned to herself as she fought to open her encrusted eyes.

"I don't think I need to. Judging by the state of your penis I think you've been doing enough of that Lady Tsunade."

That voice. That melodic voice that she believed was lost to her forever. The voice that got her through every day. The voice that soothed her whenever something bad happened and chastised her whenever she did something wrong. The voice she couldn't live without.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade cried out and jumped out the bed at her assistant.

With Tsunade momentum and both their weight they fell to the floor.

"L-Lady T-Tsunade please get a hold of yourself." Shizune stuttered.

Tsunade was having nothing of it as she sobbed her woes away into Shizune's chest. Woes that spoke of paperwork, restaurants, temporary assistants and huge-huge asses. Half an hour later Tsunade was sitting on her bed with her pants on this time.

"So let me get this right? She was a spy?" Tsunade said taking another much needed swig out of her sake bottle.

"Yes, the girl I chose had the name of Aiku not Aiki. Plus she was from this village not Suna, why would I ever pick an assistant from Suna?! Anyway I don't think she worked for Suna, but for Orochimaru." Shizune explained.

"So she was sent her to seduce me, fuck me, drug me and then steal the village secrets from the vault?" Tsunade said dragging her palm along her face in disbelief.

"Don't worry I have the Anbu Commander himself tracking her down, along with several Inuzuka trackers." Shizune said trying to comfort her Hokage.

"Don't worry about that." Tsunade released a loud laugh that startled Shizune and the Night Anbu team. "The documents in the vault were completely false. I keep the documents in a far more secure place."

Tsunade stood up and slid open the curtains to be blinded by the mid-day sun.

"B-b-but where could you…" Shizune trailed off. "There underneath your '_Leaf Kunoichi gone Wild' _magazines aren't they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, those old things are probably in the dump somewhere." Tsunade said going rigid.

"Well according to the June Edition with Kurenai and Anko on the cover which is sticking out from between your mattresses…"

"Silence! She'll hear!" Tsunade yelled tackling Shizune. "Besides, I bought all these neat little toys for Aiki that I never got to use."

Tsunade pulled the thong and the vibrator out the bag from the foot of the bed.

"Now I wonder who would volunteer to service their Hokage..." Tsunade wondered aloud.

As one the Anbu bolted out the window, leaving a meek Shizune on the bed.

"Now, now Lady Tsunade." Shizune backed up at the gleam in her teacher's eyes. "NO NOT THERE!"

Shizune's screams could be heard for many a day after the incident and the paperwork never was done for the next month as a certain assistant was too sore to enforce the stacks of paper.

**That's all folks. This has been a commission by 'LemonFan312'. The character of Aiki Hanisho is his to be used as he wills. Lemme' know what you guys think about another chapter in the ever-growing Futa Zone.**


	4. Spring Break Discoveries

Spring Break Discoveries

I cracked open my eyes to the sound of police cars speeding by on their way to some robbery or shooting or both. You could say that I was born to the sound of New York, New York's heartbeat. It wouldn't be so bad if that heartbeat was filled with junkies, woman beaters and pimps but it is what it is. Shaking some feeling back into my blood deprived arms; I sat up on the same bed I slept on for the past 10 years.

My room was the smallest room of the apartment and that's not just me saying that. Both my mom and my sister have commented on it multiple times, of course in different manners. My bed occupied one side of the room completely. Directly beside my head is my short, two drawer dresser where I keep a random assortment of stuff I really don't have a place for. Beside my dresser is my dreadfully small closet, which I guess is suiting for the variety of clothes I have available. On the far wall is my singular window which is closed to a smog-filled morning. To the left of the window is my much loved bookcase. Every shelf is filled with books and even then I have to keep the rest in a box under my bed.

I have all of the Harry Potter series, including that mysteries book they dedicated to the first 3 book of the series. Below Harry Potter I have my Warhammer 40k books and below those are random singles and bits and pieces of other series that I have. Yeah, I love books. In between all the furnishings of my room are posters of my favorite bands and anime. Thanksgiving Break last year, mom made me get rid of all the anime posters she didn't like which were basically ALL of them. Anyway I keep them hidden under my bed since my mom never looks down there.

Oh my bad, I got so into describing my room I forgot all about myself! My mother named my Kinantha Samuel Williams, but everyone calls my Kin for short. I live in a Big Apple apartment with my thirty-seven year old mother and my eighteen year old sister. I myself just turned sixteen and I go to Willard High School with my sister who's a senior. Where's my dad you ask? He left my mom just minutes after I was born. Yup, he blamed her for my 'condition' and stormed out the hospital. According to my mom he took the car and all his stuff and just left, so that's all I know about that jackass.

The condition he got so worked up about would be me being a hermaphrodite. The more commonly used word in my community would be shemale, but I prefer the term futanari which is from Japan and sounds a lot cooler. I have light-skin as opposed to all the other dark-skinned members of my family. I have naturally curly hair that comes down to my collar bones. According to my grandma I'm really skinny which I guess is better than being obese. I stand at five feet seven inches and I love wearing skinny jeans. Now you know what I look like, which is really nothing that special.

Swinging my legs out from under my thin covers, I finally confront my morning wood. Oh yeah, and I love to jerk off. It's not like I consider myself a guy or anything, I just go with the flow and when I get…up there, I get hard like everyone else with a penis. After putting some thought into I discarded the idea. My mom was probably waking up anyway in the medium sized apartment the slapping sound wouldn't go un-noticed. Sighing in frustration I put my feet on the carpeted floor and tip-toe over to my door. Cracking it and looking both ways, I rush across and enter the bathroom. Finishing my business and brushing my teeth, my little friend had finally calmed down. NOT that I had a small dick, NOT that I cared about how big my dick was or anything.

Exiting the bathroom, my sister brushed past me and slammed the door behind her. Her name is Shanitha though everybody calls her Shay for short. She knows all about my condition and when mom isn't around its torture central. And mom is never around. Shay has the more developed body between us, with…lets be honest BIG everything. Big thighs, big hips, big ass, really big breasts; the whole sha-bang.

"Morning mom." I said as mom exited her room like a zombie.

She worked as a nurse at a hospital nowhere near here. Her hours were nine to five, although since they're always under-staffed it's more like nine to ten. It's not like we're poor or anything, not like some people, we just need the money so we can move into a house. She's a fairly good looking woman which is where Shay gets all her characteristics from. The only difference is saggy breasts from two kids. Heading into the living room she fell back onto the chair and turned on the T.V. as per her morning ritual before going to work.

Meanwhile I poured myself a bowl of lucky charms and began to devour the teeth rotting cereal while celebrating another day out of school. I not gonna lie, I'm kind of smart. And by kinda smart I mean AP classes smart which are real pain, but mom gets what mom wants. Exiting the bathroom, Shay glanced at what I was eating, made a face and walked back into her room to put on clothes to go to McDonalds. Would I like McDonalds? Absolutely, but I didn't have a Sugar Daddy who gave me money, bought me clothes and took me shopping for jewelry. Not that I wanted one.

You would think my mom would be more concerned about the going-ons of her eldest daughter, but there was something strange going on in that relationship. By strange I mean, my mom practically avoided Shay and Shay may no attempt to change that. It was like Shay knew something I didn't and used it over mom, but what do I know? Finishing my third bowl, I'm a growing girl, I hopped on the computer.

The computer was a Christmas present from Uncle Charles to me, but after a talk with my MOM, Shay had it moved into the family room. As you can imagine this made it difficult tug out one onto a towel, but not impossible. In the mean time, Shay left the house in Apple Bottom jeans and a pink tube top while a single word to our mother. Ignoring the class act that was my older sister, I got onto Facebook and checked out what was going on today.

After liking a few pictures that Kayla posted yesterday, I got a message from the very same.

Kayla: _Yo gurl_

Kin: _Hey Kay_

Kayla: _Headed to the movies today, I pay for you if you wanna come?_

Taking a moment to silently thank God, I sent back an affirmative and switched over to YouTube. It didn't take long for my mom to drag herself up so she could take the elevator down to her car.

"Don't be on the computer all day now." She said, stretching.

"I hanging out with my friends don't worry." I said and immediately realized my mistake. "We're going to the park right down the street."

My mom nearly busted a nut (Ha Ha see what I did there?) whenever I mentioned leaving the sanctuary of the apartment. It was like she took all the attention Shay didn't want and shoved it down my throat. It was so damn IRRITATING!

"Alright now." She said eyeing me suspiciously.

Waving goodbye as she took the elevator down to the street (we lived on the 9th floor), I wait ten minutes and then performed a lockdown run on the house.

I locked the elevator gate.

Running around to each window I closed the blinds and locked the windows shut.

I closed mom's bedroom door just because I need something extra to do.

Outside the kitchen window was the fire escape, which I carefully climbed out onto. Keep in mind I was still wearing the Sponge-Bob pajamas I slept in and a T-shirt. Scooting over to the edge of the fire escape I concentrated on not looking down as I swung one foot over the railing and then the other. Luckily it was smoggy outside or else I would have to wait until no one was looking which took FOREVER. Carefully I placed one foot on the edge and then the other until I was edging along toward the window, using holes in the wall as grips. Reaching the first window, I oh-so-slowly crouched down and pulled the window open before sliding inside.

What on God's green Earth could warrant me doing something incredibly stupid you are surely asking yourselves? The simple answer would be lotion. The key to a satisfying fap session is great lotion, which is well worth my life. Cracking the window once more, I walked the larger room and turned on my sister's light. Her door was the only door in the house that had a lock, save the bathroom. Paid for by her Sugar Daddy of course.

Searching through her junky room, I'm not kidding she had clothes everywhere; I quickly found her ridiculous supply of lotion. She had more than twenty bottle of expensive lotion and do you think she shared any? Of course not. Grabbing something aptly named 'Guilty Conscience' I noticed something on her dresser that didn't fit in her room. That thing was a flash-drive. Everyone in my family is allergic to all but the simplest forms on technology so for Shay to have a thumb-drive in her room is beyond me.

Snatching the 8GB device up, I quickly left the room and closed the door. Sliding back into the seat I marked the times as 9:27 for future references. Sliding the flash-drive into the computer I waited a couple seconds for the computer to acknowledge the device. In the mean time did a mental check to make sure I didn't miss anything. Finally I entered the drive which was divided into three folders: Picz, Vidz and Misc. Marveling at the laziness of the person who named the files, I clicked on the pictures one. Right off the bat was a picture of Shay pushing her naked breasts against a stripper pole.

Nearly falling out of my seat in surprise, my mind went black for the next seconds as my little friend caught on quickly.

"**This must belong to her Sugar Daddy!" **I thought to myself as I clicked through the pictures in embarrassment.

They progressively got worse and worse, or better and better depending on how you looked at it. Part of me wanted to close out the thing right then and there, but the other part of me already had my hand on my cock. There was no way I was going to jerk off to my sister, right? I answered my own question as I began pumping my cock in excitement and taboo.

"This is so wrong." I whispered to myself as I stroked in fevered excitement.

This pictures went on and on from fishnets to bikinis to schoolgirl outfits. Sloppily I squirted some lotion into my hand and continued ever deeper as I jerked my cock to pictures of my sister. Rubbing my sensitive crown, I finished off and realized that I had forgotten something to catch the jizz. Crying out loudly, I came all over the wooden floor in front of me.

"Oh shit." I gasped aloud.

Usually one orgasm was enough to hold me over for a couple hours, but my meat was raring to go. Sliding out of my bottoms I ran over to the kitchen, cock slapping my leg all the way, and grabbed some paper towels. Cleaning up my mess I checked how many pictures there were and was shocked to see that the folder had 113 pictures of my sister. With this I was caught a crossroad, did I continue or did I retreat to the internet.

Backing out of pictures and entering videos, the choice was made for me. They very first video was of my sister giving a black dick a titjob. Mouth hanging open I began jerking once more, with renewed vigor. I imagined Shay giving me a titjob, her breasts sliding up and down my cock as she smiled up at me.

"You like fucking your sister's tits huh?" She said liking the crown of my pulsing cock. "With your big black cock sliding in between my fun sacks."

"I love fucking your tits!" I yelled as I release another load into my still slick hand.

Coming down from my greatest orgasm ever, I could barely breathe from a sudden wave of exhaustion. At most I managed 4 maybe 5 cumshots a day, so having 2 back to back was a little more than I was use to. Despite still sitting pants less in the Family room with a cock limp and slick with a combination of cum, sweat and lotion.

"I can't believe I just jerked off to my sister." I muttered to myself in disgust.

Despite being too tired to go another round, I was still too shocked to stop watching the videos. The current one had her sucking ever deeper on a big black cock. The next had her stripping down shoving black cock like dildos into her pussy like a nympho. I just couldn't believe my sister was…selling her body basically for money and meaningless shit. How could my mother miss this, what was Shay holding over her head? Copying and pasting all the stuff onto a file I had hidden in the pictures I freak out as I glanced at a clock that read 2:47.

I had to meet Kayla at 3:30! Freaking out I returned the flash-drive to the dresser of my whorish and sexy sister. Running into my room, I slid into my '_Talk Nerdy to me' _and grabbed my wallet before sprinting for the elevator. Halfway to the gate I realized my dick was pants-less and nearly face-planted onto the floor. Turning around I was hit by a sudden inspiration of perversion. Instead of heading into my room I slid back into Shay's room and grabbed a pair of jaguar panties and skinny jeans out of her closet.

"**You are totally a pervert of the highest caliber!" **My conscience yelled at me.

"I know, I know." I repeated to myself under my breath as I locked Shay's door.

Riding the elevator down, I raced out the apartment's lobby. Jogging down the street I took the train toward a part of the city with a little more traffic and a little better quality of movie theaters. Coming out the train station I all but sprinted into the movies. Looking around I quickly found Kayla rocking out on a Japanese dance machine with a fairly large male audience.

"Kayla!" I called out.

Looking around, she quickly found me and pushed her way through the guys. Just like everyone else in my life, Kayla is sexy as fucckkkk. We have the same AP American History class together and we've been friends since kindergarten. She long straight weave with red highlights and low cut shirt from the school and a skirt. Oh and there's the fact that she has F-cup breasts that jump everywhere every time she moved. Asians really are awesome (She's part Japanese and part black). Luckily for me I just double-tapped back at my apartment. Unluckily for me, she decided to greet me with a flying hug and smothering with her cleavage.

"Thought you'd never get here." She smiled looking up at me.

While I'm no giant, Kayla is **short**. I'm talking 5'2, basically the shortest I've ever encountered my age or above. Kayla and I have gone through hell and back together. I've put up with three of her obnoxious boyfriends and two complete assholes. She's put up with…well I really don't do much but she still puts up with my nerdiness I guess.

"There's something I need to tell you. Actually it's kind of a long story." We both said at the same time before blinking at each other in surprise.

"I guess we need a really crappy movie then." Kayla joked.

Luckily a really crappy romantic comedy came out two weeks ago, horrible reviews every which way. These added together to form a completely empty theater.

"I don't get it, why play it if absolutely NO ONE is watching it?" Kayla joked loudly, spreading her arms to the empty room. This caused her low cut top to stretch against her boobs. Not looking where she was backing up to, she fell backwards on her ass. Laughing, I extended a hand to help her up and was refused. Rolling over I received an eye-full of _Black Veiled Bride _panties.

"Black Veiled Brides, really now?" I whispered.

"You pervert!" Kayla laughed, blushed and hit me all at the same time. "Did you get…you know…Never mind." She trailed off seeing the confusion on my face.

"What? Tell me!" I smiled as I pieced the puzzle pieces together.

Kayla is the only outside my apartment that knows I have a dick. I told her our freshmen year and since she didn't believe I showed her. We've only gotten closer since as prepare to end our junior year.

"NO I DIDN'T GET HARD!" I spit out my sprite and coughed.

"Hey, keep it down!" She hissed covering my mouth.

With the previews over, the overwhelming tide of crap was beginning with a typical Hollywood shower scene.

"What about that?" Kayla giggled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Suddenly Kayla started acting all shy and what not. I couldn't wrap my head around the way she was acting. It was like…oh god…Boyfriend number six is on his way.

"You won't believe what I found on a flash-drive from Shay's room!" I exclaimed.

"You only go into Shay's room for lotion to jack off with." Kayla said bluntly.

"I swear all you care about is my dick." I said angrily. "I found pictures of naked and-and giving titjobs and sucking dicks and stuff!" I said lowering my voice.

"Oh shit…Are serious?"

I nodded my head as fast as I could.

"Did you fap to it?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. I swear when Kayla found a subject she stuck to it like glue, it would be better if that glue was attached to my penis.

"I'm serious, do you know what this means." I didn't let her respond. "It means Shay is selling her body for some jerk off and getting stuff in return. I checked the date on some of the videos and they date back to before her 18th birthday, which means-"

"This means that the guy did stuff to a minor. I feel like we're on SVU!" Kayla said sucking noisily on her drink.

"It also means blackmail is in the air." I suddenly said aloud in surprise.

"Oh wow, never thought you'd go there. That's dark, I like it!" Kayla giggled and latched onto my arm.

"**Oh god, here comes the boyfriend."** I thought to myself.

"So you know I've been dating since Junior High and I've gone through like 5 guys since then." She began, looking everywhere but my face. "Just so you know I still got my hymen and stuff."

On screen the female crashed her bike into the male love interest.

"Despite the hymen thing, I know all this stuff." I said a bit uncomfortable with Kayla's proximity.

"Damn it Kin, do I have to spell it out?" Kayla said angry. "I wanna be your girl…and stuff."

I thought I'd seen everything when I found that flash drive, but the day keeps getting better. How to deflect this? I don't wanna lose my best friend!"

"I know this is out the blue and you might feel the same way so I'm going to make you love me." Kayla said shakily sitting up.

"Kayla I-" I began not sure on what to say. I liked Kayla a lot, but we'd been friends forever.

Before I could finish Kayla pulled her top over her head, letting her braless tit bounce free. Everything I said about being too tired to get an erection. Yeah, I guess you could call me a liar. Standing up Kayla swung her leg up and straddled my legs. I lifted my hands to push her back, but Kayla grabbed them both with a grip a never knew she had. Pushing my hands back she leaned forward and captured my lips.

So here I was in an empty theater, basically being raped by my best friend who wants be my girlfriend and enjoying every minute of it. Repelling Kayla's tongue with my own, I fought her tooth and nail for control of the situation. Unfortunately (or fortunate depending on how you look at it) Kayla was in MJROTC and did more than take notes every day. After what felt like an eternity, Kayla pulled up for air and I had long since stopped resisting. Before she could say anything I wrapped my hands around her back and pulled her closer so I could latch onto her tits.

She buried her face in my neck as sucked on each nipple in turn, her mewls reaching my ears. Down below, she ground her panties against a rapidly growing bulge in my, or should I say my sisters pants. Doing something I had wanted to do for the longest I cupped each breast and let them melt into my hands.

"I love your tits." I said, unintentionally husky.

"I love you." She responded, sitting up.

She played with her own tits as she rotated on my crotch in slow sensual circles. Unable to stop myself I let loose a loud groan as my erection became more painful by the second. Reaching around her I grabbed a handful ass in each hand, my more primal instincts taking over.

"I can feel your cock against my pussy." Kayla blushed and looked down. "It feels so big."

I swear, I almost lost it right there in my pants, by through the force of my will I managed to calm down as Kayla unbuttoned my jeans. Even though she started this, her hands were shaking in anticipation or fear. Getting my zipper all the way down, we ran into a snag.

"You're…too…hard." She grunted as she struggled to free my cock.

"Here let me." I said in frustration after a couple seconds.

Helping Kayla dismount my crotch, I simply pulled my pants down to my ankles. Catching sight of something she hadn't seen in three years, Kayla gasped and flinched back. Technically she hadn't seen anything yet as he was just bulging in the panties I stole.

"How are we going to…you know?" I asked looking around.

The floor was a definite no, way too dirty. Having Kayla bent over the row in front of us was tempting, but if anybody came in it was game over. Finally Kayla was the one who came up with a solution.

"Sit down." Kayla commanded and I quickly obliged her wishes.

Taking off her panties and gently putting them on the back of the nearby seat. Kayla turned around and sat on my lap, not on my cock but right behind it.

"I can't see it, but it feels so damn _big_." Kayla commented in giddy excitement as the movie entered a dark scene. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I can't believe you wanted to do this." I replied as I leaned back.

Slowly she gripped my cock with one hand, then two and began stroking me. Tossing a nervous glance back, she lifted herself up a little and spread her lips apart as she speared herself at the speed of molasses on my cock. With that came the second near orgasm of the afternoon as I shuddered under her sex's warm lips.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. Y-you're inside of me." She gasped as she went ever lower and I tried ever harder to not prove how much of a quick shot I was.

Everything was smooth a silk, until she reached her hymen. She sent another nervous glance back at me and I returned an equally worried glance. I would probably never have to worry about my hymen, so I had totally forgotten about Kayla's just that quick.

"Do you want me to push or…" I trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"NO!" She snapped a little loud, then quitted down." J-just give me some time."

Time went from a couple seconds to a full minute as she Kayla coxed herself into going all the way. Getting impatient I slowly wrapped my arms around her so I didn't scare her. Leaning her back all the way, I whispered into her ear.

"On three. Ready?"

She nodded the affirmative.

"One. TWO!" I shoved past her hymen like a rhino

Classic nursing trick. Kayla cried out and quickly bit her lip as I slipped in all the way to my balls. Kayla tried something, but decided not to as I tried my hardest not to think about blood.

"Helluva story to tell your kids huh? Losing your virginity in a theater I mean." Kayla giggled, trying to ease the tense mood.

"Is it okay if I start thrusting?" I whispered and got a silent nod in return.

Tightening my grip, I silently thanked God that Kayla barely weighed anything as she lay on top of me. Pulling out, I got a half whimper, half moan out of Kayla before I slammed it back in getting a yelp. From there it was just like in a porno as I slid in and out of my breast. Her pussy gripped my cock like…like a pussy would I guess. It felt so warm enveloping my member and tighter than anything I could form using my hand and some lotion.

Above, Kayla let loose a steady stream of whispered encouragements mixed with explicits. I'd never heard Kayla curse before, but hearing "Shove that big black dick deeper into my cunt!" inspired me to let loose. Forgoing stealth I started slamming in and out of Kayla and her encouragements turned into one long 'fucccccckkkkkkk'. I could hear the sound of my balls slapping my thigh every time I slammed my cock home into her virgin pussy.

"C-calm down!" Kayla pleaded. "Slow the hell down!"

But I wasn't having any of it. Before long I felt the familiar clenching sensation in my balls right before if released.

"I'm going to cum!" I grunted.

"No, not inside!" Kayla yelled.

But it was far too late as she tried to slide off my dick. Grunting I released a powerful load straight in her pussy as she froze, now sitting up. Rope after rope left me and entered her, something that seemed to go on forever. Finally with a sigh of finality I released her stomach and allowed her to stand. Even in the darkness of the theater I could see the cum leaking out of her pussy.

Standing up as well, we both wordlessly began to clean up and put our clothes back. As a placed my sticky cock back in my pants I overheard Kayla say something to herself.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You taste so sweet." She said licking the cum off her fingers.

The sight alone stirred the feeling in my crotch once more, but she cut me off as if she could see the look on my face.

"Oh hell no. I'm still mad at you for cumming inside me. You're getting the silent treatment." She said angrily, but with a hint of playfulness.

"Come baby don't be like that." Whoa, I honestly don't know where that came from, but I couldn't let her know.

Walking up behind her, I snaked a hand up her shirt and grabbed her breast.

"Stop you horndog, I'm already going to be limping. Maybe tomorrow." She said, unable to not giggle.

"Most definitely tomorrow then!" I said making the sign for victory.

"I'm going to me sore a lot aren't I?" Absolutely I said straight faced as we exited the movie mid-scene.

Laughing, she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we snuck and saw an action movie. One pretty awesome movie and giggle filled train ride later, I got off on my stop and kissed her goodnight. As I pulled back she pressed herself against and grabbed a handful of my cock.

"Ohhh, I'm going fuck you up and down tomorrow." I growled.

"That's an awfully long time to wait." Kayla teased, before limping back into the train and leaving me with a noticeable bulge in the middle of a busy train station.

Hiding Mr. Happy, I quickly made it back to the apartment. It had long been dark outside and if my mom ever found out that I had stayed out past the streetlights I'd be grounded for the next month. Luckily today she'd stayed for overtime as she did every single weekday. Saying high to the landowner, I rode the elevator up and stepped into my still empty apartment.

Usually after getting back in I rubbed one or two more out, but today? B-E-D. Shedding my clothes in my room I enjoyed a brief, carefree naked run around the apartment before hopping in the shower. Luckily, mom bought the good soap and I was able to scrub every inch of my body with lavender scent. Especially a certain 8 inches that had been particularly busy today.

Exiting the bathroom after brushing my teeth I expected a quick run to my room for clothes. Instead I froze halfway. In the kitchen, Shay was busy bent over in the fridge, her thong peaking up over her jeans. Tip-toeing into my room I thanked the Sex Gods for my bountiful good fortune, horny girlfriends and extra bountiful…girth down below. As I slid into my Hatsune Miku panties I realized that I had no idea how much I was putting to great use every day. I always knew that I had been conveniently forgetting to ever check, but that was more out of fear that I'd be a part of the itty-bitty committee.

But after Kayla's complaints on the train...

Well it's something I would have to check tomorrow. With matching ACU pajamas I hoped over the counter into the kitchen. Shay was watching MTV in the living room and was well engrossed. Warming up some leftover food and scarfing it down, I hoped on the computer. Checking some Facebook posts I quickly hit the power button before I became engrossed.

"Goodnight." I smiled giddily at my whorish sister.

In response she sent back the most confused look I'd ever seen on anybody in my life. Laughing I fell back on my bed and quickly succumbed into a dreamless sleep.

(My dick cost a late night fee, yo dick got the H-I-V)

The next morning I woke up expecting feel like an old woman from all the loads that I fired off yesterday. Surprisingly I woke up feeling energetic as all Hell, as proven by my penis pitching a tent straight up through my: underwear, pajamas and sheets. Just sticking up reaching for the ceiling. Looking over, I squinted at my cracked door. Didn't I close it last night? I'm almost positive I did.

Shrugging it off, I hopped out of bed and checked the time on my phone. It was 9:56, well past mom's starting time. Which means the sound of the T.V. going was due to Shay.

The flash-drive.

I'd totally forgotten about what I'd seen (and fapped to) only yesterday. I'd also forgotten that I planned to blackmail her to the ends of the Earth. Tip-toeing across the hall I performed my morning ritual and calmed down simultaneously. Fully psyched up to use my sister's dirty laundry against her I exited the bathroom bouncing on balls of my feet I entered the living room.

To find Shay hammered out of her mind.

I'm talking stone cold rocked. Beer bottles littered the floor and my mom wouldn't have left her like this last night which mean it happened this morning. Who the hell chooses the morning to get wasted? Being inebriated apparently didn't impede her motor functions however as she quickly rose to greet me with a drunken grin plastered across her face.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal little sister of mine." She laughed slapping my shoulder.

"Why the hell are you drunk?" I asked all thoughts of blackmail out the window.

"Because I YOLO!" She yelled in glee.

Her white T-shirt did nothing to hide her breasts and combined with beer stains making it wet, I could clearly see her nipples through the thin fabric. Her sweatpants hung far below her waist, showing her black thong to the world.

"Always either drunk or out." I said in anger. "Why the hell are you like this?!"

"Because of you!" Shay yelled angry. "Because of you and your freaking dick! It's the same every single day, walking around the house like I can't your dick against your leg!"

I honestly didn't know what to say, I personally thought that I hid my dick well. Well if she had a problem she should have said something, I opened my mouth to say something when she cut me off.

"And every single morning! There it is all hard and shit while you sleep and here I am staring at your hard dick from the hallway like some sort of pervert! I want your damn dick so fucking bad, but you're my sister so I go out and suck of shemales for money. All so I can pretend like it's your cum on my face, like you're riding my pussy!"

My head was whirling as a drunken Shay revealed her darkest secrets while shoving me back into the recliner. Her breath smelled only faintly of alcohol, which isn't surprising since she could never hold her drink.

"It's your fault I…love you."

Before I could do anything, Shay fell on top of me, her lips crushing mine and my mind went blank. I'd never thought in a million years that I would hear those words from Shay. I tried to think, but too many things were happening at once. Her lips were crushing mine, my dick was doing the salsa and the T.V. was blaring in the background.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and pushed with all my might.

Shay fell on her ass with a confused look on her face, but immediately began to get up again. Pushing myself out the chair, I leapt over my drunken sister who just so happened to be in love with me. As I crossed the border into the dining room, my foot hit something causing me to fall forward. Looking back the thing turned out to be Shay's hand; with a maniacal grin she used her grip on me to drag herself forward. It was like something out a horror movie!

I considered kicking Shay in the face, but I hesitated in fear of hurting her. That hesitation was all it took for Shay to pin me to the ground with her drunken grip. Reaching underneath my struggling form, she dipped her hand down and all but ripped off my pants. Suddenly she began to suck on the crook of my neck, all but paralyzing me in pleasure.

"Ah, your weak spot eh?" Shay whispered into my ear.

Flipping me over, Shay grabbed my cock with a rough grip and leaned down close to my face.

"Now listen up. You're going to do what I say, when I say or you're going to be in a lot of pain. Understand?"

I nodded in fear of my drunken sister. Slowly her hand roamed along my shaft as I struggled not to moan.

"I knew it, you're dick is fucking huge!" Shay exclaimed in glee as she flicked the head of my cock. "And your balls, they're like huge oranges! Jesus everything on you is big!"

Blushing under the praise, I temporarily forgot that I was being raped…for the second time in 24 hours. My train of thought was interrupted as Shay began licking my crown ever so slowly. She traced small circles with her tongue, making sure I was watching.

"Tell me Kin, do-you-want-to-fuck-me?" She punctuated each word with a period.

Fuck my sister? Commit incest, one the biggest taboos in America?

I nodded my head in the affirmative. Shay finally let me stand up, kissing me almost all the way. Leading me over, she pushed me down into the recliner once more. Wasting no time she sank to her knees and returned to licking my cock. My dick didn't waste any time either as precum began leaking out from my tip.

"Mmm, I think precum make a great appetizer." Shay smiled as she licked up of the clear liquid. "I wonder what would happen if I did this?"

Out of nowhere she tongued my urethra and squeezed my balls at the same time. Everything flashed white for a brief second as I shot load directly into Shay's face. Breathing heavily I eyed the cum on her face, a sharp contrast against her dark skin.

"So damn thick, I'm glad you didn't get any in my hair." Shay smiled as she scooped up some off her cheek and put it in her mouth. "Holy shit, you taste so sweet!"

Gathering the rest of my cum to the best of her ability, Shay spread it along her tits.

"What? You can't be done already?" Shay said grabbing my now limp cock. "Hello testing one, two. Is this thing on?" Giggling she tap the head of my cock which was all it took to get him stirring.

Taking her shirt all the way off, Shay smothered my cock inside her huge breasts. I couldn't suppress this one as I let loose a loud throaty moan.

"Does that feel good?" Shay asked as I reached full mast inside her heavenly valley. "Do you like your cock inside your sister's big tits?"

"Yes, Yes! Please fuck my cock with your tits!" I yelled.

Using my cum as a lubricant, she effortlessly slid up and down on my cock. It felt amazing, like fucking another pussy except I could see my cock slide in and out of my sister's tits like a perverted game of whack a mole. Increasing her tempo, Shay's breasts made slapping sounds as they hit my thighs. With my cock almost completely covered with its own cum, she began lapping it up every time my cock came up.

After a few minutes I could feel the cum bubbling up once more as it prepared to erupt from my cock.

"I'm going to cum!" I yelled in advance this time.

Moving her tits out the way, Shay gleefully took my cock in her mouth as far as she could managed with was about halfway. Grabbing the back of her head I shoved the rest down her throat as I came for the second time that morning. I knew right away that she wouldn't be able to swallow my thick load, so I released her head and let her come up for air. Problem was I wasn't done cumming yet and in punishment for not taking it all she received another blast of cum to the face.

"Oh god, there's so much!" She coughed, the sticky stuff blinding her.

She'd unleashed the beast now, you fuck with a futa and you get the dick! Pushing her backward onto the wooden table that dominated the center of the living room, I ripped her sweatpants off and jerked her thong to the side. With warning, hesitation or foreplay I slammed my dick home into her pussy causing her to scream in pleasure. With her tongue lolling every which way, I was like a piston in and out her like an animal possessed. Doing something I always wanted to, a pinched and abused her nipples, viciously pawing the breasts that had taunted me for the longest.

"I'm cumming!" She yelled, her feet shaking in the air as she squirted her juices onto my cock.

Her pussy clenching around my cock was enough to send me over the edge as she wrapped her legs around me as another orgasm ripped through me.

"Oh god, you're cumming inside!" She yelled. "You're going to knock me up! My sister's going to get me pregnant!"

Her rolling into the back of her head, Shay nearly passed out. The same could be said for me, I was so tired from those back to back orgasms. Pulling out I let my cum spill onto the floor from her ravaged pussy.

"Come on; let's get you to your bed." I grunted, pulling her hand over my shoulder.

In awkward three legged race, we managed to make it into her room where I dumped her on her bed. Jogging back into the living room I grabbed her clothes and after a brief skirmish with her still drunk ass, I managed to get them on.

"Wait, there's something you need to know." She giggled as her eye lids drooped. "About mommy."

"What? What about mom?" I asked excited at finding out what Shay new.

"2280 Carver Avenue." She giggled again then snorted. "Show up at 8:30 and tell Sam I sent you."

With that, she passed out, her arm still out-stretched toward me. Repeating the address to myself I wrote it down, along with the time and looked it up on Google maps. It was pretty far from the apartment, but just a skip away from Kayla's house. Looks like I would be visiting her today, I thought to myself as a grin crossed my face. Cleaning up the living to the best of my abilities, I grabbed some of Shay's money and hopped on the train toward Kayla's house.

Exiting the train station, I almost ran over a prostitute.

"Hey, I'm working here!" She said angrily in a Vietnamese accent.

I forgot to mention Kayla stayed on the outskirts of China town which, for lack of a better word, was pretty gang infested. The black gangs pushed in from the east, Mexican gangs pushed in from the south while Asian gangs walked around with knives everywhere in between. Keeping my head low, I jogged the three blocks to Kayla's house.

Arriving at the wooden two story house, sandwiched in between 2 apartments I rang the doorbell and waited. Inside I heard kids running and jumping everywhere and someone yelling in Chinese. After a couple seconds Kayla's younger cousin opened the door wearing enough makeup to shame a clown, alongside a slutty skirt and no bra for her too small shirt.

"MOM! Kayla's friend is here!" She yelled over her shoulder as she let me in.

More Chinese yelling from the kitchen to which the cousin yelled back in more Chinese. All around kids ran, played and jumped off plastic wrapped furniture. As I ascended the steps, I suddenly remembered that Kayla wasn't my friend, she was my girlfriend. Readjusting the smile on my face into something more perverted, I walked down the hall to the last room and opened it without knocking.

There was Kayla reading a book as she lay across her bed with nothing but a Green day Tee and pink panties on. Slowly closing the door behind me and locking it, I tip-toed over to Kayla. Even as I advanced on her I had to admire her muscles, she planned to go into the Army since she didn't meet the Corp's height requirements. Finally getting within range I pounced on her ass like a true ninja.

"Damn it! Didn't I say don't come in my room!" She yelled fighting with me.

Grabbing my leg she flipped our positions in one fluid movement.

"Gotcha now you little-Kin?!"

"Gotcha now you little Asian devil." I grinned as I hugged her body close to mine.

"You fucking scared me, you're lucky I didn't toss your ass on the floor!" She laughed as she got up.

"Mmm, look at that ass." I commented, propping myself up on her bed.

She made a show of wiggling her ass tantalizingly as she grabbed some shorts and slid them on.

"You won't believe what arrived in my mail this morning." Kayla squealed, double checking the door's lock.

Ducking down she shifted through several objects underneath her bed before finally picking up a flat package marked . Unwrapping the white package she revealed a clear ruler marked (See the bottom for more info about this) along the length.

"I wanna put your dick on Shemaleinch and by doing this we can find out how big you are at the same time." Kayla said, unsure of how I would react.

"Let's do it." I smiled, sitting up on the bed.

"Sweetness!" Kayla did a victory jump, causing her un-bra supported boobs to bounce.

Turning around she grabbed her camera out of her closet and turned back around.

"Aren't you going to take off your pants?" She questioned, her smile waning.

"Nope, you are." I said leaning back with an undoubtedly goofy smile on my face.

"You're really going to make me work for this aren't cha." She grunted as she pulled down my zipper.

Unlike yesterday, I was still soft so she could easily fish out my staff of power, albeit in a compact state.

"Don't forget to smile." Kayla said raising the camera to her face.

After a couple sensual poses while trying to stay soft, I was getting frustrated at the lack of feedback. Finally Kayla told me to get hard as if I just flipped a switch and BANG sex machine. Getting frustrated with my aloofness about the beautiful work of art she was creating, she bent over and ran her tongue along my dick and down to my balls.

"These things are really big." Kayla commented in a neutral tone as she fondled them a bit as I went for 0 to 60 in about 5 seconds. "Now for the moment of truth, drum roll please."

Drumming on the end of her bed, she waited as I measured from the top. I looked up and smiled at my girlfriend.

"From base to tip Kinatha Samuel Williams weighs in at…nine and a half inches!" I hooted in glee, I was bigger than longmint!

For a brief moment we both forgot about my protrusion and Kayla jumped at me. Not caring if we were heard, we jumped around like teenage schoolgirls. Which we were. Bending down I kissed her full on the lips, not a lustful kiss but something I tried to make as meaningful as possible. Looking up at me with bright blue eyes she mouthed something and then buried her head in my chest.

"I love you." She whispered quietly.

Silently I fell back onto her and threw the covers over us. Now I was on top of her, holding myself up with one hand and caressing her cheek with the other. Silently she wiggled out of her shorts, but left her panties on as I prodded against them.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. "But what if your mother walked in on us."

Kayla stiffened at the thought and opened her mouth to say something. I however in all my quick wittedness, shut her up with a lip lock. Wrestling my tongue against hers, I struggled to move her panties out the way. Getting frustrated I just ripped the damn things off and threw them to the floor. Slowly sliding into her wet pussy, she groaned into my mouth with conviction and wrapped her legs around my back. Going slowly matched both of our tempos; this wasn't about sex it was about _her_…And the sex was fucking awesome, BUT it was mostly about _her_.

It seem to last forever, my lips on hers, and my cock in and out like the perfect machine. We were under those sheets for God knows how long, could've been hours, could've been 20 minutes (Check my phone afterward; it was 1 hour 57 minutes of heaven). I didn't even feel the urge to cum until I pulled back to stare into her eyes once more and saw Shay leering up at me, only then did my balls begin to tingle in anticipation.

"I'm close." I grunted.

"I don't care." She gasped as I surely gave her hickies.

"You make get pregnant." I could feel it rising through me; I might be able to hold it for a few more seconds.

"I want your children." Except if she said that.

"FUCK YES!" I released a load deep her, I could practical see the X-Ray as I filled up her womb with my seed.

Spent I collapsed on top of her, not even bothering to pull out. That is until she jabbed me I my gut.

"My auntie wasn't kidding when she said that you guys pass out right after." Kayla coughed as she sat up. "Damn near suffocated me."

"Sorry babe." I croaked/laughed from underneath the covers.

Sliding her shorts on, she grumbled about the panties and turned to say something else when her cousin barged into the room.

"Where the charger for my pho-" She began before seeing her half-naked cousin and a completely naked black girl in her bed.

"Get out!" Kayla yelled practically Sparta kicking her out the room.

"Time to go!" I smiled as I slid my clothes back on.

"I'll tell my mom that we were comparing boobs, although there's not-"

"I will kill you." I growled slapping her ass.

Exiting out into the hall I took the window at the end of the hall and dropped down onto the shed. Rolling onto the grass I hopped the fence and rounded the corner before I finally stopped running. Laughing and trying to regain my breath proved to be bad planning as I nearly died. Checking my phone, I finally realized how late it was. Re-finding myself at the next intersection I jogged to the street on where the address was.

"2276" An apartment building.

"2278" Drug Store

"2280…" A gentleman's club. "The fuck?"

I spread my hand as if asking the 'GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS' sign for answers. Passing the place I found 2282 which was a house.

"This can't be right." I whispered to myself. "Alright, alright I'll just go in and make sure no Samantha Williams bar tends and leave."

Strolling past the fairly long line I checked my phone for the time, 8:36. Shit. Seeing the buff as hell woman standing beside and checking IDs. Pumping myself up, I hopped a couple times jabbing at the air. Hey it worked for Rocky.

"Yo Sam." I did my best don't-give-a-fuck look, even spit for effect.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked her voice gravelly.

"Shay sent me." I said, crossing my fingers in my hoodie and hoping she didn't smash my face in.

Instead she waved me past over the yells of angry men who be standing outside for over an hour. Inside was a whole different world from the gloomy streets outside. The light were an over whelming pink color and strobe with stroke inducing intensity. Everything at head height was covered in a purposeful layer of smoke secreted from the walls. The place was crowded with the ever popular _Homo erectus _and all eyes were turned toward the stage.

The stage.

The stage that held my mother.

The stage that held my mother get money shoved in her G-string.

My jaw hit the floor, drilled through the crust, the mantle and reached the center of the earth. There as magma slowly flowed down my throat, a cold rage filled my stomach. These motherfuckers were throwing money at _my _mother. My mother who was actually a stripper. I wanted to jump up there and shield her from the world. I also wanted to get up there and punch her in the face.

I did neither.

I stood there watching for the next 20 minutes as my mother took off what little of her clothing she had own. As she ground against the pole like it was stairway to heaven. As she gathered the money on the stage and left. And just like that I could move again.

I needed to pee.

Pushing my way through the crowd, keeping my head down as they men waited for the next act. The next mother to shake her tits so her daughter could live away from this filth. I nearly went into the men's room in my confusion. Looking around I asked a bouncer where the women's room was.

"Ha ha, we don't get any girls here!" He chortled again. "I guess you can use the stage girl's rooms."

He pointed to the red curtain behind him and moved the rope. Wordlessly I pushed past the gorilla in a suit and into an entirely new world. I no idea three planets could be maintained in such a close proximity to one another. Stepping into the dressing room, I noted the lockers to my left and the half-naked women putting on or taking off makeup on a series of stools to my right. I also noted that I had forgotten to zip up and that I was harder than I had ever been in my life.

Finding my purpose once more, I all but dropped into a crouch. Difficult with a leaking boner. Half-stepping past the self absorbed women, I tried to keep my eyes down. However the sound of an ass clapping competition drew my eyes up to the glory of heaven. A mature black woman, around her late thirties watched closely as a younger girl, maybe 23 or 24, demonstrated how to properly make a good clapping. Reaching forward the older woman laughingly slapped the younger girl's ass.

I wanted them all. I wanted to fuck every last single woman in there. To have them drool over my cock as they sucked it while fondling my balls.

No.

I had to find my mother and get her out of here! Rolling under a bench as the ass shakers past, I rolled back out and continued toward the back of the locker room. Every step I took, cock pressed a little harder against my leg and a little more precum came out. My pants would be soaked below the knee by the time I left at this rate. At the very back was a door marked '_Manager'_, which I intended to pass by stealthily. That is until the door knob began to rotate, indicating that someone was leaving the room.

"Everything good Sam? Alright, see you tomorrow." A balding foppish, short middle aged man that resembled Ron Jeremy an awful lot, except he had blonde hair.

Surely he couldn't be talking about _my _Sam right? As he walked away to the left I approached the half-cracked door and peaked in. There my mother was, wearing a golden bikini way too small for her. She a fat envelope tucked in under her arm as she surveyed the stuff on the desk.

"Mom!" I yelled barging into the room.

"Kinantha!? What the fuck?"

I'd never heard my mother ever curse despite anything that happened in her life. She even forced Shay to go church with us every single Sunday. This, when you think about it, is kinda funny. The stripper mom being the most religious out the family. I would've laughed if I wasn't so mad.

"Why the fuck are you working here? When did this happen?!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

"Don't you dare curse at me! I'm doing this so you can live a good life!" Mom yelled back. "I've always wanted you to have a good life, never to see this."

"How long?" I repeated more solemnly.

"Since you were three."

I threw up my hands in exasperation. Three years old? Really now?! I turned around to tear into her again when we both heard footsteps over the stripper music in the background.

"You have to go! He pays me extra because he thinks I don't have any kids!" Mom said looking frightened.

"There's only one way in our out." I said, non-perturbed by her panic.

"Here the cabinet!" She roughly guided me toward the large cabinet in the wall, but I wasn't in a rush.

"So now you're hiding me in a cabinet now, what am I Harry Potter? Plus won't he be suspicious if you're still here?" I questioned as she opened the door to the rather large cabinet.

She froze looking at me and then the door and then back to me as the footsteps grew louder.

"Just get in!" She hissed, yanking down and shoving me into the enclosed space.

The cabinet was larger than most, being about 6 or 7 feet deep, about 4 to 5 feet high and the same across. She pushed me in first before shoving herself in after me while trying to close the doors at the same time. We wrestled around for a bit in the dark, cramp space with me retaining full knowledge that 90% of her body was naked. We both froze as the door opened and a pair of footsteps entered the office. Bending my hand back awkwardly, I managed to get my phone out my back pocket and use its light to see what was going on.

I had somehow managed to get my mother beneath me with both her legs open to either side and by crotch directly on top of her. This wouldn't be so bad if my dick hadn't come out during the struggle. Now I was stabbing my mother in her bikini with a rock hard cock and she was not happy about it.

"Looks like Sam didn't mess with anything which rules her out." The club owner said to the other inhabitant.

"We still don't know who's been trying to get into your safe however." The second feminine voice said.

My mom had been searching for something in the desk when I'd first entered, was she trying to steal for this guy? Looking down, the relief on her face said yes.

'_What the heck'_ I mouthed, putting the phone light on me.

'_We need the money for your graduation ring.' _She mouthed back angrily.

My hand the held me up and also created a space between me and my mom started shaking. After a few more futile second it gave out entirely and I collapsed on top of her. Big problem, my dick all but raped her on its own. It was practically stabbing the slippery piece of…whatever bikinis are made out of and if any of us made the slightest movement I would slip inside.

If I was fearful, my mom was horrified at the thought of her daughter's dick inside her. We never really discussed my condition, just a talk when I was 12 telling me that I was different than other girls and the birds and the bees. Everything else I learned for myself through a combination of Kayla, the internet and Sex-Ed. Back in the room the owner continued to talk.

"I'm looking for someone to put in a little hands-on work tomorrow, are you free?" He voice sounded sleazy, he probably had his hands on her ass.

"Sure thing boss." Came the sultry female voice.

"That _fucking_ whore." My mom hissed angrily and shifted slightly.

That was all it took. I went from practically fucking my mother to actually fucking my mother so fast I barely felt the transition. One second I was out and the next I was halfway inside of her. She opened her mouth and I quickly clamped my hand on top of it as she moaned softly into my palm. She did the same to me as I release a low throaty groan. There's no way I could think halfway between pleasure and pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

'_Don't you fucking-'_

Was all she able to mouth as the light on my phone went out and I didn't turn it back on. Slowly I slid all the way into my mother, both hands on her breasts. I could practically count the inches as I went balls deep into her. She wasn't as tight as the horny Shay or my ex-virgin girlfriend but she wasn't loose either. Scratching my hand a bit, she ripped my phone away and turned it back on. She was screaming at me (silently of course), but I was already all the way inside.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, not sure what to do.

I didn't know what to do, but I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to fuck my mom. But that's just what I wanted, what I needed was to stay still until I could safely escape. Easier said than done. From the room we could both hear sounds of a wet and messy blowjob going on. That prick was getting his rocks off while I was stuck here, in the only woman in the universe I could pound the shit out off. That should be me getting sucked!

My hips began moving all by themselves. In the cramp space they could only be raised so high before they had nowhere to go. All I could concentrate on was not looking at my mother's face, afraid of what I would find. I-I just needed to get off!

She was so soft around me!

But she's my mom!

I need to cum!

I need to get the hell out of here!

As the club owner reached his peak, I silently reached mine. Burying myself in my mother's cleavage my hips increased their tempo all by themselves as I came inside the same hole I came out off. I could feel my cum making a mess inside my mother and out as my hips refused to stop for anything. My mother was making a screaming sound beneath me with her lips sealed. To top it off my dick wouldn't stop cumming; it just came and came and came until the cum began to spurt out of my mom with the force of my hips humping.

Finally someone turned off the faucet and the cum stopped in an instance, not that it really mattered. There was more than a pint's worth of cum in the cabinet now, most of it deep inside my shivering mom. Looking up I could see the turmoil going on behind my mother's eyes. A mixture of rage, fear, sorrow beyond belief and worst of all, a total absence of lust. The other two times this happened, they'd both possessed varying levels of lustfulness. That was no-where in sight.

Back in room I could hear clothes being put on as they prepared to leave the office.

"I'm going to the floor, lock-up." Came the male voice.

With the click-clack of dress shoes, he left the room, but not the female. Looking back down, mother was finally drifting back into the realm of reality after her violation. I was completely soft now, but I dare not move for fear of creating a noise the woman could hear in the silence.

"What the fuck!" She yelled in anger. "Why does everyone around here have a small dick?! Oh, I would kill to a big black cock right now."

A tingle went down my spine and into my groin. Grimacing in fear, I looked up and was relieved to see my mother hadn't noticed it yet. Probably because my dick was surrounded by a cushion thick cum, if that's such a good thing. I could hear the shifting of clothing once more and after a second of pausing the wet sound of a something entering a pussy.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I need, some big, black, young dick."

My mother froze underneath, looking up I could tell that she felt it too.

"Please not again, don't do it again!" She said a little louder than sound limit we had proposed on one another.

Luckily the other stripper didn't hear her as she continued to finger/shove some desk utensil into her pussy. As her moans increased, so did my hardness until I was at full tilt once more. The only exception? I was in control this time. I kept myself fully buried inside my mom so my hips couldn't take control again, going so far as to wrap my hands around her waist.

"Stop, it's okay. We can get caught, just not again!" I had to all but smother her as the sounds stopped momentarily and then continued.

"We cannot get caught after what we both went through!" I quietly hissed into her ear.

Well what she went through after I raped her, but you can't tango by yourself. Everything would've been fine if my mother hadn't struggling underneath me. What the hell was she doing? I everything perfectly under control and she was only making things worse! Before I could stop myself a low stuttering moan escape my lips into her neck. This kicked her into overdrive mode as she practically began screaming and kicking out.

It was a race between me and the stripper outside to see who would hold out the longest. I'd long given up trying to calm my mother's anger/fear, which is understandable for her to have considering the circumstances.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-fuccckkk yeaahhhh."

I tuned her out and tried to focus on anything else besides her moans…the sloshing of the cum around my dick…my mom's sweat and slick breasts inches from my face…ANYTHING! Starting to panic, I tried rapid fire breathing which only served to cause my mom to panic more.

"Stop struggling, you're not helping!"

Trying to hold back my cum, I lost control of my hips once more. They began digging my cock even deeper than before into my mother, throwing cum all over the floor with the rest. The sensation was now throbbing in my head as I bit myself to hold back the tidal wave that was building in my sack. The pain was blinding, I felt like my head was going to explode any moment!

Just in time, she reached her orgasm before something popped inside me. To muffle both of us, I pressed my lips against my mom while holding her legs still while I released once more into her. There wasn't as much as last time, but that didn't matter to the woman I was trying to protect. She sobbed a couple times and then quieted down, not trusting her I kept my mouth where it was along with my tongue.

More clothes rustling and then the click-clack of heels and the slamming of a door. Kicking out with my feet, I snapped open the cabinet door and pull out with a wet plop. Banging my head on the way out I tried to distance myself from the cabinet. Planning for this moment, I hopped over the desk and tripped over a steel safe. Apparently they'd opened it before they left and forgot to close it. Grabbing what I assumed was $300; I slammed the safe shut with my foot so I didn't leaved footprints.

Poking my head over the desk, I witnessed the emergence of the beast from it dark, dank, cum-filled lair. Her hair was frazzled, her bikini top was askew and her nipples. Down below she was leaking the sticky white stuff like Niagra Falls. Earlier she'd been horrified, now? She was the embodiment of unadulterated rage.

"Uhhh, I got the money?" I asked knowing good and well that I should probably just shut up.

Edging past my bother with the smallest of steps, I suddenly bolted for the door.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KIL-"

Slamming the door with my momentum, I sprinted to left and out the emergency exit into a freezing sidewalk. Frantically looking around I immediately saw my mom's car. Jogging across the empty street, I did a little trick using a penny and the truck to pop it open and slide into the back. I did all this before realizing that my flaccid dick was flapping everywhere over my sagging jeans. Cursing I began to put it away, but before I could Godzilla came storming out the club wearing jeans and a tank top that was too loose on her.

Then I realized something important. That I gotten into my mom's car when I had plenty of sub money. Too late.

Shit.

Samantha yanked the car door and slammed it shut so hard that I could cracks forming on the window. Letting out a sound that was not un-similar to a teapot. Slamming her hands on the dashboard with the air of King Kong, she whirled on me raising her hand to hit me. Then she froze, looking down her look of anger turned into one of fear. Following her gaze I came to rest on my flaccid cock as it lay across my leg. Covering my junk with both hands I looked back up, but she was already starting up the car her anger; back in full gear. I then proceeded to pack away my meat quieter than has ever been done before.

'_This is the worst silent drive I've ever had in my life…'_ I thought about throwing myself out the car to stop the shame.

Then I thought about what my mother must be thinking as she gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were like tensed sheets. After 30 minutes we pulled up along our apartment building, half an hour of tense rape silence. I quickly exited the car and speed walked into the building to get away from the unfortunate victim of my libido and stamina. The plan was for me to catch a quick elevator ride up to the apartment, grab a bunch of dry food and barricade myself in my room for the rest of Spring Break.

Unfortunately, things didn't work out quite as planned. Coming into the building at stomping and hunched over, my mother pounded over to the elevator, practically drilling into the basement. With a ding the doors opened and we both walked in and while my mother began to boil over like a pot, I slowly marshaled my own anger. I mean she was a stripper! What kind of mother does that, what if my friends found out!

By the time we were released onto our floor we were bust fit to lose our cool. What I expected: For her to round on me with a flurry of abusive words and tear filled hate. What actually happened: She stomped across the floor and slammed her door shut. Surprised I'm left alone in the living room with nothing to take my anger out on. Checking Shay's room, it looked like she had run out to do something or the other.

Still angry I found myself at my mother's door. Moving of its own accord my hand moved to bang on her door, but came out as a soft knock. No response. I knocked again, no response. Taking the handle I slowly opened the door to find my mother lying in bed facing away from me. She had some moon pajama pants and the same loose yellow tank top she came out the club in. Just her motionless form as she ignored was all it took to send me over the edge.

"Fine, just ignore me. That's all you were ever good at." I said, stopping myself from hissing.

Shooting up and out the bed she pointed an accusing finger at me, her eyes bulging in anger. But she said nothing.

"What cat got your tongue now?!" I yelled, opening the door all the way. "There was no problem when you were letting guys stuff money in your clothes right?"

"You just don't understand do you?!" It finally exploded out of her. "I got fired from my nursing job! You think we're not poor, but we are and the men at that club are the only thing keeping a roof over your head!"

"Well maybe I rather sleep on the streets then!" I pointed accusing finger at her. "There's a little thing called dignity, maybe you should go buy some with your damn stripper money!"

"You ungrateful little runt!" She screamed back. "After all I put up with, this is how you repay me?!"

Our neighbors upstairs and downstairs were sure getting an earful.

"I KNOW you are not talking about putting up with SHIT after all the stuff Shay does!" I was livid and she was finally about to hear what I thought. "Just face you never loved me, you-just-tolerated-me."

I lowered my voice so my secret wouldn't get out to our neighbors, but my tone was still serious.

"L-love?" She step as if she'd been struck. "How can you THINK that I had anything but love for you after all those endless nights I spent up with you Shay? After I changed your school fucking TWICE because you didn't know why you were getting bullied. After Andrew left me, you and Shay at the hospital; how can that be anything but love?" She asked, her eyes watering.

Great now I felt bed.

"Well if you love me soooo DAMN much, how about you prove it." I said doing the little thing with my finger and my head that ghetto girls love to do.

"How, Kin? Just tell me fucking how!" My mother hissed.

"By letting me sleep with you for one night." I said knowing she'd never accept. "If you have no problem with me, then let me sleep in your bed right now."

My mom had the most confused look for a second before her eyes hardened.

"Fine, put on your night clothes or whatever."

Not even responding I stormed out the room and into mines. Grabbing my MLP Tee and some sweat pants, I went into the kitchen and drank a glass of warm milk. I'd stopped stomping because my feet were beginning to hurt even if it was carpet.

Walking back into my mother's room I'd seen that she'd cleaned up/ shoved everything on her floor in her closet. Looking at her bed again, I noticed that it was as big as I thought. Bigger than mines, but definitely a lot smaller than Shay's.

"So are you getting bed or not?" My mom snapped me while she closed the curtains.

"I guess you don't wanna take any chances of being seen with me huh?" I spat as I angrily got in the bed, I even brought my own pillow.

Hitting the lights she got into the bed angrily as well. So there we lay facing away from each other as the fan whirled around silently. We didn't even touch the covers; it was too hot for that. Falling asleep proved to be harder than anticipated as what happened at the Strip Club kept replaying over and over in my mind. After what felt like an hour had gone by I finally said something since we were both wide awake.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened in the cabinet." I said.

"Mmm" Was her only response, completely void of emotion.

My anger spiking once more, I rolled over until I was directly against her back.

"I said I'm sorry!" I said once more.

She said nothing this time, but I could feel her shivering at my proximity.

"Is there a problem? Can't stand me being close to you? You're little freak show of a daughter that you want to keep locked up?"

She rolled over as well and with a loud slapping sound, hit my shoulder.

"You are not a freak. You are a beautiful young woman any man-"

"Woman" I corrected her.

"Any…err…woman would be lucky to have."

"The same goes for you." I shot back in the dark. "Any man would be lucky to see your body with your huge breasts and your thick hips."

We were both silent for a moment.

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

I had to take a moment to make sure this was an actual question. I mean who was she kidding?

"I would love to be your husband." I said surely.

I could see her face in the dark, with my mind's eyes. Her teardrop shaped face without wrinkles because she ages so well. Her beautiful face.

"W-well…" She stammered…My mother never stammers. "I-I might have."

She trailed off and we re-entered silence.

"I might have enjoyed what happened at the club." She said rushed. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to say that."

More silence.

"Kin, baby I didn't…it wasn't…I was madder myself than I was at you."

Even more silence with the slight rustling of my sweats.

"I sorry for hitting you?" She tried, unsure of what to say.

I didn't reply, I was too busy freeing my erection from my sweatpants. Getting it out, I began rubbed my palm along my head to get some lubricant and added my own spit. Pulling my sweats off, I began to masturbate right there next to my wonder and sexy stripper mother.

"Kin, do you hear that? It sounds like skin…hitting skin or something. Kin, talking to me. It's really close; I think it might be…" My mother was never the fastest woman but she got it in the end. "You're doing it right now aren't you?"

I beat even harder.

"Just because I said that I might have enjoyed it afterwards doesn't mean that you get to do it again!" Silence as I slowed my tempo. "How the hell are you still hard? You've got the stamina of a bull!"

My dick jumped a little in pride. Scooting even closer I could feel my mother's hot breath against mine as I prodded, what I assumed was her stomach, with my meat.

"It's so hot against my skin." She breathed softly.

Acting on instinct I extended my tongue and lick her lips slowly. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was gaping in surprise. Slowly I did it again, this time I trailed my tongue around her lips until she opened up. Abandoning my dick for the briefest of instances I pressed against her, my dick flat against her stomach. More shivers from her end.

Reaching around with my left hand I groped her ass like a bear, inciting another jump. It was like she was a virgin! Finally leaning forward our tongues touched, which she retracted instantly in fright. Getting aggressive I pushed against her mouth with my mine, capturing it and holding it with lustful and sloppy kisses.

"Can you feel my precum on your stomach?" I questioned our faces millimeters apart.

She nodded and initiated another round of kisses.

"Can you feel my hot nine inch dick throbbing against you?"

"Nine inches?" She giggled, I never heard my mother giggle in my life.

"I measure today; its nine and three quarters." I said with all the seriousness I could muster.

"Oh." Was her only response as another round of shivers ripped through her body.

With one hand caressing my face, her free hand traveled down to confirm this statement.

"OH shit." She said gripping my dripping cock. "I don't know if I-"

"You did just fine an hour ago." I said simply which shut her up.

Reaching down with my free hand that was tearing up her ass, I sneaked into her pants and rubbed her wet panties. Change that, they were freaking soaking! Bringing both my hands up I Sam in a bear hug. That's who she is now, Samantha, not mom. My lover, not my mother. Rolling with all the force I could muster I brought her on top of me. Not gonna lie, Sam was a thick woman with some meat on her bones.

This time she kissed me as I slid her panties and pajamas off. Kicking off the interfering pieces of fabric she sat up, my dick firmly clamped by her ass cheeks, and we both removed our shirts. Even in the dark I could tells she was staring into my eyes and I into hers.

"Well are you going to do something or are you gonna make me get my rocks off by myself?" I asked.

She laughed a loud and mirth filled laugh.

"Girl, you're too young to be having rocks to _get_ off." She was still laughing.

"That's strange coming from the woman who got filled up _twice_." I said back and she stopped laughing.

Before I could wonder if I said something wrong, she continued. "How does it feel to f-f-f-have sex with your mother? I know I'm not the tightest gal around."

"Just the thought of sliding into you almost made me cum in an instant!" I said instantly. "Your just so, sexy…You know I saw you in the shower once and I jerked to you right there in the hallway."

"You're a horndog with no limits." Sam said, her pussy juices spreading along my crotch.

"Not when it comes to beautiful women." I said smoothly, feeling her curves.

Silence came again.

"I can't do it." She said suddenly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, just a few things. First off I need to see what's going on." Dismounting she flipped on the lamp on her dresser. "So, fucking big…" She mumbled staring at my painful erection. "Second off, I can't do cowgirl."

Getting bed facing me, I rolled over until we were back in our original positions. Rolling over, she presented her ass to me.

"I can't watch you do it, it's too embarrassing." She said and I could the red on her cheeks from here.

Coming up from behind, I lifted up her and rubbed my cock along her pussy.

"When's the last time you had an orgasm?" I asked playfully.

"Nine months before you were born." Wincing at this none playful fact I continued.

"Well prepare to reset your clock, because I'm about to rock your world." That sounded less cheesy in my head.

Apparently it had its effect as she shivered once more in anticipation. Grabbing my cock, I tried to bend it upwards so we could fuck parallel, but I was too hard to bend at any point. Improvising, I slid down on the bed some until I was slanted. Taking a deep breath I slowly entered Samantha the first time (purposefully and consensually).

Grabbing her shoulders I slid myself back up while sliding my cock deeper. Moaning at the feeling of a Sam's pussy wrapped around me I hugged her form once more. From there I lifted up her leg, gathered myself and then went crazy. Right off the bat I was going as hard and as fast as I could. My balls were flying every which way, slapping everything with loud sounds. My balls weren't the only ones making noise as Sam was so wet that her pussy made lewd sucking noise with each thrust.

Sam said something, but I tuned her out. She didn't need to talk; she just needed to get fucked. Getting a small circle of pain at the small of my back, I quickly rolled on top of her and yanked her by the hips into doggy style. Gripping hard at her hips, I continued full speed, my balls slapping her skin and creating a wonderful feeling. On the peripheral of my hearing I could sense a slur of curse coming from some. Might've been her, might've been me, could've been both of us.

Just as I anticipated I could the tightening for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. Give each thrust my all, Sam began screaming as she neared her orgasm. Time to help her along. Bending over I shoved my tongue into her ass, sending her over the edge at the same time I finished. She clenched down like a vice on my cock, trapping my load inside her grip and using my dick as a stopper. I didn't know what happened next, because the very next moment I passed out.

Seven Years Later

"Mommy, mommy!" Jasmine yelled as she bounced up in down in my back seat.

"What?" I asked as we finally pulled into the drive way from her ballet recital.

"How come me, Elizabeth and Rinny are all sisters, but we have different mommies?" Jasmine asked as her sisters jumped all over my back seat.

"Because, I just love all of your moms so much." I answered looking in the rear view mirror.

As soon as I put it into park, they all jumped out of my squad car to go to their friend's house. Screaming their heads off all the way of course. I now lived in a rural town called Graceville, Georgia with my three _close friends_ as gay marriage isn't legal in Georgia despite my gender. Pulling out my shades, I locked my squad car's doors as I walked into the house.

Kayla was already home, playing the PS3 with her feet up on the couch.

"Get your feet down; you'll set a bad example." I said heading into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" I asked slapping Sam's ass and watching it jiggle.

"What did I tell you about doing that? They're going to think its okay and start doing it to older women, just watch." She warned waving her spoon at me as she made spaghetti.

"You're right, I'm sorry for being inconsiderate. As punishment I won't have sex with you for a week, to make sure I understand my actions." I laughed as I grabbed an apple and left the kitchen.

"Hey I didn't say all that now! Calm down, we can talk about this!" Leaving her to cry over her mistake (I'll shorten it to three days) I headed to my room where Shay was doing her toes while watching Shemale porn

"What I tell you about watching that stuff hmm?" I asked taking off my uniform, minus my snug briefs.

"To not to."

"Or?"

"Or you would fuck my ass the next time, which you won't." She said smiling at her feet. "The kids are always here."

Wordlessly I dropped my underpants and let my anaconda free. She eyed me suspiciously out the corner of her eye as I moved beside her while he quickly grew to full strength. Once he was ready I reminded Shay of an important fact.

"The kids are going to a birthday party down the street for the next hour."

That made her freeze.

"You know what? Let me turn this mess off." She laughed as she tried to stand up.

Denying the opportunity I pushed her back down and ripped her panties off.

"Come on baby! Can't we talk about this?"

I smiled as I continued for the 2 hours without resting for a second. Two orgasms for every thirty minutes is the record to break. Which I did; among other things.

Oh it's good to be loved.

*(Shemaleinch is an actual website, but they don't send kits to peoples house, they come themselves with their own cameraman and ruler. As far as I know they're stationed in New York, New York)


	5. Family Bonds 1

**Family Bonds**

All rights reserved

Mebuki let out an explosive sigh as she walked down the street carrying her groceries for the week. She had a long day of work at the mission office. Missions had been flooding in recently due to flooding in nearby territories. Because of this she'd been sending out Chunin teams all day to assist their allies to repair and recovery. Although the mission room was reasonably sized, it was cramped to max with arguing shinobi which made it hot as hell for those stuck behind the counter from dawn till dusk.

Her shirt was still sticky from all the sweating and she wanted nothing better than to take the damn thing off. However public indecency was frowned upon in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Laughing at what people would look like when they say her naked, Mebuki walked opened her gate and walked in her yard. She wasn't Lady Tsunade by far, but she wasn't a pushover. She had slightly saggy D-cup breasts and thick child bearing hips that her husband complimented her on almost every day. This was all he'd been able to do in the bedroom when he came home since his work kept him in foreign nations.

Opening her front door she walked down the entrance hall and turned into the kitchen where she sat her bags down on the counter. Hearing a thumping sound from upstairs, Mebuki swore.

"I told that girl not to turn on the washer; I need to get it fixed!"

Angrily throwing the food up, Mebuki slowly took the steps for fear of slipping of the water spill off like last time. Reaching the top of the steps, Mebuki was surprised to see that the washer was dead silent, yet the thumping was continuing.

"She must have friends over." Mebuki chuckled at herself for thinking Sakura would do something so stupid.

She was nothing like her step-brother who had wondered off and then came back years later looking for money to pay off his gambling debts. Sakura was nothing like him, graduating top of her class and paired off onto a team that had a near 100% success rate when it came to missions and becoming an apprentice to the first female Hokage. Smiling at what a bright future her daughter had, Mebuki opened her room door to crack that image.

Sakura was on her bed, face down, and was jerking her cock into Mebuki's favorite thong. The bright red object was wrapped around Sakura's cock which was an even brighter shade of red. Her leaked precum onto the bed by the pint and by the white stains on the floor she was going on her 3rd or 4th orgasm, nevertheless her balls were still heavy and hanging with cum. She was concentrating so hard on getting off that she didn't hear her mother enter her room.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah. Take this dick Mebuki, I'm make you mine! Uhhh!"

Mebuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her daughter, her own precious daughter was stroking herself to thought of dominating her own mother! The fact she had a cock didn't surprise her at all, it ran in Mebuki's blood, what did surprise her was when her cock began bucking, twitching and lengthening down her leg. Mebuki was angry, but she couldn't move. If was as Sakura and months without sex had rooted her to the spot, tearing at her with indecision. She could barge into the room yell and scolding…or she could take advantage of the opportunity before her.

"Sakura Haruno!" Mebuki yelled over Sakura's loud moaning.

The pink haired girl shot up at the sound of her mother's voice the same time she reached her orgasm. Whirling around, Sakura hit her mother's breasts as well as the wall behind her with her jet like cum shots.

"I can't believe you're in here masturbating to the thought of fucking your own mother!" Mebuki said while undoing the fastening on her pants. "You're in big trouble missy."

"M-mom, I can explain!" Sakura said panicking as she tried to get dress and hide her erection at the same time.

Before she could do either Mebuki got her pants unfastened and released her cock from its long held prison. Sakura was a little above average for a futa when it came to her age, being a little over 8 inches and having average width. Due to her balls producing semen at a much faster rate than normal she had to have furious masturbating sessions every two days which caused her cock to turn from a light pink to an angry shade of red.

Mebuki on the other hand, hadn't had sex in over a year in a half and when … did take her, he couldn't bring himself to touch her extra appendage. Because of her this and her busy schedule, Mebuki hadn't cum with her dick in over 10 years. Combine this with the fact that the mother was as hung as a horse and you get a swollen cock, around 16 inches in length, thick and backed up with over a decade's worth of cum. With balls the size of sagging apples hanging down from her base, Mebuki leveled her cock at Sakura which went slack jawed at her mother's greatness. Even at a full erection, her dick bent downwards under her own girth, her slit glistening with rapidly forming sex juices.

"M-mom…" Sakura couldn't even mouth the words as she stared at lethal weapon pointed directly at her.

"Don't mom me, you did this so it's only fitting that you take care of it. It's the Haruno way to fix any problem they cause." Mebuki said walking forward, her cock swaying heavily with each step.

"Th-that thing is huge." Sakura croaked in fear.

Despite the fear going on in her head, there was a fiesta going on in her penis as it began twitching and secreting even more precum at the sight.

"You're brain says no, but your body says yes I see. Well your body will get you out of being grounded for 3 months, so what do you think you should do?" Mebuki asked.

Her cock was now poking Sakura in the chest and she was in the process of shedding her shirt. Before Sakura could stop herself, her hands moved took hold of the impossibly long cock. Bringing it up to her mouth, Sakura began to lap up the flowly precum and lick Mebuki's glands. With a tongue swirling around just the head of her cock, Mebuki began to get frustrated with Sakura's slow progress.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Grabbing the back of Sakura's head, Mebuki shoved her bulbous glands all the way through.

With her mother's swollen glands all in her mouth, Sakura begins to breathe through her nose as she lets her mother take over. Feeling Sakura go slack, Mebuki takes the opportunity to shove a female inches into Sakura's tight throat.

"**It's so damn tight in there; I don't think I can hold out for much longer. It's been so long since a fucked something beside my hand!" **Mebuki thought to herself as her heavy balls began to contract.

Sakura begins to apply effort on her part, her lips already stretched obscenely wide, gagging and squirming she manages to down a few more inches of the mature cockmeat. Mebuki's moans loudly as Sakura's throat tries to expel the intrusion, but only serves to clamp onto the dick and stimulate it. Unable to take anymore and her eyes watering from the exertion, Sakura keeps her hands on her thighs to stop herself from reflexively pushing Mebuki away.

Sliding the 8 inches she managed to get down her daughter's throat all the way in, Mebuki released her first cum shot in years. First came the tiniest of spurts, then a slightly larger one as the backed up cum fought to exit their swollen cage at the same time. The part of Mebuki's cock right in front of Sakura's mouth began to swell and bulge as the cum gathered under the already swollen skin. A few agonizing seconds later the dam gives and cum screams forward into Sakura's stomach.

Eyes bulging at the torrent of cum, Sakura instantly stops making any attempt to please her mother's cock. A mistake on her part, she receive a blast directly to her face even though her mother was on an orgasmic level too high to aim her cannon. After twenty second the ropes of cum stopped attacking Sakura's face and both the Haruno's were able to breathe again. Most of Sakura's face is plastered with the backed up spunk from her mother's cock. Strands criss cross her face from her hair to her chin and back up. Some of it landed in her hair, a sharp contrast to the pink color, but even more hang off her face in sticky ropes mixed with her own saliva.

"Oh wow, my cum is usually not that thick. It be because I've ignored my poor baby for so long."

Unsure if she was talking to her cock or to her daughter, Sakura shakily grabbed a towel from off the closet door and began to dry off her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mebuki asked, holding her cock with both hands.

The woman's meat hadn't gone down in the slightest. If anything once it got rid of all the excess heavy cum it began to curve upward.

"A-aren't we done?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer.

Instead of answering the teenage futa with words, Mebuki sat herself down on the bed and patted her thighs.

"How can we be done if my katana hasn't completely gone down yet?" Mebuki licked the head of her cock lovingly.

"You can't expect me to fit the huge thing inside of me!" Sakura whined more than said.

"I could call my good friend Tsume Inuzuka to come over, but she'll probably rape and impregnate you soooo, yeah. You could always take grounding however, but three months is a _long_ time."

The teen was caught between two decisions once more and just like last time her body made the decision for her. Before she knew it her legs were moving towards her mother as if they were on auto-pilot.

"**So big, so big, so big." **The words kept repeating in her head, somehow calming her down instead of scaring her like they should.

Now in front of her mother, Sakura couldn't help but compare her cock to her mother's which dwarfed it by a factors of two. Despite releasing such a large amount of cum, Mebuki's balls were still thick and heavy, hanging over the edge of the bed. Wordlessly Sakura grabbed her mother's shoulders and lifted herself above the sharp sword she was about to impale herself on. As Sakura spread her legs even wider, Mebuki couldn't stop herself and a large spurt of precum flowed out her glands.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all night." Mebuki said, more amused than angry.

Lifting her balls out the way, Sakura felt her mother's ridiculous size crown prod at her pussy in hungry excitement. Forcing herself down the mushroom like head of Mebuki's cock, Sakura felt a 'pop' signifying that she had made it past the crown of the huge cock, now for the other 15 inches. Wiggling her ass, Sakura slid down a few more inches thanks to Mebuki's ample precum. There she began to fill the pleasure of having a thick cock inside her pussy. It was there that Mebuki decided to speed up the process.

With a single motion, Mebuki pushed Sakura's leg off the bed. With nothing to keep her up, she fell slid down onto Mebuki's cock the same time her mother grabbed her thighs and thrusted upwards. Screaming as she felt her mother shoot up inside her, Sakura orgasmed again while hanging there on the cock. Feeling the clenching of her daughter's already tight pussy, Mebuki leaned forward and captured Sakura's cock and hungrily lapped up her jizz. As her spasming came to an end, Sakura regained the ability to move (albeit anchored to the cock) and speak.

"A-all of your horse cock is inside me!" Sakura said feeling Mebuki's crown grind hard against her womb.

"Nope just the first 14 inches, you still got another 2 to go." Mebuki said annoyed at her cock being compared to a horse's.

"T-that's impossible, there's no more rooooommmm!"

Wrapping her arms around Sakura's small waist, the 39 year old woman shoved her cock into Sakura's womb.

"This is what I call I womb fucking!" Mebuki yelled.

Lifting Sakura up a few inches, Mebuki slammed her back down, her cock pressing the edges of Sakura's womb with each brutal thrust. Sakura's tight hole struggled to reject Mebuki's cock, but failed miserably, only succeeding in clamping down of the experienced cock. With every thrust into her daughter's womb, Mebuki came a little closer to the orgasmic edge she'd hunted for in her teenage days. The feeling of a tight hole getting stretched by her long dick as she ravaged it with no mercy. The pleasure of her balls slapping against a different ass every night and then releasing ropey strands of her sweet seed.

"Oh fuck, I cumming in your fucking womb!" Mebuki yelled, letting Sakura drop all the way back down to her base.

True to her word, cum bubbled up from her balls and traveled up the cock's length before shooting directly into the pink haired girl's stomach. Quickly filling up the womb, Mebuki's seed flowed back down Sakura's pussy to flow out onto Mebuki's balls and then the floor. Although this load was a lot less thick, there not change in amount as Mebuki violently orgasmed. Tapering off, Mebuki rested with her hands on her thighs as if her daughter wasn't hanging from her cock.

It was at this moment that Mr. Haruno walked into the door frame, took in the scene, grabbed a futon and a pillow and went to Nara's compound to sleepover.

Slowly Sakura began to descend as Mebuki's cock softened inside her. Most girl would have been unconscious after getting their wombs hammered by a cock over a foot long, Sakura had the Haruno blood in her veins and stamina training from the Hokage. This allowed her to cum 2 twice while her mother speared her on her cock and stay awake for every bit of the pleasure.

"I see you're still awake." Mebuki said. "Well you can go to your room now."

Sore, Sakura hopped off her mother's cock as it continued to soften until it was no more an inch long and covered by foreskin. Breathing heavily, Sakura brought her green eyes up to meet her mother's gaze.

"I thought it was the Haruno way to fix any problem they cause?" Sakura smiled. "And last time I checked I was still hard. I wonder whose fault that was."

Mebuki stared wide eyed at her daughter before breaking out into tears of laughter.

"Well if you think you can take another pounding, let's go."

"No way, this time you're going to be on the receiving end." Sakura said confidently, her cock dripping precum onto the already cum covered floor.

"Oh really now? Let's see what my daughter's bringing to the table then!"

Scooting further back onto the bed, Mebuki lifted her balls (which shrunk alongside her penis) to reveal her still shiny pink pussy. Sakura's caught in her throat as she lustfully stared her mother's sacred place even though she'd just been fucked in her. Under her daughter's gaze Mebuki blushes covers herself up.

"Stop staring at me like!" She said angrily. "Are you going to do it or maybe you're just all talk?"

Snapped out of her daze, Sakura angrily strokes her cock as she climbs onto the bed. Being as copius amounts of precum runs in the family, Sakura took a glob as it oozed out of her glands and smeared it along her shaft. Now directly in front of her mother, Sakura placed her hands on either side of her mother so she take her nipples into her mouth while she prodded at folds like a curious cat.

"Would you get it over with already?" Mebuki said angrily as her female part began to moisten in anticipation.

"I woman like you needs to be loved, not fucked." Sakura said, still suckling on her mother's tits.

Blushing, Mebuki muttered along the lines of 'just like her father' before quietly moaning under Sakura's talented tongue. The years under Tsunade had paid off as Sakura quite a few trick of the sex trade. Ever so slowly, Sakura slid into her mother as while maintaining eye contact with the women, making her blush even harder. With her balls brushing up against her mother's ass, Sakura concentrated her chakra into her erection as Tsunade had taught her.

"W-what are you doing down there?" Mebuki, asked craning her neck. "I can feel someth-OH WOW, HOLY SHIT!"

Channeling the energies needed to be a shinobi (minus Gai and Lee) Sakura coated her cock in shining blue chakra before filling her mother's womb with the now tangible substance. To Mebuki, who was now silently screaming, it was the feeling equivalent to Sakura's cock doubling in size and length, filling her vagina completely and bringing out an instant orgasm.

Even though Sakura had prepared for the sensation of her mother's pussy squeezing her dick, her mother _gripped_ her cock with a vice like grip the moment she used the technique. It was like an angel was stroking her cock while whispering pleasures of the things to come. Sakura's hips sped up until they became a blur to the naked eye, hammering her mother's still spasming pussy with her chakra cock.

Yelling alongside her now audible mother, Sakura's hips don't even stop for her cum, making it splash on the bed in random spurts. Through it all Sakura didn't flag in the slightest, her chakra cock pounded spots Mebuki didn't even know she had.

"Oh, OH! Sakura, you're an animal!" Mebuki squealed as she was taken back to her younger days when she hung out with other futas.

The pink haired kunoichi had temporarily ceased all high mental functions in order to concentrate 100% on fucking her mother into the floor. Lifting Mebuki's leg up, Sakura lowered herself onto the bed behind her, her balls not missing a beat as they beat Mebuki's ass like a drum. Grunting loudly, Sakura grabbed Mebuki's breasts as she orgasmed again into Mebuki's pussy. Suddenly a tingling sensation built up in Mebuki's chest, something hadn't felt in 15 years. A feeling that was activated by her daughter's intimacy and activity.

All of a sudden Mebuki began to lactate milk out of her breasts, a feeling that she had love then lost as Sakura got older. Still in her primal state, Sakura reached over her mother and began suckling on one of the spurting mammary glands.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Suck on mama's titties." Mebuki moaned as she held Sakura's held down.

Still fucking her mother, they were halfway between doggy-style and a laying down from-behind. Reaching her second pussy orgasm, Mebuki screamed her passion into her pillow as she rolled all the way over; her ass presenting a tantalizing treat for Sakura as she calmed down and regained control of her body. Pulling out of her mother's snatch, Sakura's cock released a sigh of relief. She only had one more left in her, despite the higher expectations she had for herself. Lifting her ass up, Mebuki was still hungry for more.

"What's wrong? I guess you're just like your father, never could finish what he started." Mebuki taunted, her ass swaying back and forth.

"I bet dad never tried this." Sakura muttered, her eyes glinting malevolently.

Zeroing in on her target, Sakura stroked life back into her sore cock for one last hoorah. Reducing her dwindling supply of chakra flow to her member, Sakura increased the precision, shaping it into a cone. Leaning forward, Sakura tongued her mother's asshole.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Mebuki cried out at the unfamiliar sensation.

Without warning, Sakura plunged into her mother's virgin asshole with the entirety of her cock. The inside of Mebuki's rectum tried to reject Sakura by clenching down which only forced the teenager forward another inch. Pulling out, Sakura stabbed in again, her feeling in her dick on overload and screaming at her. Her mother's ass was the tightest thing she ever fucks and was only getting tighter with every thrust. Grabbing her mother's ass, Sakura pushed her hilt deep whiling massaging her mother's clitoris.

What ensued was the most powerful orgasm either of them had ever had. Mebuki's pussy squirted out her juices all over the bed while her ass drained the last of Sakura's cum from her balls. Both of the Harunos existed in a state of silent screaming bliss for the next 30 seconds. After that, Sakura immediately passed out, still deep in her mother's asshole.

Groaning Mebuki rolled over, Sakura's soft member sliding easily out of her ass. Fighting against the pleasure sensations that fought up her tired back as she slid to the edge of the bed, Mebuki grabbed a pack of cigarettes she'd had in her dresser. She hadn't smoked since she got pregnant with Sakura, but today was sort of a special occasion. Unfortunately Sakura took after most of her copulating characteristics from her animalistic father, but she still had a few years of growth yet. Drawing a long, slow drag from her cig, Mebuki exhaled the smoke and stood up to put on her night clothes. Funny how tons of great sex killed your desire for food.

Rolling Sakura onto the floor, Mebuki changed her sheets and lay down on her bed. Sakura had spunk that's for sure, she would need to be broken before Mebuki could rebuild her in her own image. She wouldn't be able to do that, Sakura seemed to take pleasure in being impaled too much and Mebuki didn't have the stamina she use to have. She would to make a few calls then, see if her old time friends were still around. One still was, that's for sure.

Grinning, Mebuki carelessly through Sakura back into the bed before snuggling against her and falling into a peaceful sleep.


	6. The Problems Futas Have

The Problems Futas Have Chp. 1

All Rights Reserved

(On the stage of a theater with you as the only person in the audience, an orange haired girl enters from the left and blue haired girl enters from the right. Both are in their everyday attire. They come to a stop together center stage, in front of the closed curtains)

Orihime: Oh hey there guys! I'm Orihime from '_Birth of a Fighting Princess_'.

Hinata: And I'm Hinata from '_Cherry Blossom Temptation_'. Welcome to a series within a series that the King cooked up.

Orihime: Say Hinata, what is this series about? (She puts a finger to her lip)

Hinata: This a documentary divided into 10 chapters about 10 most infuriating and common problems a person possessing both sexual genitals can have.

Orihime: This should be very helpful for you young futanaris out there, try and pay attention instead of jerking off kay?

Hinata: This is how it's going to work. The King has compiled a list of the top ten problems a futa has in her everyday life.

Orihime: Please remember that these are just his opinion and are in no way set in stone. Although his name is Futanari King so one might think he is experienced in things relating and concerning us futas.

Hinata: Maybe she's a futa herself. Maybe the King is actually a Queen!

Orihime: Food for thought for all you curious people out there who want to know more about the man-

Hinata: Or woman!

Orihime:-behind the keyboard (throws up a 'V' for victory)

Hinata: Please turn your attention to the screen above us for the 10th most important issue concerning futas.

(The screen hums to life and starts spinning like a slot machine, except the fruit are replaced with steadily larger penises. After spinning for around 10 seconds it begins to slow down and stop on…)

Orihime: Theeee right clothing!

(Little ballons and confetti rain for the ceiling onto the stage)

Hinata: The right clothes?! We can do that ourselves can't we Orihime?

Orihime: Sure can looks like we don't the other girls tonight. Tell them to come back tomorrow.

(Hinata pokes her head through the curtains to relay the news and a chorus of angry shouts comes up from behind the curtain.)

Hinata: They're not too happy about this. (She laughs)

Orihime: I'm sure they'll be okay, if they cause any trouble we'l ban em' from coming back next time!

(After a few minutes, all the volunteers have left)

Hinata: Before we begin I would like to introduce Luciana or just Lou. The King sent her himself to make sure everything goes off without a hitch and to assist in the show when necessary.

(Luciana enters stage right. 18 year old female with full EE breasts, an hourglass figure, huge ass and thick thighs. Her skin is tanned and her hair is a shiny black that sparkles when it catches the light. She's wearing a form fitting workout shirt with no bra and ripped jeans. Her pants are pulled low that enough you can see her black thong.)

Lou: Yo (Folds hands bored)

Orihime: (Sweat drops) Without further ado, on with our show!

The right clothing

(The curtains pull back revealing racks upon racks of clothing and our three hosts standing center stage)

Orihime: The right clothing can make all the difference in a futa's life.

Hinata: That's right! You won't believe how angry people get when you stand out on your balcony without any clothes on.

Orihime: Well something get happy too, but that's beside the point. Unless a futa is extremely girthy (points to herself) wearing most clothing when flaccid shouldn't be a problem. Hinata please demonstrate.

(Hinata walks forward in her usual outfit. A lavender jacket with fishnets underneath and blue jeans.)

Orihime: As you can see the regular futas, those between 5 and 9 inches, have no problem wearing jeans. Those 10 inches and up however…

(Orihime points to the noticeable bulge in her jeans as it runs along her leg and stops a few inches above her knee.)

Hinata: As you can see, having a thick 13 inch long, when hard mind you, cock has it disadvantages when it comes to clothing. While normal futas have a much easier time of it, oh and don't even worry about the small futas. They're fine even when they're erect.

Orihime: (Slightly annoyed about being called abnormal) Well erect futas have trouble remaining cool in almost any clothing. Lou if you would please.

Luciana: Whatever.

(Luciana pulls down her shirt and wiggles her breasts in Hinata's face. Her nine inch penis shoots down her leg, erect and ready to go.)

Orihime: As you can see, even for a regular futa an erection could spell disaster, especially in a crowded or enclosed place.

Hinata: (Annoyed as well) Well, we can always hunch over or pretend we have a stomach ache while we escape the situation. For futas with **dinosaur** dicks however, hiding an erection is all but impossible.

(On cue, Lou walks up to Orihime and roughly gropes the bulge in her pants until it's fully erect. Orihime's penis now reaches below her knee, making it impossible to walk regularly.)

Orihime: Well I can always do this!

(Absorbs her cock into her skin (Read Chapter 2 of Birth of a Fighting Princess to understand) and stands up straight.)

Hinata: No fair, only you can do that! What about the other hyper futas out there?

Orihime: We always find a way to get by and to get laid. (Sticks out her tongue and undoes the technique to her penis which is now soft.)

Luciana: (Bored) We can settle this with a live exercise. I'll bring a female who has no idea what's going on and you'll try to seduce them. While you're doing this I'll make you and hard-on and whoever hides their erection wins. Deal?

(Nods from both the girls. Luciana leaves and returns a few minutes later with a 19 year old girl. Average on every part of her body except she's wearing too much make-up.)

Luciana: Lower the set-piece for the improv try outs!

(A kitchen set up is quickly put together/slash lowered by eager young futas)

Luciana: Hinata this is Akiko, Akiko this Hinata. She will try and seduce you into a kiss and so must hold out for at least a minute. Ready?

(A clock appears on the screen with 1:00)

Luciana: Go!

Hinata: Hi there, my name's Hinata for Konoha's plumbing service and I'm here to take a look at your kitchen.

Akiko: C-c-certainly. T-there over there. (She shakily points to the sink just inches away)

Hinata: Indeed it is right there, may I ask what seems to be the trouble with the sink?

Akiko: The garbage disposal won't-

Hinata: Oh wow, that's great makeup you're wearing.

Akiko: Thank you.

Hinata: Going to a party tonight?

(In the background Luciana gets up on a stool and pulls down her pants thong and all. Flashing her pussy to Hinata before sliding her middle finger in her pink lips.)

Akiko: My uncle's wedding to be frank, can you please fix my sink now?

Hinata: My apologies mam, I never get use to doing job for upper class girls like you. (Hinata takes her hand and bends over to hide her erection while planting a kiss on the girl's hand)

Akiko: (Flustered, yanks her hand back.) Please just fix my sink!

Hinata: But you never told me what was wrong with it.

(Hinata stands up and move against the counter to hide her hard-on while maintaining eye contact)

Akiko: I-I-I-I s-said the water wasn't coming out.

Hinata: But you said something about the garbage disposal the first time. (She inches closer).

Akiko: R-right! I meant t-t-that th-the-

(Hinata place one hand on Akiko's shoulder and pulls her in slowly before kissing the beet red girl on the lips.)

Luciana: (Now fully dressed) Time! 54 seconds. Almost ain't good enough Akiki.

Akiko: (Angry at herself) It's Akiko!

(She storms off stage followed by Hinata. Luciana runs off stage and soon returns with a dark-skinned mother around the age of 36. She a fair sized woman with extra thick hips and big sagging breasts)

Luciana: Orihime meet Reisa, Reisa this is Orihime. The improv scenario is that Reisa is a single mom whose kids are out school. She catches Orihime sneaking through her backyard playing hooky and drags her into her kitchen with the intention of calling the cops. Orihime you need to stall her for 1 minute. Ready, timer?

(Clock is set)

Luciana: begin!

Reisa: You stay right there! I'm going to go call the authorities.

Orihime: (Slyly) You don't wanna do that.

Reisa: Just why not?

Orihime: Because you might miss out on getting this.

(Orihime unzips her pants and pulls out her flaccid dick which is still the size of an extra thick sausage. Reisa looks around in shock for confirmation that everything is alright and receives the hurry up sign from Lou.)

Reisa: (Flustered) I-I-I-I am a married woman! I'm calling the police this instant!

(Orihime leans in close and whispers something into the mother's ear that makes her blush dark red.)

Orihime: Why don't you have a seat Ms. Reisa?

(Orihime helps the woman onto the counter and begins rolling up her dress. In the background Luciana is shaking her tits but Orihime can't see them. From the left Akiko storms back on stage With Hinata on her heels.)

Akiko: (In improv) Mom, what's going on here!?

Reisa: Honey, what are you doing home so early?

Akiko: Our school had a fire drill and let out early, who is she?

(Points at Orihime who whirls around with Reisa's panties in her mouth and her cock and balls flopping everywhere.)

Orihime: I'd be more worried about your friend over there than your mother over here.

(Hinata roughly gropes Akiko from behind and pushes her all the way into the kitchen before yanking both her and Akiko's pants down. Mean while Orihime is rapidly tonguing Reisa's bright pink lips, making the Milf moan in excitement. Don't one to be out done, Hinata bends Akiko over the counter and shoves her cock into Akiko's waiting hole.)

Akiko: (As she gets fucked over the counter) Is this still improv?!

Luciana: Kinda sorta.

(The timer reaches zero, but nobody notices. Standing up, Orihime places her now erect cock against Reisa's pussy and drags the heavier woman off the counter, impaling her on her massive dick. Holding onto the counter, Orihime let Reisa adjust and then starts riding her dick as her feet swing to and fro. Hinata on the other hand, had started using chakra increase of her thrusts as Akiko yells in ecstasy underneath her.)

Hinata: I'm gonna cum!

Akiko: Me too!

(As Akiko climaxes, Hinata pulls out and sprays her load all over Akiko's stomach. Seeing Hinata finishing up, Orihime takes one hand off the counter and plays with Reisa's clit.)

Reisa: Ohhh, I'm cumming!

(Squirting her juices all over Orihime's cock, Orihime reached her orgasm almost right after, cumming into the mother's womb and filling it with her famous copious amount of cum. Lowering the Milf to the ground Orihime pulls out and lets her cum flow out of the fucked silly mother. She steps over her and the still bent over the counter Akiko to take center stage with Hinata.)

Hinata: Victory for the practical futas. I kissed her _and_ I kept my dick hidden for the whole minute.

Orihime: The goal wasn't to keep your dick hidden; it was to keep your erection hidden. Which I did until my minute was up!

(Growling at each other, Orihime unleashed her soul reaper form as Hinata activated her Byakugan)

Luciana: (Laughing) Let's not destroy the stage please. Both of you won and you proved that dickgirls of all sizes are able to keep their cocks hidden to some varying degree of efficiency. Kinda sorta anyway. Let's have a brief intermission while we move on.

(The curtains close for five minutes before re-opening. Both Orihime and Hinata are wear bikinis with a beach backdrop.)

Orihime: I don't know why futas keep getting caught on the beach with bikinis. They know other scantly clothed girls are guying to be there and scant clothes mean erect dicks.

Hinata: Flaccid, it's rather easy for a normal- I mean _average_ (she looks at Orihime angrily) to just tuck in her bikini and go.

Orihime: However normal bikinis don't work for the more endowed futas.

(She points to her coiled cock which is clearly shown against the tight fabric of her bikini)

Hinata: Once again the issue of erections comes into play.

(Luciana walks up to Hinata and Orihime in turn and grinds her ass against their bikinis making their cocks rise. Hinata's penis pokes up over the top of her bikini while her balls stick out the side. Orihime's penis all but rips her bikini bottom off as it stretches to its full length straight into the bikini.)

Orihime: (Biting her lips as her bikini digs into her cock's head and balls) Can we hurry up? This is a bit uncomfortable.

Hinata: We recommend one of two things to a futa. To either purchase a shawl to tie around your waist and hide your dongs when you get hard…

Orihime: -Or just go to a futanari beach so you can wear a futanari bikini.

Hinata: What's a futanari bikini?

Orihime: A bikini design for futas.

Hinata: I think I've heard of those.

Orihime: I don't know why they're so unpopular. They're very comfortable, unlike having something dig into your sack.

(They disappear off stage and return soon after wearing futa bikinis. Instead of keep their cocks in a piece a fabric designed for girls, the futanari bikini has a cock sleeve. This allows futa to slide the dicks into the sleeve instead of keeping them against their stomachs. Orihime was wearing a skimpy yellow bikini with designed holes along the shaft that revealed her veiny, flaccid cock underneath. Hinata had on a dark blue bikini with a sleeve that covers her length entirely.)

Hinata: Oh wow, this is super comfy! (Does a little twirl and lets her cock spin around)

Orihime: And it super stretchable so it can handle almost any erection and it comes in a different size for any futa. From the length of 2 inches, lolis, to 18 inches, horses.

Hinata: I'm definitely wearing this from now on whenever I go to the beach! But what about the futas trying to stay in the closet?

Orihime: Then I suggest not wearing a bikini at all. A bikini top and jeans can be just as sexy if you can convince your parents to let you wear jeans to the beach party pooper.

(More balloons and confetti)

Hinata: We've covered casual wear and beach wear. What about formal wear?

Orihime: Good question! Let's take a short break while we go get changed.

(Curtains close and an advertisement pops up on the screen.)

Ad: Are you a sexy woman married to a futa? Having trouble with your partner constantly getting erections from everything that moves? Buy our new Futa wedding ring! Instead of going along her finger, just slip onto her penis and lock it with a voice activated password.

(Diagram on how to properly put on the ring appears)

Ad: Everytime an erection is detected a shock is sent through the penis and you alerted through your phone. This fool-proof method has tried multiple times for great success. Erections around women other than the partner decreased across the board. Get yours now and in a limited offer we'll throw in a loli futa ring for those who are expecting and what to train their little walking sperm bank right away. This can be yours for just $19.99.

(Advertisement speeds up until her words blur together)

Ad: The creators of the futa ring aren't responsible for: pre-mature ejaculations, sperm cell count decreasing or the recipient being angry with you and filing for a divorce. Side effects may cause: submissiveness, trouble getting erections, mental trauma, shut ins, involuntary jerking and murderous intentions. GET YOURS TODAY!

(Ad fades out and curtains pull back revealing a bustling party scene. Orihime is wearing a red satin dress with a slit that runs up her leg. Hinata is wearing a black dress that stops just above her knees and shows tons of cleavage. All of the party goers are improv potentials who believe they're auditioning for a team.)

Orihime: Welcome back! Don't you think it's about time we showed these girls how to party with futas?

Hinata: Yup and to do that we first need to cover formal futa wear.

Orihime: As we said before, this is the formal wear section which is proven by our sexy dresses.

Hinata: How do you keep your meat in the kitchen while wearing a dress you might be asking yourselves?

Orihime: Simple, a leg sheath-

Hinata: -or you can keep it pointing upwards using your panties. Whichever option fits your style or size.

Orihime: (Pulls up her dress) As you can a sheath works a lot like a fukini-

Hinata:-a fukini?

Orihime: A futanari bikini. Inventing words shows creativeness and intelligence…creatigence! Anyways, you tie the sheath along which ever leg your penis is predisposed to pointing toward. You find this out by getting an erection and sitting down. If your penis stands straight up, wait until it deflates and then use whichever leg it lands on (There are some cases of going straight down the middle, those futas can use any leg). Tying the sheath along that leg and run your penis through it. Whenever you get an erection, the sheath will keep it running along your leg until you can get past that awkward conversation with your bosses bitchy wife. This goes without saying, but it's only practical for long dresses.

Hinata: If you prefer short dresses like me the rising spear method is the most preferable. Just make sure to keep your erection pointing up right and not through your dress. If necessary, buy a sheath and just wrap it around your stomach. Skirts for dances also work well for this method; just make sure that girl/guy doesn't come in for a hug!

Orihime: That concludes the formal section, so have you picked someone yet Hinata?

(Hinata points a mature looking woman by the punch bowl. She's wearing a short dress and looks to be in her mid-thrities with her brown hair in a bun.)

Orihime: I'll get her.

(Orihime points to a mid twenties BBW at the food table. She's wearing a too small dress and already has food on it.)

Hinata: (Raises eyebrow) Really?

Orihime: (Smiles) Really.

Luciana: Alright, that'll be it for today. Everyone exit stage left and let our crew service your…needs. You two, stay. (Points to the women) You are going to be tested in another scenario to advance to the finals.

(In the back the yells and moans of sex echo through the curtains)

Luciana: I'll go make sure they don't go have sex on the control console or something stupid.

(Luciana exits stage right)

Orihime: Stand next to the couch and can we get your names?

The mature woman: My name is Sarayuki.

The BBW: (Still eating cake) Mmph- my name is Shino- the red velvet cake is out of this world! I can shove this thing down my throat forever!

(Orihime winks at Hinata who rolls her eyes)

Hinata: The goal is to seduce us. Ready? Set.

(Orihime and Hinata sit down)

Orihime: Go!

Sarayuki: Hello there, have we met before?

Hinata: I don't think we have, so what brings you to this party?

Sarayuki: Just a friend…

(Orihime eyes Shino impatiently. The woman can't seem to get the words out)

Orihime: Can a help you?

Shino: I-I-I-I think you're very beautiful!

Orihime: Whatever (Rolls eyes)

Shino: I-I'm serious! I love your figure.

Orihime: Oh really? Then let's talk more about my _figure_.

(Orihime pats her lap)

Shino: I-I don't know about-

Orihime: I guess you were lying then (turns toward Hinata's conversation)

Shino: NO, I would love to talk more about your figure.

(She sits down on Orihime's lap and feels her cock prodding against her ass and blushes.)

Orihime: So what part of me do you like the most?-

Sarayuki: Your breasts are amazing? Can I feel them?

Hinata: Feel free.

(Sarayuki mounts Hinata and begins groping her breasts. Next to her, Orihime is coping a feel while Sarayuki tries (and fails) not to notice. Working herself up, Orihime release her erection which flops down in between her legs, making Shino gasp. Seeing Shino advancing quickly, Sarayuki unbuttons Hinata's pants and pulls out her erection.)

Sarayuki: That's quite the stiffy you've got there. How big is it?

Hinata: Nine inches at its hardest, this would be right now. Do you want to examine it some more? Perhaps a more intimately?

(Sarayuki roll up her dress and pulls her panties to the side. She quickly impales herself on Hinata's cock and begins riding the kunoichi while groping her breasts. Seeing this Shino, gets on her knees and begins licking the head Orihime's huge cock.)

Orihime: If you want to outdo her, you gotta do it all!

(Orihime grabs the back of her head and shoves her cock all the way down until her balls were presses up against Shino's chin. Resisting the urge to pull away and draw a deep breath, Shino remained still as possible Orihime face fucks her. Every thrust bringing her balls back into her face with force. With her makeup running from her involuntary tears, Shino glances over to her rival as Orihime pulls out once more before thrusting back in. Sarayuki had slowed down and began grinding back and forth on Hinata's dick, kissing the teenager as Hinata groped her ass.)

Hinata: These girls are top notch!

Orihime: No kidding! I'm about to bust a nut already!

(Shino's eyes go wide)

Hinata: Hold on, I wanna finish at the same time.

(Hinata goes into overdrive, using chakra to enhance her already powerful and speedy thrusts. Unable to keep up, Sarayuki fall forward and lets Hinata suck on her nipples. Using her middle finger, Hinata shoves it Sarayuki's ass.)

Sarayuki: Not my ass! I'm cumming.

Hinata: I'm cumming too!

Orihime: Fuccckkk!

Shion: MMMPPHHH!

(Hinata wraps her arms around the older woman as she held her cock in her pussy, releasing spurts of cum. Orihime pulled out of the near dead Shion and released a pint of thick cum all over her face and tits, covering them completely.)

Orihime: (Smiling as she wipes her cock off on Shion's shirt) That will be it for this section. Up next is the final one!

(Balloons and confetti)

Hinata: (Underneath a past out Sarayuki) So don't go anywhere!

(The curtains clothes on the scene. After 20 minutes they re-open. Orihime and Hinata are wrapped in blankets.)

Orihime: Oh wow how time has flown, but it's almost time to go.

Hinata: Before we leave we still need to cover…

(drumroll on screen)

Hinata: Sleepwear!

(They jump out the blanket to present their pajamas. Hinata is wearing wool pajamas with clouds as well as a matching cloud covered button up shirt. Orihime has on a loose red silken gown which hid her penis expertly.)

Hinata: For those nights when you're not having sex with someone you need appropriate sleep wear.

Orihime: We've all been there. Your mom walks in on you because you decided it felt better to sleep naked.

Hinata: We're gonna walk you through the best clothing to help you sleep soundly through the night and enjoy your wet dreams.

Orihime: Remember when my penis kept showing through my jeans and through my bikini? Well just the dress, this fabric is loose and looks great too!

(She swings her hips and lets her cock bounce off her thighs)

Hinata: I see you're free balling there (sweat drops)

Orihime: Yup (Still moving her hips)

Hinata: This is one my favorite sleeping sets. Just like my co-hostess' silk dress my woolen pajamas are loose which is a key element you need to have in any clothing item. Also it's woolen which means that I don't have to worry about getting turned on when I rub against it like silk.

Orihime: You must also understand that sometimes you may not be sleeping alone. You might have your brother or sister in your bed or you might somehow end up sleeping with your mother.

(A King sized bed is lowered from above. Once it's on the ground Hinata and Orihime enter it. The lights dim for effect.)

Orihime: I'm going to be the futa in this scenario.

Luciana: Why?

Orihime: Because rock beats scissors, that's why. As I was saying, Hinata is going to be the little sister who climbs into my bed because of the lightning storm outside. So now you have your sister right in front of you, you might start getting ideas.

Hinata: This is where the clothing comes into play.

Orihime: Wearing this silk gown, she won't be able to see a bulge at all.

Hinata: What if you're in the middle of wet dream?

Orihime: If you have an erection the famed yawn, stretch and tuck trick always works.

Hinata: (pulls back the covers) Please demonstrate.

Orihime: What you do is yawn, and then pretend to stretch, but you're secret forcing your erection down in between your legs where you can hold it until she goes to sleep or it goes down.

Hinata: (Claps her hands) Hanabi's horribly afraid of lightning so she's in my room prematurely almost every time it rains. She always hugs up against me like this.

(Hinata turns around facing Orihime and wraps her hands around Orihime's head, pressing her cleavage against Orihime's face. Orihime instantly began getting an erection which rapidly rose up and squeezed through Hinata's legs until it stood fully erect on the other side of the ninja. The sensation of the massive cock sliding in between her backfired on Hinata and caused her to get an erection which pressed against the underside of Orihime's breasts.)

Luciana: (Laughing) So should futa do when they're in any of these positions?

Hinata & Orihime: Masturbate.

Orihime: Uh-well, you see. You may risk waking up the person up, but it would extremely worse if they woke up themselves.

Hinata: Yeah, and when- oh my god your breasts are so soft!

Orihime: And your thighs are so warm it's like I'm inside a pussy!

(Hinata pulls Orihime's gown down some and let Orihime's bountiful tits. Roughly groping the orbs in front of her, Hinata slid her cock in between Orihime's tits. Opening her mouth Orihime let some of her saliva fall down onto her breasts and watches as it mixes with Hinata rapidly forming precum. Down below Orihime has a firm grip on Hinata ass and is rapidly fucking her thighs, her cock grinding against the underneath of Hinata's pajamas as they rapidly moistened. Hinata released first, a small spurt at first, then ropes of white semen onto Orihime's face. Soon after Orihime pulls her cock all the way back and grunted as she aimed her cock and releases her load all over the bottom of Hinata's pajamas.)

Orihime: A-after successfully getting soft you must clean up the unsuspecting person as quietly as possible

(Scooting forward, Hinata licks her cum off Orihime's face with long slow motions before gently placing her tits back in her gown. Hinata then let herself get flipped on her back so Orihime could slid down and lick her cum off Hinata's pjs. They sit up flustered and straighten out before taking center stage.)

Orihime: That's the best to get out of a similar situation.

Hinata: But be careful with the clean up or you're pretty much fucked.

Luciana: (Clutching at her stomach) This job is awesome! I thought it'd be boring at first but I can get behind this.

Orihime: (Whispering) You know I could go another round.

Hinata: (Whipering) I could go another 10.

Orihime: (Now smiling also) Nothing beats old fashion female pussy.

Hinata: (Grinning as well) Ain't that the truth

(Orihime and Hinata eye each other and then Luciana and then back to each other)

Orihime: I get the pussy since; I'm too big to fit in her ass?

Hinata: I'll get her mouth after that so you'll have to take the tits.

Orihime: Deal

(They fist bump and proceed to drag Luciana kicking and yelling back to center stage. Hinata rips Lou's pants down to her ankles and proceeds to tongue her asshole while Orihime lifts her up and impales her on her flaccid sausage. Squirming under the attention to her virgin rectum, Lou let out low barely audible protests. Gathering sufficient lube through large amounts of her saliva and precum, Hinata strokes herself to hardness and then coats her cock with chakra before slowly entering Luciana's ass. With Luciana's wriggling pussy around her cock, Orihime quickly reaches her maximum potential, the head of her cock scraping against Luciana's womb sending spasms through the girl. Orihime begins thrusting in and out of the moaning girl with vigor, each time her glands scraping Lou's cervix. Inside, due to Orihime's ridiculous girth, the dicks began to rub against each other as they alternate the thrusts into the girl held in between them.)

Hinata: (Moaning) I fucking feel your cock rubbing against mine.

Orihime: I can feel it too! This is the best pussy ever, it's squeezing my dick like a vice!

Luciana: (Drooling) Y-y-your dicks are too big, y-y-you're tearing up my insiddddeees!

(Below Luciana, Orihime meaty potatoes slapped against Hinata's, slightly smaller but still sweaty, oranges and making a smorgasbord of lewd wet noises in the quiet theater. Leaning forward, Luciana swaps saliva with Orihime and dominates Orihime's mouth with her tongue. Pulling back Luciana cranes her neck to the side so Hinata can do the same as her squeezes and tries to reject Hinata's cock. Luciana rapidly reaches her orgasm as her eyes roll into the back of her head. Not even feeling her orgasm, Orihime releases her thick load almost directly into Luciana's womb.)

Orihime: Ohhh shit, that was great. I can't even pull out she's still sucking me in! Talk about a slutty pussy!

Hinata: Ha! I can tell I'm her first ass dick, I bet she'll go around getting double penetrated by dicks until she's too sore to move.

Luciana: (Still bouncing up and down) Nooo, I'm-not-like-that!

Hinata: Bullshit! I bet you love taking futa cock all day long!

(Yelling Hinata cums into Luciana's rectum. Pulling out of the girl with a wet 'plop' Hinata laughingly slaps her ass. With Luciana still impaled on her cock, Orihime struggles over to the bed before throwing Luciana down on the mattress. Without waiting, Orihime lifted up the bottom of Luciana's shirt and shoved her semi-hard cock in between her bra-less breasts. The whole time Luciana is too out of it to do anything but wonder how great it felt to have two big dicks inside of her at the same time.)

Hinata: Glad you remembered, if you hadn't I would've hit you with surprise butt sex.

(Laughing, Hinata grabs Luciana's head and shoves her cock into the experienced mouth in front of her. Luciana's eyes snap open at the sudden blockage of her airway, but then she adjusts to the familiar feeling of a large meat stick in her mouth. She begins bobbing her head along the phallus, taking time to lick Hinata's glands.)

Hinata: Oh wow she sucks so well! She definitely gets around.

Luciana: Mmmphhhghh (Tries to free herself)

Hinata: If you don't finish what I started then I guess I'm going to fuck your ass up a few more times.

(With just the head of Hinata's cock in her mouth, Luciana slowly gives her the stink eyes before deep-throating and holding it there, her tongue work overtime. Orihime balls are making smacking sounds against Luciana's stomach as she uses paws the hostess' bust with viciousness.)

Orihime: Your tits are ridiculous, they feel almost as tight as your pussy and they're so soft!

(The orange haired hostess re-doubles her speed as her cock begins to poke at Luciana's face.)

Hinata: Hey, we already established this! Don't get greedy.

Orihime: The troubles of having a huge cock. (Sighs)

(Sensing Orihime's frustration, Luciana takes over holding her own tits and begins bouncing them up and down in time with Orihime's thrusts. With her hands free, Orihime sends one to knead her nipple and the other to fondle her ball sack. This time Orihime releases first, thick ropey streams covered everything from Luciana's tit up. Not one to outdone, Hinata grabs the back of Lou's throat and kicks it into over-drive. After a few seconds, she reaches a sloppy finish as she cums down her throat at first, but then pulling out and finishing all over Lou's face.)

Hinata: (Leaving a fucked silly Luciana on the stage) We should totally double penetrate girls more often.

(They zip up as they head towards the exits still wearing their night clothes.)

Orihime: Don't start getting any funny ideas now (Punches her shoulder playfully)

Hinata: What do you think the next topic will be?

Orihime: I have no earthly idea, but I do have a vague idea on what the tenth chapter will be based on.

Hinata: What?

(Orihime whispers it into Hinata's ear as they push open the ext door.)

Hinata: Holy shit your right! It totally has to be-

**It totally has to be the end of the chapter! As stated by our primary hostesses earlier this will be a ten chapter affair, not back to back but throughout the Futa Zone. I'm open to suggestions on what futa issues you guys think should be on the list as well as O.C.s for use in stories by me or commissions.**

**Here's a little opportunity to give back to little ole' meh. I tried to write this chapter in present tense, but I know I slipped back into my usually preferred past tense a couple times throughout the chapter. If one of you were awesome enough to go through and find any my slip up of which I'm too lazy to do right now considering it's 2:12 in the morning and House is on. Please bold your changes before emailing the revised version to me. In return I'll take any commission of yours and push it up on my commission list which is getting **_**really**_** long now a-days.**

**Any ways I'm off to enjoy House's hate. Good morning everyone. **** Futanari King is signing off.**


	7. Working Girl

Working Girl

Despite the fact that Ophelia was standing on a corner in short-shorts at 9'o clock at night, everything was pretty good. You see Ophelia was part of the private pleasure industry also known as prostitution. She was a white woman 24 years young and took this job mostly to spite her ex and her overly Catholic parents.

Ophelia was pretty good at her job, she even says so herself. She owns the corner for a block and every direction and isn't afraid to fight for her turf with her slightly muscular body and boxing lessons.

She specialized in all types of sex from blow-jobs, to tit-fucks, to anal, to foreplay, to cosplay, to roleplay and even stripping for a client. Getting into Ophelia looks: she is tall for age with shoulder length blonde hair that has pink highlights in it, she has DD size tits that look perfectly proportionate on her wide frame, and her ass looks like someone stuck balloons in each cheek. She had a 4 pack on her stomach, but didn't show if for fear of intimidating her customers.

The short-shorts (as stated early) she wore had a zipper that ran around underneath the entire fabric providing for easy access. She also wore her roommates pink butterfly shirt which was 2 sizes to small and made her breasts look like they were about to rip free. Over all that she wore a jaguar robe that was ankle length.

Ophelia (or "O" by her friends) didn't work in a nice side of town. She worked deep in the ghetto and her main customers were gangbangers and wanksters trying to get off. Due to a rap concert the streets were empty however; you see Ophelia works for herself and uses a 100% of her money on things that she needs like paying rent on a mediocre apartment when she could easily afford a hotel on the more classy side of town.

Tonight, however, was destined to change Ophelia's life forever and I don't mean in a necessarily good way.

Ophelia stood rocking back and forth on her heels and sucking on a blow pop. It was about that time where it was in between the sun going down and the streetlights coming on. Off in the distance you could hear the concert in the stadium going full force. The streets were completely deserted, because everyone was either at the concert of locked safe inside their house.

"If I don't get a customer in the next 5 minutes I'm going home." Ophelia said out loud.

Strangely enough 3 minutes after that a black woman came out an alley way a few yards away from Ophelia. She wore a calf length red dress, makeup, expensive looking ear rings, and what looked liked fake C-cups. Despite her looks she had an air about her that radiated confidence and Ophelia like her straight away.

The black woman approached Ophelia directly and stopped a few feet away.

"Can I help you?" Ophelia asked grumpily.

"Just checking out the merchandise" she said.

Her ears perking up at a potential customer Ophelia struck and exaggerated pose that left the woman struggling for breath from laughter. Pulling herself together the woman circled Ophelia every now and then checking an area for fat or copping a feel on Ophelia's ass or tits.

"Are you going buy or what?" Ophelia asked sweetly.

"Pretty sure I will" the woman said "by the way my name's Sierra but you can call me C."

"Alright Ms. C where do wanna take this?" Ophelia asked.

"What's wrong with right here?" C asked.

Walking forward the black woman gently nudged Ophelia forward and bent her over the hood of a car.

"You know you look so good I could fuck you right here." The woman said grinding against Ophelia.

"Fine with me." Ophelia said shocking the woman "You're going to pay double though."

Standing up Ophelia turned around to face the woman who was laughing uncontrollably.

"You've got spunk, come on there's a warehouse my cousin owns, its right down the street." C simply started walking away.

Not one to lose a quick buck Ophelia walked behind her down the street and around the corner to a warehouse on Hooker's Harbor. It's really called Hangman's Harbor, but with the amount of drug users and hookers dumped into its waters it could be called both.

Entering through an ajar back door C turned on the lights. Inside were rows and rows of furniture covered in white sheets. Leading Ophelia up the steps into the office C instructed Cathy to sit on the console.

"What's the price?" C asked.

"It's usually 20 dollars and hour, but for you I'll make it 10." C smiled at this.

"No matter what I do?" C asked.

"As long as you don't hurt me permanently." Ophelia replied.

Walking up to the sitting woman, C pulled Ophelia's head into a lip lock. The battle was ferocious between the two tongues as each girl wrestled with the other for dominance. C pulled her head back in defeat of the more talented woman, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues. Grabbing the bottom of Ophelia's shirt C pulled it up and over the woman's head.

Once the shirt was off C dived into Ophelia's valley, groping Ophelia's natural tits the entire way, causing the white girl to groan. Pulling back C took one nipple into her mouth while kneading the other. C started sucking so hard, Ophelia half expected to start lactating right then and there.

Removing her hand from Ophelia's glorious breast, C snaked her way down to Ophelia's zipper and pulled it down. Wasting no time C started with 2 fingers deep into Ophelia's pussy. This caused Ophelia to moan loudly and start squirming. Holding the woman down C got on her knees and started licking Ophelia's now wet hole.

The smartly dressed woman was an expert with her tongue, sending waves of pleasure deep into Ophelia's pussy and sucking on Ophelia's clit. So good was C that after 10 minutes of jaw work Ophelia orgasmed. She squirted her juices almost as quickly as her client could lap it up.

As Ophelia came down from her orgasm she felt a strong hand holding a rag over her face. She could only struggle for a moment before the world went black.

Back in the world of the conscious, C held the rag over Ophelia's mouth for a couple more seconds then removed it and whistled loudly. Right away two more women came into the office from either door.

"Good job Tiffany" the white woman said who looked like she was the brains of the bunch walking behind another woman with a slow gait. She power she gave off threatened to suffocate anyone who underestimated her despite the fact she looked like she was 40.

The totally buff white woman in the lead, who looked like she was in her mid twenties, merely grunted in approvement. As if they had rehearsed the scene 100 times the muscular woman, in army cameo pants and a wife beater, lifted Ophelia into a fireman's lift. The boss approached Tiffany with a smile on her face.

"Good job Tiffany, now come on we got to get these girls to the cells." She said.

Walking out the warehouse the woman dumped the girls into the back of an unmarked black van. The woman with cameo pants hopped in the back while Tiffany and the woman in charge got in the front. Pulling off the van turned out to street and then onto the highway out of town.

In the back Tiffany could hear the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Looking over the chair the muscular woman was using the Asian business woman's mouth as a device to get off her thick cock. With a grunt the woman came all over the woman's face and used her hair to wipe the excess off her easily 9 inch cock.

As they pulled up to their shack in the woods Tiffany unbuckled.

"I'm glad we're here, I have to piss like a racehorse." The muscular woman said.

"Didn't need to know that Sheila" Tiffany said over her shoulder.

As the woman in charge exited the car Tiffany hurried and clambered into the backseat, pulling up her dress you could see the outline of her limp cock against her red thong. Pulling the thong out the way Tiffany exposed her pink lips and put her legs into the air.

Coming around the back of the car the older woman jumped back in surprise then chuckled.

"I need you now Sarah." Tiffany growled feverously fingering her female part.

Looking back over the shoulder the under woman thought for a second then pulled down her pants revealing a rapidly hardening foot long cock.

"Nice to see your still so big boss, you've been so busy you haven't had time to fuck me in months." Tiffany said "What are you waiting for? Tear my pussy apart like you love to do, leave me limping days, make me your bitch again!"

"I guess a quickie isn't out of the question." The older woman replied.

Leaning forward the woman speared the younger black woman with her massive dick. Tiffany opened her mouth to scream out in pleasure, but her mouth was covered by her employer's hand.

The mature woman didn't last long inside the black pussy because of her lack of sleep, food, and overall energy. After about 10 minutes she clumsily pulled out and Tiffany sat up right away and put her mouth on the woman's cock to swallow her release. Tiffany easily swallowed everything her boss had to give and then wiped her mouth.

"You still taste like water melons Sarah." She smiled.

"Alright enough fun let's get these girls inside." Sarah said stuffing her cock back into her baggy jeans.

Inside the back of the van were 3 girls. Tiffany, the Asian business woman in a suit, and another whore who was black, looked like she was in her early twenties and had on nothing but her birthday suit. Grabbing Ophelia in a fireman's lift Tiffany carried her into the house and brushed against Sheila as she left the house.

Walking into the living room of the log cabin, Tiffany turned right into a hallway and opened the door at the end with her foot. Her heels making click clacking sounds against the stone steps, Tiffany descended into the darkness. Right behind her Sheila flicked the light switch with her forehead, since she had a girl under each arm.

In the cellar of the shack were 6 more girls, except these girls were in cages a little taller than they were and allowed them only a few steps of room before they had to turn around. There were woman from all over the ethnic spectrum, from black to white to Indian to Asian to Mexican.

At the site of their captures the prisoners shirked to the back of their cages. There were a total of 10 cages so there was still a cage left at the far end of the room after the new girls were deposited.

Leaving the room Sheila blew a kiss at the prisoners and hit the light switch.

"So you're gonna add the new Working Girls to website tonight?" Sheila asked "That should bring some more clients in."

"You know what? I'm feeling kind of queasy I think I'm gonna lie down now K?" Tiffany said walking into her room.

Punching Tiffany on the shoulder, Sheila walked out the cabin to pull the van into the back. Inside Tiffany's room she stared at her ceiling and listened to her radio. What was the feeling she felt? This throbbing in her chest that she had felt when Sarah adopted her when no one else would because of her anatomy.

This aching that Tiffany thought would forever only be there when Sarah made love to her. The aching feeling that resurged when she was kissing Ophelia. Tiffany tried to bring that feeling back by seducing Sarah, but it never showed. There was another feeling, but this one wasn't in her heart, but at the back of her head. A creeping thought with tendrils that would soon burrow deep into Tiffany's psyche. The thought that possibly, just maybe, that what she was doing was wrong.

Lost in her thoughts Tiffany drifted off to sleep while watching a porno on her T.V. She dreamed of the day her life changed forever, the day Sarah adopted her.

It was a hot summer day at the orphanage and as always Ms. Johnson refused to touch the thermostat so the children found refuge in the pool or in the shade provided by the trees. There were about 70 kids in all at the Johnson Manor for Children. They ranged from infants abandoned on the door step to kids finally leaving the mansion and starting lives at 18.

Tiffany Cardwell was sitting in the grassy front yard and was staring at the clouds. Her birthday would be tomorrow and she would turn 16, although she already had the figure of a twenty year old, the cup size, and the attitude to boot. She wore skinny jeans and a plain T-shirt without a bra despite how much Ms. Johnson scolded her about it.

As Tiffany wondered if that cloud looked more like a potato chip or a car, a green GTO drove up front driveway. Parking her car a woman got out wearing a red dress and high heels. Sitting up Tiffany watched as the woman strode into the mansion radiating confidence.

Wanting to see what the lady was doing here, Tiffany ran up to the side of the mansion and climbed the vine strangled gutter pipe. At the top Tiffany hopped off the pipe and landed on Ms. Johnson's terrace which was right outside her room/office.

Tiffany often came here to watch jack off as she watched Ms. Johnson masturbated, or pulled out a strap-on to fuck a maid or a female teenager about to leave the orphanage. Tiffany only needed to wait a few seconds before a maid ushered the authority ordering woman into the bedroom.

Without being asked the white woman sat down in front of the crabby Ms. Johnson.

"I'm interested in adopting a child, my name is Sarah Winsor and here are my credentials." Sarah said sliding a document across the table.

After taking a minute to examine the papers, Ms. Johnson broke out into her famous 50 year old smile that just lit up the room with happiness and joy (sarcasm).

"Very good, would you like to take a look at the nursery room?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Actually I'm looking for a child at least 13 and up and she has to be a female" Sarah explained what she was searching for.

"Ahhh okay. Well here are teenage females." Ms. Johnson said after searching for a minute through her file cabinet.

She handed the younger woman, what looked like from Tiffany's perspective, 12 portfolios. While going through it she paused of 6th document studying it intently.

"Is this document accurate?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid so" Ms. Johnson frowned "She was dropped off here at the age of 4 and remembers nothing of her parents."

"Can I speak with her?" Sarah asked, but Tiffany was already sliding down the gutter and running towards the front steps.

Tiffany nearly collided with Ms. Johnson 2nd in charge, Erica, when she opened the door.

"Oh good there you are sweetie, Ms. Johnson wants to see you." The young white woman relayed.

"Okay" Tiffany replied trying not to show she was out of breath.

Hands shaking Tiffany walked upstairs and knocked three times on Ms. Johnson's door. "Come in!" Tiffany heard Ms. Johnson's whip like voice and tone. Walking Tiffany closed the door behind her and stopped 5 and ¾ feet from Ms. Johnson. Sarah stared at Tiffany as if she was a piece of meat on a slab, her eyes undressing her. Snapping her gaze away from Tiffany's C-cups Sarah turned back to Ms. Johnson.

"Why don't you introduce me to the young lady?" Sarah asked.

"Certainly Ms. Winsor, Tiffany the lady in front of you is Ms. Sarah Winsor an owner of a business dealing with trade. Ms. Winsor this is Tiffany a child living here."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Winsor" Tiffany said standing at parade rest.

"Please don't call me Ms. It makes me feel older than I really am." Sarah smiled.

"Ms. W- uh I mean Sarah here wants to talk about adopting you after she spends some time with you outside the orphanage." Ms. Johnson said.

"Sounds great and I can't wait." Tiffany said unable to contain her smile at the hope of finally leaving the manor with a parent.

"Good. Meet me by my car in 5 minutes, don't worry Ms. Johnson I'll have her back by 9."

Taking this as a dismissal Tiffany calmly walked out the room, but once she was out she sprinted down the hallway and then down the main steps through the foyer and did a cartwheel off the patio and into the sunlight.

Turns out Tiffany only had to wait 2 minutes before Sarah came striding out the front door at slow by meaningful pace. Gesturing toward the car Tiffany got in almost jumped back out as she touched the metal seat belt. Strapping in Sarah got in a turned on some "cruising music" as she called it, which was quite simply some soft rock.

"Its pretty hot out here, how about some ice cream?" Sarah asked pulling off.

"Sure thing." Tiffany smiled.

It was a relatively quick trip as Tiffany asked unimportant questions such as "what's your favorite color?" and Sarah answered. Pulling into the ice-cream parlor parking lot the 2 girls exited the car laughing. When they got in Tiffany ordered a vanilla sundae with strawberries and Sarah order a chocolate sundae with sprinkles.

"So what brings you to this small town?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm looking for a child to adopt, but since all my friends told me how stressful it is to raise a baby I decided to just get a teenager." Sarah explained.

"Why can't you just have a baby by yourself?" Tiffany asked curiously.

"I'll show you why later" Sarah said smiling.

After they finished their Sundaes they walked over to the arcade across the street where Tiffany schooled Sarah in a fighting game.

"I'll show you how to play" Tiffany said after she won for the umpteenth time.

Getting behind Sarah Tiffany wrapped her arms around her and placed her hands on top of the older woman's hands. Slowly Tiffany took Sarah through basic training her face deep in Sarah's back because it smelled like a garden of flowers. Before Tiffany knew it she was hard at a full 7 inches and was slowly humping against Sarah who was laser focused on the game.

Tiffany could feel precum dribbling down her leg as she moved back once Sarah beat the final boss. Leaving the arcade Tiffany walked behind the flamboyant Sarah so the older woman wouldn't notice the plain outline of her stiffy against her skinny jeans.

Strapping in they pulled off again, this time Sarah took them to the river just as the sun was going down silhouetting the city on the other side of the river in a brilliant orange golden hue. They sat in the car and watched the sunset together while eating candy.

Suddenly Tiffany felt Sarah's hand on her leg, but she just assumed it was Sarah trying to make an emotional connection. However as the hand moved further towards Tiffany's crotch she began to feel uncomfortable. When Sarah hand came to a stop directly on top of Tiffany's cock, Tiffany remembered Sarah knew what she had underneath her pants. They sat there for a while with Sarah's hand on Tiffany crotch and Tiffany fidgeting nervously.

Then Sarah simply removed her hand, much to Tiffany's surprise/confusion/ disappointment.

"Do you remember when I told you I would show you why I couldn't have children?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"Y-Yes." Tiffany stuttered.

"Well this is why." With that Sarah freed her limp cock from underneath her dress and let it fall against the steering wheel "Who would want to have sex with me?"

Tiffany's jaw dropped as she stared at the older woman's cock. After a minute she managed to articulate words again.

"You have a penis?" Tiffany questioned.

"Yes and so do you." Sarah answered.

Tiffany closed her mouth again and with a shaking hand she reached out and touched the head causing Sarah to groan.

"Here is what's going to happen." Sarah said "You have 2 choices, you can stay at that orphanage until you graduate from high school or you can come with me which will open up a world filled with possibilities you never knew existed."

Tiffany thought over this with an intense look on her face. Getting out the car Sarah sat on the hood of her Mustang, Tiffany followed soon after. After a while Sarah sighed explosively and got on her knees in front of Tiffany.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany inquired to the kneeling woman.

"I'm hastening your decision" Sarah shot back.

Tugging on Tiffany's zipper Sarah managed to get it free and was slapped in the face by Tiffany's cock. Wasting no time Sarah went to work blowing the now groaning teenager. Sarah easily took Tiffany's cock all the way down her throat licking it all the way. Then she pulled back as the inexperienced and over stimulated girl climaxed. Wiping the cum off her face Sarah tasted Tiffany's cum and smiled at the sweet taste.

Standing up Sarah captured Tiffany's lip and pushed her onto the hood of the car in a fierce wrestling match. Pulling back Sarah stood up and hiked up her dress, used her front fender as a stepping stool and lowered herself directly on top of Tiffany. With the woman bouncing up and down on her cock Tiffany was in heaven, her heart was in her throat and everything just felt….right.

On Sarah's end of things it feeling was mutual. With every bounce Sarah's cock made a wet slapping noise as it impacted Tiffany stomach.

"Ohhh I love you Ms. Winsor!" Tiffany cried out as she climaxed.

Leaning forward Sarah whispered "I love you too Tiffany" as she hopped off the girl's dick.

After that the adoption process went smoothly and soon Tiffany was riding in the front of Sarah's muscle car with her few worldly possessions in the back and all was right with world.

In her sleep a contented smile crept onto the woman's face as she curled up and her lights cut off after sensing no movement for 30 minutes.

Ophelia blinked her eyes awake as she sat up on her covers, stretching her arms she stood up and banged her head on the top of the cage. Opening her eyes Ophelia tried to figure out what was hanging over her bed, but instead she got to survey the basement she would be living in for a long time.

Her cage was against the basement wall at the far end of the basement. Right next to her was a crying Asian woman dressed in a suit lying against the back of her cage.

"What….The….Hell?" Was all Ophelia could manage.

"Don't burn too many brain cells trying to figure this out; short and sweet you've been kidnapped." A 40 year old woman said from the middle of the room.

After processing this shocking information, the last thing Ophelia remembered was her orgasm. Before she could do anything else Ophelia doubled over and heaved into the pale inside her cage.

"Don't worry most people throw up after their 1st contact with chloroform." Another woman Cathy couldn't see said.

"What are they going to do with us?" Ophelia asked, recovering her breath.

"They call this place women's Eden" the first woman explained "My name is Elena by the way. This is basically a sex camp for women; they come for miles around to enjoy us."

"Enjoy us?" Ophelia questioned

"To fuck us." Elena clarified "When a woman looks at our pictures in the foyer they pick one of us to use until their hearts content. She doesn't even have to be fully female, shemales and hermaphrodites are welcome too."

"What about pregnancy?" Ophelia choked back a sob.

"As far as we know getting pregnant is the only way to leave this place. When you go into labor they take you somewhere and you aren't seen again, we don't know what happens to you, but it is probably better than this Hell."

"How can they do this? I mean for how long?" Ophelia was on her knees trying to keep from sobbing like her Asian companion.

"Most of us are whores, except those Mexican twins over there." Elena gestured to the foremost cages. "They're illegal immigrants and they don't speak a lick of English. To answer you latter question I've been here for 20 years."

Ophelia remained quiet at this revelation, silently scanning the room. There was another sleeping girl who was naked in the cage diagonal to Ophelia.

"How many customers do they get a day?" Ophelia asked.

"3 to 4" Elena replied blandly.

"You know I heard there are a chain of these Women's Edens, one in each state" A black woman said in a cage to the left of the Asian woman.

"Don't try to scare the girls Rock" A woman who Ophelia couldn't see said.

"SHHH!" Elena commanded "Sounds like clients."

"They usually bring the new girls along when clients come so we can show them the ropes." Elena explained.

Sure enough a large muscular white woman came down the steps and opened the cages for the two Mexican twins and Elena. After taking them upstairs she came back down and retrieved the now docile business woman for her cage.

30 minutes of silence after that the muscular woman came down again and opened the woman who thought there was chain of Edens across the U.S. cage and also opened Ophelia's cage. During the 30 minutes the naked black girl woke up and Ophelia explained everything to her and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't cry but merely sat there stone faced. Ascending the steps Ophelia was surprised that they weren't cuffed or shackled in any way. Based on this she concluded that (1.) the woman believed that she could stop them if they tried to escape (2.) there were more guards outside and probably with guns (3.) the cabin was too remote to be easily found or to easily escape from.

While going over the possibilities they were taken outside and bathed in the warm rays of the sun as they walked towards one of the 10 guest like houses in the cabin's back yard. Walking past the first house Ophelia heard the grunting and moaning that was all too familiar with the sound of her trade.

Entering the 3rd furthest cabin Ophelia came into contact with the kind of people who rape slaves. However it was a distinct possibility that these people didn't even know that the women they're using are being held against their will.

"Alright now" the muscular woman rumbled "the Tosh family wants to do a Colonial America slavery roleplay with Miss Trish here and Miss Ophelia is here to OBSERVE."

After making sure everything was situated and understood the woman left and Ophelia had time to observe the clients. There were 3 women a 17 year old a 16 year old and a 35 year old. They all had heavy Southern accent so Ophelia assumed they live or lived in one of the Southern States. Standing on her tippy toes Ophelia looked over at what the Tosh family was doing, they were picking sex toys much to Ophelia's interest.

As some sort of cosmic joke the youngest Tosh had the largest rack with a D-cup. The second oldest had a C-cup while the mother had either a large B-cup or a small C-cup.

"Alrighty here" the mother began "why don't you girls go wait outside in the field?"

The girls obediently followed the directions and stepped outside and into the nearby flower field.

"Can we escape from here?" Ophelia asked.

"No and we've all tried, it's a 5 mile run to the nearest paved road and they have dogs and tranquilizer rifles." Trish answered with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

Before Ophelia could ask any questions the family exited the cabin and Ophelia backed up to the edge of the field to watch. The family tried to seem confident, but Ophelia had been at her job for 1825 days plus and she saw the slight tremble in the hand or the ever so faint shiver and knew that this was the family's first time.

"The master says to get back to picking cotton" the 2nd oldest said to the black girl.

"What if I don't want to?" Trish said arms crossed

"Then we'll make you!" the mother said flanking Trish from the side and grabbing her arm.

Trish had obviously done this type of roleplay before because she managed to put up some resistance, but not enough so that the 3 girls couldn't put her on the floor. Putting her face down into the dirt the family put her ass in the air as they took off Trish's skinny jeans to reveal Hello Kitty underwear. Once her pants were around her ankles the oldest pulled up her skirt to reveal a white strap-on and shoved it into Trish's mouth. Inspired by their mother initiative the daughters pulled their strap-ons free from their pants and the 2nd oldest placed it into Trish's pussy and started to fuck the 'would be' slave doggy style.

The youngest however experienced a moment of indecision and stood there stroking her fake cock whiles her sister and mother fucked the slave. An idea popping into her head Ophelia approached the busty girl from behind and groped her tits through her shirt causing her to jump.

"Is something the matter Master?" Ophelia asked kneading the girl's nipples between her fore fingers.

"N-Nothing at all slave" she stuttered.

Turning the girl around Ophelia kissed her with all her might. The girl apparently had never been kissed with such passion before because she was too shocked to kiss back. Ophelia worked her tongue around the teenager's mouth and slowly worked the girl onto her knees and eventually onto her back.

Sitting up Ophelia and the girl both gasped for breath, but before the girl could do anything Ophelia stood up and unzipped the zipper on her shorts revealing her bright pink pussy lips. The teenager could only watch as Ophelia lowered herself onto the 7 inch strap-on. Removing her pink shirt Ophelia's tits bounced free and flopped wildly with Ophelia's bouncing.

The girl wasn't with pleasure as the strapon was double ended which means that there was an equally long 7 inch strapon inside the girl that thrusted in with Ophelia's every bounce.

"Do you like my service Master?" Ophelia huffed.

"YES YES!" was the girl's reply.

Turning her head Ophelia watched as the eldest daughter and her mother pounded Trish's ass and pussy with synchronized thrusts. Looking down Ophelia managed to catch the girl eyes roll up as she climaxed. Disappointed she didn't reach her orgasm Ophelia zipped up her shorts and wandered over to Trish and the other clients.

"Take it you fucking slave!" the mother yelled.

"Yes yes!" Trish grunted, her head in the flowers "I like your white cocks pounding my unworthy pussy!"

About 10 more minutes of this was required before the girls reached their climax. With screams of pleasure all 3 girls climaxed in the makeshift cotton field. Standing up the mother and daughter enjoyed a sloppy kiss as they bathed in the fresh scent of sex.

The muscular woman must have been watching because she exited the main building as soon as the mother returned the sex toys. After directing them to the front desk the woman took the girls back into the basement and locked the door. However on the way to the basement they passed Tiffany as she walked towards the showers.

There was a cold awkward silence between the women until Sheila led them into basement. The group baths within the basement were the other girls were, pushing them inside Sheila closed and locked the door.

"Welcome back." Elena greeted them with a smile.

"Don't forget to grab a shower buddy so they can help you reach those hard to reach spaces." She said over shoulder.

Turning around Ophelia was about to ask Trish to help her, but the woman had already walked off. Slowly rotating 360 degrees, the only girl without a partner was the sniffling Asian woman. Approaching the flat chested woman Ophelia merely stepped into the woman's space and let the water wash over her.

"You know I shouldn't even be here." She sniffled much to Ophelia's surprise.

"I was just visiting my aunt, before a business meeting when all of a sudden a woman asked me for help claiming her boy was stuck in a grate in the alleyway beside my aunt's house. I…..well you know how that turned out don't you?"

Ophelia could only wrap her arms around the woman to convey the feeling the shared.

"My name is Samantha McCool" she said.

"Ophelia Winston" Ophelia smiled "Now how about we get you clean huh?"

Grabbing the soap Ophelia rubbed it along her tits and then hugged Samantha spreading the soap along her back. Ophelia moaned into Samantha's back as she washed the Asians back with her mammoth tits. The washing soon transformed into an effort to obtain the orgasm she was denied earlier.

Sensing her fellow prisoners pent up frustration; the shorter woman turned around and placed her fingers at Ophelia's entrance, after receiving a brief nod Samantha went to work fingering Ophelia to an orgasm.

When Ophelia did orgasm she moaned loudly, but either the other girls didn't notice or didn't care because they said nothing about it. Washing up the girls waited while the muscular woman came back down and let them roam around the basement.

What Ophelia didn't notice a first was the weight lifting sets in the 2 back corners of the room where the girls worked to stay in shape. Walking around the room Ophelia introduced herself to the other kidnapped women and discovered one of them, an Indian woman by the name of Jasmine, was 3 months pregnant.

Apparently this was all they were allowed to do; shower, fuck each other or the clients and sleep. Needless to say Ophelia just worked out until Sheila and 2 armed female guards corralled them into their cages and gave them a surprisingly luscious dinner. Unknown to anyone else a plan was forming in Ophelia's mind. A plan that would require lots of sex and listening to the sound her heart made when it saw Sierra again. With ideas swirling around her head, Ophelia drifted off into a surprisingly easy sleep.

Upstairs what Tiffany would give to be at peace as Ophelia was. She couldn't sleep with her mind constantly going back on how she betrayed Ophelia. So she went to her alternative way of sleeping which was passing out from exhaustion and only one person could exhaust Tiffany like she needed to be.

Tiffany walked into Sheila's room as the woman stuck her cock into a pan of warm apple pie. Sheila didn't hear Tiffany enter because she had somehow retrieved Tiffany's video collage of Sarah fucking her; in the shower, over the kitchen table, outside in the field, in the van on the side of an active highway, on the roof, and there was even an instance where Sarah fucked her in an airplane bathroom.

The video was currently showing Tiffany getting mauled outside in the field. Sheila was muttering something that Tiffany couldn't her until she got closer.

"Oh your mouth is so great Tiffany." Sheila moaned "Why haven't you let me fuck you these pass years?"

"Maybe I wanted someone who cared for something other than my tight cunt." Tiffany whispered in the masturbating girl's ear.

Sheila nearly fell out her bed when she jumped up.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sheila yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

After Sheila calmed down she remembered what she had been doing with the pie still on her cock.

"So how much of that did you hear?" the muscular woman blushed.

"I would tell you, but you would probably shove your cock down my great mouth." Tiffany smirked "But I'm not here to make fun of you for resorting to fucking a pan of pie."

"I want to have fucking unbelievable sex until I pass out." Tiffany proposed.

Sheila stared at the black woman in front of her, removed the pan from her dick and gently sat it on her dresser and then turned back to the beautiful woman sitting on her bed wearing khaki shorts and a wife beater.

"Do you need a doctor Tiffany?" Sheila asked concerned.

"For fuck's sake! Just sit back." Tiffany yelled pushing Sheila with surprising strength.

Pulling down her shorts Tiffany's hard 10 inch cock sprang free. Approaching the large woman holding her cock, Tiffany lifted up the herm's balls and simply shoved her cock into Sheila's pussy.

All of her frustration, misery, and anger Tiffany worked through her cock and into Sheila's hole. Grabbing Sheila's shoulder Tiffany managed to increase the force of each thrust 3-fold. The feeling of her cock inside the ex-gang banger was amazing, Sheila's pussy held Tiffany's cock like a bear and Tiffany loved it. Feeling her imminent climax Tiffany pulled out of the groaning woman and shot her load along Sheila's monster, coating the cock as well as the bits of pie still on it. Feeling all the past 2 days emotions leave her body like the tide, Tiffany fell forward onto Sheila's bed.

Tiffany wasn't the only one feeling drained, unbeknownst to Tiffany Sheila had climaxed with her feminine part while Tiffany was fucking her. Sitting up the woman hurried to stand up so she could fuck Tiffany. As Sheila turned around she remembered the time she met Sarah and Tiffany.

A year after Sarah adopted Tiffany Sheila turned 17. She lived in a house by the beach with her lesbian parents who adopted her when she was a baby. Sheila usually sat inside her parent's closet as she masturbated while watching her mother, Kayla Hunter (26), doggy fuck her other mother, Whitney Hunter (24) with a strap-on.

Sheila hated her cock, but at the same time she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't wash in the showers with the other girls on the basketball team, but when she got in the shower she couldn't help but jack off to the image of the head cheerleader. Whenever she saw whip cream she instantly got hard thinking of her own sperm.

To top it all off her mother, Kayla, molested her whenever her spouse had to work overtime. She would come into her room and force herself onto the already well built teenager. She would force Sheila to eat her out while she abused her ass or she would fuck her with a strap-on while telling her what a freak she was with her cock or when she is really frustrated she'll let Sheila cum inside her then make her stand outside for an hour with no clothes. Afterwards she threatened the teenager with sending her back to the orphanage were she was beat daily and left the helpless girl to cry herself to sleep.

It was a fairly warm August weekend as Sheila lay on top of her roof under an umbrella. She didn't want to go into the house because Kayla was in a rage again so she camped out on the roof which had a spectacular view of the ocean. You could see for miles around on top of the West Coast house, but I bet you'll spend the majority of your time staring at the breath taking blue-green waters that seemingly sparkled when the sunlight hit them just right. Oh and you couldn't forget about the girls that walk along beach.

Wait, Tiffany sat up noticing the girl, this was a private beach there shouldn't be any people on it. Slowly walking to the edge of the roof Sheila climbed down the ladder she'd place and put the ladder back into the garage. Carefully navigating the rocks Sheila picked her way down since it was faster than taking the long winding path to the beach.

Looking up Sheila could see that the girl was black and had on a skimpy 2 pink piece bikini. Her large sunflower hat covered her eyes from the rays of the sun as she walked along the shell filled beach.

"Hi!" Sheila called out walking up.

Turning around the girl shot a smile that stopped Sheila cold, the smile seemed to dominate her field of view as time slowed for Sheila.

"I said Hi" the girl waved her hand in front of her face for the 3rd time.

"Oh yeah uh hi." Sheila snapped out of her revere.

"Nice day for a walk on the beach huh?" The girl asked.

"Yeah yeah" was all Sheila could get out, because if she told the girl the beach was Private she would leave and never come back and Sheila was certain where this girl was is where she wanted to be.

"My name is Tiffany what's yours?" Tiffany smiled

"My name is Sheila Hunter" Sheila smiled back.

"Want to have some fun?" Tiffany asked.

"YES! Yes I mean yeah sure." Sheila calmed herself down much to her embarrassment.

"Then you'll have to…CATCH ME!" Tiffany yelled turning around and running into the waves dropping her hat in the process.

After a moment of surprise Sheila took off after the already calf deep black girl. They had loads of fun splashing around, collecting sea shells, and Sheila even showed Tiffany the cave she found at the far end of the beach. However the time flew between the girls and the sky was soon dark.

Promising to meet Sheila at the cave tomorrow Tiffany left clambering over the rocks on the far end of the enclosed beach. With a smile on her face walked back up the winding path to the backdoor patio. Inside she heard noise, after shifting the curtain so she could see Sheila saw Kayla fucking Whitney over the table with a strap-on.

The feeling returned in her pants and Sheila remembered why she couldn't truly be with Tiffany as she jacked off to her parent's sex. After they finished up Kayla came to back door and Sheila acted like she was just coming up the pathway. Kayla let Sheila into the house, smacking the teenager on the ass when her spouse wasn't looking.

Sitting down for dinner, Sheila wondered why Kayla had such a big smile on her face. Apparently it wasn't Sheila's imagination as Whitney commented on it as well.

"Well I have big news." Kayla smiled "Today I went and got injected with a donor's sperm so we could have a baby."

Whitney got up and sobbed tears of joy into her wife's neck thanking the woman. Kayla however wasn't interested in Whitney at all as she was staring directly at Sheila. Right then and there Sheila knew that Kayla hadn't gone to a hospital and that the truth was that Sheila was about to become a mother.

Putting up the pizza dishes the family all sat down under some covers and watched a movie. Kayla's hand slowly snaked into the helpless Sheila's pants and started fondling Sheila balls causing the teenager to grow to her 6 inches pitching a tent in the shared cover. Removing her hand from her adopted child's shorts, Kayla snaked her way into Sheila's growing bosom.

After finishing the scary movie, the still sniffling Whitney retired to bed leaving Sheila with Kayla. Wasting no time Kayla put on a video of her fucking Sheila on the beach.

"So what do you think honey?" Kayla asked her daughter sitting on top of her lap.

"You're fucking sick that's what I think." Sheila growled.

"How can you talk that way about your baby?" Kayla said grinding against Sheila rising erection.

On the video Sheila was crying at getting her ass abused and in real life Sheila was crying at the mental and emotional pain she was enduring.

"Oh hush up you, when the baby gets here we won't even need Whitney."

Realizing what Kayla meant the teenager broke into sobs again as she came.

"Good night honey." The sick woman kissed Sheila on the forehead, pulled a strap-on out of a drawer and walked into her room.

Needless to say between what was going on in her heart, mind, and the noise her parents were making Sheila got no sleep that night.

The next morning Sheila woke up angry because of the dream she had when she finally fell asleep. Sheila was hopped up on rage, but had no outlet because Kayla was at the doctors with Whitney. Then Sheila remembered Tiffany and a twisted smile came over the broken girl's lips.

Looking at the clock and seeing it was 9:47, Tiffany knew she had another 2 and a half hours until Tiffany showed up. Shedding her clothes she walked around the house for no reason what-so-ever. Entering her parent's bedroom the mentally broken girl decided to leave a little present for Kayla so she masturbated and came on her incredibly white pillow.

Looking for something else to desecrate Sheila sat down at Kayla's computer and turned it on. Checking the History Sheila went to the most recent saved video labeled _Big Cocks Small Holes._ Halfway into the video Sheila smashed the laptop enraged by much of a sadistic bitch her mother was. She had hurried guys to gangbang Whitney while she videotaped it.

If anything this confirmed what was already on Sheila's mind, Kayla had to go! Deciding to get a head start on Tiffany, Sheila left the house 15 minutes early after she put on a 2 piece bathing suit and wrapped her cock underneath itself so Tiffany wouldn't see a bulge. Sitting for a while on the beach Sheila thought about what she was about to do.

Tiffany showed up a few minutes later wearing the same bikini as yesterday. With their greetings Tiffany could tell something was wrong with her new friend.

"What's up?" Tiffany asked.

"My parents that what!" Sheila snapped, but Tiffany didn't cower at the larger girls anger.

"You said you had something to show me in the cave yesterday?" The black girl asked.

"Yeah yeah follow me." Sheila abruptly got up and started at a fast pace to the other end of the beach.

After clambering over the rocks they got inside the cave. Inside was a mattress, covers, and basically everything one would need for a camping trip.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Tiffany asked taking off her hat.

"Turn around." Sheila said almost at a whisper.

Turning around Tiffany wasn't too shocked to see Sheila's cock hanging out the side of her swimsuit. There was a moment of silence as Sheila stood there staring at Tiffany for a reaction.

"So what you're going to rape me now?" Tiffany asked arms crossed.

"W-well uh T-That's uh yes?" Sheila didn't know what to say, her plan didn't include Tiffany being unfazed by her cock.

"If you're wondering how I know, I felt it when we were splashing around and I jumped on top of you." Tiffany said.

"You don't care that I have a dick?" Sheila asked wide eyed.

In answer to Sheila's question Tiffany pulled her bottom down and let her black cock spring free. For the second time that day Sheila was confused deeply.

"If you hate your parents that much why don't you come with me?" Tiffany asked.

"I would, but only one of my parents is bad the other one would be helpless without me." Tiffany said almost in tears.

"Oh come here Sheila." Tiffany said as the now crying girl sobbed all her emotions her anger, her frustration, and her misery into Tiffany's chest.

Falling back on the mattress their cocks began to rub together and become hard. Pulling back Sheila looked Tiffany in the eyes.

"Is who you live with really that great?" Sheila asked.

"She's just like us if that's what you mean, but that is then and this is now so shut up and fuck me." Tiffany commanded.

Obeying her command Sheila reared back and plunged deep into Tiffany. That was basically how they spent their evening with Sheila slamming into Tiffany in all sorts of positions and cumming inside her multiple times. About halfway through Tiffany breathlessly suggested they move onto the beach.

So they did and before they even got fully off the rock Sheila tackled Tiffany and started slamming her ass. After what seemed like too short a time Sheila's parents pulled up and Tiffany had to go.

"We are in to green GTO across the street from your house." Tiffany told Sheila as she climbed over the rocks.

Turning to face her house Sheila began her slow walk up.

Elsewhere Tiffany limped to the car and sat down beside Sarah.

"How did it go?" Sarah asked through a smoothie.

"How did you think it went? I'm fucking limping." Tiffany retorted.

"I know you didn't want to let that girl take you, but it's for the greater good" Sarah smiled "As for that mouth of yours I'm going to have to wash it out with my own soap."

With this Tiffany smiled and bent over to give Sarah a blowjob.

Back at the Hunter residence Sheila opened the back door and entered the house. Cutting the phone cable Sheila snuck around her parent's loud bedroom. Putting a chair against the front door from the outside Sheila walked all the way around the house and came in from the back again.

Opening her parent's door she quietly stepped inside, but that wasn't even necessary as the women were making more than enough noise.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Whitney yelled.

"Oh yeah me too!" Kayla grunted furiously humping Whitney.

"YES YES! FUCK ME SHEILA!" Whitney yelled as she climaxed.

"What the fuck!?" Kayla yelled as she orgasmed as well.

Pulling the strap-on out Kayla stalked around to the side of the bed her strap-on flapping ridiculously. Seizing her wife by the shoulder Kayla got right in her face.

"Even now of all times you still want your daughter to fuck you!?" Kayla roared putting Whitney into tears.

"I'm sorry I can't help it!" Whitney cried as she ran into the bathroom.

Turning around Kayla received a powerful right hook to the face courtesy of Sheila. Keeling over Kayla landed on the bed with one hand already on her soon to be black eye.

"What the hell?!" Kayla roared.

Not answering her mother, Sheila yanked Kayla's strap-on off snapping the straps with strength she didn't even know she had. Pulling the knife she picked up off the kitchen cabinet Sheila held it Kayla's neck before she could say anything. Oh how Sheila wanted to cut Kayla's throat so badly, to feel her warm blood spilling over her blade, but it would be no fun fucking a corpse.

Leading Kayla into the living room, Sheila dug deeper into Kayla's neck forcing the woman onto her knees.

"I'm feeling kind of lazy at the moment, so why don't you pull out my cock?" Sheila said.

Unsure on how to react to a teenager with a knife Kayla obliged fishing Sheila's cock out her pants. Leaning over a little bit, but still holding the knife Sheila retrieved a bottle of lotion and squirted some along her shaft.

"Now give me a hand job." Sheila commanded.

Kayla's mouth opened then closed like a fish out of water before stroking Sheila. The teenager groaned as she got her cock worked by her rapist of a foster mother. Groaning loudly Sheila let loose her first load of the night directly onto her mother's face.

Kayla jumped back in shock and tried to wipe the goo off, but to no avail she only spread it. Wiping her cock off on the couch Sheila approached Kayla once again with her cock at attention.

"Please I'm sorry." Kayla begged.

"After what you did sorry isn't good enough now suck!" Sheila ordered.

Taking hold of the cock once again Kayla licked the tip, obviously inexperienced on how to give a proper blowjob. Sighing at her mother's ineptness Sheila grabbed the back of Kayla's head (knife still in hand) and plunged her cock as far as it would go into the woman's mouth.

Kayla struggled with her hands beating frantically against Sheila's thighs. Kayla may have been suffocating, but Sheila was in heaven inside her mom's mouth. Pulling out to give her some breathing room, Kayla sucked in a large gasp of air just as Sheila came once again.

Kayla sputtered jizz as her oxygen supply was contaminated as it flowed down her throat, gasping for clean air Kayla was on all fours. Not wanting to lose her momentum Sheila grabbed both of Kayla's legs and dragged the older woman towards her. Grabbing both of Kayla's cheeks Sheila shoved a finger into the sadistic woman's ass. Even from the car Tiffany could hear a woman's scream and smiled as Sarah slammed into her cunt in the backseat.

Back in the house Sheila had worked her way to 3 fingers before Whitney finally came out the bathroom to see what all the screaming was about. Shocked Whitney backed up into the T.V. set as she watched her wife get anally violated by their adopted daughter.

"About damn time, I was wondering when you would get here." Sheila smiled "Now I can get on with the main course!"

Spreading Kayla groaning ass Sheila leaned over her elder and whispered in her ear.

"This is for everything…..mom"

Then Sheila ripped her mother's ass open as her other mother watched. Kayla could do or say nothing because of the pain that was racking her body, all her body would do is leave her mouth hanging in an 'O' shape as the pain slowly died down. On Sheila's end of things there was no coordination, no timed thrusts, or groping of any part other than the else in front of her. It was as Sheila had turned into a primal beast built only to fuck.

No matter how primal the beast was though, Kayla unattended ass made quick work of Sheila cock as Sheila orgasmed. The only sign of the orgasm was Sheila grunting as she continued thrusting oblivious to the world around her. Sheila's cum covered Kayla's rectum completely and leaked onto the floor after there was no more room inside Kayla's ass.

Pulling out with a *PLOP* Sheila stood up above the knocked out abusive woman her cock swinging freely. Turning toward Whitney Sheila stalked forward, scaring her other mother into movement. Whitney ran into her room screaming and locked the door behind her. Sheila wasn't deterred by this obstacle however as she still had the knife and simply jimmied the door open as she had done 100s of times before.

"Hello Hello Police!?" Whitney was trying to call the police, but to no avail.

Seeing Sheila Whitney jumped over the bed and ran into the bathroom, she tried to close the door behind her but a towel hanging over the door prevented that. Backing up slowly Whitney grabbed a hair dryer as her defensive weapon as Sheila entered the bathroom. Not fearing any danger Sheila simply just walked up on Whitney as she stood there shivering and gently sobbing.

Getting face to face Sheila stuck out her tongue and lick Whitney's lips. Grabbing the woman's chin Sheila forced her tongue deeper into the unwilling mouth. Seeing no other option Whitney opened her mouth and let herself be orally violated by her adopted daughter. Snatching the hair dryer out the terrified woman's hands and sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"Tit-job" Sheila said pointing towards Whitney's DD-cups.

Nodding in understanding Whitney grabbed her breasts with both hands and placed them over Sheila's cock. Going down the older woman received a groan of encouragement from Sheila Whitney bounced her tits around the cock stroking it to full strength. Once she was ready to go again Sheila stood up abruptly and Whitney back on her ass realizing she was getting into being raped.

Seeing her exit Whitney ran out the bathroom only to trip over thin air as all white girls do in horror movies situations. Walking out the bathroom Sheila grabbed the dazed Whitney by the arms and dragged her out the bed. Using Kayla's handcuffs that she so often used Sheila, she handcuffed the struggle woman to the top bedposts.

Even in her crazed state Sheila knew her limits and knew she only had 1 orgasm left and she was determined to make it count. Searching through Kayla's DVD collection she pulled out the one marked _Sheila gets double penetrated _and put it into the DVD player which was hooked up to a projector above the bed. As the video got started Sheila crawled on top of the still crying Whitney and simply lay on top of her with her cock ready to enter her lower lips at any given moment.

The video began to play it started off with a handcuffed and gagged Sheila on Kayla's bed. Kayla then came in from the side wearing a strapon and holding a dildo. Seeing this Sheila cried out and struggled desperately against her bonds.

"This is what I had to go through" Sheila whispered into the now still Whitney's neck "now it's time you felt it!"

Rearing back Sheila slammed into Whitney's pussy over and over again. She grunted as Whitney moaned as Sheila's cock hit all the right spots. Grabbing Whitney's tits Sheila used them as grips as she fucked her own mother. However with the amount of times she came that day Sheila was only good for 2-3 minutes. That however was enough to bring Sheila to her finally climax and dump her load into Whitney's pussy.

Pulling out Whitney dropped the knife and just walked out the room as the video played her cumming into the air as Kayla rammed her ass. Walking over the still comatose Kayla Whitney grabbed to bowl of oil off kitchen counter and poured it all over the carpet floor. About a minute later Sheila walked out the front door as the flickers of flame could be seen through the living room window.

Approaching the car Sheila silently got into the backseat and Sarah turned around to face her.

"Welcome to the family" Sarah smiled and then pulled off into the night.

Smiling at the memory Sheila plunged into Tiffany's cunt and the sounds of grunting and moaning could be heard all night long.

Ophelia sat up from her dreamless sleep as a tired looking Sheila slid their breakfasts through bars in her cage. Eating the eggs, bacon and grits Ophelia finished up the last touch ups on her escape plan. Unfortunately this plan didn't include everybody, but once Ophelia got back to civilization she would call whomever and let them know what was going on here.

Finishing her food and filled with excitement Ophelia struggled to hide her smile as the first customers of the day trickled in. The 3rd customer was actually a party and ordered Elena and Ophelia. Striding confidently out the cell the duo were steered to the cabin where Sheila told them to wait.

Once Sheila left Elena moved towards the wardrobe as Ophelia watched she applied make-up and put on a French maid outfit. Turning around Ophelia was shocked at the fact Elena looked like she was in her early 30s rather than her mid 40s. Deciding to follow Elena's lead Ophelia donned a schoolgirl outfit with a red plaid skirt and a top that barely came below her tits.

Elena took up a kneeling position at the foot of the bed while Ophelia lay on the bed her face buried in a pillow.

"This is going to be sweet!" A girl exclaimed outside the cabin.

"I don't know I'm pretty sure this is illegal" a softer voice said.

"Don't worry about it Amy, your just anxious because you're going to lose your virginity today" the first voice replied.

"Yeah don't sweat it Amy" a deeper voice said.

The trio walked into the cabin and Ophelia could finally put voices to faces. The one called Amy was the 17 year old Asian girl Ophelia assumed. The 1st voice would be her older sister Ophelia guessed as they were carbon copies except the sister looked like she was about 5 years older. The third and final voice was their black chaperone that despite apparently being an avid weight lifter looked like she was as old as Elena.

"Good morning masters how may I help you?" Elena smiled and shocked Ophelia with her French accent.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Ophelia popped some gum she found on the dresser and refused to face her clients.

"Since you're so shy you get the schoolgirl Amy we get the maid." The black woman ordered rather than said.

"Yes LaKeisha" Amy said poking her fingers together.

Taking off their tops Ophelia discovered that this LaKeisha had a huge pair of tits compared to the older sister's B-cups. The chaperone's 4 pack was no surprise to Ophelia as she knew by the woman's mannerisms that she tried hard to stave off old age. Going down their bodies Ophelia and Elena both noticed the compressed cock against Lakeisha's pants like a spring ready to bounce free.

The older sister, who Ophelia found out whose name was Susan, managed to beat her caretaker in a race to take off all her clothes save her panties. Walking up to Elena Susan removed her 6 inches from her panties. She was followed by LaKeisha with her impressive 10 inches slapping her toned thighs.

Since Susan got their first the maid took her cock into her mouth first while stroking the black woman. Turning her attention to the timid teenager (Ophelia wandered if it was her fate to get saddled with inexperienced kids) Ophelia sashayed up to the girl and wrapped her in a big hug causing her to jump in surprise.

"No need to be so jump sweetie" Ophelia whispered into the girl's neck.

Gently leading her over to the bed Ophelia looked back over at Elena who after giving blowjobs for 20+ years had become a pro at it and had already caused Susan to cum in her mouth. Intentionally tripping over her feet, Ophelia onto the bed pulling Amy with her.

"Oh please don't be too rough, it's my first time." Ophelia said in her best innocent schoolgirl voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Amy waved her hands frantically accident slapping Ophelia's breasts a couple time causing the woman to moan.

Deciding straight forward seducing the shy girl wasn't working, Ophelia changed her tactics.

"When you hit my tits it felt so good, could you do it again?" Ophelia asked knowing that the girl's nature wouldn't permit her to say no.

Seeing the girl was about to object Ophelia added "But if you don't I'll never forgive you."

After taking time to mull this over the Asian girl agreed sealing her fate. Amy started off with a little nudge against on tit, but after glancing at the glare the schoolgirl was sending her way she knew she would have to hit it harder. Rearing back she slapped the tit hard eliciting a pleasurable groan from Ophelia. Feeling empowered Amy pulled back and slapped the tit again causing another groan to emerge.

"I'm such a bad girl aren't I?" Ophelia asked in her naughty voice.

Before she could stop herself Amy answered "Yes you fucking are! You're a bad girl that needs to be punished!" Bringing her had to her mouth Amy was shocked at what she had just said.

"So are you going to teach me a lesson teacher?" Ophelia asked grinding against Amy's pelvis.

"Yeah I will." Amy said trying to get into the mind frame of a Master and a Slave.

Grabbing the bottom of Amy's shirt Ophelia lifted it up and over the girls head stopping only to kiss her. Once the shirt was off Amy stood up while Ophelia lifted up her skirt and spread her soaking wet pussy. Looking over to her senior Ophelia saw Elena getting bent over a table by Susan while LaKeisha skull fucked her with her cock from the other end of the table.

Turning back towards her charge Ophelia watcher as Amy unbuttoned her pants to reveal her extremely small dick. It was even a full 2 inches and by Ophelia's calculations it wouldn't even grow above 5 inches. Sighing in disappoint Ophelia started fingering herself, expecting to have to bring her own self to an orgasm.

However Amy had other plans as she began stroking her miniature 6-shooter. It grew from 2 inches to 4 to 6 and showed no sign of stopping. Looking up Ophelia's jaw hit the floor when she saw Amy's cock at a whopping 9 inches and 2 inches thick, being bigger than her older sisters.

"Time to teach you a good long lesson." Amy growled.

"I-I-I don't think that will fit!" Ophelia said honestly scarred for her pussy.

"Should've thought of that before you got yourself kidnapped shouldn't have you?" Amy said "Now shut up it's time to serve your detention!"

With that said Amy slammed her cock into Ophelia's well lubricated pussy and began fucking Ophelia up. Ophelia's tongue lolled out her mouth in pleasure as she climaxed right away. She could feel Amy's cock stretching the very walls of her pussy with every thrust and it felt so good! Looking down Ophelia could see the faint outline of Amy's cock it was that big. Speaking of Amy, the girl must not have gotten out much because her face was screwed up in pleasure from the sensation she was feeling Ophelia's cunt.

Over with Elena LaKeisha came in the elderly woman's mouth.

"Let's switch places I'm tired of her mouth." The black woman suggested, but her words fell on deaf ears as Susan was too busy enjoying Elena's lower lips to hear anything. After trying and failing several times to get Susan's attention an idea came to Lakeisha's head and brought a smile to her face.

Walking around the table the black woman simply bent Susan over Elena and shoved her black cock into her tight ass.

"Ohhh!" Susan screamed out as she came inside Elena much to the woman's shock.

"Get-your-cock-out-my-ass!" Susan screamed between thrusts as LaKeisha lifted the woman out of Elena and into the air.

"Your ass feels so good!" The black woman yelled as she came inside Susan's ass.

That didn't stop her for a second though as she kept thrusting throughout her climax spilling her cum. Through this Elena wasn't watching, no she didn't get paid to watch (even though she didn't get paid at all) she was busy jerking Susan off as she got fucked by her chaperone.

Getting back to Ophelia, the woman had lost all feeling in her legs after her umpteenth orgasm and she could see that Amy was getting close to her orgasm.

"I'm about to cum!" Amy yelled and tried to pull, but to no avail as Ophelia wrapped her legs around her.

"Go head and cum! Fill me up with your hot sperm! Make me yours!" She yelled.

Spurred on by the encouragement Amy came inside Ophelia shuddering the entire time and painting Ophelia's inner walls white. Pulling out Amy's cock was already returning to its miniscule state and the girl had passed out from exertion. Taking a break and walking over Elena handed a green drink.

"It helps keep your cunt nice and tight" Elena explained as Ophelia downed it in 3 gulps.

"AHHH!" One of the other girls yelled from across the room as they came.

After one last orgasm LaKeisha lowered her charge to the ground and slid her limp cock out. Taking a minute to collect Amy LaKeisha approached Elena and went in for a sloppy deep kiss.

"Next time your pussy is mine." LaKeisha said.

"I'll count the days Master" Elena smiled.

Stalking out the cabin the girls headed towards the main lodge and where they were intercepted by Sheila.

"Where are the clients and where are you girls going?" Sheila questioned the women.

"The clients are getting dressed, and were heading back down into the cellar." Elena said.

"Good girls and Elena?" Sheila asked.

"Yes?"  
"I want you to go to my room."

"Of course"

Walking off Sheila entered the cabin the duo had just left, probably to discuss payment Ophelia thought. Stopping in her tracks Ophelia turned as she heard a sob from Elena.

"What's wrong?" Ophelia asked.

"Didn't you hear? She wants me to come into her room. Every girl she has impregnated has gone into her room for a night. She probably wants me to try and give birth before I'm too old."  
"How old are you?" Ophelia asked walking the woman into her house.

"36"

Ophelia froze in her tracks "You've to be fucking with me."

"Why do you say that?" Elena sniffed.

"You just look so…."

"So what?"

"Good for your age!" Ophelia sighed to herself as she dodged that bullet.

Spitting up with Elena, Ophelia headed back toward the cages. Passing by the kitchen Ophelia made a detour and grabbed what looked like a car key and a pregnancy test stick off the counter. As look would have it the opportunity Ophelia was looking for presented itself before Ophelia even got to the basement. Tiffany was entering the bathroom with a robe wrapped around her body.

Sucking in a deep breath as if that would give her some extra reserves of courage, Ophelia walked into the bathroom.

"Sheila I don't feel like doing th-" Tiffany cut herself off when she saw who had entered the bathroom.

"Hello Sierra" Ophelia smiled.

"My name is Tiffany" Tiffany said below her breath.

"Okay then Tiffany, how are you doing?" Ophelia asked, not waiting for a response she bulldoze on "I'll tell you how I'm doing. I'm a prisoner in a prostitute camp somewhere in the middle of the fucking woods getting fucked by hermaphrodites and lesbians, but it's all good because I'll forgive you.

At this Tiffany heart soared when she heard those words from a woman who she didn't even know for a full day yet felt so strongly attracted to.

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me again like you did that nig-"

Ophelia couldn't even finish the sentence as Tiffany dropped her robe and crossed the tiled floor with an inhuman quickness to capture Ophelia's lips. The kiss was ever so more passionate because both girls knew that they may never get another chance. Tiffany swung the ex-prostitute into the open shower door deepening the kiss the entire way. The only way you could describe that moment would be a burst of intense red passionate light filling up the sky and blinding the tiny little people inside each of their hears.

"I want to fuck you"

"Fuck me then."

Without missing a beat Tiffany place her cock against Ophelia's pussy, turned on the shower, and then went balls deep. Despite still being weak from Amy Ophelia vowed that she made this session special. Ophelia bent over at a 90 degree angle so Tiffany could mount her properly and mount her Tiffany did. From the hallway you could hear Tiffany's balls smacking Ophelia with every push. Inside the shower there were no words said, just passionate love making between 2 women.

After a good 10 minutes Tiffany orgasmed inside Ophelia instinctively knowing that Ophelia wanted her cum. Switching her position Ophelia started sucking Tiffany off as the shower water flattened both the girl's hair. Inside Ophelia mouth it was a vacuum as the woman applied all her blowjob techniques to obtain her prize.

"Omi-god your mouth feels so good" Tiffany moaned as she came once again.

Washing up the couple exited the shower and Ophelia roughly sat Tiffany down on the closed toilet seat. Kneeling in front of the black girl Ophelia began to give Tiffany a tit-job to revive her limp cock. Up down, up down went Tiffany's DD as Tiffany's cock reached its full 10 inches once again.

Standing up Ophelia sat down directly on the cock, climaxing as she did so. Ophelia's tits bounced freely as she timed her bounces with Tiffany's thrust for a gymnastic routine of sexual gods. Halting her bouncing Ophelia slowed to a slow gyrate as Tiffany climaxed inside her lover's womb once again.

"That-was-amazing." They both gasped at the same time.

Remembering where they were the girls scrambled to put on their clothes once more.

"Ask Sheila to use the bathroom when she brings you breakfast" Tiffany said.

"I will and Tiffany?"

"Yes?"

"I know I barely know you and we haven't been together for more than 24 hours, but…I love you."

Silence

"I love you too Ophelia."

The two girls embraced and then Ophelia ran into the basement where she would take a shower and then go to sleep for the night.

Tiffany's mind however was a whirlwind of emotions and questions. Was what she was doing actually justifiable? If she loved Ophelia so much why was she letting her lover get fucked every day? How would she escape? With all this going through Tiffany's head she didn't even hear the moaning from Sheila's room.

"You haven't fucked me in so long" Elena said pulling back from a kiss.

"I'm sorry I've just been so busy" Sheila apologized nuzzling in her secret lovers neck.

"One last thing before I go?"

"Anything!" Sheila almost jumped up.

"I want you to stop fucking Tiffany if you really love me."

"Of course, I won't even look at her again."

They kissed and Sheila grew hard once more.

"So how's is the escape plan coming?" Elena inquired.

"Almost ready."

"You said that a week ago"

"Tomorrow or the day after."

"I'll hold you to that"

"That isn't the only thing you should be holding."

A gentle breeze from Sheila's open window blew the door shut, but didn't eclipse the moans emanating from the room.

Just as Tiffany had said to do Ophelia asked Sheila for the bathroom when breakfast came.

"Yeah Yeah just hurry up and don't get any ideas" Sheila yelled after Ophelia.

Entering the bathroom Tiffany stepped out the shower and the couple enjoyed a long deep kiss.

"Now turn around so I can actually use the bathroom" Ophelia ordered.

After Ophelia was done Tiffany turned back around to see Ophelia looking at something.

"Tiffany I'm pregnant." Ophelia said whirling around with a pregnancy tester in hand.

The silence was so thick you couldn't cut it with diamond, as Tiffany slowly took the pregnancy test stick from Ophelia's hands.

"How could this have happened?" Tiffany said quietly "We have to tell Sarah so she won't…." Tiffany was unable to finish her sentence.

"Tiffany, what do they do to the pregnant women?" Ophelia asked wrapping her arms around the distraught black woman.

"Sarah sells the babies into slavery and then kills the mothers" Tiffany choked out retching into the toilet.

"Will you let that happen to me?" Ophelia asked

"NO NEVER!" Tiffany had to be calmed down by Ophelia's embrace before she caused them to be discovered.

"Calm down I believe you." Ophelia said. Taking Tiffany's hand Ophelia placed it on her stomach "If you want a place for a child to grow up and thrive you have to get out of this mess. Now think where would a key be required?

"Only a couple of places Sarah's office, the cabins out back, the basement, the van, or the motorcycle keys but those went missing yesterday…DON'T TELL ME."

"Calm down and yes I did, but we can't escape with just a dirt bike, we need money so we can start a new life. Where does Sarah keep the client's money?" Ophelia asked.

"It the wall safe in her room, I'll find a way to get to it." Tiffany stated confidently.

"And I will prep the motorcycle deal?"

"Deal."

After another kiss the couple separated to fulfill their jobs.

On Ophelia's end she could only hope that a client picked her. About halfway through the day she finally got chosen by a Puerto Rican. Determined not to screw the plan up Ophelia picked out the sexiest dress she could find. It was black and had fabric that criss crossed over the breasts not really hiding anything and extended down to Ophelia's calves.

Walking into the cabin the woman was surprised to see Ophelia lying on the bed with her ass in the air wiggling it. Closing the door behind her the 23 year old freed her 5 inches from her pants and approached Ophelia like she was going to destroy her with her cock. Sighing in relief Ophelia knew that if she wanted to get to the motorcycle she would have to fuck whoever chose her into a coma and her job just got a whole lot easier.

On the harder side of things Tiffany entered her foster mother's office.

"Can I help you dear?" Sarah asked not looking up from the paper work she was writing.

"I think you know what I want….mom" Tiffany struggled to hide the contempt in her voice, contempt born from the fact that her mother had convinced her to kidnap women and turn them into slaves.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to have sex with you right now dear." Sarah sighed.

"I'm not asking" Tiffany said crossing the room with lengthy strides.

Walking behind Sarah Tiffany started examining the uninteresting trinkets on Sarah's dresser.

"I know you love feeling when you fuck me. When your huge fucking cock pounds my tight black pussy you enjoy it so much don't you? You love having a busty black bitch at your disposal so you can dump your load into her sweet cunt whenever your cock gets hard."

Although on the outside the dirty talking wasn't getting to Sarah, when her cock rose from beneath her formal business skirt Tiffany knew she was successful. Unzipping her pant Tiffany let her semi-hard cock lay across the paper work Sarah was reading.

"So what are you doing exactly?" Tiffany asked.

"You're really not going to let this go are you?" Sarah sighed.

"Not until I get what I want." Tiffany smiled.

"Stand up…please"

Standing up Sarah's cock hit the desk and scattered her paper, causing Sarah to sigh again and Tiffany to giggle. Shedding her pants slowly Tiffany bent over Sarah's desk and wiggled her ass in front of Sarah.

"Come and get it."

Fully intent on finishing this quickly Sarah took a firm hold on each of the black girl's ass cheeks and shoved her cock into Tiffany's pussy causing the girl to cry out as the large intrusion entered her. Sarah was grunting from exertion and Tiffany looked like she had instantly orgasmed as her eyes had a cloudy look. Leaning over Tiffany grunted as she came inside the girl, something she hadn't done in 5 years.

Sarah fell back in her chair exhausted, but Tiffany wasn't done with her yet. Sitting on top of her foster mother's lap Tiffany began grinding against Sarah's crotch once again rising her cock against Sarah's feeble protests. Standing up again Tiffany slowly lowered herself onto Sarah's long thick pole. Once Tiffany got the full foot inside of her she could feel the head of Sarah's cock brushing up against her womb and Tiffany was pretty sure Sarah could feel it as well.

Wasting no time Tiffany began bouncing up and down on Sarah's cock with her cock making a wet slapping sound when it hit Sarah's stomach. It was a déjà vu moment from the day Tiffany first met Sarah, but this time Sarah was on the receiving end.

Grunting was all Sarah could do as she came directly inside Tiffany's womb. Standing up all of Sarah's excess cum flowed out of Tiffany like a waterfall, but Tiffany could Sarah was still awake and was determined to knock her out. Lifting up Sarah's considerably lighter balls Tiffany placed her cock at Sarah's pussy. Sarah didn't even feel anything until Tiffany slammed into her numbing force.

Tiffany wasn't pulling any punches as she hammered her foster mother's barely touched pussy. Even if Sarah had her thoughts together she would too tired to do anything and the last thing she saw before she climaxed and passed out was Tiffany's face. Pulling out of Sarah Tiffany stuffed her cock back in her pants and walked over to a painting of the main lodge from the outside.

Removing the painting Sarah turned the dial on the safe 3 turns to the right 48, to turns to the left 33, one turn to the right 16 and then *POP* went the safe. Inside were stacks upon stacks of money and Tiffany didn't hesitate whatsoever grabbing as much as she could and filling a duffel bag she pulled out of Sarah's closet.

Checking the hallway, Tiffany tip toed out the office and into the kitchen where she called 911.

"This is 911 what's your emergency?"

"This is a tip off about a kidnapping ring. They kidnap girls and turn them into prostitutes. The location of the resort is 5 miles off Weber Road into the woods, follow the dirt road path it's impossible to miss."

"Wh-"

Tiffany hung up before the operator could even respond and was in the garage as the operator dispatched 6 squad cars to the location. Seeing Tiffany Ophelia stepped out from behind a triangle of barrels.

"Do you know how to drive a dirt bike?" Ophelia asked as she got on.

"I've driven one before." Tiffany said mounting the bike.

"Good because I sure don't know how."

"I also only stayed upright for 5 seconds before I crashed."

Before Ophelia even had time to curse, Tiffany took off out the garage and pass a couple as they filled Trish's holes outside in the flower field. Before long they were zipping down the dirt road and Ophelia took in a deep breath of free air.

Hitting the main road Tiffany turned toward the city where Sarah owned a house. Ophelia said something inaudible into Tiffany's back that sounded like 'Thank You', but whatever it was got lost in the wind as the couple road off into the sunset.

Reaching the house Tiffany pulled into the driveway and helped Ophelia off.

"Welcome to your new home." Tiffany smiled staring at the 2 story townhouse.

"You mean our new home" Ophelia said as she wrapped one arm around Tiffany and wondered about what would happen next.


	8. Falling to your Desires

**Falling to your Desires**

Groaning Naruko rolled over in her bed, her covers already were tossed to and fro across her mattress. Outside rain poured down hard on what should've been a sunny spring morning, beating a soothing tempo against the blonde's windows. Inside, the room was thoroughly permeated with the scent of sex. There was no questioning where that came from as Naruko's formidable erection strained the fabric of her boxers.

The top most part of the bulge was a dark spot as precum gathered and leaked out. Moaning, Naruko rolled over again as her wet dream reached its climax. Grunting in her sleep and bucking her hips slightly, she released a load of cum directly into her snug boxers. Achieving what it set out to do, the erection died down and a few seconds later the twin-tailed blonde lurched out of her now finished dream.

Regaining her composure, Naruko released a sigh of frustration and anger as she peeled off her sticky undergarments. This was the third nocturnal emission of hers this week; she was seriously considering wearing a condom to bed because she burning through her pajama bottoms so fast. Sliding her feet out of the now sticky and used boxers, Naruko threw it in the basket she had dedicated to others and began her day with her usual morning routines. Down below her flaccid member bounced freely around with each step, now no longer at attention but still thick. Below it were a heavy set of balls that could rival any male and then some. They were swollen from Naruko's lack of release lately, despite the nightly emissions. She'd been too busy training to worry about strangling the snake recently.

Quickly crossing the carpet, she turned the heater on and prepared to get in the shower to wash the smell of cum and sex off of her body. Before she could even open the bathroom door, the sound of frantic beating reached her ears from her front door.

"Naruko, please wake up!" Shizune yelled over the rain.

"Shizune!" Naruko smiled at her older sister (figuratively and emotionally speaking) proximity.

She'd always looked up to Shizune and in return Shizune kept her secret away from prying eyes. Even Sakura didn't know about her teammate's condition. Swinging open the door, Naruko glomped Shizune who stood outside under her umbrella.

"Gfft oftt!" Shizune said, her voice muzzled under Naruko's chest.

Pushing the over friendly blonde off, Shizune was red with in embarrassment

"Tsunade wanted me to tell you that you have the next few days off." Shizune said flushing.

Sending her gaze downward, her eyes froze on Naruko's flaccid cock. Slowly her brain computed the given information and came to the conclusion that Naruko's penis had been on her when she got hugged. Stammering and with tiny spurts of blood leaving her nose, Shizune streaked out into the rain. Realizing her mistake, Naruko dragged her hand down her face. It could've been worse, Sakura could've been sent to retrieve her. To top everything off, her little friend had gotten excited at its little voyeuristic adventure.

As Naruko rushed to put on her ninja clothes, her semi-hard cock twitched and flapped about as she ran back and forth gathering her scattered gear. As she dressed however, a burning sensation grew, not in her penis as per usual, but in her stomach. Lifting up her shirt, Naruko eyes went wide as her seal began to glow a dark red and warmness crept through her body. Suddenly her mouth felt dry and her legs turned to water.

Trying to walk to her bed, the blonde didn't even get halfway. Unable to keep her eye-lids open any longer, Naruko passed out and fell forward. Before her body could even hit the ground, she found herself falling through blackness. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it wasn't a joy ride either. Slowly the blackness turned to grayness and that slowly traveled along the light spectrum as Naruko plummeted into the abyss of emptiness.

Opening her mouth to scream, all the breath was driven from Naruko's lungs as she snapped to a stop. Snapping open her eyes, Naruko was face to face with the ground, except she wasn't touching it. A force held her centimeters off the ground, the same force that presumably stopped her from splattering all over the floor. As if the force could read her train of thought, she suddenly dropped the last few centimeters onto the warm floor.

Standing up, Naruko had a pretty good idea where she was and what happened to her in the room. Kyuubi had obviously dragged the blonde Jinchuuriki into her own soul once more. What this unusual was the fact that she wasn't engaged in a life or death battle in which the Kyuubi's chakra was required. So the question begging to be asked was: Why did the Nine Tailed Fox want to talk to her?

Reminding herself that she was in charge of her soul and not to get too close to Kyuubi's bar, Naruko set off down the sewer like passageway. Almost instantly the darkness of the corridor parted, presenting large double doors to which Naruko quickly kicked open. The room on the other side was cavernous, easily the size of a large estate; at the center lay the massive bars which housed Naruko's prisoner. As expected, two large red eyes leered at her from high up, hidden by the darkness with the cage.

"So you've come at last…" Kyuubi panted heavily.

"Not that you left me much choice!" Naruko snapped angrily. "I already know what you want and NO I won't let you out the seal."

The demon chuckled slowly before responding.

"It's not freedom I seek this time child, but another form of release…" Kyuubi closed its eyes and the oppressive force pushing against the kunoichi eased a bit.

Not relaxing her stance a bit, Naruko eyed the gaps in between the bars suspiciously. No doubt the fox had some convoluted evil scheme to finally escape and kill everyone. After an indeterminable amount of waiting, Naruko began to get anxious.

"Just what are you waiting for?" The blonde yelled, a tick mark appearing on her head as her time was wasted.

"The question is…" Kyuubi drawled slowly. "What are you waiting for?"

Expecting a blur of claws or a ball of demonic energy to come flying at her, Naruko was nothing less than jaw-dropped when a humanoid Kyuubi stepped out from her prison. Instead she got more than an eye full of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her head was a fiery red, some of it spilled down her back and the rest was pulled into a bun with chopsticks holding it together. She wore an intricate dark red shoulder-less kimono that barely stopped above her full E cup breasts. Even with the flowing garment, every single one of her curves were accentuated. Her large hips. Her plump rear-end. Her slender yet perfectly sized legs.

Naruko opened and closed her mouth several times in awe; she wouldn't be surprised if she was drooling without knowing it.

"My, my. Is there something wrong my little warden?" Kyuubi purred as she bent over.

Her breasts didn't sag in the slightest, but her loose kimono did as she all but flashed Naruko with her cleavage. Winking at the blushing blonde, the red head blew a kiss and smiled.

"W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you doing?" Naruko stuttered, her feet glued to the spot.

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi pouted seductively. "I'm just a little avatar since I can't come out the cage. If you let me out however…"

She trailed off as she cupped her breast and kneaded it slowly while moaning with pent up stress.

"I-I-I would never let you out!" Naruko said, her body paralyzed by the sexy as hell sight.

"If you can't let me out, why don't you let your _friend_ out?" Kyuubi smiled, cocking her head ever so slightly.

Following the demon's gaze, Naruko's eyes came to a stop on her pants or mainly the railroad straight tent that her cock was creating. Yelping Naruko jumped and tried to cover her bulge, but to no avail. She had never had a harder erection in her entire life; she had measured herself at 7 ½ inches last year and 3 inches across. Nothing horse-like, but nothing you could laugh at. Right now however, that 7.5 inches felt like a foot as Naruko bent over and turned away to hide her throbbing hard-on.

"Ohhh, did I cause that?" Kyuubi asked innocently. "Why don't you come inside and let Kyuubi take care of your little friend?"

Slowly backing up, Kyuubi drew Naruko's panicked gaze as she disappeared into the shadows of her cage until only her bright red eyes remained. Torn in between getting the heck out of there and…pleasure, Naruko shifted frantically from the door out to the cage's bars. Her mind was clouded with visions of sex and her leaked precum as it insisted on release.

"Come on my little virgin, you'll never get the chance to sink your cock into my warm wet pussy again if you refuse." Kyuubi purred, her voice echoing around the room and Naruko's head.

Her face bright red from the exertion, Naruko's eyes locked on the way out…as her feet began walking her to the cage.

"No, I've got to get out of here." Naruko groaned to herself despite what her body was doing.

Before she could even muster the resolve to run out, she'd crossed into the threshold. Her mind clearing slightly at the action, Naruko turned around to run out, but the bars were gone. Slowly turning around, Naruko came in her pants at the sight. Kyuubi lay on large furry bed, supported by an army of pillows and wearing nothing but a smile. One hand groped her tits while the other slowly massaged her bright pink folds. Right above her lips was a patch of flaming red pubic hair shaved into a triangle pointing towards her sex.

"I knew you would make the right choice. Don't worry; this is all the beginning of something great." Kyuubi said almost prophetically before she sank her middle finger into her wet pussy.

Once again, Naruko's legs took over as she quickly closed the distance between her and the hot vixen. Smiling at her Jinchuuriki's rising lust, Kyuubi grabbed Naruko's shaft and quickly stroked out a splatter of clear precum. Spasming slightly, Naruko let out a loud moan as she sank to her knees before the demon. Taking advantage of Naruko's clouded state; Kyuubi guided her steel rod to her sopping wet opening.

With the combination of Kyuubi's wetness and Naruko's ample precum, her cock slid in effortlessly with a quick 'schlick'. Both females let out loud gasps of audible pleasure, their backs arching as they quickly became acclimated to one another, or as acclimated as possible. Inside Kyuubi's little paradise was a raging inferno, it felt like just beyond the moist walls of her pussy was a raging inferno of heat waiting to be released.

"What's wrong, didn't expect a little heat when you fucked a demon?" Kyuubi taunted as Naruko adjusted to the intense feeling.

Taking control, Naruko pulled back and slammed back in within seconds, quickly developing a rhythm as she rutted over Kyuubi without any sort of grace or experience. Despite having taken bigger rods in her time, Kyuubi couldn't help but feel ample pleasure after decades of isolation with no form of release. As Naruko's balls slapped against her ass, she wrapped her legs around the blonde's back. Not even noticing, Naruko was too entranced by the fox demon's pussy as it gripped her cock with a velvet grip. Despite everything, Naruko couldn't concentrate on anything besides how much better actual sex was than jerking off at night. However with her in-experience she couldn't possibly last very long.

"I-I-I'm cumming!" Naruko yelled, unable to stop her hips as they refused to stop thrusting.

"Yes! Give me all of your delicious cum!" Kyuubi roared in pleasure, her mouth open slightly as she finally achieved sweet release.

Feeling her balls clench, Naruko shot several spurts of cum deep inside Kyuubi. Not even a full second after, Kyuubi reached her own orgasm as she violently massaged her clit and squirted her burning juices all over Naruko's cock. Opening up her legs, Kyuubi allowed Naruko to fall back on her ass as the demon stood up. Spreading her lips, she admired her warden's cum as it slowly flowed out of her fiery snatch.

"That was amazing!" Naruko cried out, jumping up. "How come no one ever told me sex was so good?! I'm gonna have sex with you all the time now!"

"Nope, your time it up little one." Kyuubi smiled, one hand over her breasts and the other wagging a finger at the horny blonde.

"But-"

She couldn't finish her retort as she began floating up through the ceiling and into darkness once more. After a couple seconds of complete blackness, Naruko opened her eyes to her roof.

"Was all that just a dream?" Naruko groaned as she sat up.

Looking down she caught the smallest glow from the seal on her stomach with her peripheral before it faded away. Below that was her flaccid cock and below that was what looked like a full pint of cum all over the floor as her cock continued to work in her absence. Standing up, Naruko turned 360 degrees confused on what to do. She'd just experienced the best feeling of her life and now it was gone!

"**Calm down my little nympho in training." **Kyuubi purred within Naruko's mind. **"You can't have sex with me for another 24 hours, but look at it this way. There are thousands of women in your village and all have a nice cunt between their legs. With my help you can have all the meaningless sex you want."**

Enthralled by the idea of a harem of women servicing her every day, all day, Naruko jumped with glee as her pants tightened. Putting on the rest of her clothes, Naruko noted that the tightness felt…well tighter than usual.

"**That's because I added a little bit more…girth to your love stick while you slept."** Kyuubi giggled.

True to her word, instead of finding 3 or so inches of semi-hardness, Naruko looked down her pants and found a full sausage worth of meat against her leg. Fighting the urge to drop her pants and beat her meat until she passed out, Naruko exited her apartment and began walking down the street. It was now a little past 2'o clock and the village was bustling with activity. Everywhere she looked, Naruko noticed more things that she usually didn't see. Exceptional asses, big hips, big breasts and the occasional bent over woman.

Feeling her erection run along her leg, Naruko flushed as she stuck to the sides of the streets while holding both her hands over her bulge. She needed to stick her dick in something and FAST!

"**Calm down kit, keep going and take the next right." **Kyuubi advised.

Following her directions, Naruko rounded the corner at a speed walk and calm to a halt. Right there in front of her was _Ichiraku's Ramen_ the best ramen shops in Konoha. Her erection not dissipating, she quickly ducked underneath the divider that separated the stand from the street. On the other side, Naruko's heart nearly leaped into her throat at the sight. Ayame stood over the stove, sweating as she prepared the ingredients for another bowl of ramen. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and the few strands that escaped stuck to her forehead. The same went for her apron which stuck tightly to her shirt which stuck tightly to her bra-less shirt. In her pants, Naruko's cock released a healthy spurt of precum in anticipation.

"**Now just make physical contact and I'll handle the rest." **Kyuubi instructed.

Picking up her jaw off the floor, Naruko sat down as the customer who had just finished paid for his bowls and left.

"Oh hey there Naruko!" Ayame smiled excitedly. "How's my dad's hungriest customer doing?"

"Great now that I get to see you again." Naruko smirked.

"**Where the heck did that come from?" **Naruko thought to herself.

"**With an increased sexual appetite comes increased verbal flirtation." ** Kyuubi said. **"Basically the hornier you are the easier it will be for you to say the right thing to get dem' panties down."**

"Ayame, can I see your hand?" Naruko asked suddenly. "I wanna see something."

"Uhhh, sure." Ayame giggled, lowering the temperature on the stove.

Wiping her sweaty hand on her apron, Ayame laid it on Naruko's slightly larger outstretched palm. Kyuubi went to work right away, her chakra flowing out of Naruko into the girl, quickly increasing her lust and libido. After 10 seconds, Ayame was sweating furiously and not because of the heat.

"I-I-I have to check on something." Ayame muttered, yanking her hand back.

"**I haven't noticed how much Naruko's grown the past few years. She practically a woman now, her smile is just so…" **Going red, Ayame covered her face and practically ran into the back.

Taking the opportunity presented to her, Naruko flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' before vaulting over the counter. Ayame didn't even bother going upstairs for privacy; she was just behind the store front in the supply room. She was however, preoccupied with grinding against a table, her apron on the floor and her pants around her knees. She wouldn't have noticed a rasengan going off if it destroyed half her house.

"Oh wow, you really made her hot huh?" Naruko asked out loud.

"**I don't she would have sex with you otherwise. You're like a little sister to her." ** Kyuubi stated.

"A little sister with a big dick." Smiling Naruko closed the supply room door behind her. "Need a little help?"

Ayame nearly jumped out of her skin, at Naruko's voice. Trying to cover herself up and get dressed at the same time ultimately cost her, her balance leaving the brown haired young woman half naked on the floor.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Ayame cried out in shame, covering her shaved vagina.

"Really it looks like you got so horny from just seeing me that you had come back here to masturbate like a complete nympho." Naruko as she slowly walked forward.

"I-I-I" Ayame stuttered, unable to say anything else she hung her head in shame.

"Don't look so sad, if you suck me off I promise not to tell your dad." Naruko said unfastening her pants.

Looking up, the young woman good only watch as Naruko's erection sprang free, throbbing and leaking precum. Leaning forward the blonde let head of her cock press against Ayame's awestricken face and winked with one of her typical devious grins. Ayame could only gape as the thick piece of meat rubbed across her face, smearing precum as it went. Taking initiative, Naruko pulled back and shoved the first few inches of her dick into Ayame's mouth, shocking the young woman back to life.

"**This isn't right; I can't suck on Naruko's…dick. She's like a sister to me!"**

Despite what she thought, her body was doing something entirely different. Pulling her head back, Ayame took the shaft of Naruko's cock into her head and was shocked by how hot it was. Inhaling deeply of the musk given off by Naruko's organ, Ayame began licking the beast in front of her. Starting at Naruko's glands she dragged her tongue down Naruko's thick length, stopping at her balls. Carefully fondling the two smooth spheres, Ayame took one entirely into her mouth and began suckling in earnest.

"Oh god, Ayame you're so good at this. You must practice with tons of guys." Naruko smiled in between moans.

Ayame tried to argue otherwise, but a firm hand on the back of her hand prevented her from doing so. Her mind clouded by the Kyuubi's chakra running through her, Ayame resigned herself to her cock sucking duties. With a soft 'plop' she released Naruko's now saliva covered ball-meat and began running her tongue back up Naruko's shaft, stopping ever so often to give a spot a little bit more attention. Reaching the tip once more, Ayame licked the spot right underneath Naruko's glands causing the kunoichi to yell loudly in pleasure.

"Oh my Kami you're so good at this, I feel like I'm about to cum any minute!" Naruko said steadying herself with the table.

Eager to reach her prize, Ayame redoubled her efforts, this time going down on Naruko's throbbing length. Working like a true cocksucking slut, Ayame managed to get down further with each bob of her head until she was deep-throating Naruko with every movement. Inside her mouth Ayame worked her viscously against Naruko's tool and swallowed the precum almost as quickly as it came out. Unable to take Ayame's relentless assault on her dick, Naruko grabbed Ayame's head with both hands and began face fucking with hard thrusts. With each piston her balls slapped against Ayame's chin, making wet slapping sounds in the sex filled room.

"Fuccccckkkk!" Naruko yelled feeling her balls contract once again.

Her cum quickly flowed up her shaft and down Ayame throat who went wide-eyed as the copious amount of semen flowed into her throat. Struggling to swallow it all, she quickly failed and was forced to wrench her head back. Still cumming, Naruko aimed her dick and hit Ayame's face square on with her ropes of sticky white cum. Tapering off; Naruko released a sigh of relief as her cock finally went limp. Ayame finally came back to her senses as Kyuubi recalled her chakra, leaving just a tiny bit in case Naruko needed to seduce Ayame again.

Blushing, Ayame wiped Naruko's cum off her face, but stop halfway through. Naruko's was delicious and here she was throwing it on the floor! Hurriedly she scooped the rest of the cum off her face, savoring the unfamiliar tangy taste. Standing up, Ayame received a kiss on the lips from her favorite customer.

"Thanks for the blow-job. I'll be sure to come back every from now on." Winking, Naruko smiled as she exited the room and the restaurant.

"Every…day?" Ayame staggered forward after putting her clothes back on as she struggled to wrap her mind around sucking Naruko's fat dick every day.

That is until her ramen began to burn and the lunch rush began which kept the flustered 20 year old busy for the rest of the day. Reaching her house once more, Naruko didn't even bother to shed her clothes that exuded the smell of sex. She just threw herself onto her bed and passed out for the next 16 hours. Unknown to her, she had opened the gateway Kyuubi needed to transform her body. The mixing ingredient was experience, so with every girl Naruko had sex with the more Kyuubi could change her body. Then once she possessed enough feature, Kyuubi could finally take over her body and escape her cage.

And Naruko was none the wiser.

Naruko woke herself up before the sun even had a chance to the next day. Not that it would matter with all the fog that covered the village. According to the radio however, tomorrow would put an end to the week-long spree of bad weather with a day filled with sunshine and rainbows. Stretching, Naruko smiled at her morning wood for the first time in forever. She wouldn't jerk herself off any longer now that she had Ayame!

"Ayame's is the only girl I ever need." Naruko said to herself as she bustled around the kitchen fixing herself some breakfast.

Inside Naruko's mind however, Kyuubi was having a demon-sized bitch fit. How the heck was she supposed to posses Naruko if the idiot didn't make use of her gift and fuck every female available to her?! She would have to fix this right away, even if it meant compromising Naruko's trust.

By the time Naruko finished her breakfast, her wood had died down allowing her to fully stretch her legs. Going through her morning stretches, Naruko found herself repeatedly staring down into her breasts. For some odd reason they seemed bigger than usual and a quick cursory grope confirmed her suspicion. She had gone for a large C-cup to a medium D-cup over night! That wasn't the only thing that grew over night, even flaccid her cock now hung past her boxers, her new apple sized testicles going into overtime making cum.

Both pleased and a little frightened by the changes, Naruko readjusted her clothing for her new endowments. Throwing her now too small bra to the side, Naruko unzipped her jacket a little bit to let her tits breath. The rest of her clean pants were too tight to wear so she had to switch to an orange and black skirt with too flaps that reached her knees and covered her from the front and rear. Exchanging her sandals for some thigh high boot-sandal hybrids, Naruko untied and retied her pigtails with new blue ribbons.

Considering herself satisfactory, Naruko went out on her morning run across the village to stay in shape. That run quickly transformed into a slow jog as her meat bounced around under her skirt hitting her thighs repeatedly. Unperturbed by her complications Naruko enjoyed the jog through the fog although she couldn't see more than 10 feet in front of her. Everyone else decided to stay in since it was Sunday apparently, leaving Naruko alone in the fog. Rounding another corner, Naruko slowed down as the fog became thicker. Abandoning her workout session, the blonde began searching for a place to sit down and wait until the fog lifted a bit.

Feeling glass under her fingers, Naruko followed it until ended in an entrance to a green house. Working her way through a maze of potted flowers on tables, Naruko reached a house with a sign over the door that read '_Yamanaka's Flower Shop'_. Yamanaka…Ino Yamanaka! This was Ino's place, Naruko had totally forgotten the bitch's family worked in a flower shop. Ino had never let her live down the fact that Sasuke escaped after beating her. They got into after Naruko got out the hospital and Naruko hadn't talked to her since.

"**Perfect."** Kyuubi growled.

Without warning, Naruko lurched forward as she walked towards the exit, an intense pain in her stomach. Lifting up her jacket, Naruko watched as her seal slowly increased in power. Assuming Kyuubi wanted to speak face to face again, Naruko chose not to use her chakra to fight against the demon's chakra. However the seal didn't stop and Naruko didn't pass out and go to her mindscape. The seal instead began to spread outwards, intricate lines climbing up her body at an ever increasing rapid pace.

Trying to gather her chakra and fight the invading seal, Naruko realized it was too late right before the seal reached her forehead and everything went black. Naruko's body collapsed to the ground, unable to move with impulses from the brain. After a few spasms on the ground, Naruko's body tensed up as her hands pushed her to her feet. To anyone who knew Naruko, they would know that this was not the Naruko they knew. Her mouth was twisted into a permanent mixture of disdain and arrogance. Naruko's blue eyes were replaced by light red irises and one of her top teeth had grown over her bottom lip.

"Oh be quiet." Kyuubi said to no one. "I'm going to show you what you should've done from the beginning."

Turning on her heel, Kyuubi raised Naruko's foot to kick in Ino's back door before thinking twice about it. Instead the demon-ness quietly leapt up to the second floor and side-stepped on the ledge until reaching an open window. Simply strolling through, Kyuubi took in the bright colors and decoration of the room and immediately deduced it as belonging to Ino. Stretching Naruko's senses, Kyuubi detected shower water running and snoring from downstairs.

"So she's in the shower and her father's asleep on the couch, perfect." Kyuubi pulled Naruko's smile wide.

Busying herself while Ino showered, Kyuubi used Naruko's limited experience with seals to soundproof the room as much as possible. Back when she was free to roam the world she usually enjoyed taking on a human form and raping her victims, however she'd need to be a little more subtle this time. Though that didn't mean she couldn't be just as rough!

"By the time I'm through with her, she'll be begging for your dick every single day." Kyuubi said to herself, sadistically smiling.

The possessed kunoichi didn't have to wait long for her prey to fall into her trap. Exiting her long morning shower, Ino wrapped a towel around her body and quickly crossed the cold wooden floor to her room. Opening up her door, Ino skipped inside, even doing a little twirl. She wasn't going to let some stupid fog ruin her Saturday, she had things to do! Smiling, Ino turned to put on the clothes she had laying across her large bed and came face to face with a smirking Naruko who sat with one leg over the other and her hand propped up on her inter-twined hands.

"W-what the hell are you doing here Naruko?!" Ino freaked out, blushing and dropping into a crouch to minimize the amount of visible skin.

"Just admiring your beautiful body." Kyuubi's smile widened across her face.

Blushing even deeper, Ino stood up and advanced on the intruding blonde with the intent of throwing her out the window. As Ino reached out with the hand that wasn't holding her towel, Naruko grabbed her hand and yanked her forward while turning. In doing this Naruko positioned herself on top of Ino and effectively got rid of the pesky towel that got in the way of her eyes. Using her ridiculous strength (in comparison to Ino's) Kyuubi pinned the Yamanaka's arms to the bed as she devoured her body her eyes.

Ino could easily get almost any male in the village if she wanted to, her body was that amazing. Despite being only 17, she was already filled out on all the right places. She had large C-cup breasts with cute little areolas. The hourglass figure. Nice smooth thighs and a shaved mound. The whole sha-bang.

After realizing that trying to break free of the home invader's grip was useless, Ino turned her head away so she wouldn't have to see those lecherous red eyes violate her body. Wait…red eyes? Since when did Naruko have red eyes? Before Ino could even begin to comprehend the situation the first wave of Kyuubi's chakra rushed into her system and gave her a heady feeling. Letting out a cute moan in confusion, Ino watched as Naruko straddled her and blew softly on her sensitive nipples.

"Ohhh!" Ino yelled out, her back arching under the pleasure.

What was wrong with her? She usually wasn't this sensitive.

"P-lease stop Naruko." Ino said her body sending conflicting signals throughout her body.

"Hmm? O.K." Naruko said quizzically at first.

Hopping up, Kyuubi dismounted Ino in one movement. Confused as all hell, Ino sat up soon after eyeing Naruko who stood before her as if nothing had happened. Trying to stand up, Ino found it impossible as the feeling coursing through her body refused to dissipate.

"Are you Alright Ino, you look a bit…flustered." Kyuubi bent over until her face was inches away from Ino's.

"I-I-I" Ino didn't know what to say.

She knew that she should scream and hit Naruko as hard as her body could, but her lips looked so…enticing. Before she could even stop her body her tongue had left her mouth in the hopes of tasting Naruko's saliva. Yanking it back in, Ino clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you just tried to kiss me right then." Kyuubi smiled, leaning ever closer.

Grabbing that hand that covered Ino's mouth, Kyuubi pumped another wave of her chakra into the blonde's system. Down below, Ino's pussy began to flow freely. Closing the gap, Kyuubi latched onto Ino's mouth and ignited the battle for dominance between their two tongues.

"**Fuck this, I need release right NOW!" **Ino screamed within her head as her mouth was occupied.

Breaking free of her restraints, Ino wrapped her arms around Naruko and fell back onto her bed. Seizing the opportunity, Kyuubi released her ill-gained control of Naruko's body. Finding herself in control once more, Naruko snapped open her eyes to Ino's face. Sparse beads of water being replaced by beads of sweat as they rolled down her face. Struggling slightly, Naruko fought to free herself from Ino's passionate lip lock. Sensing her opponent's weakness, Ino repelled Naruko's tongue and entered her mouth; her wet appendage fighting ferociously. Freeing her head, Naruko drew a deep breath.

"Wait Ino, you don't want this!" Naruko tried to warn the horny girl.

"Why don't you try and put that tongue to better use?" Ino smiled loosely as she released Naruko from her death grip.

Reaching down with one hand, Ino pumped her middle finger into her snatch a couple times as she fondled her breasts. Frozen in place, Naruko could only watch the erotic display before her as tent was rapidly created in her skirt.

"Well one time couldn't hurt." Naruko smiled evilly, her cock taking control of her mind.

Taking a fistful of her skirt, Naruko ripped it off in one motion, causing her steel rod to wave in front of Ino. Even the burning sensation that filled Ino's pussy couldn't stop the shock that came over the flower girl's face. Since when did Naruko get a dick? Since when did Konoha get such a big dick?!

"Oh my god, that thing is way bigger than Kiba, Shikamari and Choji's dicks." Ino gasped out loud.

Pushing Ino back onto the bed, Naruko placed her cock against her soaking wet pussy and enjoyed the load moans from Ino in turn.

"You really get around huh? Well after today, you won't be able to walk much less want a cock other than mines!" Naruko smiled, stroking her shaft eagerly.

Pressing against Ino's wet folds once more, with just a push Naruko slid in without any effort. Ino's love juices giving more than enough lube to go around. Mewling like a cat in heat, Ino hips bucked involuntary as if trying to get more of the dick inside of it. As soon, as Ino came down from the initial insertion she felt the almost hot pulsing of Naruko's inside of her womb, the fat shaft filling her completely.

Reaching out, Ino draped her arms over Naruko's shoulders as Naruko eagerly grabbed a double-handful of Ino's butt, kneading it between her hands. Ino's pussy was nothing like the nine-tail's cunt, it was tighter than anything she ever felt and easily stretched to the girth of her cock. Quickly falling into a rut, Naruko grunted as her cock slid in and out of Ino's tight snatch, her cum-heavy balls slapping against Ino's ass. Pushing off the bed, Naruko was now standing up, Ino still impaled on her cock and thrusting as hard as she could.

"You're gripping me so damn tight with your slutty pussy!" Naruko grunted as she re-doubled the strength of each thrust. "I'm about to cum!"

Falling forward onto the bed with Ino on the bottom, Naruko locked her lips onto Ino's as her balls clenched and emptied their thick load into Ino's pussy. There was a lot more cum flowing from her balls than Naruko was accustomed too, it was as if everything sexual about her was growing in spontaneous bursts. Her breasts, her ass, her cock and her cum. Even her libido was through the roof, she usually on had to masturbated every two days or so, but even after getting her dick sucked only yesterday and just cumming she was still rock hard.

Pulling out of a moaning Ino with a wet 'plop' Naruko admired her thick cum as it flowed out of Ino's pussy and onto the bed. She considered asking if Ino was up for seconds, but the crazed look in her eyes said everything she needed to say. Grabbing Ino's hips, Naruko roughly flipped her onto her stomach and delivered several hard slaps to Ino's ass leaving a visible red handprint on her fair skin. Grabbing her cock once more, Naruko prodded against Ino's asshole, her cum and Ino's juices providing the necessary lube.

"Uh, I dunno abou-" Ino began, not even Kyuubi's chakra able to convince her of sodomy.

"Shut up, personal cum-sleeves don't get to talk!" Naruko yelled, slapping Ino's ass again; causing a squirt of juices from her pussy.

Pushing pass the resistance, Naruko managed to squeeze about half of her length into Ino's sphincter of an asshole. Screaming at the sudden burst of pain and pleasure, Ino orgasmed on the spot, her juices squirting onto the practically soaked bed sheets. Not stopping, Naruko continued to push holding in yet another load of cum as Ino's ass released and squeezed her shaft in rapid succession. As Naruko continued her endless drive to get her entire cock in Ino's ass, the pain for the girl virtually disappeared as she buried her face in her pillow, her ass as high as possible. Clenching and releasing the covers of her bed-spread Ino felt the beginnings of another orgasm building up within her.

"**What's wrong with me? Is Naruko's dick really turning me into a cock-sleeve, someone who lives for their next release?" **Ino asked herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruko finally managed to get balls deep within her ass. Grunting at her accomplishment, Naruko took a second to relax before.

"Loosen up before I tear something important." Naruko demanded no sounds of weariness in her voice.

Doing her best to release her ass, Ino barely had 5 seconds before Naruko began to pull out much to her disappointment. That is until she slammed her fat cock home once more, falling into yet another rut. With each thrust, another yelp of please escaped Ino's lips. Releasing her hip, Naruko grabbed Ino's ponytail and yanked her whole body up with it so she could violently kissed the Yamanaka again. Roughly grabbing Ino's tits, Naruko flipped both of them over so that she was on the bottom with Ino getting fucked reverse cowgirl.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ino screamed.

"Me too!" Naruko grunted.

Climaxing at the same time, Ino squirted her juices onto the floor and Naruko filled her anal passage with her sticky white seed with violent thrusts. Collapsing at her second orgasm, Ino felt more drained than she had any other time in her life. Naruko however wasn't nearly done, this was evident as she pulled her still rock hard cock out of Ino's ass and shoved it roughly back into her abused snatch.

"I'm not done yet and as my little cum dump you're gonna make sure I get off, am I understood?" Naruko barked.

"Y-yes Naruko!" Ino yelled as her pussy was filled once more.

"Since you've got such a tight asshole, I guess we'll just experiment with your pussy then huh?" Naruko smiled in between thrusts.

Before Ino could even begin to question what Naruko meant, the home invader formed the hand signs for her signature jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, two more Naruko appeared at the foot of the bed, each with rock hard erections.

"Hey boss, I can't get to her ass like this." One clone complained as she stroked her cock.

"No worries, there's plenty of room in this awesome pussy." The original Naruko smiled and emphasized her point by flashing the cock filled pussy.

"W-W-WHAT?! There's no way I can fit that huge cock in my pussy too! You'll tear me in half!" Ino yelled.

Before she could move however, the 2nd shadow clone grabbed her head and shoved her dick into Ino's mouth without warning. As she got mouth-fucked, Ino was helpless as the other clone spread her legs open wide as possible. Sliding out of her pussy until just her head remained, the original Naruko waited until she felt another cock pushing into the small gap that she had created. Timing their thrusts perfectly, two cocks stretched Ino's pussy to unimaginable proportions.

Ino would've of screamed to go along with her body-racking orgasm except she had ten inches worth of cock-meat shoved down her throat. Wasting no time, Naruko and her clones proceeded to alternated thrusts into Ino's warm cavern with their hot dicks. Below them the bed creaked under their exertions, the only sounds coming from the Naruko were the occasional '_fuck_' or grunt. Ino quickly learned to breathe through her nose as the clone didn't plan on giving her any leeway until she released her load.

It didn't take long for the mouth-fucking clone to come close to her released; Ino was fairly talented with her tongue after all. Down below a combination of the feeling of Ino's tight snatch and a cock rubbing against hers quickly brought the two other gang-bangers to their release as well.

"I cumming!" They all released at the same time.

The combined force of their cum practically forced their cocks out of Ino's pussy. Her belly was now so filled with cum that she looked 5 months pregnant. On the north end, the final clone simply pulled out and covered Ino's in ropes of jizz. As one they clones disappeared in puffs of smoke, giving Naruko their memories.

"And you can suck cock too? Amazing." Throwing Ino off of her, Naruko sat up as her rapidly deflating cock shrunk.

Ino could barely hear her after such an intense and exhausting fuck. She laid spread eagle across her completely soaked bed, cum still slowly oozing out of every orifice.

"Show up at my house tomorrow night, you pussy should be back to normal…so I can destroy it again." Naruko laughed quietly at her joke.

Somehow she knew her cum had healing properties and that she was only waiting so that Ino would be able to walk again. Stretching, Naruko opened the window to a bright sunny afternoon. Leaping out the window, she left Ino to lie in a puddle of love juices, too high on sex to do much else.

(FutaFutaFutaFuta)

Time had flown and now it was night time. The fog had long since passed and the stars were visible from every place in the village. Done with her wind chakra training, Naruko was fucking exhausted. Earlier it was sex exhaustion, but now it was stomach exhaustion. After leaving Ino's house, she had gone and bought a pair of loose jeans and tight briefs so she wouldn't have to deal with a flapping cock all day long.

"Wait was all that about earlier?!" Naruko asked, suddenly remembering the hostile takeover of her body by Kyuubi.

"**I didn't see you complaining." **Kyuubi chuckled. **"And I assume it would be hard for Ino to do much of anything."**

At this Naruko statement, Naruko could only blush and walk on down the street. The distance was too great to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and they were closed at this hour anyway. Hungry and kind of lost, Naruko wondered the streets until a bright flashing sign offering private booths and sushi. Entering the fairly quaint restaurant, Naruko noticed the large amount of families eating her first and then she noticed a large pair of tits. On top of those tits was no other than Hinata who was turned towards her sensei, the ever cold Kurenai.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruko waved and jogged up.

Turning in shock, Hinata saw her crush approaching and blushed a deep red. Unable to speak, Hinata made a show of waving for a waiter as Naruko came to a stop.

"Hello there Naruko." Kurenai said bored as she twirled a lock of her raven colored hair through her fingers. "What brings you here?"

"Food."

"I see."

Naruko eyed Kurenai who also seemed to size her up as well.

"So can I eat with you guys?" Naruko asked.

Hinata jumped at the suggestion and made something, but then stopped flustered.

"I certainly don't see why not, the whole teams here. Here come the boys right now." Kurenai said waving at her former students.

Pleasantries were exchanged as they were led to a recently voided booth for six. Before sitting down, Naruko excused herself to go utilize the ladies room. After draining her anaconda, Naruko exited the stall and ran directly into Kurenai. Becoming entangled they fell to the floor in a heap, Kurenai's face was one of an annoyed person but as she got up it transformed to one of shock and then extreme interest. Offering her hand she helped Naruko to her feet, to which Naruko thanked her floor. After washing their hands Kurenai stopped Naruko before she could leave to go back into the restaurant.

"Your fly is down." Kurenai said un-emotionally.

Her head whipping downwards, Naruko confirmed this as a fact as her tool was plainly visible against her briefs. Opening her mouth to explain, Naruko found herself in a empty bathroom. Feeling like a total dumbass, Naruko zipped up and exited the bathroom. She contemplated just leaving the restaurant, but her booth had the best view of the doors so it would be impossible without getting spotted. Her head downcast, Naruko put on a false smile as she got to the table so as not to arouse suspicion.

To her dismay; Hinata, Kiba and Shino occupied one side of the booth and Kurenai sat alone on the other. Cursing her luck, Naruko slid down into the booth and closed the curtains after her. The waiter informed them that their food would be arriving slightly delayed due to the amount of customers. Thanking her, everyone quickly jumped on the topic of their surprise days off. Getting into the conversation, Naruko didn't even release Kurenai slowly sliding over until she was shoulder to shoulder with the woman. Sweating, Naruko accepted her plate of food from the server with as much false bravo as she could muster.

Slowly eating her food, Naruko fought the urge to get an eyeful of Kurenai's breasts or even Hinata's for that matter who hadn't spoken all night long. On the second course, Kurenai 'accidentally' dropped a piece of meat onto Naruko's lap who practically jumped out of her skin. Explaining how she thought saw a bug to Kiba, Naruko couldn't even move as Kurenai apologized and reached down to pick up her dropping. Except that she never touched the piece of meat. Unzipping Naruko's pants, Kurenai's hand deftly freed Naruko's limp cock which became semi-hard in her cold palm.

Shivering under the attention, Naruko did her best to keep up a façade as her cock reached full mast underneath the table. What could she do? Say that Kurenai had taken her cock out and just stand up? Obviously the best course of action was to ride the awkward situation out, for good or bad.

"What's wrong Naruko?" Kurenai asked, placing her head on her hands. "You look flustered."

"You know how sometimes you get stuck in an awkward situation and you don't know how to get out of it?" Naruko laughed nervously as the head of her erection scraped against the bottom of the table.

"In those situations I found it rewarding to just enjoy one's self to remove the awkwardness from the air." Shino said calmly.

Thinking on it as hard as she could, or as hard as she could while she got her dick jerked in public. Breathing in, Naruko exhaled deeply and the smile came to her face a lot easier. She didn't know what she was worrying about in the first place, sex should be taken at any place and at anytime. Arguing against Kiba over dog breeds, Naruko discretely lowered her left hand under the table. Taking Kurenai's hand in her own, Naruko increased the speed of Kurenai's hand by at least three.

"If you want my cum that badly you're gonna have to work for it." Naruto said under her breath so that only Kurenai could hear her.

Blushing slightly, Kurenai felt Naruko's hand leave her own, but kept up the faster pace. Unknown to the both of them, Kyuubi was feeding Kurenai a steady stream of her demonic chakra through Naruko's cock. Feeling the need to rapidly finish the blonde off, Kurenai worked twice as hard, paying special attention to Naruko's glands. Before long, Naruko felt her balls clench up, signifying her imminent release. Reaching under the table, Naruko placed Kurenai's hand over the head of her cock as to stop her cum from flying everywhere.

"Grghhmmm." Naruko grunted/moaned as she delivered her sticky payload.

"Are you okay Naruko?" Kiba asked as he looked at Naruko's red face.

"Just indigestion is all." Naruko waved him.

"Very backed up indigestion I see." Kurenai said as she discretely wiped Naruko's cum off her hand. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom again."

Standing up, Kurenai shuffled past Naruko who's semi-erect erect dick seem to stretch a little towards Kurenai who seemed to hold her ass in Naruko's face for what was longer than necessary. After she had gone, Naruko stuffed her rapidly stiffening junk back down into her pants and excused herself from the table completely.

"Alright guys, I'll see you all later." Naruko smiled as she laid her money on the table. "If you need to find me, I'll be at my house tomorrow night if you want to hang out."

Before her friends could even respond, Naruko had withdrawn from the booth and closed the curtain behind her. Despite her pants being slightly baggy, Naruko had to clasp her hands together as she speed walked across the crowded restaurant floor. Reaching the bathroom quickly, she took a janitor's sign that read 'Out of service' and hung it on the bathroom door before stepping in. Luckily for her no one was in the bathroom, well except for her teasing target. Quickly reaching the largest stall at the end, Naruko resisted the urge to kick it open. Upon closer inspection she saw that it wasn't locked and a squishy wet sound was coming from the other side.

Pushing the door open, Naruko was greeted with the sight of Kurenai bent over in the corner, pumping three fingers into her wet snatch at a maddening pace.

"Well aren't you the voyeuristic little cock tease?" Naruko said truly angry. "You jerk me off once, then you come in here to please yourself, that wasn't a wise move Kurenai."

Kurenai whirled around and stood up, her flustered red face proved she was too caught in her own world to even hear Naruko coming. Stuttering, Kurenai raised her hands to try and wave away her previous actions. That is until; Naruko unzipped her pants and whipped out her fat slab of red meat. Her mouth immediately clamming up, Kurenai even put up a fight as Naruko forced her to her knees. The now eleven inch fuck-pole shivered in excite as warm dollops of precum dripped eagerly on Kurenai's face and tits.

"Take of your shirt." Naruko barked.

Kurenai did as fast as possible, removing her bandages and then cutting a hole in her fishnet shirt with one of her hidden kunai. Awe-struck, Naruko had to pick her mouth off the ground as Kurenai fully matured DD-cups were fully revealed, even her cock squirted at the sexy sight of a pair big breasts and small areolas.

"Now put your tits on my cock." Naruko demanded.

Kurenai wanted nothing more than to take that cock in her mouth and suck every last bit of cum out of it, but she complied. As Kurenai wrapped her tits around her throbbing erection, Naruko quickly removed her shirt and threw it to the side in anticipation of working up a sweat.

"Now listen to me Kurenai, you are going to fuck my cock with your huge tits. Something like that shouldn't be so hard since you enjoy almost getting caught so much." Naruko smiled as she ran her hand through Kurenai silky black tresses.

Not even replying, Kurenai began sliding her globes of flesh up and down on Naruko's shaft, her precum providing ample lube. Shuddering at the feeling of to massive marshmallows around her dick, Naruko leaned forward and braced against the wall. Unable to stop herself, Naruko started thrusting against Kurenai's wonderful breasts with her hot cock. The only sound in the bathroom was the sound of Naruko's plentiful ball sack slapping against Kurenai's tits at a frantic pace.

Kurenai didn't get a warning as Naruko emptied her load directly onto the woman's surprised face. However it didn't stop at just a few thick ropes, it went on for around 30 seconds of cum shooting before her dick allowed her to stop. Leaning over, Naruko licked some of her cum off of Kurenai's face which turned into a passionate kiss as Naruko yanked the woman to her feet. Deepening the kiss, Naruko seized the kunai and cut the rest of the bandages off.

"Now it's time for your 5 miniutes of heaven." She smirked at Kurenai's surprised face. "Well knowing me it'll probably be around half-n-hour of non-stop reaming, but I think you'll be fucked up to care."

Smiling in anticipation, Kurenai motioned for Naruko to wait. She put her arm on Naruko's shoulder and stared deep into her eyes as if searching for something. Then she retrieve a mirror from what was left of her clothes and checked her face in it before continuing. Don't even bothering with asking what that was all about Naruko advanced of the 31 year old kunoichi with the intent to destroy her cunt. Her dick was as hard as steel and her balls were laden with their heavy loads.

At that point however, 10 missing nin who had just escaped captivity ran into the restaurant brandishing weapons and screaming for everyone to get down. Both Kurenai and Naruko froze in shock, this was not the time or the place for this! Naruko made to move outside and help the people, but Kurenai stopped her.

"You don't know what they're capable of and you can't let your secret get out. I'm sure we have teams outside right now dealing with the situation." Kurenai said. "Which means…well maybe we can still…you know." She poked her fingers together in a very Hinata like manner.

"You love this don't you? The excitement of getting caught turns you on doesn't it?" Naruko fingered Kurenai's pussy to discover that it had gotten even wetter if such a thing was possible.

Her breath coming in heavy pants, Kurenai slowly nodded in her shame. Grabbing Kurenai's left leg; Naruko lifted it up and placed it on a railing mounted to the wall. With a beautiful view of Kurenai's mature pussy, Naruko pulled the kunoichi into another kiss as her cock slid through Kurenai's legs as her love juice flowed down her legs. Grinding against Kurenai's slit with her cock a couple times, both of the kunoichi fought to stifle their moans with each other mouths.

Outside the bathroom 2 men could be heard arguing loudly, slamming their sheaths against the wall every few seconds. With each strike, Kurenai jumped in fear/arousal, unintentionally grinding harder on Naruko's cock. Unable to take it anymore, the blonde grabbed the older woman's hips and slammed her cock home into Kurenai's sopping pussy. Naruko moaned at the feeling of wet flesh around her burning cock…it felt like it had only been this morning since she last slipped someone her sausage; oh wait it was.

Laughing inward, Naruko moaned loudly outward. Kurenai was nowhere as near as tight as Ino's cunt was, but it curved along with Naruko's cock, fitting her like a glove. Surprising Naruko, Kurenai roughly groped her newly enlarged tits. Unable to stifle the pleasure of having her huge breasts kneaded under Kurenai's expert hands.

"Did you hear something?"

"Do you think someone's in the female bathroom?"

"Lets check it out really quick, ladies first."

"Shut the fuck up."

The door to the restroom cracked open and two sets of boots stomped across the bathroom floor. Turning her head away from the door and back to Kurenai, Naruko pleaded with her eyes.

"_Please don't."_

By the excitement and the lust in Kurenai's face left no room for argument. Roughly groping Naruko a couple more times, Kurenai moved to Naruko's rock hard nipples. Lowering her mouth, Kurenai trailed her tongue around Naruko's areola before taking one into her warm mouth. Naruko's eyes rolled up at the stimulation she'd never felt before, her mouth open but unable to moan. Outside the stall the two men began the process of trashing the bathroom with yells and hoots of glee. The motionless dick inside of her prompted the voyeuristic Kurenai to take her smooth leg off the wall so she could fully impale herself on Naruko's cock.

This threw Naruko off balance however and sent Naruko to the floor with Kurenai riding her the whole way down.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a thump or something"

"Let's check these stalls like we should've done."

At the far end of the bathroom, the door was kicked in violently breaking off its hinges. Kurenai didn't even notice it as she rode out her orgasm on top of Naruko who was caught between panic and orgasmic bliss. Grabbing Kurenai's supply ass cheeks, Naruko found herself thrusting with reckless abandon into Kurenai's wet orifice. Another stall was kicked open and then another. Naruko couldn't remember if it was ten stalls or eight, Kurenai was clenching and unclenching too much to do anything but send Naruko over the edge.

"Huuurghhk!" Naruko bit down on her lips as she pumped her seed almost directly into Kurenai's womb.

Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick...Crunch. The final stall was kicked open to reveal a floor soaked with fluids and nothing else.

"Is that jizz? Oh that's fucking disgusting. Let's go man."

The men hastily departed from the bathroom in a fit of over exaggerated gagging. Luckily for the kunoichi the bad guys never think to look, if they did they would've probably shit their pants. On the ceiling were Naruko and Kurenai, still intimately connected at the waist. The things holding them up? Nine red tails were stretched to the ceiling and walls holding Naruko and Kurenai up easily.

"N-Naruko? What is this?" Kurenai asked, sweat dropping as she came down from her orgasm.

"This? This is just the next level my little fuck-toy." Naruko chuckled evilly, her pupils now red cat slits. "You almost had me there, but you should never under-estimate Naruko Uzumaki."

Kyuubi hadn't taken over, but her essence has. Naruko could only see in various shade of lust and Kurenai was the closest female to release that lust on. Bringing her in, Naruko dominated Kurenai's mouth viciously with her elongated tongue. Releasing the shocked, but still thoroughly turned on, Kurenai; Naruko let the older kunoichi dangle upside down, anchored only by Naruko's tails wrapped around her legs. Wasting no time, Naruko released Kurenai slightly and then slammed her back up onto her now red chakra coated cock. Kurenai couldn't even hold in her screams as the demonic energy refilled her libido and then some.

Unknown to Kurenai was beginning to enjoy the upside down pounding; an unneeded tail snaked away from the wall and coated itself in the juices leaking from Kurenai's faucet of a pussy until it was thoroughly soaked. No longer dry, the tail wrapped around Kurenai and shoved itself into Kurenai's yelling mouth. Her tails that weren't need in keeping her up on the ceiling waved with a passion over the stall. The tails weren't the only thing filled with passion as Naruko's thrusts increased in strength until she finally reached her power orgasm.

"Rarrrgggghhh!" Naruko roared, her mind more bestial tan everything.

Unloading her seed deep into the woman hanging below her, Naruko quickly filled up the space provided by Kurenai's pussy and watched as her cum overflowed and rolled down Kurenai's body. Kurenai didn't even notice as she was too busy sucking her juices off of Naruko's smooth tail. Lowering herself to the ground, Naruko wrapped each of Kurenai's limbs with one of her tails as red chakra rolled off her body.

"You dare try to dominate me?! To make me submit?! Know your place you little fuck-toy!" Naruko roared as she thrusted two of her tails into Kurenai's loose pussy and another into Kurenai's anus.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Was all Kurenai could yell as she was fucked relentlessly by Naruko's tentacle like tails.

The tails didn't even feel furry as they each secreted aphrodisiacs which matted down the fur, essentially forming the tails into agile dildos. Using this to her advantage, Naruko watched amused as Kurenai was filled with demonic dildos, her stomach bulging as they easily reached her womb and began to pound it without mercy. Her huge tits bounced up and down with every thrust into her pussy or her ass which was holding up surprisingly well under the sexual assault.

"FNNNNNNNnnnnnn!" Kurenai cried out in a whorish voice, her back arching.

The orgasm from being pushed way past her limits tore through her, arching her back into pleasure. With her body unable to keep up with her demonically enhanced libido, Kurenai went limp, tails still pumping in and out of her. Pulling out her tails, Naruko looked the fucked unconscious woman up and down before placing her palm on Kurenai's stomach. Underneath her smooth skin, everything began to go back to its normal place, her pussy tightened as well as her ass to some extent.

Once Naruko was finished healing Kurenai the last of Kyuubi's chakra dissipated from around her. Creating a shadow clone, she ordered it to take Kurenai home. Waiting a few minutes after the clone snuck away, Naruko calmly strolled out the bathroom and out the kitchen door. Looking around, Naruko took in the completely ordinary restaurant which had no missing nin in sight.

"Genjutsu…" Naruko smiled at Kurenai's cleverness. She had used her famed genjutsu skills to trick both herself and Naruko into thinking they were in a dangerous situation. Vowing to get back at Kurenai for the trick, Naruko exited the restaurant and entered a dark back alley.

The cool night air hit her like a blast of refreshing water on her sweaty skin. While she looked fine on the outside, Naruko was in complete turmoil on the inside.

"**I just fucked Kurenai in a bathroom. What the hell is getting into me? This must be your doing Kyuubi!" **Naruko paused in the middle of the door frame to her house, but received no response.

Snorting in anger, Naruko hit the shower and threw on a small white tee-shirt.

"I don't know what you're planning, but it won't work." Naruko said aloud as she threw herself onto the bed.

"**We shall see my little succubus, we shall see." **Kyuubi thought to herself as she began to work on Naruko DNA.

(FutaFutaFutaFuta)

Naruko awoke the next morning to the sound of birds tweeting at her window as ironic as it was. Naruko stretched her arms and legs outwards as she shook off the remains of the dream realm filled with bodacious babes with huge tits and asses all up on her body. Smiling at her dreams off perversion, Naruko's smile faltered as she felt an unfamiliar weight on her chest. Cracking her eyes open, Naruko practically leaped out of her skin at her new boobs. Trying to scramble upwards, she managed to fall out the bed and onto her newly gained EE-cup bags of fun.

Staring at them and groping the sensitive flesh for a couple seconds, Naruko moved further down her body to an even bigger shock. And when I say big I mean small. Yesterday her flaccid penis was around 5 inches in length and thick as all hell. At most an inch, but her heavy testicles remained unchanged as her hand sunk into the pliable under-flesh. Moaning at the sensation, Naruko continued to fondle her balls and moved her other head to palm her firm breasts as her nipples stood at attention. Down below she felt her tool lengthen, but ignored it for the time being to focus almost solely on her chest.

"Who knew having big breasts felt so good?" Naruko moaned aloud as she brought her other hand up for her other tit.

Pulling no punches, Naruko brought her breasts up and her head down so she could suck on her nipples as they rubbed against each other. Sucking on the light pink nipples, Naruko's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the stimulation she was bringing upon herself. Fall back into old ruts, Naruko reached down below to start the morning off by beating her meat like a mad-man, but was stopped from doing so. Frustrated at the distraction, Naruko looked down to see what the problem was. Oh and what a **big** problem it was.

Her cock which was miniscule moments ago was now over a foot long and easily as 5 or 6 inches thick, so thick that Naruko couldn't even wrap her hand around the swollen horse-cock. Finally receiving the attention it had pined for the engorged cock reared it bright red head, even with all the blood being drawn into the organ, it still bent downwards under its own meaty weight. Her cock was smooth at one time but it was now lined with veins to accommodate the dramatic increase in blood flow. So in exchange for a small flaccid dick, whenever she got hard she'd have to deal with a cock bigger than anything she'd ever seen on a crotch.

Strangely enough, Naruko wasn't even troubled by her abnormal growths. It seemed as if Kyuubi's chakra had managed to corrupt her judgment of right and wrong, something essential when you have the libido of a god. Without thinking, Naruko opened her mouth and allowed a long trail of saliva to drip into her palm before slapping it onto her red meat. Stroking her length, Naruko quickly fell back onto her bed so she could work her dick with both hands as it was no necessary to fully stroke her member. Sticking straight up, her miniature tower of Pisa tilted forward; its glands dripping thick globs of precum which rolled back down the shaft and mixed with Naruko's saliva.

Working her dick with a furious vengeance, her hands slapping loudly against her thighs every time she brought them down. Quickly losing herself to the pleasure, Naruko's eyes rolled backward and her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth. Her motions moved like a well trained prostitute, focusing on the shaft then moving up to finger the area right under her glands; causing precum to shoot out like a miniature orgasm before coming back down to groping her testicles. Everywhere was sensitive and felt so damn good!

Her breasts, her cock, her balls, her head; even her neglected pussy released juices like a leaking dam! After minutes of furiously beating her dick, Naruko felt a large load well up in her balls before erupting like a geyser from the head of her dick and her pussy. Blacking out for a couple seconds, Naruko couldn't watch her cum rise up and splatter against the ceiling, covering everything in the vicinity with white jizz. Quickly coming back from her most power orgasm ever, Naruko rolled out of bed as if nothing had happened. As if her huge cock was slapping her thighs with every movement of her hips. As if the weight of her new breasts didn't cause her to be top heavy. As if cumming enough to fill half a gallon wasn't strange for her at.

No, Kyuubi was too good at her job to let her think that.

Skipping around the room to her closet, Naruko suddenly had a desire to a total whore. The impulse just blindsided her from nowhere, taking her and throwing her on her proverbial ass. A wicked smile crossing her face, Naruko rummaged through her clothes until she found some items guaranteed to raise some tents. Not even bothering to wash up, Naruko content to let the smell of sex wash over her as she clothed herself.

Finishing, Naruko found herself checking herself out in the mirror. The short-shorts she wore were cut way too short, her new ass halfway revealed from the bottom and her G-string riding up over the top. Her top was nothing more than a jacket she had when she was in the Academy. The orange and blue piece of fabric barely able to be zipped up over Naruko's bodacious bosom. Sliding into her sandals and with her midriff 100% exposed, Naruko created 5 shadow clones before exiting.

"Clean this place up, we have guests tonight and I have my annual checkup." Naruko said as she jumped out the window and left her dopple-gangers to clean up the pig-sty she called a house.

(FutaFutaFutaFuta)

After a lengthy rooftop stroll, in which everyone below her got a great view of her ample ass, Naruko arrived at her destination. Konoha Hospital. The hospital was located as far away from the gates as possible to minimize the chance of it getting hit accidently by an attack. Pushing open the double doors, Naruko shivered as she entered the building. Her attire was definitely not appropriate for the cold hospital air as her nipples hardened almost instantly.

Approaching the front desk, Naruko leaned forward allowing her breasts to rest on the counter and flash as much cleavage as possible to the young female receptionist.

"Where might I find doctor Haruno, I do believe I'm scheduled for a check-up." Naruko said in a more sultry voice than she ever knew she had.

The woman didn't even hear a word Naruko had said as her eyes were glued to the cleavage inches away from her face. Waving her hand in the receptionists face, the woman jerked out of her trance.

"Where is doctor Haruno?" Naruko repeated slowly.

"She-uh-she's-um-she's that way." The receptionist pointed the elevator still staring at Naruko's boobs.

"Thanks a lot." Naruko said rolling her eyes.

Heading over to the elevator, Naruko entered it and pressed the button for the third floor which is where the check-up area was last year. Exiting into the confusing maze of halls, Naruko quickly lost herself and had to backtrack several times before luckily running into an elderly woman on her way back from a check-up. Following the woman's directions Naruko quickly found the room she was looking for.

Without knocking, Naruko pushed open the door and entered the office. Sakura was behind her desk, half-obscured by a large stack of folders. The room was very Spartan so Naruko assumed that it was just a temporary space for the week.

"Mornin' Sakura." Naruko smiled as she skipped forward, her tits bouncing joyfully with every step. "I'm here for my check-up and stuff."

Looking up, Sakura fell back out her chair once she saw Naruko's new body and what she was wearing. They hadn't seen each other in roughly six-months which gave Naruko an excuse to attribute her new body to an extreme growth spurt. Sakura wore her a bright red sleeveless shirt with a zipper going down the front. On her hands were fingerless gloves designed for helping her already near perfect chakra control and on her head was her forehead protector resting on the top of her bright pink hair. One could only assume she had on her thigh-length ninja pants and the flowing skirt that she usually wore over it.

"O-okay, let's go across the hall then." She said a bit flushed.

Standing up and shuffling out from behind her desk is what gave her away. Naruko had been a kid once, hell she still was. So needless to say, she had her fair share of impromptu boners from staring at the body parts of females. Each time it was always the same as she tried to her equipment, smoothing out whatever she was wearing, her eyes would become glued to the floor and her hands would come down to hide her bulge. Sakura hit all of these symptoms dead on the head, despite her professionalism which spoke of years of hiding a dick; Naruko knew a futa when she saw one.

"**How the hell did I not realize this earlier?!" **Naruko asked herself, smiling with glee.

As Naruko crossed the hallway, she swayed her hips as sensually as possible. Even without turning around she could feel Sakura's eyes on her ass and her pussy began to moisten under the attention. Opening the door to the slightly larger and a lot more cleaner room, Naruko did a twirl to face Sakura again. The pink haired kunoichi had a clipboard in front of her skirt, but just by looking at her face you wouldn't have suspected a thing.

"Please stand on the scale." Sakura said imitating being bored.

Happily obliging, Naruko removed her shoes and stepped onto the height measuring scale. Approaching Naruko, Sakura deftly circled behind her friend and placed the clipboard down on the counter to the side.

"Stay looking straight ahead." Sakura said gently.

"Have you ever dated anyone besides Sasuke?" Naruko asked as a plan came together in her head.

"What? Uh-no not really." Sakura said genuinely surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been so hot lately, I masturbate so much but it never seems to be enough." Naruko said smiling from ear to ear. "Sometimes I just ache for something hard and strong to stir me up, but that may just be my sex-drive talking."

Through the silence, Naruko knew her goal had been achieved. Stepping down from the pedestal, Naruko turned around to see Sakura in complete shock. A slight blush was going across her face, but what was there was mainly lust. Down below her coiled cock bulged even against the overlying skirt, quite a big bulge at that.

"Oh wow, would you look at that." Naruko said amused. "Who would've known the sweet Sakura Haruno is sporting a not-so-sweet penis."

Naruko took a step forward toward the paralyzed Sakura.

"I wonder what people would say if they found out that their females have been getting undressed in front of a pervert for the pass few years?" Naruko said smiling as she got in Sakura's face.

"You can't." Sakura growled, taking a step forward.

"I really don't think you're in a position to make demands now are you?" Naruko pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side ever so slightly.

Sakura's face ranged from angry to desperate to submissive in a matter of seconds.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura growled.

"Sit down on the chair." Naruko said pointing to the raised and padded chair used to conduct check-ups.

Obeying silently, Sakura kept her eyes on Naruko who smiled back wickedly. Searching the cabinets, Naruko finally found what she was looking for in some zip-tie used for some obscure medical practice. Quickly tying Sakura's hands together, Naruko leaned forward in front Sakura's face and kiss her on the lips. Without thinking, Sakura returned the kiss with vigor as Naruko caressed her face fought her tongue. Pulling back, a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths before Naruko broke it off.

"If I didn't know better I would swear you enjoyed this." Naruko smiled.

Once again working her magic, Kyuubi quickly rushed her chakra into Sakura's systems via the kiss and Naruko's hands on Sakura's face. Sakura was unlike the other however, her chakra flow was sharper than anything else Kyuubi's chakra had encountered and dissipated the foreign intrusions almost as quickly as it entered Sakura's body. This went unnoticed to either of the girls as Sakura was too enraptured by Naruko's body and Naruko was too horny to think of much of anything.

Naruko had the goal in mind of teasing Sakura until she lost herself to her lust and fucked her brains. With that in mind, Naruko started off slow. Swaying her from side to side while slowly unzipping her jacket. She'd pull the zipper down until her breasts were about to bust free then she'd zip it back up again. The same for her shorts she'd practically all but let her bubble butt overflow the blue-fabric and bend over so Sakura could see almost everything before standing up again. This went on for several agonizing minutes as Sakura's watched with rapt attention to Naruko's every movement, every jiggle of her breasts, every ripple on her soft voluptuous ass. Unable to escape her tights, Sakura's cock could only remain cramped and coiled in the material bulging like a python.

Closing in on the pink-haired girl after finishing her teasing session Naruko grabbed the outer layer of her skirt and ripped it off. Quickly following up, Naruko took a scalpel and made a single deft cut which tore the tights from tops to virtual bottom. Unfortunately for the blonde, she had greatly under-estimated the dimensions of Sakura's cock which instantly sprang free, as if spring loaded, and slapped Naruko across the face. Rubbing her cheek indignantly, Naruko was still in awe at the too before her. While she was now 13 inches long and 6 inches thick, Sakura couldn't be below 15 inches long and 5 inches thick and she was still only semi-erect.

"Won't you look at this?" Naruko said rubbing her face against Sakura's tool and bringing a loud moan from the pink-haired doctor. "I can think of a lot of place you want to put this long uncut thing huh?"

True to Naruko's words there was an ample amount of foreskin on the end of Sakura's meat stick.

"Shut up." Sakura snapped although her entire body begged Naruko to continue.

Inhaling the scent of Sakura's cock, Naruko leaned forward and let her elongated tongue dig under the foreskin to the glands underneath. In one long slow motion, Naruko held up Sakura's penis as her tongue peeled back Sakura's surprisingly clean extra skin. The feeling of her sensitive skin getting peeled back was almost too much for Sakura as she lost control for a moment and fell back onto the examination bed.

"Fuuuccckkk!" Sakura moaned as her hands strained against the chakra sealing zip-tie.

With a small *pop* Naruko pulled her head off of Sakura cock much to the nurse's silent chagrin. With her skin pulled all the way back, Naruko admired the hung piece of flesh as she trailed her tongue along the shaft. Coming down to Sakura's ripe apple sized balls Naruko took a whole sack into her mouth and sucked it like her mouth was vacuum, her tongue covering almost every inch of the smooth surface with saliva. Attack at this point Kyuubi attacked Sakura with her chakra once more, this time through her easily susceptible cock.

Under the influence of demonic chakra, Sakura's cock quickly inflated like a balloon until it was reaching toward the ceiling in all earnest-ness. Surprised, Sakura stared at her smooth throbbing erection with wide eyes. She hadn't had an erection in years due to the size of her medically enlarged penis, the amount of blood needed to keep it up was simply too much. Even as Naruko wrapped her hand around her erection and began jerking her off, Sakura could feel something dark spread through her body.

"Naruko- I don't-I think you need to stop." Sakura moaned as Naruko jerked her mastiff with both of her hands.

"Sure." Naruko purred. "However you'll never get another chance to _fuck _my tight _cunt_ again."

This made Sakura pause with her mouth half-way open.

"I can tell your virgin cock has already made up it his mind." Naruko said smiling, Sakura's warm sword against her cheek.

Sakura remained silent and returned her eyes to the ceiling as Naruko ministrations began to get the better of her. Feeling Sakura's first bubbling up in her balls, Naruko quickly stood up and slide her enlarged breasts around Sakura's precum and saliva soaked staff. Yelling, Sakura snapped out the zip-tie easily with her monstrous strength and grabbed Naruko by the shoulders. Flipping the blonde onto the exam bed, Sakura began thrusting into Naruko's pussy like cleavage as it was still in Naruko's revealing jacket. Pushing her breasts together as Sakura fucked her tits, Naruko coaxed Sakura's cum out by flicking Sakura's glands with her tongue every time it came close enough.

"I'M CUMMING" Sakura yelled bending over and holding onto her ample cock.

Open her mouth as wide as possible, Naruko swallowed Sakura's enlarged glands as the pumped Sakura's cum out with powerful pumps. As each rope of cum entered her mouth, Naruko quickly swallowed it after savoring the strawberry flavor for a brief second. While Sakura didn't produce as much cum as Naruko, her seed had its own special quality. As the cum quickly came to a stop, disappointed Naruko jerked the bit of cock on her mouth with her snake like tongue trying hard to get the rest of the sweet cum. Finally releasing the warm dick, Naruko quickly knocked Sakura's legs out from underneath her and pushed the pink-haired kunoichi off the bed.

Falling backward with her balance lost, Sakura could only pinwheel her arms as she fell back onto a padded chair, her cock ripping the zipper on Naruko's jacket with it hardness. Discarding the now useless piece of orange and blue fabric, Naruko let her firm tits swing free and her nipples hardened in the rapidly heating up air. Trying to rise up, Sakura was pushed further into the chair by the lustful Naruko. A smile creeping across her slightly sweaty face, Sakura sat back to enjoy Naruko body as it gleamed in the light.

Standing on the chair and above Sakura's slick beast, Naruko quickly slid her shorts off and slid a pair of fingers into her wet pussy. Sakura's eyes went wide at Naruko's small flaccid cock, but Kyuubi's chakra was doing its job effectively turning Sakura into a living sex-toy for a period of time. Throwing the denim to the side, Naruko turned around and promptly sat on Sakura's face with her bubble butt.

"If you want to ever hope to get inside me, you'll eat the fuck out of my pussy!" Naruko demanded, grinding her ass into Sakura's face.

Obliging, Sakura quickly found the right hole and brought her hands grabbed hold of Naruko's huge ass. Using her tongue like a spear, Sakura quickly impaled Naruko's cunt with her wriggling pink appendage. As Sakura ate her pussy out, Naruko turned her attention towards the throbbing stick of meat right below her. Using her nimble fingers, Naruko massaged the area right below Sakura's glands and found instantly that this was her comrade's weak spot.

"Ohhh, you big ass bitch!" Sakura yelled, losing herself to the lust. "I'm gonna fuck your cunt so damn hard!"

"No you won't!" Naruko growled over her shoulder. "You don't have the balls to fuck me."

Challenged, Sakura grabbed Naruko's ass once more and pushed her forwards. As she perched on the arms on the chair, Naruko didn't even have time to think as she found herself sprawled on the floor, face down-ass up. Secretly grinning from Sakura's show of aggression, Naruko rubbed her ass sorely. Before she could even egg Sakura on, Naruko felt something long and hard squeeze in between the crack of her ass and warm liquids running up her back.

"I'm going to make you beg for my dick everyday!" Sakura smiled as she stroked her cock vigorously.

Shivering in anticipation, Naruko felt the slab of meat move from between her supple flesh and prod her pussy's lips. Pushing against Naruko's tightness, Sakura planted her hand on Naruko's head, holding Naruko's face against the cold floor. With Naruko's wetness as lube, Sakura slid inside of the blonde with little trouble. Sakura's ass shot open as Naruko squeeze the first 6 inches of her dick with the perfect amount of warmth and tightness. It wasn't too hard loose or too tight, it was the perfect pussy to slide your cock into, so good in fact that Sakura had to stop herself from cumming prematurely. On the receiving end for the first time in her life, Naruko's mouth was stretched into a slutty grin as Sakura's cock filled up her warm pussy.

Pulling out to Naruko's moans of disappointment, Sakura slammed her rod back home with ground cracking force. Yelling in pleasure, Naruko felt an orgasm ripped through her pussy, coating 2/3s of Sakura's white meat with her slick juices.

"Oh my Kami, you're squeezing me so hard and your pussy is so fucking deep!" Sakura yelled, struggling to hold in another churning load of her seed.

Pulling out once more to slam it home once more, Sakura was shocked as Naruko rolled herself over without ever leaving Sakura's cock. With Naruko's lustful and expecting gaze staring at her body, Sakura felt herself fill with sexual energy. Switching her grip to Naruko's hips, Sakura began to piston her hips into Naruko pussy, her balls slapping against Naruko's thick ass with each thrust.

"Oh-uh-ah-oh!" Was all Naruko could get out as Sakura's impossibly long cock practically reached into her womb.

Even on Naruko's stomach, Sakura cock was clearly outlined as it moved with Sakura's hips.

"Look at fucking that!" Sakura yelled in glee as her frantic thrusts into Naruko's tightness threatened to push her over the edge. "I can see my dick through your stomach as I fuck your pussy!'

"Urk!" Came the reply from another powerful thrust.

Not able to hold out any longer, Sakura began to pull out to shoot her load all over Naruko face; the blonde had other plans however. Wrapping her legs around Sakura's back, Naruko held her teammate in with a death grip.

"What are you doing Naruko? I'll get you pregnant!" Sakura yelled as she pushed deeper into Naruko's fuck-hole.

Unable to break free, tears sprang to Sakura's eyes as a powerful load of cum backed up inside her cock. Seeing Sakura's resistance waning, Naruko reached up with her arms and pulled Sakura into a penetrating tongue battle. Her concentration broken, Sakura couldn't help but release her massive load. As Sakura orgasmed so did Naruko as she felt her womb filling to the brim with Sakura's white hot seed, their juices mixing together.

"Fuuuccck!" They echoed together, not caring who heard them.

Her balls working overtime, Sakura didn't stop twitching for the next minute; shivers of her orgasm wracking her body long after her cum had stopped. Releasing a loud sigh of relief, Sakura abruptly collapsed on-top of Naruko; their sweaty and smooth skins rubbing against each other as they basked in the scent of their sexual actions. Naruko however, wasn't nearly done however. Wrapping her arms around Sakura, Naruko rolled her over so that she sat on-top of her, her face a mask of insatiable lust.

"N-Naruko, what are you doing?" Sakura panted as she struggled to regain her breath. "I'm spent, I can't go on."

"Shut up!" Naruko barked, making Sakura flinch in fear/surprise. "You're my sex toy and I say when you're done cumming for me!"

Naruko enforced every word by grinding on Sakura's lap and roughly tweaking her nipples. Despite Sakura's exhaustion, her cock was operating on a totally different power source as it began to expand and lengthen with Naruko once more.

"Someone who doesn't put such a big dick to use is only fit to follow orders!" Naruko yelled toward the ceiling as Sakura reached full mast against her will.

Placing her hands on Naruko's chest for support, Naruko began riding Sakura cowgirl style. Unable to move Sakura could only watch as Naruko's huge breasts bounced tantalizing close to her face, the small areolas out of synch with one another. Despite her state, Sakura couldn't help but moan as Naruko began to bounce up and down on her raw dick, her pussy her dick for every last single drop of cum.

"Say it! Who does this cock belong to?" Naruko yelled, her ass slapping against Sakura's wet balls with every bounce. "Say it!"

"AHHH! This dick belongs to you!" Sakura yelled as she felt her empty balls churning up yet another batch of hot cum. "It will only ever fuck your pussy mistress!"

Smiling as she asserted her dominance over Sakura, Naruko clamped down on the long dick inside of her with her pussy muscles. Something she didn't know she could until a few minutes ago. Fondling her own tits, Naruko brought her nipples up and began to suck on them as she transitioned from bouncing her fat ass on Sakura's cock to grinding on the dick in large circles. Unable to handle the gyrations of Naruko's pussy, Sakura's dick shot yet another load into Naruko pussy.

"Yesss, your cum feels SO GOOD!" Screaming, Naruko arched her back as she squirted her juices in one last powerful orgasmic attempt to milk Sakura dry.

Heaving heavily, Naruko dismounted Sakura who was barely conscious and stood up. Gravity acting on her once more, Sakura's cum and her own juices flowed out and down her legs.

"Mmmm, who knew you were such a freak Sakura?" Naruko giggled as Sakura managed to barely turn her head towards the blonde. "So I'm sure my little dildo will show up tonight at my house right? Of course you will."

Leaning over, Naruko gave Sakura a prolonged kiss on the lips before standing up, grabbing her shorts and exiting the room. After a few minutes of walking the corridors topless, Naruko finally found the lost and found room and along with it a orange and blue tee-shirt that hugged her bra-less chest perfectly. Happy with her choice, Naruko skipped off towards the elevator to invite her last guest to her little party tonight. Normally Sakura wouldn't be able to move after 3 consecutive orgasms considering she didn't have the stamina of a Jinchuuriki, but Kyuubi's chakra was still residing within her; feeding a steady supply of energy and arousal into her system. So by the time tonight rolled around, Sakura would barely be able to contain herself and the same could be said for the other girls.

This was done without Naruko ever being the wiser, her body and mental state were slowly corrupted into one of a true nymphomaniac. A form Kyuubi could finally inhabit, all it would take was another massive burst of sexual energy and Kyuubi had a feeling the little party idea she had planted in Naruko's head would give her just what she needed. Smiling, Naruko exited the hospital and entered the vast dominion of the sun.

"Oh wow, I'm super hungry!" Naruko said, genuinely surprised.

She felt as if she hadn't for a full 24 hours and had just done 20 D-rank missions. Judging the time to be around 3 or 4 o'clock, Naruko went on a little mini-quest to find something to eat. Ramen was off limits however, no need to see Ayame before the party. Wondering the streets with her hands above her head and whistling all the way, Naruko passed up several stands until she found a large buffet chain she had overheard Choji talking about.

After basically eating the restaurant out of all its stock of quality meat, Naruko simply walked out as the owner was too busy going into shock to worry about the bill. Burping loudly, Naruko decided to pass the time with a peaceful, non-sex driven, walk in the park. As she began her walk through the Cherry Blossom trees, Naruko immediately felt herself at odds with her environment. Usually she was at peace when with her friends or when with nature. No however she felt like something had changed, she no longer felt the connection to the earth that she had been accustomed to feeling since she was a child. When did she stop feeling it? When did this divide spring up between her and the warming bosom of Mother Nature? What had she become?

On the verge of realizing something important about what had been going on the past few days, Naruko was practically so deep in thought that she ran directly into someone else.

"Sorry about that." Naruko laughed as she picked herself up off the ground.

It wasn't until then that she realized that she had run into no other than Hinata Hyuuga. She carried a book in the crook of her arm, probably from the library across the street from the park. Helping the blushing heiress to her feet, Naruko apologized again and invited Hinata to join her on her walk.

"S-sure I w-would love to j-join you." Hinata said blushing heavily as usual.

So they walked and talked together, well they walked and Naruko talked about random things while Hinata nodded in agreement whenever she felt it important. Reaching the end of the nature trail, Naruko felt herself emboldened by her recent experiences so she turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, do you like me?" Naruko asked seriously.

Eeping at the straight forward question, Hinata blushed even redder and hid her face behind her book and stuttered out something incoherent. Gently raising her hands Naruko lowered Hinata's away from her face so she could look the girl in her eyes.

"Do you?" Naruko asked again.

Her voice too dry for words, Hinata could only nod a yes. The Hyuuga couldn't believe this was happened, something she had been attempting to do for years just came from her crush.

"Well, I like you too." Naruko said smiling.

Before Hinata could even react, Naruko leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss didn't last more than a second, but then again neither did Hinata's consciousness as she passed out in Naruko's arms.

Waking up, Hinata found herself in an unfamiliar setting. She was still fully dressed, but she didn't recognize the house. Judging by the visible twilight from outside, the day was on the cusp of its end.

"Oh you're awake!?" Naruko smiled as she stepped out the shower, a towel wrapped around her waist. "I thought you would sleep through the party for sure."

"P-party?" Hinata yawned as she sat up.

"A party I'm throwing tonight, a perfect chance to show off my new girlfriend." Naruko said as she headed into her closet.

Hinata blushed at the use of the 'G' word so freely. Her mind coming back online she quickly realized that she had been sleeping on Naruko's bed. Jumping up, she smoothed out the sheets in attempt to make up for her wild sleeping. Leaving the bedroom, Hinata entered the kitchen and to her surprise there wasn't a single dish of food set out on the table.

"Naruko, how are you going to have a party with no food?" Hinata called back over her shoulder.

"It's not that kind of party." Naruko breathed on Hinata's neck causing her to jump.

"T-then what kind of party is it?" Hinata question turning around, a slight smile gracing her lips at Naruko's warm visage.

"Stick around and you'll find out." Naruko just as the doorbell rang. "That must be our first guest!"

Skipping across the room, Hinata noticed what she had on. It was a high-cut skirt that just barely contained her ass and a tube-top that squeezed and pushed up her breasts tighter than anything ever should. To Hinata's surprise, she felt herself moistening down below at the sight of Naruko's revealed skin.

"**No! I musn't think perverted thoughts!" **Hinata chastised herself, but her body refused to stop. Her entire being longed for Naruko's sweet embrace, her lips upon her, her hands roughly squeezing her-

"Hinata? Hellooo?" Ayame waved her hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Eh?! Oh hey Ayame." Hinata said flushed. "Here for the party?"

Ayame blushed a dark red and instead of answering, moved into the living-room where she was followed by Hinata. One by one the rest of the guests trickled into the living-room, all of them blushing and silent which struck Hinata as more than odd. With Sakura coming in last, Naruko finally began to do her hostly duties.

"Evening ladies, I'm glad you decided to come to my little get together." Naruko smiled. "Look to your left and right, each of the other girls knows what you know and has come here for the same reason as you."

Heads fidgeted as glances were shot at one another in silence and Hinata was getting angry at being left out the loop.

"All except Hinata of course, who is my girlfriend. So will you all please greet Hinata in the _warmest_ way possible?" Naruko's eyes glinted evilly.

Ayame was the first once more as she stood up and walked over to Hinata, before leaning down and kissing her full on the lips, her tongue quickly crossing the gap in between mouths. Freaking out, Hinata tried to push her away, but to no avail. Her body was too hot for her to do anything but moan deeply. One by one she was French kissed by the other females and with every lip-lock she became more aggressive with her tongue.

"Alright ladies let's get this show on the road!" Naruko smiled as she began closing windows and casting seals on the walls and floors to prevent sound from escaping.

Without being told to, the girls shed their bottom articles of clothing at varying degrees of urgency. Hinata could only watch in shock and arousal as each pussy was made bare before her and in Sakura's case her dick.

"Just sit back and relax, Hinata." Naruko said unbuttoning her skirt. "I'll get to you later, in the mean time Sakura you're going to pleasure her with your tongue."

Parakyzed by shock, Hinata could only eep as Sakura spreads her legs to get a better view of Hinata's virginal hole. Smirking at the wet spot that was rapidly growing on Hinata's tights, Sakura effortlessly cut open a hole through Hinata pants and panties in one swift motion. The Hyuuga heiress moist-ness was plain for every to see as was her embarrassment at being revealed to the room. Sticking out her tongue, Sakura licked at the area directly around Hinata's pussy, sending shivers of pleasure up Hinata's back as she lapped up her juices. Underneath the chair, Sakura worked on her throbbing erection, stroking it slowly as she focused on pleasing Hinata to the best of her abilities. Finally Sakura went in for the kill, devouring Hinata's pussy and shoving her tongue deep into Hinata.

"Ahhh!" Hinata's head jerked back as Sakura's talented tongue filled her tight pussy.

Smiling at Hinata, Naruko turned back to the now naked girls sitting on her couch. Her cock stood at attention as she paced in front of her three sex-slaves. With every motion her cock swayed, inches away from their faces and leaking precum.

"Who's first?" Naruko stopped and put her hand on her hips.

All three moved at the same time, but Ayame got there first as she shoved as much of Naruko's throbbing dick down her throat as possible. Fighting her gagging reflex, Ayame fought further down the meat-stick, reaching around 8 inches within seconds.

"Your mouth is still the best Ayame!" Naruko smiled as she felt Ayame's throat squeeze her like a pussy.

Grabbing the back of Ayame's head Naruko shoved the rest of her cock down Ayame's throat with brutal force.

"Urrrkkk!" Came Ayame's response as she fought the reflex to push away with all her will power.

Forcing her hands to her side, Ayame focused on breathing through her nose as Naruko pulled back and slammed her cock back home, her balls slapping wetly against Ayame's chin. Like a piston, Naruko worked over Ayame's face with her massive dick with vicious thrusts. Underneath the blonde Kurenai and Ino crawled up behind her and exchanged a meaningful lust filled glance. As one the lunged forward and took each of Naruko's smooth balls in their mouth and began sucking on the smooth testicles with vacuum like intensity.

"Fuck." Naruko growled appreciatively as she continued to fuck Ayame's face like a cunt. "That's a dirty trick."

Tears began to well up in Ayame's face as the lack oxygen began to affect her vision. Not stopping her cock assault, Naruko gave no warning as she released a blast of cum down Ayame's throat. Pulling out, Naruko held her over a foot long cock and sprayed Ayame's face who was too dazed to even care. Coughing, Ayame tried to suck in air and got a mouthful of cum instead. Turning around to the little backstabbers behind her, Naruko grabbed Ino by the arm and threw her forward onto the couch.

"N-Naruko, I was just playing. You know that right?" Ino asked a bit scared as Naruko grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her head down onto the couch.

Ignoring Ino's words, Naruko grabbed her cock with her free hand and shoved it balls deep into Ino. Orgasming instantly, Ino yelled out in pain and pleasure as her abused pussy began to stretch once more. Grabbing Ino's ass, Naruko slapped it as hard as she could causing a red hand-print and her cheeks to jiggle like a bowl of jello. Shifting her grip to Ino's ass, Naruko mounted the Yamanaka from behind and began to ride her with a force she didn't even know she had. Shocked at Naruko's intensity Hinata could only watch as the legs on the couch broke as an imprint of Ino was pounded into the couch with godly force.

"help-I'm dying." Ino cried her hand outstretched as the couch muffled her words.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Naruko replied evilly.

Grabbing Ino by the shoulders, Naruko yanked her into a sitting position on her lap and resumed smashing her lower lips. Naruko's cock was so big that you could plainly see the outline of it on Ino's stomach as it moved up and down within her womb with every thrust.

"_Sex jutsu_!" Naruko yelled. "_Great Demon Cannon!"_

Both of Naruko's balls swelled up to the size of over-inflated volleyballs and two red tails emerged from behind her to grab each of Ino's hands and yank them downward. With one final thrust, Naruko yelled as she released gallon upon gallon of cum directly into Ino's womb. Ino's eyes rolled up until they bordered on going back into her head as her tongue lolled out. Inside of her, the cum quickly backed up and with no place to go Ino's stomach began to swell…and swell… and swell. After 30 seconds of non-stop cumming Naruko's balls returned to their original size, Ino however looked 9 months pregnant as her stomach stretched to accommodate all of Naruko's seed.

Manipulating her tails, Naruko picked the fucked silly Ino and pulled her limp body of her cock. Right away all of her extra cum poured out of Ino as she was held in the air.

"There you go wasting all of that perfectly good cum." Naruko smiled standing up. "Don't worry you'll learn soon enough."

Lowering Ino to the ground covered in her own juices as well as Naruko's semen, the blonde turned toward the other two women. Ayame had her face buried deep in between Kurenai's legs as she worked her talented tongue once more for the kunoichi. Feeling confident of her new-found demonic sex powers, Naruko stepped over Ino the two women; her cock still erect unyielding. Kurenai noticed her approach and tried to warn Ayame, but her orgasm prevented her from doing anything but yelling out in pleasure.

Grabbing Ayame by the arm, Naruko threw her on top of Kurenai who sat in a chair.

"Hmmm, whose pussy is gonna get this sausage 18 inch sausage next?" Naruko growled as she admired the pussies sandwiched against each other.

"Hers!" Ayame and Kurenai yelled and pointed to each other at the same time.

"Great idea!" Naruko smiled, a glint in his eyes. "_Sex jutsu: Dual Cock Piston!"_

With a puff of smoke on her already massive appendage, Naruko stood before the two frightened females sporting two identical cock; one on top of the other. Grabbing Ayame ass, Naruko slammed her cocks home into either pussy at the same time.

"Fuck yes!" Naruko yelled as she was hit with the feeling of fucking two pussies at the same time.

True to the jutsu's name, Naruko's hips began to began to accelerate at a rapid pace. Soon her hips where a blur as fucked Ayame and Kurenai at unbelievable speeds. With their faces inches apart, Kurenai pulled Ayame for a kiss while her pussy was filled with Naruto thick cock. With each movement her dick filled her pussy's walls with massive amounts of pleasure; she had already reached an orgasm and could feel another one coming on fast.

"You're gripping me soooo damn tight!" Naruko grunted slapping Ayame's ass and causing her to yelp in pain and pleasure. "Now here's your prize!"

Yelling curses, Naruko delivered yet another loud deep inside Kurenai and Ayame's pussies. Naruko wasn't done with her little bitches yet though, she still had several tricks up her sleeve. Grabbing Ayame's ass with both of her hands and channeled her tainted chakra.

"_Sex jutsu: Futa cock curse!"_

With a blast of demonic chakra, Ayame experienced the intense orgasm of her life as her clit transformed into a fully formed dick as she stood up in shock. It wasn't as nearly big as Naruko's, but it was bigger than most at a rock hard 8 inches. Tentatively stroking her new found member, Ayame came instantly with her sensitive dick, her cum shooting over Kurenai's tits. Looking down, Kurenai lifted her massive tits to her mouth and licked the cum off of them. Repeating the process with Kurenai, both of the previous fucked women stood with hard erection leaking precum.

"How about you put those thing to use?" Naruko curled her finger in their direction while lifting up her balls to reveal her pussy.

Happily obliging, Ayame stuck her dick inside Naruko's pussy and began pumping in and out the tight wet hole with clumsy but enthusiastic thrusts. Kurenai circled to the side of the chair and smeared precum across Naruko's face with her erection. Grabbing the black-haired woman's cock, Naruko took it all the way to the base in one go. Her head going back, Kurenai moaned as Naruko wrapped her hot mouth around her dick. Naruko pulled her hand back, rolled her tongue over Kurenai's glands before deep-throating the big dick once more.

"You're so good at sucking dick Naruko!" Kurenai yelled as she came inside Naruko's mouth.

Opening her mouth, Naruko allowed some of the load to dribble onto Kurenai's cock before savoring and swallowing the rest. Using her own saliva and Kurenai's cum as lubricant, Naruko began forcefully jerking Kurenai's dick; who was enjoying it too much to enforce her dominance. Ayame on the other hand didn't even make a sexual attempt to control Naruko as the feeling of cumming with her cock was mind-consuming. She had cum three times inside Naruko already and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Grabbing Ayame's hands, Naruko placed them on her large breasts and allowed Ayame's instincts to take over as she roughly pawed Naruko's tits.

"Your pussy is the _besssssttttt_." Ayame yelled as she came again.

Her cum was now dripping out of Naruko and onto the floor and with every thrust Ayame caused some of it to fly in random directions; making wet squelching sounds all the way.

On the other side of the room Hinata was yelling as she held Sakura's held down as she squirted into her mouth.

"This is so wrong…But it feels so good." Hinata breathed heavily to herself.

"Then it wouldn't be wrong for me to want to feel good?" Sakura asked overhearing her.

Standing up Sakura's long hard dick was directly in Hinata's face, dripping precum on her cheek.

"After all if you can't suck me off what chance do you have blowing Naruko's huge fucking dick?" Sakura asked grabbing her cock and smearing precum across Hinata's pursed lips.

Hinata opened her mouth to argue about how a relationship wasn't all about sex which in hindsight was a pretty foolish move. Seeing this as willingness for sex, Sakura shoved her dick balls deep into Hinata's mouth. Choking on the massive amount of dick meat being shoved down her tight throat, Hinata pushed Sakura's back, her saliva coated dick coming out with a wet pop. Coughing, Hinata was well aware of the presence of Sakura standing over her holding her erection. Steeling her resolve, Hinata lifted her hand back up and grabbed Sakura's cock with both hands as if she was holding a sandwich. With only the vaguest knowledge of how to properly orally please a dick, Hinata began sucking on Sakura's crown with extreme force, her tongue circling around Sakura's swollen glands.

"Oh shit!" Sakura yelled at Hinata' blowjob. "You're so damn good at this, I might cum any second!"

Spurred on, Hinata's head began bobbing up and down while she stroked Sakura with on hand and fondled her balls with the other. Getting back to Naruko was sucking Kurenai and Ayame dry with her pussy and mouth alike. Ayame had passed out after her 16th orgasm, her head callously slumped in Naruko's cleavage. Kurenai couldn't even support herself after Naruko sucked every last ounce of cum out of her and slumped to the floor.

With a poof of smoke both of their male organs disappeared, leaving Naruko a horny camper. Pushing Ayame off, Naruko got up and began crossing the room. Stepping over the still cum leaking Ino, Naruko sneaked up behind Sakura who was moaning loudly and oblivious to the world.

"_Sex Jutsu: A thousand years of pain!" _Naruko yelled.

Her cock becoming coated with a cone shaped aura of chakra, Naruko lunged and drilled Sakura's ass all in one go. Screaming, Sakura came instantly in Hinata's mouth as the force of the thrust literally took her off the ground. Sprouting tails once more, Naruko used them to basically manipulate Sakura's body like a cock-sleeve. Sliding up and down Naruko's shaft as her dick flopped about; Sakura barely had control of her senses. Which was why Naruko was going to push her advantage.

Summoning three shadow clones, Naruko stopped Sakura just long enough for the other three to take her place. One clone took Sakura's ass, one took her pussy while sucking her dick and the last mercilessly fucked her face. Falling to the floor as she was unable to keep her balance with 3 cocks working her over at once, Sakura seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Come on Hinata." Naruko said scooping up her girlfriend and carrying her to the bedroom.

Leaving the thrashing entanglement of dicks and limbs behind her, Naruko kicked opened her door and closed it with the same foot before depositing Hinata onto the bed. Hinata hands came to her mouth as Naruko spread her legs apart to reveal her glistening wet pussy. Leaning over, Naruko whispered into Hinata's ear to tease her.

"My eighteen inch dick is going to fuck your womb now, kay?" Naruko breathed own Hinata's neck who practically orgasmed out of sheer sensitivity.

Eager to find out what Hinata's virgin pussy like wrapped around her cock, Naruko prodded against Hinata's pussy slowly at first and then harder because of Hinata's tightness.

"So…fucking…tight!" Naruko yelled as her over-sized glands finally managed to squeeze inside of Hinata.

Her back arching into the air, Hinata released a silent scream as she bucked violently, unintentionally forcing Naruko's further and breaking her hymen in one swift motion. Her arms spread-eagle across the bed, Naruko could finally appreciate Hinata's sexual innocence as she waited for her to adjust. Sweat ran along her brow from her exertions, down her neck and into her cleavage. Using a tail, Naruko unzipped Hinata's jacket and ripped off her fishnet shirt with brutal force.

Yelping, Hinata covered her breasts to the best of her ability as the H-cup tits spilled out to the sides.

"Oh wow!" Naruko exclaimed in surprise. "How the hell did you manage to hide these?!"

Hinata mumbled something unintelligible about seals, but Naruko wasn't even listening. Reaching forward, Naruko seized a palm full of either breast and began to grope Hinata, aggressively kneading her breasts.

"No, stop my breasts are too sensitive!" Hinata squirmed underneath Naruko, but made no active attempt to stop her.

Feeling Hinata was acclimated; Naruko began to slowly push into her, inch by inch. Pushing herself further onto the bed so that Hinata's ass was in the air and her back was on the bed, Naruko gave Hinata the perfect view to watch as fat futanari cock slid inside of her. After a minutes of gradual progress and loud moans on both end, Naruko finally reached Hinata's cervix.

"Oh, my god you're all the way in!" Hinata said, more aroused than anything.

Naruko's horse-cock bulged against Hinata's stomach, each twitch sending pleasurable ripples through Hinata's pussy. She had never had anything bigger than a dildo inside of her and now her entire pussy was filled with Naruko's cock!

"Not quite!" Naruko grunted.

Shoving another 2 inches in, Naruko pushed past Hinata's cervix and entered her womb with her cock.

"You're squeezing me so hard, I'm gonna cum!" Naruko roared as her balls clenched.

Her eyes forming red cat-like slits, Naruko squeeze Hinata's breasts as she pumped cum directly into her womb.

"I'm gonna knock you up with my children!" Naruko said gleefully radiating demonic chakra.

"N-Naruko, y-you're so rough!" Hinata yelled as cum quickly filled and overflowed her womb, squirting out onto the bed.

"It's your fault your pussy feels so damn good." Naruko said pumping in and out of Hinata, causing the cum overflow to fly everywhere. "You're even tighter than Ino!"

Pulling on what remained of Hinata's pants; Naruko tore the fabric apart with her nails that curled into claws. Standing up, Naruko began fucking Hinata in a downward motion; her stomach bulging obscenely with every thrust into her cum filled womb. Despite be ravaged so intensely, Hinata had to admit to herself that this was what she had dreamt of so many times (more or less), to be taken by Naruko in the heat of her passion. Letting out short, shallow breaths with each movement, Hinata began enjoy herself more than she thought she could.

"I'm gonna put your entire body through the wringer!" Naruko promised, not missing a beat.

"_Shadow Clone jutsu!"_

In another puff of smoke, a clone sporting an erection appeared right behind Hinata. Sensing what the feral Naruko wanted, Hinata opened her mouth as wide as possible as the clone sat her balls in Hinata's mouth as she began to fuck Hinata's upside down tits. Overwhelmed by the musk of Naruto's heavy ball-meat in her mouth, Hinata could only suck reverently as the clone shoved her long cock through her tits.

"Raaarrrggghhhh!" Naruko yelled as she released another blast of cum directly into Hinata's pussy.

The shadow clone became unstable as Naruko's chakra fluctuated greatly. Pulling out of Hinata's tits, she jerked her cock several times before unloading all over Hinata's face, coating it in thick layers of sticky hot cum. Unable to maintain itself the clone poofed away, leaving Hinata with a feral Naruko and a really big and unsatisfied libido. Pulling out of Hinata's cunt, Naruko let her lower-body drop to the bed; sloshing cum over the edge of the bed. Grabbing Hinata by the shoulder, Naruko flipped her over with inhuman strength and grabbed her ass (after retracting her claws).

Opening her mouth, Naruko let her saliva fall onto Hinata's asshole in preparation for what was to come. Sensing what Naruko had planned, Hinata loosened up as best she possibly could before Naruko began pushing against her puckered anus with her huge fuck-stick. Luckily for Hinata poor ass, Naruko's saliva has relaxant qualities in her feral like state. Howling, Naruko plunged in deep into Hinata's ass almost cumming right away as Hinata sphincter squeezed her cock half to death.

Rutting like an animal, Naruko grabbed Hinata by the hair and pulled her hair back while continuing her inhuman thrusts; her balls slapping against Hinata's bubble butt and creating a symphony of wet noise.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Naruko your gonna break my ass!" Hinata yelled with more pleasure in her voice than she expected.

Did she actually enjoy getting fucked like an animal? Being rutted over while Naruko used her holes in her animal state? Deep down, Naruko knew this was a yes and accepted herself and her kinks as they were beautiful in Naruko's eyes. Grunting loudly, Naruko cock swelled and expanded inside Hinata's ass as she painted Hinata's colon white with gallons of cum. Feeling the huge stick of meat slide out of her ass, Hinata couldn't help but reach another orgasm brought out by having her ass reamed.

Seizing the opportunity before Naruko could move onto another hole to fill up, Hinata rolled over and grabbed Naruko's cock and wrapped her legs around Naruko's back. Utilizing all of her muscles, Hinata flipped Naruko over and found herself mounting, her cock pulsing ridiculously fast on her stomach and squirting precum.

"Poor Naruko! It must be so painful, don't worry though. I'll fufill my duty as your girlfriend and get you back to normal!" Hinata smiled at Naruko who responded with a confused grunt.

Standing up, Hinata lowered herself onto Naruko's spear quickly and effortlessly as cum still leaked out of her like a waterfall. Moaning loudly as the feeling of being filled to the brim almost overtook her once more. Planting her hands on Naruko's abs, Hinata began riding Naruko's dick like a pro. Up and down then gyrating her ass as much as possible while working Naruko's nipples the entire time. Pleased at this, feral Naruko gripped Hinata's ass and began matching her thrusts alongside Hinata's until they had a symphony of yelling going on between them. Naruko's cock, coated in cum and other sexual fluids, sliding in and out of Hinata's pussy with lewd wet sounds. Hinata's breasts flopping up and down as a result of her movements and slapping against her stomach.

She matched and outpaced Naruko's thrust in her feral state until Naruko's cum was literally flowing out in streams upon streams. The cum kept coming so Hinata kept working her ass on Naruko again and again and again…and again.

(FutaFutaFutaFuta)

"Oh god." Naruko groaned as sunlight blinded her.

Holding up her hand, to block the rays of light, she swung at the curtains trying to close them until she fell flat on the floor.

"Fuckkkk." She groaned as she stood up on her shaky feet. "What the hell happened last night?"

Vague recollections of an orgy of epic proportions flashed through her mind as she stumbled through her house. Well it sure didn't look like a huge sex party happened last night Naruko admitted as she walked through the livingroom. Although the couch's legs were held up by books on one side for some strange reason. The smell of cooking food moved Naruko's naked feet along the cold floor toward the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Mmmm, bacon!" Naruko smiled, her eyes closed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh you're awake already?" Hinata smiled as she removed the food from the stove…wearing nothing but an apron.

"Hinata, what happened last night?" Naruko groaned slumping down in a chair and realizing that she was equally naked.

"Well judging by the fact that Ino had to leave with a make-shift cane and Kurenai as well as Ayame could barely form complete sentences I guess you threw a party." Hinata smiled as she fixed Naruko's plate.

Whistling lowly, Naruko began to dig in and before she knew it she had eaten 5 servings of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Burping loudly and with her strength regained, Naruko began eyeing Hinata's bare-ass temptingly as she began washing dishes. Getting, Naruko reached for a handful of Hyuuga ass and received a piece of paper instead.

"Sakura left it for you and judging by what it says you're going to need all the energy you can get." Hinata said not even looking back.

Naruko took the paper smiling, but after re-reading it for the third time a scowl was etched across her face.

"I have to go do something." Naruko said stomping back into her room to get dressed.

Coming back dressed in her usual shinobi wear, Naruko moved to the door but was stopped by a still naked Hinata.

"Be careful Naruko." Hinata whispered hugging her girlfriend. "Make sure you come back alright."

"Don't worry; this will be a piece of cake." Naruko said, a serious expression on her face.

"Make sure you come back to me…and Jr. then." Hinata waved from the front-doorstep.

"Jr.?" Naruko paused halfway down the street before realization dawned on her.

Steeling her gaze once more, Naruko sat off with a renewed purpose. She would not fail!

(FutaFutaFutaFuta)

The invitation had been given and Naruko was simply waiting for her opponent. She was inside the Hokage monument, a massive hollowed cave in case of village emergency. Naruko stood upon a large boulder, stretching and going over techniques in her head when she arrived.

Lady Tsunade

The 5th Hokage.

The Legendary Sucker

The protector of the will of fire

Possessor of the biggest dick in Konoha

The last title is the only thing that angered Naruko. Actually it was the last title that angered Kyuubi who in turn angered Naruko. The orgy last night was the closest Kyuubi got to escaping her prison. That is until Hinata fucked Naruko senseless and then some, draining all of Naruko's cum and temporarily breaking Kyuubi's hold on Naruko's body if only for a brief time. However if Kyuubi managed to defeat Tsunade, the amount of sexual corruption Naruko would get would offset anything the Hyuuga heir could drain.

Tsunade came to a stop on the opposite side of the cavern, her arms folded in her usual clothes.

"You know why I called you here." Naruko said standing up. "It's about time you retired Granny, it's my turn to be Hokage!"

"You've got some nerve kid; they made me Hokage for a reason. So do you really think you've surpassed me?" Tsunade scoffed.

Naruko shook her hand in amusement, her new pig-tails waving from side to side.

"I've surpassed you long ago Granny!" Naruko said pointing at the Hokage. "But now I'll prove it!"

"Ha, I'll show you the real power of a big dick you shrimp!" Tsunade balling her hands into a fist.

Walking up to Tsunade until her breasts ground into the now slightly larger one of the Hokage, Naruko stared directly in Tsunade's unflinching eyes. As one a puff of smoke enveloped them both and they stood face to face naked. Their cocks hung down their legs like the legs of an elephant. Tsunade had rightfully earned her title as 'The Big Dick Bitch' as her dick was inches away from the ground. But through her sexual exploits Naruko's penis was just as large and neither of them were even hard yet!

"I've waited a long time for this you old hag! First I'm gonna take your ass then I'm gonna take your job!" Naruko said fiercely.

"Let's go then. But rest assured you'll be calling me mistress when this is over you little brat and I'm gonna enjoy bending you over my desk!" Tsunade replied sharply.

Jumping apart a whole 30 yards, Tsunade began with a quick offensive.

"_Sex justu: Cum Repeater!"_

Her cock jumping to attention, Tsunade released a trio of powerful cum-shots at Naruko who easily rolled to the side and began charging Tsunade.

"_Shadow clone jutsu!" _Naruko yelled.

In the air above her, three shadow clones appeared flying toward the still shooting Tsunade. Adjusting her aim, Tsunade nailed each clone in rapid succession, sending them back where they came. The clones however were a distraction as Naruko managed to close the distance in that time. Sliding underneath Tsunade, Naruko's cock slapped against Tsunade's balls causing her to moan and her cock to release an involuntary glob of precum.

Naruko seized her chance and knocked Tsunade onto the ground with her. Unfortunately for her, Tsunade landed right on top of her; forcing the duo into the 69 position.

"_Sex jutsu: Breast expansion!" _Tsunade yelled, and her already huge bust doubled in size so she could encompass Naruko's cock with it.

Not wasting anytime, Tsunade began sliding her tits up and down Naruko's huge cock, holding them together with one hand. The other hand began massaging Naruko's massive crown while she licked the veiny penis in her face.

"**Won't be long now!" **Tsunade smiled as Naruko moaned loudly and released a shot of precum.

"**Can't lose like this!" **Naruko almost thought aloud.

Her head almost completely drowned under Tsunade's mammoth ass cheeks, Naruko reached up for some purchase and grabbed two handfuls of taunt ass globes.

"_Sex jutsu: Great geisha tongue!" _Naruko yelled muffled by Tsunade's ass.

Felt by Tsunade, Naruko's tongue elongated to five times its original size and still possessing the same dexterity. Redoubling her efforts, Tsunade struggled to concentrate on working Naruko's cock and not how good it felt to have that tongue rolling around her pussy. It quickly turned into a battle of who could make who cum the fastest. Naruko sensed her imminent release and quickly turned the tides by kneading Tsunade's ass in her hands or as much as she could squeeze in her palms.

"**Crap, not…gonna…LAST!"**

Tsunade yelled as her cock sprayed cum along Naruko's stomach and all over her cock.

"Ha, looks like I wi-" Naruko began, but Tsunade disappeared in a puff of smoke and replaced herself with a wooden plank.

Rolling to her feet, Naruko quickly backed away from any ambush spots while looking for her opponent and regaining control of herself.

"_Sexy Jutsu: Cum repeater!" _

Unable to locate the source of the attack, Naruko ran in a circle until she determined the rain of cum was coming from a balcony above her. Jumping onto the balcony, Naruko hid behind a large rock while Tsunade pinned her down with wads of cum flying at her. Sending a shadow clone out one way, Naruko charge Tsunade once more but changed up her tactics.

Spinning around the Hokage, Naruko sprouted tails and grabbed each of Tsunade's limbs as well as covered her mouth to prevent any Justus. With Tsunade restrained, Naruko quickly impaled herself into Tsunade.

"Oh shit!" Tsunade yelled, saliva flying from her mouth. "You're in for a surprise if you think you can fuck me into submission!"

Bending Tsunade over a rock, Naruko clenched her teeth in smile as she fucked Tsunade. That smile quickly transformed into an open mouth as Tsunade's pussy began to feel too good for the pleasure she was dealing and she lost control of her tails.

"_Sex jutsu: Succubus hold!" _Tsunade yelled.

Suddenly, Naruko felt like she fucking Tsunade's ass it was so tight! Trying to pull out, Naruko found herself unable to as the furthest she could get was her glands. Looking over her shoulder, Tsunade winked her hazel eyes at the shocked Naruko.

"Looks like you're in it now brat! I'm gonna milk you dry!" Tsunade yelled.

Unable to escape, Naruko grabbed a handful of Tsunade's ass redoubled her thrusts, even bracing herself by placing a foot on the rock in front of her. Channeling her chakra, Naruko formed it all around her cock to ensure maximum sexual damage.

"**At this rate, I'm gonna lose!" **Tsunade thought a bit panicked.

She had never expected Naruko to be this good at using her dick! Trying to squeeze harder with her pussy muscles, Tsunade found herself unable to and her control over the sex-battle was quickly waning. Sensing Tsunade's weakness, Naruko mounted Tsunade ass and leaned over her, trying to move in for the kill.

"Not-to-DAY!" Tsunade said pushing back off the rock.

Falling on her ass, Naruko and her tails lost their grip on Tsunade which allowed Tsunade to roll off of Naruko and back into a combat stance.

"It's time to end this!" Tsunade said as she released the Yin Seal.

The marks of her bloodline quickly spread along her body from head down to her balls and everywhere in between.

"_Sex jutsu: Great Phallus Broadswipe!" _Tsunade yelled.

To Naruko's shock, Tsunade quickly grew beyond all imaginable lengths as she swung her hips back then forward. Unable to dodge the massive dick swipe, Naruko received a faceful of cock and was knocked back down to the main floor. Her cock going back to its normal size, Tsunade jumped down and grabbed a scratched up Naruko out a small crater. Throwing Naruko onto a construction, Tsunade quickly shoved her cock all the way into Naruko's pussy.

Still too dazed to fight back the instinct to cum, Naruko released a massive jet of cum off to the left.

"Trust me you little whelp, that's just the first of many!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed each of Naruko's ankles.

Tsunade's thrusts were twice as powerful as Naruko's were as the Jinchuuriki was beat down by orgasm after orgasm. Every time Tsunade's cock slammed home into her home, Naruko passed out for a mili-second. Her cock flopping about unattended, Naruko came out with one last ditch attempt to win the battle she had started. Closing her eyes she concentrated on connecting with the Kyuubi.

"What, you've finally given up?" Tsunade smiled, slowing down.

"_**Not yet!"**_ Naruko yelled as her eyes snapped open, red slits.

Grabbing her cock with both hands, Naruko pointed it directly at Tsunade's face.

"_Forbidden Sex jutsu: Great Demon Dragon Discharge!"_

Tsunade could only open her mouth in response before a massive blast of cum hit her dead in the face. But it didn't stop there; she was thrown up into the air as cum continued to blast forth. Tsunade was unable to see it, but the massive stream of semen began to take the form a dragon as it pushed her around the cavern. Roaring the dragon threw Tsunade up into the air before snapping her up and slamming itself down into the main floor.

Staggering forward into the smoke and debris, Naruko could scarcely feel the rain of cum on her head as she was so tired. She'd never been this tired before, it was as if her body was giving up on her entirely! But she had to win… Reaching Tsunade, Naruko was happy to see that the Yin Seal had repaired all the damage and was receding off of Tsunade's body. Out the crater Tsunade cracked her eyes open and the first thing she saw was Naruko's limp cock hanging in front of her face.

"I-I admit defeat, you beat me…" Tsunade sighed.

However instead of gloating as she expected, Naruko swooned and then collapsed on-top of her.

"Naruko? Naruko…Naruko!" Tsunade yelled shaking the girl to no avail. "Don't worry I got you Naruko!"

(Inside Naruko's Soul)

Naruko was truly confused, why was she inside her soul. More importantly. Why was her soul overflowing? The water use to be ankle deep, but now she had to wade in waist deep warm water to get anywhere as all. Fighting forward down the hallway, Naruko was caugt off guard when the hallway suddenly tilted and the water began rushing downwards.

"Woaahhh!" Was all she could do as she pushed down and off a waterfall.

Flailing her arms, Naruko was lucky she didn't belly flop into the water below. Dragging herself onto the nearest embankment, Naruko coughed and sputtered as she tried to regain her breath.

"Heheheh." Came a dark voice from nearby.

Lifting her head up, Naruko was greeted by the site of Kyuubi standing their in her revealing kimono and smiling evilly.

"So you finally came, but it's too little too late!" Kyuubi released another chilling laugh. "I'm leaving my prison and I'm gonna use your body to do it!"

"No, I won't let you escape!" Naruko said dragging herself up defiantly.

"In your state? Ha!" Kyuubi began walking forward. "Lets fight then."

Naruko began moving, but all her actions felt sluggish like she moving underwater. Kurenai on the other hand moved like black lighting as she grabbed Naruko and threw her further inland. Naruko tossed around a few more times before Kyuubi realized she wasn't just going to give up.

"I think you forget who taught you all of those sex techniques." Kyuubi growled as she ripped a hole in Naruko's crotch. "And who gave you the cock you have today!"

Kyuubi held, Naruko rapidly hardening member in her hand or as much as she could anyway. Moaning at the sensation of a hot hand on her cock, Naruko began to despair as Kyuubi stood up and slid herself down on Naruko's cock with little effort.

"I'm gonna break your will to even live!" Kyuubi growled as she began grinding and bouncing on Naruko, coaxing cum up like only a demon would know how.

Trying to punish Kyuubi's efforts, Naruko tried to thrust, but Kyuubi's weight and skill proved too much as she neared orgasm.

"No one knows your body better than I do!" Kyuubi yelled, her demon pussy squeeze Naruko with force of an earthquake. "Just give up, I can feel your life leaving you now!"

Kyuubi lifted her head up and howled as Naruko's imminent orgasm began to bubble up, spelling her doom. That is until Kyuubi was forcefully thrown off Naruko courtesy of a cock in her asshole.

"_Sex jutsu: Cum Cannon!"_

Kyuubi was thrown forward and landed awkwardly 20 yards away. Naruko tried to focus her blurry eyes on her savior, but it was difficult.

"Don't worry, mommy's here for you."

"**Mom? Could it be…" **Naruko forced herself to focus and to her shock Kushina's face came into view.

"But how?" Naruko croaked.

"I convinced your father to put a failsafe on the seal just in case Kyuubi tried to seduce her way out like she almost did with me. This way I can help you beat her and restore balance in your body. Now get up and lets go!"

Kushina grabbed Naruko's shoulders and hauled her to her feet. All of a sudden, Naruko's weariness was gone and was replaced by eager anticipation of the fight to come. Ripping off the rest of her pants, Naruko turned her head to her mother's even larger cock and balls. While Naruko was now roughly around two feet, Kushina easily reached three and a half.

"Uh, mom? How did you get so…you know?" Naruko pointed at Kushina's hardening appendage between her legs.

"It's the Uzumaki clans secret bloodline 'Sono kamigami seibetsu' or 'The Gods of Sex'. Every time we have intercourse with someone new all of our attribute grow."

"Really, I thought it was the Kyuubi corrupting me."

"No, she just used your Kekkei Genkai as a tool for your corruption, but enough of that. We have put this bitch back in her place. Lets show her the power of Uzumaki cocks!"

"I'll destroy you!" Kyuubi roared, her kimono being shredded by waves of her dark chakra.

In its place, Kyuubi sported a 3 foot dick and she looked like she knew how to use it.

"_Sex jutsu: Great Cum Tsunami!" _Kyuubi yelled discharging a giant wave of cum at the charging kunoichi.

To Kyuubi's shock, they charged straight through it, Kushina's cock punching a hole in the wave of cum.

"_Sex jutsu: Oni Lance!" _Kushina said making a hand sign.

Kushina's cock jumped and slammed directly into the Kyuubi's stomach, knocking her back. Following up with her mother's attack, Naruko leap-frogged over Kushina's cock as it retracted and landed right next to Kyuubi.

"_Sexy Jutsu: Great Uzumaki Ass-fuck!" _Naruko yelled alongside her mother who showed up right after.

Together their ass-cheek became the size of large taunt beach –balls which they used to sandwich Kyuubi's cock and began grinding up and down. Kyuubi's head almost exploded at the pleasure of fucking these two hot asses and she could feel her cum building up. As one, Naruko and Kushina shook their asses on Kyuubi's bright red cock pushing her over the edge. Howling, Kyuubi spurted gallons of white hot cum on both of their asses.

"Rawwrrrr!" Kyuubi released a deafening roar which through the two girls back and popped their ass jutsu. "It's my turn now!"

Getting to her feet Kyuubi used her powerful tails to throw propel herself into the air. Reach the apex of her arc, Kyuubi shoot a dense blast of cum at Kushina. Rolling backward, Kushina's eyes shot open as the soccer ball sized projectile exploded with more cum than it should have held. Unable to avoid the splash, Kushina was caught standing as the cum washed over her and instantly hardened. With Kushina effectively immobilized, Kushina turned her attention to the furious Naruko.

Blinded by her anger at the capture of her mother Naruko charged recklessly toward the red-head demon.

"Naruko no!" Kushina yelled, but Naruko had already commited to the attack.

Smiling, Kyuubi began releasing similar quick-dry cum blasts at Naruko. Not one even came close as Naruko began to close the distance to 20 yards. Jumping, Naruko jumped into the air and clasped her hands together, preparing to bring it down on Kyuubi's head. What she didn't expect was for a pair of tails to wrap around her mid-leap and slam her into the ground right in front of Kyuubi.

"That was a very foolish action, little whelp." Kyuubi said stroking her cock as her tails kept Naruko pinned to the floor. "Now you're gonna get it hard!"

"No please!" Kushina pleaded, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Circling behind Naruko, Kyuubi spread Naruko's ass cheeks and shoved her cock inside of Naruko's cunt. Yelling in ecstasy and pain, Naruko came all over the floor in front of her mother as she received a brutal dicking courtesy of a hung demoness. Gripping Naruko's ass with one hand, Kyuubi fondled her breasts with the other as she pounded Naruko ass viciously. Forcing out an unwanted cry of pleasure with every thrust downwards into Naruko.

"Take my cum!" Kyuubi yelled, biting her bottom lip.

"Noooo!" Kushina yelled struggling against the hardened semen.

But it was too late as Kyuubi released her load inside Naruko, not balls deep by deep enough for Naruko to feel the cum quickly fill up her stomach and begin spurting all over ground behind her. Pulling out, Kushina admired Naruko's cunt gape for a second before quickly going back to normal.

"With this Uzumaki regeneration of yours this is gonna feel great!" Kyuubi squealed.

Circling back around to Kushina, Kyuubi took the opportunity and wiped the cum still left on her cock across the angry Naruko's face.

"How does it feel to stand there and watch your daughter take big dick, huh?" Kyuubi taunted getting in Kushina's face.

That was her mistake. Roaring Kushina's erection broke free from the cum casing and upper-cutted Kyuubi. Flying back a good 10 feet, Kyuubi took her tails with her, releasing Naruko. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Naruko kicked the rest of the casing off of Kushina and retreated the water's edge with her mother to formulate a plan.

"She's too good mom, we've got to do something." Naruko said panting.

"And she's been planning this battle for years so she has the advantage in that field as well." Kushina said, not showing much fatigue. "This means we will have to do something unexpected, but I don't know what!"

"Don't worry; I'm the Queen of unexpected." Naruko smiled as she began to whisper her plan into Kushina's ear.

Slowly a smile began to grow on Kushina's face and so did the thing between her legs in excitement.

"Let's go." Kushina said confident of her daughter's skills.

Back with Kyuubi who had long since regained her composure. She watched the two women concoct a plan in the distance, it would make no difference. Kyuubi had long since planned for any and all contingencies after the 5th year and once the 10th year turned she could only sit and seethe. Finally the two women move in action. Around her feet grass began to grow up through cracks in the smooth floor. The empty room quick transformed into a lush rainforest complete with animals and even that freaking humidity.

"Do you actually think this will work?!" Kyuubi yelled into the tree and got her echo as a response.

Hearing the sound of sandals on grass, Kyuubi turned toward the noise as Naruko jumped out the trees and tackled her to the ground. Roaring like a caged beast, Kyuubi thrashed against Naruko's death grip, but while she was indeed the nine-tails Uzumaki's were demons with their strength as well. Another problems came from her erection rubbing against Naruko's which in itself was almost enough to bring her to a premature orgasm. Still wrapped around Kyuubi, Naruko rolled over so she was on the bottom and Kyuubi's back was to the air.

Sensing something off, Kyuubi was unable to move as Kushina came in with the biggest dick anyone has ever seen and shoved her cock into Kyuubi's cunt all the way to the base.

"AHHHH!" Kyuubi screamed as her balls released a massive load of cum all over Naruko's body.

Releasing Kyuubi, Naruko rolled to the side as Kushina pushed the attack.

"_Sex jutsu: Godly Expansion!" _Kushina yelled.

Her cock shot forward lengthening faster than the eye could follow. One moment Kushina was basically fucking Kyuubi's throat and the next moment the nine-tailed fox was flying forward and smashing through trees at a break-neck pace. Finally stopping its growth, Kyuubi felt herself fly off the cock…and directly into a tree. Groaning, Kyuubi found herself lodge halfway through a thick tree. Struggling against the wood, Kyuubi began to panic as she found herself unable to move at all.

Soon she heard the pat of feet calmly walking up to her lodged body. After a few seconds Kushina came into view, the smug look on her face not even hidden. High fiving her daughter, Kushina circled back around Kyuubi as the demon began yell and curse at the Uzumaki women. Without warning Kushina shoved her cock into Kyuubi's pussy once more, but unlike last time Kushina slowly pumped Kyuubi's cunt. Yelling to mask the fact that Kushina's massive dick was best relief she'd felt in 16 years. That is until Naruko's erection slapped her across the face with a wet smacking sound.

Looking up at Naruko's huge smile, Kyuubi began to curse again until Naruko's cock began prodding against her blood-red lips.

"It's either your mouth or I can shoved it up your ass and use the cock expansion justu." Naruko grabbing Kyuubi by the back of her head.

Wincing at the ultimatum, Kyuubi opened her lips slightly in reluctance to be used as a common slave. Taking her cock, Naruko shoved the entire 2 feet down Kyuubi's throat while holding the red head's hair. Fucking Kyuubi's hot throat with her huge sausage, Naruko couldn't contain herself.

"Her mouth is so fucking good mom!" Naruko yelled to her mother as Kyuubi started to go bluer with each time Naruko's balls slapped against her chin.

"Same back here!" Kushina shouted back. "Are you ready?!"

Yelling in agreement, Naruko redoubled her pace, force feeding her meat to the demon. Cumming together both of the women shouted the same jutsu.

"_SEX JUTSU: UZUMAKI SEALING JUTSU!"_

As one their balls grew and emptied themselves into the near unconscious demon. Their combined semen power's was just what Naruko's soul needed to finally separate Naruko's chakra from Kyuubi's influence. Massive bars dropped down from blackness that was supposed to be the ceiling, sealing Kyuubi back in her cage and putting an end to 16 years of hard work.

(FutaFutaFutaFuta)

"Alright mom, it's about time for me to go." Naruko said hugging her mother one last time.

They had spent the last few minutes talking about each other's live and fucking Kyuubi's mouth with their huge dicks.

"Alright honey, make sure you visit often." Kushina smiled returning the hug.

"But before I go…" Naruko ran back to where Kyuubi was chained to a bed. "Have fun."

With that Naruko wiped the cum on her cock off on Kyuubi's face before concentrating on leaving.

"Don't worry, she will. After all who wouldn't want my cock up their ass?" Kushina called after her daughter, her voice already fading.

In the distance, Naruko could hear Kyuubi's screams of rage and laughed harder than she ever had in her life. Slowly she lost control of her body and dissolved into a fine mist.

(FutaFutaFutaFuta)

Slowly cracking open her eyes, Naruko was shocked to see a smorgasboard of faces gleaming down at her.

"Naruko!" Hinata yelled throwing her arms around Naruko who sat up in the bed.

Everyone she'd fucked and even a couple other females (i.e. Anko, Shizune, Tsume, Hanabi etc.) were also in the room. Before anyone could ask, Naruko launched into vivid detail of what had just happened. She wasn't worried about her secret getting out seeing her cock was already at laid out on top of the sheets. Apparently she'd been cumming alongside every orgasm within her soul and had already flooded out 2 other hospital rooms.

"Well we're glad you're okay…6th Hokage." Tsunade said placing the Hokage's hat on Naruko's lap and tussling her hair.

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!" Naruko roared to the whole the village jumping to her feet and waving the hat (and unintentionally her cock) around wildly.

"Who's up for a fucking orgy?!" Hinata yelled and her opinion was echoed by everyone but Naruko.

"Nope, Ayame get your ass over here. We're going to Ichiraku's to celebrate with ramen!" Naruto said grabbing Ayame and jumping out the window with nothing but a breezy hospital robe on.

And thus began the reign of Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage who stuck her dick into anything and everything that moved.

**Thus ends the story I've spent forever working on! There will be no sequel so don't ask! This was commission from ****Anthurak The Chaos Lord so if you want to thank anyone thank him. Well it's off to my next commission guys. Oh and speaking of commissions the list is closed. You can still send me your ideas, but unless it's like the greatest thing ever don't expect to see it for a good 6 months. If you haven't check out my profile go do that now as it has the dates of the releases on there. **

**However if you want to send me and idea for character that you want to see I will gladly accept it and if I like enough it will show up in the next story. I WON'T TAKE GUYS (unless they're like old wise guys who only advise on the story and even then it's a stretch). Anyway I got things to do so Hobey Ho lets go.**

**These were two invaluable refrences for the sex scenes. There both futanari flashes that I utilized frequently and I suggest them to all futa lover on hentaifoundry or furaffinity: Futa no Jutsu 2 by purplemantis & Pimpin' Actually is Easy by purplemantis**

**Also for everything after Sakura's sex scene I listened to Take Care – Drake (2011) album so shouts out as I do right and kill everything. Alright that's it I promise. See you guys on the next date.**


	9. Tender Love and Care

**Tender love and Care**

"This is where we know the insurgents have their local cache of weapons." Lieutenant Colonel George Hindsee pointed at the screen. "Remember this mission is to win hearts and minds which is why this is a joint-operation."

George was a tall middle-aged man with graying hair standing at 5'11. He had devoted decades to the U.S. Army planning special operations that ranged from gathering intelligence to killing/capturing HVTs. He was in Iraq Freedom, Enduring Freedom, Desert Storm you name it had commanded teams in the conflict. So this was just another walk in the park for him as he enjoyed the Air Conditioned room so he wouldn't have sweat out in his ACUs.

The briefing was being held inside the H.Q. which was an old, but fortifiable bunker left by Saddam after the Iraq War. In the room were three different military organizations from across the globe. There were the U.S. Army Rangers (75th Regiment) squad occupying the left side of the room, cross-legged and taking notes. There was a squad of Canadian Special Operations Regiment on the right, also the only people with chairs and paying rapt attention. In the middle there was a squad from the 1st Japanese Airborne Brigade and more importantly a female sitting toward the front.

When she initially tried to enter the briefing there a big fuss over female involvement in armed-combat between the Major and the commanding oriental officer. Japanese Captain Kurosaki requested permission to speak with the Colonel and after 5 minutes of silence from the Colonel's office she was finally approved to enter the briefing. This didn't stop several Rangers from glancing at her throughout the briefing and Canadians blatantly drilled holes into the back of her head and two of them wouldn't stop whispering.

Making a chopping motion with his hand, the Colonel's Major stopped the recording.

"Now listen up!" He barked. "This isn't about those weapons let's just say that right now. This is all about esprit de corps, morale if you will. This is about showing that 3 totally different nations can come together and complete a mission. This is about making sure you all go home alive. This is about making sure THERE ARE NO GOD-DAMN POWs!" Spittle was flying from his cracked lips. "You will go in with the utmost caution and move out with 720 degree field of vision. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all responded at once, even the female which brought chuckles from the two Canadians.

"Good." The colonel said eyeing the Japanese troops.

Making the chopping motion once more, the Major resumed recording and he walked them through the operation.

**(ScarsScarsScars)**

"I swear if he didn't forget to use the bathroom we would've been in there all night." Sergeant Major Abari said as he switched into his sleeping gear.

There were 6 of them in total. Captain Kurosaki, Sergeant Major Abari, Sergeant Asano (Keigo), Master Sergeant Sado, Corporal Yamada (Hanataro) and 1st Lieutenant Kuchiki. They were stationed within an abandoned apartment building which happened to be within the base. By they I mean all 3 of the teams as forward operating base Dare Devil (the base is fictional along with any other place I talk about IN THE MIDDLE EAST) was full to the brim with teams going out into neighboring town of Islamatrab in Badakhstan (Except this place) Afghanistan.

In a stroke of tactical genius one of Saddam's generals had chosen the perfect site to establish control over the region. It wasn't just on a hill; it was on a miniature mountain that was totally out of place in the plains of the Middle Eastern desert. They stood no chance of being mortared by surprised as they were simply too high up. To reach them insurgents would have to organize an attack up 3 miles worth of steep roads that doubled back every hundred yards as they climbed or descended. Any attacking forces would be under heavy weapons fire for a max of 30 minutes and if they ran all the way up they would be too tired to fight the now prepared U.N. (mostly U.S. Army however) forces.

"Without a doubt." Keigo said checking out his newly grown beard with a mirror.

"I think it's good that he cares about the mission so much." Sado mumbled from the bathroom.

"Well I think we should care as much as the Colonel." Hanataro said sitting on the couch and reading a medical magazine.

"Alright, alright!" Kurosaki said throwing a pillow off his bed. "I get the point now just go to your rooms!"

As they filed into their separate rooms on the 3rd floor, Renji called out goodnight up the stairway to Rukia and received a faint call back. 3 flights up in the hotel's suite, Rukia was doing her own preparations for potential combat tomorrow. After a quick lukewarm shower with the remaining heated water, Rukia switched into her night gear and laid her combat uniform out across the King size bed. She wore a darker green version of the ACU despite how it outlined her unit against the harsh white background. She had her standard issue helmet to deflect shrapnel and small-arms fire from a distance.

All of her gear that she typically wore on her belt was laid out in a neat line on her dusty dresser.

"47. 48. 49. 50. Ahhh." Rukia breathed out as she finished her reps.

As her squad's point man she was responsible for clearing an area or advancing at the front of the formation. Whenever there was a door to be breached she was already kicking it down. Because of her height however (just over the bare minimum at 5'4 or 162 cm) Rukia had to push herself harder than anyone else on her squad. The only reason she was even in Afghanistan was because of two things: (1.) her guardian was in fact the Commanding General of Japan's Central Readiness Force and as such had major sway in the military (2.) because of something in between her legs.

Because of these two things alone, Rukia was given as chance as Byakuya argued that she was more man than woman despite how embarrassing it was to sit through the court procedures. But she did and after bonding with her team in Camp Narashino Rukia went through training and then got shipped to assist the U.N. anti-terrorist activities in the Middle East. She operated a Howa Type-89 assault rifle as her main weapon and a Minebea PM-9 sub-machine gun. Something that she was not issued was her personal pistol. Her SIG-Sauer Super Match pistol with a custom made Oak grip, 5 inch barrel and 8 .45ACP rounds for devastating damage to anyone unlucky enough to get hit. She called it Chappy.

With all her gear stowed away and still within grabbing distance at a moment's notice, Rukia settled into her bed at FOP Dare Devil and an easy sleep.

**(ScarsScarsScars)**

"Oye Rukia!" Ichigo called up the steps, rousing Rukia. "Get suited up, we're leaving out! It will be a 2 hour trip so we should arrive around sunrise."

Cursing to herself, Rukia kicked her covers off and angrily glared out her little friend. Her morning-wood had created a large damp in her night gear, albeit it may have been brought on by vivid dreams of that busty nurse that gave her the inoculation shots. Rolling out of bed, Rukia was sorely tempted to beat her meat until she passed out in a puddle of her own cum, but she didn't have time for that. To add onto the weight of the problem, despite being a futanari, Rukia also suffered from presampisa (not real) or an overt increase in semen production.

While the average male produced 3.4 mL of semen, Rukia marked in around 12 mL and that was with regular masturbation. Ever since she graduated from her home-school Rukia had learned that going even a full 24 hours without release could cause her balls to swell. The largest they ever got were around the size of plums and that was 2 ½ days. The whole flight over and then moving into the base had left Rukia only one brief chance to get off and that was 2 days ago.

Struggling into her ACU pants, Rukia fought as she tried not to zip up her sack on accident. Getting her gear on, she grabbed her weapons and checked the safeties before rushing down the steps to rejoin the squad. Moving as a unit, one of the best teams Japan had to offer exited the Hotel and mounted up into 1 of the 2 troop transport trucks. The Canadians got in the other truck and the Rangers halved themselves between both trucks.

"Alright move it out!" The Ranger lieutenant yelled banging on the roof of the lead truck.

Lurching forward into the dark morning the truck rumbled off down the hill was a clear path to their destination and their precious cargo waiting in the back. Despite no one getting any sleep, everyone was too wired up to even think about dozing off. All it took was one soldier unprepared to massacre an entire squad; this was the thought that ran through everyone's head as the steeled themselves for what was to come. The Rangers were veterans of this area, having engaged insurgent force multiple times. The Canadian and Japanese squads had only just flown in and had no translators on top of that. Ichigo communicated his concerns to the Ranger Lt. who responded with a quick explanation.

"Our spy will also act as our translator once we get on site. We'll move in with him, clear the building and then radio for an airlift. In and out." Lt. Henderson reiterated the plan over the radio.

They all eventually settled into silence as the sun slowly peeked out from the Eastern Horizon and the Fajr salat began in the town as they rolled by.

"If the country wasn't so war torn I would gladly visit on my free time." Sado rumbled deeply and murmurs of agreement from everyone, even the Rangers.

So they quietly watched the blood-red sun rise into the sky as they rolled along the highway. Almost at their destination, the two trucks pulled over onto the side of the road where their around 7 huts/buildings. A village that has probably stood for thousands of year was now a burnt out rubble. But from that rubble came a Afghan man wearing a turban and carrying an AK-47 on his back.

"George!" The Lt. called out raising his weapon as he dismounted from the truck.

"Washington!" Came the second half of the code-greeting.

"Alright guys this is Mutil our translator and information." Jacob said as the team off-loaded the trucks. "Alright, just like in the briefing we'll be heading due NE for the next half a mile along the road until we get to the village. We'll be moving in a loose reverse 'V' formation with my team on point, Candian Spec Ops on the right and Japanese Airborne on the left, clear."

"Aye sir." Came the reply.

Pulling off and heading back to base, the truck drivers could see the 3 squads disappearing in their side-mirror, their dust practically already eclipsing them.

"May God have mercy on whoever decides to fuck with those guys." The driver said over the radio.

"I don't know about you, but I'd fuck with the girl." The other driver replied

They laughed together not knowing how wrong they were. Moving toward the objective at a steady pace, the diversice combat group had to get into a combat stance everytime something exploded in the distance or a junker rolled by with its engine exploding like gun-shots. After a solid 30 minutes of being baked by the Afghan sun and staying hydrated they reached a minor depression which marked the beginning of the path into the village which was built half-way into a mountain.

"Weapons hot guys, this village is occupied but we don't know if there are insurgents or not." Ichigo said checking his magazine and then slamming it home.

The rangers advanced down the path first with the informant sneaking glances at Rukia whenever he though she wouldn't notice. The Canadians followed which left Rukia walking backwards with Renji to cover their rear. Switching to the squad radio Ichigo whispered his opinion.

"I don't trust the informant, he's a bit too shaky, Sado _watch_ him." Ichigo stressed slightly and got a slight nod from his heavy weapons specialist.

The path gradually deepened as they eventually found themselves in a deep rut (around 10 or 12 ft.) that ran parallel to the mountain. Exiting the potential Kill Zone, they were all relieved to see a bustling village of natives.

"Alright guys, don't get trigger happy but watch the crowds and roofs." The Lt. said before leaning over to talk to the informant. "Alright the house is on the far side of the village, but we don't want them moving the weapons so we are doing a double straight through the center, roger."

Nods.

"Alright men lets go." The Canadian captain said starting the jog.

As one they began to quickly move through the crowd of startled villagers who had probably never seen a foreign soldier in their lives. Rukia tried to stay toward the center of the pack, which seemed to help hide her feminine from the glaring and sometimes hostile gazes. This alleviated the problem, that is until a stray bottle came down from the heavens and shattered on Sado's helmeted head.

"Contact!" Ichigo yelled instinctively and turned toward the thrower.

He was a kid no more than 16 or 17 years old. He wore nicer clothes than the rest of the villagers, or at least more brightly colored clothes. Oh and he looked angry. He yelled something in Arabic pointing at the soldier with an accusing finger. Mitul took initiative and approached the angered individual speaking rapidly in his language. The boy wasn't having any of it however as he reared back and socked Mitual across the face. Rukia, who had been scooting over for a better line of fire, was there first. Letting her LMG drop and be caught by the strap that attached it to her chest, Rukia grabbed the boy's shoulder kicked his legs out. Falling the ground screaming, he found himself pinned and the cold-barrel of a really big pistol beside his head.

"Stand down, stand down!" Jacob yelled waving the other squads off while helping Mitul to his feet. "Here" Jacob glanced at the rank on her ACU. "Lieutenant, take these."

He handed her a zip-tie which she used to cuff the still angry, but no longer yelling teenager.

"We leave him, they know we're in the village now which means the cache is in jeopardy, lets moved!" Jacob marked and they pushed through the crowd that had gathered and reached the building.

The fore of the building was clearly visible, but the rear was carved into the rock and therefore they couldn't accurately judge the size. It was also on the extreme outskirts of the village, on a hill that overlooked the village down below. It also had space as there wasn't anything beside a goat pen and what used to be stone walls for 200 yards Before Jacob could give out more commands, Ichigo announced his intentions.

"Bravo Squad moving to breach the front door." Ichigo said as they sprinted across the wide open ground to the building.

Rukia couldn't see Jacob or the Canadian Lt.'s face, but she knew it was either cursing or glaring angrily at the back of Ichigo's head. As this was a joint op there was no official leader because technically Ichigo had the highest rank, but the rangers had the most experience in the area. Shaking non-essential thoughts out of her head, Rukia took the steps two at a time as her squad stacked up on either side of the door.

Behind them the two squads rushed forward to join them, but Bravo squad had already secured their role as breachers. With Rangers and Special Forces Canadians watching the path back toward the village, Rukia lined herself up with the door.

"HUH!" Rukia yelled kicking the door in with a single strike.

Rifle raised and eye down the sight, Rukia advanced into the room, trying to take in as much as possible. The front door hallway lead directly into the kitchen with a room on either side of the hallway. Unlike most of the buildings in the area the floors were wooden which meant a man of wealth lived here at some point in time. Taking the room to the left, Rukia felt the rest of her squad pass by behind her as they rushed into other parts of the house.

"Clear left!" Rukia yelled, accidently slipping into Japanese because of the burst of adrenaline than controlled her veins. "Clear Left (In English)!"

Cursing herself, Rukia slapped her helmet a couple times as she surveyed the room. It was a simple 2 couch, table and T.V. set up; however it had a staircase that led to the second floor and basement. Keeping her rifle on the steps, Rukia side-stepped until she was directly across from the steps, but crouching behind a couch for cover.

"Clear front!" Came Captain Kurosaki's voice.

"Clear right!" Came Renji's.

Over the radio, Rukia could hear Ichigo announce an all clear on the first floor as well as a recommendation for one team to search the second and third floors while the 3rd squad guarded the 1st floor. The still pissed Ranger took his squad up the steps while Rukia waited to move downstairs. With the Ranger's yelling 'clears' upstairs, Rukia began the slow descent into darkness. Fumbling for a minute she clicked on her rifle under-barrel LED light as the stairs creaked underneath her. The smell of stale wine and decaying corpses made Rukia almost gag as she reached the bottom of the steps.

The basement use to be a while cellar apparently as there were barrels and racks of empty wine bottles forming a maze through the extensive underground room. Coughing Rukia slung her rifle and pulled out her SMG for potential close-ranged firing actions. Entering the maze, Rukia pulled her smaller but equally powerful hand-flashlight from her belt and held it up with her left hand while aiming with her right.

Step by step, corner by corner, Rukia pushed into the maze. She could see the other members of her squad sweeping their lights back and forth as well. They were all a good distance back and if she was attacked they wouldn't be able to reach her for another 20 seconds within the maze.

It only took a split-second to die…

Shaking herself back into focus, Rukia paused at the faintest sound of words on the very edge of her peripheral. It could have easily been the wind or even an animal, but Rukia nerves were already on edge. Turning her flashlight off she dropped to her knees as she felt her way forward. Her combat boots were muffled to the point of near silence on the rock floor, so Rukia could hear everything, especially her heart.

Gulping, Rukia ran out of stuff to guide herself with, but she definitely heard whispering, but not in English. Moving at a snail's pace, Rukia holstered her SMG and un-slung her rifle.

"Hands up!" She yelled hitting the light on her rifled and coming to her feet.

Right away the family started screaming. They were all huddled up in the corner of the cellar, wearing fairly extravagant clothes, but looking scared out of their minds.

"Rukia!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Contact, non-hostiles!" Rukia yelled back, her voice dry and scratchy.

Lowering her rifle slightly, Rukia kept it trained on their feet as it was her only source of light. After 10 seconds the rest of her squad came around the barrels, slowing down from a dead sprint. Not wasting anytime, Ichigo put Sado and Hanataro in charge of moving the back to the Canadian force.

"The Rangers are probably almost done and we still haven't found any weapons, I hope this isn't a wild goose chase." Ichigo said checking out the wiring and electrical system.

"No, the weapons are here." Rukia said confidently. "If they weren't hiding something the family wouldn't be down here. The house is just too nice for this area for the owner not to have money and with money comes power and with power comes stupidity. And stupid insurgents leave guns in their houses, now all we need to do is find the guns and the man of the house."

"You're my Lieutenant for a reason Kuchiki." Ichigo said jokingly heading back towards the steps. "I would've just kicked the family out and burned the house."

Chuckling at his joke, Ichigo put his serious face on as he ascended the steps and entered the living-room.

"We still haven't found any weapons." Lt. Jacob said as he briefed H.Q. "No sir, we'll keep looking."

Hanging up, Jacob turned back to the two other squad leaders present.

"Ideas?"

"We need to search the grounds and get Mitul to talk to the family to see if we can find the man of the house hold." Ichigo offered slapping the back of his hand into his palm.

"Good idea." Ichigo covertly fist-bumped Rukia. "Lt. Francis your team can go through the rest of the-"

"Multiple contacts sir!" A Ranger yelled from the front porch.

Rushing to the windows, they were shocked to see a mob of around 30 some odd men yelling and waving pitchforks as they ascended the slope.

"Change of plans, we need to defuse the situation ASAP." Jacob said closing the blinds. "Francis your team will guard the front porch and if any of those pig farmers try to get within 20 feet of the house do what you believe is necessary to keep us safe."

As the Canadians hurried to defensive positions, the rest of the Airborne Brigade Squad began trashing the house in an attempt to find weapons. The Rangers searched the basement while Lt. Jacob got on the radio to H.Q. With people running about, Rukia calmed herself and slowly proceeded into the kitchen where the family was being held. They all were against the wall with their backs and huddled together like frightened sheep.

"I've already tried; they don't speak a lick of English." A ranger drawled in a New York accent.

The eyes of the family turned to Rukia who remembered a trick they taught her before shipping her out.

"Your shoe is untied." Rukia said pointing in their general direction.

All three of the kids looked down at their American shoes.

"So you can understand me!" Rukia smiled as they realized their mistakes. "Where are the weapons the man?"

They shook their heads no, their mother speaking in rapid Arabic and throwing herself over her children in an effort to protect them from a non-present threat. However Rukia's eyes were on the silent 6 year old girl who's eyes kept going from Rukia to the refrigerator, her face a mask of confusion.

"Sergeant crack open that refrigerator." Rukia said.

The Ranger shot her a look that she couldn't fathom.

"Please?"

Shrugging her slung his M-4 and pulled on the fridge door with one hand. It didn't bulge. Shaking his hands out, he grabbed the door with both hands and pulled on it while bracing with one foot on the counter. The mother had stopped yelling and even the children had turned their eyes scared to the ice-box. Suddenly Rukia didn't like this and opened her mouth to tell the soldier to stop, but she had already set a sequence of events in emotion.

Unbolting the fridge from the inside, the man of the house-hold allowed the ranger to fall backwards onto the kitchen. He was a large muscular man, standing at 6'3 with well trained muscles. A veteran in creating IEDs and ambushing U.N. forces. Thinking his actions had been discovered and traced back into to him, he hid in his secret room behind the refrigerator…that is until an infidel tried prying it open.

Armed with machete and an AK-47 strapped across his back, he charged out into the kitchen screaming with the intent to kill. Time slowed down for everyone. The Ranger was flat on his back with the machete wielding insurgent just a few feet away. The family was frozen in fear, gripping each other with white knuckles. Rukia eyes were wide opened to the whole, but as she brought her rifle up to her eyes she knew she wouldn't be fast enough.

Stepping forward, the extremist raised his machete and brought it down on the Ranger with every ounce rage he could muster. The 10 year veteran had dropped his rifle, but on muscle-memory alone he had grabbed his combat knife located on his chest. Holding up the knife in shear futility, he felt his strength give way underneath the man whip-cord muscles. The knife did however manage to slide the machete slightly off its trajectory by a few inches. So instead of cleaving his head in two, the blade cleanly separated half of his ear from his head.

Screaming in rage, the Ranger kicked the man in the chest while clutching the side of his head. Stumbling back, he struggled to regain his footing, but by that time Rukia had found her bearing. Pulling the trigger, she felt the rifle jerk in her hands, the barrel rising slightly. The single 5.56x45mm NATO round jumped from the barrel, smoke curling from the ejection. Spinning it snapped across the room in slow-mo and ripped a hole in the man's neck. Blood blossomed own the wall behind the man, dark red liquid splattering along the wall.

Dropping his blade he clutched futilely at his neck gushing blood on the Ranger who had un-holstered his pistol. As one they emptied their magazines into the already dying man, 44 rounds peppered the back wall as they went full auto on the jerking man.

"Papa!" Yelled one the boys from underneath his mother, his voice the epitome of horror.

Pushing his mother off, he ran forward and ducked under the table.

"No!" Rukia yelled running forward.

Completing his death fall, the man slid back along the wall and fell back into the secret room behind the fridge. This was where he had set an armed an IED to plant it on the highway tomorrow and this is where his head landed. Leaping through the air, Rukia tackled the 12 year old just as the IED went off. She remembered a loud bang, a flash of red and then pain. Then she was gone.

**(ScarsScarsScars)**

When asked later on what she remembered, Rukia could give only bits and pieces as her body fought to stay alive. She forced surfaced into counsciouness as she was excavated from the ruins of the kitchen.

"I got her!" Someone yelled. "The back part…we need to get out!"

She was swallowed again and then spat an unknown time later. A figure kneeled above her doing something to her body as a figure with bright hair behind him fired. She couldn't hear anything, but the bright haired figure seemed to be yelling as spent casings rained around her. Then she was lost once more. The next time she found herself immobile as an engine steadily beat beneath her, she either on a helicopter or an APC, she guessed the former. Attempting to even speak, overloaded her brain and she was consumed by whispers and yelling in the distance once more.

She came up again, but all the voices were gone. Her vision was slightly clearer, but not by much. She could tell she was on a plane however, in the cargo bay and strapped down. She was on her back and her head was lying on top of a pillow facing her right. There were multiple gurneys, but she couldn't focus enough to see how many. There were also medics patrolling the rows of gurneys and talking to those awake. Knowing she would pass out again if she tried to speak, Rukia remained silent, but this only slowed the creeping darkness. Eventually despite her lack of movement she was loss to the darkness once more.

This darkness was longer than most and Rukia felt herself hanging in limbo. Flashes ran past her as if on a film screen. The events of the mission flashed before her and disappeared just as quickly. This time Rukia fought against the flow and forced herself above the surface, unwilling to let the current do with her what she pleased.

"This storm is pretty intense Doctor." Said one man directly next to Rukia's head, but out of her line of sight.

"And so is her injuries, you MUST get her to Landsthul Regional Medical Center." The doctor implored. "There's no guarantee that she can make it through the night without emergency medical care."

"Why can't you take the roads Doc?" Asked a feminine voice.

"The roads are shut down because of the freak thunderstorm. With all the flooding that 3 miles is more like 300."

"Alright I'll take my bird up and get Ms. IED over here to the Center."

"But, Lt. Yourichi!"

"Shut up for once in your life Yumichika! Get her on the chopper while I get my flight suit." Yourichi slapped Rukia's shoulder which ripped a cry of pain from Rukia's throat and sent her deep into the darkness.

She fell and fell until she thought for sure she couldn't resurface. The tendril of darkness grabbed at her, absorbing her body, her soul. Rukia screamed but she couldn't even open her mouth.

**(ScarsScarsScars)**

"NO!" Rukia's eyes snapped open, crust caked into her lids.

She immediately cringed as the sunlight shoved its dick in her skull. Moaning in pain, Rukia turned her head and gently cracked open her eye lids. She was in a sterile room with a T.V. playing foreign opera on mute. The table beside her had flowers of varying breeds and hues. There were two chairs and a bathroom and that was about it.

Rotating her neck Rukia worked out the kinks and turned her attention back to her own body. Her arms were in slings, but she had full control over her sore appendages so it was probably for practically purposes than medical purposes. Below her waist however was what caused her to panic. Her heart and breath rate increasing exponentially Rukia averted her gaze from her casted leg.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Rukia breathed out lowly. "Can I still…walk?"

Seeing a column of buttons on the head of the bed frame, Rukia grabbed it and started jamming the big red button.

**(ScarsScarsScars)**

Orihime adjusted her skirt for the umpteenth time since putting it on. She had to wear another nurse's pink scrubs, a one piece uniform that should've reached her knees. It instead came to a stop at her upper thigh like a short skirt. Her breasts were also definitely too big for the uniform as she revealed an indecent amount of cleavage. Sliding into her car, Orihime shifted her stockings and made sure she had her stethoscope.

Her house was in a collection of houses owned pre-dominantly by Americans who moved to Germany to be with their servicemen spouses. It was also only 3 blocks away from the Center where she worked as nurse at. Arriving at the hospital employee parking lot, Orihime slipped on her dress shoes and quickly clicked into the building. Checking in, she wasn't even given time for coffee before a request came in from room 194 of her area.

Reaching over the counter she grabbed 194's clipboard while flashing the doctor also moving to the call.

"Don't worry doctor West I got…it?" Orihime slowly backed as Dr. West twitched on the floor, blood coming out of his nose.

Running into the elevator, Orihime hit the button for the third floor and went over the patient's note while the elevator rose.

"Lt. Kuchiki Rukia from Japan's 1st Airborne Brigade? Looks like our little war-hero has woken up." Orihime said aloud as she read about the IED incident and the sub-sequent flight of the Lieutenant to Ramstein Air Base and then Landstuhl Medical Center.

Reaching the slot marked gender, Orihime's eyes narrowed slightly at the 'N/A' beside it. "What in the world? Did they not have time to check her pants?" Orihime thought aloud. Exiting the elevator, Orihime flattened herself against the wall to avoid a doctor wearing BDUs push a crash cart down the halls.

"Morning sergeant Ishida!" Orihime happily called after him as he rounded a corner.

Humming as she hurried along, Orihime grabbed a chocolate filled and covered donut from a passing cart as she skipped through the halls. The sun was shining, soldiers were walking around and all was well with the world. Reaching the furthest corner of the recovery ward Orihime slid open an executive room, usually reserved for high ranking officers. While everyone else shared a room the executive rooms had single King Sized beds, bathrooms, showers, cable and sound-proofing from the yelling of the emergency room.

Sliding open the door because the windows to the hallway were tinted, Orihime was presented with the sight of Rukia hanging halfway out the bed, jabbing the Call button on the remote. Orihime froze as the dark-haired female's hand snapped up. Her hair was disheveled and wind-tossed, her small body held two A-cup breasts and her right leg was strapped to the bed in a cast.

"Um, hello." Rukia said, a bit embarrassed.

"Hello." Orihime smiled and playfully saluted cheerfully.

"I-I-I need." Rukia stuttered sitting up. She urgently needed someone to talk to, but now that she had someone she was at a lost to say.

"It's okay, let me." Orihime said, used to confused patients fresh out of intensive care. "Your Lt. Kuchiki of the 1st Japanese Airborne Brigade correct?"

Rukia nodded solemnly.

"You were injured in an operation to find a weapons stash. Right before an insurgent set off an IED you along with Ranger Sgt. Hill opened fire and killed the insurgent." Orihime paused to check on how Rukia was taking the news, but her face was a stone mask. "With the sub-sequent detonation of the IED you dove and tackled an Afghan child, saving him from guaranteed death. You were knocked unconscious and soon excavated from the ruins of the kitchen as…as the mountain came down?"

"The house was built into a mountain, the kitchen was in the mountain half." Rukia explained with a voice she didn't know she had.

"Thank you." Orihime smiled, causing Rukia to blush. "Okay, so they dragged you, the family and the Ranger out the house. This is where a sub-sequent fire-fight with a mob of Afghan males as Corporal Hanataro tended you and Hill's wounds correct?"

Rukia shrugged and then began rolling her shoulders to get life back into them.

"A helicopter was dispatched and you as well as Cpl. Hanataro and Sgt. Hill were emergency evaced to outpost Dare Devil where Hill was cared for by their personal. From there you were flown to the regional Army airbase and then put on a wounded flight to Ramstein Airbase here in Germany. A lightning stormed kicked up right after you landed and flooded all the roads. One Lt. Shihouin flew through the storm to deliver you here so the doctors could operate on you. They removed several pieces of shrapnel from your right leg, set it and then tended to your burn injuries alongside the leftt half of your body. You then went into a light coma for the past week and a half."

"**A week and a half!"** Rukia's eyes must've went wide because Orihime hurried to comfort her.

"We made sure everything was alright, but you probably want to get some food in your system." Orihime said. "Anyways while you were asleep you've been all over the news as the 'Japanese Female Soldier'. The mission was high published in the U.S. and Europe. Head of the Japanese Ground Defense Force, General Eiji Kimizuka, even flew over and presented you with these ribbons. Here's a list."

Orihime held up a list of words in Japanese and presented Rukia with an ornate box of ribbons. She'd received the:

1st Defensive Memorial Cordon for winning a special citation, 19th Defensive Memorial Cordon for serving as a Lieutenant, 39th Defensive Cordon for serving in Middle Eastern conflicts and 40th for serving international events.

Rukia only had eyes for one thing however. A metal box carved out of ivory and bronze which Orihime had been carrying since picking up Rukia's clipboard. Gently pushing open the oiled lid, a tear came to her eye at the sight. Third Class Order of the Rising Sun in recognition of international relations improvement and promotion of Japanese discipline and skill in the heat of combat. Third highest order a Japanese citizen could receive and awarded in the name of the Holy Emperor of Japan himself.

Rukia suddenlt felt heady as her hands shook violently, threatening to drop the medal. A single round red ruby stone enamored the middle with waves of white leaves flowing off. A white with red trim cord formed the neck-piece to an award that even her older brother hadn't achieved. Byakyua…what would he think? Would he proud that she finally brought glory to the Kuchiki name or angry at Rukia's success over him?

So overcome with emotion, Rukia found herself crying into her palms helplessly as everything she'd been feeling flowed out. She suddenly felt two arms encircle her stomach and pull her torso in close. Not even caring Rukia buried her face in Orihime's chest, honor be damned. She stayed there for what felt like forever until Orihime excused herself promising to be right back with food. Wiping the remnants of tears from her eyes Rukia tried to chide herself on her shameful display, but failed laughing.

She didn't even worry about if she would walk again, her honor as a Japanese soldier and citizen would boost her up enough! Speaking of being boosted up, Rukia's little pistol had risen up at the proximity of Orihime's breasts to her face. Unsure of how long the nurse would be, Rukia bit her lip as her member released several pangs for release. If she really had been in a coma for a week and a half then she hadn't cum for a full two week and then some. She would have to cum more than she ever had before to get all of the backed up cum out.

Her hand creeping underneath the covers, Rukia shifted her un-casted leg which was the only thing stopping her cock from pitching a tent. Grabbing the base of her erection Rukia was abruptly interrupted by Orihime as she returned with food. Rukia hastily turned over her left side so that she was facing away from the door. Orihime didn't even notice as she began work herself into a furious monologue of how cool Rukia was as she handed the Lt. her food over her shoulder.

"Ikamandatsu!" She said, surprising Rukia slightly.

Her erection abating slightly, but never fully going away, Rukia devoured the ham and cheese sandwich and the one after that and the one after that until she felt like she'd eaten a month's worth of rations.

"Come on, let's get you all cleaned up. You haven't been cleaned since your surgery.

Freezing up, Rukia hastily declined Orihime's washtub and rag wet with warm water. "Come on, don't be like that we're both girls here." Orihime coaxed which elicited a snort of disbelief from Rukia.

Wrestling with Rukia, Orihime succeeded in yanking the veteran onto her back and pinning her arms to her sides.

"See, that wasn't…so…bad…?" Orihime's smile slowly dropped from her face as something hard jabbed her in the side…and it wasn't little.

Yanking the covers back, Orihime let loose a gasp at Rukia's futanari dick. Her 8 inch member (20.32 cm) was just hard, it was raging. Veins bulged obscenely along her thick white dick until reaching her bulbous mushroom like head which was purple in pent of anger. Despite her painful hard-on, her foreskin still covered her dick partially, her crowns poking out of the sheath. Rukia released a moan as she fought the urge to jerk off her painfully hard dick.

"It hurts." Rukia moaned, gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles.

"S-so this is why your gender is 'N/A'?" Orihime said in disbelief. "Wait what hurts? Your leg?"

"No, my dick!" Rukia snapped.

"**How much of an airhead can you be?" **Rukia said to herself as precum dribbled down her shaft.

Going red, Orihime puffed up her chest slightly and looked at Rukia with a look of caring.

"It's my job to alleviate any pain my patients receive." Orihime said both shaky-firmly.

"What do you me- URKK!"

Orihime had peeled back the rest of Rukia's foreskin suddenly causing a thick glob of precum to shoot up from Rukia's curved cock and land on her stomach. Placing a firm hand on Rukia's muscular stomach, Orihime leaned in until her face was just inches from Rukia's. Acting on instinct, Rukia wrapped he right hand around Orihime's neck and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues warred in each other cheeks as both girls fought ferociously for dominance with intensity that wasn't present a few seconds ago.

Sliding her hand along Rukia's engorged cock, Orihime felt Rukia cry out in pleasure in her mouth and more precum spurt into her hand. Realizing Rukia's weakness, Orihime began dominating Rukia's mouth while jerking her staff with her own precum as lube. The only sound within the room was the smacking of Orihime's warm hand every time it reached Rukia's enlarged testicles. Feeling her release beginning to grow in its urgency.

"I'm gonna cum!" Rukia yelled, pushing Orihime back, breaking the trail of saliva between their mouths.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Orihime manage to say as she turned her head to Rukia's cock.

Just in time to get a facial from a power cumshot with Rukia's thick semen. Her cock jerking for a good 15 seconds as she released the most powerful load in her life. Her cock turning off like a switch was flipped; it suddenly deflated leaving Rukia exhausted beyond all belief. Orihime's face was almost completely covered with thick cum which forced a bubble of laughter up from Rukia despite the circumstance.

Scooping a fingerful of thick cum off her cheek, Orihime sampled it and immediately fell in love with the salty-sweet taste. Devouring the rest of Rukia's cum, Orihime turned back to the soldier who was now fast asleep. Then and there she felt something more than nurse and her patient and a string within her heart that she hadn't felt since her brother's death was strummed. Blushing redder than a bottle of ketchup Orihime fixed her uniform and grabbed the clipboard before rushing out the room. However she instinctually knew she would be back and she was.

**(ScarsScarsScars)**

For the next week and a half, Rukia focused on healing alongside her personal Medical Center assigned nurse. They could be seen wondering the hospital at varying distances from Rukia's room once she got the cast off. She had strength building classes in the afternoon, before and after lunch time. Every day without fail, Rukia would gently squeezed Orihime's hand after strength building and they would retire to Rukia's personal room.

It always began with a hot and heavy make out session as Rukia groped Orihime's thick and firm ass and breasts from her sitting position on the bed. Rukia would tell Orihime how she needed her and Orihime would reply with the same as their relationship deepened. It always ended with a hand job much to Rukia's frustration. Don't get her wrong, it was satisfying, but she was still too backed up from the week she in a coma and one hand job a day wasn't doing it for her. She'd quietly brought up sex once as the spoon together in Rukia's bed after they had finished their afternoon handjob.

"I can't just do that Rukia." Orihime said laughing and waving her hands in front of her face rapidly as she hopped out the bed and quickly got dressed. "I promised my brother to marry first."

Fuming, Rukia stayed mad for the rest of the day, night and following morning. That fuming had turned into worry however as the clock turned to 10:00 a.m. Orihime was an hour and a half late and Rukia was starting to worry. Adjusting her Medical Center issued pajamas, Rukia put on her slippers before grabbing her crutches. Exiting her room, Rukia worked her way down the hallway with her medal bouncing proudly on her chest. She'd become good friends with other injured armed personal of Afghanistan and had earned the moniker Lady Liberty for her painful treatment to perverted soldiers and their nurse victims.

"Yo Frank." Rukia called into the room closest to her as she passed by, but froze in her place. "Sgt. Hill?"

The very same Sgt. Hill who had been in the kitchen the day of the incident was propped in a clean white bed reading a book.

"Who called me? Huh-oh it's you!" He waved her in happy to see a familiar face, but Rukia had moved way before that.

"How ar-"

"What happened to the rest of the team?" Rukia let out in one long hurried breath.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were passed out." Hill closed 'Paradise Lost' and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to bring up every last detail he remembered. "After the explosion and you were knocked out, they came and dug us out. The mother from the family had been killed instantly because she was directly across from the fridge. The only reason that kid survived was because you tackled him and the only reason you survived was because by the time the explosion happened you were 3/4s past the fridge so only your left leg was lit."

All made rational sense in Rukia's mind as she urged Hill onwards.

"Well they reached the kids first, then they dragged you and me up afterwards. You should've seen it, the whole house was coming down and everything and that Captain of yours!" Hill sucked in a breath of excitement and winced. "He threw you over his shoulders, grabbed the kid and tucked him under one arm and he dragged me by scruff of my uniform all the way to the porch."

Rukia couldn't help but swelling with pride at her Captain's actions.

"I was still out of it after the whole explosion and ear thing you know?" He rubbed the stump were his left ear use to be gingerly. "But you were a lot worse, you blood practically spurting out of your leg burns all over your left side. The villagers finally lost it after the house collapsed and a few pulled out some AKs and started letting loose. The whole time you were screaming bloody murder as that small guy struggled to stop the bleeding and Captain Kurosaki yelled at you to shut up."

Rukia smiled at this, she found herself drawing up a chair so she wouldn't stay on her feet for too long. Other soldiers in the hallways sensed a story and quietly leaned against the door frame to listen. Even Hill's roommate, a man with 3rd degree burns across his body, turned his bandaged head to listen to the story.

"So finally the chopper got there and picked me, you and the medic up and took us back to Outpost Dare Devil. The doctors there said they could treat my ear wound as soon as the chopper landed, but you required even more help. So they sent the chopper on to the airfield so you could be flown here. What the doctors didn't realized until later was that I had shrapnel of wood stuck in chest, so they sent me on the next helo out. A few days of flight later and a surgery and here I am. I was there when the team got back to the base however and Lt. Jacob briefed me on what had happened afterward."

Rukia focused on Hill's words as they concerned Ichigo as well as the rest of her squad.

"There weren't any other choppers in the area and the one they did have was taking you to an air field so the group fought their way through Taliban reinforcements to the road where they hijacked two trucks and drove them back to base. The only other wounded was a Canadian dude and that was because he got tossed by an RPG explosion."

Rukia breathed a sigh of release. Her team was okay, everybody was fine! Thanking Hill force his time, Rukia left the room to chorus of cheers and slaps on the back from other soldiers. A weight lifted from her shoulders, Rukia barely felt down about Orihime's absence, she was sure there was a perfectly good reason. Taking the elevator down to the front desk, Rukia asked nurse Isane what was going on with Orihime.

"Inoue? Oh it's nothing serious, Colonel Unohana looked at her schedule and said she'd been working too many days for too many hours and banned her from the hospital for 3 days on threat of suspension."

Rukia breathed a sigh of release which immediately contracted within her lungs. If Orihime was gone, that means she would have to jerk herself off! The realization of such a lonely task after a full week of amazing hand jobs, almost made Rukia lose the will to live. Thanking nurse Isane, Rukia hobbled away on her crutches, her head downcast which probably was a bad idea in the largest Ameircan hospital outside the states.

"Ouch!" Rukia yelled after running into someone and falling on her ass. "I'm sorry, I should've paid attention to where I was walking."

Tilting her head up, Rukia was greeted with the sight of ebony with curves in all the right places wearing a USAF jumpsuit. The suit was somehow zipped up over a pair of busty EE-cup breasts and a truly massive ass, everyone had their had turnings whenever she took a step.

"There, you are!" The pilot said standing up.

"Do I know you?" Rukia asked confused as the woman helped her up from the ground.

"I'm the pilot that flew you over once you got back from the Middle East, during the whole storm thing. Lieutenant Yourichi at your service." She gave a little half-hearted salute.

"Oh, thank you for that." Rukia said tearing her eyes off Yourichi's breasts.

"No problem, so how are you holding up?"

They continued like this for the next five minutes or so until the need to use the restroom took over Rukia. Quickly excusing herself from the conversation, Rukia hobbled to the nearest bathroom and relieved herself in one of the stalls. Exiting the stall and washing her hands, Rukia ran into Yourichi once more who had just used the bathroom as well. That's when it happened. Since Rukia was so small the smallest pajama pants the Medical Center could offer were still too long, therefore Rukia had to cuff them at the bottom. Leaving the bathroom stall Rukia had forgotten to do that and as a result one of her crutches landed on the edge of her pajama leg and with the next step, Rukia's pajamas were pulled down.

Eeping, Rukia dropped both crutches in favor of pulling her pants up which led to her literal downfall.

"Are you alright?" Yourichi asked running up.

"Yeah, just a little wardrobe malfunction." Rukia muttered still clutching her now untied pants.

"About that, I could've swore I saw something…must have been one of your crutches." Yourichi said suspiciously.

Getting nervous, Rukia stuttered an agreement and moved to go around Yourichi. Holding her hand out, the tall black woman stopped her and eyed her with two laser like cat eyes. The yellow iris darted up and down Rukia's body, lust showing through them like sunlight through a window. In one fluid movement, Yourichi pushed opened the big stall door and lightly tapped Rukia chest which sent the black-haired woman off balanced as she stumbled backwards.

Hitting the stall wall relatively slowly, Rukia turned her eyes to her aggressor who was locking the stall door. Turning back on Rukia, Yourichi eyed her victim with a predatory gaze while Rukia prepared to do something drastic. Darting forward, Yourichi grabbed at Rukia's pants with both hands, while Rukia was helpless unless she wanted to fall once more. Pantsing Rukia in one swift motion, Yourichi let out a gasp in shock at Rukia's no so little secret.

"How the hell did you keep this thing hidden?" Yourichi smiled lewdly looking up at Rukia.

"We really shouldn't be doing this in the Center's bathroom!" Rukia hissed.

Ignoring Rukia, Yourichi turned the flaccid member over in her hands, eyeing it appreciatively.

"Look at all this foreskin, Japanese dicks are so cute!" Grinning, Yourichi fondled Rukia as she moaned softly trying to restrain herself. Her dick was on a completely different circuit however as it began grow under Yourichi's soft care.

"Stop this." Rukia whispered, not truly wanting it to end.

"All the chub on your big friend here says different." Yourichi said at Rukia's semi-erection. "I wonder what would happen if I did THIS!"

Quickly grabbed Rukia's foreskin, Yourichi pulled it back causing Rukia's member to shoot as glob of precum and quickly rise up into a full erection. Moaning loudly, Rukia went weak at the knees for a moment as she fell down on the closed toilet seat.

"Looks like somebody's foreskin is a little sensitive." Yourichi smiled. "And look at these glands, their fucking huge!"

Opening her mouth Yourichi released her long tongue and licked Rukia's sensitive head, sending a shiver up Rukia's spine. Resisting the urge to cum right off the bat, Rukia sat there as Yourichi's tongue trailed up and down her shaft. She'd flick the head a couple times, lick down the shaft and then kiss Rukia's balls before working her back up in reverse.

Once she'd decided Rukia had enough 'cleaning' Yourichi grabbed the rock hard member and slid it into her mouth. Sucking on the tip like a vacuum, Yourichi worked her tongue over the head of Rukia cock while fondling her breast with her free hand. Unable to take anymore, Rukia grabbed the back of Yourichi's purple hair and shoved her cock down her throat.

"I'm gonna cum!" Rukia yelled biting her lip as she humped Yourichi's surprised face.

Her hips bucking Rukia released a wave of semen down Yourichi's throat with her backed up stores of semen. Choking at the surprise face-fuck, Yourichi pulled back sputtering and received several thick strands directly to the face. Collapsing back onto the toilet, Rukia breathed heavily as Yourichi fingered the cum on her face in glee.

"Mmmm, it's like the perfect mixture between salty and sweet." Yourichi said as she hurried devoured the rest of the cum which might a sharp contrast on her ebony features. "Well I hope you get better soon Lt. Kuchiki." Yourichi said getting up to leave.

"Wait! Can I fuck you?" Rukia grabbed Yourichi's hand on more of instinct than anything else and immediately retracted her hand at the loud lewd statement. So many days of just hand jobs had only stimulated Rukia's desired to go further and with Orihime that just wasn't happening. Rukia's penis even echoed her mind for once as it had gotten even harder, curving upwards and bulging with veins.

Genuinely surprised, Yourichi brought her hand up to her chin in the classic thinking motion. If she were to get caught getting pounded by a Japanese dickgirl she would most definitely get in trouble, however that was a pretty big dick Rukia was sporting and it looked painfully hard as well.

"Alright, ONE quickie." Yourichi said as Rukia thanked her.

It wasn't as if Rukia was a virgin, she had a girlfriend back in Japan and the night before she shipped off for basic they had gone all the way. Well, technically speaking Rukia came after the third thrust and passed out but it still counted in her books. Pulling out a condom from her flight suit Yourichi opened it and slid over Rukia's throbbing curved sword.

"Does it usually curve like that?" Yourichi asked as she unzipped her suit.

"Only when I'm really aroused." Rukia as she stroked herself in anticipation.

Unzipping her flight suit, Yourichi pulled one arm out and then the other before sliding the suit down to her ankle. Rukia's penis practically jumped in glee at the ebony goddess before it. Yourichi's shapely figure was most definitely hidden by the suit as her tone stomach huge blacks ass made her overwhelming. That bright red thong and lack of bra didn't hurt her case either. Her grey flight suit dropping to her ankles, Yourichi ran her hands along her body, cupping her breasts from Rukia's increasing pleasure. Her hands intertwined themselves above her head, she gyrated her body sensually to an unheard beat. Turning around, Yourichi revealed the sole tattoos on her body.

'_Big Dicks' _on her left cheek and _'Ride Free'_ on the other with a little red heart dotting each eye. Rukia almost busted a nut at the sight, and sure as hell didn't restrain herself. Grabbing Yourichi's ass, Rukia yanked it down while thrusting upwards with her cock; impaling Yourichi in one swift motion. Both of the of the girls yelled out in pleasure, each fighting a premature orgasm. Remaining still, both of them gradually adjusted to each other's presence.

"Fuck, fuck fuck, so big." Yourichi moaned as Rukia's thick fat member pulsed wildly within her.

"Stop squeezing me so tight!" Rukia said grabbing Yourichi's mammoth tits.

"I'm gonna start moving." Yourichi said, her immobility causing waves of sexual frustration to flow up her body.

Planting her boots on the floor, Yourichi lifted herself up off Rukia's cock until just her enlarged glands remained. Her balls clenching, Rukia bit her lip as she watched Yourichi's pussy juice roll down her cock and onto her cum churning ball sacks. Dropping her ass with a wet smack on Rukia's lap, Yourichi's mouth popped open as Rukia's member filled her up, pushing against the walls of her pussy with its larger than average circumference.

"I'm cumming!" Rukia yelled, sinking her hands into Yourichi's soft ass.

As load bigger than anything she'd felt in years boiled up within her balls as yelled in pleasure. Spurts of the white thick liquid rolled out of Yourichi's pussy as Rukia filled up and shattered the condom with the volume and force of her ejaculation.

"Fuck!" Yourichi cursed as she sensed the condom break within in her, but she could hardly concentrate as Rukia kept spurting rope after sticky rope into her pussy.

Coming down from her massive load, Rukia began thrusting upwards right away with her still throbbing dick. She knew she should feel pain in her injured leg, but at the moment she was bit pre-occupied with the black woman riding her dick. Using hard, fast thrusts, Rukia slammed her cock in and out of Yourichi causing the woman's tongue to loll out slightly.

"Fuck, fuck me harder!" Yourichi moaned as she squeezed her tits together. "You're going so deep!"

Extending a finger Rukia licked it and then shoved it Yourichi's ass without warning.

"Mother fuckerrrrr!" Yourichi yelled as she orgasmed.

The squeeze of the tight black pussy around her dick was too much as Rukia emptied her balls sack completely with more hard spurts of her virile seed. Spent, Yourichi shakily dismounted Rukia's lap, tons of excess cum spilling into the toilet. Her knees shaky from the intense fuck session, Yourichi quickly pulled on her flight suit and left without a word, leaving Rukia sitting on a toilet with her cock covered in cum and hanging over her leg. After a few minutes of mental preparation, Rukia managed to pull her pants on and get up to her feet.

Surprisingly enough her leg didn't explode in pain like she thought it would. If anything the throbbing in her leg had gotten less intense after she had sex. However she was completely exhausted, there's no way she was going to Strength building today. Reaching her room, Rukia barely landed on the bed before passing out into a fitful Orihime filled sleep.

**(ScarsScarsScars)**

Waking up with a jolt the next day, Rukia shook of the remnants of her dream as she used the bathroom. She had been fighting with Orihime who turned into the insurgent from the house and exploded into a tidal wave of bunnies that drowned her. Weird? Yeah she knew. Leaving the bathroom Rukia went about her day the same as usual, talking to Hill, strength building followed by lunch. It wasn't until she was heading back to her room to deposit some money in the spank bank when she was veered off of her course.

A nurse walked up to her asked her to follow. Confused, Rukia obliged none-the-less as she led through a series of corridors. Depositing Rukia at a pair of double doors, the nurse performed an about face and left Rukia there. Thoroughly confused Rukia pushed opened the cracked door with her good foot and crutched in. It was a nice office with two sets of book cases and an expensive looking desk in the middle. Behind the desk was a mature woman with pure alabaster skin. Her raven hair came down and was tied into a single ponytail down the front of her white doctor's coat. She was head of rehabilitation Col. Unohana Retsu.

Unlike most of the other doctors she didn't wear her BDUs; instead she preferred the standard doctor uniform. She had on a white coat, and a blue turtle-neck under-shirt as well as a tight black knee-length leather skirt. Everything about her was professional and exuded the aura of 'all about businesses' so greatly that it filled up the room with ease. Her breasts were completely covered much to Rukia's dismay as she tell that Unohana possessed some truly magnificent milk jugs, usually only possessed by mothers.

"Nice to see you've made it here in a timely manner." Unohana smiled gently and the aura was lifted from the room and replaced by one of motherly love.

Standing up, Unohana tucked a clipboard with Rukia's pictured clipped to it under her arm and moved around the Japanese veteran to close her blinds to the hallway. Still smiling Unohana directed Rukia to a chair in front of her desk and sat back down in her seat.

"I know what you've been doing in my hospital Lt. Kuchiki." Unohana said simply.

Rukia felt her breath catch in her throat which brought on a fit of coughing as her blood ran cold.

"I-I don't-"

"Don't lie to me Lieutenant." Unohana cut her off, still smiling gently.

Gulping, Rukia struggled to look directly at Unohana's serene visage as shame over took her.

"W-what are you going to do?" Rukia said after a moment of pause.

Unohana took a moment to take a sip of her coffee before answering.

"Luckily for you, I have a particular _interest _in humans of your specific gender." Unohana said placing the end of her pen to her lip. "In short I intend to document everything about you and I mean more than just the tests Orihime does on you and Strength building exercises."

They stood watching each other as an uncomfortable silence blanketed an uncomfortable situation. Rukia had no desire for her _parts_ to be put down on any clipboard or under any microscope. Considering how much of an embarrassment the Medical Center would take vs. how much embarrassment she would take, Rukia began to consider alright refusing Unohana's advancements.

"Of course I could tell Pvt. Inoue just how hard you were fucking Captain Yourichi in the bathroom yesterday." Unohana said tapping her pen on the desk.

Rukia froze as her gaze locked onto her legs. Orihime COULD NOT find out about Yourichi, she'd be crushed. Over the week they'd grown closer than they should've become under normal circumstances. Orihime was even asking about military bases in Japan she could '_check out_' for a period of time. Rukia would be a moron to let someone like Orihime slip through her fingers.

"What are you going to do?" Rukia growled her gaze still down.

"Look at me Lieutenant and drop the tone." Unohana laughed, a musical like sound undeniably.

Looking up, Rukia locked eyes with the Colonel and then let her shoulders slump defeated.

"Aw, come on it won't be that bad. Think about it as helping a doctor with her research." Unohana pressed an intercom button. "Isane please report to my office immediately."

The silver haired nurse showed up mili-seconds later, smoke coming off her heels. The 6 foot 1 inch woman was well known to be Unohana's messenger as well as long arm of the law when it came to discipline and good order. Her silver hair and ornamental beads had become sort of trademark around the center as you always knew Isane was coming by the jingle they made as she walked.

"Yes, Colonel?" Isane asked, glancing at Rukia.

"Close the door and lock it." Unohana ordered.

Doing so, Isane eyes occasionally glanced at the flustered looking Rukia as she stood in front of Unohana's desk.

"You'll be assisting me and Lt. Kuchiki in a '_controlled'_ experiment." Unohana smiled which sent shivers up both Rukia's and Isane's spines. "Now if you would please help our comrade here with her pants, I have to take some measurements."

Visually stiffening at the order, Isane performed a slow about face to face the beet red Rukia. As Unohana reached into her pocket, Isane released a small yelp and fidgeted as she bent over. Her hands shaking, she undid Rukia's pajama bottom and them down to her ankles. Unohana stood directly off to the side, smiling as she scribbled down note on her clipboard.

"Undergarments as well Isane." Unohana said expectantly smiling.

"I'm sorry about this." Isane whispered, flushed red with embarrassment. "I don't know what my colonel is making you do, but please bear with it."

"I think I should be saying the same to you." Rukia gulping as she locked eyes with Unohana.

Isane began ask what Rukia meant, but once she pulled down Rukia's medical center issued panties she no longer had the voice to speak. Since arriving here, Rukia had become accustom to the look on a female's face when they discovered her package. With that said, she was caught off guard by the stars glowing in Isane's eyes.

"D-dick." She murmured in joy, which slightly weirded Rukia out.

"That's right Isane, now go ahead and give it the royal treatment." Unohana encouraged, cocking her head slightly.

Wasting no time, Isane enveloped the slight chub of Rukia's mostly flaccid member easily. Then and there the black haired woman had an epiphany; here she was in a hospital where every other nurse wanted her dick. Back in Japan under Byakuya's watchful gaze and security she lucky to get 30 minutes alone much less a female. Resolving to enjoy her time here at the medical center, while keeping Orihime's trust, Rukia let her head fall back and a soft moan pass by her lips. The only sounds in the room were the A/C, Unohana's speedy writing and a wet sucking sound every time Isane bobbed her head on Rukia's rapidly hardening member.

While her mouth worked on Rukia's dick, Isane's hand was fondling Rukia's balls and to a great effect. She soon felt Rukia's hand on top of hers squeezing even more firmly than she had. Taking this as advice she increased her fondling intensity and got a soft "fuck yes" from Rukia in approval. While one of her hands worked Rukia's balls, the other was inside her BDU pants, plunging three fingers in and out of her sopping pussy. With the Lt. almost fully erect inside her mouth, Isane used her tongue to peel back Rukia's foreskin with ease even as her cheeks were sunken to indicate how hard she was sucking of Rukia's blow-pop.

"Oh fuck!" Rukia yelled as she felt her testicles contract.

"That enough Isane!" Unohana barked.

The silver headed girl withdrew her head and hands immediately much to Rukia's horror.

"You forget why I brought you here Lt. Rukia." Unohana smiled.

Pulling out a ruler and some measuring tape; she measured Rukia's length, girth and even her balls. All the while, Rukia fidgeted with the need to release a sticky wet load from her pulsing erection.

"Alright Kotetsu, you may now collect a sample." Unohana said while clucking is disapproval.

"What?!" Rukia snapped instantly at Unohana's reaction to her painfully hard dick.

"I just assumed your penis would be bigger than it is, I have no idea how you pleased Yourichi and Orihime with that thing." Unohana said remorsefully.

Opening her mouth to retort, her reply of anger turned into one of pleasure as Isane enveloped her 8 inch cum cannon in one go. Yelling explicitly, Rukia grabbed Isane's head and held it down as she shot her hot strands of cum inside the NCO's mouth. Her cock turning off like a faucet, Rukia collapsed back into her seat thoroughly satisfied. Her mouth pursed, Isane held up the beaker she had been given and emptied the contents of her mouth into the clear container much to her and Rukia's dismay.

"**What a waste." **They both thought at the same time as Unohana took the beaker sloshing with fresh cum.

"Alright Master Sergeant, please assume the position over my desk." Unohana commanded more than asked.

Complying rapidly, Isane laid herself spread eagle across Unohana's desk and unbuttoned her pants to allow them to slide down to her ankles where she kicked them off. Rukia was presented with the sight damp panties and the sound of a remote control vibrator doing its job well. True enough to he ear's prediction, a pink cord ran from Isane's panties to a device bandaged to her leg.

"Alright Ms. Kuchiki. I believe you are very well versed in which parts go where." Unohana said as she flipped to the next page on her clipboard.

Still angry at Unohana's earlier jab, Rukia stood up and glared at the colonel.

"Let's see what your sergeant thinks about my _little_ friend." Rukia smiled evilly as she roughly grabbed the tall woman's ass cheeks.

Steadying her throbbing dick, Rukia slammed it home in powerful balls deep thrust. A fat cock deep inside her, combined with a buzzing sex-toy stimulating her clitoris was too much for the sergeant who yelled out as her pussy began clenching and squirting. Rukia wasn't looking at Isane's figure at all; she only had eyes for the slightly troubled Unohana as her smile faltered. It was like the two women were having sex through Isane's body, a practical threesome. Coming down from her orgasm, Isane yelled encouragements at the punisher of her pussy.

"Fuck yes! Give me that fucking fat dick!" Isane's mouth was wide open as Unohana's slowly fell piece by piece. "Oh my god, your dick is the BEESSSSTTTT!"

Rukia was moving like a piston now with sharp deep thrusts in Isane's pink folds. With every other movement of her hips her slick with sweat balls slapped Isane's shaved pussy. Rukia was trying her best to turn her moans into grunts of anger as Isane's pussy wrapped around her dick like something straight from heaven. With her walls had been moistening in excitement since the morning when Unohana had placed that vibrating toy on her clit. Now Rukia faced almost no resistance as she brutalized Isane's cunt with little resistance.

"I'm cumming!" They both yelled at the same time.

Screaming, Isane clenched down on Rukia's dick as Rukia pulled out gave Isane's ass more than few thick strands. Breathing heavily, Isane looked up embarrassed at her commanding officer who was watching the whole thing and scribbling furiously, erasing and scribbling more on a clipboard that covered her face. Unbeknownst to Isane, Rukia had the stamina of a lion in heat and she was far from done. Spreading Isane's ass cheeks, Rukia tongued her puckered anus and quickly delved inside.

"W-what?! No not there!" Isane cried out at the intrusion.

Ignoring Isane, Rukia stood back up on her tip-toes and prodded at Isane's virgin ass with her rock hard spear. Silently screaming in pain, Isane whimpered as Rukia slowly slid until she balls deep in the taller woman. Giving her time adjust, Rukia looked directly at Unohana who looked back in utter disbelief. Isane began to wiggle her ass to show that the pain had turned mostly into in pleasure. Wasting no time, Rukia planted one leg on the desk for leverage and began reaming Isane's deflowered backdoor. Sweating harder with each thrust, Rukia unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the side.

Now fully naked, Rukia allowed the sweat from her exertions to roll down her A-cup breasts and down her abs. Without Unohana knowing she began to bite her bottom lip, clipboard half-filled with information forgotten. Her hand snaked downwards, as she unconsciously shed her white lab coat, until it reached the bottom of her skirt. Isane face was a visage of un-godly pleasure, her tongue waved freely as a tiny trail of drool rolled down her cheek and onto the floor. All embarrassment in the fact that her commanding officer and mentor was watching her get a furious dicking up her ass was gone. Lifting up the hem of her skirt, Unohana was shocked to find herself rapidly moistening in her panties.

"**What am I doing?" This is for my research…"**

Whether she liked it or not, the events she had set in place had spiraled out of her control. The squeezing of Isane's ass finally proved too much for Rukia and her fuck-tool as she went balls deep for her third consecutive orgasm. With her ass being spanked red and a hot load of cum flooding her rectum, Isane came once more, her juices squirting on the carpeted floor. Locking eyes with Unohana once more, Rukia enjoyed the feeling of watching the seemingly all powerful woman flinch back in intimidation.

Unohana was not stranger to danger or sex, but it had been a while since her time back in the sex happy States or the war happy Afghanistan. Never-the-less it took her while to place the feeling that had forced itself into her stomach and curled into a knot. It was arousal. Not long ago it was her doing the arousing, but times had changed. Confronted with a being with even greater sexual stamina than she possible possessed Unohana had become weak at the knees and wet in between the legs.

Pulling out of the now unconscious Master Sergeant, Rukia had to fight with all her might to not collapse. Her leg felt fine, which was probably caused by the fact that she had the sex drive of a bull, but even a bull had its limits. She needed to remain strong and dominate in front of the colonel or all would be lost. She also needed to muster up one last load of thick seed. Controlling her breathing, Rukia moved around the desk even as Isane slumped to the floor with a delirious smile across her face and cum leaking out of her ass.

Coming to a halt in front of the flustered officer Rukia planted a firm hand on Unohana shoulder.

"So what else did you have planned for me?" Rukia asked, her dick dripping the remnants of Isane juices rolling of Rukia's cock and onto Unohana.

"Uh-I-I-I believe that we're finish for the today." Unohana stuttered and mentally cursed herself out. She had never been this out of control before!

"What if I'm not done for the day?" Rukia questioned, her dick bouncing up and down.

Unohana swallowed deeply, but otherwise remained silent.

"You know what I think when it comes to experiments?" Rukia asked, doing her best to remain upright. "It's often best when you include yourself as an independent variable."

Having no idea if what she just said made sense, Rukia reached down to rub her hand against Unohana's black laced panties. Grabbing the wet material, Rukia snapped it off in one sharp motion. Yelping in surprise, Unohana's yelp was cut short as Rukia's mouth pressed tightly against hers. Feeling Rukia's dominant tongue force itself into her surprised mouth, Unohana quickly gave way underneath the furious assault. Taking each of Unohana's legs in her small but deceptively strong arms. Lifting up the officer's legs, Rukia pushed them back until Unohana's ankles were on either side of her head.

Holding up Unohana's legs with one hand, Rukia pushed down her cock until it pressed against Unohana's folds.

"The moment you threatened me is the moment you sealed your fate. Don't worry you can learn about my dick as much as you LIKE!"

With her goal in sight, Rukia plunged down into Unohana's pussy with as much fury as her she could channel into her hips. Shifting her grip to Unohana's ass, Rukia allowed the older woman's legs to drape over her shoulders as she worked Unohana over like an animal.

"You're-so-fucking-deep!" Unohana yelled.

Despite how much she hated being dominated; Unohana couldn't help but enjoy getting a hard dick in her pussy after so long. Rukia wasn't even able to formulate words as she struggled to bust a nut too soon. The balls slapping against Unohana's plump round ass cheeks. Taking her hand, Rukia reached down and pinched Unohana's clitoris to push her over the edge. Screaming bloody murder, Unohana shook as an orgasm ripped through her body. Following suit, Rukia matched her scream with one her own as she pumped cum she didn't even know she had into Unohana's cunt. Unable to even function, Rukia finally surrendered herself into oblivion, but not before one passing comment.

"You-belong-to-me-now."

Then she was gone.

**(ScarScarsScars)**

After a long period of listlessly floating through a soothing blackness, Rukia woke up back in her bed with Orihime diligently cleaning her arms with a sponge.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Orihime smiled, which nearly blinded Rukia in it radiance.

Smiling back, Rukia slightly as a sudden realization washed over her. Well two actually. One, she no longer felt backed up down below, a fact proven by the lack of morning wood! Two, her legs barely felt any sort of sore-ness! The doctors had given her another month minimum before she could do anything by herself on her feet. Trying to see if she was dreaming, Rukia nearly bowled Orihime over as she swung both legs out of the bed and stood up.

"R-Rukia! How?!" Orihime gasped in shock and then delight.

"Vigorous exercises I guess." Rukia chuckled knowing good and well what kind exercising she'd been doing recently.

"We need to celebrate!" Orihime jumped smiling and then bolted out the room yelling something about pickled cake.

Sweat-dropping, Rukia slid on her issued pajama shirt before instinctively grabbing her crutches. Chuckling and with a smile on her face, she tucked the two pieces of metal under her arm and departed her room to return them to the front desk. With every step down the hall, more heads turned toward the walking miracle in their midst.

"How is she walking?"

"No freaking way!"

"Whiskey Tango Foxtrot is going on here!"

"You're not cool Gerald, don't even try it. Everyone here knows the phonetic alphabet."

A medal on her chest, a smile on her lips and a skip in her step. Rukia slammed her crutches onto the front desk startling the male nurse.

"I think you'll need these." Rukia smugly.

Executing an about face, Rukia sprinted from the hospital yelling 'FREEDOM'! Feeling the warm sun on her skin, Rukia celebrated freedom from the artificial lights all afternoon, simply walking around the outside of the hospital whistling. Either they didn't bother to send anyone or they couldn't find the escaped inmate because it began to get dark all too soon. Hopping off a swing, Rukia strolled back to the hospital whistling a nameless tune she'd heard an army drill instructor whistle.

Entering the building once again, Rukia seriously began to wonder what she planned to do now that she was free to do what-ever she wanted. Her squads tour would be ending soon, so that would be back in Japan doing only God knows what. Personally she wanted some place nice and quiet where she could relax with her awesome medal and enjoy a great view. Strangely enough, nobody was around. All the doors were opened, but most of the beds were empty save for the extreme patients. Slightly scared now, Rukia jogged back to her room and threw open the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Rukia kicked down the door.

Through some sort of strategic brilliance, Orihime had managed to fit everyone on her floor into her room along with a stand for some suspicious looking chocolate cake. Before Rukia could even respond, she was mobbed by all the other patients she had gotten to know and bonded with.

"You'll be leaving us soon, so let's get wasted before you go!" Hills yelled bringing out some malt-whiskey.

And get wasted they did as they partied well into the night as the patients overflowed into the corridor shouting their praise for Orihime's cooking to the high heavens. Even Yourichi, Unohana and Isane were there; although Rukia had the sinking feeling that Yourichi wanted something a little thicker on her slice of cake with the way she licked the icing off and winking at Rukia. Apparently she wasn't that mad about the un-intentional cream-pie she'd been given in the bathroom. Gulping, Rukia excused herself and rode the elevator down to the silent first floor in order to gather her wits and drop her buzz.

Around 3 in the morning the party died down and the soldiers slowly found their way, were dragged or helped along to their rooms. Returning to hers, Rukia saw that it was still cracked and peaked in. Sitting on her bed, Orihime was wiping tears from her eyes as she stared out the window.

"Orihime, what's up?" Rukia asked, entering her room and closing the door behind her.

"RUKIA?! No, don't look at me!" She hastened to wipe the tears from her eyes and cover her face.

Walking up, Rukia embraced the orange haired woman from behind. This was all it took to open the floodgates and Rukia soon found herself with a sobbing nurse crying into the nook of her neck. No words were needed in this exchange, they simply felt each other's pains, but they could do nothing about it. Eventually Orihime's sobs turned into sniffles as she sat up on the bed beside Rukia.

"Don't leave me here…I-I love you." Orihime, sniffled eyes red and looking longingly at Rukia.

Rukia voice caught in her throat and formed a knot at those words. The way her eyes puffed up because of the tears. The way her hair cascaded down her back, never inhibited. The way she clutched at Rukia shirt. They all tugged at Rukia's very soul.

"I love you too." Rukia murmured as she caressed Orihime's cheek.

Leaning in for a kiss, Rukia was eagerly met halfway as they initiated a ferocious lip-lock. She could taste the salt from Orihime's tears on her tongue, but Rukia didn't care. She'd never felt this way about anyone before in her life and nothing was going to change that. The kiss deepened as Rukia's aggressive nature began to assert itself in and out of Orihime's mouth. Rukia's hands moved from Orihime's olive cheeks to her ample waist where she grabbed herself a handful of ample flesh.

"I need you _right now._" Rukia pulling back and looking Orihime in the eyes.

This wasn't just an everyday need to get off, Rukia was passed that stage. This was a need to consummate her love for Orihime, something she going to do one way or another. Orihime didn't even put up an iota of resistance, she wanted this just as bad as Rukia, well considering she didn't have any male parts maybe a little less.

Diving in Rukia began leaving along Orihime's neck as she quickly ripped of her pink scrub top. Her breasts easily popped out in a simple black lace bra which Rukia snapped in one go. Moving downwards, Rukia allowed herself the pleasure of sucking on Orihime's breasts like a newborn while letting her hand sink into the malleable flesh.

"You're so good." Orihime breathed out quietly.

Quickly puffing up at the affirmation of her sexual prowess, Rukia stood up and dropped her pants. The chub from her tool was already visible against her boxers, although not at full mast quite yet.

"Lean back." Rukia commanded more than asked.

Falling back on the bed, Orihime continued to fondle herself. She'd never really masturbated that often before and when she did she hardly ever touched her breasts. She had no idea they felt this good! However when Rukia began stroking her meat into a deadly weapon, Orihime couldn't help but be entranced. The way Rukia aggressively worked it up and down. The redness of the crown and the precum flowing freely from the tips. All signs that Rukia was going to give Orihime as little sexual mercy as possible.

Reaching maximum curved potential, Rukia grabbed Orihime's ass and pulled it towards her. Prodding at Orihime's depths, Rukia released one let deep sigh and some advice.

"Try to relax."

Nodding furiously, Orihime still clenched harder at the covers as Rukia began to push her way in. Her breaths coming in short stuttered gasps, Orihime felt something too wide to be inside her feel every nook and cranny of her pussy like no dildo ever could. Unfortunately the pleasure was short lived as Rukia bumped against Orihime's hymen and stopped.

"Here we go, on 5. One, TWO!"

Shoving herself all the way in, Rukia struggled not fill Orihime with her seed prematurely as the feeling of a virgin pussy grabbing at her dick made her eyes water. Cursing herself for all the time she used that trick as a nurse, Orihime bit through the worst of the pain as both her and Rukia remained frozen in space as well as time for the next minute and a half.

"All right, I'm ready." Orihime said when the pain turned into a longing within her groin.

Looking a sprinter off the gun, Rukia pulled out bad slammed her entire length back in.

"Urk!" Was all Orihime was able to get out as she reached her most powerful orgasm to date.

Arching her back, Orihime clawed at Rukia back leaving light red love marks. Coming down from her first sex induced orgasm, Orihime smile and at Rukia and wrapped her hands around the black-haired woman's head.

"Give it to me hard and dirty." She purred, a bit taken back by her own words.

Needing no further encouragement, Rukia began to make love to Orihime with deep slow strokes. Occasionally she sped up, but she always slowed back down as she kissed and nibbled on Orihime. This wasn't a race, this was making love and Rukia intended to treat it as such. With every other movement her cock sliding out of Orihime covered in her overflowing pussy-juice more than anything.

Feeling her release imminent, Rukia had to abandon Orihime's top half in favor of going all out on her bottom one. The sound of Rukia's cock by itself made loud wet noises as she worked Orihime's pussy while rapidly approaching terminal fucking velocity.

"Harder, go harder!" Orihime cried running her hands over her face and through the air. "Give it all to me, impregnate me with your child!"

If anything could have made Rukia even harder, it was those 5 words. Screaming in sexual tension, Rukia began massaging Orihime clit as she rapidly approached her climax. The bed was creaking like mad and Orihime's juices were all over the floor as their exertions began to take their toll on one another.

"I'm gonna cum!" They yelled at the same time.

Giving one final powerful thrust, Rukia pushed Orihime further back onto the bed, allowing her to collapse on top of the orange haired woman as she pumped liters worth of cum inside of her vaginal walls. Unable to escape because Rukia's girthy dick effectively blocked Orihime's pussy, the fluids simply filled Orihime's womb and began to expand. Her stomach rising slightly at the copius amount of cum she'd been gifted. Orihime giggled in euphoria. Rolling off of her girlfriend, Rukia felt Orihime's giggle get inside of her and soon they were both laughing hysterically as cum flowed out of Orihime in droves.

"There's no chance in hell I'm leaving you here." Rukia breathed turning towards Orihime.

"There's no way in hell I'm staying here." Orihime said caressing Rukia's cheek.

"Good, because I already have a place in mind." Rukia smiled.

(**ScarsScarsScars)**

7 months later

"Oh my god, look at that!" Orihime yelled as she took yet another picture of the beach.

"I know it's gorgeous, but we need to get settled in honey." Rukia sighed as she adjusted her cover.

Without a doubt the beaches of Okinawa were one of the most beautiful place in the entire world. A natural wonder unto theirselves. Okinawa was also the place Orihime and Rukia had transferred to. Well to be specific, Orihime had transferred to 'Camp Shields', a U.S. Army Barrack. Rukia had transferred to Torii Station and joined the 10th area support group, responsible for support of U.S. troops in Asia. In this secluded side of the world, nothing could touch them.

"About time you got here!"

No. No, there's no way in hell that was…

"Yourichi?" Rukia asked flabbergasted and her jaw on the ground.

"Us too!" Isane smiled stepping out from behind Yourichi and accompanied by Unohana. "We all got transferred over with you!"

"So please take real good care of us, 'kay?" Yourichi purred.

"Rukia, what are they talking about?" Orihime asked sucking on her popsicle.

Ohhhhhhh, boy. This was gonna be quite different from what Rukia had in mind.

**Alright guys and that singular gal, that ends this commission sent in by ****DragonLord19D****. I know it's a bit late, but my computer started having keyboard trouble the Saturday before I could finish it out. Sorry about that buddy :P ! Anyways, I don't have time to lose; I'm already behind on my next commission so I'll see you guys later!**

**Oh and please leave a review, every time you do the amount you'll enjoy the next chapter multiplies by 2!**


	10. Futanari Street Justice

Futanari Street Justice

**Contains forced sex and that's about it.**

"Stay on the ground!" Risuki yelled her bright red pig tails bobbing up and down with her every move.

Risuki was average for her age of 23, but compared to the other officers on the police force she looked and felt short. She has a short fuse when she isn't around Guren and is quick to anger whenever someone mentions height for whatever reason. She envies Guren for her height, intellect and breast size compared to her C-cups.

"My good lady, this was all a misunderstanding." A suave looking teenager stood up from among the pile of nerds and geeks on the floor "I'm certain we can reach some sort of agreement."

Before he could take another step Risuki shot him in the face with her stun gun. Holstering the stun gun Risuki smiled evilly as he thrashed about on the floor.

"There is no misunderstanding, you all have been caught taking pictures of the girls getting dressed and undressed in their locker room you perverts!" Risuki yelled emphasizing each syllable with a stomp on top of somebody's testicles.

"I think that's enough Risuki." Guren said calmly walking around the corner.

After a final stomp Risuki sighed and hopped off the teenagers.

"You know how this thing makes me mad." Risuki grumbled kicking bits of exposed grass.

"Well here comes backup." Guren said stepping aside as several other officers swung around the back of the school and picked up all the offenders on one stretcher and shoved them all into a squad car.

Guren was taller than most standing at 6'2 and despite her smile she and DD-cups, she wasn't messed with for a reason. Her hair reaches her mid back but despite what her chief tells her to she refuses to cut it. She is completely calm when she is on a job and has a gentle smile on her face, but there is another side to her that few know or care to see. That was probably why she was put with the naturally hot head Risuki.

"Come on, we still have to investigate the locker room." Guren said patting Risuki on the head.

Leaving the back of the building they swung around and entered through the front. Risuki was giving every boy who came within 10 feet an undisguised look of hate for nearing Guren. Soon they reached the locker room where all the track girls were waiting outside.

"So what happened?" One girl asked.

"They've all been arrested." Guren said as always with a smile and a gentle tone.

"We still have to check the locker room for recording devices and the like." Risuki said her hands behind her head.

"Good. We don't want anything those perverts use in there." One girl said and was met with a chorus of approvement.

"It'll only take a few minutes." Guren said following Risuki in.

Locking the door behind them Guren proceeded to the far side of the locker room and began to sweep for camera devices of any kind. Risuki headed to the other end of the locker room and began to search as well, but was stopped by an open locker. Looking inside she found several see through bras and G-strings. Risuki's whole body stiffened as her mind began to wonder to girls with huge tits bouncing around the locker room with something that couldn't even be classified as underwear on.

With all that running through her mind it didn't take long for her cock to catch on and become harder than Trigonometry. Her genetic makeup was probably another reason she was partnered up with Guren as they both were Futas (would the plural be Futai?). Rolling up her knee length skirt Risuki quickly made sure no one was watching then unbuckled her 8 inch cock from her calf where it was strapped down. Her cock sprang up like a heavy weight boxer ready for the bell and I say heavy weight because her cock being abnormally thick she had large balls as well, at least the size of grapefruits.

Grabbing the frilliest G-string Risuki sat down on the bench.

"Makes me wonder how tight this girl is." Risuki muttered to herself before wrapping the G-string around her cock and beginning to stroke.

Her strokes were short sweet as she tried to pound out a quick climax as she inhaled the musty aromas of the girl's locker room. The sweet smell of female products drowned her senses and provided her with a nice soft cloud to get off on. Keeping one hand on her shaft she moved the other to fondle her balls which caused her to jump in pleasure and let out a short groan despite already knowing how good it will feel. Despite her eagerness to cum and rapid strokes she didn't climax until a minute later and when she did it was powerful. Biting her tongue to keep from screaming Risuki sprayed the G-string and the lockers opposite to her with her gooey cum.

Coming down from her orgasm Risuki looked up to see a disapproving Guren standing over her.

"What have I told you about masturbating in public?" She asked.

"N-not to." Risuki stammered slowly fastening her cock back to her leg sheath.

"You're lucky I have to find out where these cameras transmit to." Guren said her voice angry and low as she held up12 video recorders she'd collected.

Thanking god for saving her Risuki pulled down her skirt and ran to get a towel to clean up her mess. A few minutes later they exited the locker room with gentle smiles on their faces.

"We found these in the locker room." Guren said holding up the bag which held the cameras "Where could we find where they were being transmitted to?"

"C building second floor room C204" A girl immediately said her arms crossed and her gaze downward "That's where those freaks hang out at."

"We appreciate your help." Risuki said patting her on the shoulder (or at least trying to as the girl was so tall).

Getting direction from random students the duo eventually found the room after Risuki stomped on one guy's head for trying to peak under Guren skirt. Jiggling the handle to the door they found out it was locked tighter than a priestess' ass and believe me they both knew how tight that was. Giving Risuki the O.K. Guren stood to the side as Risuki unleashed her famous move.

"Flying Hell Kick!" She yelled smashing into the room.

Following behind her energetic partner, Guren observed the room while Risuki picked herself up from underneath the destruction she'd caused. The only light in the room came from the ridiculous amount of monitors. Almost every surface per sq. inch of the room was covered with monitors of varying sizes and quality. They all played separate reruns of the girls coming and leaving the locker room as well as changing clothes.

"Ho-ly Shit." Risuki said and before she could herself she was getting hard once more.

"Why did I have to get such a pervert for a partner?" Guren sighed out loud.

"Don't give me that crap; I've seen what you do with those prostitutes you bring home. That's borderline rape how rough you are." Risuki said hobbling back over to the door.

"A woman has needs." Guren replied simply.

"Do those needs include filling up hookers with your cum until they pass out then shoving a couple dollars in their clothes before dumping them off where you found them?" Risuki said as she replaced the door back to original spot.

"Yes and I suggest you stop talking about or I can find another way to get off at home." Guren said ever so calmly.

Shuddering Risuki closed her mouth and returned to looking at the reruns.

"Come on and help me find where these are being shown from." Guren said moving forward.

After a few minutes of searching they found a computer and an assortment of other technological do hickies they had no idea how to work. Putting her phallus shaped USB into the computer Guren waited while it downloaded all the recent footage. Once that was complete Guren whistled for Risuki to come back from the room she was searching.

"Do your thing partner." She flashed her infamous smile.

Walking out the room, all Guren heard was consecutive smashing and roars of rage for the next 30 seconds before Risuki came bouncing out the room holding a bat.

"Mission accomplished?" Guren couldn't help but say as they left the school grounds.

"Isn't it always." Risuki said sliding across the roof of the car before swinging in through the window.

Guren took the more plain approach and opened the door and sat down. Just another day for 2 futanari officers; one who watched too many American cop movies from the 70s, the other a sex maniac when she isn't working. Working together they cause so much collateral damage that they've already been cycled through 3 separate districts before making it to Tokyo. They stay in the same apartment together, except when Guren brings someone home then Risuki has to go next door. They eat at the same restaurant because Guren fucked the waitress into giving them on the house meals for life. Generally everything they had was because of Guren's sex drive leaving Risuki feeling like she wasn't helping out enough. To be fair it was hard to earn Guren's respect, but a week ago Risuki swore that she would and hasn't been giving up since.

"The Chief wants us to go patrol the streets downtown." Risuki said coming from the car back into the restaurant.

"Right now? Fuck." Guren sighed, her sweet angelic voice replaced by the voice of an uncaring high schooler.

"We could finish our food." Risuki said munching on her fries.

What Guren didn't know is that Risuki didn't do it for her, but because of the fact that she was still semi-hard from the waitress coming over and basically smothering her face in her breasts when she leaned over. Finishing up her food and calming her erection, Risuki noticed Guren eyeing a couple University girls laughing it up across the restaurant. Sighing Risuki stood up and walked directly into Guren's line of sight.

"You were about to bring somebody home weren't you?" Risuki said dragging the taller woman to her feet.

"Not just somebody. Twins!" Guren pointing to twin students in the corner of the Restaurant.

As soon as Guren crossed the thresh hold into society her entire demeanor changed on an instant. She straightened up, her angelic voice returned and she said you're welcome after holding the door for an elderly couple. Risuki had started categorizing her split personality into Yin Guren and Yang Guren. Yin Guren drinks, fucks daily (almost hourly), treats Risuki like she's underneath her and couldn't care less about the world. Yang Guren is always smiling, concentrates on the task at hand, respects Risuki and wants to help the world and everyone in it.

"You can drive this time." Guren said getting in on the left side.

Sliding into the rather small squad car and pulling out of the alleyway where the restaurant was located, Risuki took off toward downtown Tokyo. Merging into the flow of traffic on the highway Risuki jumped a bit when she felt Guren's freezing hand on her exposed calf right below her skirt. Looking over Risuki sighed when she saw that Guren was knocked out which was strange since she always concentrated on her job in Yang mode.

Risuki immediately knew something was up when Guren's hand began to pull back her skirt ever so slowly. Her hand was cold as ice, but as smooth as silk and caused goose bumps to rise on her leg as she moved up it. Glancing over at Guren once more Risuki was shocked to see that it was Yin not Yang that was in the car with her.

"Is something wrong _partner_?" Guren rolled the word off her tongue.

"I-I-I d-don't know." Risuki stuttered trying to keep focus on the road despite the fact that her skirt now revealed her cock.

Risuki gasped sharply as Guren seized her cock with her cold hands and started to get hard right away despite how much she didn't want to.

"My, my look at a who is an early riser." Guren laughed airily as her partner squirmed under her ministrations.

"I don't t-t-think we should be doing this while I'm driving or at all for the matter." Risuki said clenching the steering wheel with a bone white grip and breathing short and shallow breaths.

Ignoring her partner's complaints Guren slowly began to stroke Risuki wide cock with both her hands.

"I've never really noticed how thick you were _Risuki_." Guren said once again flicking the word off her tongue. "All this time I could have had fun with you instead of all those girls.

Risuki swallowed deeply, this is just what she needed, her roommate actually paying her attention and people Guren paid attention to usually got fucked. Despite her willingness to do whatever whenever Risuki had no desire to get her pussy destroyed by the monster Guren called a cock. What could she do about it though?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Guren transitioned from stroking to a blowjob causing Risuki to swerve into an exit across 3 lanes and over the hood of a minivan. Pulling off the highway Risuki was able to slow her speed even though Guren had no interest in slowing hers as she had gotten to the point where she could take the first few inches of Risuki's cock no problem. Despite how she felt about it Risuki had to admit that Guren was good at what she did.

She swirled her tongue around her cock as she sucked and fondled Risuki's breasts through her uniform. Before long Risuki felt the oh so familiar sensation in her stomach that traveled in her cock. Opening her mouth to tell Guren, Risuki was interrupted as Guren had found her pussy and had began to finger it. That pushed Risuki over the top and she yelled as she came inside Guren's mouth. Guren tried to swallow it all, but it was no use as there was too much. Pulling back Guren was greeted with a faceful of cum before was able to move her face. Risuki's face showed an over stimulus of pleasure as she struggled to her cock down as she unleashed an unbelievable amount of cum.

Coming down from her orgasm at last Risuki opened her eyes and sat up. She wasn't in the driver's seat anymore, but the passenger's seat and Guren was nowhere to be found. Groggily sitting up Risuki surveyed her surroundings and didn't like what she saw. The car was parked in an alleyway surveying a 3 way intersection. The buildings around her were run down and what little space that remained standing was marked with graffiti. On the side walks there were drug dealers every 50 yards and whores every 10.

"Open up!" Risuki almost jumped out of her very skin at the noise before realizing it was only Guren.

Unlocking the doors Risuki switched over to the driver's seat as Guren entered the car. She carried a great smelling brown bag and several air fresheners.

"Well look who decided to wake up from her miniature coma." Guren laughed.  
"How long was I out for?" Risuki asked confused.

"At least 2 hours. Cinnamon bun?" Guren offered one after taking a large bite out of hers.

"N-No thanks." Risuki said settling back into her seat trying to collect her thoughts.

"Suit yourself, so why are we here again?" Guren asked through a mouthful of bun.

"The chief wants us to survey the street for suspicious activity." Risuki sighed.

"The backburner again?" Guren sighed even harder than her partner. "Do you think she's still mad about the damage we caused at the school?"

"Pretty sure. Yup." Risuki answered sitting her seat all the way back. "Wake me when you see some suspicious."

**A full uninterrupted nap later**

"Get up." Risuki's teenage girlfriend whispered to her as they spooned in a field by Risuki's luxurious country house. "Come on get up. Get up. Get up!"

Snapping out of her dream Risuki woke as if someone was performing an exorcism on her with her arms flailing. She tried to yell but a firm hand held her down. Opening her eyes Risuki was greeted by a deadly serious looking Guren.

"Something's happening." She whispered and Risuki could tell right away that Yang Guren was back in full force.

Sitting up Risuki surveyed the street as well as her surroundings. The sun had gone down ages ago bathing the entire intersection darkness and eclipsing their car in a shadow. Across the intersection people were entering a slum building in droves and exiting cars more expensive than all the things Risuki and Guren owned combined.

"Go ahead and make the call." Risuki whispered as if they were a few feet away.

As Guren got on the radio Risuki drew their handguns from their spots secured on the floor of the car. Loading the pistols and switching the safeties Risuki handed Guren her pistol.

"Yeah we'll wait." Guren placed the radio back on its stand. "The chief wants us to wait for reinforcements which will be here in about 20 minutes."

Looking at each other they nodded their heads in unison and exited the squad car under the cover of darkness. Locking the car behind them the waited until the traffic died down before sprinting across the street. Circling around into a nearby alleyway they entered a neighboring apartment building.

"Get back inside!" Risuki hissed at a man trying to leave for a night of drinking.

After 10 flights of stairs they exited exhausted onto the roof.

"I'm so glad I wore jeans." Guren huffed as she struggled to regain her breath.

Grabbing a long piece of board they stood it up before dropping it onto the neighboring rooftop. The board slammed down with a soft thump which in the silence of the night sounded like a thunderclap. They must have squatted there for about 30 seconds waiting for someone to come investigate before Risuki stood up to walk across the board. After a furious silent battle of rock, paper scissors Risuki stood up and stepped onto the already rotting board.

The board creaked like a demon possessed at Risuki's weight.

" . ." Risuki muttered speedily as she hurried across the creaky out of place beam.

Jumping the last few feet, Risuki rolled into a kneeling position her pistol drawn. Standing up Guren prepared to walk across when suddenly some random guy opens the door for the roof Risuki was on and walks out. He was young, around 18, and had on a cheap suit. On his hip was a miniature Uzi, but you could tell he had never fired a round in his life. He approached the edge of the roof and lit a cigarette.

By the grace of God he didn't see the pigtails of Risuki crouched behind some crates, but through sheer stupidity he didn't see the female cop standing on board directly to his left. Pointing to the smoking thug and making a chopping motion, Guren was forced to stand perfectly still as Risuki crept over toward the man. Carefully navigating her way around the broken beer bottles, glass and other loud debris that littered the roof.

Carefully coming out of her crouch Risuki lunged like a viper and snaked her arm around the boy's throat. Sprinting across the beam Guren covered the door as Risuki dragged the boy over behind the crates. Placing the barrel of her pistol to the boy's temple Risuki forced him to look at her.

"When I move my hand you aren't going to scream." Risuki stated.

Frantically shaking his head in agreement, Risuki released him, but then kicked the back of his knees in quick succession.

"What the hell is going on in this building?" Guren demanded.

"M-M-My boss is meeting with another crime lord to discuss treaties on the drug war they've been having for the past year." He stuttered, his voice high pitched. "I swear I don't know anything else!"

"Good." Risuki said pistol whipping the back of his head.

Making sure he was completely covered by the crates Risuki and Guren hid to the left of the door before they began talking.

"These are 2 major drug lords here!" Risuki whispered in an excited voice. "If we bust these guys we'll be on top for sure!"

"I think you're forgetting about the virtual army of goons between us and them and on top of that we don't even know what room they're in." Guren said.

"Then we'll find out on the way, now come on!" Without waiting for her partner Risuki circled around and entered the staircase followed by a more cautious Guren.

Slowing her pace Risuki surveyed the bottom of the staircase before continuing. The stairway of the apartment was blocked with furniture and other sorts of large objects leaving the elevator the only means of getting from floor to floor. Pushing the door into the hallway open Risuki and Guren crept forward careful to stay of the dusty carpet to avoid noise. There were tons of rooms on either side of them capable of housing any number of people.

Reaching the intersection of the hallway, Guren signaled for Risuki to halt while she checked it out. Peeking around the corner Guren saw 2 guards' playing cards as they smoked in front of the elevator. Pulling back Guren relayed the information to Risuki who stood up.

"Hey guys." Risuki yelled in a high pitched voice "Where is the boss meeting the other boss?"

"The boss is on the 5th floor, the kidnapped girls are on the 7th floor why?" One man asked.

"Because I found this doped up hooker on the roof and I didn't want anyone else coming." Risuki said as Guren face palmed.

There was a rustle of movement as the man came sprinting down the hall and directly into 2 officers.

"Hands up shit lords." Risuki flashed her pointy smile.

**One hogtie later**

"Did you hear that about the kidnapped girls?" Guren asked.

"I know we've to save them and besides from what these guys know the meeting doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Risuki said.

Walking down the hall they entered the elevator and punched the button for the 7th floor. The elevator didn't play any music or provide any real sense of movement but eventually the doors open spitting Risuki and Guren out on the 7th floor. The hallway lights weren't fully functional on this floor so they had to walk extremely slowly to cover all their corners.

Reaching the intersection the leaned around a corner to hear noise coming from at the end of the hall. Investigating the found the three guards were fucking a whore instead of guarding the door which had "don't enter" emblazed with graffiti. Carefully shutting the door to the room the guards were in, Risuki set a chair against it in the hopes that it would slow them down if they tried to come out. To her surprise as soon as she closed the door all the noise stopped.

"I think the rooms are soundproofed." Risuki said.

"Great, then let's get going." Guren said pointing to door with the 2 chairs in front of it.

Slowly opening the door, pistol raised, Risuki surveyed the room and immediately saw the kidnapped girls. They were tied up in the middle of the room naked with a gag, blind folds and hand cuffs on. Fully entering the room the girls tried to be as quiet as possible because there was someone in the bathroom. Closing the door behind her Guren began moving toward the 5 kidnapped girls while Risuki headed toward the bathroom.

"Is that you guys?" A female voice came out from the bathroom. "Hurry the hell up, I'm bored watching these bitches!"

Opening the door to the surprisingly clean bathroom, Risuki found that the sound of water was coming from the shower. Behind the translucent curtain was a shapely woman with huge tits taking a shower. Looking over her shoulder to check on Guren, Risuki closed the door behind her as she felt the oh so familiar tightening of her cock. Hiking up her skirt, Risuki went through the motions without even looking down, successfully freeing her cock.

Stroking herself Risuki shuddered as she anticipated what she had planned for the kidnapper.

"This is the police. Turn of the water and put your hands up! Any sudden movements and I will fire." Risuki barked.

Risuki was pretty sure she heard "Fuck.", but that was to be expected. The water stopped as the woman bent over and turned it off.

"Now face away from me." Risuki commanded.

Following the command the woman now faced away from Risuki and the door. Stepping forward Risuki ripped curtains to the side before stepping back, the whole her unoccupied hand stroking slowly.

"Step backwards out of the tub." Risuki commanded.

Once again the woman obliged and Risuki got to see her full form. She looked part Hispanic as well as Japanese. She had spiky blonde hair and from the back Risuki could tell her tits were obviously fakes unlike Guren's. She had a collection of tattoos on her arm that stopped around her elbow. Finally she had 2 small hooped earrings in her left ear.

"Hands and Knees." Risuki said increasing her stroke so that the sound of flesh hitting flesh was barely audible in the steamy bathroom. "Bend over the lip of the tub and handcuff yourself."

"You have no fucking idea who you're fucking with do you?" The laughed haughtily as she handcuffed herself with the cuffs Risuki threw into the tub. "I'm the daughter of the Crime Lord Hiroshima and if you let me go I might be able to convince him to let you leave here alive."

"Fat fucking chance." Risuki mumbled placing her pistol on the bathroom counter before shrugging out of her skirt fully.

Wasting no time Risuki grabbed a handful of the woman's ass which caused her to jump.

"Hey!" What the fuck are you doing back there!?" She yelled struggling against the cuffs.

Ignoring her angry yells, Risuki moved further south after kneading her ass long enough in her hands. Spreading her huge bubble butt cheeks Risuki's eyes passed over her puckered anus down to what Risuki wanted most. Her sweet sweet pussy. Against her tanned skin her pussy was a vibrant pink that reminded Risuki of a blooming rose.

"Hey y-you can't do that!" The woman yelled. "My name is Sumi Hiroshima!"

That didn't stop Risuki from shoving two fingers deep into her cunt. She cried out unintelligibly from the pleasure as Risuki began to work her fingers deeper and deeper into her sweet spot. Soon Sumi was bucking onto Risuki's fingers and that's when Risuki stopped. She was immediately met with a cry of frustration from the woman who then quickly shut her mouth. Spreading her cheeks once more Risuki lapped at her pussy causing tingle to run up and down her spine.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't do this Sumi-Chan was it?" Risuki asked lifting her head up and teasing Sumi's clit with her forefingers.

This proved too much for the princess to handle as she screamed her orgasm and squirted her juices into Risuki's hand. Lapping it up Risuki shuddered at the bitter taste and was glad she didn't stay down south too long. Rising up Risuki placed the head of her cock against the woman's lips causing her to moan in pleasure since she still was in the haze of her orgasm.

"Look at me." Risuki whispered into Sumi's ear.

Turning her head toward the ear that was spoken into, Sumi's eyes went wide instantly at the sight in front of her. Risuki stood with nothing on below her waist besides her rock hard cock that dripped pre-cum.

"I'm going to fuck you, then I'm going to fill you with my cum." Risuki said smiling and holding her cock.

"W-What?! No you can't!" Risuki cried out struggling desperately against her cuffs causing them to bite into her arms.

Circling back around Risuki used her knees to pin Sumi's flailing legs, Sumi's ass to provide a resting place for her cock and Sumi's jiggling cheeks to provide further increase her state of arousal. By the time she got ready to put it in she was so hard it hurt and her cock couldn't bend in any way shape or form. Pushing against Sumi's lips with her steel rod it took all of Risuki's strength not to cum right then and there.

"No this isn't right, you can't do this! Please stop!" Sumi cried out tears streaming down her face.

Risuki was deaf to the world however as her sole purpose was get her dick as far into the pink pussy in front of her as possible then go even further. The head went in smoothly, but as her wide girth became factor she began to slow down. Sumi's mouth lolled open as Risuki's reached its halfway mark.

"It's too much. You're breaking me in half." Sumi whispered in a state of semi-shock.

There was a similar result on the officer's end as well. She couldn't tell if the woman was tight or if it was because her cock was thick, but either she was being squeezed like a vice. Pushing even further Risuki could feel the woman's pelvis bones dislocating as Risuki for the first time in her adult life managed to sink her cock up to its hilt. Never being able to do that before she didn't know what to do, but pull back and thrust back into Sumi's pussy.

"AHHHHHH! It's fucking huge!" Sumi earth splitting scream echoed around the bathroom as all the pain from the cop separating her with her cock as well as all the pleasure.

"Awww Hell yeah!" Risuki yelled as she found her rhythm.

Grunts and moans filled the still steamy bathroom as Risuki slapped against Sumi with her over laden balls and Sumi tried and failed to thrust back due to the intense pain in her pelvic area.

"I'm. Going. To. Cum!" Risuki yelled as she went waist deep into Sumi and placed her hands on Sumi's shoulders.

"Ahhh!" They both yelled as they climaxed simultaneously.

Sumi hips bucked as she squirted her love juices all over the monster Risuki called a cock. Risuki yelled as her balls tightened and released inside Sumi's pussy. The sheer amount of sperm flooding her womb was too large for Sumi to comprehend as fell into unconsciousness. Risuki collapsed on top of Sumi from exhaustion.

"Best fuck ever." Risuki gasped as she pulled out of Sumi letting her semen spill all over the floor.

"Done yet?" Guren asked poking her head into the bathroom.

Risuki jumped up and yelped. She had totally forgotten about Guren and the meeting! Pulling on her skirt she grabbed her pistol and staggered out of the bathroom still exhausted from her climax. In the room the kidnapped girls were nowhere to be found, but their chairs were still there with cut ropes lying around them.

"I took them to the roof while you had your…fun." Risuki couldn't meet Guren's gaze out of shame.

Fucking a woman in a bathroom while they were on a mission was something Yin Guren would do not Risuki!

"Lets go." Risuki mumbled walking out the room.

In the hallway Risuki could feel Guren's eyes on the back of her head as they entered the elevator.

"The chief called. She has a contain around the whole building, but she wants to wait for more reinforcements from neighboring prefectures." Guren said as Risuki leaned against the elevator wall.

"We can't wait." Risuki said quietly.

Thanks to her and her stupid dick the meeting was already on full force.

"I can't agree more." Guren said hitting the bottom for the 5th floor. "I'm texting the chief now."

"She's gonna be pissed." Risuki clicking the safety on her gun onto _off._

"Here we go!" Guren yelled as the elevator doors slowly slid open.

Standing with their backs to the door were two thugs in suits. Unfortunately for them Risuki wasn't in a good mood. She had fallen to temptation while on a job and endangered the mission so all that frustration needed relief and it came in the form of extreme violence. With a roar of rage Risuki kicked both the thugs in the back and stepped over them.

Raising her pistol she fired twice, catching 2 more thugs in the legs. Guren followed close behind her pistol lowered slightly as she watched Risuki take out herself rage on the guards. Guards flooded from rooms like it was the latest trend, but since the hallways only allowed about 3 people to stand side by side in them they couldn't all fire at once.

Risuki was having a field day with the black suited goons firing precise shots into arms and legs. Running out of ammo, Risuki didn't bother to reload as bullets whizzed pass her.

"Dragon Kick!" Risuki yelled her shoes catching fire as she slammed into the lead thugs.

There was an explosion of flame as guards were thrown every which way. Risuki showed no mercy breaking arm and stomping nuts with every move. She had forgotten to refasten her cock, but she didn't care as it slapped her thighs with every movement. After 30 full seconds of combat all the guards in the hallway were incapacitated and Risuki was hunched over in front of the only door not open with her hands on her knees.

"I think you might need this." Guren said handing her a tech-9 submachine gun.

Rising to her feet Risuki back up and entered the closest open door. Orienting herself to face the room where the meeting was being held, Risuki took in a deep breath and steadied herself.

"THUNDER HAMMER!" She roared smashing the wall with her lightning covered right hand.

The wall exploded inwards showering everyone in the room with pieces of wall.

"What the Fuck!?" A middle aged man yelled covering his eyes from the dry wall.

Right after that Guren smashed the door her pistol barking. Between the 2 of them the guards melted away leaving the crime lord and the drug lord sitting stunned on the floor.

"You are under arrest and you have the right to shut the fuck up." Risuki growled looming over the two powerful whimpering men.

Grabbing the middle aged man who she assumed was the crime lord; Risuki dragged him out into the hall followed by the obese drug lord being moved at gun point by Guren.

"Come on you got a price, name it!" The crime lord growled once Risuki softened up once she realized she had redeemed herself by busting 2 major criminals.

"The only thing I need is the knowledge that you're off the streets." Risuki said not looking down at the man by her feet.

"Isn't that a quote from a movie?" The drug lord snorted.

"SHADDAP!" Risuki yelled kicking him in the face.

"You have no idea what you're doing." The fat man wheezed. "We have this new drug that basically acts as a love potion! It gives the user the intense desire to fuck non-stop until it wears off in 6 hours!"

"Where is this drug?" Guren asked looking down on the man.

"It's in a room on the tenth floor the farthest from the elevator." The fat drug lord smiled through several of his broken teeth.

"YOU FOOL!" Hiroshima roared as he surged to his feet only to be slammed down by Risuki.

"You best check yourself because I'm bad your health." She whispered.

"That's a song quote." The drug lord whispered as well right before getting kicked in the face.

With a ding the elevator doors opened revealing the busty police Chief Halita Kakuza and basically the rest of the police force as they flooded the lobby, moving captured thugs and securing weapons. She had pale skin and long flowing black hair. It was the dream of every officer to get in bed with her at least once, but that task was neigh impossible due to her cold demeanor.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't fire your asses right now?" she whispered balling her fists up.

"Because we caught a major Crime lord."

"A major Drug lord."

"And we discovered that they are shipping a new drug."

"You always seem to have an excuse don't you?" Halita said lighting a cigarette as the lords were dragged away.

"We try." Guren smiled gently and Halita shuddered at the evil glint in her eyes. "So I assume you want to see those drugs?"

"Of course!" The chief barked stepping into the elevator.

On the way up Risuki stared at Guren who only had eyes for the chief's ass. It was rumored that she could take any cock no matter how big and to be truthful Risuki masturbated to that idea more than once. The experience of shifting bones with your cock to get off isn't a pleasant one so you could understand Risuki went for blowjobs and handjobs more the straight sex and you should just forget about anal.

"This door." Guren said opening the door at the end of the hallway.

Pushing open the door, they were presented with 20 crates stacked up against all four corners of the room. There was one lone crate in the middle of the floor as well as a bed off to the side a little bit.

"Well?" Open it up Chief Halita commanded.

Picking up crowbars from the bathroom Risuki and Guren began working on the edges of the crate which were surprisingly tight. With a loud _SNAP_ in the silence, they managed to remove the lid entirely. Inside were 12 heart shaped flasks evenly spread on the layer of hay. Underneath that were 5 more layers of hay each containing their own flask.

"That's 60 per crate and there are 20 crates making the number of flasks…" The chief computed the numbers in her head "1200 flasks of this drug in this room alone!"

While their chief marveled Guren reached in and grabbed a flask.

"Calm down Chief! Here drink some." Guren said as if the drug was water.

Not even paying attention the older woman took a huge swig of the flask before tossing it back to Guren.

"We need to get the boys in here." The chief huffed "It's going to take forever to…"

She trailed off as a strange feeling erupted in her stomach.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said as she hurried pass Risuki and Guren.

As soon as the door to the bathroom closed Risuki rounded on Guren ready to yell and Guren simply put the still open flask in her mouth. Spitting it out, Risuki was too late as she had already drunk the rest. Just like their Chief a warm feeling entered her stomach and erupted like a volcano. Working its way down the feeling traveled directly to her already hardening cock. This time her erection was different however. It was much veinier and she was certain her cock had grown at least 3 inches.

Guren was shedding her pants off in the corner revealing her still totally flaccid 3 inch cock. Taking a deep breath Guren reached in and grabbed another flask and with 1 motion unstopped it and took a large swallow. Queue the feeling in her stomach and her cock getting longer and veinier. By the time she was down Risuki had already finished her transformation and was closing the door.

Both of their cocks leaked precum like a waterfall and caused a trail of clear liquid as they walked across the floor their cocks swinging freely.

"Are you alright in there?" Guren asked already reaching for the door knob.

If she would had waited a second more to do that she would have been saved from the chief's wrath as she kicked down the bathroom door. Instead of a pussy like Risuki expected the chief to have, she was greeted with a cock longer than either Guren's or herself. That wasn't the only surprise however; the chief grew by at least 3 cup sizes as they now hung low. Her areolas were puffy and thick reminding Risuki of miniature donuts.

Risuki barely had time to process this as the chief charged over the unconscious Guren towards her. Turning around to run proved to be a mistake A the chief tackled her from behind, sending both of the flying, landing on top of the mattress perfectly. Pinning the smaller woman's head down, Halita roughly slammed her fingers into Risuki's snatch without warning.

"Take your fucking fingers out and put your dick in bitch!" Risuki yelled.

She got her wish as the crazed police chief removed her fingers and simply slammed her cock into Risuki's sopping pussy. Normally a cock that huge slamming against the walls of her womb would have sent pain shooting through Risuki, but the drug was so effective that she came instantly spraying her cum all over the mattress and the bottom of her stomach and tits. Halita didn't stop for anything; she just grabbed Risuki's pigtails and kept pounding Risuki's pussy from behind all throughout Risuki's orgasm.

"Slow down, you're going to break me in half!" Risuki cried out only to have her head shoved into the mattress to shut her up.

"I should have done this way sooner!" Halita yelled her balls slapping against Risuki's skin. "Your pussy is fucking tight its squeezing the shit out of my cock! You say stop but your slutty cunt says otherwise now which will it be?"

The chief let Risuki's head up to respond, but before she could Halita redoubled her pace and started using all her strength in every thrust. Risuki opened her mouth, but she could only moan as the chief's huge cock stretched the fabric of her pussy to its very limits.

"I see you don't have anything to say!" Halita laughed "Well how about now?!"

Without warning the older woman shoved her index finger into Risuki's ass bringing out another climax that hit Risuki's face this time. Fingering Risuki's ass the Chief slowed down to painfully slow thrusts with her cock gyrating inside Risuki who couldn't even move she was so exhausted. Feeling her climax the Chief sped up again her balls leaving red whelps where they impacted.

"I'm gonna cum." Halita grunted hunching over Risuki.

Risuki didn't even have enough strength to plead with her not to do it so she did the next best thing, she passed out. Screaming bloody murder Halita unloaded load after load into Risuki's amazing pussy. She came so much that cum began to spill out before she had even finished blowing her load.

Angry that Risuki didn't last long enough to satisfy her lust the Chief pulled her still hard dick out of Risuki's destroyed pussy. Rolling the unconscious woman off the cum covered mattress Halita took the time to stare as her cum flowed out of the smaller woman.

Turning around she walked over to Guren who was groaning under the door that got kicked on top of her. Kicking the remnants of the door away Halita dragged Guren over to the mattress for her second round. Not wanting to damage her new cum dump Halita gently slapped the unconscious Guren back to the world of the living.

"Risuki what the hell happened?" Guren asked stretching and sitting up.

"I happened." Halita growled and pushed Guren back down, straddling her.

"Chief! What are you-" She didn't get time to finish as Halita pushed her lips against her subordinate's in a passionate kiss.

Halita had the slightly taller woman pinned with her much her much stronger build. With a rush the haze of the drug flooded back into Guren's system once the Chief's saliva entered her mouth. Guren's vision went pink and tunneled as her cock became almost as hard as her boss. Leaning back down Halita's cock rubbed against Guren's sending pleasurable tingles up both of their spines.

"I am going to take you again and again and again and fill you with my love _Guren._" Halita whispered into Guren's ear.

Sitting back up the Chief looked down at Guren splayed out on the mattress in front of her. Guren's skin glistened with sweat making her shine underneath the dim light. Her breath came in shallow gasps and her eyes had a faint pink hue to them. Rubbing her cock against Guren's a couple more times Halita pulled back and lifted up Guren ass to find her pussy.

Locating the glistening slit Halita lifted Guren's lower half all the way into the air so that the only thing touching the ground was the upper half of her torso. Lifting her cock up, the Chief nudged against Guren with it.

"How bad do you want it?" Halita groaned as she prodded Guren's pussy with her cock.

"Bad enough to do this!" Guren yelled as she kicked herself into motion.

Lunging with her lower body, Guren impaled herself onto her Chief with a grunt of exertion and a yell of pleasure, pushing the Chief back. Using her momentum Guren rode the older woman all the way to the ground allowing Halita's foot long cock to go further than anything she had ever shoved into her snatch. Both of the women whimpered at the sensations that they had never before experienced. The head of the Chief's cock was far pass Guren's cervix and scraped the walls of Guren womb with every movement. The feeling of her womb getting penetrated was too much for Guren as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started spasming slightly below the waist.

Grabbing two handfuls of Guren's bodacious rear, the Chief reared back and slammed her cock home, bringing Guren back to life.

"Fuck! You're fucking my womb!" She yelled out as she matched her movements with her boss's thrusts to ensure maximum penetration.

"Take this horse dick you cum loving whore!" Halita yelled in glee.

Slamming in once more, the older woman released her second load in her fuck spree she had going.

"Ahh! So much cum, I'm going to get pregnant!" Guren cried out as she lost all feeling her legs as she came on the Chief's face.

Filling her pussy to the brim, Halita pushed Guren off of her and onto the now barely conscious Risuki. Her cock now only semi-erect, slapped against her thighs as she stood up, her cum smearing on her legs. Both Guren and Risuki looked up at the monster they had created as cum leaked out their orifices. As if to sum up their fate for the next few hours, the mature woman smiled and said a single word.

"More."

With that her cock went back to attention as she walked over to the helpless officers. Needless to say, she didn't slow down until dawn the next day.

**Two days later**

"You got everything out of the office?" Guren asked as Risuki locked the door.

"Of course." The shorter officer retorted.

They both turned around to limp toward their car, still sore even 48 hours later. They would drive a couple miles to the Chief's house where they now stayed at, along with all the other Futa officers in the department. While they might not have acknowledged it, they were just the newest recruits to the Chief of Police's harem of Futanari. And the Chief was ready to turn her attention outwards…perhaps her newest acquisition should be this little town on the edge of Tokyo called Karakura…

**Nothing really much to say here guys. I started this a while ago and finished it and well…just sorta forgot about it. Going through my stuff and looking for old inspiration for new stories. I really don't remember writing this that much so let me know what you guys think PLEASE!**


	11. Sakura the Rokudaime

**Sakura the Rokudaime**

"There we go." Sakura grunted as she handed over another stack of completed paperwork, now wrapped in a parcel by string.

Usually Shizune would handle the job of making sure Lady Tsunade's paper worked reached the right place, but the raven-haired woman was feeling a bit under the weather and decided to take a week's vacation. Although since her room is at the top of the Hokage Tower next to Tsunade's room she really wasn't on a true get-away.

"Thank you very much." The Genin teamed called out behind them as they moved to finish their D-rank mission of delivering papers.

Smiling into they were out of sight, Sakura released her 20th sigh of despair that day. Shizune's job was so boring! Sakura was beginning to think that all she did was hand out papers and yell at Lady Tsunade for not working hard enough. Pushing her chair back, Sakura set out her '_Out for lunch_' sign and headed upstairs to ask Tsunade to join her for some BBQ. Taking the steps two at a time to the Hokage's office, Sakura began to cheer up. It wasn't like she had to do this all week; she was dividing it up between herself and Ino so it shouldn't be all that bad.

"Lady Tsunade-" Sakura began as she opened the door without knocking. "LADY TSUNADE!"

Sitting in the Hokage's chair with miniature mountains of paperwork around her, the 5th Hokage of Konoha had been caught red handed about to take a swig of sake while on the job. If Shizune had been the one to catch her Tsunade would've experienced pain like no other from her fearsome apprentice, but Sakura was on duty. They stared at each other for a good 10 seconds, Sakura frozen half-step and Tsunade frozen with a half-opened mouth and a sake bottle.

"SHIZU-" Sakura turned to run and get Tsunade's only weakness, but was stopped.

Moving at un-parallel speeds, Tsunade grabbed Sakura and yanked her back into the room while kicking the door shut. Using her ridiculous strength, Tsunade held Sakura against the wall with one hand and covered her mouth the other.

"You CANNNOT tell Shizune what you just saw here." Tsunade ordered, but it bordered on a plea.

Sakura wasn't convinced however as she nodded her head frantically, but then glanced towards the door looking for an escape route.

"Look, look. I'll give you whatever you want, just-don't-wake-up-Shizune." The bark was gone from Tsunade's voice now, it was all pleading.

With Tsunade's massive breasts rubbing against her much smaller ones, Sakura began to reconsider ratting out her Hokage as inappropriate thoughts filled her head. Nodding slowly, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as Tsunade released her anxiously.

"So what do you want?" Tsunade said rubbing her hands and looking up as if Shizune would sense her transgressions and break through the ceiling.

Sakura actually rubbed her chin as she thought over the price to remain silent. Even as she tried to think, Tsunade's cleavage kept finding their way into her line of sight. Those huge alabaster orbs that hung in front of her daily and tempted her. Feeling a familiar stirring in her loins, a sadistic smile crossed over Sakura's face as she realized just how helpless Tsunade was to her wiles now.

"Kiss me." Sakura said simply.

"What?! I can ki-WAIT!" Tsunade called as Sakura began moving to the toward. "Alright, alright sheesh."

"A kiss of a lover, not just a kiss." Sakura clarified to Tsunade's dismay.

Walking up the blonde, Sakura stood on her toes as she moved in for the kiss. Meeting her half-way, Tsunade had her eyes closed as their lips finally connected. It was soft and sensually at first as both parties were unsure of how to proceed, but Sakura cranked it up another level by grabbing the back of Tsunade's head and shoving her tongue down the older woman's throat. Her eyes snapping open, Tsunade resisted the urge to punch her kisser through the wall. Instead she simply allowed her mouth to be dominated by her apprentice. Which she would have never thought, was kinda hot.

That is until the pen in Sakura's pocket began stabbing into her thigh. Pulling back, Sakura grabbed Tsunade's shoulder and guided her to her knees in front of Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi wasn't in her usual attire. While her forehead protector still remained on top of her head, she had on a fishnet undershirt, a pink shirt that accentuated her budding B-cups nicely as well as flashed her midriff that showed her fishnet and an open sleeveless red jacket. Down below she had on a pair of white skinny jeans and her skinny jeans were sporting a bulge that shouldn't be on a female body.

Putting two and two together, Tsunade mentally cursed herself for not noticing sooner. One of the primary reasons she'd left Konoha was the fact that out of the Shinobi World, the Land of Fire sported the largest futanari population. A whopping 1/5 females were packing heat; primarily in Konohagakure's ninja force. She had gotten drunk one time long ago and did some _things_ and all of a sudden every futa in the village want a piece of her ass. While Leaf futas weren't hung like the black girls from Land of Lightning, they more than made up for it in numbers. Still Tsunade was angry for not seeing the signs and now she was going have reap the repercussions of her oversight.

Dropping her pants, Sakura hastily whipped out her 8 inch magnum and practically shoved it in Tsunade's face. She was bigger than most other futas in Konoha (the average was 5 inches) and her phallus possessed a pink tinge along with a bright red from the blood flow.

"Shizune or me, make your choice." Sakura said as she shook her pants off her ankles.

Tsunade felt a wave of anger wash over her and then immediately followed by slumping shoulders as she accepted the fact that she was at Sakura's mercy. At least it was better than being at Shizune's mercy, Tsunade thought to herself as she raised her head once more, right? Taking a firm grip on Sakura's semi-erection, Tsunade began to work the she-shaft as Sakura smiled down at her from above. Opening her mouth, Tsunade drooled on the tip of Sakura's dick and began to pump even harder as her saliva provided lube. Her cock now shining with saliva covering and Tsunade's soft hands gripping her shaft, Sakura moaned in pleasure. She wasn't a virgin, as Ayame always had something extra to offer her futanari friends under the table or after work if you had the coin or relationship with the girl.

Still, Ayame and Tsunade were on too totally different levels of sexual expertise. Ayame jerked her cock, while Tsunade stroked her cock and when compared to the little sexual experiences she had, Sakura preferred the latter. Seeking to quickly bring the pink-haired kunoichi to a quick orgasm, Tsunade smiled as Sakura moaned. Her hand travelling up Sakura's bare leg, Tsunade gently cupped Sakura's golf-ball sized testicles and began fondling her sack.

"Aw, shit!" Sakura cursed as she felt her ball clench in preparation and a glob of precum squirt into Tsunade's hand.

Jerking Tsunade's amazing hands away from her throbbing erection, Sakura smiled as she grabbed her cock slick with saliva.

"Ah-ah-ah, use your mouth." Sakura said wagging her finger as her cock pressed against Tsunade's pursed lips.

Releasing a low growl, Tsunade opened her mouth and unleashed her tongue on Sakura's glands. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, Tsunade paused slightly and then took the dick all the way down to the balls.

"Oh fuck!" Sakura yelled in surprise at the sudden feeling of Tsunade' hot mouth around her schlong.

With a cock in her throat, Tsunade bobbed up and down, her tongue working furiously on Sakura's shaft. The blowjob proved too much for the pink haired kunoichi as she quickly reached her climax inside the Hokage's mouth. Salty seed spurting down her throat, Tsunade quickly pulled back gagging on Sakura's seed. Stroking her cock like a mad-futa as it slid out of the coughing Tsunade's mouth, Sakura layered the rest of her load in white strands across Tsunade's face for the next 20 seconds.

Finishing up, Sakura smiled at her handiwork as Tsunade's coughing fit eased up. Small trickles of cum rolled down Tsunade's face and merged into rivers as they dropped into her sweaty cleavage. A good load if Sakura had anything to say about it, but she wasn't quite done yet.

"Don't wipe it off." Sakura ordered as Tsunade began to spread the cum unintentionally across her face in an effort to remove it.

Tsunade surged to her feet, words on her lips, but stood there with a hand pointing at the smug Sakura.

"I think it's about time you realize how little say you have in anything anymore Lady Tsunade." Sakura said, slowly stroking her semi-erect cock. "Your body belongs to me. Your mouth belongs to me…Your pussy belongs to me. And if you don't want to face Shizune you'll turn around _right now_."

With the last sentence, Sakura advanced towards the cowed Tsunade aggressively. Trying to maintain her pride, Tsunade haughtily turned around with her hands folded on top of her massive globes as she fought the urge to wipe the semen off her face. Planting her hand on Tsunade's back, Sakura roughly shoved Tsunade forward which caused the blonde to fall over her desk, throwing papers everywhere.

"Oh god, look at that ass." Sakura smiled Tsunade ninja-pants projected her mature globes of flesh.

Her cock raring to go once more, Sakura sunk her hands into Tsunade's ass and began fondling the soft spheres through the fabric. Blushing as her ass was groped by her apprentice, Tsunade covered her mouth as a sharp moan threatened to force its way out.

"**What's wrong with me!? I can't enjoy this, I'll just let the brat have her fun and then everything will be fine…"** Tsunade thought to herself as she forced herself to get mad once more.

Sakura on the other hand had no intentions of stopping as she grabbed the lip of Tsunade's dark bluish pants and pulled them down until her glorious ass fell out.

"Hey!" Tsunade began at Sakura's invasive groping.

"Shizune." Was all Sakura needed to say to quiet the woman who clenched her hands tightly and remained silent.

Groping Tsunade's ass some more, Sakura's cock began to throb more intensely than before signifying that is had reached maximum penetration erectness. Dropping Tsunade's pants to her ankles, Sakura spread her ass to give herself clear access to Tsunade's pink folds.

"You know I've always wanted to feel you on my dick Lady Tsunade." Sakura taunted as her cock nudged against Tsunade's pussy, stimulating her lips. "Do you feel how hard I am? It's fucking ridiculous! Every single time you 'forgot' to close you kimono or 'accidentally' left your panties out I got rock hard. But now, that's all going to change!"

Finishing her tirade, Sakura emphasized her point by shoving her dick up Tsunade's slightly wet pussy. Both of the girls became paralyzed in pleasure for the next couple seconds; Sakura from the feeling of Tsunade's surprisingly firm pussy squeezing her dick and Tsunade from being out of pleasure of sex for too many years. Recovering first, Sakura began pumping Tsunade with her dick as fast as she could possibly move her hips.

"Oh shit, of fuck, you're pussy feels so good!" Sakura grunted as the feeling of Tsunade gripping her dick even more so than the younger Ayame.

Tsunade grunted in anger/pleasure as she found herself a Sakura's dick spearing her experienced cunt with fervor. Whether she would admit it to herself or not, Sakura was hitting her _spot_ repeatedly and unintentionally and it felt fucking amazing! Trying and failing to remain angry at the fact she was being black-mailed and fucked on her desk, Tsunade curled and un-curled her fingers and toes.

"Y-your gonna pay for this dumbass!" Tsunade tried to insult Sakura, but her wavering voice took away the entire purpose of the sting.

Sakura's pumping was inconsistent, her thrusts sloppy from her inexperience and under-powered, but it was more than enough for Tsunade and herself as she easily slid in and out of Tsunade's increasing wet vagina. With every thrust the desk shook as the woman who was suppose to using it was getting used on it. The Great Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was being bent over and railed over her desk and secretly enjoying it as well.

"Awww shit, I can't-I'm gonna cum!" Sakura yelled bending over Tsunade.

"Uhhhh!" Tsunade tried to stifle her scream by biting her bottom lip as her pussy squirted its juices from its first real cock in years.

They froze as their sex induced sweaty bodies rubbed against one another as their bodies interacted with one another to the unseen eye save the tell-tale twitch or 'uh'. Inside of Tsunade Sakura's cum mixed with the Hokage's own sex juices as her cock spasmed and fired its hot strands of seed into the tight hole wrapping around and milking it. Her cock slowly turning off like a faucet, Sakura's legs twitched as she fed Tsunade the last remnants of her cum.

Bone tired from her two consecutive orgasms, Sakura pulled herself out of Tsunade admired how her cum mixed with Tsunade's own juices and rolled down the blonde's leg. Pulling up her jeans, Sakura couldn't help offer a leaving comment toward Tsunade who was breathing heavily and still oozing cum in the same spot.

"From now on your ass is mine and I'm going to use every single chance I get. Outside, in here, in your house you belong to _me_ and if you have a problem with being my personal cum dump you can take your problem to Shizune." Sakura said over her shoulder as she left the room. "It'll be fun."

With that Sakura slammed the door shut, leaving Tsunade with her thoughts. Her breath regained, Tsunade collapsed back into her swivel chair and began the arduous process of cleaning herself up. Wiping the cum of her face, Tsunade hesitantly smelt before tonguing her fingers clean.

"**Not as salty as I thought."** Tsunade defended her devouring of the cum with the fact that she didn't have anywhere else to put it.

Now in a semi-competent state and her clothes all back on, Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. She needed to figure out how to reverse Sakura's black-mailing without alerting Shizune to her violation of their agreement of no sake in the workplace. Heaven forbid, Sakura return and bend her over the desk once more…her cock sliding in and out of her pussy…her cream filling up her womb.

"Calm your Tsunade!" Tsunade snapped herself out of her impromptu fantasy. "Sakura needs to be stopped and you need to concentrate now what can you use?"

Anbu, no. Threats, no. Force, maybe she could somehow beat Sakura into submission but how? She didn't want Sakura walking around with injuries she wouldn't be to explain. Her list running dry, Tsunade slumped in her chair and stared at the paperwork on the floor in deep thought.

"Whatever happens, she'll not be using me to release her cum anymore!" Tsunade vowed.

After all, she was the Hokage, right?

**(SlaveSlaveSlave)**

The next day, Tsunade arrived early to work. Partly because she got virtually nothing done yesterday, but mainly because she couldn't sleep. Her dreams had been plagued by a certain pink haired kunoichi that held a powerful grip on her. Luckily Sakura wasn't scheduled to be her assistant today; instead Ino was diligently working and even helping with the massive amount of paperwork. Despite how hard she tried, Tsunade could only think about being dominated by Sakura and that strange feeling it gave her in the bottom of her stomach. A feeling she wanted to feel again despite everything her mind said.

More than once she found herself off task, staring at a single sheet of paper for 5 minutes until Ino came and shook her out of her revere.

"Are you okay Lady Tsunade?" She asked taking another stack,

"Hmmm? Uh, yeah just not enough sleep last night." Tsunade waved her off as she stretched.

"How about you go for a walk to clear your head Lady Tsunade, it always helps me." Ino smiled.

Agreeing, Tsunade left the Hokage tower and began walking with no specific direction in mind. However this had the opposite effect than what was intended. Instead getting her mind _off_ Sakura, it was now able to focus 100% _on_ Sakura now that any outside distractions were gone. Block, by block her pussy gradually became wetter as she walked.

"**That damn brat, the next time I see her she's gonna get the pounding of her life!" **Tsunade fumed at herself more than anyone.

Fate loves to screw Tsunade over however as she rounded a corner sharply and ran directly into Sakura Haruno herself.

"Oh hello there Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled, her eyes quickly going from surprised to devious.

"Fuck me." Tsunade breathed taking a step.

"I will." Sakura breathed even lower so only Tsunade could hear her. "Come on Lady Tsunade walk with me."

Looping her arm through the unwilling Tsunade's own, Sakura led them down the street smiling all the way. Quickly reaching Sakura's place of employment, Konoha Hospital, Sakura half dragged half walked Tsunade in. Bypassing the front desk, Sakura went directly to her office which located as far back as possible for privacy sake. Entering, Sakura locked the door behind her and turned on the Hokage.

"Don't worry there are no cameras in here and I made sure I sound-proofed it so I could beat my meat without getting caught." Sakura said undressing Tsunade mentally.

Tsunade didn't respond, she simply bent over Sakura's Spartan desk and dropped her pants and panties to reveal her glistening wet snatch.

"Just it over with you bastard." Tsunade said her anger barely existent.

"You say that, but seeing how wet you are means your body is saying something totally different." Sakura said sinking one finger deep inside Tsunade's pussy causing a loud moan from the woman. "Unfortunately for you, you'll be the one doing all the work today."

Walking around the desk, Sakura sat down in her leather swivel chair and leaned back to admire Tsunade's blushing form. Cursing her body for its eagerness, Tsunade stood up embarrassed before walking around to Sakura. The whole time, Sakura's eyes were glued to her breasts that jiggled with each step despite the bra Tsunade was wearing. Seeing what Sakura wanted, Tsunade deftly slid both arms out of her kimono and let the top half fall around her waist.

"Your breasts are amazing." Sakura said in a trance like state.

"Why don't you feel just how good they are?" Tsunade proposed, bouncing them up and down with her hands.

Removing her bra, Tsunade lifted her breasts up from the bottom and pushed them into Sakura's face. Wasting no time, Sakura grabbed Tsunade's breasts and began devouring the succulent bags of milk with unrivaled intensity. Every shinobi in the known world has dreamed at some point or another of sucking of Tsunade freaking huge tits and now Sakura was doing it! Sakura's cheeks sunken as she sucked and groped like a vacuum on Tsunade's boobs.

Smiling at the effect her breasts had on Sakura, Tsunade proceeded to smother Sakura with her massive pair of assets. What Tsunade hadn't prepared for was how good it felt to have someone give so much attention to her breasts. Pulling back for her sake, Tsunade smiled at the whining noise that escape Sakura's lips before she could stop it. Her body acting on its own, Tsunade slowly sank to her haunches so she was face to face with Sakura's ninja pants. Finally! It had barely been 24 hours, but it felt like an eternity since the last time…the last time she was forced to have sex.

"**I'm still being forced to have sex…right?"** Pushing all high level thoughts out of her head, Tsunade pulled down Sakura's pants and received a hard cock to her face as punishment.

Smacking her lips, she eagerly devoured Sakura's engorged organ as Sakura groped her own breasts through her shirt.

"Your mouth is the best!" Sakura moaned her encouragement as Tsunade sucked even harder, desperate for her salty prize.

"Dr. Haruno!" A nurse knocked twice and then stormed in before she was even acknowledged. "Have you signed Ms. Fuji's papers for released yet?! She out front causing a ruckus again."

It wasn't the first time she was nearly caught doing inappropriate things in the workplace, but Sakura still nearly jumped out of chair in shock. Rolling her chair forward, she thanked Kami that the desk completely hid Tsunade's frame which was frozen around her cock.

"Uh, bring it here." Sakura gestured with her right hand as her left hand gently grasped the back of Tsunade's head.

She was so close to busting a nut, she needed this _right now_! Receiving a clipboard, Sakura fumbled for pen before signing her signature with a shaky hand. Down below, Sakura was face fucking in the slowest meaning of the phrase as she forced Tsunade down on her cock Tsunade fought to come up. All of this was done silently as possible lest they risk discovery and public embarrassment.

"Are you okay Dr. Haruno?" The nursed asked concerned over Sakura's heavy breathing and flushed appearance.

"Just a little backed up; you know how it is when you don't get off in the morning." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh do I ever!" The nurse laughed back. "I remember one time I forgot to jerk off because I was in a rush and I practically walked around pitching a tent in my skirt all day! It must be worse for you since you're so big down there."

The nurse quickly hurried to the door to exit as the yelling up front increased in volume.

"It's easier than you think." Sakura offered an exiting comment to the fellow futa nurse before the door was shut.

"FUCK!" Sakura yelled as the load she'd been holding in for the past 20 seconds boiled up and out her cock.

Struggling to gulp down Sakura's load, Tsunade quickly failed as she didn't have enough air to continue to swallow the wave of cum. Forced to pull up, Tsunade received yet another thick facial as Sakura violently beat her dick to make sure every last drop of her load was dumped onto Tsunade's face. The excitement from almost being discovered amplified the force of her cum three times over as it hit Tsunade's face with massive power and speed.

"Oh Kami, there's so much of it." Tsunade said in awe as she sat about devouring Sakura's salty load from her fingers which wiped it from her face.

"Are you gonna keep thinking about yourself or are you gonna focus on the task at hand?" Sakura smiled down at Tsunade who was still on her knees. "I know my cum tastes good though."

"Pfff, whatever." Tsunade said indignantly standing. "I just wasn't thinking about it how tired you get after cumming, some stud you are."

Tsunade waved in the general direction of Sakura's still rock hard member.

"Doesn't matter how tired I get, just worry about pleasing me." Sakura said, feeling the jibe at her stamina.

Seizing Sakura's twitching cock which was wet with her saliva and Sakura's cum; Tsunade stood and stepped out of the rest of her clothes. Almost trembling in anticipation, Sakura felt her precum roll down her shaft as Tsunade's sexy naked body was presented before her. Draping her arms over Sakura's shoulders, Tsunade swung her leg over Sakura's lap so that Sakura's dick was parallel and rubbing against her wet pussy. Bracing herself, Tsunade began rubbing against Sakura's shaft with her pussy; her juices rolling in rivers as she and Sakura created a cacophony of noises from the pleasure.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Tsunade succumb to her pussy's needs and lifted herself before quickly impaling herself on Sakura's cock.

"Oh god, you're filling me up!" Tsunade yelled her eyes half-lidded as she began to ride Sakura who grabbing at her ass like it was life-saver.

"Whose cock is the best!?" Sakura yelled back as their juices began to splatter onto the floor.

"OHH! Yours is! I only want your dick inside me!" Tsunade screamed as she increased her tempo.

Her fat ass bounced as fast as her hips could carry her as she rode Sakura's cock with everything she had to offer. The chair threatened to break as it released squeaking noises every time Tsunade came back down on Sakura's dick or Sakura thrusted back in an alternating fashion.

"Your pussy is the best, I could fuck you forever!" Sakura yelled as the back of her chair broke, causing her to fall back.

Not missing a beat, Tsunade planted her hands on Sakura's breasts and continued to ride the doctor like a professional horse tamer. With every slap of her ass on Sakura's ball or vice versa both of their shortened as they neared their sweet releases. The room was filled with the sound of sex, and cursing as they writhed thrusted and fondled their way through an intense fuck session.

Unable to last, Tsunade reached her orgasm first and Sakura quickly followed suit in the screaming. Strand after strand pumped their way into Tsunade's pussy as Tsunade ran her hands through her hair in orgasmic bliss, her mouth wide open. Finally after releasing an unreal amount of cum, Sakura's cock flopped out of Tsunade's slightly stretched cunt, spilling what little remained of its seed on the already ruined carpet. Following suit, cum fell like a river from Tsunade's pussy and gathered with its comrade on the floor.

Light headed, Sakura was surprised as Tsunade began kissing her, but eagerly returned the passionate lip lock. They vied back and forth like this, their bodies too tired to move, but their mouths in over drive. Tsunade's more experienced tongue eventually forced Sakura's into defeat and began exploring her mouth in earnest. Pulling apart, Tsunade laid her head on Sakura's shoulder as they both breathed heavily from their exertions.

"That-was-amazing." Sakura panted.

"We-need to…get dressed." Tsunade responded.

But neither moved, they both wanted to feel the presence of the other more than either of them realized. After an eternity, of kissing and resting and kissing some more, Tsunade finally made an attempt to remove herself from this rather sticky situation. Her knees wobbly, she slid off Sakura while Sakura pushed herself up with water-logged hands. They dressed in silence, the smell of sex being counteracted by a legion on incense Sakura had on hand for this purpose exactly.

Folding her kimono up, Tsunade smoothed down her frizzled hair before turning for the door, the situation too awkward for her to handle. Sakura spun her around before she could twist the door knob, and locked lips again. They fought back and forth on the wall, Sakura groping her ass and Tsunade's hands wrapped around Sakura's back. Pulling her head back, Sakura broke the trail of saliva between their mouths with her tongue.

"You don't leave until I say so." Sakura said before diving onto Tsunade neck with vigor.

"Oh, yes mistress." Tsunade let out a drawn moan as Sakura suckled on her neck.

Her hips grinding against Tsunade's panty-less crotch, Sakura forced herself away lest she get another boner and sink back into the rut she had just broken free from.

"Mistress, I like that." Sakura smiled. "You can go now, but take this." Sakura slid a communicator into the slightly taller woman's hand. "Whenever I need your _assistance _I'll message you."

"I can't just leave my job whenever." Tsunade began to argue.

"You will or I'm going to have to come to the Tower every day until you do." Sakura said, her face inches for Tsunade's.

"Ok." Tsunade said resigned as she yanked open the door and quickly exited before Sakura could blackmail into anything else.

"**UGH! Why didn't I do anything? I could have shown that brat whose boss right there!" **Tsunade silently fumed as she left the hospital.

However the part of her who kept checking the communicator throughout the day, almost in anxious anticipation of her master's call was growing larger by the minute.

**(SlaveSlaveSlave)**

Sakura stayed true to her word. Over the desk week she whipping out her dick almost bi-daily and give Tsunade her seed regularly. She fucked anywhere and everywhere she could think off. In alley-ways behind dumpsters, hidden in the forests surrounding the training grounds, blowjobs while Tsunade did paperwork, in restaurant bathrooms and even inside a large clothing store. If you can think of a secluded place within Konoha, there's a good chance their juices had been on the floor there. However for all their sex, it seemed like Tsunade's need for Sakura never stopped growing. It had reached a point where she had mentally stopped herself from throwing herself on the ground in public and asking Sakura to fill her pussy. Somehow she managed to maintain the angry façade, but the both knew it was meaningless. Tsunade wanted this just as badly as Sakura wanted this.

Which is why when Shizune returned to her job and Sakura got shipped out for a sudden two week mission, both worried what they would do in the mean time and what would happen between them when Sakura returned. Surprisingly enough in order to have more time for Sakura, Tsunade had blazed through the stacks of paperwork like a knife through butter and when Shizune returned she was shocked to see that there wasn't any backed up work. However for some strange reason, Tsunade was acting differently. She had caught her staring at the village gate from her seat or simply letting out a deep sigh at random intervals throughout the day. Shizune became so worried that she actually tried getting Tsunade to relax with some sake, but was simply waved off.

Tsunade tried masturbating to ease her need, but not even her largest dildo could replace the feeling of Sakura inside of her. It definitely wasn't Sakura's size that set her apart; Kami knows that Tsunade took some big dicks in her younger days. It was the fact that she wasn't scared at what Tsunade could do to her, how she easily dominated Tsunade every time they fucked, it was a feeling Tsunade had become addicted to.

So the two weeks stretched into 3 as the mission lengthened, and time crawled for Tsunade who could nothing but wait. However Sakura returned on the eve of the 3rd week and Tsunade was the first to know. She had been sitting at her desk filling out what little paperwork she had. A new picture of Sakura and her sat framed on her desk. Sakura was smiling and throwing up the peace sign while Tsunade blushed and gave a half-hearted attempt at a smile. Mainly because Sakura had been pumping three fingers into her as the photo was taken.

The communicator of her hip vibrated and Tsunade entire world froze. Dropping her pen, she yanked the communicator up and read the message.

'_Your house 10:00'_

No high, how are you doing, are you okay? Just a time and a place and Tsunade couldn't be happier. Seeing that it was on the latter half of 7', Tsunade excused herself from the office and with leave from Shizune rushed home to prepare. Tearing off her everyday kimono, Tsunade threw open her closet looking for the smuttiest clothing she had available. In the very back of the closet she had her outfit that she had went clubbing in when she was younger.

Sliding into a black thong that Sakura loved to see her in, Tsunade held up the jeans and sighed. They were several sizes too small for her now, but sacrifices had to be made. Sucking in a deep breath, she hastily threw her legs in and pulled the pants up. She almost succeeded in getting to her waist in one go, but her ass interfered. Struggling for the next twenty minutes against the forces of time, Tsunade wrestled her pants all over the mansion until she managed a monumental and got the pants over her fat ass. Throwing on the tan belt with red stripes, Tsunade turned towards the top laying on her bed if it could be called such a thing. It had a red Leaf Village symbol on the front against the yellow base and covered her breasts and that's just about it.

Looking in the mirror, Tsunade immediately confirmed that she looked like the world's biggest slut. Her ass was practically bursting out of the seams on her pants and breasts barely squeeze into the top, her cleavage showing like there was no tomorrow. Luckily she still had toned stomach or she would have to cry herself to sleep. Brushing back a few strands of hair, Tsunade rode the banister downstairs and begin fixing a meal. Sakura was bound to be hungry after such a long mission and you can't fuck if you're hungry.

Scouring her kitchen and maximizing what little she remembered of cooking, Tsunade fixed a half-decent meal in her eyes and not a moment too soon. The doorbell rang throughout the house signaling her arrival. Running back upstairs and grabbing her black heels, Tsunade threw them and calmly walked to the door. Taking several deep breaths she reached for the door-knob, but hesitated. What if Sakura didn't want sex, what if she wanted to end the whole thing? Her palm becoming sweaty Tsunade slowed it around the handle and twisted.

Her heart skipped a beat, Sakura stood before her smiling. Everything about her was just as Tsunade remembered, the smile, the way her hair was swept. She even had donned a black skirt and a simple black designer tee for the night. Time and space stood still as they drunk in each other's figures to the fullest.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade!" Came a voice from outside Tsunade's tunnel vision.

"N-Naruko?!" Tsunade said surprised at the girl's presence.

Naruko was wearing her typical black and orange jacket with regular denim shorts and a smile that she had on even in her sleep. To Sakura's left stood Ino who seemed a bit overdressed with a sparkling shirt-dress that barely reached past her knees as well as enough make-up to blind an ANBU agent.

"C-come in." Tsunade waved the trio inside her mansion and closed the door behind them.

"Is that food?" Naruko asked perking up and then bounding down the hall and around the corner into the kitchen.

Following, Tsunade struggled to bit her words before they left her mouth. The food was supposed to be for her and Sakura! Frustrated that her plans for the night were ruined, Tsunade began worry about Sakura again. If she brought her comrades that she had almost spent a full month on a mission with, what was she trying to tell her? Was she dating one of them? Ino or Naruko? Shaking her head in disbelief at her thoughts Tsunade focused on making sure Naruko didn't devour the food.

Throughout the meal, Naruko and Sakura kept the silence at bay as they ate ravenously. Polishing off the last remnants of the fish, Naruko let loose a satisfied belch.

"Pig." Ino laughed. "Come on lets go explore the house Naruko."

Dragging the stuffed Naruko out her seat, Ino walked into the living room leaving Tsunade alone with Sakura.

"Why are they here?" Tsunade hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. "I-I thought it would just be you."

Not responding, Sakura dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and abruptly got up and left after the duo. Fuming, Tsunade stomped after Sakura and entered the large living room. Naruko was flipping through her channels and Ino was going through the DVDs on her shelf.

"Alright girls, I think after such a delicious meal we should enjoy an even better dessert." Sakura smiled, twirling around and facing Tsunade.

"But I didn't make anything." Tsunade protested as Sakura led her over to a large chair and allowed her to fall back into the soft cushions. "Don't worry Lady Tsunade; I let them know in _vivid _detail what kind of relationship we have."

Tsunade's breath caught in her throat as her eyes quickly switched between Ino and Naruko who were advancing on both sides of the chair, Naruko still smiling.

"That was a really hard mission Grandma Tsunade!" Naruko whined her hands undoing her useless belt. "I didn't get a chance to cum for weeks, so we're all really backed up. Could you help us out since you're the Hokage and all?"

"Of course she can." Sakura smiled as she laid a finger on Tsunade's before she could let out a single protest.

Hiking up her skirt, Sakura revealed her swollen member which was coiled inside a pair of too small panties. Free of its restrictions, her cock flopped down and hung in front of Tsunade's blushing face. Lifting up her shirt-dress, Ino revealed her cock which was strapped down along her thigh via a hidden kunai holster. Freeing her member, Ino hefted her 11 inch slender piece of uncut flesh which hung limply in her hand.

"Please make me feel good too Lady Tsunade." Ino smiled. "I haven't washed in weeks so my dick is really smelly, so make sure you clean it good!"

Finally freeing the last button on her shorts, Naruko's mandingo practically tore her shorts off as it sprung free after almost a month of confinement. Although flaccid, Naruko's cock hung down to her thighs with 12 inches of meat and big grapefruit sized balls.

"Same here, I could cum gallons!" Naruko smiled as she slid her shorts off.

Three hardening cocks just a foot away from her face, Tsunade felt the smell of 3 weeks' worth of struggling kunoichi wash over her, Tsunade found herself becoming light headed as the cock crowded in around her.

"Watch out, Naruko. Your big dick is getting in the way!" Ino complained as all of their dicks rubbed together in the close vicinity.

"Bite me Ino-pig, or better yet bit my dick." Naruko pulled down the skin below her eye and stuck out her tongue.

"Girls, girls. As she belongs to me, I'm going first." Sakura sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "See what I had to deal with for three weeks Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade couldn't even hear her as she had already begun to suck on the dick she had been longing for. Her cheeks sunken as she sucked Sakura's dick lick never before, Tsunade reached Sakura's balls in record time and quickly suppressed her gag reflex. Slowly coming back up, Tsunade left Sakura's cock drenched with saliva as she came back up for air. Wasting no time, Tsunade began suckling on Sakura's head, her lips leaving her mouth and circling Sakura's dick.

"Oh damn, Tsunade can suck dick!" Naruko exclaimed, her cock dripping precum like a leaky faucet.

"Now, now my little slave. I know you missed me, but we have guessed so you're going to have to please them as well." Sakura smiled her hand on the back of Tsunade's head.

A bit miffed, but eager to please Sakura; Tsunade took her hands off Sakura's thighs and blindly grope to either side of her. She quickly found two dicks slapped into either of her palms; one so thick she couldn't even wrap her hand around it and leaking translucent precum and the other softer than most but longer than most as well.

With a dick in her mouth and a dick in both of her hands, Tsunade worked in overtime, her arms moving furiously and her head bobbing like a toy on Sakura's dick.

"Her hand is so soft; I don't think I can last!" Naruko moaned as a trickle of drool rolled down her cheek.

Ino reached her orgasm first however and yelled in pleasure as she released several strands into Tsunade's hand and hair. Just seconds after, Naruko released a deeper moan in ecstasy as she released a massive load of extremely thick backed up cum all over Tsunade's face and hair. Seeing Tsunade given a glaze of shiny cum pushed Sakura over the edge as she wrapped both her hands around Tsunade's cum soaked hair and shoved herself balls deep into Tsunade's mouth.

"Swallow your entire master's cum!" Sakura yelled in glee as she released wave after wave of her sticky load down Tsunade' throat who tried her best swallow the tremendous amount of cum.

Ultimately failing in her endeavor, Tsunade felt the cum rise up her throat and spill out onto Sakura's dick and all over the floor in front of her. Sinking to her knees, Tsunade forced herself not to cough as she struggled to gulp down the salty seed she had be accustomed to sucking out of Sakura's dick with her talented mouth. Now on her haunches, Tsunade looked back up and found the 3 sharpened spears aimed directly at her face and 3 smiles leering down at her and gulped.

Sitting down on the chair, Naruko's erect cock still bent over under its wait at a record reaching 15 inches.

"Come on now, don't leave our guest waiting." Sakura smiled helping Tsunade to her feet and turning her to face the cheesing Naruko.

"Come on grandma, I'll fill you nice and good!" Naruko beckoned.

Gulping and staring nervously at the monster throbbing between Naruko's legs, Tsunade cursed the Uzumaki blood within him. Both Kushina and Mito were hung like horses if she remembered correctly and when she last fought Naruko she had a suspicion that it was something more than kunai poking against her leg. Straddling Naruko's spread legs; Tsunade began to gyrate against Naruko's cock, her jeans quickly becoming soaked with Naruko's precum. Intertwining her arms above her head, she brought them down along the sides of her body and unfastened her shirt at the back as she did so.

Her breasts spilling out and Naruko going wide-eyed at the two huge bazookas in her face, Tsunade began working the zipper of her too tight jeans after removing her belt in one deft motion. With her zipper down, Tsunade's tuft of pubic hair showed through the wide open fly. Placing one hand on Naruko's chest, Tsunade worked her jeans down with torturous slowness until her ass popped free.

"Holy shit!" Ino said from behind and Tsunade something warm and wet splatter on her ass.

Her jeans sliding to the floor themselves, Tsunade was now grinding against Naruko in only a thong. Her pussy just inches away from Naruko's dick and dripping her sex juices like a nympho.

"I can't take it anymore!" Naruko yelled in frustration.

Grabbing the giddy Tsunade's ass, Naruko yanked the cock-blocking thong to the side and shoved her dick in Tsunade's cunt. Even with her own cum providing lube and Tsunade's pussy wetter than it had been in decades, the way in was still tighter than either of them had anticipated.

"Oh god, you squeezing me so tight grandma!" Naruko yelled with just half her cock inside Tsunade.

"Come on Tsunade, how can you please Naruko like that?" Sakura teased. "You haven't even taken all off her dick yet!"

"I can't she break me in half!" Tsunade tried to say, but Sakura wasn't having any of it.

Grabbing Tsunade's shoulders, Sakura forced Tsunade entire body down with her monster strength onto Naruko's dick. The sudden motion proved too much for both the blondes as their bodies reached a dual orgasm almost instantly. Arching her back, Tsunade cried out as spasms traveled up and down her spine while Naruko pumped her seed directly into her womb while her cock was thick enough to plug her pussy completely. Encouraged by Sakura, Ino stepped forward as they came down from their orgasms. Grabbing Tsunade's ass cheeks and spreading them apart, Ino readied her spear for a deep stab into Tsunade's rear.

Feeling the slick head of a cock at her backdoor, Tsunade whimpered in fear as she tried her best to relax in time. However every time Ino tried to shove it in, Tsunade's tight asshole rejected her bendy cock. Seeing the issue, Sakura stepped in and used her dick instead. Slowly pushing against Tsunade's unrelenting anus, Sakura eventually forced it to give wave to her titanium cock.

"Oh shit!" Tsunade cursed as Sakura and Naruko began to pound away at her holes with reckless abandon.

"I can totally feel your cock rubbing against mine Sakura, this is so cool!" Naruko smiled as they alternated thrusts.

Yelling for them to slow down, Tsunade was greeted with a dick in her face for her protests. Smiling Ino shoved her dick into Tsunade's complaining mouth and forced every bit of her 11 inches down the Hokage's throat. Now with every one of her holes taking a dick, Tsunade fought to stay above the point where she broke down and became a sex-addict in service to Sakura. The girls gave her no lee-way in this effort whatsoever. With her hands on the back of Tsunade's head, Ino pushed her cock almost into Tsunade's stomach; her neck bulging obscenely and her eyes watering from the lack of oxygen. Naruko massive beast was pounding away like there was no tomorrow as Naruko wrapped her arms around Tsunade's waist for leverage and buried her face in Tsunade's ample cleavage. Finally Sakura was balanced precariously on the edge of the couch, each of Tsunade's pig-tails in hand and brutally fucking Tsunade's asshole.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruko said after an eternity had past.

"Me too!" Ino said picking up speed, her balls slapping Tsunade's chin.

"Alright girls, it's time to fill our Hokage up!" Sakura yelled as her balls clenched in preparation of the delivery of another load.

Screaming as one, all three of the girls pumped Tsunade full of cum. Liters flooded into Tsunade's system from every-which practically drowning her in the gooey white cream. Filled to the brim with cum and the outlet of three horny young futanari, Tsunade did what any self respecting woman would do in her situation; she passed out. Pulling out of the unconscious woman, they left her oozing cum from all of her holes on the couch.

"That was fucking amazing!" Naruko smiled, hugging Sakura who quickly rebuffed her.

"What do you mean was? She's still here isn't she?" Sakura smile deviously.

"But she's not counscious-ohhhh. I get it now!" Naruko smiled down at Tsunade.

"Naruko sometimes I really worry about you." Sakura ran here palm over her face. "Now let's give our favorite Hokage one last show of our appreciation."

Smiling as one they surrounded the Hokage, while furiously masturbating. Their cocks were slick with cum and their hands with sweat from their exertions. Giving Tsunade a farewell present they covered her from head to toe with their cum and then some. Leaving the massive cum-stain on the couch, they pulled up their clothes and left the Hokage's mansion.

"Are you sure she won't do anything?" Ino asked glancing back nervously at the disappearing house.

"Not if she wants to live, Shizune will kill her if she found out." Sakura laughed. "I'm her boss now."

"I guess that kind of makes you Hokage huh?" Naruko said walking with her hands behind her head.

"Imagine that, Sakura the Rokudaime!" Ino laughed and was joined by the other girls.

However, Sakura kind of liked the title. She kind of liked it a lot and the smirk on her face confirmed it.

**(SlaveSlaveSlave)**

Shizune watched as Tsunade dragged herself into her office, her pent anxiousness replaced by a grumbling anger. Sighing, Shizune simply shook her head and began the flow of paperwork. Halfway through the morning, Shizune heard the tell-tale ding as the door downstairs was opened and the receptionist sent someone up. Having a fairly good idea who it was, Shizune slid her work to the side and planted a gentle smile on her face.

"Good morning Sakura, how was your mission?" Shizune smiled as Sakura came around the corner.

"Oh, h-hey Shizune." Sakura stuttered, honestly startled. "The mission was exhausting, we only got back yesterday."

"Sleep good?"

Slightly thrown off by the question, Sakura contemplated her answer as Shizune stood up and left from behind her desk.

"Yeah.." Sakura finally said uncertain.

"Really? Because I saw you, Ino and Naruko walking down the road at 11 at night." Shizune said cocking her head slightly.

Stammering, Sakura waved her hand frantically grasping for a straw.

"Save it Haruno." Shizune snapped her voice dark and menacing. Suddenly the small innocent Shizune was radiating an aura of pure evil and standing 10 feet tall over Sakura. "I know exactly what you've been doing, as a matter of fact I've known from the beginning. Do you really think I would trust Tsunade's work outflow to you and Ino? Of course I had cameras installed."

Squeaking, Sakura suddenly felt 3 cm tall; an ant under Shizune magnifying glass.

"Now you're interfering with the paperwork she needs to do and NO ONE fucks with the paperwork! Do you understand me." Shizune released a guttural growl.

Tears of fear in her eyes, Sakura could only nod in understanding.

"Good." Suddenly was back to her sweet and caring self and the aura was gone. "So here's the times you can meet up with Lady Tsunade for your little _sessions_." Shizune handed over a piece of paper with time and days of week neatly organized. "Take good care of Lady Tsunade, kay?"

Nodding meekly, Sakura allowed herself to be turned around and led back out the door and onto the street. Before releasing Sakura from her grasp, Shizune gave one last parting word of advice.

"If you ever think against going against, you better think twice." Shizune hissed directly into Sakura's ear. "Because I will _personally_ cut of your fucking dick and nail it to your _fucking_ skull. Alright Sakura, see you later." Shizune smiled and waved as she went back into the Hokage's tower.

Standing in the middle of the street, Sakura had the sudden urge to go home and cry into her mother's lap. However the next time she could meet with Tsunade was at 8' tonight and Shizune would be severely disappointed if she didn't dress to impress…guess it was time to go home and pick out a dress. Her legs shaky, Sakura wobbled down the road and off into the distance.

I guess we know who the real Rokudaime is huh?

**Alright guys and gals, here's an early one from ****ssvidel3****. The plot is straight forward mostly and a pretty easy commission on my part. So easy in fact I finished four early which means I can start on the next commission earlier or take some time to gather my sick mind. Whichever I do lookout for a Star Wars commission coming up.**

**ALSO before I go, I have a poll up on my channel that you all should look at and participate. **

**Hobey Ho, Lets Go.**


	12. We are 1337!

**We are 1337!**

**Do you guys know how much I love you?! I don't how it came to this, from me sneaking a paragraph or two onto some smut story at 12' o clock at night to me writing chunks of lemon on my laptop in the broad daylight.**

**However it has come to the point to where whenever I upload a story, I get over 1,000 views! This may not mean much to non-authors, but this is a huge freaking deal! Even right now I'm grinning from ear to ear as I write the next story after I finish this little update.**

**I appreciate everything you guys do, mainly reading my stories as of the 1,400 people who read each chapter, only 3 or 4 leave a review which fucking pisses me off to no end. BUT WHATEVER! We're all here to have fun and enjoy things that they world doesn't fully appreciate.**

**So I just wanted to say thank you all, to all my fans and viewers and may we eventually reach 10,000 viewers per chapter upload.**

**Hobey Ho, Lets Go!**

**(And leave a review!)**


	13. Lets Go Camping

**Let's go Camping**

"Here you go; I believe this scum belongs to you." Alexis said as handed the pig-faced criminal over to a clone trooper commander.

Their ships were docked with one another in high orbit above Belsavis or more importantly, Belsavis prison. The Gamorrean had been involved in smuggling stolen jedi crystals and had been apprehended as a result. Of course he didn't master mind the heist, but he did serve as muscle for the operation and with the rest of his pirate crew deep inside a star he was the only one left.

"Thank you for all your effort, Jedi. We'll make sure her stays locked up." The Commander saluted as Alexis waved goodbye and drifted back into her own ship.

"And that's that, Snips disconnect us." Alexis said doing a little twirl while the zero-g lasted.

"Will do Master." Ahsoka said from the cockpit.

"What did I say about calling me Master?" Alexis said.

"I'm sorry…Alexis." Ahsoka breathed out a sigh which made Alexis giggle. "That creature's smell was just horrible; I can't believe we were stuck with him for 3 whole days!"

Although Ahsoka couldn't see her, Alexis smiled and nodded as she switched out of her jedi robes into a pair of silken pajamas. Her naturally wild and flowing black hair was tied into a neat ponytail that reached her waist. Her breasts weren't anything to laugh at either; the firm D cups came back down as Ahsoka initiated the artificial gravity and began to accelerate out of system.

"Back to Coruscant Mast- I mean Alexis?" Ahsoka asked, already putting in the coordinates.

"Yup, it's about time we got some R&R." Alexis said sliding the smooth black top over her tanned skin.

Now able to stand upright, Alexis stood at 5'10 and possessed a very feminine appearance. However the Jedi Guardian was all muscle underneath and she had the will and stamina to keep at a task for days on end is necessary. Something her master had taught her. Her face possessed a gentle swoop and you could tell right away that she accustomed to smiling. You would be correct as well, Alexis was probably the most caring and gentle Jedi you could ever find anywhere, as long no one she cared about was in danger.

The tell-tale feeling her personal SCT Scout Craft entering hyperspace overtook her for a brief second and then everything was still again. Straightening out the bed, Alexis allowed herself to casually sprawl back onto the soft sheets. She rolled her shirt up intentionally so that the lower half of her breasts showed clearly. The click-clack of Ahsoka leaving the cockpit became louder as she crossed the cargo and climbed the ladder up to the sleeping quarters. Thumbing the door open, Ahsoka gasped and blushed as at her master's pose.

"M-master." Ahsoka whispered, her eyes glued to Alexis' breasts, the most perfect globes of flesh she'd ever seen.

"It's been almost 3 days Ahsoka and we're both was over our limits." Alexis said simply as if commenting on the weather.

"Oh master." Ahsoka moaned as she tugged on her skirt and fumbled for the lights.

"No leave the lights on." Alexis said. "I want to see your face."

Ahsoka froze in her spot, indecision wracking her body.

"There's no need for that mast- Alexis." Ahsoka stuttered. "We don't need to drain the ship's battery for nothing."

Sighing explosively, Alexis stood up, her shirt falling down much to Ahsoka's dismay. Her bare feet quickly crossing the cold metal of the ship's floor, Ahsoka soon found herself looking up at her master's hazel green eyes. Cupping Ahsoka's face, Alexis captured it with a swift lip lock that was given back in kind. Ahsoka's hands immediately gravitated to their favorite pieces of flesh, Alexis' bubble butt. Their kiss quickly became sloppy as their dams broke and their pent up passion overflowed.

Both of the jedi despised the Jedi Code and its enforcement of celibacy and it frowning upon relationships. According to the order, while Jedi are strong resistors of dark temptations, their hearts are open to the people close to their hearts allowing them to be taken advantage of and influenced by the dark side. Alexis' open remarks against several of the code's tenets are one of the main reasons she hadn't reached Jedi Master yet. However in deep space, no one was going to stop her from getting her grind on.

Her hands around Ahsoka's back, Alexis slowly guided them both to her bed and toppled backward so that Ahsoka was on top. Still messily swapping saliva, Alexis' hands traveled down and began unbuttoning Ahsoka's belt.

"No wait!" Ahsoka cried out and quickly rolled off Alexis, gathering the sheets she brought them up to cover her still fully clothed body. "Turn off the lights first."

"Come on Ahsoka, every time we've done it you turned the lights off. What's up?" Alexis asked propping herself up against the wall next to Ahsoka.

"Nothing's up, I just…I just prefer the dark okay?" Ahsoka said, refusing to meet her master's gaze.

"Is it that you don't me attractive?" Alexis asked knowing it wasn't true, but hoping to provoke a response.

"WHAT? NO!" Ahsoka looked mortified. "You're the most beautiful, sexy woman in the whole galaxy! Every time I see you my…"

"Hmmm?" Alexis playfully pressed, draping her arm over Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Every time I see you, it gets really hard. Like _really_ hard." Ahsoka muttered, unable to meet Ahsoka's gaze.

"I like it when you're _really_ hard Snips." Alexis chuckled. "So tell me what the real problem is, is being a with a 32 year old woman that un-appealing?"

"I keep telling you no, you're so freaking amazing." Ahsoka said grasping Alexis' silky smooth shirt with the decoration of stars across it.

"But you never tell me why." Alexis said planting a kiss on her padawan's/lover's forehead. "We've been dating for 6 months now and it's about time we talked about this."

Sighing like a teenager, Ahsoka collapsed on Alexis' pillow and rolled over to face Alexis. Sliding down onto the pillow in hot pursuit, Alexis drew the covers over them both and pressed her forehead against Ahsoka. Now in the favorite cuddling position, Ahsoka took in several deep breaths before continuing.

"Have I ever told you about my time in the Academy?" Alexis shook her head no. "Well there was this girl…"

**(Flashback) Jedi Temple on Coruscant**

"We-might-get-caught." Ahsoka breathed in between the vicious tonguing Barriss was giving her.

Ahsoka was in the bathroom sitting on the toilet while Barriss dominated everything about her body. Everyone loved Barriss; she was an Academy all-star in everything but training lightsaber combat. There was also the fact that out of all the young initiates, Barriss' body had developed the fastest and therefore even though they were supposed to be training in the art of self-control, the boys were all drooling over Barriss and Ahsoka too.

Shedding her simple top, Barriss groped her C-cup breasts and tweaked her nipples.

"I love you, Barriss." Ahsoka moaned louder than she intended to before sucking on the girl's pert green breasts.

"I love you too." Barriss smiled at the sign of affection that she heard every day.

She really didn't care that much for Ahsoka, but she needed to become better with her lightsaber and Ahsoka was the head of that department. So what better way to get some free tips than to seduce the girl like she had so many boys and improve their relationship. Barriss' smile snapped into a mask of confusion as she felt something poke against her thigh. Had Ahsoka forgotten to drop off her training saber? Pushing the ravenous Ahsoka off her breasts, Barriss stood up and looked at the tent Ahsoka was pitching in her skirt.

"What the hell is that?" Barriss asked confused.

"That's-that's something else." Ahsoka said her eyes heavy and her lips puckered as she groped at Barriss.

Fighting against Ahsoka's fumbling arms, Barriss timed Ahsoka's swipes and yanked down the Togruta's skirt and got the shock of her young life. Ahsoka's erect penis poked its orange head up from Ahsoka's panties, dripping precum.

"I meant to tell you-" Ahsoka frantically began pulling up her skirt. "What's wrong?"

Not even giving Ahsoka time to get dressed, Barriss screamed and ran out the bathroom. Officially freaking out, Ahsoka threw some water of her face and readjusted her clothes before quickly exiting the bathroom. Unable to find Barriss and explain herself, Ahsoka resigned herself to her room for the next week heartbroken. The graduation ceremony quickly arrived fortunately, but Ahsoka couldn't even fully enjoy it. Sitting in the back, Barriss held hands with a snobbish white human and surrounded by boys. Afterwards, Ahsoka couldn't help but overhear what they talked about the entire graduation ceremony.

"Are you serious, a dick?"

"Yeah and it's orange too like she dipped it in a bucket of paint!"

"Is that true Barriss?"

Ahsoka choked back sobs as her secret was revealed and her ex-friends talked openly about it.

"Oh yeah, I saw it. The sad thing was it was so small! It would be amazing if Ahsoka ever got anyone with that face and that small thing!"

Now openly crying Ahsoka took her opportunity and ran away and hid in her room, forgoing the celebratory feast that night. Soon after dinner a soft knock came to her door and her instructor, an elderly Twi'lek female. Closing the door behind her, she sat down on the bed and drew in Ahsoka close. Despite what the initiates may have thought, their instructors knew more than what they let on.

"How will anyone ever love me?" Ahsoka sniffled, her puffy eyes turning on the maternal figure.

"Child, the jedi order is meant to help you remove your feelings from the equation so that you may serve unwavering. However I feel your plight and I have…I have made some communications with the Jedi Council and changed the Master you were originally going to. Instead of Jedi Knight Skywalker, you will be sent to Jedi Knight Stargazer. She is a-" The Twi'lek coughed. "A friend of mind and I think you will flourish well under her tutelage despite her…un-orthodox ways."

"R-really, won't she…" Ahsoka trailed off as she held in her tears.

"Trust in your masters' young one, the force will find a way." The woman smiled and cradled Ahsoka until she fell asleep.

**(Flashback End)**

"A few days later you picked me up from the temple and you know the rest from there." Ahsoka finished.

The room's light had turned off automatically from the lack of motion so Ahsoka couldn't see Alexis' face.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would abandon someone for don't having a big pecker?" Alexis said her voice full of rage. "Do you think of me as some shallow Madalorian prostitute?"

"Of course not! I just thought-"

"You did think!" Alexis' words caused Ahsoka to flinch. "Not even if you had only one arm would I leave your side. I am with you because I love you."

Her hands on the either of Ahsoka's head; Alexis wiped away Ahsoka's tears carefully.

"I love you too." Ahsoka whispered rubbing Alexis' face as well.

Taking her hand off of Ahsoka's face, Alexis raised it above her head and snapped her fingers. The lights flickered on right away, temporarily blinding them both. Making a walking animation with her fingers, Alexis smiled as she walked down Ahsoka's side and began to undo the straps on Ahsoka's skirt. Breathing deeply, Ahsoka watched as Alexis deftly maneuvered underneath the covers. Finally getting to Ahsoka's underwear, Alexis cupped the young girl's rapidly expanding bulge. Tugging Ahsoka's panties to the side, Alexis felt something hot and hard fall into her hands and become harder still.

Throwing the covers back, Alexis took a good look at Ahsoka's member while stroking fire into the raging beast. Her cock was relatively smooth and humanoid in nature, glands and testicles of average size.

"Ahsoka, there's nothing small about your friend. When's the last time you looked at it or measured it?" Alexis tried to stifle a laugh at Ahsoka's lack of self-esteem.

"Well I kinda always did it in the dark, like with you." Ahsoka mumbled.

"Well personally I've been around the block a couple times and I can tell you that you're dick isn't small at all, it's just the right size." Ahsoka blushed at the praise and moaned as Alexis began to toy with her orange member.

Tracing her fingertips around Ahsoka's slightly darker crown. Smiling at Ahsoka's mewls; Alexis smiled as precum bubbled out of Ahsoka's tip. Rubbing her fingers together, Alexis brought it up to her mouth and made a show of sticking her tongue out and tasting Ahsoka's precum. Moaning at the erotic sight, Ahsoka's hand shot her cock to instinctually start pounding away, but was swatted away by Alexis' hand.

"Ah-ah-ah. This is my toy to play with, get your own." Alexis smiled as she took a firm grasp of Ahsoka's firm 6 incher.

Using Ahsoka's surplus amount of precum as lubricant, Alexis began stroking Ahsoka's dick slowly. Her hand slid down to the base of the orange cock and lightly fondled her ball sack before coming back up and rubbing the tip like she was shining a diamond. Forbidden to use her hands, Ahsoka bucked at the feeling of her master's hand. She's had only ever been in Alexis' mouth, so the handjob brought a change a pace they both enjoyed. Her sensitive phallus soon began to twitch as Ahsoka moaned loudly. Seeing the effect of her ministrations, Alexis' increased her slow stroking to an intense break pace as she beat Ahsoka's orange meat stick with enthusiasm.

"I feel coming out!" Ahsoka screamed, her limited connection with the force causing a few untied item to roll off their stationing.

Screaming all the way, Ahsoka's let a power load fly, several strands of her cum splattering against the wall. Breathing heavily, Ahsoka could barely stir her tongue as Alexis kissed her.

"Tired already?" Alexis asked playfully concerned. "What about my _little_ problem?"

Alexis sat up to reveal the big bulge in her silken night pants.

"I don't want to force this on you Ahsoka, so whenever you're ready." Alexis smiled, her tent bobbing like a flagpole in the wind.

Ahsoka gulped and opened her mouth to give her answer, but that when all the proverbial shit hit the literal fan.

**(Srawrats)**

Darth Teligent sat impatiently in her Pythar-class shuttle. The vessel had anchored itself out an asteroid floating in an asteroid belt. As the hunk of rock span once more on its slow rotation, the planet of Mimban. Mimban (Circarpous V) was an uninhabited jungle planet in the Circarpous Major System. The system sat in the middle of the Expansion Region and it was a member of the Confederacy of Independent System which meant no Republic outposts in system.

That is why Count Dooku had ordered her to set her ambush in the general area. The Jedi Knight Alexis had become a thorn in his side and he had ordered the woman eliminated. However with his most trusted generals in the battle against the Republic and its clones. So what could he do but send one of his lesser known Sith Lords to eliminate the annoyance. Darth Teligent had been used mainly by Count Dooku for scare tactics within sith territory. She'd played mostly the assassin or once or twice just simply showing up in public to scare some sense into some rebellious planets that didn't want to pay their metal taxes.

Teligent was by far no patient strategist like Count Dooku and desired to shed the blood of Jedi and clone troopers, but even with all her anger she knew not to question Dooku. So she did as she was told, after all what else would she do? Her entire life was training, killing and harnessing control on the Dark side. Now she was finally given a chance to prove her worth and she wouldn't let Dooku down. She couldn't let Dooku down.

The radar on her vessel began to beep, signaling that her prey was dropping out of light-speed any second now. Sitting up, the woman's hands danced across the pad of the shuttle, causing engines to roar to life and tethers to retract. Standing up, grasped her truly massive shaft with both hands and yanked it free from its holdings with a vicious sucking sound. Another reason Dooku had to doubt her ability was her tendency to get carried away on the mission, particularly when it came to defenseless women. Nothing pleased Teligent more to feel hot flesh squirm beneath her and cry out in pain as she took them over and over again, violating their bodies and giving the greatest honor of carrying her seed. Because of her semen-production, she was forced to always have her phallus shoved into a tube in the cockpit that actively drained her semen. She hated the device and the waste of her cum, but it was either the machine drowning in her own cum mid-space flight.

Tucking her bestial weapon away in a black latex like undergarment, she admired her coiled serpent briefly before moving to get ready for combat. Starting from her waist she threw on a dark gray battle dress that had a slit that ran high on her thigh. Grabbing her largest piece of equipment she threw on her combat belt which looked like a regular gear belt in front, but as you traveled around the woman the belt gradually became larger and larger until it formed what was almost a plate of protection over her lower back and ass. On the belt she housed a variety of weapons from poisons to two extra lightsaber to a blaster pistol.

Reaching onto the rack she grabbed her torso armor which really wasn't plating as much as it was intricate carvings that join together to fulfill the ultimate purpose of covering her nipples and leaving everything else exposed. However it did do something else, on behest of an upgrade request that Teligent was eager to try out. Smiling she grabbed her favorite toy, a shock glove. The black glove thrummed as she thrust her pale hand into its cold depths and a red circle flickered to life on the back of the glove. The glove amplified her force lightning by a power of three and the red circle gradually depleted as the battery died.

Returning back to the view, screen she watched as the ship was forced to drop back in real space. This was because the Gammorean the Jedi had captured had only one purpose, which was to release a small robot that would sabotage they ship's warp drive engines and force it to drop back into real space directly on a minefield. Teligent smiled, the black lines that ran from her grey shaved head down to her chin breaking apart at the facial movement. All was going according to plan. Her ship would be disabled and Teligent would then board her and take her dead or alive. Preferably alive, dead women don't scream.

Teligent practically had her fact pressed against the glass as the Republic ship dropped out of hyper space and was immediately assail by the mines she had planted. However something was wrong, Teligent's mind whirled as she tried to figure out what was going wrong? Then it clicked, the ship had come into the system at an angle she hadn't planned for. Instead of entering just out of the planet's orbit and floating on a parallel course, the ship had come in perpendicular. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but her mines were programmed to attack the ships engines first. Now powerless the ship was going to float into the atmosphere and she needed the Jedi's head!

Cursing her luck, Teligent opened her thrusters to maximum and felt herself get pushed back into her piloting chair. Somewhere to the rear a repair droid whirled a spouted mechanical non-sense about dangerous speeds. Teligent didn't care, all that mattered was that she harpooned the Scout Craft vessel before Mimban's gravity became too much and dragged it into its atmosphere. However in her haste to save the ship she attacked, Teligent failed to heed the debris caused by the mines on the Jedi vessel. Karma reared its ugly head back on the Sith Lord, a piece of the ship's flaming engine detached violently. Flying back it struck Teligent's right wing, all but destroying the engine and rendering the throttle on the ship useless.

"Engine destroyed, engine destroyed! Making automated landing, please evacuate to the drop-pod!" The ships computer announced as it took control and plotted the safest entry vector onto the planet.

Cursing violently, Teligent scrambled around her ship, throwing anything and everything into the vessel. She would survive and if the Jedi knew what was good for her, she would too.

**(On The Pythar Shuttle)**

"I can't get it under control!" Alexis yelled, back in her jedi robes.

Smoke was rapidly filling the vessel as it began entry into the planet's atmosphere. Alexis could see the trails of heat beginning to grow on the ship's nose and remnants of the wings. Although it was shaking violently, she would hold together. The main hull was reinforced with extra plating just in case anything crazy happened, i.e. suddenly dropping out of warp speed and getting attacked.

"Master we have to abandon the ship!" Ahsoka yelled, sticking her head into the cockpit.

"I know!" She shut off yet another shrieking alarm. "Load the escape pod, while I hand over control!"

Stabbing a series of buttons overhead, Alexis got up and staggered as the ship hit a pocket of air as it adjusted its course. Scrambling back into the cargo bay, Alexis used the force to grab a black object from her room which was now 100% clogged with smoke. Falling and sliding forward as the ship's angle increased sharply, Alexis felt a hand grab her wrist. Using the force, Alexis threw herself into the escape pod.

Her master now safely inside the vessel, Ahsoka didn't hesitate to hit the bright red launch button. The doors sealing, there was a silent three second countdown before the explosives ignited and the drop pod was shoved into the planet's orbit. The descent was anything but pleasant as the computer kept making course correction because of the clouds' blockage of it sensors. Shaking violently, Alexis wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and vice-versa to prevent the other from flying all around the shuttle like their gear.

Finally breaking through the upper atmosphere and the clouds there, Alexis opened her eyes to the sight of her flaming ship breaking the clouds in the distance trailing smoke. It was an almost beautiful sight as the ship fell from the heavens; however another broke through the clouds as well not 20 seconds behind Alexis' ship definitely a lot faster. There was the tell-tale flash of flame as a drop-pod was jettison in almost the same exact position they had been jettison from.

"Is that who attacked us?" Ahsoka asked eyeing the ship as it tried to maneuver with one wing.

Alexis nodded slowly as both ships quickly left the view screens of the drop-pod's rear cameras.

"Brace yourself; this landing will not be pleasant." Alexis warned as she sensed that they were running out sky.

Squeezing each other even tighter, they began to bounce as the pod hit the tree tops and then the thicker branches. Flying all over the shuttle, Alexis did her best to protect Ahsoka with her body, hitting the bulkhead several times in the process. That is until the pod hit the ground and everything exploded around her sending her deep in the depths of her consciousness.

**(With Teligent)**

Unlike the Jedi, the Sith Lord had strapped herself into her one seater shuttle and rode out the brief turbulence. The world was arrayed before her as she approached the ground, on the peripheral of her screen the Jedi's drop pod dropped into the trees and was lost to her.

"Damn it!" The grey-skinned woman cursed once more at the fact that she couldn't steer her pod.

The sleek object employed its retro thrusters as the ground began to increase in size. Slowly substantially, Teligent saw her landing site approach on the screen. A patch of flat land in a sea of tree tops something truly remarkable. However the sparse clouds in low orbit had obscured a key obstacle in the landing path. Instead of a clear shot to the landing zone, the clouds parted to reveal a mountain jutting out of the middle of the forest like a giant hand. Unable to make course corrections in time, the computer clipped the edge of the snow covered rock in multiple places before hitting a peak which began an irreversible spiral into swamp lands at the base of the mountain.

Screaming in rage, Teligent made her debut on Mimban with a thunderous roar that caused the avian life forms to fly up for a mile in either direction. The Sith had arrived on Mimban…and the Sith wasn't happy.

**(The next day)**

Alexis grunted as she dragged the bag out of the shuttle. The impact of the shuttle had knocked her out and she had awoken not even a full hour ago. Shaking Ahsoka awake, they exited the shuttle to a morning without light as they sun was blocked by the trees' thick canopy. Gathering all the supplies into two large packs, Ahsoka tried to get a sense of direction while Alexis prepared them for travel.

"The closest outpost on the planet is to the north-east where our ship crashed. Once we get close enough I'll activate this transponder I grabbed and they'll hopefully calm pick us up." Alexis said as Ahsoka climbed down.

"Hopefully?" Ahsoka questioned confused.

"This is an independent system, belonging to neither Sith nor Republic. Whether they choose to help us or not is entirely up to them, but we'll burn that bridge when we get to it. For now let's focus on getting to the outpost." Alexis said, handing her padawan her pack.

Leaving the crater their drop-pod had caused, the duo began hiking toward their target in silence. The jungle provided all the noise they would need as the sun rose in the un-seen sky and the animals rose in their un-seen nests. Making relative good time over tree-trunks the size of small starships and bushes as thick as plasma, Alexis had to ignite her long-handle lightsaber. Her lightsaber's hilt was the length of her forearm and the length of the actual blade was well over the normal saber length. While it may have proved unwieldy to most, it fit Alexis' flexible body perfectly as she used it to keep enemies at a distance.

Cutting through yet another bush, Alexis wiped the beads of sweat away as they gathered on her forehead. Despite the lack of sun, the jungle's humidity did well to make up for the lack of heat. This brought Alexis back to the fact that they didn't have water, despite having plenty of ration bars. Sliding down a thick tree-trunk, Alexis beckoned Ahsoka to follow and too great pleasure in staring at Ahsoka's plump rear end as she awkwardly slid down backwards.

"I'm gonna try to cut this tree trunk and see if I can gather water. Scout ahead and see if this infernal jungle ends anytime soon, it may take me a minute." Alexis said pointing to the North-East.

"Yes Alexis." Ahsoka left her pack and bounded off into the brush, her body eclipsed almost immediately.

Breathing a sigh of relief about Ahsoka's absence, Alexis felt a twinge of guilt when it came to lying to her padawan. With a single deft movement she sliced open the tree trunk and gathered ground water as it flowed freely from the wound. With five bottles filled, Alexis turned her attention to her real problem. Dropping her loose fitting trousers, Alexis' cock sprang up to attention. Biting her lower lip, Alexis turned her head to either side before bracing against the tree and beginning the process needed for release.

She had been erect and waiting ever since she woke up but she had been forced to control her need for release. However she'd reached a point where she couldn't continue with her poor little laser pistol rubbing against her thigh. Pumping her cock and moaning, Alexis mind kept drifting to her padawan and her shapely body. Alexis wanted to feel her hands run all over her skin, to caress her face to feel her pussy her fat fucking cock until she came so hard Ahsoka could taste it!

Yelling out in pleasure, Alexis furiously pumped her cock as it sent strand after strand of her thick white seed onto the tree. If any of her Jedi comrades could see her know, she knew they would be angry. While she didn't like the Jedi Code, she knew that to allow her lusts to take over in such a way would disastrous on a mission. Satisfied, but slightly angry at herself, Alexis stuffed her quickly softening thick rod back in her trousers and collected herself.

"This is going to be a long mission." Alexis muttered to herself as she looked up at the darkness of the canopy.

Ahsoka soon returned and they continued their trek towards outpost. However darkness soon began to fall forcing them to make camp.

"What or who do you think attacked us?" Ahsoka asked while eating a ration bar.

"I really don't know, but whoever it was, it was well planned. No doubt the pig somehow sabotaged our warp drives which forced our ship to drop out of warp-speed on a minefield. Personally I smell Sith all over this." Alexis said her back against a tree as she played with a flower. They had taken refuge in a large hallow tree with covered them from the light shower of rain coming down.

"Like a Sith Lord?" Ahsoka gulped.

"You never know, no get some sleep Snips. I'll take first watch." Alexis said to Ahsoka who was already in her sleeping bag.

Unbeknownst to either of the Jedi, Sith have no need for sleep. Hate is all they need to continue at a dead sprint for hours on end. Couple this with the fact that their pursuer was a master of the arts of hunting and tracking and you get a predator in its territory.

**(Darth Teligent)**

Somewhere above the trees the sun had fallen, not that it mattered to Teligent. It had taken her the better part of the first night to free herself from the ship which was stuck in a swamp and gather her pitiful amount of gear. Everything she owned was on her belt, the Dark Side would provide anything else.

With the sun down once more, Teligent had already become well acquainted with the planet's predators. However she would have to leave herself vulnerable on the ground for a time as she had reached the Jedi's escape-pod and dropped from the tree tops to investigate. Her angled nose quickly picked up the scent of two and her cat like eyes spotted the direction of the footprints right away even in the dark.

"Two sets of footprints. Who could be the second? They're both carrying packs, it will slow them down. They can't be far now." Smiling, Teligent stood up and turned to face the scaled lizard/dog creatures as they surrounded her.

She could not let these distractions stop her from reaching her goal. She ignited her light saber and leaped the nearest creature and the battle was joined.

**(The Next Day)**

Ahsoka stretched and yawned as she woke up to the sound of birds singing overhead. Smiling, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and she slid out of bed-roll and stood up.

"Good morning Alexis." Ahsoka smiled as she tittered on her feet.

"Nice to see that you're up, but looks like your friend beat you up." Alexis laughed as she worked more water out of a tree trunk.

"What do you mean...?" Ahsoka trailed off as other parts of her brain woke up and she realized her morning wood was pitching a huge tent against her tights.

"Oh god, don't look!" Ahsoka squeaked trying to hide her boner.

Trying to find something to hide behind in the enclosed space, Ahsoka tripped over the remnants of the fire and sprawled out on the ground. Laughing openly, Alexis helped the blushing Ahsoka to her feet.

"I swear you act like we haven't had sex before." Alexis smiled, planting a kiss on Ahsoka's forehead. "Did you like putting you hot dick inside my mouth?"

Ahsoka shivered at the dirty talk from her master. Sliding down Ahsoka's body, Alexis tugged on Ahsoka's white tights and received a rock hard dick-slap across her face.

"You're dick is so energetic isn't it?" Alexis asked, rubbing the truly hot dick against her cheek. "Let your girlfriend talk care of you."

Not giving Ahsoka time to protest (not that she would), Alexis enveloped the entire orange dick in one go. Feeling her dick in the back of Alexis' throat, Ahsoka released a loud moan as she began moving her hips. Her tongue lathering Ahsoka's little friend, Alexis winked at the teenager as she used the force to fondle Ahsoka's balls. Making loud gagging sounds, Alexis pulled her head back, saliva coating Ahsoka's dick. Kissing Ahsoka's crown lovingly.

"I love your mouth so much, please put it back in!" Ahsoka whined.

"I don't think you mean that, you probably tell all the girls that." Alexis teased.

"No I only want your mouth; I love your body Master!" Ahsoka said trying desperately, her orgasm just out of reach.

Smiling, Alexis opened her mouth and had it filled by balls deep orange dick. Both of her hands on the back of Alexis' head, Ahsoka humped her master's face, her balls slapping against the human's chin. Screaming, Ahsoka went to her tip-toes in mouth open ecstasy. Feeling Ahsoka's cum splashed in the back of her throat; Alexis diligently swallowed Ahsoka's entire load.

Gasping, Ahsoka tumbled back as her cock deflated after finishing its job. Swallowing the last bit of her padawan's sweet seed, Alexis stood up and began to pack up the camp as if nothing was wrong. Still pants-less, Ahsoka hastily pulled up her tights and thanked whichever deity existed out there for giving her the best girlfriend in the whole Galaxy.

As they began their trek once more, Alexis had a tingling sensation on the back of her neck and in her trousers. While she had exercised her lust outside the tree before Ahsoka had awoken, she still wasn't completely satisfied. It had too long since she had whipped out her dick, bent someone over and railed them until she was empty, which could take up to a full day. Her master when she was a padawan had taught her the art of sexual as well as physical stamina. An art she used frequently and whenever possible.

However whenever she mentioned anything but oral sex or hand jobs, Ahsoka froze up and tried to change the subject. Despite expressing their love for each other, Ahsoka still harbored what Barriss had said about her in the back of her mind. How she wouldn't be able to please anyone and how she'd be forever alone.

Both of the Jedi were deep in their thoughts, so deep that neither officially recognized where they were until they were almost right on top of the objects. They had managed to find their downed vessel on pure accident. The Scout Craft had carved a deep furrow within the jungle. The trees were broken and bent where the white hot metal had made ground-fall.

"Our ship!" Ahsoka smiled running forward.

Silently following, Alexis turned around as the feeling that they were being watched increased. Ahsoka clambered on top of the fallen giant and quickly found the escape hatch.

"Forget the outpost master, if the signal relay is still working we can send a message to the closest Republic planet and get ship directly." Ahsoka said giddy.

Alexis agreed with the logic of this and left Ahsoka to it as she explored her cargo bay. All the boxes were piled against one wall, most of their contents remained inside of the casing. Abandoning her ration bars, Alexis grabbed several sealed packs of de-hydrated meats. Searching around, she couldn't find anything useful and headed up to join Ahsoka. She had managed to get the emergency power running and was in the process of sending out a Republic targeted SOS.

"I've sent the signal master; we're going to get off this planet soon. Also I used the radar, which is barely intact, and found some sort of structure nearby. I also found the Sith's ship which landed a mile to the North and detonated." Ahsoka smiled and hugged Alexis.

"Alright, alright Snips calm down." Alexis rubbed Ahsoka's head. "Let's find this building and camp out there until a rescue ship gets here. I'll leave the transponder on the ship since there aren't any other clearings."

In high spirits the duo exited the ship and pushed through the brush to The Temple of Pomojema. The large ziggurat was carved by some now extinct race for some religious purpose. The tall intimidating piece of architecture spoke of darkness and dreariness to even some not Force sensitive. Climbing the steps warily, the two Jedi entered the temple and quickly found it empty. The jungle had taken over the building to some extent. Vines covered most of the walls and small green saplings sprouted out of cracks in the volcanic rock.

In the middle of the lobby's floor was a well, no doubt meant as a sacrificial tool to some long forgotten god. Off to the side of the main lobby was a place that once housed the priests. The jedi spent the rest of the sunlight transporting their goods from the downed vessel up into the temple. So by the time night finally fell on Mimban once again, both the females were sore from climbing and descending the ziggurat's steps so many time. Too tired to even propose sexual actions, they cuddled together in the priest's chamber. Alexis' hand were wrapped loving around Ahsoka's body, who did the same in kind.

The entire day, a woman of unspeakable malice and power had been watching her prey tire themselves out. True her target wasn't alone, but what threat did a padawan stand against a Sith Lord of Teligent's quality and skill. Watching undetected from the tree branches, the strain of going roughly 48 hours without release began to take its toll on the Sith Lord. Unlike the Jedi, she ran on her emotions and her emotions said that she needed to defile some sweet flesh with her meat stick.

Too aroused for her spandex to retain her cock, Teligent discarded the obstructive piece of clothing and let her cock swing free. The grey piece of fuck meat hung down to almost her ankles and was thicker than the arms of most males. Idly stroking herself in anticipation, Teligent made her way to the temple via the dense branches. With every nimble leap came the slapping of her cock on her legs and her massive cum filled balls swinging free. Oh she was going to get some plump Jedi ass tonight!

Alexis awoke with a start, something was definitely wrong with the force. There was a sense of lust so powerful that it had infiltrated the Jedi Knight's dreams and caused her big friend to rear its head. Careful not to wake her girlfriend, Alexis rolled out of the covers and left the room. Back in the lobby, Alexis sighed as she stared at the tent she was pitching. Her arms were way too tired to be doing this right now, so the only other option was to wait until calmed down by itself.

Settling in for a long wait, Alexis began walking around the room studying the intricate carvings of art on the walls. They depicted the civilization that was and how they brought their sacrifice up to the temple. The being was then dropped down the well; however erosion blocked the image from showing what was at the bottom of the apparently deep well.

"Deep in thought are we?" Teligent asked as she ignited her lightsaber.

Alexis froze in her spot before raising her hands slowly and turning around. The Sith was obviously a woman, around 24 of 25 years of age but who could truly tell with force users. She wore a deep hood, by her black tattoos were visible despite the only source of light coming from the moon and her lightsaber. Her belt held up her battle dress which had a high slit running up her right leg.

"I'm here because you've been a thorn in the Empire's side long enough. You and your padawan will accompany me back to Count Dooku where I will execute you in front of him. I hope this won't cause any problems." Teligent smiled as she noticed that the Jedi was just like her down below.

"I'm afraid I have plans and will be unable to accompany you to your precious Count." Alexis smiled as her brain ran multiple scenarios, vectors and possible conclusions. "Could we perhaps reschedule?"

"Of course, perhaps we should make sure your padawan has a say-"

Teligent didn't get a chance to finish her passive threat as a rock broke of the ceiling and flew at her head. Rolling out of the way, Teligent saw Alexis snatch her lightsaber out the air after using the force to retrieve it from her bed. Leaping at the woman screaming, Teligent's lightsaber blurred as it came down vertically at Alexis' head. Blocking, Alexis grunted as Teligent forced her entire weight down on her weapon.

"Give up Jedi; I'll make sure that I won't rape you for too long!" Teligent laughed maniacally.

Slightly thrown off by the apparent jab at her skill, Alexis rolled backwards and allowed Teligent's weapon to scrape against the ground. Their blades lashing out as each woman blocked, parried and struck at the other, it was apparent that Teligent had the upper head. Alexis' arm still weren't at full strength after moving all the crates and every time Teligent struck her blocks became weaker. If something didn't happen soon…

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled charging out the room, her lightsabers already blazing.

Pushing the weakened Alexis away, Teligent back flipped over Ahsoka and pushed her forward. Not deterred, Ahsoka whirled around her saber work faster than Teligent expected.

Fast, but not fast enough.

Kicking Ahsoka's leg out from underneath her, Teligent smiled from ear to ear as she prepared to cut Ahsoka right down the middle. Despite it being a waste of perfectly good fuck meat, the little bitch had pissed Teligent off and when Teligent got pissed off people died. Time moved in slow-motion as Ahsoka went wide-eyed. There was no way she could get her sabers up to block in time and both of them knew it. This was the end.

"Ahsoka!" Alexis screamed jumping forward, her own lightsaber extended.

Deflecting the brunt of the strike enough to save Ahsoka, Alexis knew that she had sacrificed herself in the action. The leap she had taken had put her on a perpendicular course with the sacrificial well. No amount of twisting, turning or force usage could change her path and as Alexis hit the far wall of the well she released one last word.

"Run."

And then Jedi Knight Alexis Stargazer fell into the well and consumed by darkness.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to scream, but Teligent's foot beat her to the punch and she was unconscious.

**(The next Day)**

Ahsoka groaned as she finally fought her way back into the land of the living. Her brain was in a state of turmoil as if someone a hammer to it multiple times while she slept. Groaning she tried to move and quickly found her arms bound above her head and her feet of the ground. Confused, Ahsoka croaked as she cried out for her master, her throat dry.

Cracking open her eyes, Ahsoka moaned as she blinded by a beam of light. Adjusting over a few minutes, Ahsoka's memory slowly returned to her. How they had found their ship and sent out a distress signal. How they had cuddled as they drifted off to sleep. How she had been woken by her master's yell. How Alexis had sacrificed herself to save her…

Unable to restrain it, Ahsoka released a sob of absolute despair at the realization.

"ALEXIS! ALEXISSS!" Ahsoka screamed her throat raw while struggling against her bonds.

Tears streamed down her face, as the lack of hydration in her throat forced her mouth shut. Trapped in the room she had once been sleeping in, Ahsoka all but gave into despair as she realized her struggles for freedom were in vain.

"NO!" Ahsoka shook her violently. "Master is still alive; I have to get out of here and save her."

Her determination rekindled, Ahsoka took notice of the lightweight metal device fixed around her neck. It was matte black with a single dark red light signifying something Ahsoka didn't like. Unable to remove the device by simply rotating her neck, the Togruta turned her attention to the rope binding her hands. The rope was made of an unyielding plastic like substance and looped over a broken piece of the rafter before coming down about 20 feet to Ahsoka's rear. The pulley kept Ahsoka a good 5 feet in the air and made it that much more difficult to maneuver.

Concentrating on the pin that anchored the rope to the ground, Ahsoka gasped as she discovered that her connection with the force had been severed. Try as she might, the padawan couldn't feel the force flowing through her and the rich environment around her. It was as if someone had cut open her chest and removed her heart. Hyperventilating, Ahsoka began to thrash wildly against her restraints, trying in vain to free herself.

"Like a rat in a trap." Came a sinister voice from the doorway.

Swinging her entire body around, Ahsoka glared at her capturer as she stood in the door frame. Teligent's hood was down so her face and all its malevolence were revealed to Ahsoka.

"I'll kill you!" Ahsoka screeched, thrashing once more at her master's attacker.

"Oh wow, I thought you Jedi were all about keeping calm." Teligent laughed at Ahsoka's struggling. "I think you'll make the perfect candidate."

Tired out from her previous exertions, Ahsoka paused to gather her breath and glare at Darth Teligent.

"Candidate for what?" She literally spat, the glob of spit falling short.

"Candidacy to bare my children of course." Teligent smiled as she dropped her battle dress to ground.

Ahsoka released a low cry of fear as she laid eyes on Teligent's nearly three foot long monster as it hung down from Teligent's legs like some sort of stunted third leg. The appendage was even thicker than Ahsoka's own forearm and getting harder by the second. As Teligent approached, Ahsoka's weariness faded as she began to kick and thrash with frantic intensity. Teligent stopped a few feet away to watch in pleasure as her prey struggled in her web. She loved it when they struggled; it always began with the flailing of limbs, then the curses, then the cries of despair, then the pleading in some sort of order than varied with the victim.

Teligent loved every minute; it excited her and gave her the blood she needed to make her tree-log of a cock rise. Taking her hands off her cock, Teligent used her lightsaber to cut Ahsoka down. Her legs weak, Ahsoka collapsed to the floor, her legs sprawled in opposite directions. Before Ahsoka could regain her composure, Teligent was on her shredding her clothes. Fighting back, Ahsoka quickly found her arms pinned over her head as Teligent yanked off her stockings and boots.

"Oh what do we have here?" Teligent smiled as she found Ahsoka's secret. "Looks like we're all just alike here."

Teligent released a chilling laugh as Ahsoka struggled even harder against the Sith Lord's iron grip. Reaching up Ahsoka's shirt, Teligent roughly groped Ahsoka's breasts before simply ripping her shirt off.

"Get the hell off me you Rancor humping sith scum!" Ahsoka screamed bucking her hips.

"That's it, keep fighting, it only makes me _harder_." Teligent laughed evilly. "Soon both your mind and your body will belong to the dark side."

Grabbing Ahsoka's head with her free hand Teligent roughly pushed it against the floor and moved her face close to Ahsoka's. Drinking in the padawan's hate like a man who had spent days on the wilds of Tatooine.

"Open your mouth." Teligent growled as Ahsoka pursed her lips. "Do it or I'll gut you like a fish."

A brief flash of fear crossed over Ahsoka's face and her mouth cracked open slightly. It was all the grey skinned woman needed as she forced her powerful tongue down Ahsoka's throat. Her being violated, Ahsoka could only force herself to remain still as she was brutally tongue raped. Her thrashing tongue finding no resistance in the padawan's mouth, Teligent pulled up and smacked Ahsoka with shocking force.

"Don't go fucking limp on me, my little one. Or is that what your master taught you to do when you're out-classed?" Teligent instinctively prodded at Ahsoka's raw memory.

Ahsoka's inner-fire at least partially restored, the teenager resumed her writhing as Teligent proceeded to violate her body without pause. Her long grey tongue descended upon Ahsoka's pert orange breasts. Making sure the girl was watching helplessly, Teligent devoured the two B-cup tits. Spitting on them she applied hard pressure to Ahsoka's nipples with her teeth, not caring that her saliva was getting everywhere. With Ahsoka's tit significantly lubricated, Teligent straddled the young Jedi, her massive fuck-meat nudging against Ahsoka's face, precum smearing across her cheek.

"Suck on it." Teligent ordered.

Refusing to comply, Ahsoka turned her face away from the throbbing hot flesh that rested on her chest. Rearing back, Teligent delivered another slap to Ahsoka's face, leaving a large red handprint.

"Suck it!" Teligent she yelled gleefully.

"Fuck you!" Ahsoka yelled back, her fury boiling over.

Slapping Ahsoka twice more, Teligent admired the Togruta's resilience against her barrage. Resilience was useless when faced with the dark side however. Standing up and using the back of her hand to wipe her saliva off her mouth, Teligent kept Ahsoka pinned to the ground with her black leather boots. Reaching down, Teligent grabbed one of Ahsoka's head-tails and yanked her up by it despite the girl's high-pitched cries of pain.

"Open your mouth." Teligent grunted once more, one arm holding her massive cock up because even at full erection it was too heavy to hold itself up.

"That thing will never fit!" Ahsoka barked, fear evident in her eyes at the Sith Lord's massive dick.

"I guess a Jedi with such a small dick as yours would think so huh?" Teligent cackled as Ahsoka physically flinched back at her mental and emotional weak point. "Good thing I don't need your consent!"

Her connection with the dark side dramatically increasing her already her powers, Teligent flexed her fingers and Ahsoka felt her mouth shoot open. Her mouth held open by an un-seeable force, Ahsoka locked eyes with Teligent, her rebellious fire slowly transformed into fear. Breathing heavily in excitement and hefting her impossible thick cock, Teligent grabbed Ahsoka's head tails and jerked the girl to her knees. Unable to talk, Ahsoka forced out some sounds from her throat that possessed a pleading under-tone.

"What's that? You want to suck on your mate's cock? Why of course you can!" Teligent laughed as she slapped Ahsoka across the face with her cock, not injuring by humiliating the jedi as the Sith's precum smeared across her face.

Pressing against Ahsoka's unwilling gaping mouth, Teligent quickly found her fist sized glands were too large even for Ahsoka's wide open mouth after trying to force it in several times.

"Stop resisting me!" Teligent screeched although Ahsoka had done nothing.

Ahsoka's mouth was forced open even wider by Teligent's link to the dark side which sensed her frustrations. If not for her slightly more flexible Togruta physiology her jaw with have snapped and killed her instantly. Tear streaming down her face, Ahsoka could on watch on her knees as Teligent prepared her cock and then shoved it in.

"Ohhh!" Teligent moaned as her carnal needs finally began to become sated.

Ahsoka screamed as the huge log of cock-meat was slowly crammed down her throat. Inch by grinding inch Teligent's gray dick forced its way down Ahsoka's tight throat. Ahsoka's neck bulged obscenely as her once innocent throat took Teligent's endowment, the veins of Teligent's fuck-meat taunt against the orange skin of Ahsoka's neck.

"What the hell, you're not even taking half of it!" Teligent complained brutally jerking on Ahsoka's head-tails.

Ahsoka couldn't even hear her capturer over the sound of blood pounding in her head. The lack of oxygen quick affected her vision; she didn't even have enough air to gag because Teligent blocked her wind piped so completely. Making a few rougher attempts to practically tear out Ahsoka's throat with her dick, Teligent gave and contented herself with easing the foot she had done Ahsoka's throat in and out.

"I haven't raped a tight throat in months!" Teligent grunted. "Hope you're ready for my seed you little Jedi cum-dump!"

Laughing echoed dimly on Ahsoka's senses, her eyes began to roll back into her head as she vaguely released she was about to die from suffocation from a monster cock down her throat. Pushing Ahsoka to within an inch of her life, Teligent pulled the 1/3 of her saliva covered meat out of Ahsoka's throat just in time to save Ahsoka's life. Inhaling at the sudden presence of oxygen, the invisible force holding Ahsoka's mouth open disappeared. Hacking, Ahsoka fell forward out the floor, spittle falling from her mouth as she gulped down the precious air.

"Would you look at that, I bet you're so happy I spared your life." Teligent laughed as she pumped her cock with both hands.

Cum bubbled up through the 3 foot tube of defiling flesh and squirted onto Ahsoka's face in thick bubble filled jets. Teligent's massive balls barely registered the released in semen onto the girl, they still hung heavy below Teligent's cock, almost reaching her lower thighs. Laughing as Ahsoka scraped away her cum, Teligent picked the girl up with the force and slammed her into the wall.

Crying out in pain, Ahsoka struggled futilely against the Sith Lord, her cum lined face a mask of fear at what Teligent had planned.

"W-wait, please we can talk about this!" Ahsoka choked out as Teligent strode towards her.

With every step she shed another article of clothing until nothing remained. Squeaking in fear, Ahsoka could only stare at Teligent as an ant would stare at a giant. She was completely and utterly at the mercy of someone who reveled in the feeling of bring death, misery and destruction to the galaxy…And she was about to get raped by a cock larger and longer than her fucking arm.

"We can make a deal!" Ahsoka said delirious at the rapid escalation of events. "I'll do whatever you want!"

Ahsoka had forgotten about her master, she was willing to do whatever it took to keep from getting raped by the Sith Lord.

"But you're going to do whatever I want regardless." Teligent cackled, her advance inexorable.

She used the dark-side to force her rape-stick into a faux erect state as it couldn't achieve significant blood flow under its own power. The tattooed black lines from Teligent's head flowed down over her face, over her eyes, over her mouth, down her body and circled her large breasts to conclude their journey by running along Teligent's dick and forming intricate designs on her huge balls. How was Ahsoka supposed to reason with someone so consumed with lust and hate that they tattooed their own dick?!

"I see you admiring my art." Teligent smirked which chilled Ahsoka to the bone. The grey skinned woman's log of meat rose in an imitation of an up-curved erection. "I made sure the woman did it right, very painful." Teligent hissed at the memory as she ran a singular finger up her length before squeezing out a glob of precum onto the floor. "Then I tied her up after a killed her husband who was the original target. I left her mouth uncovered though, so she could watch as I raped all 6 of her daughters three times over." Teligent shuddered, more precum flowing at the memory. "I don't know what makes you happy Jedi, but for me…there's nothing better than making sure I get some screams as I raped someone."

Until then Teligent's focus had been everywhere but on her captive, but now her head turned toward the orange haired girl as she trembled in fear. Resuming her purposely slow trek forward, she drunk in Ahsoka's fear like a sponge. Ahsoka yelled and pleaded, bucking her body against the all powerful force user to the point where she risked self injury.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Ahsoka screamed, tears rolling down her eyes. "I don't even care that you killed Alexis, please just don't put that thing in me! I renounce the Jedi Council and everything it stands for, I'll join the Sith!"

Ahsoka smiled through her tears as Teligent stopped inches away, the heat from her appendage radiating in waves onto Ahsoka's back.

"That's wonderful!" Teligent smiled. "Now you can begin your service to the empire as my little baby breeder!"

The smile fell from Ahsoka's face like a betrayal from her most trusted friend. Like all the suns in the universe had winked out of existence, never to return. Reveling in Ahsoka's ear piercing shrieks, Teligent quickly found the Togruta's pussy which was located directly beneath her balls. Choking Ahsoka for a brief second, Teligent whispered a quick command into the teenager's ear.

"Surrender yourself, your body, your mind, your womb all belong to me now. The sooner you realize this, the sooner the fun will end." Teligent whispered directly into the choking Ahsoka's ear.

Lapping up a salty tear, Teligent released her force choke and turned her attention to her primary directive. Manipulating her faux-erection, Teligent guided her fist-sized glands to Ahsoka's pussy. Enjoying every blissful second of it, Teligent prodded slowly at Ahsoka's fold, forcing herself in inch by inch. With a little grunt, Teligent felt her mushroom shaped head poke itself into Ahsoka's unbelievably tight depths.

"You're squeezing me so damn tight; you must truly want my rape-meat!" Teligent grunted in pleasure and delivering Ahsoka's ass a few sharp slaps. "Come on my little Jedi-slut, squeal while I rape your womb!"

Cackling, Teligent pushed further in until she reached Ahsoka's hymen. Both of the females froze at the contact, Ahsoka moaned her master's name in despair as Teligent's smile widened even more. Pulling back in Ahsoka's tight cavern proved difficult, but it gave Teligent the leverage she needed to push her way to victory. Pumping with all the strength the dark-side could force into her body, Teligent tore straight through Ahsoka's hymen and slammed into the alien's womb.

Ahsoka wasn't even there anymore, she was watching from the sidelines as her mouth pleaded with Teligent to take it out. How she was going to die, how she was being split apart. Ignoring Ahsoka's pleads; Teligent pushed her breasts against Ahsoka's back and continued her domination of Ahsoka's pussy. With every thrust, Ahsoka's pussy stretched beyond all possible dimensions, her womb getting a fistful of Sith cock with every thrust. Teligent's hips bucked like an animal as she felt her cum boiling up and picked up her pace in anticipation.

"You're squeezing me so tight!" Teligent grunted, her balls slapping against Ahsoka's smaller ones. "Here it comes!"

Screaming, Teligent pumped a gallon's worth of cum directly into Ahsoka's womb. Rapidly filling Ahsoka with her thick white seed, Teligent pulled out and let Ahsoka collapse sobbing onto the floor. Her face flat against the cold volcanic stone floor and her ass in the air, Ahsoka struggled to rise to her feet and failed. Teligent's cum oozed out of her pussy and onto the floor, quickly pooling beneath the orange skinned Togruta.

Thanks to her anatomy, Ahsoka's pussy immediately began to contract from its gaping state. From Teligent's view point she could practically see directly into Ahsoka's womb, the entire tunnel covered in her semen.

"I can't believe you!" Teligent yelled in rage. "How can you waste my precious cum in such a manner? I guess I'm just gonna have to give you some more loads to carry in your stomach!"

"Nooo!" Ahsoka moaned, unable to move or raise her voice.

"Ohhh yes, don't worry my Togrutan mate. I can go for hours, so don't worry you'll be filled up for sure when I'm through." Teligent smiled kicking Ahsoka's ass.

Marshalling what little strength she had, Ahsoka began to crawl. A futile sign of resistance, but a sign none-the-less. While she enjoyed raping woman more than anything, Teligent knew that she had to reach Jedi Knight Alexis. She could sense the Jedi still alive, despite how faint the signature was. The question was how to get to the woman? The answer was crawling away from her at a pitiful rate, so much so that Teligent let loosed a hearty laugh. The device around Ahsoka's neck was a slave collar, something that gave the controller the ability to control the mind of the wearer. The problem was that force sensitive people were a little more resistant than the average alien. Therefore Teligent was going to have to crack Ahsoka's tight little mind first. And in order to do that she was going to have to crack the Ahsoka's tight little holes over and over again.

Shaping her malleable cock back into an erect state, Teligent grabbed Ahsoka's body and flipped her over despite her weak protests. Grabbing Ahsoka's legs, Teligent pushed them until Ahsoka's ankles were to either side of her head. Dropping to her haunches, her cock almost in her face, Teligent smiled down at the girl who whimpered her master's name in despair.

"This is a position people experienced in the sex craft like to call the pile driver!" Teligent explained in glee, sitting on Ahsoka's upturn ass. "It's really useful for when you rail the shit out of someone, maintain eye contact and really get your dick deep in a pussy. This position is so much better than on the wall right?"

"Fuck…you." Ahsoka gasped out.

Her anger at Ahsoka's resistance spiked and Teligent had to resist the urge to cut something off the padawan to show her who was in charge here. Usually it only took one good fucking to break a woman, looks like she was going to have to devote a little more effort into this one. Her sneer replaced with a wicked smile, Teligent stood up slightly and adjusted the force on her cock so she could truly split Ahsoka's now healed lips with her cock-saber.

Not giving Ahsoka time to throw off her aim, Teligent plunged downward with her rape-stick, forcing Ahsoka to cry out in pain once more as her womb stretched underneath the assault.

"Well fuck!" Teligent growled. "You still got a foot and a half of my meat to go!"

Despite pile-driving directly into Ahsoka's womb with every thrust, half of Teligent's grey cock still remained outside. Enraged, by Ahsoka's anatomy, Teligent began to slam Ahsoka even harder in an effort to stretch her very vaginal canal. With every pump, Teligent's balls smacked against Ahsoka's dark red ass cheeks the lewd noise spurring Teligent to ever greater heights of sadistic-ness. Her arms on either of her legs, Teligent smiled down at Ahsoka as she moved her hips up and down. The girl looked and sounded like she was being stabbed in the stomach over and over again, which in a way she was. Her cock was clearly outlined against Ahsoka's stomach, moving up and down at a break-neck pace.

"Here comes another batch of my seed!" Teligent yelled down at the padawan.

"Urk!" Was all Ahsoka could respond with as her body and mind were overloaded.

Not even pausing to fully empty another load into her victim, Teligent continued plunging away as her cock painted Ahsoka's pussy with its seed. Quickly over-flowing once more, her cum rolled down Ahsoka's stomach and chest before pooling on the floor around her. Pulling out, Teligent squirted her last few thick globs of hot cum onto Ahsoka's breasts, pumping he cock for anymore of the load.

Moaning in pain, Ahsoka couldn't move her head as Teligent stood up and let her drop. Everything below her waist was numb to her now; all the pain had left her leaving her with nothing to distract her from the raping.

"Don't pass out on me now; I still have another 10 more to go!" Teligent cackled, one hand over her right eye.

Gasping in shock, Ahsoka weakly renewed her struggles to escape. If she kept on going she would surely die! Ahsoka's body had long given up however as she couldn't even move her legs, just her weak arms and barely those. Laughing Ahsoka's pathetic resistance, Teligent dropped to her knees and spread Ahsoka's legs. Already her pussy was contracting back to its original state and absorbing Teligent's cum into its walls.

Barely even pausing for a second, Teligent began prodding at Ahsoka's backdoor.

"Oh god, not there." Ahsoka moaned as she felt her ass stretch under her rapist's dick. "I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…"

Her mind and body unable to cope any longer, Ahsoka quite simply passed out. Her body going limp in Teligent's hands, it took the Sith Lord a moment to realize what had happened. Howling in rage, Teligent slapped the unconscious Ahsoka back and forth in her anger.

You couldn't break a person who was unconscious! Releasing a snort in disgust at her delayed plans, Teligent stood up and tied Ahsoka to a wall. She would have to be more tactful when the Jedi woke up, her body was weak but her mind was stronger than most. Beginning to think about the best ways to break Ahsoka's will, Teligent began to drip precum onto the floor. Suddenly smiling at the tied up girl before her, Teligent had an epiphany. Just because she was passed out didn't mean her body was quite so useless…and Teligent still had two days worth of backed up cum to release.

Her lips going from ear to ear, Teligent flipped Ahsoka onto her stomach readied her cock. This was going to be a long and a very _rough_ night.

**(In the depth of Mimban)**

"Urgghh!" Alexis grunted as she force pushed open yet another decayed door.

She was in the middle of a truly massive underground city built by the people who once naturally inhabited the planet. She had fell for a while, ready to embrace a sharp and sudden death among a pile of bones. Instead she belly-flopped into an underground river, dislocating her shoulder. Struggling to stay a-float she had eventually been deposited on the banks of the city. The houses and other works of architecture were carved directly out of volcanic rock, yet that managed a subtle…look of allure.

Not that Alexis really had time to study the city as much as she wanted to. She needed to find a way back to the surface and primarily back to her lover. She had panicked for a few minutes after dragging herself up the bank with one arm, but her connection with Ahsoka quickly confirmed that she was alive. What state she was in was what had Alexis worried however. Stumbling into yet another run down house, Alexis collapsed into a volcanic chair exhausted. The city was truly massive and she had been searching for the way to the surface for what felt like a full day.

There was no sunlight to tell time with down in the city, instead they had lamp posts and the occasional fountain holding a sort of bright glowing algae. Whatever caused the people of Mimban to suddenly depart their city must have happened in a short span of time as these brown bars, in what Alexis hopped was their refrigerators, despite being bitter gave her some much needed energy.

Despite how much she wanted to bee-line back to Ahsoka, Alexis had to face the fact that she needed to rest and heal. Although she had popped her shoulder back into place, it still throbbed painfully from time to time. Thankfully the beds were simply slabs of volcanic rock, but leafy pallets on the floor. Settling in cross legged, Alexis closed her eyes and allowed her mind to become one with the force. What Alexis didn't know however, was that the ancient building that she sat in was the city's primary whorehouse. All the feelings of despair and depravity of the women hadn't lessened over the ages; they had seeped into the walls, the floor, the entire building. Opening her mind to the force, Alexis unknowing made herself a target for the feelings the building still harbored.

**(Inside Alexis' Mindscape)**

Alexis sat on top of feathered bed in a room with no doors or walls or ceilings, just a beautiful feathered bed soft to the touch. Here she would recoup her strength before setting out again after the exit from the lost city. Mediating, Alexis felt a disturbance probing the edges of her mindscape. She instantly shut down her mind and threw up her mental walls, in fear that the Sith Lord could somehow reach her. Discarding this as impossible, Alexis lowered her mental defenses just as fast she had thrown them up and opened her mind to the presence.

It peeked within and slowly manifested itself in the form of a door on a wall that was once empty. Her curiosity thoroughly roused, Alexis stood up from the bed, her body in a simple set of civilian jeans and shirt. Crossing the small amount of floor space, Alexis opened the door and was hit in the face with the smell of perfumes and sex. Confused, Alexis stepped through the portal into the being's mindscape knowing full well that she could be trapped here. Trusting in her training to protect her from a mental attack, Alexis pushed through the silk curtains and into the heavily scented room.

The room was larger than her own Spartan chambers and excessively so. The walls were lined with pictures of men caught in the throes of their passion and often atop of a female. The floor was heavily carpeted by a smorgasbord of overlapping colorful carpets. Dominating the center of the room was a massive bed that looked to be made of the same materials as Alexis' own. The bed posts towered above the mattresses and were connected by silken sheets. On the lush bed itself laid three different women that should never be in contact with each other.

On the left was Alexis' first love, Jedi Master and Jedi High Council member Shaak Ti. The Togrutan female wore her jedi robes even her, her back against the bed post and her eyes closed as if she deep in thought. As initiates in the Jedi Temple, Alexis' and Shaak Ti were both inseparable. She loved Shaak Ti with all her body and soul and the girl had loved her back equally if not more. She knew of Alexis' anatomy and didn't shun her for it all, in fact they indulged in _many_ private displays of affection and it was amazing that Alexis hadn't knocked her up.

Graduating from the Temple and becoming padawans, they both agreed to maintain a long distance relationship, calling each other almost every single night when their masters weren't around. However when Alexis met up with her lover some years later, she was changed. Shaak Ti was no longer the free spirited girl Alexis had grown to love. While Alexis had been placed with a master that suited her nature and taught everything she knew now about making love, Shaak Ti had gotten a master who praised the Jedi Code religiously. She had become rigid and cold, constantly referring to the Jedi Code over their time apart. Trying to patch the hole in their relationship with sex, Alexis found herself quickly rebuffed by the woman who claimed that their entire relationship was a mistake.

Planning to turn Alexis in for her aggressive sexual advances that bordered on harassment, Alexis had blackmailed the woman by saying that she would reveal their actions as initiates and by doing so forever bar them both from advancement in the order. After that they fell apart and drifted away from one another as they went on with their lives. She still saw Shaak Ti once in a while or Coruscant and maybe it was something Alexis' mind that made her want to think that Shaak Ti had returned her glances from across a room filled with Jedi, but who knows, they had both moved on.

On the right side of the bed lay Alexis' second love, Aayla Secura. The blue skinned Twi'lek was looking as sexy as ever. She had skin tight leather pants and a simple black leather top that looked more like a bra and her trademark belly-button jewelry. She currently was eyeing Alexis with a look of fire in her eyes and her hand gently working herself over inside her pants while fondling her breasts. After leaving her master's oh so tight embrace, Alexis had become a Jedi Knight and accompanied one of her friends from her initiate days across the galaxy on missions. Alexis secretly wanted to tell the fellow Jedi Knight that she had feelings of affection for her, but she was too wary after the Shaak Ti incident to ever act on them.

However, Yoda had decided to gift her prodigious partner with a padawan in recognition of her hard work and good nature. That padawan was none other than a 17 year old Aayla. With all three of women together on one ship it was only a matter of time before something occurred. While her partner was on a planet discussing treaties with rebels, Aayla walked into Alexis' quarters as she was furiously strangling her snake into a pair of her partner's panties.

Seizing control of the situation, Alexis seduced the Twi'lek into bed. She soon found out that Aayla sexual appetite was a force to be truly reckoned with. They fucked all over the ship, in Alexis' room, in her partner's room, in the Cockpit (see what I did there?) and just about everywhere else. If it wasn't for Alexis' learning's from her Master she would have been sucked dry. Instead she had kept going until Ayala passed out roughly a day later, filled with Alexis' cum.

From there, they constantly snuck away or found periods in the mission for an instance and furious fuck session. Aayla had been open to anything from anal to underwater to gag-jobs. A few months into their affair, Aayla openly announced her feelings of love for Alexis. The problem was, while Alexis had feelings of affection for the young one, she still loved her partner. Every time they fucked, Alexis envisioned her partner's face on Aayla's body. Overhearing Aayla's confession of love and Alexis' consequential rebuttal, Alexis' partner viciously chastised her padawan and sent her back to the Temple to train under Yoda and eventually Quinlan Vos. Alexis had no contact with the Twi'lek after that, but if she was placed in her shoes she would hate herself for leading her on.

Finally in the middle of the bed was Alexis' 3rd and current mate, Ahsoka Tano. She laid spread eagle across the bed, looking expectantly at her master; unease and lust battling in her features.

"We've been waiting for you." Aayla finally purred swinging her feet onto the carpet Mecca.

Quickly crossing the floor, Aayla practically threw herself onto Alexis' lips. Confused as to what was going on, but aroused none-the-less, Alexis kissed back. Aayla was a fierce with her tongue as ever as they battled ferociously in between their mouths. Popping free, Aayla slid down Alexis' body and unzipped Alexis' jeans. Already rock hard, Alexis' cock slapped Aayla in the face as it jumped free. Letting loose a moan of anticipation, Aayla deep-throated Alexis' meat in one go and proceeded to messily slobber all over her cock.

Alexis knew that all of her lovers were different people with different sexual needs. Shaak Ti was a big fan of being in charge and riding Alexis' dick by herself. Aayla on the other hand loved to be dominated by the Jedi Knight. Grabbing the back of Aayla's head, Alexis began to furiously face fuck the Twi'lek. Ropes of saliva flying onto the floor, Alexis moaned at the feeling of Aayla's excellent mouth around her cock once more and words from her past bubbled up.

"Suck my fucking dick harder!" Alexis barked, her balls slapping Aayla's chin and getting coated in saliva. "Whose cock is the best?"

"Yours!" Aayla cried as Alexis let her pulled back briefly before shoving her dick back down her throat.

Increasing her temp to a ridiculous pace, Alexis revealed in the feeling of the Twi'lek's amazing throat for the first time in over a decade.

"Her it comes, you better drink it all!" Alexis yelled burying herself balls deep in Aayla's throat.

Spurting strand after of thick strand, Alexis let loose another groan as Aayla diligently swallowed all of her cum. Pulling her head back, Aayla wiped her mouth free of her own saliva as Alexis walked past her. The Jedi Knight didn't really know what was going on, but she knew she was going to enjoy the hell out of it. Throwing herself onto the bed, Alexis quickly began freeing herself from her pants.

"You-clothes-off-NOW." Alexis said, not even trying to hide the anger in her voice as she addressed the woman who broke her heart lifetimes ago.

Maintaining her cool demeanor, Shaak Ti stood up and undid one loop on her robes. The Jedi Mater's robes slid off of her frame like water; her naked body ever so slightly cocked to the side, her full breasts sagging a little but looking delicious and her trimmed patch of orange pubic hair.

"I know how you love to be on top Ally." Aayla purred as she seductively shed her clothes. "But for once, let us take care of you."

Silently nodding, Alexis sat up eager to be pleased by the ghosts of her past. Something tingled in the back of her head that there was something was very wrong with this place, but her bobbing erection disagreed. With Aayla and Shaak Ti both naked, the two jedi women crawled into bed with the sitting Alexis. Grabbing a handful of Aayla's forever firm ass, Alexis engaged the 18 year old in yet another furious tongue battle. While they warred back and forth, the duo arranged themselves on either side of Alexis.

With their legs overlapping, they both inched forward until both of their wet folds were being held against Alexis' hot member. Pulling back, Aayla placed a single blue digit against Alexis' pouting lips as if to say '_I think you'll enjoy this more._' As one they began to grinding their wet sexes against Alexis' cock, smearing their juices up and down the shaft. Moaning, Alexis cursed under her breath as she grabbed both of the women and pulled them closer. With two pairs of breasts in her face, Alexis was happily switching between blue nipples left and right.

Swinging around unnoticed, Ahsoka had placed herself at the foot of the bed and looked for a way to include herself in the already steamy collision of hot flesh. Seeing an opening, Ahsoka leaned forward and began tonguing the head of Alexis' cock. With the feeling of two pussies grinding against her dick and Ahsoka's tongue swirling around her bulbous tip, Alexis quickly found yet another load boiling up within her balls.

"Fuck yes!" Alexis yelled as she shot several thick strands in Ahsoka's face and on the stomachs of Aayla and Shaak Ti.

"After this, you won't even be able to walk you'll feel so good." Aayla whispered into Alexis' ear. "You'll stay here just like all the others."

That last line triggered something within Alexis' mind, she'd known something was wrong from the start but her dick had been too hard for her realize what it was. Now she knew, this whole thing was just building she was meditating in trying to break her and consume her mind. Throwing the girls off her Alexis rose, her cock waving and headed for the door. Snatching the silken curtains down, Alexis went wide-eyed at the discovery that the door back to her mind had turned into a black volcanic rock wall.

"What's wrong, are you trying to leave us?" Aayla pouted as Ahsoka lapped at her wet folds. "You can't. We won't let you. You're going to stay here until we drain you dry, just like all the rest."

Rounding back on the girls, Alexis groped for her lightsaber and found it gone. Of course, she was in the enemy's mind and the enemy wouldn't let her have a weapon. She was going to have to beat this foe at its own game. Smiling at the slightly un-nerved Aayla, Alexis slowly headed back toward the bed, her cock letting loose a single drop of precum.

"I guess I'm gonna have to fuck you into submission then." Alexis said cracking her knuckles and rolling her head.

Lunging towards the bed, Alexis quickly engaged in a quick but furious scuffle between all 3 females. Pushing Ahsoka and Shaak Ti back with the Force, Alexis yanked Aayla towards the edge of the bed. With leverage over the younger woman because she was standing and Aayla was on her back, Alexis pushed Aayla's legs back until her ankles were by her head. Her target now acquired, Alexis wasted no time in plunging her cock into Aayla's wet blue pussy.

Crying out in pleasure, Aayla could only endure the pleasure of Alexis furiously smacking against her ass with sharp short thrusts.

"What? Nothing-to-say?!" Alexis grunted, leaning over while increasing her speed.

Opening her mouth, Aayla let a power moan as Alexis began pounding her alien G-spot, brushing against the Twi'lek version of a cervix with each thrust.

"I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Aayla screamed. "Your dick feels so good in my pussssssyyyyy!"

Screaming in ecstasy, Aayla's back arched as far as it could in the position she was in, her walls clenching and unclenching and re-clenching on Alexis' dick. For absolutely anyone else, this would have caused them to bust a nut instant, Twi'lek orgasms were known to do that. Alexis was a master of the sexual arts, no matter how much stamina the real Aayla had, Alexis had been trained by her master for years and she wasn't good to let up even a little bit. If the only way to escape is to defeat all three of these girls in a sex battle then bring it on!

Even as Aayla's juices dripped onto the floor Alexis was already moving. Standing back up and yanking her cock free from its blue prison, Alexis took one leg and threw it over her shoulder while she rolled Aayla onto her side. Plunging in once more, Alexis continued her furious attack on the alien's cunt.

"S-s-s-slow down!" Aayla screamed, her pussy on fire.

Tuning out the woman's moans of protest, Alexis reached down and began playing with Aayla's clit. Rubbing the blue nub in between her fingers Alexis smiled as Aayla's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she reached yet another intense orgasm under Alexis' sexual assault. Pulling out of the exhausted look Twi'lek once more, Alexis planted a firm hand on her chest before she started working her still dripping pussy over with her fingers.

"How do you like that huh?" Alexis laughed as Aayla struggled for breath after two consecutive orgasm and Alexis fragging her pussy with her strong fingers. "You when someone sticks their fingers up your sopping cunt you slut!"

"YESSSSS!" Aayla screeched as she tried to fight back under Alexis' relentless attack.

Aayla's weak hands tried to push Alexis off, but to no avail. Her two orgasms had left the Twi'lek with jelly for arms and soon Alexis was about to make it three. Inserting another digit and then another, Alexis had worked her way up to 4 fingers plunging in and out of Aayla's slightly stretched pussy. Gaining momentum, Alexis inserted her thumb as well before shoving her entire hand into Aayla's cunt.

"EEEIIIAAAAHHHH!" Aayla screamed even as Alexis made a fist inside her pussy and began fisting the blue slut.

"How do you like that!? How do you like taking my fucking arm up your dirty cunt huh!?" Alexis yelled, no longer needing to hold Aayla down.

Fisting Aayla fast and deep, Alexis felt as the woman climaxed once more around her forearm. Silently screaming, Aayla's eyes rolled back once more and then she went limp. Slowing pulling her hand out of Aayla's now gaping pussy, Alexis slowly stood up and faced the other two females. Both the Togrutas looked like they had just seen someone get viciously murdered with the looks on their faces. However Alexis practically met that label as she stood, panting slightly, her arm covered in juices and her cock looking harder than adamantium.

"Who's next?" Alexis growled, rolling the unconscious Aayla off the bed and letting her thump as she hit the floor.

Shaak Ti and Ahsoka looked at each other and then back at Alexis the cunt slayer and then back to each other before they began trying to push each other toward the Jedi Knight. Laughing at their fear, Alexis reached forward and grabbed Shaak Ti's kicking leg. Yanking the woman towards her, Alexis flipped over her first lover so that she was bent over the edge of the bed. While Alexis knew that this Shaak Ti was a mere illusion created by this malignant spirit, that didn't decrease her desire for sexual revenge in the slightest. If anything, knowing that she could rail the woman and get away with it caused her to become even harder if such a thing was possible at the moment.

"What's wrong, I thought you were going drain my cum." Alexis laughed evilly at the faux-Shaak Ti. "Don't you want my cum?"

"Y-yes." Shaak Ti said uncertainly.

Smiling, she gripped Shaak Ti's huge ass cheeks and spread them apart after playing with them for a few seconds. Targeting Shaak Ti's puckered orange backdoor, Alexis pressed against it with her cock.

"Not there, please don't go there!" Shaak Ti yelled trying to stand.

Pushing the woman who had wronged her back down, Alexis grabbed both of the Jedi's head-tails and yanked them backwards as she thrusted into Shaak Ti's ass. Gritting her teeth in pain, Shaak Ti could only endure as thanked Aayla silently for lubing up Alexis' cock. However the pain turned into pleasure quicker than Shaak Ti expected and soon she was moaning as Alexis railed her ass. Yanking Shaak Ti back by her head-tails once more, Alexis shoved her still soaked fingers into Shaak Ti's mouth.

"Clean my hand." Alexis ordered as she slowed down enough so Shaak Ti could actually recover.

Eagerly obeying, the Jedi Master began sucking on Alexis' fingers with vigor, cleaning Aayla's pussy-juices off of her digits.

"You love sucking on my fingers huh?" Alexis purred, forcing Shaak Ti's head to turn towards her.

Fingers still in her mouth, Shaak Ti could only moan and nod.

"Then you should love-THIS!" Alexis yelled as she pulled out of Shaak Ti's ass until just her tip remained and then slammed home into her orange asshole.

Hooking her fingers in Shaak Ti's mouth, Alexis climbed onto the bed and mounted Shaak Ti who was in the process of reaching a powerful orgasm. Rutting like an animal, Alexis slammed harder and harder, abusing Shaak Ti's asshole with her big dick. With every grunt, Shaak Ti felt the walls of her ass stretch a little bit more as she squeezed Alexis' cock like a madwoman.

"Here comes my thick load!" Alexis grunted going balls deep in Shaak Ti.

The feeling of hot cum filling her rectum was too much for Shaak Ti as she felt herself topple over the orgasmic edge into bliss. Her tongue lolling out and her glazing over, Shaak Ti moaned like a well ridden whore as she squirted her juices all over the sheets. Not stopping at all, Alexis continued to pump Shaak Ti's cum filled ass as her seed rolled down the Togruta's orange leg and onto the bed. With every thrust ripple reverberated through Shaak Ti's ass causing it to jiggle like jelly.

"Who's my Togrutan whore?" Alexis grunted, punctuating every word with a thrust.

"I AM!" Shaak Ti screamed in pleasure, saliva rolling down her cheek.

"Does my whore like being watched as she took her Master's dick up her tight ass?!" Alexis grunted smacking the fat orange ass.

"She does! Your whore loves being watched!" Shaak Ti screamed into the covers.

Yanking Shaak Ti up by her head-tails, Alexis made her look at her fellow Togruta who was watching the mature version of herself get turned out by her master. Ahsoka was watching wide-eyed, furiously stroking her dick as she imagined herself plowing Shaak Ti's ass.

"Don't just sit there, why don't you give her something tasty to suck on." Alexis suggested to Ahsoka.

A bit surprised that she was being addressed, Ahsoka eagerly scrambled forward and shoved her dick in Shaak Ti's mouth. Now being spit-roasted by too dickgirls, Shaak Ti tried to suck on Ahsoka's cock, but the young padawan was too busy face-fucking the Jedi Master to even care if she trying blow her.

"Her mouth is soooo hot!" Ahsoka moaned her mouth agape. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Same here, my whore's ass is squeezing me dick like a vice!" Alexis grunted smacking Shaak Ti's ass some more. "Get ready for another load whore!"

Pulling suddenly out of Shaak Ti's ass, Alexis plunged into the woman's sopping pussy. Holding Shaak Ti's face against her crotch, Ahsoka yelled obscenities as she came down Shaak Ti's throat. Doing the same with the woman's rear end, Alexis filled up Shaak Ti's womb with her hot seed. Pulling out of the 34 year old Jedi, Alexis let out a long slow breath as Ahsoka panted in order to regain hers.

In between them Shaak Ti passed out, cum seeping from every last single sexual orifice. After a few seconds their eyes met and an awkward silence ensued. A silence that became even more awkward as a glint appeared in Alexis' eye and her cock slow rose once more. Yelping in fear, Ahsoka jumped out the bed and headed for the wall, except the door was gone. Right on her tail, Alexis wrapped her hands around Ahsoka and turned her around.

"Do you not enjoy my presence?" Alexis asked kissing Ahsoka.

Drawn into the kiss as well, Ahsoka's resistance waned quickly. Suddenly the idea of Alexis dominating her didn't seem so bad. Her hand gravitating towards Alexis' firm ass once more, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel Alexis' erection rubbing against her own and causing it to rise.

"M-master, your dick is so hot a-and it's rubbing against me!" Ahsoka squeaked, a blush traveling across her face.

Reaching full mast as well, Ahsoka allowed herself to be led back to the cum and pussy juice soaked bed and sat down. After much angling and frustrating attempts at the position they finally managed to achieve a position of mutual penetration similar to the pile driver. Taking the lead, Alexis smiled down at Ahsoka as she slid down into her and felt Ahsoka's bumpy cock slid into her lonely snatch.

Riding Ahsoka, Alexis braced her hands on her outstretched thighs as she increased the speed of her thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah. Your dick is so big maasssterr!" Ahsoka cried, unable to do anything but enjoy the near virginal tightness of Alexis' pussy.

Honestly, Ahsoka's member wasn't really doing it for her, but her pussy more than made up for it. Togruta's didn't have hymens, but they were hella tight! Going slightly more primal, Alexis increased her speed to blurring levels as she pounded away at the moaning Ahsoka's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ahsoka yelled after a few minutes of intense sweaty skin-ship.

Their bodies connected, you would have thought they were statues with how still the two Jedi were. Unseen, they were pumping cum into each other with powerful spurts. Standing up, Alexis allowed Ahsoka's legs to fall to the bed and the girl to pass out with a smile on her lips. Standing victorious in a room of naked women and sex juices, Alexis did a slow 360.

"I know that you harbor resentment about the life you forced to live, how you were used for your races more primal needs and then discarded. However you must move on, no good or happiness will come from staying here. Let go."

Done will her address to the whore-house Alexis looked down and found herself back in her mind. Opening her eyes, Alexis felt well rested and also very sticky. Apparently every orgasm in her mind translated into an orgasm…in her pants unfortunately. Shedding her sticky and cum filled trousers, Alexis exited the building which no longer exuded a hostile aura.

Back on the street, a series of lights clicked on leading up the street and around the corner. Smiling, Alexis bowed in thanks and then took off after the lights, her padawan was waiting, but she didn't know for how much longer.

**(At the Temple)**

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-AHHHHHH!" Teligent grunted as she came inside Ahsoka's pussy once more.

She had spread out her breaking of the Togruta so that she raped her every hour. This left time for Ahsoka to wallow in despair while not passing out. The padawan had learned after the first few rapes that her cries of pain and despair only served to excite her rapist enemy. Instead she had managed to bite her bottom lip and keep the emotion to the tears streaming down her face. Teligent had just came in her for the third time after taking her doggystyle and Ahsoka still had not said a single word.

Angered at her slave's stubbornness, Teligent utilized her force lightning and streamed electricity from her empowered glove into Ahsoka.

"EEEEIIIAIAAAHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed as she writhed in pain under the barrage.

"What's wrong, I thought you were gonna be quiet HUH?!" Kicking Ahsoka in the stomach, Teligent stormed out the room leaving Ahsoka with cum leaking out her raped raw pussy.

Choking back a sob of frustration, Ahsoka remained on the floor until Teligent's footsteps had faded before pushing herself into a sitting position against the wall. Taking a little stone, she inscribed yet another tally making it a total of 5 whole tally blocks and two by themselves. That was the 27th time Teligent had raped her. Ahsoka knew that keeping track was just going to hurt her in the end, but she needed to keep track of the time if she was going to escape.

Teligent hadn't broken her quite yet, but that was mainly on the part of Ahsoka going into her own mind whenever Teligent returned. She always talked as she raped Ahsoka, whispering about how she should just give, to submit to her, to simply stop existing. If not for the link she shared with her master, Ahsoka would have done so days ago. She needed to escape and find her master however and Teligent wasn't going to stop her.

Getting the strength to stand up, Ahsoka tested the chain that was bound to her collar. The strap was connected the rock and as unyielding as anything else in this god forsaken place…however. Teligent's lightning had apparently hit the metal links and heated them. Scrambling to seize the opportunity, Ahsoka braced herself against the wall and pulled against the chain. The links groaned and then suddenly broke, sending Ahsoka sprawling onto the floor.

Shock crossed Ahsoka's face and then wondrous joy at her freedom. Hurrying to her feet, Ahsoka ran out the room and down the temple's steps.

"Master! Master!" Ahsoka cried as she raced into the forest, her face awash with tears of joy at her luck.

"Yes my dear slave?" Teligent smiled as she clotheslined Ahsoka as she ran past a tree.

Yelling in fear, Ahsoka tried to roll away but Teligent's lightning was faster and caught her on the grassy floor. Her prey screaming in pain, Teligent smiled at how easy someone who lived off hope was to trick. Lowering her smoking glove, Teligent walked over to the whimpering Ahsoka as she curled into the fetal position.

"Did you honestly think you would escape?!" Teligent asked reaching for Ahsoka's waist, the tell-tale sign that Ahsoka was about to get raped.

Frantically batting Teligent's hands away, Ahsoka felt as if she was back at day one. All her hopes had been just been crushed, anything that she thought once existed was gone. All that was left for her was a cold temple room and being violated day in and day out until she was no longer able to draw breath. This was Hell and there was no one around to hear her scream.

Teligent suddenly stopped her violently groping at Ahsoka's waist. The red light on Ahsoka's slave collar had just turned green signifying Ahsoka's broken state of mind. Rolling the Togruta onto her back, Teligent watched as Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open.

"Master?" Ahsoka smiled up at the grey skinned rapist.

Wrapping her hands around Teligent's head, Ahsoka brought the Sith Lord in for a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues writhing in each other's mouth, Teligent forcefully broke the embrace and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. All the excitement was gone from it, what was the point if her mate was willing and wanting for her meat? They wouldn't scream or plead or beg for mercy, broken women were nothing to Teligent. Even now, Ahsoka kissed at Teligent's bare feet, slowly working her way up until Teligent's meat hung in front of her face.

"Go find your master you stupid bitch!" Teligent said, kicking Ahsoka away as she grasped at her member. "Bring her back to me alive."

"But you are my master." Ahsoka smiled sitting up as if nothing had happened. "And I am your mate, I exist to bear your children, please give me your seed."

Ahsoka spread her legs and held up her wet pussy with two fingers, the other hand groping her breasts.

"That's enough!" Teligent barked in anger, sending shivers of pleasure up Ahsoka's spine. "Go find Alexis Stargazer and I'll give you my seed."

Hurrying to her feet, eager to complete the task and retrieve her award, Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber from Teligent and sprinted off into the forces. Ahsoka now gone after her master, Teligent spat on the ground, the taste of the broken girl's saliva lingering in her mouth. Teligent truly hated slave collars, no fun at all.

**(With Alexis)**

"Ugh, AHHHHH!" With a heave, Alexis force pushed a large circular stone that was wedged in place off the Thrella Well.

The Wells were all over the city, but most of them had been caved in. This sole one was the only one Alexis could find that went all the way up. Now here she was, after over an hour of climbing she had finally reached the surface. Mimban's two moons shined down through canopy at her and illuminated the clearing. It was only then did Alexis see the burned out hull of Teligent's ship only a few feet away.

The well that had provided Alexis' escape was sealed up like all the rests a few days ago, until a certain ship crashed into the planet and effectively cleared the debris with its impact. Giving a silent sarcastic thanks to the Sith Lord for crashing her vessel as well, Alexis let loose a hearty laugh at her freedom from the depths of the earth. Stretching her extremities after such an arduous climb, Alexis heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

Yanking her lightsaber into her grip (it's now strapped to her thigh considering she was pantsless) Alexis ignited the weapon and held it up for the extra light.

"Who's there?" Alexis yelled into the brush, fully prepared for the Sith Lord to leap out at her.

Instead, none other than Ahsoka strolled out of the brush fully clothed. Letting out a cry of relief, Alexis dropped her lightsaber and ran towards her lover with open arms. Had she not been clouded by her affections she would have noticed Ahsoka's aggressive stance, she would have notice the look of utter contempt on Ahsoka's face, and she would have noticed how Ahsoka's knuckles turned white as she gripped her own lightsabers. Alexis didn't notice any of these things however and she certainly didn't notice the foot coming towards her face until it was too late.

**(A few hours later)**

"Urgghh!" Ahsoka grunted as she dragged Alexis backed to her master.

The process had been slow going but the image of her reward in her mind kept her rock hard and going strong. Soon she would be back in her Master's graces and once she reached her mating cycle she would be swollen to the brim with Master's children. Shivering in excitement, Ahsoka didn't realize that she had reached the temple until she tried to ascend the steps on reflex. She was here!

"Master I have returned!" Ahsoka cried out, her voice echoing around the clearing.

Certain that she wouldn't be able to manage to get Alexis up the steps, Ahsoka had no choice but to wait for her Master's orders. As she sat on the cold black steps, Ahsoka's attention turned to the unconscious Jedi lying spread eagle on the ground before her. How could someone with such experience be so blind to the universe and not realize that the only way to happiness is through her Master? Her anger overflowing, Ahsoka surged to her feet and ignited her lightsaber.

"I don't know what my Master sees in you, but I'll make sure that you never find out!" Ahsoka growled fully prepared to end the woman before her.

"What are you doing!?" Teligent yelled, dropping down from a two story high tree-top.

"Master! I-I-I was just going to….It isn't what you-" Ahsoka stuttered dropping her lightsaber.

Stepping forward, Teligent bitch slapped the Togruta who went sprawling to the floor. Growling at the shocked girl, Teligent yanked Alexis up by her ponytail and slung her over her shoulder. As her master ascended the steps, Ahsoka watched in dismay as she left her with a bright red handmark across her and in the dirt. The slap didn't bother Ahsoka, it was just her master showed her love for her. But as she picked up the Jedi Knight and left Ahsoka behind, the padawan could only see rage. That woman was going to come in between her and her master and that couldn't be allowed.

**(Afternoon of the next day)**

"Uhhh" Alexis groaned as she clutched at her head.

Once the world stop spinning, Alexis kept her eyes closed as she tried to piece together what had happened to her. She had escaped from the underground city and then…and then Ahsoka! Why had Ahsoka attacked her? It must have a trick by the Sith Lord but…she could tell that was Ahsoka, she felt the connection they had.

Cracking open her eyes slowly, Alexis was presented with the leering sight of Teligent smiling down at her.

"Wakey wakey my Queen." Teligent laughed.

Trying to roll away and get to her feet, Alexis quickly found that her neck was bound by a collar which connected by a leash to Teligent's gloved hand. Alexis recognized the gloves right away; it was force glove that enhanced force lightning to a deadly degree. Now on her feet, Alexis' eye came in contact with Teligent's third leg which she didn't recognize at first.

"I see you're admiring my little piece of fuck-meat." Teligent laughed yanking on Alexis' leash.

Following forward, Alexis had to roll to prevent her face from smacking into Teligent's dick. In a kneeling position, Alexis snarled up at Teligent's smiling face.

"What did you do to Ahsoka!?" Alexis snapped.

"Hmmm? I raped her with my monster dick until she went insane and became my slave." Teligent said as if she was describing the weather.

It took Alexis a few seconds to process what had just been said, in those few second Ahsoka appeared in the door frame in all her naked glory. Instead of having a kind and caring look that Alexis was so use to Ahsoka caring, she had a look of utter contempt to match the ugly black collar around both of their necks. Howling in unfettered rage, Alexis launched herself at Teligent only to receive a burst of lightning to the chest and get sent back to the floor.

"**That should've killed me." **Alexis thought. **"If her lightning needs an enhancement to be this powerful then it must be pitiful without the glove."**

Even with a shaky plan on what she must to do to save herself and her lover, visions of Ahsoka crying out in fear as Teligent violated her with a phallus too large for any being flashed through her mind.

"You weren't strong enough to protect her and now you'll be joining her as my slave, until I deliver you to Count Dooku that is." Teligent smiled, yanking Alexis back to her feet. "Kiss my feet and I might spare your asshole."

"Fuck you." Alexis spat on Teligent's dirty grey feet.

"Oh no no no, I think you'll find that I'll be fucking _you_." Teligent smiled as she yanked Alexis up by the hair.

Throwing the Jedi Knight to the ground in front of Ahsoka, Alexis felt several invisible hands pin her to the ground with her face down and her ass about 45 degrees in the air. Looking up Alexis opened her mouth to plead with Ahsoka, but the look on the Togruta's face told her that such actions would be useless.

"Ahsoka please, I know you're in there. You have to help me." Alexis said as calmly as she could while Teligent prepared to violate her.

Ahsoka's face twanged from hate to uncertainty for a brief second and then back to hate.

"Looks like you're already helping yourself to my master's cock!" Ahsoka spat. "But no matter how hard you try I will always be my master's favorite!"

"Shut up whore!" Teligent snapped as she slipped two fingers inside of Alexis' cunt. "I hope you're ready to get stretched out!"

Mounting Alexis' ass Teligent yanked the woman's head up by her ponytail. Making sure Alexis felt everything, Teligent slowly pushed against Alexis' pussy with her massive cock's crown.

"Ahsoka please, don't let her-EEEIIIIAAAHHH!" Alexis screamed as Teligent shoved a portion of her dick inside the woman to shut her up.

"Oh god, this pussy is so fucking tight!" Teligent yelled, drool coming from her tongue as she let it hang outside her mouth.

Alexis could barely think as Teligent's mammoth penis stretched her beyond all feasible limits. She could feel her organs being shoved out the way as Teligent drilled ever deeper into Alexis' pussy. After several minutes of hell for Alexis, Teligent finally reached womb, something Alexis didn't even think possible.

"Oh fuck yes; I can go so much deeper in you!" Teligent yelled as she began to settle into a steady rut in and out of Alexis. "And your ass feels fucking amazing; I could squeeze this shit all day!"

Crying out in pain as Teligent slammed into her womb again and again; Alexis forced herself to look at Ahsoka once more who no longer wore a mask of hate but of struggle. Alexis knew she needed to push Ahsoka further! Oblivious to the world, Teligent happily plowed Alexis' ass like a machine piston. With every thrust Alexis stomach bulged with the Sith Lord's cock and she lurched forward from the momentum as she refused to let herself go down to the floor completely.

"You've got spunk, but let's see how you handle my spunk!" Teligent yelled as she felt her massive balls contract in preparation.

"No, not inside!" Alexis cried out, but it was too late.

Grunting, Teligent felt her balls smack against Alexis' ass and seal her cock directly in her womb. Cum bubbling up through the tube, it shot out of Teligent's dick in one long thick strand that kept of going and going for the next 30 seconds. Alexis remained as motionless as Teligent, her pussy overflowing with cum after being stretched by a cock bigger than her arm.

"Ahsoka please…" Alexis breathed, tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Opening her eyes, Ahsoka took in the sight before her. Teligent doing the exact same thing she did her except her master was now the one being filled with the Sith Lords cum. And unlike her, human didn't have mating cycles they could pregnant at any time. Screaming, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and charged the violator of both her and her true master. Her eyes open in shock, Teligent pulled out before she could finish cumming, it was that or get decapitated. Now on her feet and her cock still pumping out its hot seed, Teligent growled in frustration and force pulled her lightsaber to her.

Helping Alexis to her feet as cum oozed out of the human's holes; Ahsoka grabbed her master's lightsaber off the wall and pressed it against palm. As one they cut off each other's slave collars and turned to face the Sith Lord.

"DAMN YOU!" Teligent roared, all over hard work and seed gone to waste in a matter of seconds. "I'm going to defile you both until you die choking on my cum you whores.

The duo was already in motion, an unspoken plan befitting of Teligent's demise already in their heads. Instead of charging at Teligent, they ran out the room forcing the Sith Lord to give chase. Running into the main part of the temple, Teligent jumped over Ahsoka's lightsaber as she swung from behind the door. Alexis had anticipated this however and stood directly in front of Teligent as she landed.

Unlike last time, Alexis wasn't tired and she was prepared. Using her long-handled lightsaber they way it was suppose to be used. Keeping Teligent's ferocious but slow attacks at range, Alexis's lightsaber blurred as it whipped around her body. Using her nimble body as one large fulcrum to swing her saber around, Alexis managed to keep Teligent preoccupied with following the lightsaber as it swung around her neck, back or leg rather than on her.

As her master dueled against the Sith Lord with speed Ahsoka's never saw out of her master before, the padawan focused on her part of the task. Focusing on her connection with the force, Ahsoka reached her arms up to the heavens and concentrated on the weak point of the temple's roof. Meanwhile in the fast and furious duel, Alexis quickly realized that while Teligent was a powerful attacker, which was the extent of her abilities. She didn't strategize or even focus on Alexis' under-strength legs.

Using her opponent's inexperience in lightsaber combat out of training with Count Dooku to her advantage, Alexis dropped the Sith Lord away in order to create some space.

"Looks like you're all talk and no bite!" Alexis taunted the Sith Lord. "The only you have going for you is a dick you can't even get up by yourself!"

Yelling, Teligent charged in berserker style at the Jedi Knight.

"Ahsoka now!" Alexis yelled as she rolled forward and slid in between Teligent's legs, socking her wildly flopping dick in the process.

Yelling out and clutching at her cock, Teligent didn't even her part of the ceiling collapse until it was too late. So the last thing Teligent ever saw was Alexis' smug face as she pushed into the well she had knocked Alexis into some days ago. And all the way down her screams could be heard, screams the shook force-sensitive ones for galaxies in either direction.

Silence reigning over the room, Ahsoka panted for breath after her exertions. As a result of her actions a sizeable chunk of the temple's roof had been collapsed and the sunlight shined through on both the Jedi. Sprinting towards each other, the two naked females found themselves squeezing the other as if they would disintegrate at a moment's notice.

"I missed you so much!" Alexis cried as she hugged Ahsoka.

"I thought we would never…" Ahsoka trailed off.

"What? What's wrong?" Alexis asked pulling away so she could she Ahsoka's face.

"You heard it from Teligent yourself, I'm no longer pure. I was corrupted by the Dark Side in both mind and body." Ahsoka pushed Alexis away and buried her face in her hands. "I don't even deserve to live."

"NO!" Alexis barked, causing Ahsoka to jump in fright. "I-WE went through too much for you to give up on yourself now!"

Grabbing a-hold of Ahsoka, Alexis forced the padawan to look deep in her hazel eyes that were wide open in belief.

"Twenty-seven times she took me master!" Ahsoka cried pushing Alexis away once more, but falling on her butt. "Every single time I thought of you to stay sane, how you would come back and rescue me and how we would be together. But I lied to myself, even after the first time the taint within me is too great for us to ever be together."

Alexis wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"So?" She said plainly.

"What do you mean? I just explained the whole concept!" Ahsoka yelled getting angry.

"So?" Alexis repeatedly.

"What are you talking about; you're not even making sense!" Ahsoka said, a smile cracking on her face.

"Sooooo?" Alexis drew out the word, a smile on her face as well.

"Master you are the most ridiculous Jedi Knight in the entire universe you know that?" Ahsoka said unable to not laugh.

Bent over laughing, Ahsoka soon found a pair of arms wrapped around her frame. Looking up at Alexis' smiling face, Ahsoka saw an angel as her lover's face was silhouetted by the sun giving her a halo to match her heart.

"So it looks like I'm going to have to drain all that _taint_ from your system." Alexis said pushing Ahsoka onto her butt.

"W-what do you mean?" Ahsoka asked confused.

Not answering, Alexis sunk to her knees and cupped Ahsoka's cock. Jumping at the touch, Ahsoka soon found herself sporting an erection despite the events of the past few days. Stroking Ahsoka a few more time, Alexis sat up and straddled the Togruta.

"I'm going to drain all that taint from you until there's absolutely nothing left." Alexis said, her face inches from Ahsoka's.

Sitting up, Alexis impaled herself on Ahsoka's rock hard cock. Crying out in pleasure, Ahsoka's hand clutched at Alexis' ass as she felt her master's pussy grip her. Gyrating on Ahsoka's dick, Alexis planted to hands on her padawan's shoulders and began riding her like a cowgirl. Matching and outpacing her master's enthusiasm, Ahsoka matched her master's riding with her own thrusts. Their bodies coming together to create a symphony of lewdness that echoed throughout the room.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ahsoka yelled, squeezing Alexis' ass like her life depended on it.

Shooting her load inside of Alexis, Ahsoka was shocked as her master refused to stop riding her and soon her cock was back at attention inside of the woman.

"How does my pussy feel? Is it squeezing your cock and milking out all your sweet _taint_?" Alexis panted as she began rotating clockwise on Ahsoka's crotch.

"Your pussy is the bessssstttt!" Ahsoka yelled as she came once more, not even down from her first orgasm.

Dismounting Ahsoka's member, Alexis quickly took the softening piece of orange cock-meat into her warm mouth. Engulfing Ahsoka down to the base, Alexis eagerly began sucking on Ahsoka's candy cane, her tongue wrapping around the delicious orange treat. Grabbing Alexis' head, Ahsoka tried to shove herself even deeper into Alexis' throat but found it impossible since her master was already at the base of her dick.

Bobbing up and down, Alexis prepared for yet another imminent blast of semen and was no disappointed. Yelling in pleasure, Ahsoka released several more strands of her delicious cum which Alexis eagerly gulped down. Switching tack yet again, Alexis released Ahsoka's dick with a loud wet *Pop* and wrapped her breasts around Ahsoka's member instead.

"I-don't have-any more-cum!" Ahsoka panted, sweating and smiling despite her exhaustion.

"We'll see about that!" Alexis said, smiling she used Ahsoka's own cum to lube her tits as she shook her funbags up and down on Ahsoka's already hard member.

Every time Ahsoka's cock came up she'd plant a kiss on the sensitive orange tip or lick Ahsoka's head. Speeding up, Alexis watched as Ahsoka came silently, but no seed came up, just precum. Finally releasing the padawan from her cum sucking grip, Alexis crawled beside Ahsoka and relaxed on her back. They laid there for an eternity, silently watching the sky through the whole in the ceiling. They didn't food or water or sleep, all they needed was the knowledge that they would always be together.

Soon after a Republic vessel flew over the temple on its way to the ship ruining the moment slightly.

As the clones lowered the vessel they would be greeted by a cranky Jedi Knight and a woozy Padawan wearing leaves as their choice of clothing. After that they would taken back to Coruscant for a debriefing and then given 2 weeks' worth of vacation. For now though, they just lay there and enjoyed the moment.

**And that ends that! I'm super happy with this commission by AvP5 because I finished it a week early! This gives me a whole 7 days before I have to start on a new commission which means I can do whatever the hell I want until Sunday rolls around again! I can watch tons of porn. I can actually do my homework (as if). I can even do some short stories that I've been thinking about, the sky's the limit! Right now however I'm going to go eat some Ramen for lunch so adios mi amigos and Happy Easter!**


	14. A Hero's Welcome

**A Hero's Welcome**

**Just so you know this story is inspired by Shiin's artwork. So I recommend to fully appreciate (or hate) this story, please go onto rule34 and search for 'shiin naruto'. **

"Goodbye father." Hinata called to her father as she left for her daily solo training.

Ever since the girl she had been crushing on so hard (Naruko for those who don't know) left to train with the Toad Sage Jiraiya, Hinata had been training non-stop with various Jounin around the village as well by herself to hone her bloodline. Today however she planned to take a well deserved day off after her morning practice and do some stuff that didn't require much thought.

Practically skipping away from her family's training grounds and out the estate, Hinata began to head over to the village spa. However a particularly large growl from her stomach interrupted her trek before she could even get started.

"I always get so hungry after training; I guess I could go get some Ramen." Hinata smiled at the thought of filling her stomach and talking to the always friendly Ayame.

Walking down the road, Hinata inhaled the smell of Cherry Blossoms in the air as Spring was in full swing. Flowers weren't the only thing in the air however, couples everywhere were enjoying time together doing things like eating and seeing movies. With all that, Hinata began to feel lonely without Naruko to stalk which is why she became closer friends with the other females on the Rookie 9. Speaking of other friends, Hinata smiled and waved at two of the 3 females who were ending their shift at the hospital.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino and Sakura waved back as they quickly crossed the street to reach the Hyuuga.

"Hey girls, do you wanna come get something to eat with me?" Hinata asked.

"Sure why not." Ino agreed.

Her thoughts finally able to turn from the absentee Naruko, Hinata quickly realized that she wasn't so fortunate as they neared Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"You know Naruko gonna be back any day now." Sakura said changing the topic. "You should totally show her how much you've changed Hinata!"

"I don't know, wh-what if she doesn't feel the same way." Hinata blushed hanging her head and poking her fingers together.

"Or what if she wants to go all the way?" Ino suggested sticking out her tongue at Sakura.

"I did have sex with her!" Sakura said a little louder than she intended. "When we were on the wave mission I caught her using the bathroom in the woods with her _thing_."

It was no surprise to most of the Kunoichi Core that Naruko was indeed a futanari. It was the same for her mother and her mother's mother. Being a futanari when born a female was a genetic trait no Uzumaki has ever escaped from. It was also a class S village secret, well for the males anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ino did the blabbing sign with her hand. "Then you blew her which still sounds a little slutty to me."

"I know you're not talking!" Sakura growled.

Slamming their hands together, sparks flew off the two girls in the middle of the street. Pushing her friends apart, Hinata managed to calm them down to an extent and hurry them away from the staring villagers.

"Anyway, I hear futas have a really high libido and can go longer than anyone." Ino said, twirling her ponytail with her middle-finger.

"Doesn't matter if you can't please your woman." Sakura snorted. "And back in the Land Hidden in the Waves, Naruko all that great downtown."

Blushing at the talk of Naruko's package Hinata scooted back some to avoid being drawn into the conversation about sex between the two semi-experienced girls. Unbeknownst to anyone, Hinata had used her bloodline for perverted purposes during their time in the Academy. She had used the Byakugan to look into boys pants, but one Naruko came along…well let's just say Hinata stared at the girl for a reason.

Reaching the Ramen Stand, the three girls ducked under the drawn curtain and ran into none other than Naruko herself. Unlike the Naruko from years ago, this once was taller (5'10), a lot more muscular and wearing a variation of her orange and blue shirt and shorts(Naruto's Shippuden clothes).

"Hey Sakura, Ino and Hinata! Long time no see!" Naruko beamed as much as she could through a face full of ramen.

Behind the girl were stacks and stacks of emptied out ramen bowls and behind the counter, Ichiraku and Ayame were scrambling to find more bowls and cooking ingredients.

"Oh wow Naruko you look so different!" Sakura smiled sitting to the sole seat that was to the left of Naruko.

Ino sat on his right and Hinata was forced to take the far right seat at the stand.

"Yeah you're so much taller and muscular, so what do you think is different about us?" Ino asked, flirt mode engaging.

That was a bit of a redundant question as anyone in the village could tell what was different about Sakura and Ino. Ino had a major bust increase standing at a phenomenal FF-cup and hardly ever wearing bras to go with her purposely low cut shirts. Sakura on the other hand had her growth in her ass and hips, her cheeks now practically ripped through her pants which never fully covered her black thong. Hinata on the other hand had received a growth spurt and achieved both of these sizes and then some, however unlike her looser friends she preferred not to show her growth unnecessarily.

"Uhhhh, your hair got longer?" Naruko guess trying not to look down Ino's shirt and failing horribly.

Getting angry at Sakura and Ino's flirting with Naruko, Hinata slammed the bell down harder than she meant too.

"How may I help you?" Ichiraku said flustered at the rate at which Naruko was devouring his food.

"Five bowls of beef Ramen." Hinata said briskly.

"Five, oh wow you must really like ramen too!" Naruko smiled which caused Hinata to blush at the attention.

"**Why did I do that, I'm not going to eat 5 bowls!" **Hinata worried as Ichiraku worked. **"Then Naruko is going to find out I really don't like ramen like that and she'll hate me!"**

Slipping out from between Sakura and Ino, Naruko went to the furthest stool and sat down to Hinata's right. Blushing and feeling victorious over Sakura and Ino at the same time, Hinata tried to keep up a casual conversation while SakuIno stared wholes into her back.

"And that's how I caught the fox!" Naruko finished.

"What about the village you destroyed?" Hinata sweat dropped.

"Five bowls of ramen for you Hinata." Ichiraku smiled at his work. "Eat up!"

Smiling back weakly, Hinata paid for her meal in advance before hungrily devouring the first two bowls of ramen. That when she reach the point where she was no longer hungry, but there were still 3 bowls left and Naruko was looking expectantly from her to the ramen and back.

"W-w-would you like some more ramen Naruko?" Hinata asked uncertain how Naruko would respond.

"Well I wasn't really thinking about it butttt, I guess I could take two!" Naruko smiled already breaking out another pair of chopsticks.

Inconspicuously sliding the final bowl alongside Naruko's, Hinata mentally high fived herself on her ninja skills. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the still fuming as the ate Sakura and Ino, Hinata felt her lavender eyes return to a place the often frequented in the Ninja Academy.

"**No Hinata, control yourself! You're better than this!" **Inner-Hinata fought back against Hinata's instinct to quietly activate her bloodline.

Her curiosity and perverted side won over in the end however. Making sure no one was looking; Hinata silently mouthed '_Byakugan_' and found herself immediately blinded by the chakra coming from Naruko's pants. Crying out, Hinata fell back off her stool covering her eyes with both hands.

"Hinata are you ok!?" Naruko asked, suddenly there on the ground beside Hinata.

Slowly regaining control of her vision Hinata found Naruko looking down at her with a look of worry on her face, but more importantly her crotch inches away from her face. Blushing redder than humanly possible, Hinata blamed it on a bug and scrambled to her feet. Part of her however wanted to remain on the ground however, if not only to stay in Naruko's arms.

"So are you girls ready?" Hinata asked suddenly, trying to get the attention off of her.

Nodding in agreement, the girls gathered their things and paid for their meals.

"Where are you all going?" Naruko asked.

"The spa, you should totally come with us!" Ino smiled, winking at Sakura and Hinata.

"**Why are they so freaking loose?" **Hinata wondered to herself as Naruko reluctantly agreed after Ino rubbed against her with her chest.

The trio turned quarto headed off to the nearby spa with Ino and Sakura practically humping Naruko's flustered leg. Resisting the urge to smack both of her friends, Hinata followed from the back and contended herself with thinking about what happened just a few minutes ago.

"**What was the massive chakra signature coming from Naruko's pants?" **Hinata ran several ideas through her mind, but none seemed to fit the picture well enough.

Reaching the spa, Hinata stopped herself from asking Naruko remembering that it was what caused her to fall from her stool. Feeling like she was going to learn what it was soon enough, Hinata paid for entrance into the spa as well as Naruko's who had spent all her money on ramen. Receiving a towel and directions, the foursome moved into the locker room's individual stalls to change out of their clothes.

Exiting their stalls with their towels wrapped around their waists, Hinata placed her clothes in her locker while doing her best to cover up her massive breasts.

"Are you okay in there Naruko?" Hinata called to her friend who was still in her stall.

"Ummm yeah, just a little zipper trouble." Nauko called back in her usual cheery voice. "I'll meet you girls there."

Telling Naruko the room number, Hinata left the locker room with Ino and Sakura.

"Naruko gets dressed really slow, it's like she had three legs or something. Or maybe even a little chub!" Ino said as they exited into the hall.

"I know right? I wonder if she's got a woody. It's probably because of me." Sakura said smugly.

"As if bill board brow, if she does have one it's most definitely because of me." Ino growled back.

As the two argued all the way, Hinata could only sigh in disbelief. Personally she didn't want Naruko to see her body out of embarrassment, but she did want to see Naruko's changes without her clothes on. Did that make her a pervert? Debating on this, Hinata followed her friends into the hot bath which looked amazing.

The hot tub was big enough for four people exactly, thus the occupancy limit being set at 4 which meant no one else would disturb them. The room itself was nice and steamy with plenty of space to walk around; the hot tub lay in the far back and on either side were benches for those people who didn't want to get wet. Discarding their towels as Hinata closed the doors, the two girls wasted no time in jumping in the hot water.

"This water feels really good on my tits!" Ino sighed, leaning against the rocks that were provided for scenery. "Naruko won't be able to take her eyes of them."

Sakura chose so sit on the edge of the hot tub, her huge ass on the ground and her feet trailing in the water. Hinata chose the bench for herself, still wearing a towel so she could pretend like the group of girls she was with had some sort of modesty. After a few minutes of idle chit-chat, Naruko finally opened the sliding door and slid into the steam filled room. Even with all the steam anybody could see the sizeable bulge in Naruko's towel which was wrapped around just her waist.

Quickly crossing the steam filled room, Naruko plopped herself down in the hot tub.

"You've really grown Ino and Sakura." Naruko exclaimed practically drooling as she stared at Ino's floating tits and Sakura's fat ass.

"I noticed that you've done some growing too Naruko." Ino purred, rolling her hands over her breasts. "How about afterward you come back to my place for some bonding time."

"Ino!" Hinata yelped, beat red. "D-don't be so o-open like t-that."

"Hinata is right; you'd have a much better time if you came to my house." Sakura said as she twirled one of Naruko's pigtails with her finger.

"Guys!" Hinata groaned but to no avail as Ino quickly crossed the hot tub, her tits bouncing in and out of the water, to Naruko's side.

"Eh-thanks, but no thanks." Naruko chuckled, holding one hand behind her head and smiling.

"Awww come on don't be like that." Ino whined. "Me and Sakura just want to take care of your big problem."

Tearing her eyes away from Ino's breasts which were enveloping her arm, Naruko snapped her head up to look at the platinum blonde.

"Really?!" Naruko asked shocked.

Rubbing against Naruko in agreement, the girls hand fived as Naruko pulled away to stand up in the shallow water. Following her abrupt stand was a massive water fall as water was displaced from crotch, particularly her dick. Naruko's third leg, as Ino so aptly hit on, was 15 inch monster thicker than a regular person's leg. The uncut shaft was bulging with veins all over and was sporting a pair of balls the size of small grape fruits.

"Oh my god is that your dick?!" Sakura cried out wide eyed. "What happened?"

"I had a growth spurt." Naruko laughed her dick hanging down into the water under its own weight.

"That thing is as big as my leg, there's no way it will fit inside of me." Ino said looking frightened.

"Only time with and effort will tell, now about taking care of my big problem…" Naruko stared at Ino who remembered she did say that.

With no other choice, Ino waded forward a little bit and tried to take hold of Naruko's garden hose.

"It's so thick I can't even get my hand around it much less get this thing in my mouth." Ino said.

"Well I figured since Tsunade said you didn't have what it takes you would never do it." Naruko prodded at Ino's pride at being the village slut.

"**There's no way that old hag is going to top me!" **Ino steeled herself.

Pulling back Naruko's slight foreskin to reveal the white untanned part of her cock underneath, Ino prepared to suck on Naruko's monster. Opening her jaw as wide as humanly possible, Ino placed tip of Naruko monster glands in her mouth and slowly worked her way up Naruko's cock. With a momentous effort and about a minute of work Ino managed to finally get past Naruko's huge head. A single tear rolling down her cheeks from the exertion, Ino looked up at Naruko who was beaming down at her.

"Here let me help you a little bit." Naruko smiled and grabbed the back of Ino's head.

With a momentous push, Naruko forced a third of her shaft directly down Ino's throat. Her cries of shock muffled, Naruko managed a few more inches before her fat cock became even too big for Ino's always open mouth. Using Ino's head like a sex toy, Naruko worked it back and forth a few times, smiling as Ino attempted to continue to suck her off.

"Here comes the first one!" Naruko yelled.

There was a short pause and then cum exploded out of Naruko's monster cock. Quickly filling up Ino's stomach, the cum rolled back up and exited out of the edges of Ino's mouth and nose. Pulling out of Ino's mouth, Naruko let out a sigh of relief although her cock had only gotten even harder, now curving up.

"Alright then, who's next?" Naruko goofily with her monster cum stain cock waving in the air.

"But-but you just came!" Sakura squeaked. "How are you so hard?!"

"I won't be done until I get in all of your asses!" Naruko cheesed advancing on Sakura.

Advancing out the water and onto Sakura, Naruko easily flipped her teammate over and slid her cock in between her huge wet ass cheeks. Sliding her cock in and out of Sakura's ass, Naruko's schlong bumped into Sakura's upper back with each thrust because of its length.

"I j-just head a great idea Naruko, why don't I just give you a hand job instead?" Sakura offered her mouth agape as Naruko grinded on her ass.

"Hahaha!" Naruko laughed. "Nah, we just need some lube and lucky for you I was just in the water!"

"**Lucky me."** Sakura gulped in fear.

Grabbing Sakura roughly by the hair, Naruko held on as she readjusted her mandingo of a dick. Watching with gaping mouths from the sidelines, Ino and Hinata stood at a distance, Ino still licking Naruko's messy cum off her face. Pushing against Sakura's ass, Naruko ignored Sakura's cries that it wouldn't fit and pressed the pinky's puckered hole.

"Just so you know, this is for all the times you hit me when we were younger!" Naruko yelled shoving the tip of her cock into Sakura's ass.

Stretching Sakura's already tight rectum with the head of her cock, Naruko pushed ever deeper into Sakura's ass, the veins on her cock bulging. The pain turned into pleasure for Sakura, but nearly as fast enough as she could only brace herself

"Oh god, please go easy on my ass Naruko!" Sakura yelled. "You're going to break me in half with your monster dick!"

Reaching the thickest part of Naruko's shaft at 7 inches, Sakura realized that her pleading for a handjob or a titjob were falling of deaf ears. Focusing on breathing deeply, Sakura loosened up a little bit which allowed Naruko to cram even more cock-meat down Sakura's back door. However every ass has a limit and Sakura had reached hers. Unable to force her dick deeper, Naruko simply pulled out some and began fucking Sakura's fat ass with ridiculous speed.

"Here comes another big one!" Naruko smiled as cum spurted out of her cock and then out off Sakura's ass with tremendous force.

"There's s-so much cuummm!" Sakura yelled. "Don't be so rough with my ass!"

"I am being gentle!" Naruko laughed. "Don't worry I got another gallon of cum for your ass!"

"Naruko perhaps you should…" Ino regretted opening her mouth as soon as the first few words came out.

"Oh, I totally forgot about you Ino, sorry about that!" Naruko laughed, rubbing the back of her head as she resumed fucking Sakura. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you help me with my problem too!"

Forming the hand sign for shadow clones, two puffs of smoke appeared to either side of Naruko and the moaning Sakura. The smoke diffused into the steam and revealed to two Naruko shadow clones already sporting erections. Muttering about her and her big mouth, Ino found herself forced to her knees and two thick dicks shoved in her face.

"Me first!" Both the clones smiled their hands behind their back.

Two dicks in her face, Ino could only try her best to please both monsters with her limited mouth space. Spitting on both cocks, the blonde viscously jerked both cocks although she couldn't even wrap her hands around either. Getting frustrated, one of the clones seized the back of Ino's head once more and shoved her cock down Ino's throat with no sign of warning.

"I guess I'll take her ass then!" The other clone conceded defeat as the clone tried to force her way down Ino's already stretched throat. "Come one Ino; show us the Leaf Fighting Spirit!"

Ino now on all fours could only grunt with a throat full of cock as the other clone force fed her ass some more meat. Yelling out in pain as the clone began to butt fuck her with the first 5 inches of her cock, the vibrations from her throat quickly reached the firsts clone's cock.

"Oh god, whatever you're doing with your throat, keep on! I'm about to bust a nut!" The clone yelled.

Pulling out and using her cock like a fire hose, the clone delivered yet another messy huge load of cum to Ino's face and tits before poofing away.

"**Her loads are so fucking big, just like her dick!" **Ino thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip to prevent from crying out. **"How much longer can she go for?"**

Hinata was now the only one with a cock wedged up her ass and for the life of her she couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She could easily just leave the room, but then again it wasn't like Naruko was raping her friend, it was all 100% voluntary. Before Hinata could make up her mind, Naruko made it up for her.

Busting her 3rd nut in Sakura's ass, Naruko spotted Hinata standing in the middle of the floor and watching the cum soaked Ino take a big one. Smiling even harder, she created another clone and suddenly pulled out of Sakura's ass, releasing a river of cum.

"Oh thank god-OH SHIT HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!" Sakura cried out as the clone quick plugged Sakura's gaping ass with her cock and proceeded to fuck her ass even harder than the original.

Walking over to the indecisive Hinata, Naruko nudged the blue haired girl with her erect meat shaft from behind. Yelping, Hinata spun around in surprise and found and grinning Naruko pointing at her cum soaked dick. Not even exchanging words, Hinata dropped to her knees and dropped her towel.

"Oh wow, look at those jugs!" Naruko hooted as Hinata wrapped her beach ball sized breasts around Naruko's third leg.

Tit fucking Naruko's huge cock with enthusiasm, Hinata even went the extra mile and licked at Naruko's crown every time it popped its enlarged head through her cleavage. Naruko's cock pulsing wildly in her tits, Hinata received a grunt for a warning right before another messy load exited Naruko's cock and sprayed her face. Aimming her cum cannon, Naruko made sure to cum all over Hinata's tits with most of her load.

"There's so much of it and it's so thick!" Hinata exclaimed, borderline giddy.

"That's what all the girls usually say." Naruko agreed as she sat Hinata down on the bench. "Especially when I give their pussy some good Uzumaki meat!"

Spreading her lips as wide as possible, Hinata practically creamed herself watching as Naruko pumped her meat a couple times before approaching. Grabbing each of Hinata's legs, Naruko slowly prodded at Hinata's wet lips with her turgid meat. Determined not to be like the other girls, Hinata kept her lips shut as Naruto pushed into her inch by inch.

"**She's so fucking huge! How can her cock be so big, it's like an animal!" **Hinata thought as she came back to back as she watched Naruko gently stretch open her lips.

Somewhere in Naruko's soul, Kurama sneezed and then went back to fingering herself to the whole scene as she watch through Naruko's eyes.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruko asked, still pushing in inexorably.

"I'm just waiting for you to put it in!" Hinata laughed and then grimaced at her mouth.

She was in for it now. Smiling at Hinata's spunk, Naruko slid back out a few inches before force feeding Hinata most of her cock-meat in one go. Stuck on the meatiest part of Naruko's staff, Hinata was barely feeling the pain she should be feeling of taking Naruko's monster halfway. Instead she found herself working with Naruko as her hot dick filled her pussy more and more with each passing minute.

"Oh my Kami, you might make it to the base!" Naruko grunted surprised, her balls slapping against Hinata's huge ass as she pulled back and thrusted in. "No one has ever gotten to the base of my dick before! Your pussy is fucking amazing; I could fuck you for days!"

Spurred on, but blushing under Naruko's compliments, Hinata felt Naruko's 15 inch dick press against her womb. With every single movement, lightning bolts of pleasure raced up both the girls' spines. The slightest action could send either or both over the edge and into a messy orgasm at a moment's notice. Locking eyes, both girls pushed against each other simultaneously causing the last few inches of Naruko to disappear inside Hinata's pussy.

"I cumming!" Both the girls screamed.

With Naruko's wild blonde pubic hair touching Hinata's shaved triangular patch, both girls came harder than they ever had before. The head of her cock literally in Hinata's womb, Naruko pumped endless liters of jizz in the Hyuuga whose eyes rolled back as Naruko's cock gave her multiple back to back orgasms. There orgasm set off a chain of consecutive orgasms throughout the room was the clones filled Ino and Sakura's asses with cum for the 5th or 6th time.

Coming down from her orgasm first, Naruko slowly slid her now flaccid cock from the passed out Hinata's pussy, cum chasing it out and onto the floor. Despite having a slightly gaping pussy from such an intense fuck, Hinata's face was a mask of contentness. Sakura and Ino couldn't last with Naruko either and were currently both were passed out in puddles of their own cum. Once again Naruko had fucked a room full of women in submission.

Breathing slightly heavier, Naruko didn't feel any qualms about wiping her flaccid, but still incredibly large, cock off on Sakura's hair who the only one who hadn't received cum in her hair yet. Not even bothering with a towel, Naruko lowered the temperature of the room before she exited into the hallway. Whistling, Naruko strolled down the hallway with her hands behind her head.

"**Well today turned out good! I was so backed up and there was no way Tsunade was agreeing to help me out after last night. Good thing Ino and Sakura were so hungry for a good fucking or who knows what would've happened!" **Naruko thought to herself as her cock slapped her sweaty thighs with each step.

Reaching the locker room unseen, though she wasn't really sneaking, Naruko grabbed a spare towel off the bench and dried herself of any and all sex stains. Throwing her jumpsuit back on, Naruko slid the spare key to her house into Hinata's locker.

"She'll come to me all by herself." Naruto smiled, knowing it to be true.

Her balls effectively empty for the next 24 hours, Naruko whistled as she left the spa. Maybe she should catch a movie, after all the night was still young.

**And that's that! I know what you guys are thinking "Whoa that's is a short chapter!" and you would be correct. However that was what I intended from the beginning. I don't wanna get bogged down in plot devices and the like, I just want to upload some pure and simple smut if it's not too much trouble.**

**Another running theme of the story is a monster dick Naruko stretching everybody open. This is a running theme of Shiin's work (and really all he does) which is why I based the chapter off of. I even pulled the text from a few of his Naruto pictures and placed it in the dialogue of the appropriate characters. So shouts out to Shiin and I hope to see you guys real soon kay?**

**On a little side-note this story was inspired by a suggestion from ****willowskeith****. Thanks mate **

**Hobey Ho Let's Go**


	15. A Shepard and Her Flock

**A Shepard and her Flock**

**Before I go I wanted to remind everyone of the poll on my channel, if you haven't voted already you should do it right now!**

"You seem extremely…distracted Shepard." Samara said crossing her arms impatiently. "Perhaps I should go in alone after all."

"Huh-What? Uh, no, no I got this no sweat!" Shepard flashed her trademark disarming smile at the asari justicar.

"**God damn, that ass was hot!" **Shepard bit her bottom lip as she struggled not to turn back around to check out the dark-skinned woman.

Samara eyed Shepard for a few more seconds before sighing and rubbing her forehead and reminded herself that Shepard was the only option for this scenario. The Commander of the Normandy was an extremely difficult person to get a hold of. She was skilled in all manners of combat from hand to hand to a sniper rifle. She was also headstrong and reckless, charging in combat often without taking heed of the situation and relying on her ungodly level of luck to carry her through her trials and tribulations. There was that and the fact that she leaped at anything vaguely feminine in an effort to sink her dick into a new hole.

Given time, Samara hoped to train the spectre like she had to control the snake in her pants, but time was not on her side. If she didn't capture and kill her daughter soon, Morinth could disappear for decades and Samara would be forced to starts from the beginning of her hunt.

"Remember, I'll be watching from the shadows. Get her alone, perhaps in her room and I'll handle it from there." Samara reiterated the plan.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your human hunting daughter alone and then take care of business." Shepard said, throwing her wild red hair to the side.

Samara had suggested look as 'vulnerable' as possible, but Shepard had practically jumped at the opportunity to shed her stuffy combat suit. Talking to Jack, she had borrowed a set of dark red pants that hugged her muscular legs and a cog piece so no one could check out her junk. On her feet she had combat boot with small elevated platforms which defeated the purpose of said boots, but looked fashionable. Tilting her belt to the side so it imitated all the others on the station, Shepard had donned a black jacket in the loosest sense of the word. The jacket had a long tail which flapped around her knees and came up her body to Shepard's ample DD-cups (she enjoyed playing with the enhancements the Illusive man gave her whenever she was alone, B-cups sucked ass!) and practically stop right there since it had no sleeves. Wearing nothing underneath it, Shepard was a hairbreadth away from flashing the entire station if anything tugged at her jacket.

"Just don't do anything STUPID Commander!" Samara growled her headache increasing. She swore, it was like being under the command of a child. Not that she'd ever take Shepard's commands seriously.

"I swear, you get tied up on one search and rescue mission and she never lets you live it down." Shepard laughed, heading toward the guarded door of the afterlife.

"That's because you ended up balls deep in the girls we were suppose to rescuing!" Samara snapped.

"What can I say? Twins." Leaving it at that, Shepard turned around and continued toward the door.

Assuming her most headstrong gait, Shepard balled her fists as they swung by her sides and did her best to look like a hoodlum that lived on Omega.

"How may I help you mam?" The bouncer asked, making no sign of looking up from Shepard's breasts.

"I'm here for the pickup." Shepard said as arrogantly as possible, even crossing her arms to add to the image.

"What pickup?" The bouncer asked looking up.

"Exactly." Shepard answered, staring the quarian directly in the eyes unflinchingly.

Staring it out for a few tense seconds, the bouncer stepped aside and let Shepard past by without another word. The sounds of the Afterlife growing loudly in her ears, Shepard was prepared to enter the party proper when Samara stepped out from the shows.

"How'd you-never mind. What's up?" Shepard asked impatiently.

"I wanted to give you some advice on how to capture Morinth, but I believe she'll fall for you as is." Samara said stepping aside. "Remember, I'll be watching to make sure she doesn't kill you. You're staring at my breasts aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Seduce Morinth and…apartment and stuff. Got it." Shepard said giving a thumbs up sign after tearing herself away from the justicar milf's ample cleavage for her huge tits.

Sighing once more, Samara melted propped herself against the wall as Shepard entered the Afterlife. Slowing down once inside, Shepard did a 360 as she walked further in the club, taking the lights, sound and women.

"Come on just a little, I got good credits babe." A quarian pressed an asari dancer, practically dry humping the girl against a wall.

"Get the hell off me!" The asari grunted as she tried to push the man away but to no avail.

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaa." Shepard said forcefully separating the two. "Cool your jets man, she said she doesn't want you. There are plenty of other girls in here."

"Who the hell asked you, get the fuck outta my way before I-" The quarian planted a hand on Shepard's face, a very wrong move.

Grabbing his wrist with a whirlwind motion, Shepard kneed the man in the balls before tossing him aside like a rag-doll.

"Party's over chump." Shepard quoted from a movie she liked, dusting imaginary dust of her jacket.

"Appreciate it; don't know where the hell security is." The asari flashed a smile at the Commander before heading back to work.

Shepard frowned at her backside as the asari moved away, she really wanted to tap that, not play the hero. Sighing, Shepard went back to work looking for any asari female that looked like she did drugs and drained the life from her lesbian partners. Unfortunately that description matched about every asari in the club. Shrugging off her search after a few fruitless minutes, Shepard returned to the dance floor where an asari was dancing all by her lonesome in a hot red dress.

"Mind if I dance with?" Shepard asked, sidling up the young asari woman.

Gyrating to the beat, Shepard couldn't help but wonder if this was Morinth. She certainly had the body and the face for it, not to mention the dance moves and drugs poking out her pocket. Before Shepard could ask for her name, the woman turned around and started pressing her ass against Shepard's crotch. Suddenly finding out her name didn't seem so important to her as she simply enjoyed the feeling as the asari grinded on her.

"**Oh shit, boner alert!"** Shepard mentally cursed herself; sometimes it was so easy to forget that she had a dick.

Twirling the woman around, Shepard looked down at her face. Her eyes were glazed over, probably high on Hallex. Suddenly disgusted and her boner dying down quickly, Shepard pretended like she saw a friends and excused herself from the dance with a quick grope on the woman's ass to give the image of dominance.

"Dance with me anytime!" She called to Shepard as she left the dance floor.

Dodging smoothly in between several dancing groups and talking cliques, Shepard found herself in need of a drink. Doing her best impressments of a calm and collected walk to the bar, before sitting down on a stool and facing the human bartender.

"This clubs looks pretty hot, but you know what would make it even hotter?" Shepard asked planting an elbow on the counter.

"What would that be?" The middle-aged bartender growled, cleaning a glass.

"A round of drinks. Your rep will hit the roof and people will start coming back more. Trust me; I've done a lot of club hopping in my day." Shepard said picking up a full glass that wasn't hers and downing it in one go.

The man considered her for a moment and it seemed Jack's clothes combined with Shepard's attitude did the trick in convincing the man of her experience.

"All right everybody, since you've all been behaving tonight how about a round of drinks on the house!" The man yelled his voice gristly and deep.

A large cheer came up from the nearby crowd and quickly swept to the corners of the club with a ripple effect. Shoving her way free of the crowd as it gathered around the bar, Shepard almost ran over an asari calmly leaning against a pillar, partly hidden by its shadow.

"Hey, my names Morinth." She said not smiling but giving a casual smirk. "And I must say you're the most interesting person in this entire place. Wanna come to my booth?"

"Sure, whatever." Shepard said brushing the hair out her face all casual like.

While she was calm on the surface, Shepard was mentally ripping Morinth's clothes off and examining her intricate detail of Samara's daughter. She definitely didn't have her mother's huge knockers quite yet, but she did possess an extra fine rear end at which Shepard did stare as they headed back to Samara's booth. Her booth was located on the outskirts of the club and even had its own curtain.

Drawing the wavy black divider, Samara sat across from Shepard and stared at the spectre for a few seconds before sitting back into the seat.

"So what draws you here…" Morinth paused.

"Shepard." The Commander filled in; thankful her name didn't have any apparent affect on the asari. "And I'm just looking for a good time is all. Perhaps an intelligent conversation for once in my life, gods I swear I'm all alone in a sea of people who don't understand me."

Morinth leaned in closer, her smile widening.

"It's just that aren't a lot of mix gender people in the known galaxy." Shepard said, swirling her drink around before downing it in one go and pouring another.

Morinth looked as if she she'd been slapped by krogan. Snatching the curtain back to make sure most of the club goers were still crowding around the bar and the dance floor, Morinth replaced the curtain and turned her entire body towards Shepard. This was just what Shepard wanted, she would lead Morinth around for a little bit and then she would give the apparent futa a real dick to play with.

"So you're saying that you have one as well?" Morinth asked, trying to keep her calm but failing miserably.

"Yup, not cybernetic, engineered or anything. 100% Grade A Earth beef." Shepard laughed as she slid across the leather like seats until she was beside Morinth. "And I also know that you have one as well."

For the first time in her hundreds of years of life, Morinth felt slightly uncertain of how to proceed. She had seen Shepard as a quick snack. Headstrong, strong, violent at times and charismatic; the perfect prey and plus she was human who always tasted the best. Through all her travels and her eventually settling on Omega, Morinth had never encountered another person of mixed-gender. Sure you always had the confused people from all races, but to be naturally born with both parts…Morinth could only think of three people and she was related to all of them. Her mother's apparent dominant gene had survived the birth and installed itself in all three of her children.

Over the long, long years; Morinth had grown from her hair trigger days to a more experienced and patient hunter. She never really got a chance to get sexual experience as much as her mother thought she did, it was usually a few quick pumps in a drugged up prey she'd be luring into her web for a few weeks and then a quick release into…well into a corpse basically and you can't get experience from a corpse.

That was why, Morinth was so shocked when Shepard's hand went straight past her breasts to her pants. Quick with her hand, Shepard maintained eye contact the entire time as she unbuckled Morinth's belt and unzipped her loose pants. Fishing around quickly, Shepard quickly retrieved Morinth's soft blue member from her opened pants.

"Would you look at that, looks like you've got some meat on ya." Shepard laughed at the killer's apparent embarrassment.

Morinth wasn't use to having her appendage stare at and it was making her feel different down below. Becoming excited under the attention, Morinth's flaccid 6 inch member quickly grew to its full slender 11 inches. The humanoid organ throbbed wildly in Shepard's hand, giving off pulses of heat.

"Well looks who's excited." Shepard smiled deviously. "I hope you won't mind if I pay your little friend a visit."

Not even waiting for Morinth's approval, Shepard quickly disappeared underneath the table and Morinth's eyes went from heavily lidded to wide open in mili-seconds. With Shepard's experienced mouth around her dick, Morinth couldn't help but moan loudly at the pleasure she was receiving. Bobbing up and down on Morinth's dick, Shepard's hand quickly traveled to the asari's pair of blue balls. Fondling Morinth's sack with one hand, Shepard stroked the base of Morinth's dick with the other as she blew the girl. Her tongue wrapping around the inexperienced cock, Shepard set about retrieving her milky white prize from its prison.

"Oh-oh-OH GOD!" Morinth yelled, her hand buried in Shepard's red hair and squeezing much to the Commander's displeasure.

Orgasming, Morinth buried her entire length into Shepard's throat as she shoot her load down Shepard's throat. Swallowing all of the bitter blue cum easily, Shepard came up from underneath the table as if nothing had happened.

"I don't suppose you have a place where we can continue undisturbed?" Shepard asked fixing her hair calmly.

"**So dominant and so deadly. So exotic and so eager! I have to have her, screw preparation!" **Morinth thought her mind a blur.

"Yeah, I have an apartment." Morinth said obviously flustered by her lack of control, but rapidly regaining composure.

Following Morinth out of the booth, Shepard briefly scanned the club for any sign of Samara, but stopped. If the justicar was here she definitely wouldn't see her. Staying three steps behind Morinth as they left the club, Shepard did her best to breathe deeply to calm her pounding heart. She had always lived her life in search of her next adrenaline or sexual high, whether that was fighting the reapers or chasing after Samara's body didn't matter to her. However the mere thought of banging someone who was actively trying to drain the life from her body via her dick was too great a high to pass up.

The obstacle here of course wasn't Morinth, by her mother was going to kill her daughter without any thought to the sexual consequences. Stepping into and elevator, Shepard watched as the doors closed and felt the metal box rise up through a multitude of floors. Of course Morinth lived in the pent house; they always lived in the pent house. Unable to restrain herself, Shepard undid the cup that kept her snake coiled around her crotch and gave it some room to expand and breathe.

Tossing the cup aside, Shepard turned off her locator. No need to make it easy for her asari friend to find her now was there? After a few seconds the silent duo was deposited onto the top floor and quickly spilled out the elevator. Shepard could tell the room was decorated by famous works of art and had a certain attractiveness, but her eyes were only for Morinth, or only for Morinth's ass that is.

"So how long do I have before you start sucking the life out of me?" Shepard as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"HOW?!" Morinth cried out in surprise, turning around.

"I have my ways and a certain nose for things or people who could kill me." Shepard said smiling.

Morinth stared the Commander over, her eyes settling on the bulge running along Shepard's leg. People lied, sex didn't.

"Yet you still want to have sex with me?" Morinth said unsure of how to proceed, this woman wasn't anything like she'd ever seen before.

Shepard pointed to the bulge as if the action alone was self-explanatory.

"Very well, you will feel the tug on your mind seconds after I-or rather YOU plunge into me. From there depending on your will, you will either end up an empty shell or become something far greater. So far there has been no one far greater…ever." Morinth stressed the last sentence to the Commander who just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"That all?" Shepard questioned.

"That's all." Morinth finished.

Staring at each other for a few tense seconds, both the females began to strip at a breakneck pace. Having the least amount of complicated clothing, Shepard finished a few seconds before Morinth who was having trouble getting her thong over her shoe. Now free from its confines, Shepard's cock sprang free like a spear ready to strike. Shepard's dick could challenge a krogan's in its own right. It was well a foot long and thick enough to make sure you'd feel every inch. Combined with the fact that she had the stamina of a spectre and you received a truly frightening combination.

Snapping her thong free and throwing her shoes to the side, Morinth whirled around as well, her dick pulsing energetically. Laying eyes on Shepard, Morinth let out a small gasp and stepped back.

"That thing is…"

"Big?"

"Excessively so."

Striding toward Morinth, Samara's body language didn't even give Morinth an option. It was either submit to this dick or violently submit to this dick. Not one for violence in bed, Morinth allowed Shepard to embrace her in a tight squeeze. Their lips locking, they battled for dominance with a furious tongue battle quickly transitioned into Morinth's mouth with Shepard's aggression. Even as they warred in their mouths for dominance, their cocks warred for dominance in between their legs. With even the slightest movement Shepard's bull of a cock scraped against Morinth's more petite member and pushed it back with size alone. After a few minutes, both the females pulled back for air and repositioned themselves.

Swinging Morinth around, Shepard bent the asari over the edge of the couch, her large ass jiggling with every moment.

"I'm gonna pound your ass so damn hard!" Shepard grunted. "But first…"

Standing behind the bent over woman, Shepard raised her hand and brought it down hard on the asari's ass. Crying out in pleasure from the stinging strike, Morinth felt the precum roll from her cock. Striking the asari's fat ass once more, Shepard watch as the force of her strike sent ripples throughout the asari's ass and brought another yelp of pleasure. Striking the ass several more times, Shepard sunk to her haunches, leaving the bright blue bottom alone for the moment.

Spreading Morinth's ass cheeks, Shepard quickly located the female part of Morinth's body. Unlike humans, asari females possessed two vaginas and no anus; the vagina where the human anus would be was significantly tighter than the lower just like a regular asshole. Inhaling the smell of Morinth's wet sex deeply, Shepard wasted no time in burying her face in Morinth's ass cheeks and furiously tonguing her bottom pussy. Reaching underneath the asari's blue legs, Shepard wrapped her hand around the woman's sizeable cock once more and began to jerk the asari as she ate her out.

"Yes! YESSS!" Morinth cried as she went bow-legged from the pleasure. "Oh my gods Shepard, you are some sort Sex God! Please don't stop, I'm almost there!"

Her legs jelly, Morinth screamed as she came violently from both her pussy and her dick. Shooting several blue strands onto the floor as Shepard slowly squeezed out the last of her cum. Lapping up the asari's pussy juices with vigor, Shepard wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood. Sliding her hotdog in between Morinth's hot buns, Shepard watch in amazement as her cock all but disappeared in Morinth's huge ass.

"I don't think you're ready for me." Shepard said teasingly.

"What? Of course I am, shove that thing in my holes!" Morinth said becoming frustrated at Shepard's lack of motion.

"That thing? You're not getting anything until you use the right terms and I want you to say _everything_." Shepard smiled kneading Morinth's ass.

"Shove that fat dick up my horny little asari cunt…please?" Morinth breathed out, no one had ever made her feel so submissive and good at the same time.

"That's better." Shepard smiled, pulling back and prodding at Morinth's lower pussy. "Now I hope you're ready for a real dick!"

Shoving her entire cock to its base in one go, Shepard felt Morinth climax around her dick, her asari walls squeezing her dick tight. Then she felt it. The whispers in the back of her head, the butterfly feeling in her chest, the narrowing of her vision. The game had begun and to lose meant nothing less than complete and humiliating death.

Fighting back against the tendrils as they grabbed at her very existence and began to pull inexorably outward, Shepard threw her body forward in an effort to break free. While not breaking the hold of the asari on her, Shepard did manage a accidental thrust that temporarily broke Morinth's concentration. The tendrils lurched back as if Shepard had presented a lit torch to an empty house. Her mind temporarily cleared, Shepard surfaced to hear Morinth's cry of ecstasy taper off and die. Right after the tendrils returned as powerful as ever, the feeling tugging joyfully at Shepard's heart and panicking her brain.

Repeating the motion on purpose this time although she couldn't quite control her body, Shepard's balls slapped against Morinth's much smaller testicles as she lurched forward against the couch.

"Sooo big!" Morinth cried in unimaginable levels of pleasure.

Seeing the asari's weakness at last, Shepard redoubled her effort in sexual battle against the be-dicked vampire. With each thrust, Shepard her muscles becoming denser and her hips picking up speed. If Morinth was unable to concentrate then she was unable to use her abilities to still Shepard's life via her dick. And there's no better way to ruin someone's concentration that making them cum, which is exactly what Shepard did.

Screaming like a banshee (Spoiler lol), Morinth lost the ability to lock her legs as another orgasmed ripped through her body. Falling forward, Morinth increased the puddle of cum by adding another load to the mix on the floor. Her lower pussy squeezing Shepard wildly, the Commander found herself unwilling to pull out. Instead she bit her bottom lip and went balls deep into the drooling asari before shooting cum into the woman like a rocket. Several thick white strands of human seed quickly painted the asari's tight canal as her pussy continued to milk the dick for its sticky prize.

The tendrils now completely gone, Shepard smiled as she pulled her dick out of Morinth's pussy, victorious over the life stealing vampire. Slumped over the arm of her stylistic couch, Morinth moaned as she slowly came to after blacking out from the insane orgasm. Her vision slowly realigning, Morinth craned her head as a shadow fell over her. A grinning Shepard, stood over her dominated hunter, her cock dripping with both of their fluids.

"You belong to me now." Shepard smiled as Morinth could only let out a groan in response as she had yet to gain control of her vocal cords. "Now for the first order of business, cleaning your master's dick."

Pulling, Morinth off the edge of the couch, Shepard let the fall jolt some life back into the still dazed sex killer. Forcing herself up by almost sheer force of will, Morinth turned her head to face Shepard. The red head looked like a giant grinning down her from her spot on the couch from down on the floor. The Commander was at the peak of physical fitness, evident by the sweat rolling down her 6 pack and along her slender by well muscled arms. Her eyes spoke of dominance and self assurance that she would always and forever be the Alpha. Then there was what was between her legs, what Morinth assumed to be around 13 inches of human magnificent that Shepard knew how to use. If Morinth had only one choice in who would be her master out of the entire omniverse, Shepard would be the only one on the list.

"I-I live to please you Shepard." Morinth breathed out softly, the words of submission alien in her mouth.

Her focus shifting from Shepard to the Commander's beefy appendage, Morinth couldn't help but take it every last detail of the glorious phallus. With every breath from Shepard's lung, it twitched in anticipation, its limitless energy just begging to be put to use. Her testicles promised many a messy load for Morinth to take and many she wouldn't even be able to get to due to Shepard's stamina. The veins ran along the length of Shepard's cock, branching off to provide proper blood flow to the entire appendage, without a doubt a lot of blood was needed. Even Shepard's wild untrimmed pubes screamed dominance with their untamed nature just above the base of Shepard's cock.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Morinth launched herself onto her new master's dick, her mouth turning into a black hole for dicks. Inhaling Shepard's flaccid member easily, Morinth unleashed her nimble asari tongue upon her master's cock. Already her wetness returned in strength to her loins, her desire to hunt was replaced by a desire to be the hunted…and the captured… and especially the fucked stupid. Stroking her already growing erection, Morinth felt as Shepard's cock rapidly expanded within her warm mouth; her tongue sliding up and down the shaft collecting juices.

Tasting her own bitter flavor she also sucked away Shepard's cum which was the perfect mixture of salty and sweet. Feeling her master's hand on the back of her head, Morinth almost came at the touch, but mostly at what was going to follow. Forcing the asari down onto her base with both hands, Shepard held the killer there with a slightly sadistic smile.

"You feel that? My dick just hit the back of your tight throat and it's not even halfway done growing yet. I'm gonna totally choke you with my dick, how does that sound?" Shepard said rolling the asari's back and forth on her crotch.

Abandoning her cock, Morinth slid two desperate fingers in and out of her snatch at a vigorous pace, desiring something bigger than her two digits inside of her. Shepard's bright red pubic hair practically was inside of her nose with its proximity, it smelled of jade and lavender no doubt a brand of shampoo. Reaching its full length, Shepard's cock indeed did clog Morinth's throat with its girth, but the asari refused to move. Fighting down her gag reflexes, Morinth turned her eyes upward to Shepard who was silently moaning fondling her own breasts.

Unfortunately that was the exact moment the elevator doors blew open and Samara rolled into the room, bionics blazing.

"Shepard!" Samara yelled fully expecting to find the corpse of her Commander and her daughter long gone.

She had begun to suspect something the moment Morinth drew the curtain to her booth and her sensitive ears heard yelling. Her fears were assuaged however as the two left the booth a half hour later, Shepard following Morinth closely. Following the duo, Samara watched from the shadows as they entered the elevator; no doubt en route to Morinth's apartment. However the moment Shepard's signal went dead, Samara sprung into action.

Interrupting her rescue mission however, was a group of pissed drunk club girls who all crammed into the elevator alongside Samara. One of them decided to hit all the buttons in a spastic fit of laughter…all 150 of them. Spending the next hour going up and down in a box with a bunch of underage party girls nearly drove Samara to shove her pistol in her mouth and pull the trigger.

Spotting something on the floors, Samara hurriedly scooped it up before the girls could trample it anymore. It was the cog piece she had forced Shepard to wear and still fresh with the scent of the spectre's cock. Forcing herself to inhale the overpowering odor, Samara quickly located the source of the scent on the 100th floor. Kicking all of the girls out, Samara rode the elevator upwards toward her Commander and daughter praying she wasn't too late. However turns out having a bunch of drunk girls partying in an elevator wasn't good for the machine's life expectancy.

Sputtering and grinding to abrupt, the light on the elevator flashed red with 'Elevator out of Service'. Almost screaming in rage, Samara forced herself to climb the hundreds of meters cable to reach the top floor. By the time she arrived, she knew in the back of her mind that it was too late, she had wasted too much time. Blasting open the elevator doors with bionics, Samara rolled into the room weapon drawn. Instead of finding Shepard's lifeless body, she was instead given the scene of her daughter bobbing up and down on Shepard's cock oblivious to the world.

Turning her hand to the justicar slowly with a mildly surprised look on her face, Shepard winked as began to fuck Morinth's face even harder.

"Shepard, watch out!" Samara yelled trying to get a shot but unable to from her position.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control Samara." Shepard grunted as loud slurping sounds came from between her legs. "Besides, blow jobs don't count as sex anyway, well not enough to kill me that is."

"You don't believe that Shepard!" Samara said. "She's just using your body against you!"

Sighing, Shepard stood up and pushed Morinth of her steel girder. Whining but obeying her master's wishes, Morinth sat on her knees her hands on her legs.

"You see, no seduction going on here." Shepard said smiling as she crossed her hands.

"B-but how is this even possible?" Samara breathed her weapon dipping slightly.

Every time she thought of her daughter the image of her in some disgraceful act hyped up on drugs came to Samara's mind. While the act was semi-disgraceful, Morinth appeared to be in full control of her mental faculties and Shepard as well. How could this have come about?

"I see you're confused, that's understandable." Shepard said. "Well you see I purposely turned off my transmitter so you wouldn't be able to find me, well not easily anyway."

"But then Morinth would have seduced and killed you!" Samara said shocked at Shepard's stupidity.

"I know right!?" Shepard practically squealed. "I've done some crazy stuff since Cerberus brought me back, but having sex as the pussy your pumping tries to kill you? That's so freaking awesome! So I jumped at the chance to get my dick wet with your daughter and now she's found the one person who can survive having sex with her. As you can see, she's rather infatuated with me."

"I love sucking on my master's fat dick!" Morinth said proudly from her position on the floor.

"I'm gonna take her back to the Normandy and rail her ass every night until I knock her up. I guess that means your gonna be a grandma then, that's so cool too!" Shepard smiled, her dick jumping in agreement and letting a hearty splatter of precum drip to the floor.

Samara stared at the smiling red head, slack jawed. Could it possibly that Shepard was serious about all this? Was her Commander really that stupid?

"Enough games Commander!" Samara barked bringing her pistol back up. "Move away so I can end my daughter's life decently. She's a threat to herself and everyone around her!"

"That's not gonna happen justicar." Shepard said standing directly in front of Morinth. "She belongs to me now and you're not gonna shoot my property."

"Your mad!" Samara yelled, seriously contemplating shooting through Shepard.

"Or maybe you're too blind to see the truth." Shepard said, serious for once in her adrenaline junky life.

Time seemed to both freeze and speed up as the two powerful women locked eyes. Samara was forbidden by her oath to hurt Shepard, but she also had obligations to her daughter as well! Stuck between two worlds, Samara's finger twitched on and off her hair-pin trigger a dozen times in half a second.

"Why don't you just fuck each other and whoever wins does what they want with me?" Morinth suggested, poking her head in between Shepard's legs.

Looking down at Morinth and then back up at Samara, Shepard cocked one eyebrow as if to say _'Well why not?'_ Fidgeting for few more seconds, Samara suddenly returned her weapon to her holster and released a deep sigh of frustration.

"Why must you block me every time I try and help the galaxy Shepard?" Samara growled, still not pleased.

"Because you can't always help the majority by shooting the few." Shepard replied, her tone lightening.

"You suggest I bed them instead?" Samara snapped.

"You could try." Shepard said shrugging her shoulders.

Letting loose and explosive sigh, Samara eyes came to her daughter once more. Instead of wells of malice she'd come to associate with her daughter's eyes, there was only lust as she silently pined for Shepard's meat stick.

"Alright then, I accept the terms of your challenge." Samara said dropping her belt along with all her combat gear. "I've been waiting for a chance to put your place for a while Shepard and maybe after this you'll finally start listening to reason."

"Fat chance of that happening." Shepard smiled.

"I really want to shoot you right now."

"I know."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Samara simply slid out of her top which was practically halfway off because of its design anyway. Her massive tits bouncing free, another heavy splatter of precum hit the floor courtesy of Shepard.

"God damn your breasts are freaking huge, what are they? Like a GG-Cups?" Shepard panted, idly stroking herself.

Samara was unfamiliar with the human's terms of measurement, but she was well aware that her mammary glands were well above the average limit and then some. Her top hanging around her waist, Samara slowly un-did the strap for her pants before sliding them down to her ankles and stepping fully out of her one-piece suit. Morinth inherited a lot of things from her mother such as her intelligence, looks and skill with biotics. One thing she didn't inherit was the fact that her mother was packing more heat in her pants than a capital class warship.

Samara's veiny blue monster was long, thick and all around intimidating. Even completely flaccid, it hung at an impossible 8 inches long. On the very rare occasion that Samara received an erection she could easily reach 16 or 17 inches, to the point when her cock would begin to sag under its own weight. The mother of her children certainly didn't fall in love with her for her witty rhetoric's. The smile of Shepard's face slowly disappeared as she realized the seriousness of the enemy she was facing. Staring back without emotion, Samara felt blood rush to her cheeks despite herself. It had been centuries since she every had anyone stare at her dick as hard as Shepard and Morinth. Becoming excited under the attention, Samara quickly grew down below until she was at a deadly full mast. Staring each other, the two traded words unseen by the mortal man, lightning practically cackling in their eyes..

"Annnnd FIGHT!" Morinth cried gleefully waving the remnants of her thong.

Charging in, Shepard's plan was to catch the justicar off guard and tackle her to the ground where she could work Samara's dick without fear of her own being pleased. Unfortunately for the headstrong spectra, justicars were always on the guard. Bracing for the red head's impact, Samara placed her hands out in an attempt to stop the charging bull. Her tactic was only half-way effective as Shepard hit her hands and proceeded to push her back much to the asari's surprise.

Slamming into the wall, they both ignored the works of art they had just knocked off the wall and nearby pedestals. There was no time for distractions; the slightest mistake could be catastrophically wonderful for either side. Grapping against the older and more experienced woman, Shepard pressed the strength given to her by her recklessness; libido and sex crazed empowered muscles. Struggling under Shepard's might, Samara searched for a way turn Shepard's strength against her and-ohhhh wow that felt good!

Both of their huge cocks were rubbing against each other, trapped by their stomachs. The free flowing precum didn't help either side as it only served to lubricate their energetic members. Moaning first, Shepard felt the world spin the moment she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Taking advantage of Shepard's millisecond long distraction, Samara kicked the back of the Commander's legs from underneath her and watched as the red-head fell on her ass.

Gathering her thoughts in her brief reprieve, Samara breathed heavily, the rubbing against her erection more pleasurable than she imagined it to be. The years of Samara's abstinence were working against the asari now as her body became 5 times as sensitive from the lack of attention. Resolving to keep her crotch area well out of Shepard's grip, Samara followed Shepard to the ground. Now on her knees, Samara wasted no time in dropping her massive blue tits on Shepard's throbbing friend.

"Give up Shepard! I'll have you cumming for days with my breasts!" Samara said, a little more enthusiastic than she meant.

The precum and saliva already on Shepard's cock provided excellent lube as Samara began to tit fuck Shepard's cock. The huge blue orbs surrounding her cock, caused Shepard to almost bust a nut right there. With the heat coming from the friction, Shepard felt like she was practically fucking a pussy. Yelling curses out of pleasure, Shepard fought a battle she was rapidly losing as cum struggled to free itself from her painful member. Delivering the coup de grace, Samara pressed her tits all the way down and planted a kiss on the top of Shepard's cock.

Yelling, Shepard fired several powerful strand of cum directly into the milf's face. Breathing heavily, by infuriated at the ease at which Samara had made her orgasm, Shepard bucked the blind asari off of her hips. Rolling to her feet like a cat, Shepard grabbed the asari and dragged her over to couch's where Morinth was watching eagerly awaiting her master's victory. Although Samara was still blind, Shepard anticipated a kick and dodged accordingly away from the free leg. Grab the flailing limb as well, Shepard swung around and plopped herself down on the asari's toned stomach.

Wiping the last bit of cum from her face, Samara reached up to removed the woman but quickly found to her dismay that her breasts blocked her arms from fully extending. With Shepard's weight on her diaphragm, Samara could only squirm as Shepard grabbed hold of her member.

"I can't even wrap my whole hand around this thing!" Shepard said amazed and aroused.

Using both hands and her spit combined with Samara's precum as lube, Shepard began beating Samara's beat as violently as possible. Her hand sliding up and down the thick blue tube, Shepard smiled as Samara was unable to stop the relentless assault upon her dick. Bending over as her hands worked their magic, Shepard planted kisses along Samara's shaft. Her lipstick for the night was still on magically and soon the side of Samara's shaft was covered in red lip marks.

Despite her endurance, Samara had been out of the game too long and she soon felt her first orgasm in years boiling in her large blue sack. Resisting the urge for a few more seconds, Samara yelled as she quickly succumbed to the need for release. Years of backed up cum came shooting out in one large orgasmic 'Ole Faithful'.

"Oh shit, look at that!" Shepard yelled in glee as the massive gush of cum flew across half the room, hitting everything in its path and then some. "You've really been saving up huh? Well I guess I better give your pussy what it needs then!"

Leaving one hand on Samara's cock to continue to stroke the erection, Shepard's free hand worked its way down between Samara's legs and under her sack to find her wet pussies. Quickly locating the blue slits, Shepard didn't hesitate to plunge three of her strong fingers into the lower pussy. Crying out, Samara redoubled her efforts of wriggling as she was stroked and finger-banged at the same time. Managing to free one hand finally, Samara took her middle finger and uncaringly shoved it into Shepard's asshole.

"SHITTT!" Shepard cried at the sudden intrusion and fell forward off of the asari, clutching at her hole.

Finally free, Samara pressed her advantage as she held her finger in Shepard's ass as she sat up and got onto her knees. With the red head now face down and ass up, the justicar removed her finger but grabbed hold of both of Shepard's arms. Now that she had the Commander properly detained, Samara smiled as an idea came to mind. Something she hadn't done since her last wife.

"I hope your pussy's wet, because I'm going to show you what a real dick feel like!" Samara said, slightly surprised at herself.

Running and around and bragging about her dick size reminded her of her younger days back when she ran with mercenaries and did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Then she became a justicar and that life was effectively assassinated. Shaking off the past, Samara grabbed her cock from the bottom and positioned it at Shepard's bright pink pussy lips.

"Yield Shepard!" Samara commanded, her glands pressing against Shepard's entrance.

"Never! I guess you're gonna have to teach me a lesson in discipline huh?" Shepard said, her voice full on anticipation.

Complying, Samara slammed her cock home into Shepard's tight pink lips with a loud cry of pleasure from both women. It had been years since Samara had fucked anyone and it had be years since any girl had the balls to put something up Shepard's pussy.

"Aw hell yeah! Give that thick asari dick you hung whore!" Shepard cried out, her mouth open to the pleasure.

"I'll discipline your pussy with my hung justicar dick you reckless fool." Samara yelled as she thrusted in and out with about 3/4s of her vein filled length.

Somewhere in her mind, Samara's argument was losing its basis. The original goal had to been to beat Shepard and that was simply it, but Samara had forgotten how easy it was to become lost in the endless waves of sex, especially with a skilled partner. Dropping Shepard's arms, Samara grabbed the Commander's shoulders and mounted the woman like a dog, her cock sliding almost to the base.

"Harder, HARDER! Stop finger banging me and make cum!" Shepard taunted, although she felt a powerful climax approaching.

Her pride taking a hit, Samara redoubled her speed; her sharp shallow thrusts bumping into Shepard's cervix with every movement and sending lances of pleasure up Shepard's spine. Reaching her limit first, Shepard screamed bloody murder as she came all over the bottom of her stomach and her tits. Shepard's pussy clenching down on her thick cock took away all thoughts of Samara pulling out to be safe before blowing her load.

Her balls slapping against Shepard's, Samara came deep inside Shepard her blue cum quickly filling and overflowing the woman's womb. Her blue jazzed squirting out from the pleasure, Samara moaned as waves of pleasure threatened to overtake her. Slowly pulling out, Samara fell off of Shepard and out her ass, using her hands to keep her upright. Breathing heavily as well, Shepard stood up and turned around to face the dark blue faced justicar who was panting.

"Don't tell me you're at your limit already?" Shepard whined walking forward.

Shaking her head, Samara didn't think she would be able to get her massive length back up again no matter what Shepard said or did to her. Positioning her legs on either side of Samara, Shepard spread her pussy and allowed Samara's jizz to leak out directly onto the asari's cock.

"You filled up my pussy, but what about my ass?" Shepard smiled deviously.

Apparently Samara didn't Shepard well enough as her cock sprang back to attention, raring to go. Smiling at the asari's cock, Shepard sank down on her haunches until her puckered backdoor was hovering over the cum and pussy juice slicked blue cock.

"I'm going to drain every last single drop of cum out of your body and there' nothing you can even do about it." Shepard whispered as she lowered herself even more.

The tip of her cock went in far more easier than Samara's expected, she suspected the Shepard played her anus whenever she wanted to get off. However as soon as she began pushing inside she felt the redhead's rectum constrict like an ambush around the invader. Moaning loudly, Samara looked up at Shepard who wore a mask of pleasure and focus as she concentrated on getting 16 inches of fat asari cock meat up her ass. Right then, Samara was reminded of the wife she would never have because of her dedication to the Code. How after this is would be back to decades of abstinence and staring out of her room at the stars. It became very lonely sometimes, extremely so.

Reaching the halfway mark, Shepard took a pause to collect her breath. Desiring to finish the job Shepard started, the asari grabbed a handful of Shepard's ass yanked it downwards on her dick. Climaxing once again, Shepard's cock spasmed as it found itself back in between Samara's breasts accidently. Regaining her dominance, Shepard slowly lifted up her ass before slamming it back down on Samara's cock. With the asari a slave to her tight ass, Shepard had full control of Samara and didn't hesitate to use it to her advantage.

Riding Samara's dick like an animal, Shepard mouth remained open as she released almost a continuous moan. Samara's cock was so damn thick and it filled her up so easily! Feeling an orgasm rising in her female regions Shepard sunk her hands into Samara's marshmallow like breasts and grabbed her nipples with both hands.

"Come on and tell me, who do you love fucking?!" Shepard yelled her ass jiggling up and down with each bounce.

"Ohhh-you! Your ass is the best!" Samara said despite herself.

She didn't even care about her mission anymore, she just want Shepard's body against hers. Grabbing Shepard's ass, Samara matched Shepard's every thrust with lust filled strength. Her balls slapping against Shepard's tight ass cheeks, Samara yelled with a deep booming roar as she released everything she had left in Shepard's ass. Reaching the apex of her hike to the mountain top, Shepard match Samara's war cry with one of her own as she squirted her juices onto Samara's blue stomach.

Exhaustion flooded into Samara's body, her lust filled frenzy leaving her drained. Shepard however was a certified nymphomaniac and truly had the stamina of a krogan. Standing up, Shepard said something to Morinth who lay just out of Samara's tunneling field of vision. Receiving something from Morinth, Shepard took a knee and brought something to Samara's face. Suddenly as if lightning had been injected directly into her veins, Samara surged up to her knees wide eyed and her heart going a mile a minute.

"W-what did you give me?!" Samara yelled at Shepard.

"Just a small dose of crushed Hallex, you know to perk you up." Shepard smiled at the panicking justicar.

**(Don't do drugs and/or leave any review relating to drugs!)**

Her eyes locked onto Shepard and Samara felt like throwing herself onto the Commander once more. Beating her to it, Shepard wrapped her arms around the justicar's waist and buried her face in Samara's fun bags. Motor boating the giant blue tits, Shepard forced herself forward and rode Samara down as she forced the alien onto her back.

"It's time for you to get a real human dick!" Shepard yelled, shoving her cock in with barely any warning.

The drug enhancing her experience by a factor of 5, Samara screamed as her virgin pussy was split by Shepard's meat stick. Happy that asari's didn't have hymens; Shepard plowed away with her cock, her thrusts primal and filled with power. Wrapping her legs around the nympho, Samara screamed encouragements for Shepard to fuck her harder at the top of her voice. With every thrust, Shepard's cock slid along the walls of her pussy, a feeling so amazing Samara found herself in one almost continuous orgasm.

"Who's your master?!" Shepard yelled her balls emptying a ridiculous amount of cum into Samara's tight blue hole.

"YOU ARRREEE, OHHHH GOD!" Samara screamed clawing at Shepard's back.

Her legs locked like bars of iron, Samara passed out, the exertion too much for her body. Still pumping her cum into Samara, Shepard watched as the unconscious asari's stomach swelled with Shepard's cum even though a good majority was being forced back out and onto the floor. Prying Samara's leg lock of her back, Shepard stood panting and dripping with sweat.

"I'll call ahead, you'll carry your mother." Shepard breathed, all the sex finally getting to her.

"But the elevator's broke master." Morinth said, wrapping her mother in a sheet anyway.

"So, I have this pilot called Joker…"

**(2 Weeks Later)**

"Samara please report to the Captain's Cabin." EDI said over the ships comm.

"Thank you EDI." Samara said without inflection.

Standing up, Samara put down the book she was reading and left for Shepard's room immediately. Ever since that time on Omega, Shepard had been running her ass off, fighting the reapers on every back world known to the Alliance and some that weren't. Her daughter had also been welcomed with open arms, her skills being compared to Samara's constantly. Trying her best not to arouse suspicion, Shepard in all her infinite wisdom, allowed Samara to bunk with whoever she pleased. And she had chosen Jack.

No sounds came up from the engine room which is what had Samara worried in the first place. Jack was _very _energetic. Sighing, Samara entered the elevator and hit the button for the 1st deck, a.k.a. 'The Loft.' Surprisingly enough, Shepard wasn't even in her room when Samara got there, instead Morinth lay spread eagle across Shepard's bed, half naked.

"Oh Shepard finally you've-"

Morinth cut herself short as she lifted her head and connected eyes with her mother. Embarrassed, Morinth rolled herself in Shepard's covers before remembering that this was her mother.

"Hello Morinth."

"Hello Samara."

Samara felt her hand twitch towards the pistol on her belt and stayed it. It was against her master's wishes for her to harm her daughter. According to Shepard Morinth should be forgiven for all her past crimes since she was the Commander's personal whore. Secretly Samara longed for Shepard's touch, the red-head's easy going nature, her dominant yet playful attitude when it came to indulging in the sin of the flesh. Samara suspected that in the past two weeks Morinth had been in Shepard's bed more than anyone well she was left staring out into space two decks down.

Taking the steps down onto the bed area, Samara calmly sat down in a chair as she examined the Commander's room. She spotted an old school N7 helmet from the first Normandy and even Shepard's dog-tags. The room was labeled with trophies from hard fought victories, memoirs of defeats and even a few condoms just scattered about which made Samara chuckle at the thought of Shepard doing anything but raw dog.

"Laugh all you want Samara, but master will soon see why I'm the better choice over you." Morinth said, edge in her voice.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Samara asked, her voice effortlessly monotone.

"You don't think I can put 2 and 2 together?" Morinth growled. "She hasn't even given me so much as a passing glance since I came aboard. I guess my mother is too busy humping her leg for her to even look at me!"

Samara felt a wave of confusion cross over her face.

"So you haven't been in Shepard's bed playing your whorish tricks?" Samara asked slowly.

"Wait, you haven't been bent over her nightstand for the past week?" Morinth asked equally slow.

A few seconds passed as confusion and awareness gathered on both of their faces.

"Then who has master been with?!" The asked at the same time.

"Ummm, I've been having a private affair with my pillow for the past 2 weeks. Please don't tell anyone!" Shepard laughed coming into her room after listening in on the two asari bicker.

"Master!" They both stood at the same time.

"Ahhh, my sexy pets are both here." Shepard smiled.

Feeding her fish, Shepard shed her simple black 'N7' emblazed shirt revealing her perky tits and hard nipples.

"I wonder who I should pick…" Shepard said aloud throwing herself onto her bed and rolling over on her back.

"Me obviously master!" Morinth beat Samara to the punch. "You know how much better and more energetic the young ones of a race are than the more _mature_."

Morinth rolled her eyes in her mother's direction.

"Well also both know that with age comes experience and I have more experience than anyone here!" Samara said quickly angering as she vied against her daughter for her master's affections.

"Enough." Shepard said waving her hand in the air. "I want you both to do something for me."

"Anything." They echoed one another and then growled one another.

"Kiss and make sure to use plenty of tongue." Shepard smiled, sliding her hand into her jeans and stroking herself slowly.

Eager to please their human master, but still harboring distaste for one another, the two asari turned toward the other. Taking initiative, Samara gently grabbed the back of Morinth's head while resisting the urge to snap her neck. Lowering her mouth onto her own daughter's, both of their mouths exploded at the sensation. Quickly getting into it, Morinth draped her arms over Samara's shoulder as her mother squeezed her ass cheeks with both hands.

"Enough with the foreplay dominate her Samara." Shepard said simply, one hand down her pants and the other fondling her tits.

Her body language switching like an electric circuit, Samara grabbed the back of Morinth's head and threw her daughter onto the bed. Her hands glowing with her biotic powers, Samara quickly prepared something special she'd been planning. All of her time reading human sex comics had given the biotically gifted asari more ideas than she knew what to do with. A long slender biotic dildo manifested itself above Samara's wrist like some sort of strap-on hidden blade.

Ripping a hole in Morinth's pants, Samara gave a passing glance at the fapping Shepard before continuing her attack. Using her biotic 6 inch dildo, Samara drilled the toy into Morinth's top pussy causing her to cry out at the sudden intrusion. The upper pussy of an asari female was slightly akin to the human anus, except it wasn't as tight. It was however almost always tighter than the lower-pussy. Her pussy getting pounded, Morinth looked up as her master watched in pleasure.

Altering the density of her biotic, Samara's dildo-blade began vibrating at extreme speeds within Morinth's pussy. Her juices splattering on Samara's hand as her pussy was pounded by her mother, Morinth panted, her tongue lolling out as her cock strained against the remnants of her pants.

"Enough." Shepard said, holding up her sticky hand like some sort Caesar imposter. "I want you to mount your daughter."

Both of the asari gasped at the command. It was the greatest taboo, even among asari's who loved sex to engage in any sexual actions beyond toys with someone of close blood. For Shepard to give such an order with such command in her voice said that she knew without a doubt that her pets were loyal to her and her alone. No to the justicar code. Not to their baser desires to suck the life from everyone via raunchy sex. Not to their race or its customs, but her. And she would be absolutely correct.

As Morinth shredded the last of her pants, Samara quickly, but calmly slipped out of her one piece suit. The sight of her daughter bent over the bed, her fat ass shining in the light stirred Samara with more intensity than she thought possible. Soon holding her ramrod straight cock like the deadly weapon that it was, Samara groped Morinth's ass, shuddering at the feeling of soft flesh. Tensing up, Morinth felt Samara's tip at her lower entrance and prepared for the thrust.

"I live to serve and please you master." Morinth said, daring to look up at the smiling Shepard.

Frustrated by her daughter's brown nosing, Samara slammed her entire length down Morinth's lower pussy in one go. Crying out at her mother's generous endowments, Samara bit her bottom lip to stop herself from letting Morinth know that her ass felt amazing around her warm pulsing dick. Stepping onto the bed, Samara mounted her daughter completely in the bulldog she had learned from the magazines she had purchased the last time they had docked at the Citadel.

Unable to sit back and enjoy the incestuous scene any longer, Shepard threw off her jeans and stood up on the bed. Her cock bobbed up and down, slick with its own secretions as she scooted forward until she loomed above the duo. Grabbing the back of Samara's head, Shepard didn't even have to give a command as the asari opened her mouth wide to take Shepard's thick meat. Samara had never given head before, but she had received it and she knew what she liked and what she didn't like.

Forcing Samara's head up and down on her dick, Shepard moaned as the asari mother used her tongue to savor the taste of Shepard's delicious precum which coated her cock. Not wanting to be left out, Morinth lifted her head and proceeded to begin licking Shepard's taunt balls as they slapped against her face with the slightest of movements. Humping Samara's face as Morinth sucked on her balls, Shepard moan as the asari women worked their tongues in an effort to please their master. Unable to hold her gift back anything longer, Shepard pushed Samara's head back; a strand of saliva trailing from her glands to Samara's mouth.

"Here comes your master's seed!" Shepard yelled as she pumped her cock to get over the edge.

Grunting, the redhead unloaded several thick white strands onto the asari face in equal amount. Samara hungrily devoured her master's gift, but Morinth was unable to do so as it would cause her to fall forward onto the bed. Pitying her daughter slightly for her inability to taste her master's seed, Samara scooped some of the cum off Morinth's face and allowed her daughter to clean it off her fingers.

"Is that sweet?" Shepard teased, blinking her eyes dramatically. "Now I want you to feed her hungry this time."

Complying, Samara pulled back some and pushed forward causing her daughter to lurch forward and cry out in pleasure. Her mother's dick stretched her walls just like her master's, Morinth however tried not to think about the fact that her own mother was balls deep inside her grunting like an animal over her. Unable to shake her thoughts, Morinth found herself becoming even wetter at the acts of incest she was committing. Always searching for a place to slide her dick in, Shepard interrupted Morinth's dirty thoughts with 13 inches of fuck meat down her throat.

"Ah, you're so tight. You're gripping me so damn hard!" Samara yelled picking up speed.

Her heavy blue balls slapped against Morinth's legs as Samara panted, her mouth open in pleasure. Shepard gave the sex vampire no quarter as she roughly face-fucked the girl, her balls slapping against her chin like a machine gun. Grabbing the back of Samara's head, Shepard yanked it forward and locked lips with the asari milf. Swapping saliva they both continued to spit roast Morinth on their dicks, not even worrying about the girl.

Coming back up for air, Samara announced her imminent climax.

"I'm about to cum master, can I pull out?" Samara cried, increasing speed despite her words.

With every thrust, Morinth's ass jiggled as the shockwave rolled through the malleable flesh and pushed Samara to ever greater levels.

"No, you're going to make sure every drop of cum you give stays in Morinth's womb!" Shepard yelled.

"But I might impregnate my daughter!" Samara yelled, a slight trail of drool rolling down her chin.

The image of her daughter swollen with not just any child, but her seed appeared in Samara's head despite how much she wished it away. The very thought of being a grandmother with her own daughters served as an infectious thought that grabbed hold of Samara's mind with a deathgrip. Unable to last any longer, Samara and Shepard both released their loads at the same time. Screaming Samara felt her seed fly forth, almost directly deposited in Morinth's womb. Grunting like an ape, Shepard held the asari down on her cock to make sure every ounce of her seed stayed inside.

Pulling out of the woman at the same time, they allowed her the pleasure of keeling over onto her side after the instance face and pussy pounding. Giving her pets a few seconds to regain their breath and composure, a sudden idea sprung to Shepard's head; something she had always wanted to try. Scooting to the edge of the bed, Shepard smeared her cum and Morinth's saliva all over her dick in preparation.

"Samara-here-now." Shepard said simply pointing at the ground in front of her.

There at the 'here', Samara allowed herself to be turned around and her legs spread as Shepard inspected her pussy like a rare element collector. Seemingly pleased, Shepard gave her lower pussy long lick before guiding the asari down onto her erection. Sliding in with barely any resistance from both of their lube, Samara tried to begin riding Shepard's cock as it twitched about inside of her, but was stopped by the red-head.

"Morinth." Shepard said simply.

Finally called, the asari rolled off the bed and stood before Samara as she sat on Shepard's cock. Blushing as her daughter stared at her cock-filled pussy, Samara gasped at what Shepard suggested.

"Hmmm, my cock went in easily enough. I'm sure your lower pussy could fit two. Go ahead and shove your dick in there." Shepard ordered Morinth who practically jumped for joy.

"M-master! Both of you won't-"

"Silence!" Shepard barked, her eyes blazed as she became hyped up on her power over the two females.

Using her middle finger, Shepard pulled at Samara's lower lip until a small gap was formed much to Samara's pain/pleasure. Seizing her chance, Morinth pushed against the already cramped entrance as Samara whined in protest. Forcing the head of her cock into the stretched blue walls of her mother's pussy, Morinth almost came instantly at her mother's tightness as she slid until her balls rested a-top Shepard's.

"How does it feel having two dicks in your pussy?" Shepard asked moving a little.

"No-no-no! Don't move, I'm gonna-"

Samara couldn't even finish her protest as Shepard slammed the few inches back home into Samara's tunnel. Screaming at such a high pitch that it was silent, Samara convulsed as she orgasmed wildly on Shepard's dick. Even as Samara's cock squirted its second load all over her own tits, Shepard and Morinth began alternating thrusts as they double-teamed Samara's pussy. The feeling of fucking her mother's cunt as her cock grinded against Shepard's was too much for Morinth as she came within seconds of pounding away at Samara's pussy.

Not even her orgasm could stop her as she continued to thrust away as her blue seed filled up what little space that wasn't already filled with dick. As Morinth's cum washed over her dick as it pounded away at Samara's cervix, Shepard happily fired her torpedo inside the stretched hole. Mixtures of white and blue cum gushing out of her hole, Samara was in a state of constant orgasm as the pleasure prevented a single iota of sentient thought from being fired inside her head.

Giving the asari no leeway, Morinth did her best to reconstruct the biotic dildo that her mother had used to such great effect on her. Succeeding partly, Morinth accidently created an oversized dildo that wouldn't stop vibrating. Still pounding away in constant rhythm, Morinth returned the favor and shoved the device into Samara's virginal upper pussy. Even through the walls separating the two whole, both women could feel the biotic powered device vibrating as it filled and stretched yet another one of Samara's holes.

The effect of the dildo was catastrophically amazing for all involved parties. Screaming to the high heavens, Samara's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she attempted to cum but was unable to due to her empty balls. Dumping the rest of her load into Samara's pussy in unison with Shepard, Morinth shuddered, her eyes following suit. Busting her final nut in Samara's already overflowing pussy, Shepard couldn't feel her load there was so much cum causing Samara to look 5 months pregnant.

The only one still capable of conscious thought, Shepard threw the two girls off her as she sat up and stretched. Looking at the clock, Shepard smiled at her effective use of 3 hours. However her friend wasn't done yet and her balls still had a few more loads in them. The women were useless to her in their current state however. Dragging them individually to her closet, Shepard dumped them with the naked and cum covered passed out bodies of Ashley, Miranda and Liara. Grabbing a fresh pair of sheets, she changed her bed covering for the fourth time that day and ejected the memory card for the record she had on the ceiling.

Replacing it with a fresh memory card like clockwork, Shepard grabbed a bottle of some expensive spirit and sat down on her clean bed. Taking a swig, Shepard watched as her hamster sniffed at the air suspecting something afoot.

"EDI."

"Yes Commander?" The robot replied, having watched everything.

"Send up Jack and Dr. Chakwas. Have Kelly and Samantha go into standby. And then…then have Kasumi get Tali ready for me."

"Will that be Master?"

"No, not by a long shot." A trademark smile spread across Shepard's face. "Reverse course, take us to the Citadel."

"Aye Commander."

This was going to be one wild night, maybe she was going to need some Hallex just in case…nah. She was Commander fucking Shepard; she could do whatever she wanted. Smiling as the elevator deposited Jack off on her floor. Shepard greeted the tattooed with a warm smile and a half empty bottle of booze. Best get to work.

**Annnnd cut! That will be the end of this chapter of the Futa-Zone. I'm sorry, but there is no way I'll be doing four more sex scenes for one story on my week off from commissions! You'll just have to use your imagination on what happens next. Anyways this story was suggested (keyword suggested, not commissioned) by ****Anthurak The Chaos Lord****, the same guy who commissioned ****Family Bonds****. **

**Anyways I have two tests tomorrow, it's 10:30 at night and I have a crapload of homework I haven't even touched so yeah :P. Before I go I wanted to remind everyone of the poll on my channel, if you haven't voted already you should do it right now!**

**Hobey Ho, Lets Go!**


	16. The Honorary Uzumaki

**The Honorary Uzumaki**

"This is it Shizune!" Tsunade yelled in pain as she slumped to the ground. "Get the villagers to the monument and pull back our forces! There's just too many!"

Their positions had been overrun with ease. They'd been expecting and preparing for the enemy, but nothing on this magnitude could have ever been predicted. Tsunade the 5th Hokage was no more…

"Get off the floor Lady Tsunade!" Shizune barked.

In response, Tsunade just moaned and stayed underneath her desk, her ass poking out the side.

"You have to finish this massive load of paperwork." Shizune said referring to the 'enemy' which had overrun Tsunade's desk.

Refusing, Tsunade stayed huddled under her desk sobbing into her sake. Paperwork was so boring!

"Don't make me call _her_." Shizune threatened.

Stiffening, Tsunade slowly rose and put her chin on the desk. Half masked by paper, Tsunade stared at her raven haired assistant and contemplated knocking her out.

"You're one heartless witch you know that?" Tsunade growled.

"What's that? You're lonely and need your lover? Oh Narukooo!" Shizune cupped her hands and began to yell.

Leaping over the desk, Tsunade threw her whole body across the room and slammed into Shizune. Suffocating her traitorous assistant with her breasts, Tsunade fixed Shizune with a '_don't even do that_' type look. Rolling off Shizune, Tsunade walked back to her desk and collapsed in her chair. She'd been having an affair with Naruko Uzumaki for the past year. The whole thing was locked up like an S-class village secret, only Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura knew.

They'd meet at a different spot every few night and they wouldn't go home until just before dawn. Tsunade was heads-over-heels for her a girl with was basically like her grand-daughter. Naruko felt the exact same way back, expressing her love in fits of hard raunchy passion as they had sex. Luckily or unluckily for Tsunade, the Uzumaki clan had a dominant futanari gene among their females with the only exception being the 1st Hokage's offspring because of his even powerful DNA. Naruko had inherited this gene and then some from her mother, filling out her chest and pants perfectly with her thick ass and perky tits.

Even with Naruko's smile, body and attitude that kept Tsunade coming back like an addict; Tsunade didn't like to spend time with the blonde if they weren't having sex. She claimed that it would be too scandalous, but she knew that the village would easily accept them; well except for Hinata but that's a different story. The truth was that Tsunade knew they could never truly be a happy couple, mainly because she was well past the prime mark for having children. Sure she looked young and sure she would live for a while yet, but she knew what Naruko didn't.

Eventually the blonde would become an official adult…and then she would want children, offspring to raise, someone to carry on her name. Something Tsunade couldn't do no matter how much it would make her happy to have Naruko's child kicking around in her stomach. Naruko would become frustrated and then start looking toward greener pastures. So in an effort to keep her heart intact from the hurt the Naruko could cause her, Tsunade worked hard to keep their relationship purely sexual no matter how much it brought her to hear '_I love you_' from the blonde.

Sighing, Tsunade stared her paperwork but her eyes showed that she was a million miles away. Shizune decided to leave it alone for now and leave the 5th Hokage with her thoughts and quietly exited the room. As she thought about her relationship with Naruko, Tsunade realized something that shocked her to her very core! Something she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before! She had been intimate with an Uzumaki from every generation. There Naruko, then Naruko's mother Kushina and then her own grandmother Mito Uzumaki.

Her mind blown, Tsunade struggled to figure out what in the world could have caused this to happen. For her to be drawn to every successful generation of Uzumaki women like a dog returning the leash to it master. For her to figure shocking connection out, she'd need to start at the very beginning…

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Hahahaha!" Tsunade laughed as she ducked under the table and out the door, pushing past Tobirama.

A smile coming to the normally serious shinobi's face, the white haired future Hokage turned back to his brother who was sprawled over the Hokage's desk, his hands outstretched.

"Cleaned out again? At this rate you might as well give Princess Tsunade the access codes to the Senju clan's bank account." Tobirama laughed patting his brother on the back.

"It isn't funny; I swear that brat is cheating!" Hashirama yelled, scrambling to give chase.

"You can kill your granddaughter later, right now I think you may want hear something about the Uchihas and their agenda…" Tobirama began his monologue.

Her legs carrying her swiftly down the hallway, Tsunade laughed as she sped through the Hokage's mansion. The building was larger than what the 12 year old was use to. She stayed with Mito and Hashirami's children (a.k.a. her strict parents) in a decent sized house in the village, but that place was nothing like her grandfather's mansion! There so many corridors, nooks, crannies and secret passages she could get lost for days wondering the halls.

Once the girl realized that her sucker of a grandfather wasn't giving chase she slowed down. Tsunade was average run-of-the-mill mischievous 12 year old girl. She had two short bushy pigtails in the back of her head and a simple green and purple shirt-dress with the Senju clan symbol on the back. Her sensei, Sarutobi had taken the weekend off and so did her team. Jiraiya had gone off to train, party or a bit of both. Orochimaru had retired to his cave and had refused to leave for anything, claimed he was working on a mark of cursing or something similar.

With nothing else to do, Tsunade had decided to revisit her old pastime of suckering money out of her grandfather. Chuckling, Tsunade ducked into the kitchen and snagged a couple rice balls of the counter. Spotting the little theif right away, the chef quickly picked up her cleaver and chucked it at the bobbing pigtails.

"Out you scoundrel!" The large woman yelled. "Out before I cook you!"

Laughing, Tsunade scrambled out the kitchen, arms full of rice balls as the chef gave chase. Quickly polishing off her snack, Tsunade ducked into a secret passage located underneath a couch in the hallway. Waiting for the chef's heavy thudding footsteps and rapid breathing and cursing to fade, Tsunade continued down the passage. The passage quickly allowed her to rise into a stooped walk as she explored the inside of the Hokage mansion's walls.

Quickly becoming lost in the maze of intersections, Tsunade was content with following her nose which was filled with the scent of lavender and fragrant flowers. Sensing an exit from the passage near, Tsunade redoubled her pace in anticipation until she reached a spot where she could finally stand up right. This spot was one of the many spots throughout the mansion where you could look through eye-slits of a painting without anyone noticing. Sliding back the tiny bar, Tsunade stood on her tip-toes to see what was in the room.

Quickly discovering it was a bathroom, Tsunade scanned from right to left and observed the clothes neatly folded on the counter. An kimono, an obi, several hair pins, a few clips and several tags with kanji written on them. Tsunade had seen those clothes on someone before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. However singing from the other side of the bathroom caused her to turn her head toward it. However the picture was on a slanted wall and Tsunade could only see one long slender leg being washing in the bathtub as the washer hummed a melodic tune that was foreign to Tsunade.

In her curiosity however, Tsunade had pushed too hard on the painting which gave way as per its design. Crying out, Tsunade tumbled forward and landed on the cold bathroom floor.

"Oww, my head." Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her bruised noggin.

"Oh my, what have we here?" Came an amused voice from behind Tsunade.

Turning so fast, she cracked her neck, Tsunade finally realized who the garments belonged to. It was her very own grandmother, Mito Uzumaki!

"Grandma, it isn't what it looks like!" Tsunade said waving her hands frantically in front of her face.

"Really? It looks like you were using the secret passages again even though your grandfather told you not too. Is that not correct?" Mito asked, propping her soft chin on her wet hands.

Tsunade blushed and looked down, partly because of her guilt and partly because Mito was making no effort to cover up her large EE-cup breasts. The two large tits sagged slightly, mostly because of Mito's single child, but still remained relatively perky. Her long nipples were erect and covered with suds, two pink dots on her beautiful tanned body. Her long flowing hair was no longer in a bun, but instead floated in the water like red streamers. Despite her age, Mito didn't look a day over 32 because of her Uzumaki lineage. Focusing on the diamond that decorated her grandmother's forehead, Tsunade mumbled an apology.

"I should probably tell your grandfather about this, it is of course the proper course of action." Mito mused.

"No please!" Tsunade began.

She wasn't afraid of her pushover of a grandfather punishing her in the slightest, she was afraid of vengeful man taking her hard earned money back. "I won't do it again I promise. I'll even help you with your garden!"

Mito eyed, Tsunade in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. It was as if the woman was evaluating her worth.

"How old are you now Tsunade? Twelve?" Mito asked.

Tsunade nodded warily.

"Good, then I think you're qualified to help me with a rather _large_ problem. If you do, I want tell your grandfather of your disobedience." Mito said, all but submerging herself in the soapy substance.

"I'll do anything grandma." Tsunade agreed, nodding her head.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Mito smiled as she placed a hand on the edge of the tub.

Caught staring in awe at Mito's breasts, Tsunade blushed and quickly looked away from Mito's smiling face. That only lasted for a second, before Tsunade back gaping at Mito's amazing body. As the 1st Hokage rose from the tub, water cascaded down her body, washing the soapy suds away and revealing the tanned skin that Tsunade wished she had. Her long red hair clung to her back, which Mito still managed to look sexy. Halfway up, Mito slowly rose from the tub and Tsunade's face turned from one of awe and admiration into shock.

While Mito was goddess from the waist up in all meanings of the term, she was radically different from the waist down as a result of her bloodline. Like a giant sea serpent rising from the depths, Mito's cock rose out the water along with its owner…and rose…and rose… and rose… and rose. Now standing upright in her bathtub, Mito took a cup of water and poured it down her body to wash away the remaining suds. Mito's cock was so extensive that despite standing upright, part of it was still obscured by the wall of the tub.

Stepping out of the tub, Mito's length followed her and eventually the head of her shaft flopped out of the tub and onto the wet floor. All in all, Mito's cock was at least half the size of Tsunade's entire 12 year old body in length. It hung from Mito's crotch like some sort of pendulum of flesh, scarping the ground with each of Mito's hip movement.

"Oh my Kami…" Tsunade breathed in utter disbelief, her eyes wider than saucers.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mito smiled as if there no problem whatsoever. "Good thing you arrived when you did, despite the means you got here by. I've yet to bathe, which means you'll still be useful."

Grabbing a towel, Mito proceeded to dry her body off and pin her quick drying red hair into her trademark buns. Her head swiveling to follow her grandmother, Tsunade's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. How could she hide something of that size, better yet why did she even have one?!

"It's so much better bathing with a partner." Mito smiled as she sat down on a stool. "Now in order for your grandmother to keep her silence you're gonna have to bathe me for starters. It's so hard reaching some places by yourself you know?"

Her jaw on the floor, Tsunade was frozen in place as her grandmother smiled gently at her. What was she gonna do? The very idea of bathing her grandmother made Tsunade feel tingly throughout her body, but the idea of losing her money filled her with dread. Reluctantly choosing tingly over dread, Tsunade easily pulled her shirt-dress over her head. Enviously cupping her budding breasts, Tsunade glanced up at Mito's with jealousy. Peeling off her plain white panties and tossing them to the side, Tsunade approached her grandmother.

"I'll believe you'll need these." Mito said handing the blonde a soapy loafer.

Slowly accepting the green object, Tsunade stood frozen as she was unsure on where to start. Her gaze kept returning to her grandmother's coiled anaconda and her large breasts and she soon found herself resisting the urge to take one of her nipples into her mouth.

"Why don't you start with my back?" Mito suggested, seeing Tsunade's hesitation.

Swallowing nosily, Tsunade nodded in agreement as she circled around the 1st Hokage's wife. With Mito's intimidating assets now out of her line of sight, Tsunade felt her chest release slightly as she applied the soap filled loafer to her grandmother's tan back. Mito was the only one with her complexion in the entire village making her somewhat of an exotic and wanted object. Even now, Tsunade gently washed the woman's back and the nape of her neck while resisting the urge to press her against the olive woman's back.

Her back cleaned three times over, Mito motioned her granddaughter to start on her chest. Gulping once more, Tsunade gently dabbed at her grandmother neck and chest, doing her best to avoid touching Mito's magnificent breasts.

"I'm not made of glass Tsunade." Mito chuckled. "Here, see for yourself."

Taking Tsunade's hand suddenly, Mito guided it to her breasts where it latched on by instinct. Tsunade's faced turned into a tomato, but she didn't remove her hand even after Mito let go. Unable to stop herself she groped the tit that fed her mother experimentally and elicited a soft moan from Mito in encouragement. The walls coming down, Tsunade brought the soapy tool up once more and began cleaning Mito's sensitive breasts, the sponge rubbing her nipples several times much to Mito's delight.

With every wipe, Tsunade found herself drawn closer and closer to her grandmother's breasts; the desire to suck overriding everything in her mind. Unable to keep back the flood any longer, Mito yelled as her tits began lactating in spurts of milk. Reacting on instinct, Tsunade latched onto Mito's left tit and began gulping down the milk like a hungry infant. Pressing her hand against Tsunade's head, Mito cooed as she encouraged her granddaughter.

"Oh yes, that's it. Suck on your grandmother's milk! You're such a good girl." Mito cooed, rubbing her hand through Tsunade' hair.

The flow eventually slowing and then stopping, Tsunade continued to suckle, the desire for delicious milk the only thing going through her mind.

"Alright, alright." Mito smiled, peeling Tsunade off her breast with a wet pop. "Your turn to be bathed now."

Standing up and sitting the slightly delirious Tsunade down, Mito began invasively cleaning every inch and cranny of Tsunade. Paying special attention to Tsunade's small bud, Mito smiled as she wiped over her cute little button nipples multiple times. Moaning loudly, Tsunade bit her finger as each wipe sent waves of pleasure through her body and made her small pussy wet. Swinging around to the blonde's back, Mito lathered up her tits before pressing them against Tsunade's back. Using her breasts like a sponge, Mito wiped up and down, making sure clean every inch of Tsunade much to the blonde's the pleasure. The feeling of her grandmother's hard nipples against her back caused Tsunade to shiver in pleasure and grip her legs to restrain her hands.

Leaning over Tsunade's shoulder, Mito let her breasts spill over onto each of the kunoichi's shoulders. Tilting Tsunade's head upward, Mito met her glazed eyes and smiled. Descending like an assassin, Mito engulfed Tsunade's mouth and speared her tongue forward. Mito easily dominated Tsunade's mouth with her experience and Tsunade found her tongue beaten back and Mito exploring her mouth at her leisure.

Her hands sliding down Tsunade's wet, Mito came to a stop at the kunoichi's lips. Without asking she slipped a single finger in to probe Tsunade's tight depths. Moaning loudly into Mito's mouth, Tsunade squirmed at the intrusion, unsure on whether to accept the pleasure or balk against the incestuous actions she was committing. With Mito tongue-fucking her throat and gently probing her pussy, Tsunade really didn't have the desire to stop the waves of pleasure Mito was giving her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mito asked as she withdrew her tongue from Tsunade's mouth, although she already knew the answer.

"No, no please harder! I'm gonna-oh god!" Tsunade yelled as the pleasure in her loins reached its peak and jumped off the edge.

Yelling, Tsunade endured the first orgasm of her life as Mito's expert finger probed her depths. Feeling a hymen, Mito withdrew her fingers much to Tsunade's dismay. Mito had something a little bigger in mind however. Walking around, Mito put her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner.

"I think you've forgotten why you're here Tsunade." Mito said in a lecturing manner.

Still high off her orgasm, Tsunade slowly followed Mito's words as she swooned.

"You still haven't cleaned the last part of my body." Mito said, her dick twitching.

The entire ordeal of seducing her granddaughter with sinful acts of pleasure had gotten the Uzumaki worked up. Despite the blood flowing through her God-like organ, Mito was giving off any chub. Her cock was simply too long to have an erection, it simply went from being noodle like to being jello like in its hardness. Varying stages of malleability had served Mito in her younger days, not many other Uzumaki could have confessed to giving themselves a titfuck, sucking themselves off and then fucking themselves all in the same night.

Slowly realizing what her grandmother was asking her to do, Tsunade imitated a tomato as she reached for the sponge.

"No, use your tongue." Mito ordered.

"But that's-that's so dirty." Tsunade said, unable to meet her grandmother's serious gaze.

Nonetheless, Tsunade grabbed the head of Mito's cock carefully; the circumcised organ staring at her like a Cyclopes. As per the Uzumaki Clan's traditions, their unusually high amount of foreskin is only to be cut once they are married. Unsure with what to do with the distended organ, Tsunade looked up at Mito questionally.

"Lick the tip." Mito commanded.

Blushing even harder, Tsunade slowly opened her mouth which still harbored the taste of Mito's tongue. Tentatively sticking out her tongue, Tsunade gave the tip of Mito's cock one long lick. Moaning at the attention, Mito made the hand motion for Tsunade to continue. Encouraged by her grandmother, Tsunade set about slobbering and licking Mito's dick in earnest.

"Now suck on the tip." Mito ordered, her hands massaging each breast as they leaked milk onto the wet floor.

Complying at once, Tsunade opened her mouth a little wider and engulfed Mito's bright pink crown with ease. Tsunade was pre-teen kunoichi, she knew enough about sex to please anyone her age if it every came to that. The feeling of her grandmother's dick in her mouth was something on an entirely different level than giggling as she talked about sex with her girlfriends. The feeling of hot throbbing dick meat in her mouth sent shivers of excitement that raced through Tsunade's body.

She knew her grandmother had tons of experience when it came to sex and soon she began working her tongue even harder to make up for her technique. She wanted to please Mito like she had pleased her. The feeling of Mito's delicate fingers inside of her ignited Tsunade's virgin pussy once more and Tsunade tried to extinguish it to no avail. On Mito's end of things, the Uzumaki was enjoying the feeling of her cock in Tsunade's warm mouth, but she wanted more.

Grabbing her dick towards the end, Mito roughly shoved more down Tsunade's throat, working her dick like a dildo because of its length. Gagging, Tsunade simultaneously tried to pull back away from the dick in her throat and try not to disappoint Mito by giving up. As a result, Tsunade had a mask of indecision on as Mito shoved another six inches down her throat like it was nothing. With half of her slender length down her granddaughter's throat pipe, Mito began to pump her shaft in and out of Tsunade just like it was a dildo. The feeling of Tsunade's virgin throat tight around her dick-meat caused Mito to moan ever louder as she denied Tsunade her supply of oxygen.

Tears springing from her eyes at the lack of air, Tsunade added another finger into her pussy as she worked furiously trying to replicate Mito's touch but to no avail. Her cock bulging against Tsunade's young throat, Mito increased her speed as she planted a hand on the back of the 12 year olds throat.

"I'm cumming." Mito said smiling and fondling herself.

Her cock twitching, Mito sent several strands of cum directly into Tsunade's stomach as she moaned softly. Pulling out just as Tsunade was on the verge of blacking out; Mito squirted the last of her load onto Tsunade's with a smile. Coughing, Tsunade bent over as she inhaled oxygen and continued to pump her fingers in and out of her virgin pussy.

"Please grandma!" Tsunade panted. "Stick it in me, my pussy is on fire!"

Mito hadn't planned on going that far, but the look of pain on her granddaughter's face was something that she didn't wish upon anyone. Helping Tsunade to her feet, Mito watched as she collapsed to her knees, her pussy juice splatter onto the floor. Now massaging her pussy with both hands, Tsunade lifted her ass in the air.

"Are you sure this is what you want? There's no getting your innocence back after this." Mito warned.

"Please grandma, give me your entire monster dick!" Tsunade cried as she came once more, her juices rolling down her leg.

Mito chuckled as she readied her dick, how little her granddaughter knew of her clan. Sure her cock was big when compared to male shinobi, but Mito had met some true monsters in her day (and taken a few as well) and her cock wasn't that special in the village of Uzushiogakure. Smiling under the praise nonetheless, Mito rubbed her cock against Tsunade's almost seamless slit before pushing it in.

"Oh shit!" Mito cursed, the third time in her life she's lost control of her mouth in such a fashion and the first time she's been on the giving end of the dick when she said it.

Echoing Mito at the sharp insertion, Sakura yelped at feeling of her first dick and moaned at the thought of losing her innocence to her mother. Never before had either female ever considered incest a viable option of sexual intercourse, but yet here they were. Force feeding Tsunade her cock inch by inch, Mito quickly reached and broke Tsunade's hymen before the blonde could even realize she'd done either.

Crying out in pain, Sakura felt Mito's warm hand on her cheek as she adjusted to her grandmother's dick. After a few minutes of controlled breathing the fire returned with a vengeance and Tsunade nodded an O.K. for Mito to continue. Happily obliging, Mito shoved her dick all the way to Tsunade's womb in several short pushes. Screaming out yet another orgasm, Tsunade felt her pussy contract around Mito's cock as the stimulation became too much to bear.

Holding out longer yet, Mito moaned softly as Tsunade's squeezing pussy became too much for her dick. Despite half of her cock still being outside of Tsunade, Mito bit her lip as she came hard directly into Tsunade's stomach with her snake of a dick. The feeling of her grandmother's cum splashing around in her allowed Tsunade's orgasm to continue for yet another 20 seconds of ecstasy on both ends.

"Lady Uzumaki! Lady Uzumaki! Your husband requests your presence!" Mito's attendant barged into the Hokage's bed chambers.

Finding no one, she quickly proceeded to jog/sprint into the bathroom. Knocking twice and not even pausing for the second knock, the female barged into the bathroom to find Mito sitting upright in her tub, her face a mask of rage.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you, b-but the H-Hokage requests that you join him immediately. There's a-a serious issue he wants your consultance on." The young female stammered, ringing her hands as she hopped from foot to foot.

"Get out-"

"But Lady Uzu-"

"Get out before I break your face!" Mito roared, practically sending the messenger into the other room.

Quickly scrambling to her feet she streaked out the room in fright. Coming up for air, Tsunade gasped as she wiped the water from her eyes. Helping her granddaughter get dry off and get dress, Mito thanked Kami for not letting the messenger see the extra set of clothes on the floor. Tsunade discovered that Mito managed to keep her clan's secret via a sealing jutsu on her obi.

Now standing out the Hokage's chambers, Tsunade stared blushing at the ground as she rubbed the back of her head.

"As per our deal, I want tell my husband about your disobedience." Mito said her calm and formal as befitting of the Hokage's wife.

Tsunade mumbled a thanks, but for some reason she didn't really feel thankful. She struggled to figure out what was wrong with her, she was fighting to keep her money and she'd succeeded! But why did it feel like she'd lost?

"Of course…" Mito coughed into her hand, still dignified. "If you desire more chances for repentance in order to ease your _burning_ conscience I will be in the secluded gardening area behind the mansion that no one visits at noon every day. That is of course if you feel that you need to be punished for your actions."

Mito said her voice in a monotone lecture like state so it took Tsunade a few seconds to realize what she was saying.

"I-um do feel like I might a more _vigorous_ punishment for me to be redeemed for by actions." Tsunade said, doing her best to imitate Mito's monotone and failing.

"Then you should bring a change of clothes as well as several condoms." Mito whispered as she moved past Tsunade, her kimono giving her the image of gliding. "You'll be working extra hard to become full in both your heart and conscience."

With that said, Mito moved at a brisk walk down the hallway heading in the direction of her husband. Standing still and watching her go, Tsunade blushed from the fresh memory.

"There you are!" The chef yelled scooping Tsunade up by the scruff of her neck. "Now you're gonna get the pot!"

"Have you really been chasing me for the pass hour and a half?!" Tsunade yelled as she struggled against the chef's grip.

Her cries to be saved ignored by all, Tsunade found herself cleaning dishes until the wee hours of the morning.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"Aw-oh-yeah-fuck-FUCK!" Tsunade yelled as she worked her pen into her pussy with a vengeance.

Cumming on the floor, Tsunade released a sigh of happiness at her sweet relief. The memory alone had re-ignited the fire in her loins, a fire that she had decided to extinguish half-hidden by a stack of papers. Sliding the sticky pen out and discarding it, Tsunade couldn't help but remember the _hours_ upon _hours_ of rock hard _repenting_ she endured for years afterwards.

"**I was young then and Mito did most of the work." **Tsunade said. **"I guess the addiction started with her and how amazing she was."**

Standing up, Tsunade watched the sun-set from the balcony of the Hokage's Tower. Looking over her shoulder at the mountains of paperwork, Tsunade felt a little guilty at the thought of abandoning Shizune, bet quickly got over it. Disappearing from the balcony, Tsunade reappeared on a nearby rooftop and after several quick movements she found herself at Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

Dropping down, Tsunade ducked under the curtain and entered the stand. Fortunately/Unfortunately Naruko wasn't here, just another ninja team just back from catching Tora judging by the scratch marks on their faces. Ordering a bowl of beef ramen, Tsunade sighed as she waited for her food. Her sexual connection to the Uzumaki clan returned and soon she found herself reminiscing of the generation after Mito.

**(FLABACK)**

Fresh off a successiveful losing streak, Tsunade found her and Shizune kicked out into an alleyway.

"And don't come back until you have some money!" Than man yelled slamming the door shut.

Dusting her shirt off, Tsunade allowed Shizune to her feet. All in all, tonight was a shittier night than usual. She didn't even get a chance to get drunk before she got kicked out! After both her brother and Dan's death she found that she could no longer live in Konoha because of the memories. Taking Dan's niece, Shizune, with her; she went from town to town offering her medical services, getting paid and then blowing it all gambling. Sometimes she managed to do it all in one day if she worked hard enough.

"Come on Lady Tsunade." Shizune said helping her master to her feet. "Lets head back to the hotel, I paid for two nights stay in advance just in case."

"I'm fine Shizune!" Tsunade said yanking away from her apprentice and staggering forward.

Immeadiately regretting her action, Tsunade looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." Shizune said quietly.

Standing there in the alleyway of the busy city, Tsunade moved out onto the main street and began the trek toward the hotel with Shizune following her footsteps. Sometimes Tsunade wished she hadn't taken Shizune from the village when she did, she wanted to wallow in her grief alone, but Shizune wouldn't allow it. She would bear the brunt of Tsunade's anger and humiliating antics with no world of complaint or regret.

Reaching the hotel, Tsunade took the elevator to their floor. Exiting onto the 43rd floor, Tsunade headed towards her room. En route, she noticed a long haired red-headed female having an intense whispering conversation with one of the shadier ones of the hotel's maids. Nostalgia hit Tsunade full force as her mind went directly to the only other red head she knew, Mito Uzumaki. After her grandfather's death in the 2nd Great Shinobi War she had become more withdrawn and Tsunade was too distraught to try and comfort herself much less Mito.

The last time she'd seen Mito, she was sitting in her garden, her now brown and her clothing less regal. All the flowers had died except a single rose, which she stared at until she faded from Tsunade's mind.

"Tsunade, Tsunade!" Shizune hissed. "Please don't stare."

Shaking the memories off like a dirty cloak, Tsunade continued down the hall to her room which she shared with Shizune. As Shizune undressed on the opposite of the room in embarrassment, Tsunade simply sat on the edge of the bed and propped her head on interlocked fingers.

"Are you okay Lady Tsunade? You've been like this all day." Shizune said sitting down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly Tsunade had no desire to be in the room with Shizune. Couldn't the woman see that she wasn't in the mood?

"I think I'm gonna take a walk Shizune. I'll be back soon." Tsunade mumbled.

Of course she'd be back soon, she'd never leave Dan's niece to fend for herself. If it wasn't for caring for Shizune Tsunade firmly believed that she could've slept on a pile of trash bags. Leaving the room before Shizune could respond, she took the staircase up onto the high-rise's rooftop and stared out over the city. The city of sin was full of lights and sounds, people were making and losing fortunes every second and nobody cared about your past or your future. It was Tsunade's dream village.

Time flew by and Tsunade realized that she'd been stuck in the past for the pass 2 hours. As the time approached midnight, Tsunade descended the staircase until she reached her floor. Exiting, Tsunade headed into the bathroom to relieve her bodily needs. Closing the stall door and locking it behind her, Tsunade sat down and relieved herself of all the sake she had downed despite not getting drunk. As she finished up, she heard the bathroom door open and footsteps approaching the stall.

A pair of sandals passed her stall and entered the one to the left of it. The occupant cleared her throat in embarrassment which Tsunade found odd, she never heard of someone being too shy to use a public toilet just because someone was in an adjacent stall.

"Forgive me, but I've really done this type of thing." The feminine voice chuckled nervously; the owner couldn't be more than 16 or 17.

A mask of confusion crossing over Tsunade's face, she prepared to let her neighbor know that it was okay and that she was about to leave. Standing up and pulling up her pants she opened her mouth and was cut off.

"So uh, here's half the money I think. Geez I really should've counted it huh?" Another nervous laugh, as she kicked a wad of paper from her stall and into Tsunade's stall.

That shut Tsunade up; the girl had definitely given way too much money in her nervous state. Willing to get some more free bucks out of a sucker, Tsunade remained silent. In the other stall she heard some fiddling and grunting as her neighbor did something in her stall. With a pop, Tsunade toilet paper holder fell to the floor with a clank and hole in between their stalls was revealed.

Suddenly the graffiti '_Gl0ry Ole' _with a line pointing towards the toilet paper made a lot more sense and what the female was talking about with the money came together as well. What Tsunade didn't understand was how someone clearly female could possibly use a glory hole. Besides that anatomical problem, Tsunade wasn't really concerned about the selling of her body part of it. If it wasn't for Shizune she'd be blowing every casino owner for miles around for free chips.

The answer to her question was solved by a rustling of clothes on her neighbor's part and the sudden intrusion of a dick in Tsunade's face who was peering into the glory hole. Before she was blind-sided by a fat cock, she had gotten a glimpse of the tips of red-hair. The pieces quickly came together from there. This was the girl from earlier who was definitely a female and red hair and a dick apparently so…so she must be an Uzumaki!

Smiling at her deduction skills, Tsunade smiled because the thought of blowing an Uzumaki was definitely preferable to blowing some guy in drag. Admiring the package the Uzumaki was packing, Tsunade compared it to Mito's sausage. It wasn't as near as ridiculously long as Mito's, but it was as if she had taken the length width ratio and reversed it. Instead getting an distended slender cock, she got an extremely fat dick circumference wise and about 3 inches in length in its flaccid state. It was also uncircumcised with a large amount of foreskin completely masking the tip.

"Oh wow, looks like the little girl is packing so big heat huh?" Tsunade asked smiling at the uncut dick.

"W-who are you?! You're not the girl from earlier." The Uzumaki said in fright.

"No I'm her friend; she had a date and couldn't make it so she sent me." Tsunade said thinking on the fly.

Still a bit unnerved, the female kept her dick and more importantly her money in place.

"With such a big dick why do you need to pay anyone?" Tsunade continued to load on the praise. "You could easily go into a club and whip out."

"Y-you think so?" The girl asked, her voice swelling in pride to match the swelling in her dick.

"Are you kidding me? Any girl would be lucky to suck a fat uncut Uzumaki dick like this one for free!" Tsunade said, smiling at the organ twitched under the praise.

Now fully erect, Tsunade judged her cock to be about 10 long and just over a full fist in thickness. In fact it was thick, in the girl's excitement she'd failed to take into account of the size of the glory hole and her own size. Now stuck, Tsunade had her at her mercy.

"Looks like you're a bit stuck huh?" Tsunade laughed.

Trying to pull back a couple times, she quickly confirmed this for herself.

"Oh shit." Came over the stall wall.

"Looks like the only way you're getting out of here is by cumming and going soft huh?" Tsunade laughed, blowing on the girl's uncut erection.

Releasing a high pitch cry of pleasure, a single drop of precum rolled out of the foreskin and onto the floor. Tsunade almost squealed with excitement, here she had a trapped Uzumaki with a hairpin trigger and the thickest dick she'd ever seen in her life. Things were finally starting to look up and the fire in her pussy slowly began to rekindle. Taking the extra skin in her fingers, Tsunade slowly peeled it back to reveal a shiny bright red crown. Opening her mouth, Tsunade gave the head a single long lick, but with the girl's response you would've sworn she'd just came.

Unable to restrain herself, Tsunade opened her mouth as wide as possible went as far as possible onto the fat cock. Yelling the girl came instantly, sending spurt after spurt of salty cum down Tsunade's throat. Swallowing the load with ease, Tsunade began bobbing up and down on the cock protruding from the wall. Her tongue going into overdrive, she eagerly applied to the girl's swollen glands, pleasuring the most sensitive part of her dick. Despite Tsunade's efforts however, she couldn't get more than have of the throbbing dick down her throat. It was simply too thick to fit past her jaw, despite how much Tsunade wanted it to.

Sensing another load was imminent; Tsunade pulled back and quickly shrugged her arms out of her kimono. Taking her massive tits in either hand, Tsunade countered the thick piece of meat by enveloping it between her huge breasts. Titfucking the wall cock, Tsunade took pleasure in the girl's cute moans of pleasure as her dick twitched and throbbed maniacally in her heavenly valley.

"Oh Kami-your breasts feel amazzzziiinnnggg!" She cried out as a large load squirted out into Tsunade's cleavage.

Pulling her breasts back, Tsunade eagerly scooped up the globs on cum over her tits and devoured her prize with vigor. The entire time she had her left hand in her pants, plunging away at her sopping pussy. The fire was back in full force, but thankfully Tsunade had the perfect fire extinguisher. Standing up off her haunches, Tsunade exited her stall and quickly picked the lock to her partner's stall.

She was greeted with the image of a red-headed girl pressed against the stall wall, her face a mixture of delight and fright. Her hair was fiery red like waves of flame that easily reached her ass. She was wearing a white and red shirt dress with bloomers as her undergarment which was currently around her ankles. She had on thigh high black stockings and her sandals were on two opposite sides of the stall.

"Such a fat cock on such a cute girl." Tsunade purred.

"What are you going to do with me?" The girl asked, tugging at her cock a few more times.

"You paid me didn't you?" Tsunade smiled. "I'm going to rock your world!"

Approaching the girl who fidgeted like a mouse caught in a cheese trap, the red head could only watch as Tsunade reared her hand back. Squeezing her eyes and preparing for a hit, she instead heard a loud smash and suddenly relief around her cock. Opening her eyes, she was delighted to see that the wall the glory hole had previously been on was now dust and debris and her cock was free.

Freedom however is a fickle thing. Taking the girls surprise and using it to her advantage, Tsunade pushed Kushina onto the closed toilet seat. Kushina could only look up at the pair on massive tits and the smiling pig-tailed woman. Grabbing the edge of her pants, Tsunade yanked them down, revealing her dripping pussy juice. Straddling the girl, Tsunade draped her arms over her shoulder and kissed the girl.

Locking lips, Tsunade soon found that the girl was no pushover when it came to kissing. Their tongues writhed back and forth vying for control in each other's mouths. Two hot wet appendages slapping against each other in ferocious combat. Tsunade gained the upper hand by grinding her wet pussy against the girl's throbbing cock. The sensation causing her to moan, Tsunade took advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration and pinned her tongue with her own.

Pulling away, Tsunade stood up slightly and positioned her pink pussy lips over the girl's bright red crown. Grabbing Tsunade's ass, Kushina watched as the woman lowered herself onto her dick ever so slowly. Her engorged crown making contact first, Tsunade felt her pussy stretch to accommodate the girthy crown of the girl's cock.

"Your pussy is so hot!" She cried. "I'm gonna cum again!"

Seizing the base of the girl's cock, Tsunade held on tight.

"You don't cum until I say you can cum!" Tsunade said, holding the girl's dick captive.

Inch by inch, the red-head's engorged pushed Tsunade's pussy open as it slowly slid upwards into Tsunade's warm cavern.

"**SHIT! Her dick is so damn fat, she's gonna break my pussy in two!"** Tsunade thought as she continued her battle to take the thick dick to the base.

With one last monumental effort, Tsunade slammed herself home and ground her pelvis against the girl's. Screaming, Tsunade squeezed her breasts as her pussy convulsed around the girl's cock. The hand removed from her dick, the girl felt her backed up cum flow forth in her largest orgasm yet. Both of the girls screaming bloody murder, the squeezed at each other's bodies, desperate for something to hold onto as the rode out their power orgasms.

Coming down from the mountain, both girls were breathing heavily.

"You never told me your name." The girl panted.

"It's Tsunade, Tsunade Senju. Yours?"

"Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki."

Reaching into Kushina's pocket, Tsunade retrieved the rest of the red-head's cash and threw it on her pants which were on the floor.

"Well it's been a pleasure Kushina, but I really must be going now." Tsunade smiled and tried to stand up.

She realized two things at that moment; 1.) Kushina was still rock hard and 2.) Her dick was stuck in Tsunade's pussy. In an effort to devour Kushina's swollen dick with her pussy, Tsunade had failed to take into account how she would get it out. Laughing nervously, Kushina rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Sorry about this."

"No problem." Tsunade smiled sadistically. "I'm just gonna have to milk you dry."

Her dick twitching at the statement, Kushina opened her mouth to reply but instead issued a high pitched moan as Tsunade began bouncing up and down on Kushina's turgid cock. With each bounce, Kushina's dick issued a lewd wet squelching sound and both the girls moaned in unison. Tsunade's tight pussy squeezed Kushina's fat cock like it was a virgin. In time with her bouncing, Tsunade's huge breasts wind milled in opposite directions, occasionally slapping together.

Becoming mesmerized, Kushina grabbed Tsunade's tits and began sucking on the massive globes of flesh. Holding Kushina against her tits, Tsunade only had one eye open under the pleasure Kushina experienced tongue was giving her.

"That's it, suck on my tits!" Tsunade yelled as she rode Kushina's cock ever faster.

With Kushina's plum sized balls slapping against her ass cheeks with every bounce, Tsunade could feel Kushina's building up for another load. Now grinding against Kushina's crotch, Tsunade instantly tell that the motion had a great effect on the girl. She went from loud moans into rapid cursing as Tsunade gyrated clockwise on her dick.

"I'm about to cum again!" Kushina yelled from Tsunade's cleavage.

"Go ahead, give me all of your cum!" Tsunade yelled as she smothered the redhead in her breasts.

Tsunade felt the hot cum shoot inside of her and then drain back onto the bathroom floor slowly. Her dick finally going soft, Kushina sighed in relief, her tongue hanging out. Standing up, Tsunade teetered a little bit as she became reaccustomed to being on her feet after such a rough fuck.

"You really gave to me huh? Look at all the cum you put in me." Tsunade said delighted as scooped a glob of cum out of her pussy and tasted. "So salty too."

"Don't say it like that." Kushina blushed, looking away from her handiwork.

"So tell me about yourself, what brings you to the city of sin?" Tsunade asked as they cleaned up and got dressed.

"I'm a Konoha ninja, me and my team are on a series of missions to multiple villages to renew alliances." Kushina said pointing to her forehead protector which was around her waist as she rattled off a serious of village names. "We all the share a room so I can't really…you know." Kushina blushed.

"So you let a maid convince you into a glory hole fuck? That's a pretty dumb idea." Tsunade chided the kunoichi. "A majority of the females in this village are either dudes in disguise, sex-changed dudes or carrying enough STDs to kill an army."

Kushina balked at this packet of information.

"What about you? Why are you here Tsunade?" Kushina asked. "Aren't you one of the legendary Sanin?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Tsunade sighed as the exited the bathroom. "Now I just drift from village to village offering my skills and losing my in casinos."

"Don't feel so down about yourself." Kushina smiled. "Sometimes to counteract sadness one must fill oneself with love. A woman told me that a while ago."

"And she would be right." Tsunade said as they stopped in front of her door.

Shizune would be inside no doubt, up and worrying about where she was.

"I was wondering…since uh- you don't really have a set destination in mind you could- I dunno…" Kushina stammered trying to formulate a sentence. "I guess what I'm trying to say is maybe you could protect me from making the wrong decisions by coming with my team to the next village on our travels."

"So basically you want me to follow your team and have sex with you?" Tsunade laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Kushina pouted tugging at Tsunade's kimono. "I've never felt this way before…I really want to get to know you and stuff."

"We'll see." Tsunade smiled as she ruffled Kushina's hair. "Now get back to your team before they get suspicious."

Smiling at the Sanin, Kushina jetted down the hallway and disappeared around a corner. Entering her room, Tsunade nearly tackled by a flying Shizune.

"Oh Tsunade! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you'd left me!" Shizune cried into Tsunade's chest.

"I'll never leave you Shizune." Tsunade whispered as they sat on the bed. "Whether you believe it or not, you mean the world to me."

They stayed interlocked like that until the morning when Tsunade announced that they were heading to Suna.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"Ugh-ugh-UHHH!" Tsunade moaned as quietly as possible despite the team being long gone.

Ayame worked her tongue in and out of the Hokage's pussy, something she was use to doing for a lot of female kunoichi who paid the right price. Lapping of Tsunade's orgasmic juices, Ayame waited for her father to go into the back before crawling out from under the counter.

"So how much for your expert services?" Tsunade asked as she pulled her pants all the way up.

"However much you paid Kushina." Ayame smiled.

"Huh?" Tsunade asked confused, how could she possibly know Kushina.

"You said her name a couple times while I was eating you out so I assume you two were close once or something?" Ayame asked smiling as she accepted Tsunade's money.

"Or something." Tsunade smiled as she swung off her stool and paid for her meal.

Leaving the shop and entering the cold of the night, Tsunade began walking down the empty roads. While her and Mito had been a mutual thing, Tsunade definitely considered herself the dominant one in her and Kushina's relationship. She did indeed accidentally go to every village Kushina went to on her mission, keeping Kushina _safe_ for any potential bad decisions. Eventually Kushina returned to Konoha and got married, pregnant and died.

Where did this leave Tsunade? It left her with another decade of gambling and roaming with Shizune. Her apprentice grew up a lot during that time period, especially when Tsunade bought her a pet pig. She was perfectly fine with her life with Shizune that is until a certain blonde haired kunoichi showed up talking about becoming the next Hokage.

After the whole fiasco with her old team members, Tsunade accepted to title as the next Hokage and came back to Konoha. There she attended to her duties, not knowing that the daughter of the long dead Kushina was in her immediate vicinity. That is until the day for annual shinobi and kunoichi check-ups rolled around.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Alright Ino, everything looks good." Tsunade said, double checking the blonde's vagina.

"Thanks Lady Tsunade." Ino said as she pulled up her thong and her skirt. "And if you ever need any company-"

"You'll be the first one I call." Tsunade laughed as Ino blew her a kiss.

"Ugh, stop being such a slut Ino-pig." Sakura grumbled once Ino was out of ear-shot. "I think that's everyone for today Lady Tsunade-wait! I must have accidently skipped over the 'Us'."

"I don't know any kunoichi with a 'U' as a last name." Tsunade said throwing her plastic gloves in the trash.

"Of course you do, you know Naruko." Sakura said.

"Naruko's last name starts with an 'U'?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Yeah, it's Naruko Uzumaki." Sakura rolled her eyes. "She says it like every time she's in a battle."

Tsunade balked at the realization. Naruko was an Uzumaki? How did she not notice until now? Better yet, how come her hair wasn't red?

"Luckily, Naruko got back from training with Jiraiya yesterday or she would have missed the check-ups. I'll buzz her in now." Sakura said pressing the intercom. "_Naruko please report to room 207 for your physical."_

"Uh- Sakura you might wanna do your rounds now. I can do Naruko and clean up myself." Tsunade said a bit flustered.

"Uh, sure Lady Tsunade. I'll go do that." Sakura said as she left.

As soon as the door closed, Tsunade began adjusting her clothing as the fire hit her like mountain slide. Every single time the name Uzumaki is used it's like nostalgia over takes her and makes her a slave to the Uzumaki present. It had been roughly 23 years since she was last with Kushina since she'd felt the fire. She was 32 then, now she was 55 and Hokage. She couldn't become bogged down with a relationship.

Yet here she was, adjusting her kimono so her nipples were just centimeters from showing. Pulling her pants down so her thong was easily visible. Anything she could possibly do to turn Naruko on. Soon after she'd removed her pigtails and applied makeup, the door opened and Naruko skipped in.

"Hey grandma Tsu-woah!" Naruko paused in her tracks. "You-uh, look different today…"

Naruko trailed off as she locked onto Tsunade's cleavage.

"Nice of you to notice Naruko, now please sit down on the table." Tsunade said doing her best to remain dignified.

Naruko was wearing a pair of black and orange shorts, a short black and orange jacket and a low cut black tank top that just barely concealed her breast growth. With every step her long blonde pigtails bounced and waved in the air, wild and free. Sitting down on the table, Naruko blushed as Tsunade caught her staring, but Tsunade blushed as Naruko refused to avert her eyes. The look on Naruko's face showed that she plainly stripping Tsunade naked and she didn't care who knew.

Becoming a bit self-conscious of her appearance, Tsunade closed her kimono and continued.

"Your records show you as extremely healthy. No major illnesses or injuries." Tsunade began. "We still have to record your measurements since you haven't been here for three years."

"I think you'll realize that I've grown a lot in the past few years." Naruko licked her lips like a hungry tiger. "Sometimes find myself looking at certain _people_ in a different way than what I use to."

Naruko said, her eyes openly violating Tsunade's body. Having Naruko stand, Tsunade measured the girl from the back so as to get out of her lecherous line of sight. Naruko grown substantially over the years, from 4'9 to 5'5. Measuring her bust, Tsunade found her to be a solid D-cup.

"I think I need some help with swelling Sexy Tsunade."

"W-where?" Blushed at her nickname.

Naruko turned around and presented a sizeable bulge running across her left leg.

"I believe you should check it out, just in case it's anything serious." Naruko smiled. "Perhaps get a little _hands on_ to make sure."

"Naruko I don't think it's right for me-"

"I'm sure you did it for all the other kunoichi, right?" Naruko smiled as she hopped up onto the table.

Tsunade could see no other way out of the situation, than through. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Tsunade bent down and reached for Naruko's pants with shaking hands. Seizing her zipper, Tsunade unzipped and then yanked the pants down. In her eagerness to get it over with, Tsunade was unable to move fast enough as she was ambushed by a slab of dick-meat.

Recoiling in surprise, Tsunade cursed herself for not taking Naruko's endowment into account and Naruko was _well_ endowed. Even just semi-erect, Naruko's cock was longer and thicker than most guys erect. Hanging out of her zipper like an overstuffed sausage, Naruko uncut dick was throbbing and growing before Tsunade very eyes. Veins ran up and down the thick shaft, blood pulsing into the blonde's organ. Her balls were the biggest Tsunade had ever seen, easily more than she fit in her palm or her mouth. While Naruko wasn't as thick as her mother (who Tsunade would find out was Kushina) she definitely had the length on her. It was as if someone had combined both Mito's and Kushina's cocks, getting a long thick shaft with a heavy pair of sagging nuts.

As she grew, the foreskin retracted by itself until it was fully pulled back Naruko's bulbous head. Her cock was tan, but her head was bright red from the blood flow and leaking precum onto Tsunade's legs. Grabbing her cock Tsunade realized that even Naruko couldn't even get her entire hand around her shaft.

"See look what you did." Naruko said in a gleeful lecturing voice. "Now you're gonna have to get me off with your mouth!"

"Naruko, I can't do that! You're like family to me, it wouldn't be right." Tsunade said despite had having sex with her grandmother, not looking away as Naruko reached a full erection.

"**The thing must be over a foot long! How the hell does she hide it in her shorts?!" **Tsunade thought.

"It's 16 ½ inches." Naruko said reading Tsunade's expression. "And if you weren't prepared to suck my dick, why were you dressed like that?"

Tsunade found herself caught by her own actions. She'd expected Naruko to be like the last Uzumaki she'd fucked, but this proved incorrect. Naruko wasn't the type to submit to anyone without a fight, she preferred to do the dominating.

"Come on Dr. Tsunade." Naruko smiled. "Take good care of your patients!"

"Alright, but just this once!" Tsunade said, knowing full well that she'd reached the point of no return.

Opening her mouth, she kissed the tip of Naruko's twitching cock before proceeding to begin licking the tanned shaft. With one hand part way around Naruko's thick dick meat, Tsunade brought the other one down to fondle Naruko's huge balls. The flopped around in her head, hot cum heating the skin as it churned within Naruko's ball sack. Despite the situation, Tsunade had to admit that her cock tasted and smelled amazing as she licked the shaft up and down. Naruko obviously spent a good amount of time in the shower scrubbing her dick and cleaning her well trimmed pubic hair with scented soap.

"Stop teasing and start sucking." Naruko growled, grabbing the back of Tsunade's messy hair. "You know I've been dreaming of busting a nut in the back of your throat for years."

Taking in Naruko's throbbing cock like a true cum hungry slut, Tsunade fought her gag reflex down as she gobbled more and more of Naruko's dick meat. Pushing her cock into the back of Tsunade's throat, Naruko smile as Tsunade bobbed up and down on her dick. Lightly squeezing Naruko's cum laden nuts, Tsunade did her best to use her tongue to please the Uzumaki.

"That's it, keep on sucking my dick. You love sucking my cock right?" Naruko asked, tilting Tsunade's face up so she could see her eyes.

Release a moan that roughly translated in yes, Tsunade maintained eye contact as her head slid back and forth on Naruko's meat. Up, down, up down. Back, forth, back, forth. Tsunade sucked nosily as she jerked whatever she couldn't fit down her throat. Drops of saliva rolled down her chin and onto Naruko's balls.

"You suck my cock so well! I hope you're ready for my cum though!" Naruko smiled.

Pulling off and gulping in air, Tsunade eagerly pumped Naruko's cock with her hand. At that moment Sakura returned from her rounds and came in on her Hokage stroking Naruko's cock, her hair and clothes disheveled.

"Lady Tsunade what are you doing?!" Sakura cried in shock.

"Shut up Sakura, unless you wanna suck my dick." Naruko growled angry at the banshee.

"Naruko you idiot who the hell do you you're talking to!?" Sakura yelled pulling back her sleeve.

"Sakura shut up!" Tsunade snapped. "Can't you see that I tending to our patient's needs?"

Sakura flinched back as if she'd been slapped. How could she be the one in the wrong here? Confused, Sakura stumbled back and slumped down in a chair as Tsunade continued to jerk Naruko's dick.

"Ah, here it comes!" Naruko cried out.

True to the blonde's prediction, her balls clenched and released massive amounts of hot, thick cum all over Tsunade's face and tits. Stroking Naruko's staff, Tsunade squeezed out the last few drops onto her tongue and eagerly swallowed Naruko's sweet seed.

"Clothes-off." Naruko commanded, but Tsunade was already ahead of her. "Tell Sakura to lock the door."

"Sakura, make yourself useful and lock the door while I give Naruko her physical!" Tsunade barked, not really angry at Sakura but embarrassed at her presence.

Flinching once more at Tsunade's voice, Sakura jumped to the task, her eyes never leaving the two. Shedding her clothes, Tsunade scooped up Naruko's sweet cum and devoured it. Sliding her shorts all the way off, Naruko threw them at Sakura before turning back to Tsunade.

"Let see that ass I've been dreaming about for years." Naruko smiled holding her cock with one hand.

Placing her hands on the table, Tsunade presented both Sakura and Naruko with her sexy backside. Her puckered ass and dripping pussy were visible as well as her faint blonde pubes. Stroking herself a few times, Naruko didn't waste time with foreplay and instead slammed her fuck stick into Tsunade's cunt. The feeling of 16 inches of raw dick shoving itself all the way up her pussy and into her womb was more than enough to send Tsunade into convulsing screams of pleasure.

"You're dick is so fucking big!" Tsunade cried, her eyes rolling upwards.

Not even giving Tsunade time to finish her orgasm, Naruko proceeded to plow Tsunade's ass like a professional farmer.

"You're pussy is fucking tight!" Naruko yelled as she grabbed each of Tsunade's arms and yanked them backwards for leverage.

With Naruko iron like grip around her wrists, Tsunade more than willingly submitted to Naruko as her mouth lolled open. With every thrust, the kinetic energy rolled through her ass causing it to jiggle wildly. Her balls would fly back and then slap against the top of Tsunade's pussy with every earth shattering thrust.

As Sakura watched Tsunade getting railed by Naruko she couldn't help but become excited despite herself. Her panties began to moisten and Naruko's shorts began to radiate the blonde's musky scent. Her hand shaking, she picked up the orange undergarment and pressed it to her face, inhaling the smell of Naruko's cock and balls. Slipping a hand into her shorts, Sakura slid in a single digit and then two and then three as her pussy gushed its juices.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum!" Naruko yelled releasing Tsunade's arms and instead grabbing her ass.

Giving her a few more thunderous thrusts, Naruko grunted as she went balls deep and emptied her load directly into Tsunade's womb. Her seed quickly filled Tsunade's womb and overflowed with its quantity until it splattered onto the floor beneath them.

"I love your dick so much Naruko." Tsunade gasped, struggling to breathe.

"That great because I've got another ten loads in me!" Naruko smiled, smacking Tsunade's jiggling ass.

"T-ten loads!" Tsunade squeaked.

"I've been saving just for you!" Naruko smiled as she pressed her cock back against Tsunade's cunt even as it dripped her previous load.

"OH KAMIIII!" Tsunade and Sakura screamed as Naruko began once more.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Tsunade winced at the memory by itself. She couldn't walk for days afterwards. Eventually, Naruko stopped fucking her and started making love to her however which Tsunade enjoyed more so. But then she started talking about being together and that was where Tsunade couldn't go. She refused to let Naruko hurt her, despite how kind and gentle she was (most of the time).

When compared to Mito and Kushina, Naruko had been the dominant (and still was) in their relationship. She was usually the one to initiate and finish their sex session and she managed to keep Tsunade pleasured throughout them. But why did Tsunade feel this way about the young girl? Was it her smile, her optimism, her dreams, her really big dick? Tsunade didn't know, maybe it was combination of everything.

Looking up, Tsunade discovered that her feet had carried her to Naruko's house. Ascending the steps, Tsunade knocked twice and then three more times before standing back. It was there code knock, if was any knock but that then the blonde knew to put some pants on before answering the door… poor Kakashi. Tsunade heard the pattering of bare feet then watched as Naruko opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey love, come on in!" Naruko smiled.

Despite herself, Tsunade couldn't help but enjoy Naruko's smile. Entering the house, Tsunade quickly observed that Naruko had just performed her monthly house cleaning much to her luck. Sitting down on the couch, Tsunade watched as Naruko threw on the top to match her pajama bottoms. Even through her cotton bottom, Tsunade could see her flaccid cock running along her leg, if anything it seemed bigger than usual.

Expecting Naruko to throw herself onto her and turn into an animal until the sun rose, Tsunade was surprised when she sat down beside her and placed a hand on her leg.

"Tsunade, we need to talk." Naruko said solemnly.

Tsunade eyes went as wide as saucers at the four words she'd been dreading for the past month. Had Naruko finally seen the problem in their relationship? So this was it; thanks for being my cum dump for a bit, but I think we should see other people despite the fact that you're 55 years old. Despite being a seasoned kunoichi of countless battles, Tsunade had to fight back the tears.

"I know that you exactly aren't the youngest female now." Naruko began and Tsunade felt a hand clutch her lungs and stop her breath.

If she created an emergency and left, then Naruko couldn't break up with her. Tsunade squashed the idea before it could take hold, she would endure this like an adult.

"That's why I've made a deal with Kurama." Naruko said.

"W-what? Why would you do that?!" Tsunade asked, this wasn't what she was expecting.

"She's agreed to make my sperm extremely fertile in exchange for being released upon my death." Naruko finished.

"Naruko you moron…" Tsunade said, tears welling in her eyes. "You shouldn't have done this. Not for me, I'm not worth it."

"You're worth _everything_." Naruko said caressing her cheek. "I love you."

Unable to hold back the tears, Tsunade sobbed as she buried herself in Naruko's neck. Feeling Naruko's warm head wrap around her head only encouraged Tsunade to cry harder. She could finally reach her dream! After a few minutes, Tsunade recovered enough to lift her head up and kiss Naruko. It wasn't a loving kiss to show emotion, it was more like a 'give me that dick' kiss. Understanding the language of kissing perfectly well, Naruko returned it full force, her hand on the back of Tsunade's head and vice versa.

After an eternity, they both pulled away for air and began undressing. Tsunade slid a kunai out of her cleavage and deftly cut off both her kimono and pants. Despite her speed, Naruko was faster still as she stood in her birthday suit as Tsunade turned around.

"There a little side-effect of Kurama's help…" Naruko said turning red.

"What?" Tsunade demanded to know. "Are our kids gonna be covered in fur or something?"

"Uh no, nothing is gonna be wrong with our kids…" Naruko trailed off. "She said as a result from her demonic influence my-ehem- dick would grow."

Tsunade sighed in relief; if that was it then she would be able to handle a few extra inches off of Naruko's member. Tsunade was soon proved wrong as Naruko began to get hard. As per usual it stood up at 45 degree as it grew…and grew… and grew. It grew well past the 16 inches mark until it was practically 2 ft. long and rock hard.

"Shit." Tsunade said simply.

"Indeed." Naruko said rubbing the back of her head. "Well, let's get started."

Following Naruko to her room, Tsunade flopped on the bed like she had so many times before. Rolling onto her back, Tsunade paused as she recognized the look on Naruko's face. It was the look she had whenever she was preparing to dominate Tsunade's body in every aspect of the word. She was going to be sore in the morning no doubt about that.

Slapping her cock onto Tsunade's stomach, Naruko slid it up the blonde's stomach until it reached her tits. Taking the hint, Tsunade squeezed her breasts together as Naruko's distended cock poked in between the two soft pillows. Adding her saliva to Naruko's precum, Tsunade slid her tits up and down in time with Naruko's thrusts.

"Ugh- Your tits are the best Tsu!" Naruko said using Tsunade's nickname. "I'm about to cum!"

Hearing this, Tsunade stopped her tits immeadiately.

"What? I was about to cum!" Naruko whined.

"No, you have to cum inside me. We can't waste any cum!" Tsunade barked.

Obliging her girlfriend, Naruko slid her oversized cock free and pressed against Tsunade's lower lips. In one go she pushed all the way into Tsunade's womb and climaxed as Tsunade screamed in pleasure. There was a reason the houses surrounding Naruko's were abandoned. Every time they had sex they would both be screaming and cursing loud enough to raise the dead.

Tonight was particularly bad as Naruko pumped her demonic charged load into Tsunade's womb. Unused to her ridiculous length, Naruko began thrusting as instinct took over, each thrust slamming into Tsunade's womb.

"AHHH-Naruko-slow-down-you're-too-bigggg!" Tsunade yelled as she squirted onto Tsunade's cock.

Ignoring her lover's pleas, Naruko continued to work over Tsunade's cunt with her cock. With each thrust Tsunade's stomach bulged as Naruko's length stretched her vaginal canal. Every time Naruko stabbed her woman, lightning bolts of pleasure lanced up Tsunade's body and caused her eyes to widen.

"I'm-gonna-die!" Tsunade yelled as yet another orgasm ripped through her body.

Cumming once more, Naruko watched as Tsunade's soul left her mouth. It wasn't the first time Tsunade's orgasms had become too powerful for her body to handle and she had passed out. Naruko just had too much stamina for anyone woman to handle. However tonight she was rocking a ball sack full of ultra fertile cum and she was going to get off. Yup, Tsunade wasn't walking anytime soon Naruko thought as she switched to Tsunade's ass and continued thrusting.

**(8 Years Later)**

"Bye mommy, bye mommy!" Mushina waved to her parents as she headed off for the Ninja Academy with Kito.

"Later kiddo, show those Inuzuka kids whose boss!" Naruko yelled from the Hokage Tower.

After her successful pregnancy, Tsunade had retired from the Hokage's office and Naruko had taken over. It was a rather difficult procedure with Danzo trying to stop everything, but luckily an attack by the Akatsuki had killed the war hawk. Though after Naruko defeated Pein, for some strange reason Danzo didn't return. Strange…

Tsunade made a deal with Hinata afterwards to split Naruko since neither could handle her godly sex drive by themselves. Soon after Hinata had gotten pregnant with Kito. Both Mushina and Kito had been named after Kushina and Mito, but with different combinations of the name. However in Naruko's prime they were seriously considering of asking Anko to help them curb Naruko's libido.

Turning around, Naruko sighed happily as both Hinata and Tsunade sucked her dick.

"They grow up so fast." Naruko breathed.

"You really shouldn't encourage a rivalry between them and the Inuzuka children Naruko." Hinata said wisely as she popped one of Naruko's balls out of her mouth.

"I think they will do well even without a rivalry." Tsunade said through a mouth full of dick. "After all look at their father."

"You girls are too good for me." Naruko smiled. "But I'm in the mood for anal so whose ready?"

"Oh wow look at the time, I really must be going to clean the house." Hinata said already halfway out the door.

"I agree, I must uh…I have to um…wrapped Christmas gifts!" Tsunade laughed as she backed out the office behind Hinata.

"But it's July!" Naruko whined, but they were already gone.

Sighing, Naruko summoned as Shadow clone and bent it over the desk. Sometimes if you wanted something done right you had to fuck yourself.

**Well that ends that my friends. The birthdays before Naruko is born are a little cryptic so I had guesstimate with some research on how old Tsunade would be with so and so. Well I'm fairly O.K. with this story. I feel like it could use some more sex scene, but whatever. It's not a commission so it's no big deal.**

**I really have nothing more to say than, I hope you enjoy your Spring Breaks because I'm sure not****.**

**Hobey Ho, Lets Go!**


	17. Crouching Tigress, Hidden Herm

**Attention! Just a little announcement before you read the chapter. When sending a commission/request/suggestion whatever, I want you to take some things into account. I want:**

**1.) The characters involved (if O.C. then descriptions)**

**2.) Who are the futa(s) or herm(s)**

**3.) At least some remnants or traces of a plot**

**4.) The four sizes (hips, butt, breasts, dick)**

**5.) Understanding that commissions are now closed and that I have no obligation or time table to do your story at all.**

**With this in mind, please don't spam my inbox with pairings over and over again. Thank You and Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Crouching Tigress, Hidden Herm**

**And I could care less how cheesy this title is!**

**Chapter 1- The birth of a cub**

The sun rose slowly over the valley, peaking over the mountain and forcing back the thick haze of fog that had taken over the night in its absence. The process was slow going, but by lunch the fog would be beaten back from the valley. It was early, too early for anyone in their right mind to be up and about. This exactly why Tigress and Shifu both chose to rise at this time, in order to achieve equilibrium within themselves before doing their best to create equilibrium in the world through the use of kung-fu.

While Shifu practiced tai-chi underneath the cherry blossom tree on the neighboring mountain-top, Tigress meditated in her room. Normally she would be practicing tai-chi alongside her master, but she prohibited from doing so. Her condition was particularly bad in her teenage years when Shifu had to go to the extent of locking her in a room by herself for a week. Also whenever her mating cycle returned she would quarantine herself for the sake of herself, her team and any unsuspecting female.

This time however she wasn't in heat as other felines called it and at the age of 22 she most definitely not a teenager. Nonetheless she had awaken to find her male organ in its mating cycle. Yes, Master Tigress was feline herm. Yes, Master Tigress was a virgin. How could she not be under the strict guidance of Master Shifu? Shifu had no idea on what to tell her about herself once she reached an age in which she became self-aware. Instead he decided to drill in discipline and self-control into the feline. Surprisingly enough this worked out as be planned, Tigress disciplined her body and learned how not to become a slave to male organ like other males.

However with this discipline came inexperience. Tigress had no idea on what to do with herself once her male part rose from its sheath. Whenever a physically attractive feline female presented herself, Tigress couldn't understand why her male part suddenly rose. Why couldn't it be on a yearly cycle like her female part? Tigress was at a complete loss on how to handle it and there was no one she could go to, to help her.

So in the more recent weeks as she her male part began to rise in her sleep more and more, Tigress found herself sitting cross legged more and more. She'd sit in her room, meditating until her male part returned to its sheath and then she would go about her day. However the 10 to 20 minutes she spent meditating could have been better spent training her body which frustrated Tigress.

This time, something broke the monotonous routine of meditation. Tigress' fur covered orange ear perked up at the sound of running water. The sound was originating from her right, which meant that it was the female bathroom, which meant that the only other female in the Jade Palace was bathing (i.e. Viper). Why was Viper bathing so early? Did she feel that her sleep suddenly made her unclean? Did she wish to become soothed by the physical sensory stimulation of running water?

All these questions ran through Tigress' sharp mind at speeds unheard of by ones who didn't train their body, mind and soul regularly. Before Tigress' knew it, her body had commanded her to stand. Contemplating on why Viper's unusual time for cleansing her body/mind would interest her so, Tigress slid open her door quietly and exited out into the hall. Her male organ produced a sizeable protrusion from her loose trousers. This too mind Tigress feel strange, she felt as if someone like her was in this given situation they would be embarrassed. But why? Tigress asked herself this as she flattened her male organ down along her leg.

Despite being less visible, it was still in its mating cycle. Should someone not see that she was in her mating cycle? That idea made a lot more sense to Tigress' martial mind and she quietly congratulated herself on solving a complex puzzle in the labyrinth of social interaction. Her lithe yet muscular legs carried her silently across the ancient wooden floor boards. Her training in the way of the silent one paying dividends to her advancement without rousing her male comrades.

Successfully escaping the clutches of the floor boards, Tigress allowed herself focus less on making minimum sound waves and more on receiving said sound waves. The running of water had now stopped and been replaced by the shifting of water and the sound of miniature waves lapping against the group tub's rocky outcroppings. Reaching the female bathing room, Tigress sank to her haunches before leaping up and landing on the rafters as silent as death itself.

Viper obviously needed to train more on her alertness, if Tigress was an assassin Viper would've been dead. From the shadows above, Tigress could barely see through the steam that rose up from the hot water. If she were to discover the purpose of Viper's bathing in the early hours of the day with trapping herself with a humiliating question about something everyone else knew then she would have to get closer.

Leaning back on the wooden beam slightly, Tigress launched herself forward at blurring speeds towards the rocky outcropping that dominated one end of the bathing area. Landing silently, Tigress reacted instantly as Viper twitched and turned her head towards the rocks. However there was no one there so the serpent continued to laze about in the water. In actuality, Tigress had pressed herself flat against the top of the rock, rendering herself invisible to someone looking up from below.

Now in a perfect vantage point, Tigress prowled forward as silent as she could possibly make herself. Peering over the edge of the stone, Tigress laid eyes on Viper as she slowly slithered over the water, branches and stones below her; completely oblivious to her predator like teammate. She definitely needed another lesson in awareness. Tigress however couldn't worry about her teammate at the moment; she needed to discover the reason for Viper's early morning bathing.

However the feeling of her male organ coming in contact with the rock sent a jolt through Tigress' body that she completely unprepared for. Halting a mewl before in could escape her throat, Tigress quickly backed away from the edge of the rock. Rolling onto her back, Tigress pulled back her trousers to address the issue her male organ was causing her. It was one thing when it presented a minor social issue, but it was another when it affected anything to do with her training (i.e. sneaking and spying).

Tigress' breath caught in her throat as she examined her male part for injuries. The light pink appendage proved unharmed and her furry pair of testicles appeared un-ruptured, however after establishing that wasn't injured in anyway Tigress found herself staring at the pulsing member. She'd never truly paid it attention before, whenever it was in its mating cycle she would meditate until it sheathed itself and when bathing she would clean the area as if it was any other part of her body.

Now that she'd laid eyes on however, she admitted to herself that it possessed a certain standard of physical attractiveness. Tigress considered herself prime mating material for any healthy feline male, but as she admired her penis she would admit that she was all female she would herself be mated by herself. Tigress froze. Where did all this talk of mating come from and since when did she evaluate her body parts in terms of pleasing a mate.

Confused on why she was so enraptured by her pulsing male part, Tigress watched in horror as a single clear drop gathered and fell from her tip. She knew it, she had been injured! Seizing her male part proved to be the wrong course of action however as the pink flesh turn into a light red color under the increased blood flow and another lightning bolt of stimulation shot up through her body. Stifling yet another yelp of pleasure, Tigress found herself unable to remove her hand from her appendage or give it commands in any manner.

As if was being controlled by another being, Tigress' hand moved up and then back down on Tigress' male part. Tigress' almost passed out from the stimulation she was giving herself. She had always been taught to remain disciplined, but how could she be disciplined when she was offered the temptation of the physical kind by something attached to her body?!

Caught up in the moment, Tigress' free hand quickly found a known source of physical stimulation, her breasts. She usually kept them wrapped with bandages, but she no longer cared about what she use to do, all she cared about was right here and now. Awkwardly stroking herself, Tigress mewled softly as she tweaked one nipple and then the other. She could feel something building with her body, something large, something she'd been unaware she could ever release.

"Oh wow, I no idea Tigress!" Viper smiled at Tigress, leaning her face over the female tiger's.

"Viper!" Tigress yelped, rolling to her feet.

Unfortunately, losing yourself to the pleasures of your own body can cause you to lose you bearings momentarily. Rolling of the rock, Tigress landed with a splash in the water. Spluttering, Tigress forced herself to her feet, her waterlogged clothes askew.

"This isn't what you think." Tigress said to a laughing Viper when honestly she didn't know what it was herself.

"So what is it then?" Viper asked as she slithered down the rocks.

"I was simply performing reconnaissance, trying to ascertain the reason of your bathing." Tigress said officially, her body as rigid as her male part which stuck out proudly in the air.

"Really? It looked like you were performing recon on your own body." Tigress giggled. "And what a unique body it is."

"I assure you, the reasons for my presence were merely out of curiosity." Tigress said tersely, her male part twitching.

"Then you weren't touching yourself?" Viper asked, wondering how long Tigress would try to hold up her story.

"I was not." Tigress replied.

"Then you won't mind if I touch you?" Viper questioned, slithering up beside Tigress.

"W-what do you mean?" Tigress asked blushing.

"I mean can I touch your penis." Viper repeated wrapping around Tigress' leg.

"If you would find such an action enjoyable then I shall not deter you." Tigress said blushing and looking straight ahead as if her penis was connected to her body.

"Tigress you are one weird girl, you know that?" Viper giggled.

Unsure on how to respond the question, Tigress was saved from having to by Viper's flickering tongue along the base of her penis. Working her way up Tigress' shaft, the feline practically combusted underneath the foreign pleasures of Viper's flickering tongue. How could Master Shifu have denied her of such a sensation! The heat that was spreading through her body was unreal! It was as if someone had taken her favorite object in the world, made it better and deposited it in her veins.

Unable to stifle her groans any longer, Tigress let them out in a tidal wave of ecstasy. Viper was wrapped around her now red shaft and by contracting and expanding she using her body to jerk Tigress off and to great effect from what she was witnessing. Still giving Tigress a tail job, Viper raised her head and allowed her tongue to flicker on the barbs right below Tigress' tip. That was the coup de grace for the feline Master. Unbeknownst to either of them at that point, the barbs were the main pleasure center on a feline herm's shaft.

Yelling, Tigress' testicles clenched and then released as she blew her load directly into the water. Tigress' seemed to climax for ages before her white strands of DNA stopped flying and tapered off. Heaving like she'd just be training all day, Tigress focused her swirling vision on Viper.

"I-I think I love you." The orange with black striped cat panted.

"Don't be silly." Viper laughed, wiping the semen off her face. "You just love the feeling I give your penis. With such a big load you must have been backed up for weeks, when's the last time your masturbated?"

"Mas-tur-bated?" Tigress sounded out the unfamiliar word.

"Don't tell me…I'm you're first?" Viper squealed in delight. "I should have expected you were too disciplined to do anything like that. Don't worry Tigress, I'll teach you everything you need to know about your body and pleasuring yourself."

"But Master Shifu-"

"Master Shifu isn't a female, I am. Trust me Tigress." Viper smiled as Tigress stood.

"I still don't know…" Tigress said, her need for discipline taking over.

"I'll make you feel good again."

"Teach me Master Viper." Tigress said bowing her head and placing her fist in her palm.

Still squealing in delight, Viper led the innocent Tigress from the bath house. She had so much to show the little flower!

**Chapter 2 – Tigress the Lioness**

A few days had passed since that life changing morning in the Jade Palace bath house. Staying true to her word Viper had proceeded to enlighten (or corrupt) the feline on matters she didn't even know about her body. Turns out, Viper was a substantial fan of erotica, particularly erotica concerning the middle sex. She had amassed a decent cache of magazines and pictures that she looked at from time to time.

The ones that appealed to Tigress the most were of the Lioness, a herm from the savannahs of Africa and a well liked one at that. She stood near 7 feet tall with breasts bigger than anything Tigress had ever seen before. Her entire body was well muscled and defined against her tan and white fur. What her fans appreciated the most was her dark pink, thick tree trunk like male part that Tigress couldn't help but stare at. According to the magazines it was just under a foot length, something vouched for by various antelopes, rhinos and other lioness she'd been with.

"I figured all herms were that _big_ but I guess it's just her." Viper hissed as she peered over the awe-struck Tigress' shoulder. "So how big is yours?"

"I-I don't know." Tigress said tearing her eyes away from the picture of an antelope sliding up off the Lioness' male part, semen rolling down her shaft and off of her furry testicles from a recent orgasm. "S-should I know?"

"I don't know." Viper said as she collected all the magazines she had on Lioness. "I just hear the guys talking about their size with a sense of pride and since you're part guy I figured you would…never mind. Here, take these and remember to touch yourself like earlier every morning and night."

Sliding a stack of magazines and pictures forward, Viper took note that Tigress was already erect again, a dark stain forming on her trousers. Accepting the stack of erotica, Tigress bowed and picked up the magazines. Carrying them with both hands, she chose to forgo stealth for speed as she quickly padded back to her room underneath the weight.

Once inside, Tigress threw the magazines to the floor and dropped her trousers. Seizing hold of her male part once more, Tigress mewled as she stroked herself while looking at a picture of the Lioness. The African feline ignited something inside Tigress that she'd never felt before, a fire in her stomach, a desire to mate. Her breaths sharp and shallow, Tigress used both of her padded paws to please herself as she sat crouched over.

The physical stimulation overwhelming her, Tigress muffled her cries of pleasure with one hand as she released her seed all over a picture of the African Queen. Strand after strand pumped itself from her male part before finally stopping. Breathing heavily once more, Tigress hastily cleaned off the picture of the Lioness before hiding all of Viper's gifts underneath a loose floorboard.

She had opened up a whole new world for herself today. A world the whispered promises of sinful indulgences and ecstasy. A world she would have to keep hidden from her comrades less she suffer social humiliation. Under Viper's guidance she would learn how she and her body fit into the social norm and eventually become and master in the art of physical stimuli, just like her new found hero the Lioness.

True to her vows, Tigress studied the Lioness every time she had a few minutes to herself. She learned how the Lioness acted: how she demanded physical stimulation with a strong proud voice and how females would themselves upon her muscular form. She learned how the Lioness walked: how she always moved with a predatory gait, her muscular legs always carrying her proud and upright, never bent and her maleness always proudly shown (Tigress would later let Viper measure her maleness at 7 ½ inches erect). She learned how the Lioness mated: how her mates would be bent over and vigorously fucked (whatever the word meant) until they reached an orgasm (Tigress needed to consult Viper on these words) and then the Lioness would fill them with her seed from her generous endowment.

Tigress would go into the woods every morning and night to pleasure herself and then practice the way of the Lioness. Viper would come along as well to pleasure herself from watching Tigress and then coach the feline kung-fu master in the art of mating.

"Remember you are the dominant one, you demand the pleasure. Try it again." Viper coached from a tree branch.

"YOU, on your knees now!" Tigress roared.

"No, no, no." Viper sighed. "That's too forceful, too energetic. The Lioness remains calm, but she gives an inflection on her voice that makes the females want to obey her. Let's try it from the top."

What the Master and Student failed to realize is that with the multitude of enemies that the Furious Five (+ the Dragon Warrior) training in the secluded forest away from the comrades was not a good idea. This was proven correct by the three shadows darting above the duo. Their movements were concise and without fault, darting from tree branch to tree branch in the shadowy canopy, hidden in the shadows by rays of the setting sun.

They'd been planning to sneak into the Jade Palace proper and steal something of importance, but here were two golden apples just waiting to be plucked! A sleeping dart to the back of Tigress' neck made quick work of the feline master. She fell to her knees, her eyes closing despite herself and then to her face.

"No, no Tigress. Their suppose to swoon, not you!" Viper said exasperated.

The serpent was quickly silenced by a smaller dart to the back of her skull. Swaying back and forth, she fell from the tree branch and onto the grassy floor. Just like that, two kung-fu masters had been incapacitated within moments of each other and without either being the wiser. The shadows darted from tree branch to tree branch excited, their targets were defenseless and now all that was left was for them to be taken back to their hideout.

**(Later)**

Groaning Tigress cracked open her eyes slowly. She was presented with a blurred view of an old wooden ceiling. Waiting until the world stopped spinning, Tigress rolled onto her butt, using her momentum to carry her upwards. She was unable to push herself upwards via the conventional means because of the ropes wrapped around her.

Taking in her surroundings, Tigress found that she had been locked in a medium sized room that use to be used for storage. Her only source of light came from an open window above the door. Looking up, Tigress located Viper who was still unconscious and in a cage well out of her reach.

"Viper! Viper!" Tigress hissed as she worked on her bonds.

Whoever had tied her either knew her strength or over-estimated the kung-fu master because they had used thick double-braided rope and complex knots to secure the master's arms to her body. One thing they didn't plan for was Tigress finding a broken shard of glass on the dirty room floor and going to work on cutting the thick bonds.

"Wakey, wakey!" Came a feminine voice right before the door was kicked open.

Lurching out of her sleep, Viper yelled in surprise as she found herself inside a cage. She hated cages. Maintaining her calm, Tigress folded the shard of glass into the space between the rope and her wrist. She would finish breaking the bounds as soon as she evaluated the situation.

"I should've known you three were behind this." Tigress growled.

Her words were given a face as the Wu Sisters entered the room smiling. The three leopards stalked into the room, smiling behind her their face masks. The most feared and notorious villains in all of China were their moniker. After failing to unite the gangs into one large criminal syndicate, they returned to the shadows, committing petty crimes while waiting for a chance to get their revenge on any martial arts masters.

"Oh why the sour face pussy cat?" Su Wu laughed. "After all training in the dark scary woods by yourselves? You were begging to be taken."

The sisters laughed as one as they formed a conclave around the two imprisoned females.

"What do you want with us?!" Viper hissed, angrily banging against her cage.

"Oh just your mouths." Wing smiled, pulling down her mask and licking her lips. "Pleasing ourselves gets lonely after a while."

"And then your bodies, for the crocodiles of course." Wan smiled. "After all they let us use this crappy ass hideout so might as well let them rape you!"

"And then your lives!" Su cackled as she kicked Tigress in the gut. "There's no point in letting you go back to your friends…well not in one piece anyway."

Wing grabbed Viper's cage, careful not to be bitten while Wan jerked Tigress to her feet by the back of her neck. With a Fenghou Lun wheel pressed against her back, Tigress was dissuaded from using her feet to her advantage as they followed Su down a dark hallway. Her mind racing, Tigress thought of any plan that could help her free Viper and escape. The Wu sisters were more powerful than any one kung-fu master with their swirling vortex attack. If she could somehow separate them then she could defeat them one on one. But how could she do that?

Kicking Tigress, Wan laughed as the orange stripped master stumbled into an open room and fell to the floor.

"Keep your hands off her!" Viper yelled.

"Shut up bitch! Will deal with you soon enough, it's just that your friend as a little more meat on her bones and a little more fire in her eyes." Wing laughed rattling Viper's cage and disorienting the serpent.

Forcing herself to her knees, Tigress kept her head down as she examined the room. It was a fairly large circular room, as run down as the rest of the hideout. Dominating most of the room was a large hole that seemed to drop for ages into an abyss. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

"Thinking about escaping huh?" Su snarled, back handing Tigress. "Well give up, there's only way in and one way out and you're not leaving without your friend are you?"

As if on cue the other two sisters rattled Viper's cage causing the master to cry out.

"Enough! What do you want?" Tigress growled, spitting on the ground.

"Didn't you hear us earlier? We want your tongues." Su smiled, her golden and blue eyes glittering with their own sadistic light.

Undoing her dark blue obi, Su let her pants fall to the floor and Tigress discovered that her capturer was in fact not wearing in panties. Grabbing the extra fur on top of Tigress' hair, Su pressed the surprised feline's face into her wet crotch.

"Eat me out or your friend dies!" Su growled.

In between a rock and a hard place, Tigress forced herself to stretch her tongue into the pussy's pussy. Despite how bad Tigress wanted her vagina to taste, she had to admit that Su's nectar was quite delicious, NOT that she enjoyed it! It did have a peculiar taste to it however, a healthy mixture of salty and sweet, but leaning towards the salty side.

"That's it; eat out my sister's cunt you whore!" Wan hissed from behind Tigress. "Your friend is already working hard with my Wing's snatch!"

Her anger flaring at the image of Viper being forced to pleasure one of these sadistic felines, Tigress roared as she jerked her head back and hit Wan in the face. As Wan cried out, Tigress swung her head forward into Su's gut sending the cat stumbling back towards the hole. Unfortunately she didn't fall in, but instead teetered on the edge. Surging to her feet, Tigress flexed out her bounds with ease after cutting at them the entire time.

Turning around to face Wan, Tigress grunted in surprise more than pain as the sister drop kicked her in the stomach. Flying back, Tigress slammed into Su and sent them both tumbling into the hole.

"Sisterrrrrr!" Came the cry the chased them down the hole, but the damage was done.

Turning around in mid-darkness, Tigress grabbed the falling form of Su and kneed her repeatedly in the stomach. Grunting in pain, Su swung the torch she still had at Tigress causing the tiger to let go of her robes. Before Su could go on the offensive, she slammed through a broken beam of a long rotted out staircase. Grunting in pain, she released the torch which caught onto the wood and ignited one end of it. Feeling the end of the abyss coming up, Tigress tucked herself into a cone while Su swung violently at her, part of her shirt caught on a thick piece of wood.

Hitting the bottom with a splash, Tigress slid into the water while Su endured the full the impact as punishment for being unprepared. Instinctively heading for the surface, Tigress watched as Su passed her, struggling against the wood as she was dragged into the depths. Indecision crossing over her features, Tigress reversed her course and shot down towards her enemy.

Mistaking her movements for an attack, Su swung at Tigress with pitiful paws slowed by the water. Her supply of air running out, Su opened her mouth in pain and watched as the bubbles floated towards the surface and her vision tunneled. Tearing Su's shirt open, Tigress threw the leopard over her shoulder as she pushed for the surface. Breaking free of the water after an eternity of kicking, Tigress and Su both gasped for air.

Floating the Wu leader over to the shored, Tigress grunted as she dragged the female up the miniature beach. Sinking to her knees, Tigress collapsed to her knees gasping for breath as Su lay heaving on her back. The only reason Tigress could see anything was because the staircase they had ignited on the way down was implanted in the patch of dirt they had landed on, fire side up.

Regaining her breath first, Tigress struggled to one leg and then her feet. Turning around to face the still heaving Su Wu, her words of animosity caught in her throat as Su's naked wet body lay strewn before her. The water matted down her fur and gave it a sheen in the firelight, her bountiful breasts bouncing up and down with each breath, her mouth slightly agape. Feeling the stirring in her loins, Tigress realized that now was the time. She had been a period of time with a female as a test to exercise the Lioness within her!

Taking a couple deep breaths to calm herself, Tigress walked over to Su and hauled her up onto her knees like she had done to her not a few minutes earlier.

"I saved your life; your body belongs to me." Tigress growled, not too soft, not too forceful. A statement, not a question.

"Never." Su breathed, fire still crackling in her eyes.

Letting go of Su's head, Tigress undid the fastening for her trousers and allowed them to drop to the floor. Gasping threw Su into a fit of coughing to which Tigress paid no head. Grabbing hold of the leopard once more, Tigress brought her face near her semi-erect maleness.

"You will pleasure. NOW!" Tigress barked the last word, her voice like a lightning whip.

The effect was instantaneous, all resistance melted from Su's eyes in seconds and all tension flowed from her. The way of the Lioness was powerful indeed. Licking at her maleness, Tigress had to stop herself from moaning in pleasure. The Lioness didn't moan, she growled in pleasure despite how much better a feline's tongue felt to Viper's flickering tongue. Soon growing to her full length, Tigress watched as Su took hold of her member with both hands and squeezed out a drop of precum.

"Enough licking, I want to feel the back of your throat." Tigress growled.

It may have been the flickering light, but Tigress could of swore she saw Su blush at her words! Her pride boosted, Tigress' let out a throaty growl of approval as Su took the head of her maleness into her mouth and slowly slid down. She must of well versed in the ways of oral pleasure because she didn't gag once on the trip down to Tigress' pelvis. Her nose bumping against Tigress' crotch, Su proceeded to wrap her tongue around Tigress' member and stroke it softly within her mouth.

"MMmmm, so good at this." Tigress growled. "As expected from someone use to being on their knees."

Flinching at the barbed words thrown at her, Su pulled her head back and licked at the tip before going back down on Tigress' proud member. In the darkness of the pit you could only hear Su slurping wetly as she sucked away at Tigress' organ and the tiger giving low growls of approval. Bobbing up and down rapidly, Su could sense Tigress' imminent release and doubled her efforts. Feeling the tell-tale signs of a heavy load approaching as well, Tigress wrapped both of her paws around Su's head and began roughly face-fucking the woman.

"Here it comes!" Tigress roared, holding Su down on erupting male member.

Spurting like a broken dam, Tigress' maleness filled up Su's throat with its see. Semen dripping from the edges of her mouth and her nose, Su pushed Tigress away coughing and receiving a few finishing strands across her spotted face. On her hands and knees, Su coughed as she tried to clear her throat of the sticky blockage.

"Up!" Tigress growled, still hard as a rock.

Yanking Su up by the nape of her neck, Tigress yanked Su up and pressed her against the wall. Pressing her more muscular body against the leopard, Tigress crushed her lips against woman's, her tongue dominating. Tasting her own semen in Su's mouth, Tigress swapped saliva with the woman for a few more seconds before pulling away, her maleness throbbing against Su's stomach insistently.

"Spread your legs." Tigress said quieter, but no less command in her voice.

Su's legs shot open faster than Viper could attack and that was extremely fast for anyone who hadn't seen the snake in action. Taking hold of Su's now dry legs, Tigress slid the woman further up on the wall, a show of physical prowess that didn't go unnoticed by the leopard. The criminal mastermind was being blinded by lust. Never before had anyone ever dominated her in such a manner, Tigress' voice was so firm, so absolute that what she said must have been seen by her in the future and she was just relaying facts, not giving commands. Su _would_ submit, there was no question about it and Su was more than happy to oblige.

Su's wet sex hovering above Tigress' throbbing spear; Tigress didn't hesitate as she thrusted upwards and let Su drop onto her maleness. The barbs toward the fore of her maleness served a biological purpose; they were evolved to evoke pleasure in felines who weren't exactly the most well endowed species. With Tigress' barbs at least twice the size of a male feline, there was no doubt about whether Su felt them or not.

"AIIII!" Su screamed in pleasure as Tigress began to claim her body hard and fast against the wall.

The flickering firelight gave glimpses of a face screwed into a mask of pleasure and one of determination. Su's claws scratched lightly at Tigress' back, her ecstasy being too much for her to contain without some physical sign of pleasure. Tigress' wasn't even trying anymore; her Lioness had been released and was in the process of drilling into Su with deep penetrating thrusts. Her arms were wrapped around Su's waist as she bit at the Wu's breasts. Her bites weren't hard enough to break Su's skin, but they raised blood welts and reminded Su exactly who she wasn't getting dominated by.

Su's moaning and encouragements echoed around the pit, the sound of Tigress' maleness plunging in and out following close behind.

"Ah-ah-ah-harder-Harder!" Su wrapped her legs around Tigress' back to get them out the way so she could be stabbed even deeper by the tiger.

Their sex juices rolled down Su's ass and then her tail where they collected on the dirt and scattered bits of the old staircase. Su could feel her orgasm approaching at a sprint as Tigress plunged in and out with pause in her hips. Burying her face into the crook of Tigress' neck, Su's claws left drew the smallest drops of blood, her body no longer controlled by her mind as she reached her climax.

With Su squeezing her member, Tigress was right behind her as her maleness twitched and then unloaded inside of Su. Riding on pure genetic tradition alone, Tigress bit into Su's neck, a sign of dominance performed by males over their mates. Their hips slowed to a gradual halt as they both regained control of their bodies and their breaths. Su couldn't believe what she had just done, submitted to a kung-fu master, her inferior! However it was hard to complain with a penis still deep inside her. So she contended herself with blushing and looking away, Tigress' mark of dominance on her showing proudly on her neck.

Grabbing Su's chin once more, Tigress met her eyes with her own; gold and blue against dark brown. Lifting Su's head up, Tigress quietly lapped at the leopard's neck, her weak spot. Mewling, Su thought '_Maybe this isn't so bad_' as she stroked Tigress' fur. Pulling out of the woman, Tigress took pride as the woman mewled in disappointment before shutting her mouth and letting the juices roll down her legs.

Locking eyes with the woman once more, Tigress gave a deep parting kiss before drawing away. Weak after such a brutal mate, Su fell to her knees, her legs weak as noodles.

"I must save my friend." Tigress said quietly.

"I know." Su replied from the ground.

Silence past over them both as Tigress looked upwards towards the exit and Su looked away.

"Will you come back?" Su regretted the words the second they left her lips, they sounded pleading and weak. Of which she was neither.

"You know where to find me." Tigress replied after a moment of thought, her face stoic.

With that said Tigress left the Wu mastermind and began quickly scaling the wall of the pit. Su followed her progress until the blackness swallowed her orange form. With the feline gone, Su sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. The flame was burning the last bit of the staircase away and soon she'd be left in the dark until she regained enough feeling in her legs to climb.

"Fuck." Su said simply and wished she had something to smoke.

With a silent hissed the fire went out and the bottom of the world was plunged into darkness once more.

"What do we do? It's been almost an hour now!" Wing cried as she paced back and forth. "What if the water down their has dried up and-and there was nothing to stop her fall?!"

"Wing calm down!" Wan snapped, equally scared. "Su has never let us down before and she won't let us down now!"

"You could always let be go." Viper suggested quietly.

"Shut up!" Wing yelled lunging at the snake, only to be stopped by her sister.

"Stop Wing, this isn't what Su-wait…do you hear that?" Wan asked, her ears tilting towards the hole.

It was like a grunt then a click then another grunt.

"That hole is like a mile deep, no one can climb up!" Wing said, her eyes wide. "Except Su!"

With on last grunt of exertion, a paw reached over the edge. Crying out in exhaustion Tigress dragged the rest of her body over the edge of the pit and back onto ground level.

"Tigress!" Viper yelled in glee.

Giving the one moment signal, Tigress' chest heaved up and down. That was a serious workout! Struggling to her feet, Tigress gave the remaining Wu sisters the evil eye.

"Beat-it." She growled in between breaths.

Yelling in fright with their elder sister nowhere in sight, the leopards beat a hasty retreat up a staircase and into the forest. Shuddering over to Viper, Tigress broke the cage and freed her friend.

"Come on, lets go home." Viper hissed as she wrapped around Tigress' neck.

Her steps shaky, the feline made her way up the staircase and into the sun's rays. Wincing, Tigress covered her eyes after becoming use to the darkness of the underground hideout. Her eyesight regained, she began her trek back to the valley and its main attraction, the Jade Palace.

And that's how Tigress lost her virginity.

(A few weeks later)

Wing and Wan sat around a fire in the woods awaiting their sister's return. Su swore revenge the moment she climbed out the pit and her sisters agreed whole heartedly. She had created an elaborate plan that involved her doing reconnaissance of the Jade Palace twice a week by herself. Her sisters had disagreed at first, but she had quickly convinced them that this was the only way.

"Who goes there?" Wing snapped as the bushes rustled on the edge of the camp.

"It's me sisters." Su groaned as she wobbled into the camp.

Each time she scouted out the Palace she'd return in a delirious and exhausted state of mind and body. Wobbling over to the fire, Su grabbed a fish, downed it and then headed towards her tent.

"Sister, why won't you take one of us along with you?" Wing asked, noting a fresh set of bite marks on Su's shoulder.

"Because sister, this part of revenge is best endured alone. It is my task along to endure the rigors of the mission for all your sakes. Besides revenge is a rough thing, it'll take you in variety of positions, on the floor, against the wall, in a tree and leaved you filled with its seed. If you're particularly feisty, revenge will find a new hole to test its _long_, _hard_ maleness and leave you sore for days. THAT is why I go alone, to spare you both from revenge and all its libido despite the fact that you come back again and again expecting to finally tell revenge no. Revenge with force itself down your throat and roughly pound your face. Revenge is a horrible, horrible thing indeed sisters. _So amazingly horrible_."

With that Su retired to her tent, leaving her sisters to stare confused into the fire.

"I never want to be leader; it does stuff to your head."

"Me either, makes you weird."

With that said they snuffed out the fire and returned to their tents for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 3 – The Cycle Continues**

Tigress yawned as she rose from her mat. Changing her clothes she joined her master in his morning tai-chi rituals. Afterwards she headed to the training ground to practice alone. Master Shifu had given them the weekend off from training as a unit, encouraging them to seek their individual weaknesses and do their best to minimize them. Tigress had the luxury of practicing tai-chi with her master because she no longer got morning wood. She longer received morning wood, because she was tapping a fresh ass every night.

It had been months since Viper and herself had been kidnapped by the Wu sisters and since then Tigress had turned into the Lioness of China. So much so that villagers had taken to calling her the Tigress, though never around the Five. She had managed to keep her sexual life secret and active, a feat nearly unheard of. An advantage she had was that none of her comrades (including Viper) would ever think she a master of the Sexual Arts.

She could go down on a female like nobody's business and despite not being as hung as a rhino, she could last for hours. That alone got her extra sway among the villages surrounding the Jade Palace every time she went out on a midnight excursion. The fact that Su kept coming back was boon in its own right. The clouded leopard would return a few nights a week talking about how they couldn't continue this relationship and how they were sworn enemies. Then she would leave a few hours later leaking Tigress' seed and walking bow-legged.

Not even Viper could tell Tigress what to do. After the pit incident, Tigress had respectfully declined Viper's coaching advice and returned a good portion of her erotica. She no longer needed pictures of sex, she had the real thing.

"Hah!" Tigress yelled as she completed the motion.

The sun's rays were extra hot as the star reached its zenith in the sky. Perhaps with all her fortitude and endurance, it was time to take for the Tigress training elsewhere. Toweling off, Tigress headed back into the palace and ran into Master Crane.

"Hello Tigress." Crane said, flapping to the ground.

"Oh hello Crane and…hello there." Tigress flashed a meaningful eye toward Crane's friend.

"Uh, pardon me. This is my good friend Mei Ling. We went to the same school before Master Shifu brought me here. She just graduated and decided to pay me a visit." Crane explained. "Mei Ling, this is Master Tigress."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Tigress, Crane speaks very highly of you." Mei Ling smiled brightly.

Tigress' heart skipped a beat, those lips, those thighs, even through the wrapping Tigress knew a bountiful bosom when she saw it. And the innocence in her eyes, a virgin! Such a delicious fruit could not go un-plucked in Tigress' presence.

"Would you mind if I joined you two?" Tigress asked monotone as she dabbed at her brow.

"Uh-sure why not? I was just showing her around the palace and stuff. Come on, you'll love the main hall." Crane said, taking off once more.

Having become well versed in the art of seduction, Tigress walked in between the flying crane and the walking mountain cat. She had adjusted her attire slightly over the months, instead of wearing loose baggy pants to hide her erections; she wore tight fitting silken jeans she _liberated_ from a bandit camp. Since she'd gained control over her body, she no longer feared a woody in public so she had no fear of pitching a tent. The pants did however hug her shapely ass quite well, which was the purpose.

Sparing Mei-Ling a quick glance to the rear, Tigress wasn't surprised to discover the cat staring at her firm rear-end. Blushing at being caught, Mei Ling hurried and returned to listening to her long time friend as her went over to each object and gave its history.

"**Sorry Crane, but apparently my ass is more interesting than price works of kung-fu history."** Tigress smirked to herself as Crane flew on.

"Crane help! Po's stuck in the cabinet again!" Monkey cried running out from a side hall.

"Uh- sorry about this but duty calls." Crane laughed nervously. "Can you show her around Tigress? I'll catch up."

Maintaining her always serious façade, Tigress nodded and watched as the pair headed toward the kitchen before turning around to face the girl.

"I'm sure this is all very interesting to you, but I'm going to show you the more interesting side of the Jade Palace, okay?" Tigress said, her voice deadly serious.

Mei Ling opened her mouth to voice an agreement, but Tigress had been steadily loosening her shirt the entire time and now her breasts were almost visible as her shirt barely hung on her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?" Tigress asked as Mei Ling stammered and stared at her chest, her legs grinding against each other through her loose pants nervously.

"Uhhh-y-y-no, nothing at all." Mei Ling flushed.

"Let's go then." Tigress said simply, turning around she led Mei Ling down another hallway.

Her hips swung seductively from side to side as walked. She preferred her dominant gait, but sometimes you had to slow the boat so as not scare away the fish. And Mei Ling was a koi about to take the bait. Leading the girl down a series of hallways, they soon entered a less traveled section of the Jade Palace. Unbeknownst to many, the Jade Palace had a dirty spot on its record. It hadn't always been a place to study kung-fu, hundreds of years prior the emperor of China had his harem of a hundred girls live here and works of erotic art done in their honor.

The harem was long gone of course, but the works of art still remained, too numerous to count and to shameful to be moved out the temple. Instead they remained leaning against the walls in corridors deep within the temple, image of females of all different races. Sometimes they were alone, sometimes the pictures had 2 or even more females in them…100% of the time they were naked.

Tigress bringing Mei-Ling down here served two purposes: 1.) to get her hot and bothered and 2.) to make sure no one would hear them.

"As you can see, these are our more prominent Kung-fu masters." Tigress lied as they passed a picture of mountain mounting a tigress with an ancient strapon like device. "What do you think of the tour so far?"

Mei-Ling snapped out of her revere, her jaw hanging open as she stared at the picture.

"Uhhh-these are kung-fu masters?" She blushed as she refused to meet Tigress' calm gaze.

"Even kung-fu masters need release." Tigress said crossing her arms. "There's even a set of techniques dedicated toward the calming of the body and releasing of tension."

Tigress heard Mei Ling mutter '_I could sure use that right now_' under her breath as she rubbed her legs together.

"Would you like to learn a few of the techniques?" Tigress offered much to Mei Ling's shock.

"I-we-you mean us-like them?" Mei Ling stuttered. "Oh that would be amazing…but I don't it would work out."

Suddenly Mei Ling looked downcast for the first time since Tigress had seen her.

"Why ever not?" Tigress asked, closing the gap in between them quickly. "Crane said you were extremely _limber_." Tigress purred into her ear.

Shivering at the tiger's vicinity, Mei Ling struggled not to look down Tigress' shirt. Now was the time to put on the pressure, Tigress thought, the Tigress was about to rear its head.

"I'm not quite _like_ the girls in that picture." Mei Ling blushed ever deeper, concentrating hard on the floor.

"How so?" Tigress' paw flowed down her back until it came to a stop on Mei Ling's backside.

Mei Ling's body language was fraught with indecision, she obviously wanted some form sexual interaction, but she was also insecure about something. The Tigress had dealt with insecure female before, some thought they were ugly, some were just really shy so she wasn't afraid to pry an oyster open and suck out it goodies.

Reaching around the girl's body, Tigress snaked her hand down the girl's loose trousers and instead of finding a juicy peach, she instead got a handful of pulsing sausage. Crying out in surprise, Tigress yanked her hand back as Mei Ling cried out in pleasure at the touch. '_So that's why she wears loose pants' _Tigress thought, '_she's just like me!_'

Her secret discovered, Mei Ling turned to try and leave before Tigress could humiliate her like the rest of her would be friends. Grabbing the girls shoulder, Tigress forced her around.

"Did you honestly think I cared that you're different from other girls?" Tigress questioned, her dominance creeping into her voice.

"P-please don't tell Crane." Mei Ling stuttered, her erection pitching a tent in her clothes.

"Follow me silly girl." Tigress said simply dragging the mountain cat down the hallway.

After a series of turns they were upon the old bath house, virtually the same as the new one except the walls were lined with the erotic pictures that covered this part of the Jade Palace. Drawing hot water, Tigress had Mei Ling discard her clothes and sit down in the water. Undressing as well, Tigress took no heed at Mei Ling's gasp as she took off her silken pants.

"Y-you're just like me!" Mei Ling said in shock.

"Mmm-In a way. But in another way I'm so much more." Tigress said, wading into the water. "But answer me this, were you staring at my ass earlier?"

Mei Ling nodded an embarrassed yes.

"Were you imagining mating with me? Asserting your dominance and rutting over me?" Tigress continued toward the mountain cat who nodded in agreement.

Now inches away, Tigress seized Mei Ling's cock underwater, causing the girl to jump in pleasure. Obviously the only form of sex she's had is with her own hands. Grinning mentally, Tigress let her dominant face take over as she wrapped her free arm around Mei-Ling's head. Bringing her lips crashing down on top of the mountain cat's and at the same time she began stroking Mei-Ling's length.

At Tigress' mercy, Mei Ling moaned into the feline's mouth as she received an underwater hand job. Tigress' hand skillfully stroked Mei Ling, being careful not to touch the sensitive barbs on the feline's cock, just the shaft and the tip. If she were not the Tigress she might of considered giving Mei Ling the gift of fellatio, but she was and a handjob was as far as she would lower herself.

"Does that feel good Mei Ling?" Tigress asked the redundant question as she pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Your paw feels soooo good! I'm about to-Ahh!"

Unable to finish her sentence, Tigress' paw proved too much for the inexperienced girl and she ended up shooting her load in the water. Shuddering under orgasm, Mei Ling had a hazy smile on her face as Tigress' milked the last strand from her dick. Her role as the pleaser over, Tigress stood up, the water rolling off her proud erection.

"Up now." Two syllables.

That's all Tigress needed to say to get Mei Ling scrambling out the water, her eyes wide in anticipation of the pleasure Tigress was about to send her way. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't anything she'd ever tried before.

"Turn around." Tigress growled.

Whipping around, Mei Ling felt Tigress' paws come up under her arms and paw her breasts. She had hidden her gifts quite well underneath a pair of tight bandages, but Tigress was fully intent on putting them both to use. Tweaking her the dark brown nubs that stood erect against her tan belly, Tigress slid her cock in between Mei Ling's legs.

Thrusting in between the girl's tight thighs, Tigress growled as Mei Ling's moans reached a crescendo. With every thrust the tip of her cock bumped into Mei Ling's twitching erection, giving her pleasure on both her female and male ends of the spectrum. Baring her teeth, Tigress' lightly nipped at the girl's neck, marking her as her mate.

Wincing at the sting, Mei Ling panted heavily as Tigress pulled out of her thighs, her precum leaving them sticky.

"Bend over, hands on the wall." Tigress said, her voice deep and thunderous as if imitating God.

Complying, Mei Ling placed her hands on a picture, looking up she noticed that it contained the same two female from earlier. The Tigress had the strapon this time and it looked like she was far more experienced with it than the mountain cat had ever been judging from her face. Snapped out of her revere once more, Mei Ling yelped as Tigress slapped her ass. The fur on her ass was tan like the fur on her stomach and easily showed the large red handprint.

"Who do you belong to?" Tigress growled.

"Y-you?" Mei Ling said uncertain.

Another stinging blow came down on her other cheek and her cock let a splattering of precum hit the wet floor in excitement.

"YOURS! I belong to you Master Tigress!" Mei Ling cried in pleasure.

She'd never been spanked before, but the excitement of belonging to someone else was too great to resist even if she could resist the Tigress. Bringing down more blows upon Mei Ling's reddening ass cheeks, Tigress stroked herself. She slid her hand down her entire length, gathering a dollop of precum and smearing it back to the base of her bobbing cock. Each stroke her cock would produce more precum in anticipation of what was to come.

Considering herself lubed enough, Tigress stopped pleasing Mei Ling through the form of spanking. Her white ass was a mass of red hand prints overlapping one another and the ground beneath her was almost flooded with her translucent precum. Seizing her by the hips, Tigress prodded her anus with her barbed feline cock.

Not waiting for Mei Ling's questions of '_Will it fit_' Tigress succeeded in pushing the tip of her cock inside. Crying out at the invasive intrusion to her backdoor, Mei Ling steeled herself against the pain, but to her surprise it quickly turned to pleasure. Poor Mei Ling was masochist and she didn't even know it, Tigress however spotted it right away. How she moaned at the strikes to her ass, how she shivered in pleasure as Tigress marked her neck; the signs were everywhere and now the signs were about to get a whole lot clearer.

Pushing deeper, Tigress growled as Mei Ling's rectum fought to repel the invader, but the Tigress would not be denied. Fighting harder, Tigress pulled out and thrusted in once more, reaching even deeper than before. On the receiving end, Mei Ling still had one hand braced against the wall, but the other was jack hammering on her wildly pulsating member. Rearing back, Tigress deeper still, her hips moving like a machine's in their motions and strength.

Roaring, Tigress slammed her balls against Mei Ling's own as she fully submerged her cock into the girl's ass. From there she became wilder still, pumping with strength only gained from years of dedication to being as physically fit as possible. Each thrust sent shivered of pleasures up the mountain's body to her brain, her eyes rolling back in her head as her tongue lolled out.

"Your dick is the bessstttt massstteeerrr!" Mei Ling cried, tears of ecstasy in her eyes.

Climaxing, Mei Ling jerked her load onto the precum covered floor, strand after strand of opaque white fluids painting the tiles. In response her ass clenched tighter than anything Tigress had ever felt before. Roaring, Tigress emptied her heavy sack into Mei Ling's rectum, bent over the girl and eyes screwed tight at the effort. Her ass finally releasing Tigress' member, the orange haired kung-fu master pulled free of the cock trap, her cock limp at the exertions.

Her ass clenching up in an effort to retain Tigress' load, Mei Ling sank to her knees, still jerking her empty cock, a look of ecstasy plastered permanently across her face. Picking Mei Ling up bridal style, Tigress dropped the girl into the water which snapped her out of her sex haze.

"Huh-who-what?!" Mei Ling sputtered as she sat up.

Entering the water after the woman, Tigress let the tension flow from her body as Mei Ling cuddled up beside her, wrapping her hands around the black-stripped cat's waist. Mei Ling was a good lay, that was for sure and she had stamina as a kung-fu student.

"Say Mei Ling, would you like to learn the way of _the Tigress_?" Tigress asked smiling down at the girl. "If you want I will teach you my cub."

"I would like that master." Mei Ling said, her erection grinding against the Tigress' side.

Lots of potential indeed.

**My official record for a commission is now 22 hours! When I'm stuck at my father's house with no access to the internet or cable, I have no choice but to work on my stories now do I? I could play with my brothers and sisters, but what kind of loser do I look like? Well that's about it, if you haven't read the thing at the top then here it is again. Oh and this story was commissioned by Le Saint.**

**Attention! Just a little announcement before you read the chapter. When sending a commission/request/suggestion whatever, I want you to take some things into account. I want:**

**1.) The characters involved (if O.C. then descriptions)**

**2.) Who are the futa(s) or herm(s)**

**3.) At least some remnants or traces of a plot**

**4.) The four sizes (hips, butt, breasts, dick)**

**5.) Understanding that commissions are now closed and that I have no obligation or time table to do your story at all.**

**With this in mind, please don't spam my inbox with pairings over and over again. Thank You.**

**I will not be starting my next commission until the 20****th**** so now is the time for **_**suggestions**_**. The key word being suggestions which means I don't have to do shit if I don't want to. Then again I don't have to do shit either way :P. Well it's 12:12 at night so I should hit the sack…NAHHH! I'm gonna look through the massive amounts of porn pictures on my computer.**

**Hobey Ho, Lets Go!**


	18. We're Getting Close

**Update**

**A new poll is up on my profile page so you all should check it out and vote on it. Rest assured this does concern you if you like to read my stories and if you want an input on what you read, you'll vote right away.**

**With that said I want thank every one of you all once more for all the success you've allowed me to reach. Every single day I average 1,500 views on my stories which is freaking amazing! So amazing in fact I'm doing a special 2,000 view story (once I reach the mark) on my…significant other, the Futanari Queen who likes to go by '**_**The Empress'**_**. My profile pic is what she looks like fyi.**

**Despite her being such a problematic individual I want you all to get to know her in all of my stories. So with that said; Hobey Ho, Lets Go!**


	19. Family Bonds Chp 2

**Family Bonds Chp. 2**

All rights reserved

The hot summer night was all but consuming the village of Konohagakure. The entire day the children had remained inside, too hot to venture into the sun's rays let alone attempt to play in them. However as night descended upon the village some of the more daring villagers braved the warm embrace of the night in search of a good drink, a good time or both. The red light district of Konoha was attracting a decent amount of traffic alone, the call-girls hawking their wares to the average passerby.

The hooded figure wasn't here for any of that however. Her clacking on the ground with distinction, she sliced through the night like huntress in hot pursuit of her prey. Her destination already in mind, she quickly ducked into a narrow alleyway with only one flickering light to illuminate it. Widening a bit further in, she was presented with a dumpster and a homeless woman surrounded by empty alcoholic bottles.

"No sack shall leave empty." The hooded woman intoned wisely.

Cracking up her head, the old woman eyed the cloaked figure up and down before rapping three times on the brick with her knuckles. Right away the wall slid open and the sound of steady beat quickly reached into the alleyway. Stepping down the steps, the cloaked woman felt the wall slide shut behind her. Dropping her hood, Mebuki released a sigh of relief, good thing the club hadn't changed that much. The last time she was here, which was years ago, there used to a smoking bouncer standing outside, not homeless woman. Good thing the password still hadn't changed or she would've been SOL.

Walking down the spiral staircase, Mebuki entered the club she'd spent most of her teenager and early twenties partying in. A club catering especially to the mixed sex and only available by word of mouth; the _Renegade_. As to be expected from the club on a Saturday night it was packed out with both girls and clients dancing, chatting, drinking and heading down to the rooms below so they could spend their money on a girl of their choice in private.

Throwing her cloak to the side, Mebuki revealed her tight orange dress that she hadn't worn in years. It hugged her body and went all the way down to her knees, with little cuts on the side for sensuality. Skirting the rather active dance floor, Mebuki calmly walked up the steps to the 2nd floor. She had all but memorized the path; it was muscle memory with the amount of times she'd walked it. 24 steps forward, make the right, 3rd booth on the left.

Before she could make the right however, Mebuki ran into the owner of the club and her long standing friend Keshena.

"Mebuki is that you?" The short red headed woman said looking up in shock. "Kami, I have seen you in years!"

"Nice to see you're still kicking Keshena." Mebuki.

The 4'2 woman was dressed in simple black jeans and a shirt; however with her height and her young face you would've assumed she was an academy student despite her being 45. A fact that had gotten many a client hurt when they tried to escort her out the club.

"Well what brings you back to _Renegade_?" She asked taking a drag from her pipe.

"Just gotta talk with an old friend about some personal business." Mebuki said.

"An old friend-you don't mean she's here too?! Oh wow, are you holding a reunion or something?" Keshena laughed. "I'll tell you we got some new B-Breakers, but you girls were always our main attraction, you girls had real class! Always put on a helluva show."

B-Breaker, short for Bitch Breaker, the club's main event. Once a month the club would find a female and offer her a large sum of money to come to the club. Once there, it was up to the B-Breakers to turn the girl out in any why they could think off. Whether it be fetish oriented or simply a three-on-one fuck fest, Mebuki and her girlfriends had did it all. She'd remember one time they'd taken this sweet 19 year old and shoved all their cocks into her pussy at once, drove the crowd wild each time.

There was her, _the Amazon._

There was Tsume, _the pit-bull._

And there was Kushina, _the sledge hammer._

Together they'd been the best B-Breakers the club had ever had, up until the Kyuubi attacked and Kushina died. After that Mebuki had gotten pregnant and decided her B-Breaking days were over.

"Hey Mebuki have you ever considered coming back for a little B-Breaking every now and then?" Keshena asked taking another puff.

Mebuki laughed. "Those days are long gone now, you know that.."

"You may think so, but if you did at least one show for old time's sake I'm sure the club would love you." Keshena eyed Mebuki seriously.

" I'll even pay you for all your effort." Keshena said blowing smoke rings. "You know I'm good for it."

"A tempting offer but let me talk to Tsume about it first." Mebuki excused herself and continued on to the booth she'd frequent almost every night.

Ducking in the large booth, Mebuki slid down onto the red leather seat in her usual spot across from the Inuzuka clan head. Tsume was already on her 6th shot of sake and showed no signs of stopping. She had gone with simple black biker jeans, her shinobi ninja boots, a camouflage shirt and a sleeveless black vest. As usual her hair was spiky and wild, hanging down her neck and her forehead.

"Afternoon Tsume." Mebuki said grabbing the sake bottle and pouring herself some.

Any regular mortal would've lost their hand and then their life for touching the woman's drink, but Mebuki knew she was the exception. This didn't stop Tsume from growling and snatching her bottle back.

"Long time no see Mebuki, you wanted to talk so talk." Tsume took a swig straight from the bottle. "As you can see I'm doing my best to get drunk before I go home."

"Alright then, I'll get straight to it. You have a problem and I have a problem. You can't solve your problem alone and I can't solve my problem alone. However I can solve your problem and you can solve my problem, do you understand where I'm going with this?" Mebuki said casually sipping at her drink.

"I wasn't aware that I had a problem that needed solving." Tsume growled taking another swig. "Now if that's all, I'll be heading downstairs to purchase a few ladies for my pleasure."

Rising out her seat, Tsume slid the near empty bottle across the table and into Mebuki's smiling hands.

"Hana." Mebuki said simply.

Tsume froze in her tracks, halfway ducked out the opening. She slowly closed the curtain and returned to her seat, her face a mask of distaste.

"Who told you?" Tsume asked, the growl present but distant in her voice.

"Hana came to the hospital and asked Sakura how much it would cost to get her tubes tied." Mebuki polished off the last bit of sake, enjoying the burning feeling down her throat.

"That bitch." Tsume growled deeply, slamming her fist on the table. "Does she care nothing for our clan?"

"And here's my problem. Sakura's fallen in love with me and if she loves me and uses a anti-pregnancy jutsu every morning after then I won't be getting grandchildren anytime soon." Mebuki said. "So the proposition is this, I'll convince Hana that having children is the best way go and you'll show Sakura how an Inuzuka can change your perspective on things."

"So you'll knock up Hana while I'll make your daughter carry my pups?" Tsume asked.

"That's the plan; it's a win-win. We both get the grandchildren we want and what better fathers than each other?" Mebuki said, accepting another sake bottle from a scantily clad worker.

Tsume sat back and mulled over the idea as Mebuki explained the plan in further detail. By the time they'd finished off their 3rd bottle of sake Tsume was thoroughly convinced that this was only path to take.

"So here's a toast, to our grandchildren!" Mebuki slurred, deep in her cup.

"To-mah *hick* Grandpups!" Tsume laughed raising her own bottle high.

With the clinking of bottles, they stumbled out of the club, their plans made. Soon Sakura and Hana would be switching mothers for a day and it was going to be rather entertaining.

(Daughter-Swap)

Sakura cringed as she forced herself to roll out of bed, the sun's hot rays being diluted but not stopped by the her curtains. Her morning wood pitched a proud tent in her pajama bottoms as she trudged down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Good morning mother!" Sakura yawned as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Mother?"

Without fail her mother could be found in the kitchen every Sunday morning cooking waffles and eggs. This wasn't just a routine she'd developed, this was something she'd dedicated herself to doing for over 10 years! One does not simply walk into the kitchen and decide to abandon ten years of effort without warning. Having fully expected to have a mother to fuck and food to eat while she did so; Sakura was left with a boner, an empty stomach and a frown drawn across her face.

"Well what the heck am I gonna do now?" She grumbled, shuffling around to the kitchen.

She was really in no mood to fix her own food, she wanted be fed, she wanted to be lazy! *Ding-Dong* That was the door bell, something she would have to get herself because her mother wasn't here.

"Ugghhh!" Sakura groaned as she shifted her dick so it was parallel to her leg and therefore less noticeable. "What a pain."

Opening the door, Sakura cried out as she blinded by the sun's rays. Pushing her way inside, Tsume disregarded the temporarily blinded Haruno as she observed the inside of the house. Deciding she was hungry, Tsume pushed past Sakura and entered the kitchen.

"Hey-what are you doing?" Sakura said angrily rubbing her eyes as she stumbled after the intruder.

"I'm a friend of your mother." Tsume offered her cover story, non-enthusiastically.

Sure Mebuki had discouraged flat out rape, but that doesn't mean she'd get on her knees and lick the brat's nuts like some kind of bitch. Ignoring Sakura's complaints, Tsume rooted through the fridge until she came upon some left over sausage links. Taking them out and throwing them on a pan, Tsume rounded on Sakura.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tsume roared, knocking Sakura on her with just her voice alone.

Shocked, Sakura could only sit on the floor wide-eyed as Tsume proceeded to cook the links. No one had ever spoken to her like that before in her entire life, not her mother, not Sasuke and certainly not Naruto. She couldn't begin to describe the paralyzing feeling running through her body as Tsume heaped the links onto a plate and walked over Sakura and into the living room.

"So this is where The Amazon lives huh?" Tsume snorted as flopped onto the couch, kicking her dirty boots up.

Watching as the unkempt woman scoffed down the links like an animal, Sakura could only watch, half hidden by the door frame. Her mother hated food in the living-room and if she could see the mess the woman was making on her white sofa her head would implode. Spotting Sakura's disapproving gaze, Sakura had to duck as an empty plate smashed into the wall in above her head sending shards of ceramic glass everywhere.

"You got something you wanna fucking say?!" Tsume yelled hopping off the couch and approaching the crouched Sakura.

Sakura frantically shook her head no, she didn't want to admit to herself but everything about Tsume scared her to the bone. Her stature, her hair, her attitude, her vocabulary, her clothes, everything! It was like someone had taken what her mother had trained her to be opposite of and imposed it into her Sunday morning. And through all this, at the very fabric of Sakura's being she…she enjoyed it. Tsume good see it even through all her layers of training and experience, the desire to dominated utterly and she was gonna bring it out.

"Up!" Tsume growled, yanking Sakura by the back of her head. "Crawl."

Her hair being pulled, Sakura was forced to crawl on all fours back into the livingroom. Sitting down on the sofa, Tsume yanked the pink-haired girl upright and reached into her vest. Producing a black, spike studded collar, Tsume snapped it around Sakura's neck.

"Until I say otherwise this is your place, at my feet at all times." Tsume explained through bared teeth. "Your mother has entrusted your care to me so I'm telling you right now. I am your _Alpha_, my word is law and whatever I say needs to be down as fast as you can move your scrawny little ass. Understand?"

"Oh Kami…" Sakura breathed as Tsume glared down at her, the woman's hot breath rolling her like a wave.

"I am Kami so you might as well say oh Alpha." Tsume jerked the chain attached to the collar, constricting the leather.

"Alpha, Alpha!" Sakura choked.

She plucked frantically at the leather as it dug into her neck, her eyes bulging. Releasing her grip slightly, Tsume allowed Sakura to collapse to all fours hacking. She could be taught, maybe then Tsume would consider giving the brat the honor of bearing her pups, until then she would have to be trained…just like a pup.

"Dogs don't wear clothes either!" Tsume said, producing a kunai.

Grabbing the scruff of Sakura's pajamas, Tsume cut off Sakura's shirt and then her bottom with slices that shaved the very hair off Sakura's skin. Anything deeper and she would've been squirting blood, but Tsume was too experienced for that. With Sakura fully naked and on her knees before her, Tsume growled deeply as Sakura tried to cover herself up in front of the woman. Flinching, she gently lowered her arms to the side, flushing red as Tsume looked her naked body over like a piece of meat.

Despite the situation, Sakura felt Tsume's eyes on her and her body couldn't help but become excited. Despite her best efforts to think about old ladies her cock slowly rose upwards from between her legs, a single tear of precum dripping onto the floor.

"So my bitch is horny huh?" Tsume laughed nudging Sakura's light pink erection roughly with her boot.

"Yes!" Sakura cried out at the sensation, doubling over.

"Go ahead and beat your meat then, dogs don't care who sees their dicks." Tsume laughed, leaning forward off the couch while resting her forearms on her legs.

"I can't, not while you look! It's too embarrassing!" Sakura all but threw herself to the floor as Tsume roared to her feet.

"A dog doesn't get embarrassed; now do as your Alpha commands!" Tsume yelled, kicking Sakura's ass and sending her sprawling to the floor.

Scared and excited out of all reasonable thought, Sakura rolled over, fearing her Alpha's boot. Flat on her back, Sakura held up both her hands, a sign of her compliance. Once she was sure the glowering Tsume wasn't going to kick her again, Sakura grabbed her now wildly twitching cock and began hesitantly stroking it. Utter humiliation rolled through Sakura's body as she was forced to pleasure herself as Tsume watched with a cruel smile playing upon her lips. No longer able to withstand Tsume's approving gaze, Sakura turned her blushing face to the side as she continued.

"Look the fuck at me!" Sakura's head snapped back onto Tsume like she's been slapped, her cock even released a spurt of precum onto the floor.

Despite everything, Sakura found her body quickly becoming aroused at the abuse and degradation. She'd never been treated in such a way before so she had no idea where it was coming from, this warm feeling nestling in her stomach despite her situation. Did she actually enjoy being dominated? The thought was enough to quicken her pace at any rate, her hand sliding up and down her precum slicked shaft. Feeling her orgasm approaching, Sakura cried out in pain/pleasure as Tsume kicked away her hands.

"Only humans use their hands to cum, dogs hump." Tsume smiled. "Go ahead; you have your Alpha's permission to hump her leg like the dog you are."

Her balls aching for their sweet release, Sakura quickly rolled back up to her knees but froze as she stared at Tsume's bare leg. Could she really bring herself that low? So animal like that she'd hump herself to an orgasm on another person? A painful twinge from her bright red cock said yes, but her mind said no. Seeing her bitch's indecision, Tsume withdrew her leg.

"I guess my bitch doesn't need to cum then." Tsume growled, sending Sakura over the edge.

Crawling forward, Sakura seized the top of Tsume's leg and began grinding her hips against her shockingly smooth calves. Her sensitive cock rubbing against the soft flesh of her Alpha was enough to send her over the edge. Her tongue hanging out her mouth and her eyes rolled back, Sakura yelled as she spurted her load onto Tsume's leg. Falling back on her ass, Sakura breathed heavily after such an intense and degrading orgasm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsume snapped, Sakura's half-lidded eyes looking upwards. "My leg isn't gonna clean its fucking self off."

Snapping to it, Sakura closed her eyes as she tongued off her own semen from Tsume's leg. In all actuality the feeling wasn't so bad, at least she shaved her legs and judging by the smell she washed regularly as well. Opening her eyes, Sakura realized that she had cleaned off her cum a while ago and was still licking Tsume's leg. Hastily withdrawing, Sakura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her face red.

"Looks like my bitch has a pretty good tongue on her after all." Tsume smirked at Sakura's blush.

Not even waiting for Sakura's meaningless reply, Tsume turned and yanked on the chain driving Sakura forward. Yelping Sakura crawled after her Alpha as she explored the house from bottom to top. As Tsume used the bathroom, the chain running underneath the door, Sakura contemplated her chances of escape. However the longer she stayed on her hands and knees, the last she desired to make a break for it. After all what she do after running outside naked even if she managed to escape the hunter kunoichi? The best course of action was to wait for her mother…right?

Her train of thought was interrupted as the toilet flushed and the sink turned on. Exiting the bathroom, Tsume didn't even acknowledge Sakura's presence as she walked by, leash in hand. As the day dragged on Tsume made the house more to her liking by generally making a mess by rifling through things and then throwing it to the floor. As lunch time rolled around, Sakura's hands and knees were beyond sore from crawling everywhere after her master. She didn't dare ask to stand for fear of her Alpha's vicious response.

Opening up a window, Tsume shed her shirt and exposed her perk full breasts to the air as she left her vest on. Sitting on the couch, Tsume flicked on the T.V.

"Go make me some fucking lunch." Tsume said without a growl in her voice for once.

Tossing Sakura her own leashed, Tsume paid the pink-haired girl no further attention. She could do this because she knew Sakura wouldn't run away, she had already trained her too well and both of them knew this. That didn't Sakura liked it. Glaring at the arrogant Tsume, Sakura headed into the kitchen to look for something to cook. Her hand in the culinary arts wasn't as nearly as skilled as her mother's, despite Mebuki constantly telling her that she would need to learn to cook for her husband one day.

Grabbing some random meat-like leftovers and warming them in the microwave, Sakura breathed deeply before entering the livingroom once more. Slightly surprised at Sakura's speed, Tsume eyes narrowed on randomly food assorted plate. Sakura instantly knew she had made a mistake, but it was too late now.

"WHATHAFUCK IS THIS SHIT!" Tsume yelled, back handing the plate and sending food everywhere. "I asked for fucking food not goddamn dog shit!"

Crying out, Sakura pressed herself against the wall as Tsume advanced on her, hand reared in preparation to bitch-smack Sakura.

"Alpha please!" Sakura cried throwing up her hands in fear.

This reflex alone saved her from getting smacked to the floor as she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for pain. Staggering in her steps, Tsume froze inches from Sakura, her hand still raised. Lowering the clawed weapon, Tsume breathed onto Sakura's face.

"You better go in there and cook me some fucking food." Tsume said, her voice not above a whisper but carrying all the weight of a roar. "Do you understand me?"

Nodding like a bobble-head, Sakura stumbled away from the Inuzuka who plopped herself back down on the couch and proceeded to clean her finger nails with a kunai. Hours quickly passed as Tsume listened to the inexperienced Sakura labor away in the kitchen. Tsume really wasn't that hungry, but that was beside the point. She was the Alpha; therefore she got what she wanted. As the day rolled on and the sun quickly set, Sakura eventually exited the kitchen as it approached dinner time.

"A-Alpha." She fidjeted, keeping an arm's distance away from Tsume as she held the out-stretched tray.

Her hands shook for the effort, making Tsume wince slightly to herself. Her own father had been abusive, it was one of the main reasons she raised her kids to be strong and independent. Seeing Sakura naked with a leash around her neck, reminded Tsume of her drunkard of a father. She had no desire to be anything like that man, so maybe it was time to add the carrot portion to the carrot and stick technique.

"Sit." Tsume growled.

Clearly not wanting to get within striking range, Sakura hesitated from a second before slowly approaching and sitting down and leaving a gap between her and Tsume. Gently grabbing the tray so as not to startle, the jack-rabbit of a girl, Tsume inhaled the aroma of a freshly cooked stake. Judging from all the smoke earlier, Sakura had burned through Mebuki's supply of meat before finally creating something acceptable.

Stabbing the whole thing with a fork, Tsume tore a chunk off and chewed roughly. A bit over-seasoned, but that was over-lookable. It was also extremely well down, but Tsume wasn't too fussy about her meat. Swallowing, Tsume enjoyed the feeling of the meat sliding down her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, Tsume could see Sakura awaiting her judgment, one arm braced on the arm of the couch ready to run from her wrath if need be.

"Good." Tsume said finally and Sakura released an audible sigh of relief as she sit slouched into the couch.

Remembering who she was sitting next to, Sakura slid down onto the floor on her knees.

"Sit on the couch." Tsume said, appreciating the gesture.

A bit confused, Sakura stood once more and sat down beside Tsume.

"Taste." Tsume said as she tore a smaller piece of with her teeth and held it out to Sakura.

Wary of what Tsume was planning, Sakura opened her mouth and let Tsume plop the piece of meat into her mouth. Suddenly realizing how hungry she was, Sakura chewed energetically on her own creation. Smiling at the face Sakura was making, Tsume couldn't help but release a bubble of the laughter. The laughter infecting Sakura, soon both the females were laughing their hearts out.

Through her laughter, Tsume realized two things1.) Sakura had amazing looking lips and 2.) her body didn't look that bad. Leaning in, Tsume captured Sakura's lips with an aggressive kiss, one hand wrapped around Sakura's waist. Surprised, Sakura returned the kiss in full force, her hands running through Tsume's wild hair. Falling back onto the couch, Sakura breathed out slowly as Tsume let up for air.

Eyeing each other apprehensively, Tsume stood and turned off the T.V. Following suit, Sakura followed the Inuzuka up the stairs, deeming it an appropriate time to stand upright. Her erection slapping against her smooth stomach with each step, Sakura soon found herself in her mother's room. Seizing Sakura by the shoulders, Tsume threw the laughing Haruno onto the bed where they resumed their heated session.

Tsume's hands explored Sakura's body to the fullest. They weren't gentle, but Sakura wouldn't have expected it any other way. Finding Sakura's chest, Tsume roughly tweaked the girl's nipples, sending a spike of pleasure through the girl in the form of a moan. Down below, Sakura's erection rubbed against Tsume's shorts and even through the cargo shorts she could feel Tsume very _big_ package. Pulling up once more, Tsume allowed Sakura to undo her zipper, a knowing smile playing across her lips. Sakura had no idea what she was in for.

Freeing Tsume's zipper, Sakura's face went through a series of emotions. First complete and utter shock, then fear, then envy, then arousal and then landing on shocked once more. Tsume wasn't your run of the mill, hyper futa milf. Due to her clan's strong connection and dog like traits, Sakura shouldn't have been that surprised when she saw Tsume's foot long fat canine prick. The entire shaft was bright red and the tip was angular as if it was specifically designed for slamming resisting cunts. At the base of the shaft was a pair of fist size knots that were bulging with veins. At the very bottom were a pair of orange sized nuts heavy with cum.

In comparison to her Alpha's massive member, Sakura felt like she might as well be fully female. Her Alpha was nothing like her mother, there wouldn't be any taking turns on giving and receiving, Tsume didn't do receiving. Which meant Sakura was going to be on the bottom, and with Tsume's heavy nuts sliding on top of hers Sakura knew she was going to be on the bottom for quite a while.

"T-there's no way that thing will fit, it's almost as thick as my arm!" Sakura cried feeling second thoughts.

"All it needs is a little push is all!" Tsume laughed. "Now if we're gonna do this, we gotta do it right!"

Grabbing Sakura's side, Tsume flipped her over so she bent over the bed. Of course she was gonna do it doggystyle, it was the Inuzuka favorite! Her teeth bared in a grin, Tsume grinded her canine dick against Sakura's ass a few times in preparation. Sakura was busy praying that she didn't die tonight, when in Tsume's opinion she should be loosening herself up. Using her hand, Tsume gathered her ample dripping precum and slathered her fuck-meat with it, it was all the lube Sakura was gonna get.

Her stance wide, Tsume got a firm hold of Sakura's ass and positioned herself at the entrance to her pussy. Sucking in a deep breath, Tsume roared as she slammed her cock as far in as possible into Sakura's pussy. Screaming, Sakura clenched at the sheets at the deep penetration of her pussy. Nothing she'd down with her mother could have prepared her for this. Her mother's cock was long and not so thick, but Tsume's was the exact opposite, preferring to fill her pussy instead of fuck her womb. It also didn't help that Tsume was an absolutely animal!

Even as Sakura's pussy began to adjust to the large intruder, she was already pulling out and slamming it back home once more. Quickly finding her break-neck tempo, Tsume cursed loudly as she taken back to her B-Breaker days. It was just like riding a bike, the trick was to not give the female any time to rest, to keep pounding her pussy until the bitch broke!

Just like early, the pain slowly began to switch over to pleasure as Tsume's heavy balls slapped against Sakura's slightly smaller ones with loud wet smacks because of the sweat rolling down each one.

"Fuck-Fuck! Alpha slow down you're gonna break me in HAAAALLLLFFFF!" Sakura screamed as she came onto the floor, her dick twitching wildly and sending her cum everywhere.

Not far behind, Tsume howled like a wolf as she deposited her first monster load. Sakura's stomach bulging obscenely at the quantity of Inuzuka cum that was being dumped into her stomach, the girl blacked momentarily from the sensation. Growling lowly, Tsume reach forward and yanked the collar off of Sakura's neck entirely.

"Alpha, my collar!" Sakura yelled, attempting to stand but only succeeding in spilling Tsume's thick cum all over the floor.

"Only bitches need collars. You're my mate." Tsume said assuaging Sakura's fears.

"You're not going to leave me?" Sakura asked, her eyes filled with tears of relief.

She couldn't imagine a life without Tsume there to dominant her, to curse at her, to humiliate her, to be her Alpha.

"I will if you keep wasting my cum!" Tsume growled, smiling. "Now be a good pup-breeder and take my seed!"

Plunging back in once more, Tsume leaned into the thrusts, sacrificing her breakneck pace for more penetration. With every thrust more of her first load splattered onto the floor, creating a gradually spreading puddle around their feet. Bending over Sakura, Tsume braced on hand on the side of her face, pushing her down into the mattress.

"Uh-Uh! I'm gonna fill you with my seed!" Tsume grunted Sakura's pleas to slow down now non-existence. "You're gonna carry my pups!"

The image of Sakura swollen with her kicking children only served to increase Tsume's sexual energy even more. Bending over Sakura, Tsume growled as she pumped an endless amount of semen deep into Sakura's stretched cunt. Moaning in a state of ahe-gao, Sakura's tongue lolled out her mouth as she came onto the floor once more. Her thick spurts of semen slowing down and then stopping, Tsume allowed her cum to roll around in Sakura's stretched stomach as her fat dick stopped any leakage.

Finally pulling out, Tsume marveled at how much cum Sakura held in her vagina; usually females would be coughing up her seed by now. Perhaps this girl was a good mate after all.

"More please Alpha, give me more of your hot seed!" Sakura said from the mattress. "Impregnate me with your pups!"

"Won't your mother disapprove?" Tsume smiled.

"Fuck my mother! You're all that matters Alpha!" Sakura panted, holding up her ass as sweat rolled down each cheek.

Her pussy was all but destroyed for the time being and she would need to seek medical attention for sure afterwards, but Tsume still had on load left in her and a few techniques left up her sleeve.

"Since you like my dog-dick so much then you'll taking my knot!" Tsume yelled, plunging back in for the final time.

Pushing through Sakura's loosened pussy; Tsume licked her middle finger and smiled as she shoved it into Sakura's asshole. Screaming at her prostate suddenly being stimulated, Sakura's pussy instantly tightened up around Tsume's pulsing red dick. Moaning like a whore in heat as Tsume continued to push ever deeper, Sakura soon felt the swollen 8 inch thick knot pressing against her pussy. If Tsume somehow managed to get it in, it would be the equivalent of Sakura taking another (albeit smaller) dick into her pussy width wise.

Yelling at the pressure at which Sakura was squeezing her girthy dick, Tsume grabbed both of Sakura's arms and yanked them backwards. With a wet pop, her knot slid into Sakura's messy cunt, the bulge visible as her pussy distended as if someone had placed a ball in it. Grunting with exertion, Tsume began fucking Sakura with short sharp thrusts as her knot didn't allow for much thrusting.

Yanking back on Sakura's arms each time, Tsume wouldn't be surprised if Sakura had already passed out. The pain on her arms would have been high, but she moaned and grunted alongside Tsume with each jerk of her hips. Yanking Sakura's entire body upwards, Tsume yelled as she wrapped her arms around her mate. She could feel her cock bulging against Sakura's stomach and her knot pushing against the skin towards the entrance to her pussy. Releasing a short series of stuttered grunts, Tsume emptied the last bit of her cum into Sakura's stomach, the girl finally going slack in her arms.

Breathing heavily, Tsume cursed her age mentally. When she was in her late teens to early twenties she would go all through the night without stopping or giving the female a break. Hence the name _the pit-bull _because of the fact that once she grabbed hold of a pussy it was neigh impossible getting her to let go until she'd destroyed it in every meaning of the word. She'd left more pussies gaping after knotting the female than she could count…not that she'd tried.

With a monumental effort, Tsume pulled her knot free and the rest of her cock slid out easily. Cum chasing her deflating dog-prick, Tsume tossed Sakura into the lake of cum on the floor. Taking a shower, Tsume hopped in bed and quickly fell asleep, no point in getting the bed sticky now was there?

Waking up, Tsume groaned as she tried to remember where she was. Her memories rushing back to her, Tsume smiled as she kicked one leg out the bed and then the other. Despite last night's events, her cock still managed to produce some chub that tented the sheets. Expecting to find an unconscious Sakura, Tsume raised an eyebrow at the clean floor.

Had she run off? If so why clean the floor?

Trudging down the steps, while wearing just her vest, Tsume rounded into the kitchen and found her mate cooking bacon on the stove.

"G'morning Alpha!" Sakura smiled. "Sleep well?"

Tsume grunted as she sat down at the small table, flipping open the newspaper. With a shuffle and a clunk, Tsume lowered the paper and then threw it aside. On the table was plate of eggs, bacon, sausages and more bacon and right behind that plate was Sakura spreading her healed pussy lips as she sat spread legged on the table.

"I fixed breakfast, or if you want you can skip straight to the dessert." Sakura smiled.

"I'll think I'll take both at the same time!" Tsume smiled as her cock thumped heavily against the bottom of the table.

"Wasn't a doubt in your mate's mind." Sakura smiled in earnest.

Rising from her chair and grabbing Sakura's legs, Tsume couldn't help but think how Hana was doing.

**I was previously rolling Chapter 3 and 2 into one long chapter, but since I haven't gotten around to writing 3 yet here is chapter two. As you know if you've checked my profile, my laptop is down with a virius which greatly reduces my ability to write. Nonetheless, I am working on a Viewer Special for all the views I received when I posted that Update. I think you all will like the concept a lot. Well I really don't have much else to say.**

**Hobey Ho, Lets Go.**


	20. Futa Kombat - 1

**VIEWER SPECIAL!**

In honor of my viewers, I'd like to bring you FUTA KOMBAT! This is a special for the record breaking 4.75 thousand views I received when I posted that update. How this works, I have ten characters from Naruto and Bleach and each has a number beside their name. 1-10 for Bleach and 1-10 for Naruto. I'll ask one of my family members to pick 2 numbers 1-10 and then I'll write the combat between those two characters.

The winner of course, gets _special_ privileges over the loser and is allowed to stay in the tournament. The loser is kicked out the tournament until the very end. Once there is one winner from each show, I'll have them fight one another for the finale and then I'll do something awesome at the very end.

This will be a chapter by chapter thing so a total of ten chapters for the tournament, an eleventh for the final battle and a twelfth for the surprise.

So without further ado prepare yourselves for…FUTA KOMBAT!

**Round 1**

**Tier Harribel vs. NellieltuOdelschwanck**

The sands of Las Noches stirred eagerly in anticipation. In the countless millennia since its mysterious construction, the sands had seen thousands of lives spilled across the fortress. Some massacres, some fierce battles of epic proportions and some of suicide. However the air this time promised a battle of such magnitude that the fortress would be rocked to it very foundations. Despite the lack of wind, the grains of white sand rolled over one another, vibrating as spiritual energy saturated the arena.

After Aizen's defeat, the castle had endured a period of unbearable, bittersweet serenity before conflict reared it beautiful head among the white sands once more. Like many of the other conflicts, this one was about who would control the castle. After being healed and returning with her fraccion, Harribel was content to sit and contemplate her existence for bit. Not desiring another Aizen, she eventually declared herself ruler of Las Noches for the benefit of the Hollows left there.

Nelliel, who also didn't desire another Aizen and didn't trust Harribel to rule the fortress justly decided that she herself was what Las Noches and HuceoMundo needed as a ruler. Since then there were a few heated debates between the usually level headed women before they both realized neither was going to budge. Deciding to settle things like Hollow, they arranged a battle between the two of them, the winner taking the title of Ruler of Las Noches.

Harribel arrived in a burst of speed, scattering sand in a 360 degree radius around her feet. She was dressed in her traditional Espada attire, simply for lack of other clothes. She considered exchanging clothes with Mila-Rose, but the Amazon's clothing seemed to be a bit too small for her generous assets. Folding her arms, she closed her eyes and stretched her senses for her rival. She didn't have to look far; Nelliel arrived a few seconds afterwards, slamming into the sand with brutal grace befitting of a raging Queen.

"You don't have to do this Harribel." Nelliel said calmly. She wore her old Espada uniform, its regal appearance combined with her long bluish-green hair gave the woman the appearance of royalty personified.

Orihime was more than willing to help Ichigo's friend and her powers had returned Nelliel's mask and body back to its original state.

"I bet you would love for me lie down and cede the throne to you wouldn't you Trecera-who-was?" Harribel said the venom evident in her voice.

"Had your fraccion been in danger, would you not sacrifice your position for them?" Nelliel shot back, folding her arms underneath her breasts just like the dark-skinned Espada.

Harribel had no response for the question, so she instead fixed the green haired woman with her icy glare. Her greens eyes burned into Nelliel who returned the icy stare with her hazel orbs. A wave of energy rippled in between the two, their spiritual energy probing each other and causing the sand to roll in excitement.

The battle was at hand.

In an unhurried movement, Nelliel slowly moved her right hand onto the hilt of her blade and drew it slowly from the sheath. She gave a cursory inspection of the light green hilt before holding the out to her right, parallel to her shoulder. Following suit, Harribel reached behind herself with her right hand and hooked her Zanpakuto's guard with her middle finger. Drawing the blade, she flipped it around and into her hand before copying Nelliel's movement.

The sand swirled around them, a tornado of a 10 yard diameter in the making underneath the dome of the fortress. The two 3rd most powerful Espada faced each other and steeled themselves. Whoever won would be the Queen of Las Noches.

**FIGHT!**

Harribel knew better than to move first, her green haired predecessor was the fastest living Espada second only to Ulquiorra. Maintaining her wide stance she felt Nelliel reappear behind her, the tell-tale signs of an Espada'ssonido. Swinging her sword back, Harribel blocked the strike on her back without turning her head around. Rolling forward, Harribel swung her body around and parried a consecutive downward slash from Nelliel.

Tier eyes studied the Espada closely, looking for a weakness, a chink in the Espada's mental hierro. Nelliel was well aware of her opponents strategic skills however and kept her movements calm and tight, no loose ends as of yet. Coating her zanpakuto in spiritual energy, Nelliel raised it 90 degrees and brought it screaming down…into thin air. With an explosion, the blade connected with the ground and the energy was released in a pink explosion of spiritual dust been forced away, Nelliel stood unscathed in the epicenter of the crater she'd caused. Harribel reappeared some 30 meters away, her eyes still locked with the green haired woman's.

Warm-up was over.

Yelling, Nelliel leaped into the air and released a cero from her mouth at her dark-skinned opponent.

"_Ola Azul_!" Harribel yelled her spiritual energy gathering within the hollow center of her blade and then releasing as she swung.

The yellow projectile shot up towards the falling cero at a much faster speed and smashed into the pink ball of energy. Cancelling each other out, the resulting explosion destroyed the surrounding pillars completely and others were damaged by the shockwave alone. There would be no holding back; each female was giving their all in the hopes of a victory.

Blasting through the smoke, Nelliel swung down with her katana as she reached Harribel, the extra force causing sand to fly into the air around them. Pushing Nelliel off, Harribel flicked her wrist upwards as she surged forward. Parrying the strike, Nelliel began to duel the ebony woman, their strikes fast and furious as Nelliel was pushed back. Slash, Counter, Slash, Parry, Double-handed slash, deflect into a stab. Harribel was physically stronger, but Nelliel was faster as they dueled across the sands.

Locking guards with woman, Nelliel suddenly pulled back and allowed Harribel to fall forward. Noticing the ploy too little too late, Harribel couldn't react fast enough as Nelliel's knee crashed into her stomach. Resisting the reflex to clutch at her stomach, Harribel pushed herself to the side, away from Nelliel. This was a good move, because Nelliel zanpakuto crashed down where she just was not a moment after.

Rolling up to her feet, Harribel delivered a vicious slice towards Nelliel's legs. Unprepared for such a quick retaliation, Nelliel jumped back just in time to avoid getting cut off at the knees. Getting the distance she needed, Harribel stood and charged her zanpakuto with spiritual energy once more.

"_Ola Azul!" _Instead of a projectile firing from the tip of her blade, an arc of yellow energy was released and flew towards Nelliel.

Opening her mouth to absorb the energy attack on reflex, Nelliel realized too late that the attack wasn't a cero. Swinging her zanpakuto at the arc while coating it in her reiatsu, Nelliel yelled as she sliced the wave of energy. The resulting explosion demolished the base of a nearby pillar which promptly toppled down into the smoke where Nelliel was.

Eyeing the cloud of smoke expectantly, Harribel wasn't surprised at all when Nelliel strode forth, her lip twitching in anger. She was a bit scraped up, but that was the extent of the physical damage. Her top had been all but destroyed, the few remaining scraps doing little to cover anything but her nipples. Harribel tried to concentrate on reading the woman, but her eyes kept traveling back down to her breasts as she quietly willed the rest of the shirt to fall off.

Nelliel's breasts were just as big as Harribel's, around EE-cups and extremely bouncy. Her smooth olive skin gleamed in the artificial light, her bosom heaving slightly as her lungs expanded and contracted. Exposed to the air her nipples began to harden involuntarily.

"I see now that I must abandon any hope of making you declare defeat." Nelliel said calmly pointing her blade at Harribel's chest. "You will only surrender when you are dead, therefore prepare to die."

Nelliel blasted towards Harribel in an unexpected burst of speed, the sand blowing up behind her. Smashing into Harribel's guard, Nelliel drove the woman back through her momentum alone. However Harribel's strength came into play once more and Nelliel's advance began to slow. Expecting this, Nelliel grabbed Harribel's arm and opened her mouth to reveal a charging cero.

Going wide-eyed and unable to move, Harribel had no choice but to begin charging a cero in her hand. Releasing them at the same time, the ceros smashed into one another and the resulting explosion rocked the entirety of Las Noches. The ceros combined into one pinkish-yellowish mixture and expanded until it was a football field in diameter. Flying out either side of the cloud, they both landed on respective pillar of their own. While their hierros protected them mostly, both of their shirts had been obliterated.

Sweat coursed down Harribel's mask, dripping into her ebony valley and rolling down her chest. Her chest heaved up and down, her breasts following suit as she regained her breath. She hadn't expected Nelliel to be so self-sacrificial with her attacks; she would have to remember that. Open to the air, her Hershey like nipples quickly became erect which frustrated Harribel to no end. She was to be fighting, but here her body was doing things it wasn't suppose to do. Then came a sound from across the expanse that divided her from her opponent that Harribel was surprised to hear so quickly into their bout.

"_Declare Gamuza!" _Nelliel roared, holding her zanpakuto horizontally in front of her.

The blade dissolved into a haze of smoke that quickly enveloped the top of her pillar. Her reiatsu exploded and was channeled upwards into the roof of Las Noches in a pillar of pink light. Cutting off like a switch had been flipped, the energy stopped pouring upwards and the smoke had cleared. There stood Nelliel in her release form, a centaur holding a double-sided lance. Her arms were covered in a combination of white hollow bone and black wrapping. On her shoulders were two white spaulders that connected to one another across Nelliel's chest. Speaking of her chest, Nelliel's breasts had increased dramatically in size to F-cups.

The last of her transformation shocked Harribel the most. Underneath her four horse legs was an elongated equine prick with a pair of sagging testicles. The schlong was black and mottled with spots of tan like the color of her fur. It ended with a proud flared head that scrape against the ground when Nelliel bent forward. All in all the cock was a little over a foot long and thicker than any dick Harribel had ever seen.

Charging forward, Nelliel exploded off her pillar which promptly exploded from the force of the charge. Her speed wasn't hindered at all as she devoured the distance between her and Harribel, her lance pointed at Harribel. Unsure of how much a threat the centaur-herm presented, Harribel hesitated, unsure if she should release as well.

Big Mistake.

"_Lanzador Verde!" _Nelliel roared and chucked her lance at Harribel.

The lance shot forward like a missile and halfway to Harribel it began rotating at blurring speeds. Unable to move in time, Harribel responded with an attack of her own.

"_Ola Azul!"_

She sent a projectile towards the lance, but it wasn't enough. The lance tore through the projectile like a bullet through wet paper and slammed into Harribel's zanpakuto. Crying out, Harribel was sent flying through 3 pillars before slamming into the sand. Her zanpakuto had been sent flying somewhere in the distance, the lance stuck firmly in the Hollow part of the blade.

Dodging the falling pillars, Nelliel slowed to a canter as she came down onto the sand. The lance whirled around; Harribel's blade still stuck on its tip, and was caught by Nelliel who didn't even look back. Yanking the sword of her lance, Nelliel approached the smoking crater. As she advanced her fur began to fall off in clumps as she reverted back into her human form. She was still in her Resurreccion state, just not as a centaur. Tossing the blade to the side, Nelliel looked down into the deep crater, her equine cock twitching within her pants. Maybe Harribel wasn't dead…the woman would make a good cum-dump, after all in Huceo Mundo you took females where you could get them.

Preparing to descend into the crater, Nelliel paused as a sound scratched at her eardrum.

"Destroy…Tiburón!" With its master calling it, the blade slid across the sand and into the crater.

A wave of water came out of the ground and smashed into Nelliel, throwing her as it rushed into the crater. Sputtering, Nelliel raised her lance as the water formed a dome over the crater than solidified. After a few seconds, the ice began to crack and then Harribel exploded from within.

Her bone mask was gone, revealing her angry visage and burning eyes. She'd gained spaulders as well, except these were reminiscent of shark-fins. She wore nothing on her chest and her large dark mountains stood proudly, a little bigger than Nelliel's now. Tiburón had become an enlarged version of an Indian pata, resembling a large shark tooth. That wasn't the only thing large on the Shark Empress. In between her legs hung a thick, meaty uncut black dick around 5 inches in length flaccid.

Nelliel eyed the black woman appraisingly; apparently Resurreccion did the same basic thing for each female Hollow that used it. Breast growth and the creation of a male sex organ fully equipped with balls and semen. Suddenly an idea popped into Nelliel's head that was much more appealing than killing Harribel or dying in the process.

"_Sexualem Certamina_" The buxom green haired woman said simply.

Harribel raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar word and allowed her opponent to continue.

"Sexual Combat, the use of sexual prowess as a weapon. The first to make the other declare defeat is the victor." Raising her lance, Nelliel planted it in the ground. "Do you except?"

Harribel went over the idea in her mind a few times. She wasn't a mindless animal, she didn't exist to simply shed blood and this was a reasonable alternative. Plus she could put her predecessor in her place, albeit in a more enjoyable way.

"I accept." Harribel planted her zanpakuto in the sand as well.

Shedding their remaining clothes, they both stood their stark naked. Their reiatsu probed each other once more causing the sand to shift, however this probing was much more intimate, more sensual. Nelliel felt excitement well up inside of her alongside her determination for victory. Rising along with her excitement, the Espada's cock rose from its flaccid state, thickening and lengthing until it reached its full length. Her equine rod stood at attention, veins bulging along the mottled length as it struggled to hold itself parallel to the ground.

Not one to be cowed, Harribel dark meat rose to meet its foe in earnest. Growing quickly, the huge 10 inch black dick was soon pointing up 45 degrees into the air, its extra foreskin clinging to the crown like a helmet. Her bulbous black glands stood out, darker than the rest of her thick shaft by a considerable amount. A moment more past the enemies eyed each other's sudden growth with wariness before the battle was joined.

Yelling, Nelliel charged, her extra appendage apparently not hindering her insane speed. Standing strong, Harribel stood her ground and took the Espada's charge head on. Smashing into Harribel, Nelliel planted her arms on the woman's shoulders and pushed her back into a pillar some 50 yards away. Grunting as the pillar cracked, a moan also escaped Harribel's mouth. With her hands grappling against Nelliel's hands, she was helpless as Nelliel's cock rubbed against her sensitive shaft. Harribel immediately bit her tongue in anger, but it was too late she had given herself away.

"The slut likes that huh?" Nelliel smiled wickedly. "Well what about this?!"

Swinging her hips, Nelliel's horse-cock slapped against Harribel's to great effect. Releasing another loud moan, the blonde sunk to one foot, her dick dribbling precum as it was roughly stimulated. Seeing the road Nelliel was taking, Harribel a strong shove to push the green haired woman back. Panting heavily, she tried to clear her head before Nelliel could resume her assault.

"**She so much more experienced at this!" **Harribel huffed as watched her opponent carefully. **"So the stories are true…"**

When she had become the new third Espada, Grimmjow had made a joke about finally getting some more female arrancar. Nelliel had made it her duty to sexually dominant any and all other females within Las Noches with her dick, something she succeeded at. Now, with limited experience with her male organ the dark-skinned woman was going against veteran. Her body screamed at her to take control, to release her inner beast and dominate her arrogant foe but she had refused. She wasn't an animal, she was a tactician and she most certainly didn't run on instinct. But…she might have to make an exception.

Distracted, Harribel barely had time to react to Nelliel's lightning fast attack. Using sonido to get behind the kneeling Espada, Nelliel twisted her hips and slammed her cock into Harribel's side with more force than a dick should have. Her reiatsu strengthened shaft sent Harribel tumbling through the sand before she oriented herself and jumped into the air.

"Why did you distance yourself so much?" Nelliel yelled from the ground, a smile visible despite the range. "Is there something wrong?"

Harribel ignored Nelliel's taunting, she would turn it on the woman soon enough. One should never prod a shark, even when it's not its element. If there is one thing sharks did, it was adapt.

Only if Nelliel gave her the chance.

"_Cum…" _Nelliel seized her shaft with both hands and pointed it at her opponent. "_CERO!"_

Without pause, a blast of cum forced itself from her cum slit and shot towards Harribel at sub-sonic speeds. Smashing into the pillar, Harribel jumped out the way as the pillar she was just standing out tumbled down, a giant chunk blasted away. This was just what Nelliel wanted her to do however.

"_Cum Cero!"_

Another blast shot forward, pushing Nelliel back with force from its launch. Stuck mid-jump, Harribel could only watch wide-eyed as the projectile smashed into her chest with shocking force. Tumbling from the sky, Harribel smashed into the ground once more, kicking up smoke everywhere. Struggling back to her knees, Harribel stumbled out of the smoke and ran directly into Nelliel's toned stomach. Grabbing the Shark Empresses' shoulder, Nelliel slammed her knee into her cum soaked stomach.

Hacking, Harribel was forced to her knees, held upright by her enemy. The cum cero had hit hero dead on and splattered across her chest and mainly her tits which provided more than a little amount of arousal for Nelliel. Her equine dick leaking juices of arousal, Nelliel decided it was time she got some pleasure out Harribel. Grabbing a handful of the blonde's hair, Nelliel yanked it up so she could stare into the woman's clouded eyes.

Hefting her horse-cock, Nelliel offered no warning as she took Harribel's slightly gaping mouth as an invitation and promptly shoved her flared dick into Harribel's oral cavity. Wherever Harribel's dazed mind had been before hand, quickly reassembled itself as the intrusion in her mouth worked its way into her throat. Gagging, Harribel struggled to breath, futilely beating on Nelliel's muscular thigh with jelly like hits.

Yelling with 7 rock hard inches of horse dick down her throat, Harribel fought against the instinct to panic as Nelliel began slowly sliding in and out of her mouth.

"Ohhh, fuck. You're mouth is so hot around my dick. You love sucking me off don't you? You know good and well who's the rightful ruler of Las Noches." Nelliel smiled and threw her head back at the feeling of Harribel's wet, tender throat around her thick shaft.

Her anger at her humiliation began to empower her limbs as she gagged as she was forced to swallow more and more of her enemy's thick dick. Never before had she been forced to pleasure another being at a cost to her pride, the very idea of submitting to her opponent kicked out her weariness and hesitation. She would show this naïve woman you should never underestimate a shark! Grabbing a handful of Nelliel's ass, Harribel forced the horse-dick all the way down her throat.

"Ohhh!" Nelliel moaned at the sudden action, more than surprised.

Her neck bulging with the obscenely girthy dick down her throat, Harribel couldn't help but inhale Nelliel's scent that wafted from her crotch. Pushing the smell of plains and fields from her mind, Harribel wrapped her hands around the back of Nelliel's knees and pushed forward with her head. This caused the unbalanced Nelliel to fall flat on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Pulling her head up, Harribel released the shaft from her mouth with a loud 'Pwah!' The shaft stood upright, coated in Harribel's saliva and dripping precum like a leaky faucet. Before Nelliel could rise, Harribel pressed her advantage and scrambled atop the downed woman. She was operating on pure instinct and nothing else right now. She had little to sexual experience in her time as a Hollow, but her body was hardwired with everything she needed already in mind.

Grabbing each of Nelliel's arms, Harribel locked them together above the ocean haired woman's head with her monstrous strength. She needed to continue and use her strength to her advantage over Nelliel's speed! Unfortunately her mounting of Nelliel had brought her sensitive cock in contact with Nelliel's once more. Stifling a moan as her cock scraped against Nelliel's, Harribel palmed the woman's large breasts viciously.

Screaming in pleasure, Nelliel bucked her hips in an effort to dislodge her rider. Another moan escaping her lips, Harribel smiled at her discovery. While her cock was extremely sensitive, the same could be said for Nelliel's breasts. Even now her nipples were producing a trickle of milk from her large orbs of flesh.

"How do you like this?!" Harribel grunted as she fought to restrain Nelliel. "I bet you love fondling your tits you whore!"

"Fuck-you!" Nelliel moaned, one eye closed and her face flushed.

"You say one thing but your breasts say another." Harribel couldn't help but smile.

She'd never felt so alive before! The excitement of her lewd actions was making her heady and sexual energy shot through her body. Tweaking each of Nelliel's rosy nipples in turn, Harribel took the liberty of returning some of Nelliel's cum. Scooping a glob out of her cleavage; Harribel smeared it over both of Nelliel's tits as her moans hit yet another octave. Her eyes rolling partly back into her head, Nelliel's scream reached a pitch unheard by the human ear. At the same time, both of her nipples began releasing large jets of milk everywhere.

Her attack turning against her, Harribel found herself blinded by Nelliel's unintentional powerful breast projectiles. As Harribel struggled to wipe her eyes, Nelliel back-handed the woman off of her and shakily stood to her feet. Breathing heavily, Nelliel shot daggers at Harribel who rose to her feet as well. She hadn't expected the prude to get a hang of '_Sexualem Certamina'_ this quickly. On top of that, she cursed herself for showing her weakness to her enemy. The time for playing was over, time to show this bitch who ran things around here!

"AHHHHHH!" Nelliel yelled as her pink reiatsu sky-rocketed.

Shielding her eyes from the blinding pillar of light, Harribel felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach. Things just got serious. Snapping her arms down to her sides, Nelliel breathed deeply before slowly opening her eyes. The pillar of reiatsu had cut off like someone had just flipped a breaker within Nelliel; in its place were several changes to her body. Her breasts had just increased yet another bra size and her stallion cock was now a fearsome 18 inches of raw throbbing fuck-meat.

For the first time since coming into existence in the afterlife, Harribel felt a twinge of fear deep in her stomach. Before she could react to the green haired Espada's wild jump in power and size, Nelliel re-launched her sexual blitzkrieg.

"Gran Huracán!" Nelliel roared all sources of nobility gone from her voice.

The earth beneath Harribel's feet as Nelliel reiatsu gathered within her for what the dark-skinned woman could only assume was another sexual attack. Recalling what Nelliel had done earlier; Harribel let her instincts take over as she wielded her mastiff in a similar fashion with both hands.

"_Cum Cero!"_Harribel yelled, feeling her balls churn in preparation.

Her own yellow reiatsu exploding, a massive stream of her own seed exited her huge black dick shooting towards Nelliel. Right before the lewd cero smashed into Nelliel, her own attack finished charging and released with the force of an exploding bomb. A horizontal cum tornado launched from her cum slit, completely enveloping Harribel's own projectile with size alone. Not stopping there, the twister grew and grew until it was the width and height of a football field.

Gaping in disbelief of such a technique, Harribel was rooted to the spot when the tornado smashed into her and sent her spinning around the center at an insane rate. Tumbling around in the sea of semen, Harribel found herself unable to hold her breath despite being a creature of the sea. The attack had caught her unawares and you really can't compare water to cum.

Bending upwards, the white tornado ascended faster and faster until it tore straight through the dome of Las Noches, sending rubble and debris raining down upon the fortress. Harribel found herself flailing wildly in limbo before gravity grabbed her naked cum soaked form and yanked her back down into its cruel embrace. Hit the top of the dome with a wet smack, Harribel struggled to raise her body aching from the assault.

"Don't get up, this will be painful enough." Nelliel growled as she landed with a heavy thud a few feet away.

Rising, Nelliel slowly strode over to the dazed Harribel, her face showing no emotion.

"You've probably felt it by now, but I have the ability to change the properties of my cum. I can make hard as a rock for when I use ceros or I can make it the stickiest substance in Huceo Mundo for when I want to restrain someone." Looming over the flushed Harribel, she grunted twice, ejaculating some globs onto Harribel's hands.

The cum hardened instantly, leaving the black woman stuck on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Harribel yelled as she struggled against the semen, but to no avail.

Ignoring her efforts to escape, Nelliel walked around to Harribel's rear. She really did have a fat ass, even more so due to her released state. Marveling at the huge black ass presented to her, Nelliel couldn't help but to smile as a glob of precum dripped onto her shining globes of flesh. Dropping to her knees, Nelliel roughly grabbed a handful of each overflowing ass cheek much to Harribel's chagrin.

"Get you fucking hands offa me!" She yelled, but she might as well have been yelling at a wall.

In her own world of domination, Nelliel played Harribel's ass; shaking them, mauling them and roughly spreading them apart to reveal her puckered anus and glistening snatch. Squeezing a couple more times, Nelliel grabbed her cock and placed it against Harribel's sealed lips.

"You can't put that monster in there, I'll die for sure!" Harribel yelled in fear her eyes wide as she looked over her shoulder.

"Then admit defeat." Nelliel said smugly.

Harribel's mouth and closed like a fish out of water, she didn't want to be defeated; by she also didn't want to die from being impaled on Nelliel's monster horse dick. Deciding that her silence was choice enough, Nelliel pushed forward, her flared cock's head several sizes too large for Harribel's rarely used pussy. Undaunted, she blocked out her opponent's cries and pushed forward even harder against the black pussy. Parting slightly for her inhuman girth, Nelliel yelled as she finally shoved herself into Harribel.

Screaming, Harribel felt her stomach expand as the horse dick was shoved in her pussy. Through all the pain, she could distinctly feel the…the pleasure of the huge dick violating her tight pink canal. Groaning, Nelliel pushed harder, only 10 of her 18 inches submerged inside Harribel's tight pussy.

"You're squeezing me so tight you slut!" Nelliel grunted as she grabbed Harribel's hair for the second time and yanked it back. "Admit it, you love take huge horse dicks you whore!"

"You're gonna break me halffffff!" Harribel yelled tears of pain in her eyes.

Becoming stuck, Nelliel dropped her grip on the blonde's hair and settled for a more practical hand-hold her shoulders. Pulling back until just her flared crown remained, she pistoned even deeper inside Harribel, her cock smashing into her womb.

"URRKKK!"

"FUCK!"

Giving Harribel no mercy, Nelliel bent over and went to town on her pussy with a series of powerful thrusts with her horse cock. Over and over she smashed in her womb, stretching her pussy's walls with her dick. Sweat accumulated in between their bodies, lewd slapping sounds echoing into the air as Nelliel's heavy nutsack flew up and then came back down against Harribel's thighs. With each thrust Harribel felt her intestines adjust to allow the monster to fuck her even deeper as if bruising her womb with earth shattering thrusts wasn't enough.

'Thwap-Thwap-Thwap'

Despite the punishing mauling Nelliel was delivering to her pussy, Harribel couldn't help as her body began to respond to the hyper sexual stimulation.

"Uh-Uh-Ahhh!" Nelliel grunted as she felt her balls contract and then release her hot seed directly into Harribel's tight, hot pink pussy. Her molten seed spurted forth from her flared crown and quickly filled Harribel's womb and vaginal canal. The cum overflowing, Nelliel showed no sign of stopping as she pumped gallon after gallon of cum into the immobile woman. The empowered cum forced its way through Harribel's body through some unfeasible method and soon Harribel was coughing up cum that had entered from the other side of her body!

Her mind cracking under the strain of such a relentless fucking, Harribel's eyes widened to saucer like proportions as she screamed/gurgled her female orgasm. Never before had she been so brutally fucked and most certainly never before had she been brought to such a mind-rending orgasm.

Grunting, Nelliel planted her bare foot on Harribel's big black ass and pushed off, pulling her equine cock out of Harribel in the process. Deflating like a popped balloon, Harribel stomach slowly returned to its normal size as cum pumped out her fuck-hole like a waterfall. The white liquid also leaked out her open mouth with impunity. Her green eyes were glazed; her mind unable to cope with the fast and furious dicking her opponent had delivered upon her head (but mostly her poor pussy).

"Stupid whore, to think you held a candle to me was the worst mistake of your life." Nelliel growled, uncharacteristically angry due to Harribel's resistance.

Her feet making cum footprints on the massive dome of the fortress, Nelliel began walking away. She had beaten Harribel; there was no need to kill her as well. Besides she still needed to put the bitch's annoying fraccion in their place. Smirking, Nelliel continued her slow trek back into the ruined frame of Las Noches; their battle had all but destroyed the largest and only building in all of Huceo Mundo. Nothing she couldn't rebuild. Little did she know, the battle had yet to reach its destined conclusion as Harribel still retained some form of semi-delirious consciousness?

'_W-what is this?' _Harribel found herself disconnected from her body, an observer seeing only what her eyes were looking at. Currently the frosted green orbs gazed out at Nelliel retreating feet, her face parallel along the ground. _'Is this it? Is this my fate, to be defeated and defiled by someone weaker than myself? This cannot be it. I won't let it end like this! IT CAN'T!'_

A massive blast of golden reiatsu caused the portion of the dome upon Nelliel was standing to crumble. Catching herself, she landed on one of the few remaining pillars and snapped her head up in a mixture of shock and anger. Instead of funneling up into the sky like most explosions of reiatsu, this one ran around Harribel form like a mid-air 360 degree whirlpool. Anything to get thrown into the whirl sphere would be ripped apart instantly from the speeds. The sphere became smaller and smaller until it was barely 10 feet in diameter and still increasing in speed. She could hear the sound of the air burning as the reiatsu tore through it on its slow descent.

Unreal….

"Still got some fight left eh? I'll still crush you!" Nelliel roared, channeling all of her reiatsu to go all out.

Exploding in a shower of golden reiatsu, the whirl sphere blinding anyone and everyone looking for miles around with its intensity. Shielding her eyes, Nelliel continued her buildup of spiritual pressure. The light fading slowly, Nelliel cut her show of force as well, having achieved maximum size out of her assets. Slowly descending as if on an invisible escalator, Harribel emerged from the smoke. The first thing noticed were her eyes, they were dead. They had once been a bright emerald like color, but now they were dull green and verging on gray. Next thing Nelliel saw were large breasts which were now the size of her head, maybe a little bigger! And speaking of bigger, her black dick had grown to at least two feet in length, thick veins running down the length. With both women possessing ungodly sexual characteristics, there was only one thing left.

Finish the fight.

Yelling, Nelliel pushed off the pillar, destroying the useless red structure. Harribel looked dully at Nelliel as if she wasn't even there…then she disappeared. Nelliel blinked and then suddenly she was hurtling towards the ground, spinning end over end from a lightning clothesline that nearly decapitated her

"**When did she get so fast?!"**Nelliel gasped as she rolled backwards and stood up, expecting a follow-up attack.

Harribel hadn't moved as she floated above the crumbling pillar examining her hand like it was a new fruit at the market. Lowering it, she locked eyes with Nelliel who flinched back at the gaze; it was so unlike the gaze of hatred she'd given her earlier, it was a look of unadulterated _lust_. Speaking of lust, from Nelliel's lowered perspective she could see Harribel's pussy had healed to almost as good as new and was wetter than ever.

"What's wrong? Too scared to trust your voice?" Nelliel taunted, hoping to draw in her estranged opponent.

Harribel mouthed something that Nelliel couldn't quite make out.

"What was that? You were louder when my dick was down your throat!"

"FUCCCCKKKKK!" Harribel screeched, exploding forward, her eyes crazed in mindless lust.

She had reverted back into her primal sex driven state, a state much more powerful and faster than her previous, but a lot less intelligent going off pure instinct. Trying to roll out of the way, Nelliel found herself flying backwards, tackled by the crazy dark-skinned woman. Grunting from the impact, Nelliel turned the tackle into a tumble as they rolled at an insane speed along the sand. Smashing through a portion of the castle proper that used to be Szayel's lab, Nelliel groaned as she felt Harribel fly off and slide off into the darkness.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Nelliel yelled as she scrambled to her feet.

There was no response, save for a pair of glowing green eyes snapping open in the darkness. Sensing movement, the lab's lights snapped on, blinding the ocean-haired Espada. The shark empress' eyes were unaffected by the sudden switch in light to dark contrast, predators didn't just rely on their eyes but all their senses. Bounding forward on all fours, Harribel charged Nelliel and slammed her onto a lab table.

Grunting, Nelliel struggled as she grappled against Harribel's boosted strength. She was strong before, but now Nelliel didn't even stand a chance as her arms were pinned to the metal table. Her eyes glinting, Harribel latched onto Nelliel's fully engorged sensitive pink nipples. Moaning, Nelliel mentally cursed herself as she felt her nipples begin to leak once more. Struggling to get her cock into position so she could cum cero Harribel through the roof, Nelliel felt Harribel's tongue begin to slide over her nipples as her hand tweaked the other like before.

"UGHH! Fuck-You!" Nelliel screamed in pleasure as she began to lactate in spurts once more.

Squeezing the woman's mammoth tits together, Harribel practically inhaled the delicious white breast juice. Flushing at Harribel's loud gulping and wet smacking; Nelliel released a sweet sigh despite herself as the pain in her gigantic tits lessened slightly. Not pausing for a moment, Harribel released Nelliel's boobs and lifted her leg up and over Nelliel's. Now they both had one leg on the table and the other dangling with their meaty shafts slapping against each other with every movement.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nelliel breathed heavily, the exhaustion starting to get to her.

"Fuck." Harribel said simply, flashing her needle like teeth before sheathing the weapons to reveal her normal teeth.

"**She could've torn my tits straight off with those!"** Nelliel gulped.

Harribel still had an iron grip on her wrists, but Nelliel was no longer struggling against her. She was waiting to see what the animalistic Harribel would do so she could turn the tides and finish the woman for good. Needless to say, Nelliel was more than surprised when Harribel grabbed her cock with her free hand and began leading down to her pussy was slowly stroking the mottled dick to life.

"Wh-what are you-ahh- doing?" Nelliel growled as Harribel sat up slightly to allow access.

"FUCK!" Harribel roared, slamming herself down as she forced the hardening inside of her.

Her mouth open in pleasure, Harribel guided her dark-meat to Nelliel's pink lips, her shaft grinding against Nelliel's due to the awkward positioning. Pushing against Nelliel's un-used lips, the black dick forced its way deep inside of Nelliel. Pushing Nelliel down onto the table, Harribel began riding Nelliel's dick while simultaneously fucking the stallion dick with her now re-tightened pussy.

"AH-AH!" Nelliel screamed her body unable to accommodate the stimulation received from fucking and getting fucked at the same time.

Moving her hands, Harribel resumed suckling on Nelliel's breasts as she pounded away at both their pussies.

"S-stop! You're gonna make me cummmm!" Her eyes rolling back into her head, Nelliel screamed as she reached a violent climax her hands that were trying to push Harribel off were now wrapped around the predator's shoulders. Her legs wrapped around her hips as she unloaded yet another massive load inside of Harribel. Her tongue lolling out as the horse-cock she'd speared herself up expanded and began dumping more cum inside her eager pussy, Harribel increased her own tempo to reach her orgasm as cum spurted from her pussy and onto Nelliel.

It was that moment Harribel regained control of her body.

Her eyes were unfocused for a couple seconds and she stopped her hips mid-downswing.

"Harder, go harder!" Nelliel yelled, unaware that the fucking she'd enjoyed had reached an end.

Growling, Harribel lifted her head as well as her hips until Nelliel finally slid out of her, her cock still throbbing insatiably.

"Oh I'll go harder alright!" Harribel yelled, growling as Nelliel eyes snapped back open and her mouth shut.

Before she could begin struggling, Harribel flipped the woman over onto her stomach in one movement. Pinning her head down onto the table, Harribel plunged down into her pussy with twice the intensity and reach because of her position. Her mammoth black dick stretched Nelliel's pussy to its breaking point as Harribel fucked Nelliel doggy style ontop of the table.

"How this?Is-this-hard-enough?!" Harribel punctuated each word with a power thrust from her dick, her crown scraping Nelliel's womb. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end?!"

"It feels soooo good!" Nelliel yelled, tears' streaming from her eyes as her body was overloaded with sexual stimulation. "I'm gonna cum!"

Thinking fast and remembering the end goal, Harribel grabbed the base of Nelliel's thick dick-meat and squeezed down hard restricting the flow of any semen.

"Not until you admit defeat you horse-humping bitch!" Harribel growled/yelled as she slapped Nelliel's ass, leaving a bright red handprint on the woman's fair skin.

"F-fuck y-you!" Nelliel yelled/moaned back, the feeling of cumming without cumming making her eyes fill with water.

Not relenting, Harribel continued her spank-thrust combo, each sharp delivery raising a cry of pain/pleasure from Nelliel and causing her ass to jiggle from the force. Her balls swelling with the pressure of pent up cum, the sensation soon began to make Nelliel lose focus. She needed to turn the tables…but Harribel's dick felt so good! Descending into a sex induced state of semi-insanity; Nelliel was only able to grunt in pleasure as she lost nearly all mental capabilities.

She needed to cum!

"I'm about cum inside you! This feels so damn good!" Harribel taunted as she felt the unfamiliar sensation of her balls clenching.

Little did the black woman know how good it felt to orgasm with a dick while fucking a tight pussy. Her expression went from smug to on the verge of imploding as cum exploded from her thick black dick, causing Nelliel to blow up like a balloon.

"I ADMIT DEFEAT, LET MEEEE CUMMM!" Nelliel screamed, her mind all but gone.

Releasing Nelliel's balls, Harribel barely noticed the geyser of cum Nelliel shot out onto the floor..Coming down from her orgasmic high, inch by inch, Harribel slowly wrapped her mind around her close victory over her predecessor.

She'd won.

**Winner Tier Harribel! – Finish Her!**

"CUM CERO!" Harribel roared her cum erupting with an ungodly force.

Already inflated from the shark empresses' regular orgasm, Nelliel went wide-eyed as she shot off of Harribel's dick with the force of a bottle rocket. Smashing through the wall, Harribel's highly pressurized cum wave followed her destroying the base of the castle as it went.

Jumping back, Harribel watched with a smug expression as part of her castle crumbled into the sand. The entire fortress had been completely decimated, all the pillars had been destroyed, the dome had multiple holes of various sizes, the castle was half destroyed and there was cum _EVERYHWERE!_"

"Perhaps I went a little overboard." Harribel said quietly as more of the roof caved in, in the distance. "Yeah…just a bit. Wait, where's my clothes?!"

**That ends the first chapter of the tournament. The future matches will alternate between Naruto and Bleach like in a regular tournament. Also they won't be sex fights, they'll be regular fights with the character's canon attacks and abilities. The victory sex comes after the fight, it was only a part of the fight for a request from Anthurak The Chaos Lord.**

**I didn't want to a first, but in a real tournament you know all the First Round matches so here you go.**

**Round 1**

Harribel vs. Nelliel **(Winner Harribel)**

Mei vs. Kushina

Yourichi vs. Rangiku

Hinata vs. Naruko

Unohana vs. Sui-feng

Ten-Ten vs. Ino

Rukia vs. Hiyori

Tsunade vs. Tsume

Orihime vs. Chizuru

Temari vs. Konan

**This means Kushina vs. Mei Terumi is next so I hoped you guys enjoy and tell me if you like the concept. After all this all for you guys!**

**Hobey Ho Let's Go!**

**(Does anyone know where that's from? If you do leave a review and I'll take a request from you.)**


	21. Futa Kombat - 2

**Futa Kombat**

**Round 1 - Match 2**

**Welcome back to the next match in the first round. I've received positive feedback in my previous post so I feel like getting a headstart on this chapter of the special. With nothing left to say, letssssss get readyyy toooo rummmbbbbllllleeee!**

**Kushina Uzumaki vs. Mei Terumi **

"Ah-ahh! So tight!" Kushina groaned in despair as climbed onto a small ledge on the side of the mountain.

This high up the air was still saturated with fog, as to be expected this close to Kirigakure. Both Kurenai and she were out on a diplomatic relations missions to the peninsula south of The Land of Fire. The villagers there were concerned over the bad harvest and increasing bandit problem so they were sent to play suck up to the village leaders. Needless to say, Kurenai did most of the talking as if Kushina got a chance to talk she'd curse the old perverts out 3 ways from the afterlife. An hour didn't go by when the men hadn't sent their sons to perform some feat of strength in front of her in an effort to gain her affection. Kinda made her want to go back to Konoha and get her wedding ring she'd forgot.

Just before she snapped and ripped the village apart there had been a strange occurrence. A dry lightning storm had appeared overhead of massive proportions, followed by a streaking meteorites from the darkened sky. After a few hours, the storm cleared as if nothing had happened and everything went back to normal. One of the supposed meteorites landed close to the coastal village on an island just across the water. Before lunch, Konoha's fastest messenger hawk arrived delivering a message to the pair of females.

_Track down the object that fell from the sky and retrieve it. Its of great importance to the safety of the village. __**–Minato**_

The message was stamped with the 4th's seal so Kushina knew it wasn't a fake. Leaving Kurenai to do her job and appease the village chiefs, Kushina took a boat across the body of water to neighboring village. The island was within Kirigakure territory which was what made the mission so sensitive. Technically Kushina wasn't supposed to be here in operating status, so if she was captured it would humiliate the village. Resolving not to get captured, Kushina began scaling the mountain that dominated 80% of the island.

As she ascended, a huge fog swept over the island, making her ascent 10 times harder. Breathing and sweating hard, Kushina resolved to change into her spare outfit as her traditional shinobi vest and pants were too stifling for the humid air. Finishing off her canteen, Kushina walked into the cave a ways, changed her clothes and exited. She now wore a pair of red shorts and an armless red top Naruko had gotten her for her birthday. Taking out her bun, Kushina replaced her forehead protector around one thigh and her kunai holster on the other.

The fog had cleared ever so slightly which helped in her climb to the summit of the mountain. Bounding up the rocky face, Kushina was relieved to see the lip of the mountain just a few yards away. Putting on a burst of speed Kushina clambered up and over the lip of the mountain. Rolling on her back, Kushina raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. The fog apparently cut off right below the flat summit of mountain which suited the red-head just fine.

"Well hello there." Came a surprised voice off to Kushina's left.

Scrambling up embarrassed, Kushina turned her gaze onto a fellow red-head just a few yards away. She was beautiful slender woman, standing tall atop a rock with one hand resting on something Kushina couldn't see. Her head was down up in a stylish top knot wrapped in a blue band and her long hair reached to her thighs, fashioned into a beautiful herringbone. Her bangs crisscrossed her soft facial features leaving just her green eye visible. She was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue dress that stopped just below her knees with mesh armor showing through the waist high slit and above the top of her dress. On her feet were sandals and shin-guards that Kushina wished she had for the climb. She certainly had a supply of makeup with her at all times, Kushina judged from the eyeliner, lipstick and fingernail polish.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce yourself?" She smiled, her one visible eye amused. "My name is Mei Terumī, 5th Mizukage of Kirigakure but you can just call me Mei."

"Nice to meet you Mei." Kushina said, dropping her pack as she advanced away from the cliff. "My name is Kushina…Uzumaki."

She was unsure if she should reveal her clan to the woman, but that was the least on her mind. This woman was the Water Shadow of the territory she had no business being in and as Mei's gaze traveled down to her forehead protector around her thigh and back up, Kushina began to silently panic. She'd been discovered already and by the most important person in the land no less! What the heck was the Mizukage doing up here by herself?

"I assume you're after the meteorite thing as well?" Mei asked calmly.

Nodding as she had no other way to explain her presence so she was forced to go with the enemy of every shinobi, truth. Shifting to the side slightly, Mei revealed what Kushina had come for. It was black rock, angular in shape and lodged deep within the rock from its speed. It even glinted in the sunlight, revealing its metallic origins.

"Good luck trying to get it Kushina, it's lodged in there like a monk in his religion." Mei chuckled. "I could melt the rock, but I don't know if it'll melt the…the thing as well. What do you suppose it is?"

"…I don't know." Kushina said after a moment of inspection. "It doesn't look artificial, but it looks more than something nature produces regularly. Plus it came from the sky so there's really no way to guess its origins without more scientific tests."

"And how do you propose we get it out so that we can conduct said scientific tests?" Mei questioned.

"Stand back." Kushina said simply.

Silently obliging the Konoha kunoichi, Mei took ten paces to the rear. With space to operate, Kushina inspected the surrounding rock closely, looking for faults in the rock.

"So what brings you up here?" Kushina asked, not looking up.

"Well I was on vacation at the base of mountain when the thing came down. I didn't think much of it at first, but after I got bored I decided to take the path up and check it out."

"There was a path…" Kushina sweat-dropped in despair for all her wasted effort.

"What about Konoha kunoichi Uzumaki." Mei smiled slightly. "What brings you into Kirigakure territory?"

Kushina froze at this; she couldn't let Mei know that she'd been on a mission lest she damage the relations between the Lands.

"I was visiting Uzushiogakure and I decided to take the long way back. Like you…I'm on vacation as well. I saw the lightning and the trail of light while I was on a boat and decided to come here to check it out as well." Kushina said, thinking on the fly.

"Hmmm." Mei replied, clearly no believing a word Kushina said but had no way to disprove her. Uzushiogakure was the Uzumaki homeland and close enough to the island to warrant an investigation by the curious.

"Got it!" Kushina smiled, rapping the rock with her knuckles.

Taking a few steps back, Kushina breathed deeply and channeled her inner anger. Her hands clasped together and began to shake ever so slightly. A tick-mark bulged on her forehead as she concentrated.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kushina roared, snapping open her eyes she brought her hand down on top of the boulder which exploded into a thousand small fragments.

Coughing, Mei waved her hand in front of her face as the dust from the destruction of the rock drifted past her. Smiling, Kushina retrieved the rough black rock from the debris. It was surprisingly light and at the middle were 5 handholds that fit into Kushina's hand perfectly. Maybe it was artificial…Kushina didn't have time to think about it as Mei placed her hand on the opposite end of the strange metallic artifact.

"I'll be taking this, seeing as this land does belong to Kirigakure." Mei smiled gently, but her words said something else. _"Hand over the rock or you'll have hell to pay."_

"While this is indeed your land, I would forever be grateful if you allowed me to study this peculiar artifact." Kushina smiled, cocking her head slightly. _"Step the fuck off and let me go on my way."_

"I'm so sorry but you can't leave here with this rock." Mei squeezed harder on the rock while maintaining her gaze. _"Over my dead body I will."_

"That is most unfortunate." Kushina's foot slid for ever so slightly. _"I'm leaving and taking these things with me."_

"Indeed." Mei slid her hand forward underneath the rock. _"You won't beat me bitch!"_

"Hmmm." Kushina raised a hand over her head. _"Your ass is grass you fucking clown!"_

Only one person could leave here with the artifact and both females were determined it was gonna be them.

**FIGHT!**

Lifting up her leg 90 degrees into the air, Kushina brought it down with monstrous force onto the mountain top. The earth exploding underneath them, plates of earth tilting upwards from the epicenter of the attack. The meteorite flew out of their hands as they jumped away from each other. Landing on a rock, Kushina drew a kunai as Mei landed on the opposite side of the mountain. Their battlefield was a giant flat circular plain decorated with rock and a few sparse trees. It was about 200 yards in diameter so the size of a regular field, but if Kushina kept destroying the mountain they'd be battling on a crumbling summit.

"Are you really going to challenge the woman the people of Land of Water elected to lead them to prosperity? They must not encourage intelligence over in the Konoha ninja academy." Mei laughed, her stance relaxed.

"This is coming from the woman whose village use to have death matches to determine who'd become a shinobi?" Kushina growled back.

Flinching at the ugly-piece of her village's history thrown back in her face, Mei's smile dropped into a sneer.

"You seem like a pretty nice woman Kushina, it's a shame I'll have to kill you before you get married." Mei growled.

"Actually I am married and the proud mother of one you old hag!" Kushina yelled as she charged.

"_Wood Release!"_ It was a highly classified secret that Kushina possessed a fraction of the 1st Hokage's famed technique due to her use of Earth, Water and Wind chakra elements.

A trio of trees sprung up underneath Mei, surprising the Kage and throwing her into the air. Orienting her body to face the ground, Mei twirled to avoid the incoming kunai and released an attack of her own.

"_Lava Release!" _Mei formed the hand sign, inhaled and then spat a wave of lava directly at Kushina.

Remaining cooler than ice, Kushina realized that she couldn't evade the flow of lava, but she could deflect it.

"_Earth Style: Earth Release!" _Slamming her palm onto the ground, Kushina needed to raise her head to know that a mushroom shaped rock had sprouted above her and would direct the flow of lava off the sides of the mountain.

Mei's location mid-air still in her mind, Kushina rushed forward and then jumped up and punched the mushroom rock. As she landed, Mei was propelled onto her stomach by Kushina's punch, but quickly recovered and evaded a trio of kunai by rolling. Standing up, Mei began to think of a way for her to get some distance so she could use more destructive techniques against the jounin. Knowing Mei's train of thought, Kushina rushed the woman and engaged her in hand to hand combat.

Frowning, Mei dodged the first quick swings at her face, but was clipped in the side by a round-house as she jumped back. Spittle flying out of her mouth, Mei slammed through the rock mushroom because of the force of the kick.

"**Damn, she's strong!"** Mei growled, clutching her side as she rolled to her feet.

Dropping down after the red-headed Kage, Kushina jumped forward and slammed her fist into Mei's face only to have her disappear in a puff of smoke.

"**A henge! But where-"**

"_Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" _Mei yelled from behind the central column of the stone mushroom.

Expelling a geyser of water, Kushina went wide-eyed as a dragon slammed through the stone pillar and smashed into her before exploding with tremendous force. Jumping back through the hole and into the air, Mei watched as the technique caused the stone shield to crumble down the sides of the steep mountain. Landing away from the debris, Mei watched for movement among the rubble that remained. She had a feeling this 'Kushina' wouldn't be defeated that easily.

True to her expectations, Kushina surged from underneath the rubble and chucked a sizeable chunk of stone at her opponent.

"_Boil Release!"_

Opening her mouth she released acidic water vapor in the direction of Kushina. The vapor encountered and dissolved the rock before it could even reach her. The rocks dissolving quickly before her, Kushina quickly released the nature of the technique and jumped away before she became a puddle of Uzumaki goo. Pushed to the outer-reaches of the summit, Kushina halted her retreat even as the cloud gained on her position.

"_Earth Release: Earth Spike Field!" _Kushina roared, slamming her fist into the ground.

A spike appeared in front of her and two more in front of that until a line of spikes were rising out of the ground and advancing quickly towards Mei's position. A few rose up into the acidic cloud and dissolved, but the field continued pass the cloud until it reached Mei who was standing and watching. Jumping and performing lava release, Mei melted the field of spikes as they burst out where she'd just been standing.

Because she had to evade Kushina's jutsu, she could no longer direct her Boil Release and was oblivious as it continued past Kushina and off the mountain, having had left a trail of sludge in its wake. Shooting several lava bullets, Mei continued the barrage at the sprinting Uzumaki from the air. Forming a hand-sign, a clone appeared next to Kushina, who she grabbed and threw at the airborne Kage.

"Just give up you tenacious fool!" Mei yelled, about to fire another lava bullet.

"Go-to-HELL!" The clone roared.

The same time Mei fired, the clone reached her and knocked her out the sky with a brutal punch to the gut before getting hit by the lava bullet and puffing into smoke. Slamming into the ground, Mei coughed up a splatter of blood as she felt one of her ribs crack on impact. Walking up to her down opponent, Kushina drew a kunai from her holster as she came to a stop right next to Mei.

"Give up." Kushina said, her breathing heavy and her body bruised.

"_Hiding in Mist Technique!" _Mei coughed as she kicked Kushina's leg and rolled away.

Having an ample supply of airborne water at hand, the fog that had impeded Kushina's climb earlier now rose like some sort of fearsome sea monster and enveloped the mountain top. Crying out and sinking to her knee, Kushina heart began to pound as the mist enveloped her like a blanket. Her whipping from side to side, Kushina was unable to discern any geographical landmarks, much less her opponent.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit anxious." Mei's voice echoed all around her, the pain and anger evident in her tone.

"Just worried about your health is all." Kushina chuckled.

The kunai came in out of nowhere and slashed Kushina across the back. Crying out, Kushina stumbled forward while swinging wildly with her last kunai. Another slash cut into her arm and then into her leg. Kushina was unable to predict when or where the next attack would come and the number holes leaking blood was increasing every ten seconds.

"**I've gotta get out of this mist!" **Kushina panted, blood streaming down her arms and legs. _"Wood Release!"_

A giant oak tree exploded from underneath her and carried her high into the air. It kept rising and rising until she finally broke free of the claustrophobic walls of mist. Standing on the utmost branches of the tree, Kushina peered down into the mist and saw absolutely nothing. She wouldn't be able to hit Mei with a direct attack, but perhaps a blanket attack would do the trick.

"_Wind Release: UNIVERSAL BREAKTHROUGH!"_

Kushina jumped off the edge of the tree, the force of the technique propelling her upward. There was a second between the casting of the technique and the effect before all hell broke loose. A hurricane like ball of wind slammed into the mountain top blowing all the mist away instantly. Mei was flattened into the dirt, a technique that would've destroyed the tree on her lips. Everything that ever stood on the mountain top was flattened or propelled into free-fall off the side of the mountain. If the mountain had a full head of hair before the fight, it was a cue-ball now.

Floating down by slowly exhaling the rest of the technique, Kushina landed in the middle of the clearing and stood victorious. Beside her, Mei could only moan in pain, any movement impossible. She had done it; she had beaten the Water Shadow of Kirigakure!

She had won!

**Winner Kushina Uzumaki! – Finish Her!**

Throughout the entire fight the cause of the conflict had remained where it had been dropped as if nothing ever happened. Wincing as she bent over, Kushina scooped of the object and yelped as it popped open. Inside the obsidian stone was a red scroll proving that it was indeed man made but by who?

**(A/N- The world shall never know the machinations of The Futanari King!)**

Dropping the casing by which the scroll was delivered, Kushina opened the scroll and was blinded by a flash of light. The light seem to go on forever and Kushina felt as if she was being dragged through water as if a hook had found its way into her belly button. Suddenly the pulling sensation stopped and her vision returned.

The entire area had been returned to normal, no scorch marks, no giant craters and no desolate mountain summit. It was as if the fight had never happened, even Kushina and Mei were perfectly fine, not a scratch on them.

"What the hell just happened?" Mei said, her mind blown at the turn of events. She felt her ribs and none of them were broken and her jaw seemed to be intact as well. "Didn't we just fight?"

"Y-yeah we did." Kushina said dropping the blank scroll in fear. "I think the scroll I found in the rock did something."

"Like sent us back in time?" Mei pressed, more curious about the scroll than angry about being beat.

"Yeah…" Kushina's eyes travelled over Mei's body unlike the first time she'd laid eyes on the woman.

Her body seemed…curvier, her breasts fuller, the way her lips slightly parted combined with her eccentric blue lipstick sent a tingle of energy through Kushina's spine and her shorts.

Wait…That shouldn't be there.

Her mind in a state of disbelief, Kushina pulled back the band of her shorts to reveal a bulge in her plain red panties.

"No way."Kushina gasped out loud. **"I-I have one…just like Naruko!"**

Her mind reeling, Kushina stagger back as she struggled to comprehend what could've caused such a drastic transformation.

"**The scroll!"**

The scroll had brought them together, the scroll had made them fight, the scroll had fixed everything and now the scroll had given her a dick. Being the mother of child and a happy wife, Kushina knew exactly what dicks were for. So now the scroll wanted her to take her prize for her hard fought life or death victory over Mei.

"You okay?" Mei asked, apprehensively approaching the woman she'd lost against.

"Oh I'm _more_ than just okay." Kushina flashed a sadistic smile.

Whenever sex came into play her dominant nature always came out, she was never on bottom in the bed and she was about to show Mei why. Planting a hand on Mei's shoulder, Kushina roughly pushed the Mizukage back. Unbalanced, Mei landed on her ass.

"What the hell was that for?!" She barked as Kushina loomed over her.

"Oh shut up." Kushina laughed as she dropped her shorts to her ankles. Taking pleasure in Mei's gasp and look of shock as she spotted the bulge, Kushina leaned forward and roughly grabbed the back of Mei's red hair. "The scroll gave me this and I'm sure you know what men do with these."

Gulping, Mei looked up at Kushina's fierce blue eyes with fear.

"**Does she really want me to please her?" **Mei asked herself as Kushina jerked her to her knees.

The smell of Kushina's musk hit Mei head on, making her vision swim slightly. It smelled just like…sweets and roses, two of Mei's favorite things. Slowly, Mei's mind began to rationalize following Kushina's orders.

"**Well I did lose to her and I'm sure she doesn't want to go home like this. It's the right thing to do in this scenario…I'm doing it for her." **

Her hands shaking ever so slightly, Mei raised her palms to pull down Kushina's panties only to have Kushina slap them away.

"No way, use your teeth and you better be careful." Kushina smirked.

Humiliated, Mei placed her hands on her thighs as she brought her face close to Kushina's crotch. The smell only intensified and Mei soon felt her own panties dampening from the scent. Careful with her teeth, Mei stuck her tongue into the lip of Kushina's panties first before biting down with her teeth. Removing her hand, Kushina ripped the blue band from the woman's red hair. With Kushina's panties around her ankles, Mei looked back up at the flaccid cock hanging above her. Despite popular belief she could count the number of men she'd slept with on one hand, she was saving herself for the day she got married to fully commit to a sexual relationship.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lick it." Kushina smiled, her cock twitching.

Hesitant, Mei stuck out her dark pink tongue and lapped at the uncut cock. It tasted just like it smelled on her tongue to Mei's delight. Now eager she began licking the Kushina's dick up and down causing it to grow in size. Moaning at the unfamiliar sensation, Kushina blushed slightly as Mei began stroking her while sucking on her balls. She'd take one into her vacuum like mouth, lick it a few times and then do the same to the other one. This left two blue lipstick marks on her balls and on the base of her dick where Mei kissed it. With Mei on the job, Kushina's new appendage was now standing at attention.

Her dick was smooth, not obscene veins travelling down her cock, just a faint coloration near the tip which was ruby red because of the blood flow. It was a solid 7 inches of uncut cock that Kushina found herself admiring for longer than she should have. She'd been disconnected from Naruko over sexual matters since the day she was born and had the kyuubi sealed within her. Naruko was born with both male and female parts and after that fiasco when Kushina caught her masturbating to porn they hadn't be talking much.

Snapping back into the situation at hand, Kushina placed her palm on top of Mei's flowing hair.

"Now peel back my foreskin with your tongue." Kushina commanded, a single bead of precum leaking from her dick.

Brush the hair out her face, Mei opened her mouth wide and took half of Kushina's cock in one go. Spasming at the sensation, Kushina struggled to retain her composure with such a hot mouth sucking on her sensitive dick like it was a lollipop. Using her tongue as instructed, Mei stuck it into the folds of the extra skin before pushing it back. It took her a couple times to get the foreskin fully retracted, but each time only served pushed Kushina closer and closer to the edge.

Yelling, Kushina pushed her entire dick into Mei's mouth as she felt her balls start to contract. 7 inches of dick down her throat caused Mei to gag, but she didn't push away as Kushina hugged her head with both hands.

"You're mouth is so good! I'm cumming!" Kushina yelled at the top of her voice.

Releasing her hot load directly down Mei's throat, Kushina felt the Mizukage as she hurried to swallow the deluge of Uzumaki cum. Bubbling back up her throat because of the quantity, a squirt of cum sprayed out of Mei's nostrils as her mouth overflowed. Pulling out, Kushina watched as Mei tried to inhale air but ended up in a coughing fit because of the cum already in her throat. Nevertheless, Mei swallowed all that she hadn't coughed up, even going as far as to wipe the stray cum off her face and lick it off her fingers.

"The slut loves my cum hmmm?" Kushina smiled, looming over the dazed Water Shadow.

"Y-your cum is the best." Mei breathed, eyeing the still erect cock coated in its own juices.

"Your cum is the best _master_." Kushina grinned sadistically.

She had become addicted to the feeling of a male orgasm and the dominance she had obtained over the Mizukage.

"Your cum is the best master! Please give me more!" Mei yelled, unashamed about whoever heard her.

Grabbing Mei by the dress, Kushina yanked her onto her feet and with one swift movement, cut the dress down the front with a kunai. The blue fabric fell to either side, ruined, and left Mei's body exposed for Kushina's eyes to ravage further. The woman's tits were massive, not as big as Tsunade but big enough for any man to want to grope the shit out of them. In the afternoon light, the sun gleamed on the sweat covered orbs of pleasure, giving them a shine. Her nipples were inverted which made Kushina want to finger-fuck the shit out of the slits. Her undergarment consisted of one plain black thong which turned Kushina on to no fathomable degree.

The only problem was Kushina didn't know where to put her new dick in first! Grabbing Mei by the shoulder, Kushina spun her around and palmed her two huge tits from behind. Shoving her cock in between Mei's legs, Kushina smiled as she felt all the juices Mei's pussy leaking down her legs and over her dick.

"Well aren't you a little slut?" Kushina laughed, shoving each of her index fingers inside of Mei's nipples.

"AHHHHH! NOT IN THERE!" Mei cried out in pleasure, her sensitive nipples being finger-fucked was almost enough to send her over the edge into an orgasm. "Please I'm waiting for the right person!"

"Oh give me a fucking break, the right person for you is whoever has the biggest dick and right now that would be me!" Kushina laughed, fingering Mei even harder as the red-headed woman's moans reached a crescendo.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Mei screamed as she creamed herself, spraying her juices all over Kushina's slick cock. Catching her before she face-planted, Kushina pulled Mei back up so that her chest was touching the dazed woman's back. Hooking both of her fingers in Mei's nipples, Kushina pulled outwards and allowed the nipples to pop free which brought forth another slutty moan from the Mizukage. Leaving her right hand to stimulate Mei's nipple, Kushina shifted her left hand to Mei's hip.

With her cock aching, Mei's pussy dripping and both of them in the Bodyguard sex position Kushina had always wanted to try Kushina couldn't restrain her dick any longer. Pulling back some, Kushina pushed against Mei's wet pussy with her hard dick. Sliding in with almost no resistance, Kushina nearly came instantly from the heat alone.

"**Her pussy is a furnace! She's squeezing so tight and it's so hot!"**

Not wanting to lose face by cumming prematurely, Kushina allowed herself to get adjusted while tweaking Mei's nipple. Despite herself, Mei reached backwards with her hands and grabbed Kushina's bubble butt.

"P-please, my pussy is on fire." Mei whispered, the words bringing her endless embarrassment.

"Luckily for you I know just what you need!" Kushina smiled.

Pulling out some, Kushina thrusted into Mei with tremendous force despite the position they were in. Moving her hips in a set rhythm, Mei pushed her ass back to match Kushina's thrusts. With every movement, Kushina's cock through Mei's pink love canal, her walls squeezing tight on the intruder. Despite her fatigue, Mei felt yet another orgasm in the works as Kushina picked up the pace. Her thrusts fast and furious, both of the red-headed women began to moan as they enjoyed sex for the first time in months.

"You cock feels so good inside me!" Mei yelled, squeezing Kushina's ass.

"Your pussy is so hot around my dick!" Kushina bit her bottom lips as she felt a powerful orgasm about to rip through her.

Wrapping both her arms around Mei's waist, Kushina roared as she picked the woman up off the ground as their orgasms reached them. Screaming bloody murder, Mei's eyes rolled back as she squirted her juices all over the ground and Kushina's futa-dick. Her voice deeper, Kushina yelled as she pumped strand after strand inside Mei's hot pussy like a firewoman putting out a fire. The load was smaller this time, but no less intense as Kushina gently lowered Mei back down to the ground.

"I'm so full with your cum…" Mei moaned her breathing heavy and her face flushed. "Your dick is amazing…" Slowly the regular Mei began to return as she tried to disengage while saving as much face as possible. "Even if it isn't the biggest around."

Big mistake. A tick-mark appeared on Kushina's forehead at the passing remark as Mei tried to pull away from her, thinking that they were done. That was far from the truth, Uzumaki blood ran through Kushina's veins, she had the stamina of lion!

"I'll show you small you bitch!" Kushina roared, gripping Mei's waist.

Her hair coming to life like an angry demon, it wrapped around Mei's hands and feet. Her dick coming back to life inside Mei's pussy, Kushina smiled at Mei who looked scared by the woman's actions.

"I-I can't keep going, I already came t-twice!" Mei yelled.

"Like I give a fuck, we're gonna keep going until I say we stop! If you got a problem with that you should've beaten me!" Kushina yelled in anger and lust.

Her blood boiling, Kushina willed her hair to spread Mei's legs apart. Now bent over and only being held up by Kushina's tentacle like hair, Mei could barely voice her dissent as Kushina roughly smacked her ass. Her juicy rear jiggled with every impact, sent jolts of pain and pleasure through her exhausted body as her ass grew red. Getting a good grip and setting herself in a firm stance, Kushina resumed plowing away at Mei's pink pussy.

Each thrust was deep and powerful, stabbing into Mei's sex and directly into her G-spot. Every time Kushina pushed forward, her hair would yank Mei's body back onto her dick allowing for even penetration that before. Her tits swinging in synch with the relentless pounding, Mei's mouth lolled open, her tongue hanging out as her G-spot was stabbed again and again without fail.

"S-stop! My body c-can't take any M-MORREEE!" Screaming, Mei orgasmed against her will as Kushina brutalized her pussy.

Grunting, Kushina came once more into Mei's pussy and then released her from hair/tentacle grip. Like a puppet with its strings cut, Mei collapsed forward onto the ground, her bright red and stinging ass in the air and her face parallel to the grass.

"Ughhh."

She could _feel _her pussy gaping as she slid of Kushina's dick. After a couple of seconds of realizing that there was nothing there, her pussy closed slightly but was still a lot looser than when they started.

"**She's a-a monster! How can she cum so much?!" **Mei had lost the ability to articulate words as her mouth was so dry from moaning like a street-walking prostitute.

"You still alive down there?" Kushina nudged Mei's immobile form with her sandal and received a dull groan in response. "Good because I still got a load in me!" A moan of despair rose up and was music to Kushina's ears.

Dropping to her knees, Kushina eagerly gripped Mei's raised ass and spread her cheeks apart. Right above her devastated vagina was her puckered pink backdoor that was bound to be the tightest thing Kushina had ever tried to cram something into. Luckily for her, she and Mei's sex juices had covered her dick giving her ample lube for her rough insertion.

Pushing against Mei's anus, Kushina gave a forceful thrust and the crown of her dick slipped into the unbelievably tight passage. Inexorably forcing her dick into Mei's ass, Kushina slowly sank deeper and deeper, inch by inch until her balls pressed against Mei's cunt. Wrapping her arms around Mei's stomach, Kushina mounted Mei's ass like a bulldog and began jack hammering her hips with demonic speed. Her hips blurring, Kushina grabbed Mei's hair and yanked her head back into a vicious one-sided kiss as her sphincter tried its damndest to expel her dick but to no avail.

Not stopping the humiliating victory fuck until she had fully claimed her prize, Kushina pushed Mei's face back into the grass as she felt her most powerful orgasm yet welling up inside her. Reinforcing her hips with her chakra, Kushina traded her breakneck ass blasting pace for slower but bruising thrusts. With every movement her balls slapped against Mei's fishnet-ted thighs as a powerful orgasm bubbled within the two sacks. Reaching her mountaintop for the fourth time within an hour, Kushina called Mei every sexual slur under the sun as her balls emptied themselves into the Mizukage.

"Fucking cunt! Take me seed you fucking whore! Think twice before you fuck with an Uzumaki bitch!"

(To this day Kushina claims that it was the scroll that made her say those things and not her inner Dom.)

Filled with hot Uzumaki cum, the Mizukage of Kirigakure promptly passed out in a puddle on her own juices. Tired from her sexual conquest, Kushina watched her dick go flaccid but not fully away. She felt but gladdened and saddened by this; gladdened because putting her dick inside a female was the most amazing sexual experience she'd ever had and now she could have more and saddened because she was pretty sure Minato wouldn't approve of a dick bigger than his…oh well sucks to be him. Adding insult to sexual injury, Kushina slammed her palm on the ground for one last jutsu.

"_Earth Release: Dildo Style!" _Kushina smiled tiredly as a pair of dildo sprouted out the earth and plugged the unconscious Mei's holes.

There was a chance that Mei would return to her village and attack Konoha, but Kushina had a feeling that she had enjoyed getting dominated more than she let on. Following the path down the mountain, Kushina figured out what she was going to tell Kurenai and what was she going to leave out. Yūhi was a stickler for the rules and would report her not-so-little friend to the higher-ups and Kushina was too happy in having a bonding topic with Naruko to let that happen. Bounding off, Kushina happily returned to the base of the mountain, her mission completed…sort of.

The scroll was blank, but according to Kushina it was black when she got there. Who would accuse her of lying?

**That end that chapter of Futa Kombat my friends. I hope you enjoyed the battle, I did my fair amount of research on each of these kunoichi and used as many techniques as possible so I'm happy with the overall result. Kushina's chakra affinities were never fully revealed so I had to improve on those, but everything else is Narutopedia facts if you wanna check 'em yourself. **

**Oh and sorry ****XenotheWise135, by the time I saw your idea I had already finished the combat portion of the match, but there's always Round 2 of Futa Kombat so stay tuned and you just might see those rape chains you want so badly.**

Round 1

Harribel vs. Nelliel (Winner Harribel)

Mei vs. Kushina **(Winner Kushina)**

Yourichi vs. Rangiku

Hinata vs. Naruko

Unohana vs. Sui-feng

Ten-Ten vs. Ino

Rukia vs. Hiyori

Tsunade vs. Tsume

Orihime vs. Chizuru

Temari vs. Konan

**Also before I go I'm putting a poll up on my profile asking a question. Would you guys be okay if I switched Hiyori or Chizuru with Masaki? I don't wanna ruin the experience for you guys so it will totally be decided by you all. So if you want a say in that, head to my profile and vote. That is all folks!**

**Hobey Ho let's Go!**


	22. Monster Futa High

**Monster Futa High**

Draculaura groaned in pain as she fought back into consciousness, the taste of wool in her mouth. She attempted to open her eyes and found that something had been placed over them or she was in a room without light. Her undead heart rate rising, she flexed her hands, legs and neck and found that they had all been restrained.

"I think she's waking up!" An excited female voice reached Lala's ears and after a moment of thinking the vegan vampire placed it to a memory.

"**Meowlody! What the heck is she and her sister up to now?" **Lala's panic dropping slowly once she realized what was going on. **"One of their stupid pranks?"**

"Purrrfect!" That voice could only belong to one person, Toralei Stripe!

The mean girl of monster high and over pain in Lala and her friend's rear ends. Lala felt a clawed hand trail along her cheek and then rip off her blindfold, nipping her pale skin in the process. Blinded by the sudden light, the vampire cried out and instinctively tried to cover her eyes, but to no avail. The last thing the vampire remembered was celebrating the end of the school year in her room, there was a knock on her door. After that everything was fuzzy and then she had woken up here.

Turning her head to either side, Lala spotted Frankie and Howleen to her right and Cleo to her left. They all were locked in all school medieval stockades with their legs shackled to one another. They each had a woolen cloth in their mouths as well and looks of fear in their eyes. Looking around, Lala realized that they had been imprisoned within a large dungeon with cobblestone floors and walls and lit by torches. Meowlody and Purrsephone stood to either side of Toralei smiling at the captured girls.

Concentrating on the smug Toralei, Lala attempted to yell at the werecat but her words came out distorted thanks to the woolen ball in her mouth.

"Take the gag out; let's see what the princess has to say." Toralei laughed.

Obeying Toralei's order, Meowlody swaggered up to Lala and ripped the woolen wad of cloth out of her mouth.

"What the heck are doing?!" Lala yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping somebody would hear.

"Whatever I want of course." Toralei laughed. "And don't even try calling for help, we're so far underground that no one will be able to stop me."

"LET US G-*SMACK*"

Lala was cut off me scream as Toralei bitch smacked her with every ounce of force she could muster. Lala cried out as her head jerked to the side, a tiny bit of spit flying from her mouth.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Toralei giggled excitedly.

The other girls struggled against their bonds even harder as they watched helplessly as Lala was humiliated by Toralei.

"You can't do this…" Lala said, tears springing to her eyes from both the stinging pain and the humiliation.

"Oh but I think I can, after all the trouble I went through to knock you out and get you all down here without anyone noticing I think I can do whatever the fuck I want." Toralei trailed a single claw along Lala's pink cheek where her red handprint lay.

"What the heck do you want for us? We can't give you anything." Lala said fearful of getting hit once more.

"What do we want?" Toralei paused for a second, a smile stretching across her face. "Your bodies of course!"

The tiger striped feline danced back to the wall, keeping her eyes locked on Lala's angry pink orbs. Pulling a torch, the wall swiveled to reveal a smorgasbord of sextoys ranging from anal bead to inhumanly sized dildos of various natures and everything in between.

"From now on, your bodies belong to me and I'm going to rape you all until I decide I have something better to do!" Toralei laughed evilly as the girls recoiled in fear.

"Please Toralei, you can't do this!" Lala screamed, jerking her feet in an futile effort to break her iron shackles.

"Why not? You've been going around all school year showing off your asses in mini-skirts and getting us hard!" Meowlody chuckled. "It's about time we got some of that sweet pink ass!"

"Getting you…hard?" Lala squeaked, instinctively squeezing her together.

The twins looked at one another and their smile grew larger, their knowledge of something the girls knew nothing about was pleasing them greatly.

"Can we show them, what we've got in store?" Purrsephone purred as she ran the back of her hand along Frankie's shivering face.

"Why not, it's not like they can get away now." Toralei laughed.

Working in unison, the twin werecats began working on their tight leather skirts much to Lala's confusion. Dropping the two shorts pieces of leather to the ground, Meowlody and Purrsephone smiled sadistically as they showed of their flaccid male organs much to the captured girls shock.

"Im-Impossible! Only boys should have those!" Lala yelled her cry of shock echoed by her still gagged friends.

"Turns out me and my three associates were born with both parts, the chance of a mixed birth is extremely increased among werecats. Isn't that right Clawdeen?" Toralei didn't undo her pants by she did run her hand over her crotch as if she were stroking Sweet Fangs. "I'm sure you're not stupid, you know exactly where dicks go isn't that right you little whore?!"

"I-I, you c-can't!" Lala screamed, her mind so confused on what was going on.

Stepping forward, Toralei back-handed the vampire teen once more, sending another lance of pain across Lala's face. Breaking down into sobs, Lala went lax in her stockade, her body refusing to hold the back end of her body up anymore. 'Shhhing' the vampire with a single clawed hand to her lips, Toralei brought her face in close to the tear-streaked vampire's visage.

"Now that you know what kind of position you're in, I'll give you one more chance." Toralei whispered. "Just give up yourself to me and everything will be okay."

Lala refused to meet her arch-rival's gaze, her head hanging low in the wooden trap. Mumbling something, Lala brought Toralei's face closer to hear what she said.

"Go to hell." Lala growled, her voice more menacing than any other time her friends had ever heard her.

The smile fading from her face, a brief mask of anxiousness crossed over Toralei's face before being quickly covered by rage. Raising her hand once more, Lala flinched as she tensed for another blow to the face but it never came. There was a click and then she was jerked up by her hair out of the stockade. Roaring, Toralei threw her to the cobblestone floor, her legs still shackled together.

Grunting the twins wheeled a Queen sized bed into the large dungeon. Grabbing a handful of the vampire's pigtails, Toralei half-dragged/ half-pushed a resisting Lala across the room before dropping her right in front of the bed. Sitting down, Toralei leered over at Lala, her lustful gaze undressing her.

"So this is how it's going to work." Toralei said as she toyed with the hoop piercing in her ear. "You're going to unzip my pants and suck my dick."

"Like hell I will!" Lala yelled, snapping her head back to check in on her imprisoned friends.

"You will or Meowlody will be forced to cut Cleo's pretty face up so bad not even her family will recognize her…then again we could always just slit her throat." Toralei commented without emotion as if she was just watching the scene unfold.

The temperature in the room dropped 50 degrees, as Lala froze at such a brutal threat. Slowly turning her head, she locked eyes with a shaking Cleo who was crying, her makeup running down her face.

"You wouldn't dare." Lala breathed.

"Meowlody, ungag our guests and let's see what Cleo has to say." Toralei said smiling.

Crossing the small cobblestone expanse, the werecat allowed her hips to swing, her sheathed male organ poking out from its furry holster and her balls swaying to and fro. Cutting the gags off of each girl with a switch-blade, the room was filled with a chorus of shouts.

"MOMMMMYYY!"

"Don't let cut me!"

"I'm going to fuck you all up!"

"SHUT UP!" Toralei roared, her anger bouncing off the walls. "I asked Cleo, what do you think your dear friend Lala should do."

Cleo's once noble face was now a makeup streaked mess as she stared at the ground, unwilling to meet anyone's gaze.

"P-please don't let t-them hurt m-me!" She whispered which turned into a sob as fresh tears began flowing.

"So you want Lala to do that horrible thing just to save your face?" Clawdeen barked, furious at her friend.

"I just don't wanna die!" Cleo screamed back, her sight blinded by her tears.

"Well there you have it." Toralei smiled down at Lala. "Now you have 20 seconds before Meowlody turns Cleo into a freak show."

Revulsion, anger and sheer desperation warred across Lala's face as the room descended into silence. The vampire teen could feel all eyes on her bowed head as she stared wide-eyed at the floor. After 10 seconds of staring at the frozen vampire Toralei made a chopping motion with her hand and Meowlody grabbed Cleo's face who immediately began screaming and crying.

"NO!" Lala yelled. "Alright I'll do it, just don't hurt Cleo!"

"That's what I like to hear." Toralei purred. "Now take off my pants, it's getting rather _tight _down there."

Locking eyes with the werecat, Lala glared up with her icy stare as she slowly moved her hands to Toralei's crotch. The werecat's large green feline eyes glittered down at her, contrasting against her bright orange fur. She really wished her friends wouldn't watch her do this, but she knew if she said something about it Toralei would then force them to watch…or worst.

"**I'm doing this for my friends."** Lala reminded herself, but that did little to quell her shaking.

Her lithe pink hands wrapped around Toralei's skull engraved golden belt and with a push and pull the belt fell to the sides. Forcing her hands to continue, Lala held Toralei's gaze as a smile spread across the werecat's face. Pushing up the kidnapper's pink striped shirt, Lala choked back a cry of horror as she was confronted with a bulge against the feline's tight pants. She knew what she would fine; by it hit her like slap despite her attempted preparation.

Her hands having a miniature seizure, Lala grabbed Toralei's zipper after three failed attempts because of her shaking. Unable to meet Toralei's shit eating grin any longer, turned her head away as she unzipped the girl's pants.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Toralei laughed which was echoed by her goons. "Reach in there and pull in out."

Balking at the command she knew was coming, Lala pressed one hand against Toralei's furry toned stomach as she slowly it down into the girl's pants. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Frankie's mask of revulsion and Clawdeen's visage of hate. Cleo was too far to her right and Lala wasn't sure if she wanted to see her face anyway.

Brushing against something extremely hot, Lala froze her pink face reddened. Grabbing hold of the throbbing member, Lala was unable to withhold a squeak as she pulled it free of Toralei's pants.

"It's okay; I have the same effect on all the other girls I nail too." Toralei laughed the sound grating on Lala's burning ears and nerve.

Lifting her head up, Lala swallowed heavily as she took in the object she was forced to stimulate with her body. Emerging right above Toralei's striped set of furry testicles was an erect bright pink feline cock. It was about 7 inches in length, but from the vampire's perspective it might as well have been 2 feet. The tip was angled and covered in small barbs like all feline dicks, except Toralei's was more red than pink as the blood coursing through it caused it to twitched wildly.

"Enough staring, go ahead and get to work!" Toralei growled, still smiling as she grabbed the back of Lala's head.

"No!" Frankie squeaked and then cried out in pain as Purrsephone back-handed her.

A bead of precum gathered at the tip of the curved feline cock before submitting to the force of gravity and falling directly on Lala's cheek, her heart to be exact.

"Open your mouth!" Toralei barked.

Hesitating for a split-second, Lala cracked open her mouth slightly which was still more than enough for Toralei to slam her cock into. However impossible it may have been, Lala's eyes shot open even wider than they previously had been as 7 inches of hot dick hit the back of her throat. Despite the arrogance she exuded from every fiber of her being, Toralei had never really had sex with her dick before, only with her female part and even then it was quick affair done in the dark.

She knew Meowlody and Purrsephone had sex with each other all the time, shamelessly doing it whenever possible and taking turns giving and receiving each of their identical pink 6 inch dicks. Forgetting all about her friend's lives, Lala's mind immediately went into survival mode as her airway was effectively blocked. Her frail hands beat a tempo against Toralei's thighs as she struggled to get free; Toralei on the other hand was too lost in sensation of pseudo fellatio to even threaten the vegan.

With both of her hands holding Lala against her crotch, Toralei moaned at the vibrations Lala was inadvertently delivering by yelling with a gagged mouth. Her mouth slightly agape, Toralei instinctively began forcing Lala's head up and down on her shaft.

"**I never knew this felt so good!" **Toralei smiled wickedly in her head. **"And using this bitch as my cum dump is just a great bonus!"**

Her body fueled by the pleasure of forced sex, Toralei began heedlessly face-fucking the shit out of Lala despite the girl's growing need for air. Lala's saliva had spread from the cock to across her face, mixing with Toralei's precum as she gagged on the dick. Sometime during this, Meowlody had left and returned with a hand-held video-camera and was recording the entire thing. Purrsephone purred as she stuck her cock in between Meowlody's legs from behind and reached around to begin stroking her sister from behind.

The edges of Lala's vision were graying out as she lost the energy to even fight back at this point. Her airway was being used as a sex-toy as her body shut-down from the lack of oxygen. It was a fight to even keep her lidded eyes open and even that fight she was losing. Her face smashed repeatedly into Toralei's crotch and with increasing force as she slowly lost counsciousness.

"**I'm I going to die?"** Lala formulated a question she was unable to answer as the darkness finally reached the center of her vision.

"AHHHH! FUCK!" Toralei yelled as she came. Balls deep in Lala's mouth, her cock swelled and then erupted with its sticky seed directly down Lala's throat. Strand after strand flew down her throat before Toralei finally felt the last of her load drip out of her cum-slit.

Pushing Lala off her cock, Toralei watched with a smile as she coughed, struggling to inhale but getting cum instead. Not giving Lala a moment to fully recover, Toralei practically tore her hair out as she grabbed her once more and threw her onto the bed. Hacking a lung out, Lala looked up, her eyes bloodshot from her tears to see a Meowlody video-taping her violation as her sister jerked her off from behind.

"Don't mind us; we're the least of your problems!" Meowlody laughed, a second before Lala felt a pressure on her back.

Fueled by her lust, Toralei forgot all about the mental aspect of breaking in her arch-rival and began tearing away at Lala's clothes. Never before had she thought sex with her dick would feel so good, she'd been missing out for years and now the only thing in between her losing her dick's virginity was Lala's resistance. Forgetting all about her friends, her mind consumed by panic, the teen fought back as Toralei shredded her clothes, her pink arms flailing and hitting anything near as she screamed for help while thrashing her body in an effort to escape the werecat's clutches.

Under Toralei's sharp claws, her skirt stood no chance as the shredded fabric was thrown behind Toralei. A lust filled smile drawn across her face, the tigress repeatedly slapped Lala's hands away as the girl managed to roll onto her back. All three of her friends were now yelling, a jumble of shouts, threats and pleas filling the chamber. Purresphone's hands were a blur, the intensity of the moment exciting both and her filming sister. Reaching over Meowlody's shoulder, she locked lips with her twin in a passionate and messy kiss.

"NOOO!" Lala screamed as Toralei seized both of her hands with an iron grip.

With both of the vampire's wrists in one hand, Toralei grabbed Lala's white with pink heart dotted panties and ripped them off with a single savage tug. Practically drooling, Toralei shifted her focus to her pink two-button shirt. With that floating to the floor along with her truffles, her nipples stood at attention on her petite B-cup breasts.

Breathing heavily as her pulsed race, she struggled under Toralei even harder as the werecat descended onto her breasts. Her dark-pink lipstick covered lips latched onto one Lala's cute button nipples and began sucking vigorously. Switching to other nipple and doing the same, she left two clearly visible lipstick marks on each breasts.

"Did that feel good?" Toralei panted, her eyes crazed with lust.

"Please Toralei, don't do this! We won't tell anybody!" Lala cried, tears streaming down her face.

Ignoring her once more, Toralei forced Lala's legs apart her eyes finding the vampire's virgin pussy. Draculaura was tight her pussy was barely more than a slit, nearly seamless.

"Look how tight your pussy is!" Toralei half laughed/half cried out with glee as her dick twitched wildly, her erection painful.

Before Lala could even scream, the werecat shoved her index finger into the slit and began mercilessly finger-raping the girl. Lala's whole body arched at the forceful stimulation her vaginal intruder brought. Fresh tears springing to her eyes, Lala clamped her eyes and mouth shut, shaking her head and wishing it all to go away like a bad dream. But Toralei was going anywhere, her cock smearing precum along her thin pink leg as she added another finger.

Behind her the twins were moaning in unison, pleasuring themselves at the sight of the vampire being violated by Toralei. Each were stroking the other, the camera placed on the pillow to capture everything it could. In the stockades Frankie was sobbing, Clawdeen was roaring obscenities as she fought against her shackles and Cleo was staring at the floor wide-eyed trying her hardest to pretend this was just a bad dream. Unfortunately for Lala, this was anything but a dream and it was about to get a lot worst.

Removing her two digits, Toralei lustfully lapped Lala's pussy juices off her fingers, her instinct to mate stronger than ever. Unable to wait any longer, Toralei lined herself up with Lala's tight pink slit, her cock oozing excitement. Plunging forward and into the vampire, Toralei's eyes rolled half-way into her head as she deflowered her rival in one savage thrust. Never before had she felt such an amazing feeling as an actual pussy, there was no way her hand could compare! With the werecat paralyzed from the tight pussy squeezing her dick to death, Lala was left sobbing into the sheets as her virginal blood dripped out and onto the floor.

"What are you waiting for Toralei? Give it to her!" Meowlody practically howled her encouragement, eager to see Lala violated.

Snapping out of her tongue lolling trance, Toralei pulled out until just the tip remained and then plunged back into Lala's tight cavern, marveling at the feeling. It was as if the softest velvet was wrapped around her dick like a sleeve and was intent on squeezing all the cum from her balls with its warm embrace. The bed rocking from her exertions, Toralei quickly felt sweat dampening her clothes as she bent over Lala. Her thrusts were clumsy and inconsistent due to her lack of inexperience, but she wasn't looking on pleasing anyone but herself.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Toralei bit her bottom lip as she grunted in pleasure. "How does my big fucking dick feel inside you huh bitch?!"

Another muffled cry came up from the bed as Lala was viciously raped in front of her friends. Each thrust painfully spread her lips with the foreign invader, sending lance of pain up her back. Toralei was almost completely on top of her now, rutting away like a lion in heat. Her hips hammered away at a frantic pace, her sticky release imminent.

"I'm about to cum! I'm gonna knock you up with my cum you little fucking whore!" Toralei cried out in glee as she yanked Lala's head up by her pink hair.

Baring her fangs, Toralei instinctively sank them into the place where Lala's neck met her shoulder, marking the vampire. Unable to restrain her throbbing member any longer, Toralei howled as she released her seed inside of Lala's violated pussy, her 7 inches twitching wildly inside of the vampire pink pussy. Reaching their climax right after, the twins frenched each messily as they blew their loads all over Lala's tear streaked face. Strand after hot strand was dumped into her pussy by the werecat before her cock finally abated and softened.

Toralei was definitely not lion as the 2 orgasms back to back had taken something out of her she didn't even know she had. Exhausted, she pulled out the sobbing Lala and let her slide to the floor at her feet. Still holding the girl's hair, she yanked it up so she could look the defiled high-school student in the eyes.

"I hoped you keep yourself nice and pretty for me, because I'll be back tomorrow for more." Toralei hissed, licking the trail of tears off Lala's face as they mixed with cum.

An unearthly sob of despair broke free from Lala's lips as Toralei let her slump to the floor. The twins were already unlocking the stockades for the other girls as Toralei wobbled towards the door.

"I hope you girls like this place, because trust me it's all you'll be seeing for a long time." Toralei laughed as the twins followed her to the dungeon door. "Make sure someone's on the bed ready for us next time like the good little cum-dumps you are hmmm?"

Laughing, Toralei slammed the door shut and enveloping the girls in darkness. As soon as Toralei closed the door an ear splitting sob/shriek cut through into the stony corridor into the werecat's gut. Even as the twins clutched their sides in pain from laughing at the girl's violation and humiliation, Toralei felt her gut churn. It was the feeling of disgust she got whenever she someone take advantage of someone weaker than them.

Passing the feeling off as exhaustion, Toralei quickly moved down the hallway, her black and pink heels click-clacking on the stone floor. No one ever came down to the dungeons of Monster High, partly because no one knew that they were here. She had found the cells and the sleeping block on pure chance a few days before the summer break and then everything fell into place. The woman had spoken to her in her dreams and told her what she could without fear of consequence, the pleasure she would feel if she did so. And she did. She had kidnapped the girls and now…now she was going to rape them until they broke and became her personal harem.

The feeling lanced through her gut once more as another scream bounced off the torch lit cobblestone walls. Reaching the end of the hall, she pushed open the door the Head guard quarters and slammed it shut behind her. While the girls only had one plain bed to sleep on that couldn't possibly hold all four females, she had the pleasure of sleeping in a luxurious room with drapes hanging around the king-sized water bed, colorful walls and fancy clothes in the large closet. None of this mattered to the werecat as she tuned out her pseudo-sisters' cackles. Kicking off her heels and shedding her clothes she drew her bath water and quickly slipped into the hot water.

The thorough cleaning did little for gut and she couldn't fathom what could be making her stomach feel so weird all of a sudden. No one would catch her, not now, not ever. Flopping onto the bed, Toralei released a sigh of relief as sleep took her away from her strange gut feeling.

_~Meanwhile~_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lala shrieked her legs and arms swinging into the darkness as she tore herself away from the blackness all around her.

"Lala we're just trying to-"

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Her throat felt raw from all her screaming and crying, but her body felt worse.

She had been raped, the very meaning of the word was foreign to her until just a minutes ago, the same with cursing. Her womb had been defiled and she had been humiliating in front of her friends no less! Scrambling backwards in the darkness, the back of her head bumped into the wall signifying a corner. Drawing her knees up to her chest, her sobs quieted but did not abate completely.

She had felt her feet connect with someone and she was kicking pretty hard, she was sure that they got the message. Burying her head in her naked legs, she just became aware of how cold it was in the cell. Toralei had ripped most off most of her clothes save her stockings which couldn't really be counted on to keep her body warm. Her mind was in a whirl, things were happening to fast! She felt like she going to throw-up, but whenever she heaved nothing came up save spittle and what she almost sure was Toralei's seed.

They were whispering on the other side of the cell, but the room wasn't big enough to completely hold a clandestine conversation no matter how much Lala wanted to retreat into her cracked psyche. Snippets of the furious whispered exchange floated into her ears despite the hands clapped over them.

"How do we get out-"

"I don't-"

"She raped Lala-"

"It's your fault-"

"I didn't-"

"Girls please!"

"Fuck you!"

A quick scuffle ensued in the darkness as friend turned on friend, fear and anger running high in the close quarters. A pair of heels stomped away to the corner opposite of Lala and after a few more seconds of more whispered words the last two girls headed to the corner to the vampire's left. Nobody wanted the bed, the bed signified their willingness to submit their bodies to Toralei and that wasn't worth the night of comfortable sleep on the cum-stained sheets. Despite the traumatic experience she had just endured, Lala didn't even feel a dreamless sleep take her away from all her pain.

_~Day 2~_

The torches alighted all at once, filling the cell with a blinding bright light, brighter than anything that torches should be able to generate. Shocked awake, the girls panicked for a couple seconds as they tried to figure out where they were before their memory returned. Cleo was in the corner opposite of Lala by herself, while no one had slept on the bed she had taken the liberty and took a pillow off to lay down on. Frankie and Clawdeen were off to Lala's left, having leaned against each other for sleep.

Lala herself looked like crap for lack of a better word. She had slept for a couple hours she had judged and then the dreams caught up to her and she awoke kicking and flailing against nothing. Since then she fought against sleep and the horror it provided, her eyes were hooded as she covered them with the back of her hand against the light. Even temporarily blinded she surged to her feet, a glass shard clutched tight in her right hand. She had found it the corner, where it came from she had no idea, but she knew where it would go.

Toralei's throat.

The heavy cell door slammed against the wall as Toralei walked in, a confident and predatory smile playing on her face. Lunging, Lala could only feel hate as she grabbed at Toralei who vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Expecting solid resistance, she cried out as she sprawled onto the floor in the middle of the room.

"Oh wow it actually works!" Toralei laughed, entering the cell holding a small ruby ring in her forefingers. "Whoever made this place really thought of everything. Are you okay Lala, you seem a bit angry."

The tiger-striped werecat stepped in the room, her appearance the exact same as the mirage she had sent before her. Behind her, the twins followed each carrying a silver platter.

"I'm going to kill you." Lala growled.

"We'll see, but for now you must be hungry." Toralei snickered, pocketing the ring.

Strolling forward, the twins sat their respective trays down on the bed and then backed away, a knowing smile on both of their faces.

"Eat up; because tonight you're gonna have to _work _for your meals." Toralei laughed as she backed out the room, her eyes never leaving Lala's.

As soon as the door clicked, everyone's eyes save Lala's turned toward the covered platters. To say that none of them were hungry would be a blatant lie, but none of the girls were eager to accept a gift from their captor. Cautiously, Cleo took the tops off both the platters to reveal a delicious looking breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice. Everyone's stomach released a simultaneous growl of lust at the food arrayed before them, even Lala's.

There was split second hesitation before they swarmed the platters of food, wolfing it down in a very undignified manner. Not that they cared about being dignified with the threat of being raped hanging over their heads.

"Me and Frankie have been thinking on how we can escape from here." Clawdeen said through a mouthful of eggs and then swallowed to make herself legible.

"Oh pray tell, what wonderful idea have you thought up?" Cleo sneered, although she was shoveling down the wonderful just as fast.

"If you want to stay here be my guest!" Clawdeen growled. "I for one intend to get out of here before I end up like…before anything happens to me."

Everyone already knew what she had meant to say and a strange silence fell on the room as the three girls shot discreet glance at Lala who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her back to the foot of the bed as she watch the door.

"Before you end up like me?" Lala said finally, her voice hollow.

"Lala, I'm sorry-"

"No you're right; we need to escape despite the fact that no one will want me after we get free." She released a snort. "I'm nothing more than used goods."

"Don't say that!" Frankie cried. "Here, you need to eat to keep up your strength."

Lala pushed away the platter as Frankie extended her arm.

"I don't want anything that motherfucker is offering."

Frankie released an 'eep', her face reddening at the curse word. Polishing off the rest of the food, the room fell back into silence as the three girls arranged themselves on the bed.

"So me and Frankie were thinking, when they come back in to…you know. While they're doing it, we can jump them and escape!" Clawdeen explained, including details on positioning and who would take who.

"You saw that ring thing, I'm sure they have different tools to keep us in place so they violate us." Cleo said, using the edge of the sheet to daintily pat her lips.

"Do you have a better idea _princess_?" Clawdeen bared her fangs. "You seem to like putting down on our plans, but you don't have any of your own!"

"You never asked, royalty is always prepared for dire situations." Cleo pushed her hair back dramatically. "When they come back in here, you'll pretend to want to lay with them and once you have them restrained then I'll run and get help."

"And then we'll be stuck in here with them!" Frankie squeaked.

"Plus who knows where the hell we are? It could take you days to get help if you can escape wherever this is and I don't like the idea of being an angry Toralei's cum-dump for days."

As Clawdeen and Cleo argued over how they would escape, Lala found it surprisingly easy to tune them out. The only thing she needed to worry about was being ready when Toralei returned. She wouldn't fall for the decoy trick twice and this time for sure, she'd kill her captor. She suddenly realized that she was squeezing the shard of glass so hard that it was biting into her hand. Forcing herself to relax she settled into a trance and she waited for her opportunity to strike.

_~Elsewhere, a few hours later~_

"What-the-hell." Howleen gasped in awe as the secret passage closed behind her and the stone corridor lit up. "How long has then been underneath the school?"

"We assume that it was built when the school was built, for what I don't know or care." Toralei smiled as she led them down the hall. "All I care about is dipping my dick in some sweet pussy, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Uh-yeah…right." Howleen blushed and looked down at the ground.

A few days ago, Clawdeen had exploded on her in the middle of the hall for 'borrowing' some of her stuff, calling her every foul name under the moon. And to add insult to injury, she grabbed the shirt and attempted to rip it off which led Howleen being exposed to all her classmates in the middle of the hall, the most embarrassing moment of her life. Since then, she'd promised herself that she'd find a way to get back at her sister no matter what. That's where Toralei came in, she claimed she had Clawdeen locked up and completely vulnerable.

She also revealed that she had the exact same body parts down below as her, which went a long way in the trust department. Together the werewolf and the werecats reached the cell in which the girls were being held captive.

"Isn't this illegal or something?" Howleen gulped, as her anger at her sister began to wane as the cold of the tunnel crept into her bones. "I don't really feel like doing this-"

"Oh stop being such a baby and drink this." Toralei smiled, pulling a vial out of nowhere.

It was filled with a bubbly pink liquid with an aroma that penetrated its glass casing. Warily taking it, Howleen downed it one go, the liquid leaving a pleasant after-taste in he mouth.

"That tastes really good, what was it for?" Howleen smiled, lustfully admiring Toralei's figure.

Warmth began to spread throughout her chest and then down to her groin where her cock began to harden painfully in her tight shorts.

"Just a little something to help with the jitters before you go in. We all took some, well the twins took a more than some but it doesn't matter." Toralei laughed, downing her own vial. "You got the thing Meowlody."

"Of course." Meowlody smiled, holding up a small metal sphere.

Opening the cell door a crack, Toralei allowed Meowlody to throw the sphere into the room before closing the door and cutting off the girl's yelps of surprise. Inside the room, the sphere erupted in a cloud of noxious green gas that quickly began to fill the room. Moving to the opposite side of the room, the girls were helpless as the covered their noses in the corner. It did them little good as the knockout gas reached them regardless and soon they were all slumped in a pile in the corner.

A vacuum sound filled the room as the gas was sucked up through a pipe in the ceiling, clearing the room. Entering the room, the 3 werecats and the werewolf smiled the pile of girls before moving forward. The effects of the lust draught were apparent; their eyes all possessed a faint golden hue and their packages strained against their clothes in an effort to get free and sink themselves into a warm sheath.

Grabbing the girls, Toralei passed out the shock collars to each of her co-conspirators. With a way to painfully control the females, Toralei left the other girls to their own devices as she grabbed Lala's limp form and threw her to floor in the middle of the room. Meowlody grabbed Frankie roughly by the hair and threw her on the bed and Purrsephone did the same with Cleo. Left with her sister, Howleen grunted as she dragged her sister over to the corner, her own excitement fueling her muscles.

"Careful, they should be coming around any second now, then its party time!" Toralei smiled, her eyes practically glowing as she removed glass from Lala's hand.

Fumbling with her skull emblazoned belt, Toralei shed her pants and her heels, licking her lips in anticipation. Thanks to the potion, their stamina had been increased ten-fold which non-stop action for hours on end. Free from her ridiculously tight pants, her sprung bobbing up and down eagerly. The tip was a dark red color from all the blood flowing through her member and she could feel her balls sag further under its increased semen production.

Squeezing out a drop of clear precum, Toralei smiled as she slowly lathered her sensitive red fuck-stick. Thumbing the barbs that adorned her feline cock's head, Toralei shot a glance of envy at her werewolf partner. Generally werewolves were more endowed in the male-size department than werecats and Howleen did nothing to disprove this stereotype. Her bright canine cock was 11 inches of red dick-meat, thick as a soda can with its girth. Her knot was twice the size of Toralei's fist and her balls were naturally the size of enlarged plums.

She currently had her shorts around her ankles and her mis-matched stockings pulled up. Kicking off her heels, she grabbed a handful of Clawdeen's luscious hair and sank her dick into her sister's mouth. She too far gone from the potion to listen to anyone, all she cared about was using Clawdeen over and over again. Using her sister's mouth like a sex-toy, she began thrusting her cock down the unconscious Clawdeen's throat, her head sliding down the werewolf's throat with every thrust.

Frankie was the first to wake, blinking away the drowsiness before her eyes focused upwards. Meowlody wasn't restraining the girl however, thanks to the shock collars all she had to do was push a button.

"Don't touch-EEEIIIIIAAAHHHHH!" Frankie screamed electricity course through her body.

Normally this wouldn't have been bad at all, but this time was different. It was as the red arcs of energy surrounding her body didn't provide energy at all, but rather drained it from her body with no small amount of pain. Waking up to the screams of their friends, the other girls quickly came to, each in their own vulnerable position with their own personal tormentor.

"Now listen up!" Toralei yelled over Frankie's screams of agony. "The gold thing around your neck? That's a shock collar, do anything we don't like and get ready for the most painful thing you've ever experienced. Also the heat in between your legs? That's the aphrodisiacs we put in the food you dumb whores ate."

She winked down at Lala, who she had pinned beneath her knees. The vampire's face was a mixture of rage and fear, the two warring for dominance.

"So advise you all to calm down and enjoy our wonderful company, unless you want to end up like your friend."

Right of cue Meowlody released her prolonged hold on the silver button they each possessed. Frankie immediately went from screams of agony to pleas and promises of submission. Turning to their own fuck-toys, they began the pleasurable process of breaking in the imprisoned girls. Still smiling at Lala, Toralei reached one hand back and forced her fingers through the girl's clamped shut legs. She was surprised to find that she wasn't wet at all.

"So you didn't eat the food eh? No matter, it was for you more than it was for me." Toralei laughed as she inserted her middle finger roughly into Lala's cunt. "You're still so tight and this is just my finger! I think I'm in love with your body Lala, is that okay?"

"You can rape me all you want, but you'll never have me." Lala growled, resisting the urge to give in to her primal needs, instead focusing on the roughness of the stood floor.

Not wanting Lala to detatch herself, Toralei took the opportunity to scoot forward and place her swollen furry balls on Lala's face.

"Get to sucking or get to screaming." She smiled, holding up the button for the vampire to see.

Glaring furiously at the werecat, Lala reluctantly began sucking on Toralei's cum containers, not eager to endure what Frankie was forced through. Moaning as Lala took one of her balls all the way into her hot mouth; Toralei added another finger and began stroking her painfully hard length. All around them moans of pleasure, yells and the occasional sob of despair went up but they only had eyes for each other. Lala's gaze radiating her unadulterated hate and Toralei showing something a bit more than just lust.

Her hand began to move faster as she jerked her length in anticipation of a powerful orgasm. Despite not wanting to, Lala was superb at pleasuring Toralei's balls or as she thought of it, not getting shocked. Alternating from nut to the other, took the entire hanging sphere into her mouth and sucked harder than any other moment of her life. Her tongue rolled up and down the cum-laden orbs as Toralei's cock filled her field of vision.

Her moans reaching a crescendo, Toralei pulled her ball free with a wet pop and aimed her cock down at Lala's face. Yelling Toralei released a torrent of cum all over the vampire's petite, yet angry, face. Strand after thick strand covered her face and lodged itself in her hair.

"You're mouth feels so good." Toralei smiled, her eyes practically glowing golden around her emerald cat-slits. "Admit it, you love getting a face full of cum don't you slut?"

Coughing, Lala looked up from the painful floor and nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Toralei's.

"What's that? Your master can't hear you!" Toralei smiled holding up the button.

Swallowing deeply Lala growled. "Yes master."

"Yes master what?" Toralei was enjoying this far too much, her cock was twitching and releasing drops of precum all over Lala's pink chest.

"Yes master, I love it when I get a face full of cum." Lala half growled, half choked out.

"I'm sure you do." Toralei smiled as she dismounted Lala's chest, finally allowing her to inhale fully.

As she tried to prop herself up, Lala cried out in surprise as Toralei planted her foot on her chest.

"I don't think so; cum-sluts only get fucked on the floor. Now open your legs wide!" Toralei smiled, removing her foot.

Her heart skipped a beat as she was thrown back into the day before when Toralei had forced herself upon her. Now the bitch expected her to just lay down and get raped willingly, but the shock collar changed everything…

"Well, your master is waiting, your friends have already started and I want to catch up." Toralei tapped her foot impatiently at Lala's silence. "Perhaps you need a little incentive."

Toralei slowly raised the button, which held Lala's gaze like a magnet. She didn't want to be shocked, but her legs refused to listen to her, they refused to open and allow Toralei to claim her. "3" Toralei counted, her smile slowly turning upside down. "2", she had ceased her tapping and her muscles had drawn tight. Lala found herself unable to meet her frightening gaze any longer and turn her head to the right where the bed was rocking from the exertion of the twins on Cleo and Frankie.

"**Please God, don't let her-"**

"1."

A throat shredding scream ripped all the air from her lungs as her entire body arch upwards off the ground. Everyone of her nerve end simultaneously burst into flame and her body was filled magma injected through a thousand syringes coated in the most painful toxin in existence. Then it was gone.

Lala fell back onto the floor, her vision blurred by her tears of pain as she struggled to breathe. The pain had left her body just as quickly as it had arrived leaving Lala as if nothing had happened.

"Now Lala, be a good slut and open your legs." Toralei whispered directly into her ear.

Her legs shot open on reflex as she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Tears she had sworn she would never shed. Dropping to her knees, Toralei stopped to admire Lala's beautiful pink lips for half-second before dropping into her main course. Planting her hands on either side of Lala's body, Toralei pushed against the vampire's tight lips with and inexorable force, slowly spreading the girl's cunt with her feline cock. The barbs on her member played a larger role this time, stimulating Lala's tight walls with every movement.

Shoving herself all the way in, Toralei grunted as Lala choked back a sob as Toralei's cock scraped against her walls.

"How does my cock feel inside of you hmmm?" Toralei allowed a smirk to grace her lips as she looked down at her rival in such a defeated state.

"Master…" Lala breathed, her tear filled eyes looking up at Toralei. "Your cock feels so good in my pussy Master."

To hear those words alone sent shivers of ecstasy up Toralei's spine, a feeling unable to replicated by any lust potion. Pulling out, Toralei slammed herself back into Lala, grunting as the vampire's hot snatch gripped her cock.

"Don't stop your moans." Toralei said, not arrogant or sneering, simply average as if she was walking down the hall.

Obeying her master's command, Lala stopped biting her bottom lip and a moan escaped lost to anyone but the two females. Resuming, Toralei settled into a rhythmic pace as sweat began to drip down her striped brow. Despite not haven ingested the tainted food, Lala's body began responding to Toralei's incursion as her pussy began to moisten against her will.

"Aw shit, your pussy is sucking me in!" Toralei grunted, increasing her pace as her cock slid in and out of Lala's cunt with increasing ease. "Admit it; you love when I fuck you like the slut you are!"

"Nooo!" Lala cried, a sob escaping her lips.

"Say it or else!" Growled, grinning at Lala's tears.

"I-I l-love it when you f-f-fuck me." Lala couldn't restrain her tears now, her resistance had been draining slowly ever since she'd woken up yesterday but now it left her body in waves, leaving her week.

"That's it, just give in to me you fucking little whore! This is your life now, there's no one else, just you and your master!"

Leaning in, Toralei roughly dominated Lala's mouth with a rough kiss, her tongue forcing its way down Lala's throat. Grabbing Lala's ass, Toralei began pushing her cock further into Lala's pussy, slamming into her G-spot repeatedly as she neared her orgasm. Moaning into Toralei's mouth, Lala simply went slack in the werecat's clutches submitting her body to the werecat's desires.

"Fuck, I'm about to cummm!" Toralei yelled coming up for air.

Thrusting a few more times Toralei bit deep into her bottom lip as her eyes rolled partially into her skull as her engorged feline prick swelled with Lala before discharge strand after hot, thick strand into the vampire's pussy. Pulling out of the amazing pussy she had claimed as her own, Toralei's eyes refocused on the vampire beneath her as she smiled. A small trickle of cum slowly oozed out of the vampire's pussy and onto the stone floor, her pink lips gaping slightly from the brutal fucking.

"I wonder how many times I'll have to fuck you until you get knocked up." Toralei wondered aloud, her cock not softening in the least. "What do you think my dear Lala."

Toralei ran the back of the hand down Lala's shivering face.

"I-I don't know master." The vampire whimpered her body so close to orgasm and her mind so close to being broken beyond repair.

"I guess we're gonna find out huh? Good thing cum-dumps don't mind getting fucked on the floor."

Shoving her cock violently back into Lala's cunt, Toralei began again and with twice the vigor. Over in the corner, back when the girls were first awakening to the second trial of their imprisonment Howleen was already throat-fucking the unconscious Clawdeen awake, her sexual drive unwilling to wait. Her snapping open, Clawdeen began to panic with her airway blocked by her sister's thick dog dick.

Her face turning blue as Howleen cock slammed repeatedly into the back of her throat, Clawdeen pushed away from her sex-crazed kin and fell on her back coughing and gasping for breath. Leaping a top her scantly sister, Howleen eagerly fought to pin Clawdeen's clawed hands as the werewolf tried to maul her sister in her frantic defense.

"Howleen, what the hell are you doing!? I'm your sister!" Clawdeen yelled, enraged and confused at the same time.

"I told you I'd get you back and now I have the chance!" Howleen laughed, her eyes crazed with lust.

Trying to figure what would cause her own sister to try and violate her, Clawdeen's vicious resistance ebbed slightly. This was all it took for the Howleen to use her lust filled strength and lock Clawdeen's hands in her fist. Using her free hand like a cluster of knives, Howleen ripped Clawdeen's jacket off and threw it aside. Next went her striped pink top that tightly hugged her breasts, ripping it down the middle Howleen laughed at her sister as she mauled her large breasts.

Clawdeen's pride and joy were her pair of her full DD-cup breasts that she never bothered to wear a bra over. Grabbing a handful and roughly each of Clawdeen's sensitive mounds in turn, Howleen smiled even harder as Clawdeen's yelling caught in her throat as her face reddened. It was only then that the werewolf noticed that her pussy was aflame; it was as if she'd been fingering herself and stopped at edge of her orgasm. Her body was desperate to push her over the edge, her panties drenched from her juices.

"Feeling a little hot big sis?" Howleen giggled. "I think I got just what you need."

Howleen swung her hips forward, her cock's large head rubbing against and slathering one of Clawdeen's Hershey like nipples in precum. Grabbing the werewolf's purple mini-skirt, Howleen gleefully ripped it off as Clawdeen's resistance left her body in waves. Her mind was still kicking and screaming, but her body wasn't listening anymore as Howleen ripped off her panties.

"Look how fucking wet you are, you want this as much I do don't you?!" Howleen laughed, straightening up and opening her sister's legs.

Using one hand, Howleen pushed open her sister's outer lips to reveal her dripping hot pink pussy eager and waiting. Just the sight alone caused a hefty splatter precum to fall on the cobble stone floor. Grabbing Clawdeen's arm, Howleen yanked the imprisoned werewolf to her feet and roughly pushed her around. Bending Clawdeen over, Howleen smiled as her sister's body instinctively braced with her hands against the wall. The aphrodisiacs were just as strong as she'd been told if not stronger, her sister practically wanted this!

"Please Howleen, you can't do this. I'm your sisTTTEEEERRRRR!" Clawdeen's eyes shot open as Howleen shoved all ten inches of her thick dick into her pussy without warning.

Climaxing instantly from her heightened sensitivity, Clawdeen mouth hung open in the textbook picture of ectasty. Despite being raped, the feeling shooting through her body and she screamed from her orgasm combined with her addled brain somehow made the situation okay. There was still the little part of her mind that rejected everything else and encouraged her to fight against the pleasure of getting a hung dick up her werewolf cunt but it was fighting a losing battle.

"Did you cum just from me putting it in? Woah you must really my dick huh, even though you made fun of so many times. But who's laughing now?!"

Pulling out, Howleen bit her bottom lip as she slammed her cock homes inside Clawdeen's hot pussy, brutally igniting her G-spot.

"Ohhh, Howleen please! It's too big, you're gonna split me in half!" Clawdeen pleaded, but her voice was the only resisting as she bucked her hips backward unwillingly.

"That's the goal, then I'm gonna knock you up with my pups!" Howleen howled as she grabbed two handfuls of her sister's ass before proceeding to rail the tight pussy wrapped around her thick canine prick. Every time she pulled free, Clawdeen's pussy made lewd sucking sounds as it did its best to maintain its grip on the girthy dick and extract every last bit of cum. Moaning like a whore in heat, while weakly pleading with Howleen to stop raping her, Clawdeen yelped as Howleen began smacking her ass.

"How-does-that-feel-huh-bitch?"

Each word was punctuated by a sharp slap on one of her cheeks until both were stinging red. Thanks to her body being one large erogenous zone, each slap brought the werewolf closer and closer to another powerful orgasm. Grunting with each powerful thrust, Howleen speared herself deeper and deeper into her own flesh and blood. Her cock throbbed wildly signifying its imminent release becoming closer every time her cum-filled nut slapped against Clawdeen's bare skin.

"I'm about bust a nut!" Howleen howled to the ceiling, bending over her sister as her cock swelled in width to accommodate the large amount of cum.

The feeling of a geyser of semen blasting almost directly into her womb was enough to send Clawdeen screaming into another spine-wracking orgasm as her legs turned to jelly. Struggling to hold her body upright, her hands left claw marks on the dungeon wall as she sank to the ground, wave after wave of cum filling up her womb with Howleen showing no sign of stopping. Her hot seed bubbled over out of Clawdeen's cunt and splatter onto the floor, creating a white puddle between the two sisters.

After 30 seconds of an endless orgasm on both sides, they both slowly returned to reality or as much reality as possible with them both being under the influence of drugs. Her cock was still fully erect when Howleen unclenched her lip and turned her gaze downwards. Yanking Clawdeen's ass up, the fro-hawk wearing werewolf smiled as Clawdeen gave a groan of exhaustion, her body spent from her orgasms. She couldn't even bring herself to resist her sister anymore, she just wanted to bask in the golden light of an endless ecstasy.

"I don't think so, I'm not done yet!" Howleen smiled, as she pulled her pulsing red dick back until barely the tip remained. Roaring, Howleen shoved the entire length into her sister, her knot stretching out Clawdeen's cunt as screamed from the pleasure of having her pussy stretched open by her sister. Mounting Clawdeen like a dog, Howleen settles into a fast and furious rut as she ravaged her sister's cunt with unforgiving force. Her mind gone, Clawdeen submitted herself to her sister, panting and moaning like a dog in heat as cum sloshed around in her stomach.

"I'm gonna fuck you for hours!" Howleen growled deeply, her eyes glowing golden as she yanked Clawdeen's head up by her hair.

Clawdeen's once beautiful golden eyes were dull and unfocused as her tongue lolled out her mouth, her mind too far gone to even care. Pressing her lips against her sister's, Clawdeen sloppily made out with the broken mess that she had grown up with. And she did fuck her for hours after that, orgasm after consecutive orgasm piling on top of Clawdeen's pleasure filled body until there was nothing left but a deep hunger for sex.

On the bed Cleo had woken up to Frankie's screams of pain with her burial wrappings already ripped and thrown off her, leaving her in her light blue bra for her perky C-cup breasts to match her light blue Egyptian lingerie. Her gaudy earrings had been removed, not so gently and thrown across the room along with her jewel studded golden hair band. Purrsephone wasn't even bothering to restrain her, the demonstration on Frankie being more than to keep her absolutely still lest she incur the same punishment.

After Toralei's little speech, Cleo simply closed her eyes and willed it all to be just a dream her conscious her dredged up from the blackest depths of her psyche, but Purrsephone purring was more than enough proof that it wasn't true.

"I've never fucked royalty before; I wonder what's its like?" Purrsephone purred.

"My daddy will come for me, y-you'll see." Cleo stuttered, a heat spreading in her nether regions. "If you let me go I can make sure you'll have all the riches you want."

"Riches ooorrrr pussy?" The werecat pretended to weigh the two options as Meowlody shushed the trembling Frankie. "I think I'll take the pussy."

Her friend had been stripped completely naked and small arcs of red electricity still arced off of her collar making Cleo sub-consciously fondle her own.

"What's wrong? Being so royal; you of all people should understand what good jewelry gold makes." Purrsephone chuckled. "As a matter of fact I know the perfect way a royal slut like you can show her appreciation."

Roughly grabbing Cleo, Purrsephone easily flipped the daughter of the Mummy onto her toned stomach with her twin echoing her actions with the pleading Frankie.

"P-please don't shock me again. I-I'll do anything!" Frankie pleaded much to Cleo's dismay; she'd been hoping to cling to her friend and vice-versa in order to get through the horrible things the twins were planning to do, but Frankie had other ideas. The pro-longed shocking had basically broken the already weak willed girl to the point of no return.

"That goes without saying unless you want to get shocked again you fucking whore!" Meowlody laughed. "Now be a nice little sex slave and shake your ass for your mistress."

Tears streaming from her eyes, Frankie obeyed, lifting her bare ass in the air and shaking it slowly from side to side. Yelping, Cleo felt Purresphone's rough hands violently groping each of her olive ass cheeks, spreading them apart and rubbing the head of her dick along her rapidly wetting light blue panties.

"Faster!" Meowlody yelled, delivering a stinging back-hand to the girl's rear end.

Choking out a pitiful sob, Frankie began bouncing her ass up in down in fear and an almost tangible humiliation. Behind Frankie, Meowlody hands blurred as she stroked her throbbing erection, her precum becoming her lubrication.

"Shit, I can't take it anymore!" Meowlody grunted. "I'm gonna wreck your fucking pussy, no one will want you after I'm done raping your freakish ass!"

As Frankie's rear-end was pinned, Cleo looked away but the sound painted more than a vivid picture as she heard a loud smack and then her friend cry out in pain in despair. It was a cry unable to replicated by any actor or any machine, the pain it carried on a variety of levels lodged itself into Cleo psyche as she stared wide-eyed in the other direction. Then Meowlody really got started, grunting she railed away at Frankie's ass grunting and cursing at the crying girl as she defiled her with her swollen cock. In between the sobs, there was barely a whisper but Cleo caught it anyway.

"Please kill me…"

It was too much for the daughter of the Mummy, her friend asking for her own death as an escape from the pain was enough to begin an unstoppable trail of tears down Cleo's royal visage. Suddenly Purrsephone leaned over Cleo, her erection jabbing painfully into Cleo's now transparent lingerie, she pressed her body down against Cleo's and brought her mouth to her ear.

"Do you hear that?" Purrsephone whispered, her voice barely audible over Frankie's sobs. "Do you feel me, pressing against you? I know a good fuck when I smell one and I must say you smell _divine_."

This is what she'd been reduced to, being judged as goods to simply be used until broken. Her father wasn't coming for her, no one was…

Standing back up, Purrsephone slowly pulled off her panties as Cleo offered no resistance. Her sopping wet panties around her ankle, there was a moment of pause as Frankie's sobs increased into a roar and then Purrsephone spoke.

"Try not to clench to tight, I know your stuck royal ass is going to be tight enough."

The werecat moved faster than Cleo could think as she shoved her cock into her backdoor like a ram. Screaming bloody murder from the pain, Cleo buried her face into the sheets, her hands clenching and unclenching the stained white covering. Giving the girl no time to recover, Purrsephone set about brutalizing Cleo's ass with relentless power filled thrusts.

"AWW SHIT, SHE'S SQUEEZING ME SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Purrsephone howled in glee, her claws extending reflexively she dug into Cleo's ass inciting even more pain from the girl as she mounted like a common farm animal.

Crying into sheets out of humiliation and pain, Cleo's dread began to rise as the pain in her ass began to turn into pleasurable warmth. Is this how she was going to meet her end, the fuck-thrall of her rivals? Sub-consciously linking in their abuse of their slaves, the twin werecats grunted in unison, their thrusts becoming one as they plowed fuck-holes of the girls with their wildly twitching cocks.

Meowlody turned her head towards her sister, her eyes lidded with pleasure as Frankie's artificially lubricated passage clenched and unclenched her staff, her barbs sending sharp jolts of painful pleasure through Frankie's body. Reaching over Meowlody grabbed the back of her sister's head and forced her into a sloppy, wet and passionate tongue fuck. Their pink appendages sliding along each other in effort to gain the saliva of the other.

"Ughh, sister."

"I know, I'm so close too. Her feels so fucking good!"

Fueled by their incestuous actions, they continued to exchange saliva as their hips picked up the pace, their cocks sliding out of the holes of the captured females. Frankie's sobs had turned into sluttish moans of pleasure and although her tears hadn't stopped, her face showed the change taking place within her. Cleo on the other hand was completely silent, her face buried in the sheets in an effort to fight against the signals her body were sending her mind. Yelling in unison, all four females reached their orgasms almost consecutively.

Pulling out of the girls stretched holes, the twins admired their work. Frankie's once tight green virgin slit was now open and raw, cum spilling out and onto the floor. Likewise, the princess' ass open and closed, gaping after Purresphone's rape-stick had its way with the hole. Purresphone's significantly thicker semen oozed out more slowly, clinging to Cleo's marble like legs as it rolled down to the floor.

Still making out, the werecats deftly switched places their erections purposefully grinding against one another, smearing cum and pussy juices all over one another. Pouncing on Frankie's large bubble butt, Purrsephone sank her claws into the green flesh before shoving her cock into the girl's virgin ass. Doing the same, Meowlody laughed as Cleo screamed into the sheets, her hymen broken. Without missing a beat they set about giving the two girls the 2nd hardest dicking they'd received in their life.

"I think the bitch fucking passed out!" Purrsephone laughed, Frankie limp and silent.

Cleo could see as she instinctively raised her head to check and see if the statement was true, Frankie hadn't passed out. She had broken, like a girl playing to roughly with her doll and popping the head off. Frankie's eyes were completely lifeless, her mouth agape as she stared into the distance, only the faintest of breaths escaping from her mouth.

"Fuck that, it's no fun if they can't feel it." Purrsephone growled, pulling out of Frankie's guillotine tight rectum and discarding the girl like a used condom. "Lets see if that royal mouth can suck as well as I think it can eh?!"

The twins shared a high five as Purrsephone dumped Frankie on the floor, the girl crumpling like a rag-doll. Climbing on the bed, she grabbed a handful of Cleo's hair and promptly shoved her dick down her high-born throat. Spit-roasted by two lioness on a bed stained by her own juices as well as those of other, Cleo screamed, but no one was listening.

_**6 Months Later**_

"Why does that bitch give such hard tests?" Toralei sigh explosively, as she closed the door to the guard quarters behind her.

"The hell if I know." Meowlody moaned, hard at work trying to make-up her failed homework assignment.

"Is Howleen here?" Toralei asked dumping her stuff on a bed.

"Yeah, she's in there with the girls." Meowlody said, idly stroking herself through her skirt. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright." Toralei said, giving a wave as she left out the quarters.

She click-clacked down the hall with an unhurried aura, not like she was going to arrive to find an empty room. It really couldn't be considered a cell anymore with the renovations painstakingly done to it. A nice size bed for each girls as well as bathrooms and a wardrobe fashioned by the gods. It took a pretty penny to get it all in secretly, but Cleo's dad was more than obliging after they 'returned' his daughter. Of course right after she'd been found, she had disappeared just as quickly, leaving a note saying that she had eloped with a genie to the Philippines.

Laughing at how stupid the Mummy could be, Toralei simply pushed open the room door. There was no need to lock it anymore; the girls had no interest in escaping. The room's floor was covered in a large bear-skin rug so they didn't have to injure their feet on the harsh cobble-stone floor. Their individual beds were arranged in a horse shoe along the walls directly opposite from the door, each suited to one of the girls.

Howleen sat on the edge of her sister's bed, her head thrown back as she held Clawdeen's rapidly bluing face against her crotch, her dick (now almost a full foot of cock-meat) fully engulfed by Clawdeen's throat; knot and all.

"Master!" Lala called gleefully from her bed where she was reading some ancient novel.

Carefully rolling out of bed, Lala ignored the groan of disappoint from Cleo and Frankie as their masters were too busy to visit them. Holding her stomach, Lala waddled across the room as fast as her dainty feet could carry her. Her swollen belly clearly outline by her see-through lingerie as well as her enlarged mammary glands. All the girls were with child, the greatest pleasure they had ever experienced was carrying the children of their master.

"I've missed you baby." Toralei smiled, wrapping her arms around Lala and kissing her deeply. "And Howleen, you know that's not good for the pups!"

"Yeah, yeah." Howleen rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the uncounscious Clawdeen's mouth, her knot coming free with a loud _POP_ followed by 11 ½ inches of trouser snake.

All of their dicks had permanently increased in size along with their sex drives, a pleasurable side-effect from the lust-potions. Their eyes also tinged a faint gold whenever they became aroused, they didn't even need the potion anymore, they were sex gods in their own right.

"Today's been a long day baby." Toralei purred, eyeing Howleen as stroked her load all of her pregnant sister's face. "I think you need to go to work."

Smiling in agreement, Lala snaked her down to her haunches (a difficult feat when pregnant) and unzipped Toralei pants. Throwing her head back and moaning as her child's mother began sucking her off; Toralei couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"Life is good."

**This has been a fucking long overdue commission and I want to apologize to the commissioner (who shall not be named as per his request) for my lack of ideas when it came to this story. This was indeed the last of the commissioning season so any story I upload from now until the next commissioning season will come from my own head or will be a request. **

**Rest assured, your Futa Kombat will return soon enough. The poll won't close for that until I start the Rukia vs. Hiyori story 5 rounds from now so there's still plenty of time to vote. **

**Well I gotta go pack and get ready for my dad's and get ready for a camp I'm running with sergeant for kids. **

**So as always, live and prosper mothafuckas!**

**Just kidding. **

**Hobey Ho, Let's go.**


	23. Futa Kombat - 3

**Futa Kombat**

**Round 1 - Match 3**

**I know it's been a cool minute, but welcome back to the third match in the first stage of this awesome knockout tournament. My laptop has been done for a good while, but thankfully it wasn't due to a porn virus but me accidently banging it on a wall as I was moving it. So now that I know that watching copious amounts of hentai doesn't have an immense negative effect on my computer you all know what's going down. Anyway, on to the next match!**

**Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Rangiku Matsumoto**

"Come on now!" Rangiku slurred, elbowing Yumichika roughly in his ribs. "The night is still young; let's hit a few more bars!"

There was a unanimous groan of disapproval from her male drinking comrades as she dragged them along. They had initially planned to go for drinks on Renji's birthday, but the 10th Division's lieutenant had turned it into a knock down dragged drinking frenzy.

"I dons cur!" Renji hiccupped, dragged along by an equally intoxicated Hisagi. "We've gots tah works to-to-tomorrrrrr-tom-m-m-m."

"Tomorrow!" Hisagi finished.

"Yus that!"

"I'm taking them back to the Seireitei." Kira sighed, having not touched a drink all night.

Gently coaxing the gaggle of males in the direction of the gates, Rangiku was left pouting on the side of the road. Folding her arms underneath her enormous bust, fully aware of how much cleavage she was showing.

"I don't need you!" Rangiku yelled after them indignantly.

'Hmmph-ing' the orange haired shinigami stomped off down the street, pushing men out of her way as she searched for the next place of business where she could procure some alcoholic beverages. Moving quickly, but not being very observant, the female slowly found herself surrounded by unfamiliar buildings and people.

"You there, where's the closest bar?" Rangiku pointed at a random old man who was just sitting on the sidewalk.

"Me? Uh, there's one just around the corner, but no one ever goes-"

Rangiku was already stomping away however, pushing her way through a crowd. This wasn't the first time she'd outlasted and subsequently been abandoned by her drinking comrades but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't getting annoying. No one could contest her when it came to drinking in the Soul Society, they all ended up underneath the table while she made off with their hard-earned cash.

Slowing down she rounded the corner expecting some big flashing neon light sign to indicate the bar, but instead she got a street that slowly narrowed into an alley. Walking without caution, Rangiku bumped into trashcans, stepped on cats and generally raised a ruckus as she searched for this bar. Peering into a dusty shop window, Rangiku was beginning to get the feeling that no one ever back here until a smell made her turn her head.

It was a combination of burning incense, cooking meat and fresh sake but to Rangiku it was just one thing.

"A bar, finally!"

Following her nose, Rangiku headed to the very back of the street which became an alley. At the end of the alley was a pair of push open doors, raised of the ground wild-west saloon style. Pushing open the slats, Rangiku walked into the heavenly smelling old-fashioned pub that was almost completely empty. The table had their chairs neatly stacked on them and were coated with dust. The building was two stories, an old wooden staircase curving upward like a strand of DNA.

Winding around the tables, Rangiku came to a stop and sat herself down on a leather bar stool that she assumed to be red but had faded with age. Only did the bar-tender look up, she was in her mid thirties with dirty blonde hair tied into a bun. She wore a black and white apron over her simple blue dress.

"Whatever she has." Rangiku said simply motioning to her bar-stool partner.

Sitting on her left was none other than the infamous flash-step Queen and ex-captain of 2nd Division, Yoruichi Shihōin. She wasn't wearing anything too flashy, skin-tight black spandex pants and a deep cut white workmen's shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black obi tied around her waist.

"Fancy seeing you here Rangiku-san." Yoruichi flashed a smile as she put her fork down and down her shot-glass in one go. "What brings you to this side of town?"

Rangiku then promptly launched into a tirade about her drinking comrades and their uselessness as Yoruichi calmly ate the last bit of her fish.

"Then I smelled this place and now here I am." Rangiku sighed, her forehead resting against the bar-top.

The bartender slid Rangiku her plate and poured her a shot glass of sake.

"Sorry mam, but I'm not really hungry can you just give me sake?" Rangiku said looking up.

"Sure whatever, but my sausages are worth dying for. Isn't that right Yoruichi ?" The black woman nodded in agreement, throwing back another glass.

"Trust me, I've had more than enough sausages in my lifetime." Rangiku laughed, not seeing Yoruichi 's eyebrow rise.

"You don't say Rangiku?" Yoruichi chuckled.

"Don't act like that's news to you Yoruichi -san." Rangiku laughed, thanking the woman for the glass. "There's nothing I love more than drinking and fucking."

"Well you seem to be able to hold your drink surprisingly well." Yoruichi said pushing her plate away. "How about a little contest?"

Rangiku's head shot up so fast that she began dizzy and light-headed.

"What's the prize?" Rangiku eyed the dark-skinned woman in a predatory fashion, sizing her up.

"Well I don't have any money on me and I assume that you got your drinks so far by using your tits so that makes two empty pockets. So the prize is whatever the winner wants."

"Hey, if you don't have any money how are you going to pay for this?" The barkeep yelled indignantly.

"I'll give more than what you need later." Yoruichi chuckled as the barkeep went red and mumbled 'no thanks' underneath her breath. "Now let's get started, your best stuff!"

Retrieving their shot-glasses, the barkeep slammed down two taller glasses and popped open a new bottle of sake. Filling both glasses to the brim, she stepped back as if expecting a overwhelming wave of machoism.

"I don't think you know what you're getting into." Rangiku said cockily raising her glass.

"Funny I was about say the same thing." Yoruichi smiled. "I've never been put down in a bar before and I'm pretty sure it won't happen tonight."

"I, Kushi Ringaku recognize the drinking match." The barkeep raised her hand in the air like a flag. "BEGIN!"

Draining their glasses in one go, both the females slammed their glasses down as Kushi refilled them simultaneously from two different sake bottles. Draining their glasses once more, their eyes became fixed to each other as time warped around them. Only each other existent, an opponent to be defeated in the most important of their lives, on the line was their perfect drinking streak.

**18 Rounds Later**

Yoruichi slowly gulped down the 20th glass, her throat actively trying to refuse the scalding liquid. Likewise, Rangiku struggled down her drink, one eye in her cup and the other on Yoruichi . Slamming the glass down so hard it broke, Yoruichi swayed back and forth as Rangiku threw hers behind her somewhere. They both swayed on their barstools, the first to pass out was the loser and the winner could do whatever she wanted.

Her eyes blurring and then focusing made Rangiku dizzy, her hands gripping the stool for balance and reassurance. Across from her Yoruichi had one arm on the counter, the other resting on her lap. Her eyes were on Rangiku's tits ashamedly, the lieutenant had loosened her shirt to deal with the heat, deepening her cleavage to the point where her erect nipples were on the verge of popping free.

A particularly intense sway nearly took Rangiku to the ground, forcing the woman to latch onto the counter like a preserver in the middle of the ocean. Laughing, Yoruichi hiccupped; the ex-captain's face was redder than a tomato.

"Ya okai der Rangiwu? (You okay there Rangiku?)" Yoruichi giggled.

"Fuck jou! (Fuck you)" Rangiku slurred back, her breathing heavy.

"Not the wisest thing to say around Yoruichi ." Kushi said, cleaning out a glass and waiting for one of them to pass out so she could close-up and go to bed."

Time stretched and waved around the two as the struggled to remain awake as their bodies shut down. It could've been an hour that passed or just 30 seconds, but the last thing Rangiku remembered was cursing to herself and then falling backward into a blissful oblivion.

(FuTa KoMbAt)

"Rangiku get up!" Toshiro yelled, kicking open his lieutenant's door.

"NOOOO!" Rangiku screamed, falling out of her chair.

"There's a situation and the Captain Commander wants us to help check it out." Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose at the smell. "Were you out drinking all last night?"

The shinigami prodigy received a groan of pain for idiotic question on his lieutenant's activities.

"Well hurry up." He said slamming the door behind him.

Groaning even louder, the big breasted shinigami clutched at her forehead in a futile effort to stop the overwhelming attack on her senses. The sunlight streaming through her office's windows was blinding her, a dull throb generating behind her eyes. The sounds of commotion as shinigami ran to and fro beat upon her ears like a monkey on cymbals. Pinching the bridge of her nose in a very Hitsugaya like manner, Rangiku struggled to shaky feet, her enormous breasts working against her.

"What the hell happened?" Rangiku moaned as her head went instinctively to the drawer were she kept her special hang-over treatment crafted by Unohana.

Popping a green lollipop in her mouth, Rangiku released an orgasmic sigh pleasure as her mountainous headache receded in dull rumble in the back of her head. Grabbing a few more of the hang-over pops, Rangiku followed Toshiro's spiritual signature as she slowly pieced together what happened last night. She remembered the birthday celebrations and then the guys leaving her…she wandered around for a bit…then she found Yoruichi ! And lost in drinking match against the dark-skinned woman…

Rangiku staggered, bracing against the wall to quail her wounded pride. Her perfect drinking record had been broken, her pride and joy was now gone! Sobbing, Rangiku pushed forward, still tracking Toshiro. She eventually caught up to her captain at the Senkaimon where Sui-Feng and Byakuya and their lieutenants were present. Omaeda was holding his held from last night's partying, not privy to the joy of Unohana's making.

"Glad to see you made it, we were about to send a team after you Matsumoto." Byakuya said in a monotone voice, his unique version of a cheerful mood.

"Was that a joke Kuchiki?" Toshiro cocked an eyebrow and got a steely gaze in response.

"Someone had broken into the 2nd Division's Headquarters and stolen an important artifact." Byakuya explained. "The Captain Commander has deemed the intruder strong enough and the artifact important enough to warrant sending three captains and their lieutenants."

"I haven't been to Karakura town in a while, this should be exciting." Rangiku feigned enthusiasm to hide her hang-over.

"We will not be going to the hotspot of Karakura town but rather Sendai in the Tohoku district." Byakuya said. "This is where Mayuri tracked the artifact to."

"What does the artifact look like?" Toshiro questioned.

"It is a small brass container shaped into a sphere with twin dragons for handholds. It emits a very faint energy signature, but we should still be able to track it." Sui-Feng said tersely.

Rangiku could sense that her captain was on the verge of asking another question, but the look Sui-Feng shot him made him second guess his action. Toshiro was too busy an individual to spare time for looking over shoulder for some 2nd Division attempt at revenge.

"Enough talking let's move." Byakuya said in his traditional monotone voice.

**(One Senkaimon trip later)**

"Alright, you have your quadrants. Remember do not try to attack the thief on your own-"

"Call for back-up yeah, yeah we got it Captain Sui-Feng." Renji said.

The twin-tailed assassin had been explaining the plan to them for the entire trip, yet she felt the urge to repeat once more as if they were imbeciles. Before Sui-feng could snap at the red-headed lieutenant, everyone took the opportunity to shunpo away, secretly thanking Abarai for stopping the Captain's monologue.

Jumping from roof-top to roof-top with her eyes closed, Rangiku stretched her senses to their maximum limit as she searched for the artifact. No matter how she tried to concentrate, a certain dark-skinned woman kept entering her mind causing random flashes of senseless violence from the lieutenant. That night the news would cover as series of random acts of vandalism throughout downtown consisting of slashed lamp-posts, smashed store fronts and sake bottles mysteriously hitting walls.

Leaving a drunkard to contemplate returning to Christ, Rangiku stomped off, hardly even trying to locate the artifact now. Sighing explosively, she jumped through an empty construction zone as she threw away her final hang-over lollipop, her drunken pains now virtually gone. Suddenly on the edge of spiritual field of influence, Rangiku felt something. She had sensed Hollows, but left them for the resident shinigami. This was something else however, not a Hollow's presence, but not a shinigami. It didn't feel like that Quincy Ishida or a lost soul, so what the hell was it?

Jumping upwards toward the spiritual signal, Rangiku nearly brained herself on a beam as she located the artifact. Just like Sui-Feng had said, it was a brass sphere a little bigger than her dainty fist with two identical dragon handholds. It was balancing precariously on the edge of a beam, ready to fall at any particularly strong gust of wind.

"How the hell did you get here?" Rangiku whispered, creeping toward the artifact.

Why the hell did the thief take such an important thing and then just leave it here…unless! Rangiku threw herself to the side, off the beam right before a shadow impacted the place where she'd been. Rolling to her feet, Rangiku stood in mid-air, her Zanpakutō in her hand. Bringing up Haineko to block a downward slash, Rangiku slowly opened her eyes as none came. Looking up, Rangiku gasped at the identity of her attacker. Looking down on her was none other than the Queen of Flash herself, Yoruichi the mischievous.

**FIGHT!**

"Fancy meeting you so soon." Yoruichi smiled, leaning up against a girder.

The dark-skinned woman had discarded the white Japanese work shirt she had been wearing the night before for her traditional one-piece spandex suit with an orange shirt.

"Yoruichi , why are you here?!" Rangiku growled, her anger rekindled.

"Isn't it obvious? I stole this thing from 2nd Division and now I'm hiding out here." The black woman explained. "With it, the Quincies will have everything they need to finally topple the Soul Society."

Rangiku flinched back in shock and disbelief, Yoruichi helping the Quincy's?! She reached into her uniform in order to retrieve the beacon given to her, but her hand came out empty. There's no way Yoruichi could've…

"Looking for this?" Yoruichi toyed with the location beacon before throwing it up and slicing it with her dagger. "I'm pretty sure you remember the terms of the contest you lost, right lightweight?"

Rangiku bristled, advancing angrily on the rogue shinigami.

"There's no way I'm doing anything you say!" Rangiku yelled, shunpoing behind Yoruichi and slashing at the woman's back.

Simply bending over at the waist, Yoruichi avoided the attack without moving half her body. Doing a little dancing side-step, Yoruichi moved to the edge of the beam kicked the artifact up into her hands before disappearing.

"That really wasn't the wisest of moves Rangiku-san." Yoruichi 's chuckled echoing around the jungle of beams, pulleys and girders. "After I get you to admit defeat, I'm going to show why black is better both in and out the bedroom!"

Putting her back to a beam out of fear, Rangiku's eyes darted to and fro, searching for the traitorous shinigami woman.

"How can you betray the Soul Society like this?" Rangiku yelled, heading towards the top of the modern jungle.

"The Soul Society betrayed me first, now I'm just repaying the favor."

Yoruichi blurred into existence the moment Rangiku reached the top, cutting the cloth of Rangiku's uniform with a Syrian dagger. Crying out at the close call, Rangiku lashed out at Yoruichi only for the woman to appear behind her and slash her clothes again. Jumping back into the metal labyrinth, Yoruichi sent up a chuckle as Rangiku panicked. She wasn't going down to this bitch!

"Growl Haineko!" Rangiku yelled, releasing her Zanpakutō. "Neko Rinbu!"

Her blade evaporated into a large smoke cloud that surrounded her on all sides. If Yoruichi couldn't get to her, she couldn't get cut and if she couldn't get, Yoruichi would be forced to give up her blitzkrieg offensive. So fueled by her anger at her lost, Rangiku actually believed that she stood a chance in a straight up fight against the ex-Captain. Blasting through the smoke at super-shinigami speeds, Yoruichi 's dagger flashed, cutting the sash around Rangiku's waist.

"Has anyone told you that your skin feels amazing?" Yoruichi called out from the other side of the smoke.

Yelling, Rangiku swung her hilt in the direction of the voice sending Haineko shooting forward. Deftly jumping over the some cloud, Yoruichi came down and severed the cloth along Rangiku's shoulder, her dagger coming close enough to leave a G-force trail along her shoulder. Swinging her hilt back around, Rangiku clutched at her uniform trying to maintain some form decency as she tried and failed to fight off Yoruichi .

"Stop toying with me and fight!" Rangiku yelled as Haineko swept passed her with increasing slowness.

Her Zanpakutō could sense the hopelessness deep within Rangiku's soul and as a result, slowed to match the level of conviction Rangiku had that she would beat Yoruichi .

"Gladly." Yoruichi whispered, her body pressing against Rangiku's from behind.

Gasping, Rangiku felt something hard and unyielding pressing against her ass, Yoruichi 's dagger no doubt. Snaking a hand underneath Rangiku's arm, Yoruichi viscously mauled Rangiku's breast from behind.

"Get-off-me!" Rangiku half moaned, half yelled throwing her elbow back.

Ducking underneath Rangiku's slow elbow, Yoruichi cut off the other piece of Rangiku's shoulder cloth exposing the busty lieutenant's breasts to the world. Crying out, Rangiku clutched at her chest with her hands, doing little except covering up her nipples from the perverted cat and dropping the hilt of her Zanpakutō causing Haineko to disappear.

Yoruichi reappeared before her, tossing the dagger from hand to hand.

"Just give up alright Matsumoto, I've got something that you'll enjoy for sure." Yoruichi flashed a Cheshire like grin at the blushing lieutenant.

"I'll never surrender to youUUUUU!" Rangiku screamed as Yoruichi darted behind her and pushed her off the beam.

Screaming as she plummeted, Rangiku jerked to a stop in Yoruichi 's arms. She had been rescued by the woman she had been trying to kill not a few seconds ago, but more importantly with Yoruichi 's dagger pressed against her neck, she had lost.

**Winner Yoruichi Shihōin! Flawless Victory! Finish Her!**

Before Rangiku could break free, Yoruichi snaked a hand around her throat and popped open the artifact in front of the shinigami. The sphere came apart directly down the center, one half for each dragon. Forcing Rangiku's mouth open Yoruichi poured the contents of both the containers down Rangiku's gullet before pinching her nose.

Struggling to hold her breath with the lemonade tasting liquid in her mouth, Rangiku failed and swallowed the elixir of dragons.

"What did you give to me?!" Rangiku asked, hacking and coughing.

"Just a little something from my personal collection." Yoruichi smiled as she closed the containers and put the dragons back together.

"Your personal collection? You mean you didn't steal it?" Rangiku asked, a warm feeling growing in her stomach.

"Nope, I snuck into my old quarters within the 2nd Division and grabbed this out my closet. Unfortunately Sui-Feng had chosen that night to pleasure herself with one of my toys and caught me escaping out the window as she returned it. She didn't see my face or even call after me, if she had I would have gladly come back and explained what I was doing. No instead she went to the Captain Commander, too embarrassed by her totally normal actions to admit what she was doing. Now she's wasting the time of two other captains and their lieutenants. Silly girl."

"Wait, if you didn't steal it what was that whole thing about the Quincies?" Rangiku asked, so confused.

"Oh that? I just wanted an excuse to cut your clothes off." Yoruichi laughed. "After all, you do have to do whatever I say. A deals a deal."

Rangiku grumbled as her loss was thrown back in her face.

"Now, move your hands so I look at the huge tits!" Yoruichi smiled, swaggering up to the orange-haired shinigami.

Blushing redder than she ever had before, Rangiku slowly lowered her hands causing her tits to swing freely. It wasn't as if she hadn't let other people see her pride and joys, it's just that the area was so open and Yoruichi was staring at them lecherously. Grabbing both of Rangiku's tits, Yoruichi laughed as her hands sunk into the malleable pair of mammary glands. Moaning in excitement, Rangiku looked away as Yoruichi cut off the rest of her uniform. Burying her face in Rangiku's tits, Yoruichi proceeded to do the dream of everyman in the Seireitei and motorboat the fuck out of the two melon pair of breasts.

Feeling something jabbing against her stomach, Rangiku began to worry Yoruichi was into things much more violent and scarring that what she was use too when she banged the occasional shinigami.

"You win, you can put your dagger away now." Rangiku moaned. "I'll do whatever –OH SHIT RIGHT THERE!- you want."

"Silly girl, that's not my dagger." Yoruichi smiled up at the big breasted woman from her cleavage.

Pulling away from Rangiku, Yoruichi revealed her the huge bulge in her pants as Rangiku fell to her knees, suddenly deprived of her support.

"What the hell is that?!" Rangiku yelled as the bulge strained violently against Yoruichi 's pants, the spandex threatening to rip at any moment.

As Yoruichi pulled down her pants, Rangiku received a painful cock-slap across the face by Yoruichi 's massive throbbing thick black dick.

"Can you guess yet?" Yoruichi grinned down at the struck-dumb lieutenant. "I got this a while back, long story that involved a witch, a princess and the Strapon of Destiny."

"It's so fucking big!" Rangiku exclaimed, having to tilt her head in order to see it all due to its proximity with her face.

The black dick was bigger than anything she had ever seen, big enough even put a stallion to shame and she had seen Komamura's dick! It was easily longer than her arms and thicker than any soda can that she usually used for comparison. Along the impossibly thick sausage ran thick veins, supply blood Yoruichi 's third leg. Her glands were thick as a fist and possessed a dark pink coloration to them. Her balls warranted bras of their own with their size, each being the size of generous B-cup breasts and hanging low with Yoruichi 's ample amount of cum.

"Nope, not happening." Rangiku rose to her feet and turned around. "You keep that monster away from me and my holes, I'm leaving."

"Rangiku."

"I said NO! You and your huge black dick can go fuck the Soul King for all I care. I'm not letting wreck my insides with-"

"RANGIKU! Sit Down."

Matsumoto dropped to her knees like a puppet with its strings cut, the last two words carried so much force, a promise of so much pain that Rangiku's mind overrode her body's decision to chose flight or fight. Licking her lips, Rangiku's mouth suddenly felt drier than the Huceo Mundo's sands. She tried to rise, to escape, but her body refused to move. Shedding her top Yoruichi walked forward and casually slung her heavy sack of nuts over Rangiku's shoulder as if it was a normal everyday greeting.

"Now I hope you'll be a little more compliant from now on." Yoruichi purred. "You shouldn't worry about getting injured or anything, one of the dragons enables your body, specifically your pussy to stretch beyond normal means."

"And what does the other do?" Rangiku dreaded asking.

"Let's find out shall we?" Yoruichi said grabbing Rangiku's necklace.

If you ever wondered where Rangiku's unique little necklace that holds a hoop around her neck and a chain going down in between her breasts ended, turns out it doesn't. They chain goes down between her breasts and underneath her pussy before coming up and connecting from the back. With her every motion Rangiku's pussy was virtually penetrated by the chain, but not enough to induce an orgasm unless furiously worked. This ensured the slutty lieutenant was always wet and prepared in case she needed to put out at a moment's notice.

Grabbing the back of Rangiku's sex-chain, Yoruichi jerked it upwards gaining a squeal of pleasure from Rangiku, her eyes rolling up partially as her juices flooded down her leg and onto the beam. Not giving the woman any respite, Yoruichi grinned as she worked the chain left and right, digging into Rangiku's fuck-hole harder and harder. Now screaming ecstasy, Rangiku's arms flailed wildly as she tried to stop the lightning bolts of pleasures racking her spine.

With every back and forth motion the chain, Rangiku's clit was ran over as grew long and hard until it was at least an inch and a half. Her rosy nipples grew as well, two little bullets on each of her massive breasts.

"EIIIIAAAAHHHH!" Rangiku screamed, her body convulsing as she orgasmed.

Squirted her juices a full foot, Rangiku's stomach began to glow and soon did the hilt of her Zanpakutō that had fallen with her. Reaching an unbearable intensity, the hilt exploded in a cloud of smoking, causing a grinning Yoruichi to cough and an extremely satisfied Rangiku to turn her head slightly. The smoked dissipated quickly to reveal Rangiku's red headed Zanpakutō in her human form.

"Haineko?!" Rangiku cried out in surprise.

The dark-skinned female was laying face-down, ass up on the far side of the girder her brain in a whirl as she was given a body and brought abruptly into the human world. Her dark red hair was swept down to either side of her face, her hair sticking up into a pair of pseudo cat ears. Opening her mouth to groan, she flashed two sharp cat fangs and uncurled her pink tail.

"What-the-heck?" Haineko moaned confused as she sat up rubbing her head.

"As you can see, the second dragon splits the Zanpakutō from its shinigami counterpart enabling for double the fun." Yoruichi grinned as she stepped over the still prone orange-haired shinigami.

"Hey-hey-hey, what are you doing?" Haineko gulped as the lioness advanced on her inexorably. "Rangiku's dumb-ass lost, not me!"

"Ah-ah-ah, you're a part of Rangiku's soul; therefore you share her consequences and rewards." Yoruichi stopped right before the scared looking Zanpakutō, just about 2 feet of thick black trouser-python hanging in her face. "i.e. get to work my little pussy."

As if to reinforce Yoruichi 's command, a splatter of precum dropped down onto the blade's ample chest. Haineko wasn't as well endowed as her shinigami, but she wasn't a pushover. Her eyes rapidly flicking between Yoruichi 's fist sized glands and the Flash Step Queen's lewd gaze. Reaching out, Haineko grasped the thick throbbing dick-meat, her hand unable to wrap all the way around the member. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Haineko foolishly attempted to fellate Yoruichi 's monster head on.

Squeezing the mushroom like glands into her mouth, Haineko fought her gag reflex as she stretched out her dexterous feline tongue and massaged the cliff directly underneath the dark pink glands. Smiling down at the red-head, Yoruichi roughly grabbed the back of her hand and forced a few more inches of her cock down the Zanpakutō's throat. Gagging, Haineko's eyes shot open, her arms bracing on Yoruichi strong dark calves.

"You're never gonna finish if you don't put in some work!" Yoruichi groaned as Haineko calmly breathed through her nose as she bobbed her head.

Biting her bottom as Haineko worked her nubile pink tongue around her sensitive cock head, Yoruichi reveled in Haineko's hot mouth as her cock repeatedly slammed into the back of the feline's throat. Her messy blowjob technique had left a mixture of saliva and precum across her mouth. Shooting Rangiku a protracted glance, Yoruichi stuck out her tongue at the blushing shinigami who had risen to her knees furiously plunging two fingers in and out of her pussy, her juices pooling around her legs.

"Still feeling reluctant to uphold your end of the deal?" Yoruichi smiled at the shinigami, her voice carrying just above the lewd sounds of Haineko furiously sucking her black cock. "I mean your Zanpakutō doesn't seem to mind it so much. Right my little pussy?"

Haineko moaned, her throat humming and vibrating around Yoruichi 's turgid dick. Her moans increasing in frequency and pitch, Yoruichi gripped Haineko's head with both her hands before brutally slamming even more of her cock down the feline's pliable throat.

"Here it comes!" Yoruichi roared, bucking her hips as tears sprung to Haineko's eyes as she fought her gag reflex, almost a full foot of impossibly thick meat clogging her throat.

Her hanging nuts clenched up, rising before releasing their leviathan's worth of thick white seed. Swelling even larger proportions, strand after thick strand discharged themselves down Haineko's tight throat, quickly clogging and overflowing the narrow passageway. Refusing to let Haineko pull away, Yoruichi maintained her tight grip on the red-head's hair as her semen bubbled backed up the feline's throat and spraying out of her nostrils with immense force. Unable to get any air into her overflow throat, Haineko's face began to turn blue and her eyes began to roll back, the lack of oxygen tunneling her field of vision.

Pulling out everything Haineko had worked so hard to swallow; Yoruichi stroked her cock with both hands as she busted the rest of her thick nut all over Haineko's tits and face. Hot and heavy strands of cum fell of her face, covering it in the sticky substance as Haineko coughed up the cum she wasn't able to swallow. Tasting Yoruichi 's semen, Haineko quickly became addicted to its delicious taste, licking the sweet jizz from her face with her fingers.

"The little slut likes my cum eh?" Yoruichi laughed, her cock not softening in the slight, but instead becoming even more rigid as it elevated to a threatening 45 degrees in the air. "Let's see what other holes enjoy my dick!"

Despite how much she enjoyed licking the cum off her body, Haineko still more than a little terrified as Yoruichi spun her around and pushed the trembling feline on all fours. Now facing her handler, Haineko locked eyes with Rangiku who was frozen half out excitement and half out fear for her Zanpakutō with two of her fingers buried deep inside of her snatch. Rangiku mouthed the word 'Run!" frantically waving her blade away with her unoccupied hand.

Despite the amount of time Yoruichi gave her to escape, Haineko remained bolted to the spot where she was thrown, secretly wanting to be fucked into an orgasm despite the pain Yoruichi 's cock was going to bring.

"This is your fault!" Haineko yelled angrily at her anger, despite her eagerness to be turned out like a bitch in heat. "So you better not turn away!"

Dropping down to her knees, Yoruichi roughly grabbed Haineko's ass and yanked it toward her. Her mammoth member easily slid in between Haineko's plush ass cheeks and ran parallel to the catgirl's back, her precum dripping like a half opened faucet as it anticipated stretching out a brand new fuck hole. Rising off the ground and lining up her battering ram with Haineko's wet cunt, Yoruichi locked eyes with the scared and fascinated Rangiku before shoving her cock into the feline with enough force to bend the girder they all occupied.

Haineko's mouth shot open in a silent scream as her entire body tensed up, her pink tail going bushy and standing straight in the air. Yoruichi had only managed to cram 13 impossibly thick inches into the woman, only half of her cock. But half was more than enough to trigger an instant climax and a comatose state as Haineko's senses overloaded. Passing out, Haineko went lips on Yoruichi 's cock, her juices running out and down her leg.

Fully prepared for the scenario, Yoruichi stuck her middle finger in her mouth and then promptly shoved it into Haineko's puckered backdoor and twisted, jump-starting the downed kitty. Yowling bloody murder, Haineko's eyes snapped back open as she awoke to Yoruichi 's massive member shoved past her cervix and directly into her womb.

"No point if you can't feel it!" Yoruichi laughed playfully.

Slowly pulling out her pussy-juice slicked member, Yoruichi groaned at the feeling of Haineko's tight walls gripping her cock. Then again, everyone she fucked was tight. Haineko on the other hand…saying she was having a hard time adjusting would be a bit of an understatement. Yoruichi 's cock stretched her pussy to unimaginable dimensions, her single movement the dark-skinned woman made invoked a serious of miniature super nova orgasms from the feline who's claws were leaving deep gouges on the steel as she struggled to just stay counscious.

"Your cock is ripping me in half!" Haineko shrieked, tears forming in her eyes as Yoruichi pounded harder and harder in an effort to cram more of her dick-meat into Haineko's already overstuffed pussy.

"Maybe my dick is too big for your tight little pussy, but I've gotta finish up anyway." Yoruichi stuck her tongue out as if painfully shoving your 22 inch black monster inside of someone was a simple everyday accident.

Giving the red-headed no mercy, Yoruichi continued completely destroy Haineko's tight pink passage. With every thrust, the girder bent further, the force transferring into the metal beam from Yoruichi 's powerful hips. In sync with Yoruichi 's thrusts, Haineko's large breasts swung like two epic fleshy pendulums. Her tongue lolling outing, Haineko was struggling to keep her top half upright as she grunted/moaned even louder than Yoruichi .

Despite the undeniable pain, thanks to the first dragon Haineko wasn't only surviving the brutal experience but getting into it as well. Her eyes were unfocused as she pushed her eyes back in time with Yoruichi 's thrusts in an effort to take as much of Yoruichi 's monster as possible. The thick dick was hitting all her spots at once without even trying, causing every other thrust to send her into another silent orgasmic scream as her pussy stretched beyond anything nature had ever intended.

"Here it comes!" Yoruichi roared, her voice echoing in the labyrinth of metal.

"Nooo, not inside!" Haineko screamed in a totally unconvincing manner, a huge smile stretched across her face as her eyes rolled back once more.

Her huge black testicles clapped against Haineko's rear-end one final time before discharging a monumental load of semen into the feline's insides. Biting her bottom lip until she drew blood, Haineko released a throaty groan deep from within her as her eyes rolled up, tears of a painful pleasure slowly rolling down her face. With Yoruichi 's pair of semen factories working overtime, Haineko stomach began to inflate and Yoruichi 's thick garden hose pumped her stomach full of cum. Both of the females were engulfed in a continuous 20 seconds orgasm, a period in heaven only one was even slightly likely to forget.

When Yoruichi finally pulled out of the fucked-silly feline, the red-head's stomach had expanded to the point where she looked like she could go into labor at a split second's notice. Her pussy stuffer freed itself from Haineko's vicious grip with a loud wet POP, before the dark-skinned cunt destroyer bent over and whispered into Haineko's ear.

"I'll be back for you another time sweetheart." Yoruichi whispered, her voice promising a night of wonder for the feline.

Unable to formulate words, Haineko just groaned in excitement…or despair, neither really made a difference to the certified victorious woman. Stepping over half of prize, Yoruichi swaggered back over to her original opponent. Rangiku was on the cusp of insanity, no matter how fingers she added or how hard she tugged at her sex-chain she couldn't bring herself over the edge and into the bliss of an orgasmic heaven. Hearing a particularly loud groan from her Zanpakutō, Rangiku shot a quick glance up and found that she was staring down the sticky barrel of Yoruichi 's cannon.

Her black member was covered in her own semen. From the head to the halfway point on her thick shaft was enveloped in thick white goo.

"It's useless my endowed friend, another side effect of the dragon is that only I can cause an orgasm from your body. Without my touch you'll go insane for sure, but with my touch comes its own ups and downs as well." Yoruichi leered down at the desperate Rangiku, her shotgun pumped and primed.

Rangiku's blue-eyes practically shook in their sockets as an example of the struggle being fought in Rangiku's mind, her tongue licking her lips unconsciously. Before Rangiku's body and mind could come to a compromise, her hand shakily came up of its own accord and grabbed hold of Yoruichi 's cum slicked member. Grinning at her next conquest, Yoruichi caressed Rangiku's face as she opened her mouth ever so slightly and licked some of the thick cum off of Yoruichi 's bulbous glands.

"**What am I doing? I can't let her treat me like some kind of sex toy!" **Rangiku thought to herself as she slowly stroked Yoruichi 's cock, covering her hands in sticky cum.

"Why don't you clean your mistress up, your bitch left my fuck-stick a little sticky." Yoruichi smirked.

Pursing her lips, Rangiku released a short breath carrying a not-so-undertone of resignation. Well she did lose, so she might as well accept her punishment. An image of Yoruichi cock buried balls deep down her throat as Yoruichi face-fucked her like a common sex-toy, sending a sharp jolt up her already blazing vagina. Enjoying the feeling that Yoruichi 's after-taste left in her mouth, Rangiku set about cleaning up what part of her soul had coincidentally caused.

Her tongue scooped large chunks of the delicious creamy ambrosia off of Yoruichi 's shaft, her pace quickening as her hunger for the white stuff failed to abate, but instead increased with every passing second. Before Rangiku realized what had happened, she affectionately licking Yoruichi 's cock, rubbing the hyper black phallus against her creamy skin. She could feel Yoruichi 's cock throbbing in step with her own heart beat, the heat radiating off the baseball bat causing blood to rise in her cheeks.

"Enough, time make sure you remember just who I am!" Yoruichi half laughed half growled as she pushed Rangiku back onto her ass.

Reflexively anticipating what Yoruichi intended, Rangiku rolled onto her ass, her eager motions betraying her conflicted face.

"What a slut!" Yoruichi exclaimed her hand in her hair as she laughed. "I didn't even put you there; you really want to get mounted huh?"

Rangiku face turned redder than a tomato as she rolled back over, embarrassed by her body. One hand crossed over her chest, shielding her nipples from the black woman's leering gaze and the other covered her Niagara Falls of a sex. From this angle, Yoruichi could drink every inch of Rangiku's body, from her scared and excited blue eyes to her unshaven (but trimmed) and slightly thick mound of orange pubic hair right above her cock-hungry hole.

"**Oh god it's so big! And she put that inside of Haineko?!" **Rangiku's hands went up to her face and her pussy released a squirt of juices in excitement. **"I wanna cum so bad, but my fingers won't let me!"**

Lining up with Rangiku's bright pink lips, Yoruichi had an ingenious idea on how to further humiliate her opponent.

"Why don't you be a good fuck-toy and open up that pretty pink pussy for my _little _friend?" Yoruichi smirked at Rangiku's dismay. "Unless, you rather not cum."

Ashamed of what she would go through just obtain an orgasm, Rangiku turned her head away from Yoruichi as she used her hands to hold open her pussy, knowing full well how intensely Yoruichi was glaring at it.

"Look at me!" Yoruichi barked, causing Rangiku's head to snap to attention. Her scowl immediately switched back to her impish smile however. "Just for that, I'm going to make you count every inch that I shove into your dirty pussy!"

Biting back a curse, Rangiku knew that she would just get a harsher punishment so she simply glared as fiercely as she could (which was not so much in her position) and nodded. Grabbing each of Rangiku's shapely thighs, Yoruichi pushed her legs back until her ankles were on either side of her head. Luckily for Rangiku, she was more flexible than she appeared or else she would've been in pain. Propping Rangiku's head up on a vertical girder, Yoruichi took great pleasure in grinding the length of her shaft against Rangiku's pussy over and over again as she moved. It wasn't enough to set her flying, but it was enough to get her breathing deep breaths.

Setup with the greatest view for Yoruichi 's _conquest_, Rangiku's breasts heaved up and down as Yoruichi lined herself up with her hole. Getting Rangiku to hold her legs back, Yoruichi rested her hands on Rangiku's fat ass before slowly beginning her approach. Rangiku felt the heat being radiated off by Yoruichi 's ram just seconds before she felt the massive log pushing against her opening. Practically hyperventilating, Rangiku groaned in pleasure as the fat head of Yoruichi 's cock spread open her lips after a little push.

"1 inch."

"Louder!"

"1 INCH!" Rangiku screamed as Yoruichi slowly feed her pussy the biggest dick it had ever experienced and hopefully for Rangiku's sake, would ever experience.

Sliding in 4 more inches, Yoruichi found pleasure in Rangiku screwed up facial expression, sweat pouring down her hand with her orgasm so close! That's why Yoruichi was slowly giving her inch by inch instead of giving her the whole rod right off the bat. It was complicated game that Yoruichi had become a master at. Every time she walked into her bar, Yoruichi found Kushi bent over the counter panties around her ankles; because she knew once you go Yoruichi …you'll be limping for the next week.

"7!" Rangiku screeched, her entire willpower focused on not reaching out and rubbing her clit to an easy mind-rending orgasm.

Rangiku still had a little fight left, but it was waning with every inch of black dick that stretched open her experienced cunny. Every time she fucked, Rangiku was always in the lead and being on the bottom getting the raw end of the deal took something out of her.

"Come on you little slut! Just tell me to and I'll fuck your pussy until you pass out!" Yoruichi goaded Rangiku's imminent orgasm all too apparent.

"Fuck-you! 12!" Rangiku was feeling it now, the thickness of Yoruichi 's dick was coming into play and Rangiku was hating it and loving it at the same time.

She could everything, every twitch of Yoruichi 's cock, every thick vein scraping along her once tight walls and every motion Yoruichi made as her victory over Rangiku approached.

"Look at this! The slut had a lot more experience taking dicks than her Zanpakutō does; you've made it further than she did!" Yoruichi grunted Rangiku's tightness more of a surprise than she thought.

Rangiku felt a surge of confidence at Yoruichi 's admittance of her achievement and then a small splash of shame. How the hell could she take pleasure in doing better than her blade in something so debasing? Her worries were soon cast out as Yoruichi 's cock began to form a bulge in Rangiku's stomach. It was both a grotesque and erotic sight as Yoruichi 's monster stretched Rangiku's skin to its absolute limits. Had it not been for the dragons, Yoruichi would've killed everyone she fucked, Rangiku included. However thinking back on it later, being impaled on nearly two feet worth of thick black dick wasn't such a bad way to go for Rangiku.

"16!" Rangiku yelled, her voice hoarse in her enthusiasm to show her defiance against Yoruichi .

The black woman was getting worried now. No one had ever taken her dick so deep before, Rangiku was truly a grade A nympho! The way Rangiku was squeezing Yoruichi was almost enough to drive Yoruichi insane in pleasure as she moaned her head off. It was coming down to the wire to see what would happen first, Rangiku's surrender or Yoruichi 's volcanic eruption.

"20!" Rangiku shouted triumphant, her vision blurred due to her tears of ecstasy, she didn't even feel pain from Yoruichi 's dick just pleasure unable to dose her pussy's flames.

"**If I don't do something she'll take my entire dick, I only have 2 inches left!" **Yoruichi panicked. **"If she takes all of me, she could turn the tides on me! I've gotta stop her!"**

As Rangiku opened her mouth to scream a powerful and hoarse '22', Yoruichi pulled her cock almost all the way out of Rangiku's cunt. The feeling of Yoruichi 's monster sliding around inside her stomach bringing Rangiku close, but not close enough.

"Oops, looks like you'll have start at '1' again!" Yoruichi laughed villainously as Rangiku cried out in despair.

She couldn't take it anymore! Her pussy was a raging inferno and Yoruichi was the only one who could put it out! The tears in her eyes were from her delayed orgasm, not Yoruichi 's dick. She wouldn't be able to do it again!

"Please Mistress!" Rangiku pleaded at the top of her lungs. "FUCK MY PUSSY, SHOVE YOUR HUGE BLACK COCK ALL THE WAY INTO MY WOMB AND FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT JIZZ!"

Unable to restrain herself for a second longer, Yoruichi slammed her hips against Rangiku's, their pubic hair brushing against one another. Yoruichi roared at Rangiku's triumph, she was balls deep inside the woman, a state she had only achieved in her dreams. Pushed over the edge, Yoruichi continued to roar as the most powerful orgasm of her life began to shoot out of her turgid cock. However despite the sensations Yoruichi was undoubtedly feeling, they weren't on Rangiku's level at all.

The moment Yoruichi slammed all 22 inches back into Rangiku's pussy, slamming through her cervix and into her womb, the woman had been catapulted from her body. Rangiku found her naked body falling backwards through space, stars blurring past as she arched her back to an intangible force. The feeling was indescribable, but if she was forced to put it into words is was as someone had shoved a dying sun into her vagina and watched as it went supernova. The force of her orgasm was so intense that she was driven past the point of blacking out and into a state of nirvana.

Here as she fell into the bosom of a planet, clouds wrapping their warm hands around her, Rangiku vowed never to fuck anyone but Yoruichi for the rest of her life…then she blacked out.

Back in reality Rangiku was screaming in a pitch so high only a certain dog captain back in the Seireitei could hear her. Her eyes had fully rolled back into her head as her entire body convulsed in a brutal orgasm that threatened to tear the girder apart from the flaring Spiritual Pressure. Likewise on Yoruichi 's side, she was unable to control her body either as she pressed herself against Rangiku's rapidly expanding stomach. Her cum blasting out with a force that made her light-headed. It was as if someone had ripped of her dick and replaced it with a super-volcano with an endless reservoir of magma and right now Rangiku's body had as about as much magma as it could possibly take.

Her stomach looked like it house triplets, the cum had even finding its way up to her mouth through sheer force of pressure. Not wanting to drown Rangiku from the inside, Yoruichi utilized all her strength to pull out of Rangiku's pussy. Her volcano was still erupting even as she pulled free from Rangiku's once tight pussy, her own cum chasing her out. Pointing up at a near perfect 45 degree angle, her cock continued to fire a long hard continuous wave of semen being summoned from cum storage facilities didn't even know her testicles possessed.

Rangiku was coated in Yoruichi 's semen both inside and out by the time Yoruichi 's cock stopped firing almost a full minute later. The person that was once Rangiku was now a pile of spooge stuck onto a girder, the only sizes of life coming from the thick fluid was its occasional rise and fall. Weak all over her body, Yoruichi staggered back to her clothes and pulled them on with much difficultly. Her cock had deflated back to its original 2-inch flaccid size making it easy to hide in her skin-tight clothing.

"Alright sweet things." Yourichi smile as she nodded at either of the downed women. "I'll definitely be catching up with you two later."

With that, Yourichi hopped down to the bottom of the construction site. Heading through an alleyway, Yoruichi staggered off into the crowds of the big city, leaving Rangiku there for anyone passing by. To call the fight one-sided was a bit of an under-statement. Rangiku was Yoruichi's bitch from the beginning.

**That my friends is the end of an obvious match. Of course Yoruichi was going to win, but again the matches were chosen at random so you get what you get. Currently I'm chilling in Daytona Beach Florida on vacation so you know I'll never forget about you guys. **

**Well I really don't have much else to say, the waves outside my room are calling to me so I best answer their call for company. **

Round 1

Harribel vs. Nelliel (Winner Harribel)

Mei vs. Kushina **(Winner Kushina)**

Yoruichi vs. Rangiku **(Winner Yoruichi, obviously)**

Hinata vs. Naruko

Unohana vs. Sui-Feng

Ten-Ten vs. Ino

Rukia vs. Hiyori

Tsunade vs. Tsume

Orihime vs. Chizuru

Temari vs. Konan

**Well I know you all are eager for the next match, Hinata and Naruko are sure to put up much more of a fight than these two. I'm really gonna pour all my time and research into the fight and sex scene. But before that I'm gonna finish up a little request, but don't worry Futa Kombat will be resuming after that.**

**Well remember to hit that poll, right now it's neck and neck LITERALLY! 18 Hiyori, 18 Chizuru. Come on guys I don't wanna make the hard choice so go ahead and vote! With that said…**

**Hobey Ho Lets Go!**


	24. A Bewitching Encounter

**A Bewitching Encounter**

"He's back!" Francis roared, his finger already squeezing the trigger on his M-16.

As soon as the behemoth showed up in the apartment building a flock of zombies seemed to spawn out of the bowels of the building that was once filled with life. The thirty story building was now completely dead, signs of the apocalypse evident in every nature of the building. The peeling dark gray walls, the broken doors and the messages written on the walls urging inhabitants to get out the city while they still could; even before the out-break the place was a hell hole filled with humans. Now it was a hell hole filled with the undead, a slight improvement.

"Persistent ass motherfucker!" Thank you Bill, you bring light to my dreary days.

I let the _big boys_ tango with the neighborhood's favorite weightlifter. With a reason to actually pick up the pace like Bill and I had been suggestion, I surged ahead down the hallway the shotgun in my hands jumping with every shot.

"Duck Zoey!"

I've learned to move on instinct whenever someone called my named, tucking into a low roll as the Tank chucked a piece of the wall at us. Sparing a passing glance behind us, I was greeted with the sigh of the bastard charging down the hall that barely managed to contain his size. Francis and Louis were spraying with their rifles and Bill was firing over their heads with an Uzi.

The bastard had been following us for the past three safe houses refusing to give up after the first encounter when Bill hit him with half a building using C4. This Tank was different from the other, first off he was Asian or so Francis claimed and he wore purple shorts which earned him the name 'The Hulk' after Louis hit him with a RV. He had ambushed them this time on their way to a military base and forced them into the apartment.

Turning back around, I shoved away an old black woman as she charged and ended her with a shotgun blast before she could rise. All the commotion cued the peanut gallery to come out their room, sprinting towards the first warm flesh they had smelled in months. Reloading, I shoved my way through, my shotgun firing into clumps of the sprinting bastards.

Suddenly Bill was right beside me, dual wielding Uzis as he charged forward alongside me. I could hear The Hulk smashing his way towards us, Francis and Louis having little success in their rear-guarding duties. Reaching the stairwell, I yanked it open as Bill put rounds into any poor bastard late to the party or who refused to die in our charge.

"Let's go guys get the led out!" I yelled, the door shrieking with age as I pushed it open with my shoulder.

Swinging back around and reloading the shotgun I had been toting for the past ten miles. He was almost on us by then, the two guys wasting ammo were now sprinting full tilt toward me and Bill. Francis was the first person through the door, drawing his pistol to clear the stairwell. Louis was right behind him, The Hulk now only twenty yards away and closing fast. Lighting a Molotov, Bill tossed it to me and squeezed into the cracked door.

Chucking the fire-bomb at muscle-bond bastard, I let a smile cross my face as he cried out in rage and pain, the former more than the latter. Doing a three-sixty to dive into the staircase just in time, I was interrupted halfway through my about face.

The interrupter?

Mr. Boomer eager for a hug.

My finger twitched, totally an accident, a split reflex that had saved my ass plenty of time prior. The fat fuck got a stomach full of buckshot and I got a face full of zombie juices.

"Zoey!"

The cry came in slow motion almost as the blast sent me staggering backward, Bill (or who I thought was Bill at the time) was in the doorway, his hand outstretched.

I flailed wildly.

I missed.

And then I fell down an open elevator shaft.

Blackness. That would be the easiest way to describe the fall. As the rectangular doorway of light slowly fell away from my grasp, the first thought into my head was 'Oh shit'. Then time sped up again and I was screaming as I fell back into the abyss. Keep in mind that we were on the twenty-third floor, which meant that I was going to fall twenty-three stories and then painfully splat onto a hard object. Be it concrete on the MIA elevator really didn't matter.

So I fell and I screamed 'FUCCCCCKKKKKKKK' at the top of my lungs for like ten seconds. Then I smacked into water colder than my step-mother's heart. The impact did more than rip the air from my lungs, it practically broke a rib. Thank God I didn't belly flop, not that I believed in God now a-days. I still said the occasional 'God Dammit' or 'Jesus Christ' out of force of habit.

The shotgun had been ripped from my hands somewhere in the middle of my descent in Hell so I didn't have to worry about keeping it dry. My pistol was still strapped to my leg however so I kicked upwards as soon as I found my bearings. Or what I assumed was up, there was no light and as soon as I moved I felt my shoulder ignite in pain.

Down one arm, I had to my jacket as it weighed me down and constricted my movements. Breaking water I struggled to find my flashlight which was secured to my hip and thankfully water proof. Clicking it on, I treaded water, frantically looking for a way out the water. I could swim, I wasn't an Olympic athlete but if push came to shove I could splash my way forward in the water.

I was in the elevator shaft s till, the lobby I presumed. Not a safe place as I remembered, but better than in a hallway with The Hulk. I don't remember the lobby being filled with water however, so something lower? A basement? Fuck this water was _freezing!_ Kicking my way over to the doors, I breathed a sigh of relief that they were already open. From my position I had no way to pry open the doors and with my left shoulder probably dislocated it really wasn't going to happen.

After a few failed attempts to drag myself into the slightly elevated doorway, I finally succeeded just as roar shook the elevator shaft.

"You gotta be fucking me." I whispered, scrambling away from the doorway with my left arm cradled against my chest.

There was the sound of heavy clanging as what I presumed was The Hulk slammed from one wall to the other as he fell down the shaft.

"FUCKAAA YOU!" Francis yelled in his crappy Asian restaurant waiter impersonation.

Well the guys were alright, but as The Hulk slammed into the water, I knew I wouldn't be. He generated a huge wave that splashed on me despite my distance from the elevator door way. Struggling to my feet, I acted quickly as my body would allow me to. I spun around taking in the room which I judged to be the basement I quickly located a set of double door which I ran towards.

Drawing my pistol I barreled through the door with my good shoulder and into the laundry-mat of the apartment building. The floors were brown, caked with grim, shit and whatever else had decided to fall there. Stepping carefully so as not to fall in any of the suspect substances all over the floor, I quickly reached the steps. The damned things were blocked off with all sorts of broken furniture that had been taken from the area I had gotten out of the elevator in.

The Hulk roared, I guess he finally broke the surface of the water with his overly-determined ass. I felt like a fish stuck in the bottom of a barrel and someone had just thrown dynamite in there with me. The room was as dark as the other room, my flashlight giving me the only source of light in this twisted version of Hell. Flashing it on the steps once more and then the doors I had came in from, I desperately searched for another way out, any way!

I felt my heart rising in my chest as more slamming sounds came from the other room. I don't know how long it would take the fucker to find a way out the water in the pitch dark but I wasn't about to stay and find out. At last I discovered a wooden door, half obscured by a rack of dresses in the corner of the room. Running towards the door, I stumbled, my gun slamming against a drier and turning it on after its ancient slumber.

"No-no-no! Fuck-FUCK!" I yelled, my flashlight bobbing every which way with my panic as The Hulk roared again.

Abandoning the loud machine, I could hear the horde banging against the barricaded staircase door, adding to the list of my problems. Struggling with my wet hands, I finally opened the door-knob and closed it behind me. I was in a hallway, not a long one but a hallway none-the-less. The waves were paved solid and graffiti images all over them.

_Saftey!_

_Shelter and Electricity!_

_Free Beer!_

_The Batcave Motherfuckers!_

All with lines pointing to a metal door at the end of the hall. Eager for a safe-house I pushed forward and grabbed hold of the rusted metal latch on the door. Grunting I put as much force on it as possible with my one hand, the door screeched something horrible but finally gave under the supreme might of Zoey the Zombie Slayer.

Squeezing through the crack I had made, I swiftly pushed the door shut behind me as another roar came echoing down the hall. Pulling the lever up to fully lock what looked like a military grade airlock, I turn around and tried to figure out where the fuck I was when I shined the light on a Hunter.

"Fuck!" I yelled as the bastard pounced on me, well more like bowled me over. This Hunter was actually pretty damn fat for his class of zombie, looking more like a hooded boomer than a lithe hunter. He had knocked the handgun from my hand with his attack, but I retained my flashlight. As he pounced on me again I was at least semi-prepared, my foot connecting with his jaw with a satisfying thwak.

Bringing up my hands to protect my face from his clawed flurry of blows, I was more than a little freak out when the first thing the fucker did was rip my shirt. Not my skin, just the only shirt I had access to and the one I had since this whole shit-storm got started. A bit disgusting I know, but rest assured I washed it whenever possible with whatever possible. Cursing his mother in rage, I socked him across the jaw with my flashlight once, twice, three times until he rolled off me disoriented.

Rolling in the opposite direction I quickly got to me knees, my tattered shirt flapping uselessly around me. He had already recovered and pounced on me once again, sending us both sprawling back into a tower of DvD cases. I hit him across the face with my flashlight again, but he slapped it away right after, sending the only source of light in the room spinning into the darkness. The motherfucker then decided it was the perfect time to cop a feel, squeezing my one of my tits with one hand while slashing up my _favorite_ pair of jeans with his other.

My punches seemed to have little effect on the bastard, as I tried to bat the perverted undead fucker off me. Searching in the dark for a weapon with my hands, my right hand soon came in contact with something cold and metallic as the perverted hunter-boomer finished his vendetta against my jeans. Using the object like a club, I hit him in the head with it and sent him rolling away for the second time.

I then realized the metal object was none other than my fully loaded and wet pistol. Praying the water didn't damage it too badly, I fired once in the direction my perverted attack he rolled and then used the muzzle flash to find him. Yelling he pounced again, but I was armed this time. Grabbing him by the throat, I shoved my pistol in his mouth and pulled the trigger. I couldn't see the results, but I felt the giblets of his brain-matter raining down on my face as I shoved him off me.

Breathing heavily, I stood up, staring down at where I knew his corpse to be, but couldn't see. Carefully treading over to my still shining flashlight, I grabbed it and looked around the room. We occasionally found fall out bunkers like this, what they contained were roughly the same. A dead survivor, tons of food, pictures and a generator. I was looking for a generator when my shoulder suddenly decided to remind me that it had been injured before the fight with the pervert Hunter.

The pain flared up something intense, causing me to cry out and drop to my knee. Quickly finding a wall, I knew what I had to do. Biting down on a bullet I had ejected from my pistol, I grabbed my shoulder, breathed deeply and wrenched it back into place. Nearly blacking out from the pain, I blinked away the stars in my field of vision and slowly used the walls to slide up. Turning my head to the left, lo and behold I find the generator.

Unable to help the smirk that tugs on my lips, I find the handle, brace my foot against the machine and give it a hearty tug. The bitch actually starts up much to my amazement, choking at first and then chugging right along. The lights flickered on, blinding me after being in the dark for what felt like an eternity. The room was fairly large and fairly cluttered as well. The bastard I had an impromptu wrestling match with was lying somewhere in the center, surrounded by stack after stack after stack of DvD cases.

After a bewildered inspection, I quickly discovered every last single one of these cases were porno DvDs. The stacks rose as high as a human in the corners and slowly decreased in height from there. There was a small path carved out of the X-rated armada, one leading to a bed and the second leading to a second door. Vowing to make sure the second door was secured later, I perhaps became more interested in the DvDs than I should have.

They were all organized by categories from interracial to gangbang to lesbian to transgendered. Being a bit of a closet pervert back when the world wasn't insane, this was what I imagined heaven to look like. As I looked at stack after stack I was taking back to my college days when I spent most of my time at my computer with my boxers around my ankles and crumpled up tissues filling my waste basket. None of the guys knew I was packing heat in between my legs and I never saw a need to enlighten them.

Suddenly remembering the main purpose of the Hunter-Boomer, I searched for articles of clothing, but found none. I don't know how long I was in the pseudo safe house, but my exhaustion was starting to catch up to me. I had fashioned the remnants of shirt into fairly poor sling for the night and flipped the no-doubt jazzed stained mattress over. So with my pistol in one hand, my left arm in a sling and nothing on but a pair of snug boxers I fell asleep in Hell.

**(Later)**

"I need to find the guys." I said aloud to myself absent mindedly as I slid a DvD into the tray.

I had dragged my roommate out into the hall as quietly as I could when I had woken up. After relieving myself in a hole in the ground that led to who knows where I found a journal on a skeleton hidden in a gun closet. From what I deduced, the skeleton's name was James and the pervert was Patrick. James was one of those 'End of the World' survivalists and porno collector extraordinaire as well as the apartment's custodian.

At first hint of a zombie apocalypse, James had help raid a gun store first and then single handedly cleared out every erotica shop in town for their DvDs. Coming back to his fortress, he had locked himself down here with enough food to last for years and enough porn to last several generations. He had a military grade radio and tons of guns, but after several months of just fapping and communicating with stray survivors on the radio he couldn't take it anymore and left out through the second door to see what had become of the world.

As soon as he reached the surface he ran into Patrick here, a shady looking character with a round body type and the ability to sweet talk anyone. Promising the only other human he had seen in month's refuge, James led Patrick back to his porn cave where Patrick then murdered him while he slept. I assumed Patrick gave the guns to his compatriots because the gun-locker was completely empty.

Now that I knew the story behind the place, I am not too proud to admit that I had succumbed to my more primal nature and decided to look at one of the DvDs. In my defense however, I would just like to state that I hadn't had the time or the provocation to tug on the old trouser snake in what was little over a year. Choosing my favorite category, being black lesbians, I grabbed some tissues from the closet and sat back to enjoy myself for the first time in a long time.

Taking off my boxers, I made sure they weren't in my way, didn't want to dirty my only article of clothing. I fast-forwarded through the warning and the advertisement for phone sex and jumped right into the good stuff. Sensing pleasure, my dick slowly poked its head up from between my crossed legs, hardening and lengthening. The foreskin retracted automatically as my back-up pistol reached a full erection.

On screen a dark-skinned Milf had found her step-daughter masturbating with her toys. The camera was doing a close-up shot of the teen's pussy as the blue dildo plunged in and out, her juices staining the white sheets. I bit at my lower-lip as I leaned forward; I had forgotten how I excited doing this made me. My hand found my erection through muscle-memory alone, gently stroking my length. I ran my hand up and down slowly becoming re-accustomed with this part of me.

Small tingle of electricity rolled through my body, giving me a heady feeling unlike anything I had experienced in a long time. Precum collected on the tip of my bulbous crown, the translucent liquid easily scooped up by my hand and rubbed over my glands until they shined in the light. On screen, the mother had confronted the teen and was now making out with the girl. Their pink tongues inter-twined with one another, a war between their tongues that aroused me to no known degree.

I squeezed out another smattering of precum into my hand, this one significantly larger than the last. Using it as lubrication, I spread it along my length. Eight and a half inches, but hey, whose bragging? All this teasing was driving my breath ragged in excitement as I thumbed the ridge of my glands, jolting as the sensitive skin bounced back and forth. As thing got heavy on screen, the mother was mounting the teen's face with her pussy, I was doing the same on the mattress.

I picked up the tempo; my hand sliding easily and rapidly on my shaft as I skillfully worked it as only I knew how. I tried to used my left hand fondle my heavy sack, but I was met by resistance from my sling. Grunting in frustration, I gave up on the pleasurable pursuit in exchange reaching a breakneck pace with my right hand. I tilted my head back, moaning to the ceiling as my pony-tail slowly swayed like a pendulum.

"I forgot how good this feels!" I gasp my eyes wide as I didn't fight my impending release.

I was a bit off a quick-shot, but for that I blame my father; according to my mother he was horrible in the sack. My breath was coming in short and shallow now, almost as if I giving birth as my balls clenched up. There was a year's worth of cum in my sperm-tank and it would take more than one session before I was dry.

Groaning my climax, I bit down hard (a bad habit, yes I know) as my balls clenched and then released their load. Much to my chagrin, I could only stroke out a few thin ropes of seed before I had finished. It had been a while, but I still remembered my orgasms being a lot larger.

"You just need to get back in the swing of things." I said to myself, trying to lift my spirit as my mental sexual skill level dropped.

Turning off the DvD player, I collected myself, stuffing my limp sausage back in my boxers with as much self-respect as I could muster. Suddenly feeling out of place in this perverted environment, I quickly ate an MRE from his still sizeable supply of food and headed out the second door. It opened up into a hand carved hallway then I had to duck to squeeze through. At the end was a ladder that I quickly and quietly ascended. Pushing some wooden boards out the way, I found myself in the sewers an odd place to feel relief from a suffocating room but I felt it anyway.

James' journal spoke of booby traps he had set along the way in, but they all seemed to have been disarmed. Walking along with my pistol out, I could hear the steady thrum of rain on the concrete above my head, the water to my right flowing swiftly. After about five minutes of walking, I found another ladder leading up to the surface and I let out a silent whoop of success.

Taking the bars two at a time, I pressed my back against the wall as I struggled to lift the manhole with my right-hand alone. I was scared of alerting some horde which just happened to be standing on top of the man-hole but I couldn't lift the heavy metal covering quietly with one hand or at all for that matter. I didn't want to, but I needed both my hands for the tasks ahead.

Undoing my sling, I flex my hand a couple times, sure than my shoulder was still sore. Taking several deep breaths in quick succession, I braced for the pain and pushed up with both my hands. My shoulder did not disappoint, it felt as if someone had driven a spear into my shoulder blade and was violently working it back and forth. Failing to muffle my pain, I cried out the sob echoing in the tunnels.

Despite the pain I had succeeded in moving the manhole far enough that I could move it the rest of the way with one hand. Now sling-less, I kept my arm pinned to side as I slid the cover. Thankfully the thunder masked the sound of metal scraping on concrete enough that no zombie tried to drag me out the hole before I was ready. Eager to just get free of the sewers I continued, despite my mind telling me otherwise.

As punishment for my eagerness, I heard as distinct ripping sound coming from the hole. Looking down, I cursed my luck with everything but my mouth as I discovered that even my boxers had been ripped on a jagged edge of the manhole.

"Why is the world after my clothes?!" I hissed, throwing my hands up as I stood, discarding my ruined undergarment.

I was now completely naked and I felt it. It wasn't as bad down below, but here on the street I felt my nudity and it was unsettling. My mind harkened back to the days when I would've been socially castrated for being in the middle of street naked, now none of that mattered. Armed with my flashlight and my handgun, I surveyed my surroundings.

I was on Main Street, on the other side of the blockade that prevented us from going past the apartment building. The blockade was a combination of barb wire, crashed cars and other hazardous material. Behind me was an empty tank, useful if I knew how to operate one. With the rain beating down on my skin particularly hard, I hurried to the overhang provided by a pizza place.

I still hadn't seen a zombie, but I was trying not to look a gift horse in the mouth. If I ran into one of those bastards without any clothes, the result would not bode well for me. Sticking to the side-walk, I crept down the street, careful not to do anything that would bring a horde of zombies down on my head. I was looking for a clothing store, had I been looking for a food-mart I would've been SOL but the clothing stores hadn't been raided as bad as just about everything else.

Turns out what you were wearing didn't really matter in the end-times. Despite the heavy rain, I spotted a GAP billboard and nearly jumped for joy. Not only was GAP my favorite store, it was bound to have some clothes for me. Heading in direction of the board, I rounded a corner and ran directly into a smoker.

The guy was just chilling, leaning against a wall with his foot propped up like this was the 1970s. He stared at me from the ground and I stared back at him with my pistol.

A few seconds passed.

He screamed.

I emptied half of my remaining clip into his face until he exploded. Somewhere in the distance I heard a zombie scream, no doubt caused by my gun-shots. Stumbling through the noxious cloud of smoke I waved my hand in front of my face as I ran down the alleyway. The end of the alley was blocked by a wooden fence and a dumpster, leaving me with a horde of zombies at my back and a noisy escape route.

Embracing the escape, I clambered onto the dumpster and hopped the fenced just as Mr. Screamer appeared on the scene. A helpful blast of thunder masked the sound of the dumpster which left a crowd of zombie with nothing to eat and nothing to chase. They milled around for a bit before heading back to hide for another survivor, a female zombie smacking Mr. Screamer on the back of the head with her one arm.

Releasing I sigh of relief, I almost didn't hear her as I turned around. The rain was really coming, but I could still hear it just faintly on the edges of field of perception.

A crying female.

Panicking, I frantically looked all around, but the only thing in alley was another dumpster. Through process of elimination, I then concluded that a Witch was behind that dumpster which was my only way out.

"**FUCK ME!" **I silently screamed, through my head back and roaring to the heavens at my luck.

After my furious silent tantrum, I put my back against the wall and slid down. Brushing my matted bangs from in front of my eyes, I sighed as I checked my pistol. Only seven bullets left when it took hundreds of assault rounds just to down one of them. I won't lie; I briefly considered blowing my brains out as I had just trapped myself in an alley with the most dangerous creature on the face of this earth.

"**Maybe I could sneak past?" **I grasped at straws; the alley was too narrow for that. I would have be within inches of her to squeeze by thanks to the dumpster. **"Could I outrun her?" **I wasn't weighed down by anything so I stood a good chance of outpacing the crying girl, but with my luck I would run directly into a horde of Tanks and Witches weren't known to give up the chase easily once startled. **"Could I distract her?" **Nope, they didn't move for anything unless something touches them.

Horrible idea after horrible idea, each more lethal to my life than the last. I almost laughed as I face-palmed in the rain, here I was standing naked in the rain contemplating the least painful way to die. Looking up, I saw writing on the brick wall just in front of the dumpster.

_If you show the Witch your balls, she'll suck them!_

Then right below than in bright red paint.

_**LIES!**_

What kind of moron would write something as plain idiotic on the wall as that!? Seriously who was going to believe that, much less get close enough to a witch to try it? And the guy who wrote lies was just as stupid for believing someone would believe quite possibly the stupidest statement in the history of mankind. I would pay good money to see the face of the fucktard who tried that out for himself so I could see what it looked like when someone bit your dick off.

Laughing to myself, I slowly stood up as the rain eased slightly around me. Well nothing was going to happen if I didn't at least try something. Pressing my naked self against the brick wall, I took several rapid deep breaths to try and calm myself with little success.

"This is fucking stupid." I laughed to myself, louder this time.

I willed my feet to move, my shoes soaked so thorough that I might as well discard my last article of clothing if they could be called such a thing. The appendages barely inched forward, their squeak masked by a dull roar of thunder. In all actuality, my steps could've been twenty times as large, with the rain my chances of being eaten alive by the witch wouldn't have changed enough to cause an anxious feeling …or anymore anxious than I already felt.

In the time it took me to scoot a full two feet, the rain had passed in its majority. The rain was still coming down, but significantly less hard than earlier. I tried to mask my fear behind silent laughter, repeatedly bumping my head against the wall, my pony tail shielding me from any serious damage and muffling the noise.

"**Get it together Zoey, this isn't going to get any easier!" **Breathing out silently and deeply, I opened my eyes, focusing on the wall across from me. **"Just focus on the wall and don't look down."**

I clenched my fists, my palms wet, whether it was from the rain or from my sweat I didn't know. A few more deep breaths earned me a mouthful courage, just enough to take a large step side-wards. The dumpster shifted slightly in my field of view, from the center to just a little to the right. If I turned my head to the left I would be able to see my crying adversary.

Her sobs were painfully loud now, I would probably hear her every time I went to sleep for the next year. Taking another large step, I tilted my head upwards towards the rooftop across from me. Raindrops pattered down gently on my face, the silence suffocating.

Then I noticed it.

The silence.

The witch had stopped crying.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't _not_ look down. My head tilted downwards under its own power, my hands digging into the bricks behind me. Her hair came into view first, a silver mane that would hang low, ending around the small of her back. The eyes were next, the second creepiest part on her body. The yellow orbs glowed with a supernatural aura that chilled me to my very core. She was staring directly at me, her back pressed into the corner between the dumpster and the wall, her hair matted down from the rain.

I could almost taste my soul as it floated out of my chattering teeth. She wasn't just faintly interested in me passing by; she was fucking full-blown staring at meat like fresh-meat on the grill. I bit down on my bottom lip again, but not before I cry of fear squeezed its way out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and waited for her to gut me like a fish, praying it would be painless.

I waited an eternity, my back against the wall.

Then I took a breath when I ran out of air.

Then another.

Okay either she loved to watch her prey sweat naked or I just discovered the first vegan Witch in history. I felt like the moment I opened my eyes she'd be standing right in front of me, I could practically feel her putrid breath against my face.

"**Do zombies breathe?" **A bit of a random thought I know, but Tanks roared and Witches screeched which suggested lung use.

Cracking open my right eye, I looked down at the grey-skinned woman on the ground before me. She had moved, but she seemed just as in shock as me. I considered making a break for it before my luck ran out, but she was too close. I would just get my legs cut off, an undesirable outcome to this Western standoff. Then the weird stuff started happening.

The first thing, that kind of tickled at the chance that I wasn't about to turn into graffiti for the alleyway wall was a distinct purring. She lifted her head up, her ears perked in a dog-like curiosity as if she finally noticed my presence. She leaned towards me, her blood red claws making clicking sounds on the pavement. If I hadn't had drained my main vein before leaving porn heaven I would've probably pissed myself right then and there.

Every few seconds she would move closer, closing the inches between us in just a few moves. The second sign that I was going to survive to get out this damnable rain was her eyes. They had changed color from their fierce yellow to a gentler pink hue and I could swear she batted her eye-lashes at me. She was so close I could reach out and run my hand through her hair and I had a strong urge to know what her silver locks felt like.

Her interest quickly shifted from my face, causing me to flinch at the rapid head movement. Her eyes slowly travelled down my body, no doubt trying to decide where to stab me with her claws first. They however came to rest on my crotch, a place I wanted to avoid getting sliced up if at all possible. The Witch closed her eyes, her nose twitching as she inhaled some unknown fragrance. Tentatively sniffing the air myself, I could only smell rain but perhaps she had a better sense of smell than I did.

Out of nowhere she leaned so close that I could feel her gentle breath on my limp dick, her nose twitching wildly. Looking down caused several strands of my wild hair to fall in front of my face, but I couldn't look away. I counted believe my life, fighting so hard only to die from being eaten from the crotch up by a Witch.

That's when things really started getting freaky.

The Witch opened her mouth, her ordinary pink visible as I looked down through my cleavage. Both my nipples were erect from the cold and the rain, standing out like cupcake-candles on my large areolas. Using her nose, the Witch nudged my dangling member out the way causing me to cry out in fear and shut my eyes. This wouldn't be pretty. That's when I felt something moist and warm engulf my balls and shivers of pleasure up my spine.

The easiest way to my orgasm was through my balls, those low-hanging nuts were the most sensitive erogenous zone on my body by far.

"What the fuck?" I breathed, snapping open my eyes at the amazing sensation.

The white-haired female had one of my nuts firmly secured in her mouth and was rolling it around gently, her soft tongue playing with the sensitive flesh. My mind suddenly went to the writing on the wall just above my head, it was true! I had found a Witch more than willing to suck on my nuts! Moaning, the feeling of fear didn't leave me however. I was still worried about those bloody claws coming up and just ripping my body in half…but her mouth felt sooo good!

A blush traveled across my face as I found myself trapped between fear and pleasure, my face alternating between scared and aroused. Even as I fought against myself, my dick knew exactly what it wanted as it snapped to attention right away, my shaft hanging over her face.

With a wet pop she released my right nut and moved onto my left nut with vigor. Fighting against the urge to hold the back of her head and encourage her, I forced myself to remain stock still as I was violated (pleasurably albeit) by this deadly female. Switching nuts once again, she started sucking on my cum laden sack. A loud wet slurping sound came out of her mouth as saliva coating my balls ran back down her soft lips.

My dick twitched like a mad-man, demanding attention as thick globs of cum bubbled to the tip representing my eminent nut-busting. I could tell right away that this would be nothing like the previous, her excellent mouth ensuring that an extra-hearty load was coming and soon. In a gluttonous move, the Witch opened her mouth wider than I thought possible and took my second nut at the same time as my first.

The combination of my balls rubbing and her talented tongue coaxing an orgasm from my excited body made me knees go weak. Rain still came down, some drops hitting my erection that I was too scared to stroke for fear of ruining the moment.

"You're so good at this." I don't know what inspired me to release that half-moan/half-whisper, but it came out none-the-less. What was more surprising was her response. She cracked open eye at me, my cock blocking most of her face as she held my nuts in her mouth like a chipmunk. Staring into her glowing pink iris I could swear she heard me, but surely that wasn't possible right? Zombies couldn't understand us, they were dead…right?

Confused, I threw my questions out the window as my balls clenched as a signal of my impending load. She must have felt it as well because she released my balls at once with a loud pop, her claws resting patiently on her thighs as my cock bobbed up and down and pointed straight at her f ace. I waited for her to finish me off, sexually of mortally I'm not really sure but no move came.

She stared up at me expectantly and I stared down at her, my cum rolling eagerly in nuts, fighting for the sensation that would send them shooting forth.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed, she wanted me to finish on her face, duh!

Still perturbed by a Witch who understood the concept of sexual stimulation and how a facial worked, I carefully grasped my shaft with my right hand. I was a bit hesitant, but quickly got into it as I pumped my shaft quickly. If she wanted me dead she would've killed me and a facial hopefully wasn't going to make her go beserk.

"Here it comes!" I grunted, bending over slightly as my semen fought its way to my cum-hole.

Opening her mouth expectantly, the Witch was startled **(see what I did there?) **by a massive cumshot on my part. It was as if the entire load forced itself out at once, splattering messily all over face and in her hair and ironically hardly any got in her gaping mouth. Grunting, I squeezed out the few drops on her face, my own face undoubtedly red in exertion.

Huffing and puffing, I leaned back against the wall, my own body dragging me down until I was on the wet ground. Ever fiber of my instinct said run while I had the chance, but I was more than positive that this Witch was no threat to my life. That much was obvious as she carefully wiped the cum of her face with her palm and licked it off, well aware of the lethality of her claws.

"Y-you got a little on your ear." I pointed at her left ear, a test to see if she actually could hear me.

My expectations came true as she released a short purr of gratitude and then wiped the jizz off her lobe. A sudden curiosity crossed over me and suddenly I was filled with the burning need to ask question.

"How does it taste?" I asked embarrassed, for what I really didn't know. It wasn't like she was going to get of Witchbook and tell all her friends about this human whose balls she sucked and how her cum was way too salty.

I got a purr of mediocrity which was better than I hiss I guess. I was silent for a few more seconds as she cleaned herself up and stared back at me.

"If I get up are you going to kill me?" The question was had honest intentions, but when it came out it sounded slightly offensive.

Whether she took offense or not was unknown as she simply blinked at me, her pink eyes mesmerizing. Planting a hand on the wall I casually jumped up as if I wasn't in a hurry to be anywhere. She sat on the ground a moment and then slowly stood as well. It was only then that I noticed that I was taller than her by a good head, but then again I suppose all Witches were short but when they were charging at you it was kind of hard to tell.

Snorting in amusement, she seemed to read my thoughts and release a slight hiss up at me.

"Hey I didn't say anything." I chuckled, waving my hands in front of me. "Looks like somebody's a little self-conscious about their image."

That was when I saw the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life, so funny in fact that for the next 10 minutes I was on the ground laughing. Have you ever seen a Witch cross her arms and pout? It will kill you if she doesn't. Tears in my eyes, I peeked out on the empty street and then quickly ran across. An interesting sight for anyone watching; a zombie following a hung (in my personal and humble opinion) naked dickgirl.

Thankfully as we crossed the four-lane street filled with burnt out cars, we didn't run into any infected and reached the clothing store unmolested. Just like all the other stores, the front windows were smashed. Careful not to cut myself on any broken glass, I stepped through a window and into GAP. The checkout aisles were trashed and so was coat section of the store. Without heating the winters got pretty cold.

Heading into the female section, I glanced behind me to make sure the Witch was following me. She was, but not step for step. She'd occasionally veer off to check something colorful, but then return to my side shortly there-after. It was like baby-sitting a seven year old. If that seven year old could rip through a tank with her fingernails.

Now submerged in the heaven that was free clothes, I tore off my soaking wet shoes and tossed them as far away as possible along with my smelly as socks. Placing my flashlight and pistol on a stand, I tore through the store looking for my favorite red jacket. By the grace of fate itself I found the thing half-buried underneath a collapsed aisle. Tugging the thing free, I threw it on finally feeling clothed once more as I found some more socks and a new pair of low-cut shoes.

I found the Witch again, in the female section sniffing panties with a faint curiosity. I opened my mouth to call her, but then it struck me that yelling out 'Hey Witch!' might be a bit rude.

"What's your name?" I asked, sneaking up behind her and making her jump. "It's just that, you've basically blown me yet I don't know your name. I'm Zoey by the way."

The Witch smiled at me and then made a strangled noise with her throat that sounded as if she were choking on a fish-bone. A look of annoyance crossed her face as she tried to vocalize something to little avail. A she could manage were throaty noises, purrs and hisses and there was no way I could draw a name from that. Her attempts at speaking soon began to upset her as she desperately tried harder and harder, her grey face turning red and her eyes flickering to yellow for a brief moment.

"It's alright, it's alright!" I said grabbing her by the shoulders. I couldn't imagine what she was going through, unable to say her own name or anything for that matter. "I'll name you myself, just tell me when to stop."

She looked as if she would cry for a moment and then nodded. Sitting on a stand, she sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Amy, Susan, Isabella, Sophie, Emma, Emily?" We went on like that for the next twenty minutes as she shook her no. "Latafa'niquah?"

She hissed frustrated at my poor attempt to lighten the mood. The rain had stopped completely outside, but the sky was still dark.

"Naomi?"

She purred excitedly at that one finally, I was about to start naming colors.

"Good, now come one Naomi let's get us some clothes." I said smiling.

Happily jumping to her feet, I was once again reminded of her amazing speed. Before I could even move, she grabbed me in a deep embrace, careful not to rip me open with her claws. She opened her mouth, revealing her sharp teeth and licked me across the cheek. Blushing and laughing as her wet tongue, slid across my face, I was caught by surprise as her tongue brushed across my lips.

I could tell that was an accident, because she immediately withdrew her head embarrassedly looking for my response. Surprising her, I leaned forward and slowly licked her across her grey cheek, but a lot more erotic as I nibbled on the bottom of her ear. Smashing her lips against mine, her unbelievably strong tongue forced its way into my mouth. Her breath didn't smell as bad as I assumed it would, it instead reminded my faintly of spearmint gum and I wondered if she was a fan of it in her past life.

So there I was making out with a zombie in the woman's section of GAP and things were getting heavy. Her arms were still draped around my neck, but mines were a lot more active as I copped a feel of her tight ass causing her to jump. Every time my hands got a little too close to an area she would flinch and drawback slightly before reengaging her mouth with mines. I was beginning to think that her only area of expertise was oral and the rest of her body was an unclaimed frontier.

Trapping her against a wall, I felt my little friend harden and lengthen in between us and I made sure she felt it as well.

"I want that ass." I whispered and smiled as the Witch practically fainted in my arms, confirming my virgin suspicions.

Planting butterfly kisses on her neck, I worked my way down to her modest chest and sucked on her dark pink nipples until they pebbled under my care. With the- I mean Naomi too shy to take the lead, I gladly flipped the grey-skinned girl around. Grabbing her hips, I pulled her backwards until she was fully bent over, her bloodied claws braced against the wall. I could tell she was blushing as I stared at her holes, they always did. Her pucked anus wasn't pink, but that was about the only difference between hers and mines. The outer-lips of her vagina were grey, but the inner lips were revealed to be a beautiful light pink as I spread her lips apart with my fingers.

Suddenly I problem came up as she squirmed underneath my lewd gaze and inquiring fingers.

"Can zombies get pregnant?" I asked myself more than her.

She tilted her blushing face back over her shoulder, the same question in her eyes.

"I mean, your lungs and heart still work so would you be able to reproduce?" I talked to myself trying to rationalize the problem.

Looking up from Naomi's spread lips, I could she was blushing so hard her face looked like a beet. She was no doubt thinking about me impregnating her, on which I wasn't too keen. I mean don't get wrong there was nothing wrong with her, it's just that I really wasn't ready to be a mom…or would it be dad?

The question weighing heavily on my mind, I decided to go around the problem all together. Sticking my middle finger in my mouth, I not so gently inserted it into her puckered back-door and received a shrill cry of pain in response.

"Try to relax." I recommended as her pussy leaked its juices, reaffirming my suspicion of working ovaries. "Or this will be very painful."

I felt the resistance around my middle-finger ease, but it wasn't by much. While I worked my finger inside her anus, I worked my other hand as well. It was still sore, but workable as I spat into the palm of my hand and did my best to lather my tool using my saliva and her juices as they dripped onto the floor. Her grunts of pain slowly faded into sounds of mild discomfort as she became use to my finger.

Retrieving my finger with a lewd sucking sound, I wiped it off on her ass and readied my lubricated dick.

"Try and not to freak out and kill me Naomi." The use of her name seemed to relax her a bit which made me relax a bit.

Pressing against her ass, I felt her take in a deep breath and then exhale as she tried to calm herself. Not wasting any more time, I abruptly shoved my entire length into her devilishly tight anal passage. She squealed like a stuck pig pain, but her pussy was squirting its juices in climax so it mustn't have been that bad.

"You came just from me sticking it in? I must say, my pity for you is decreasing rapidly." I laughed as she hissed back at me, one eye closed tight from the pressure around my dick.

Her face was still a distinctive faint pink from embarrassment, but the rest of her body seemed to be getting into it as she clenched her sharp teeth against the lessening pain. Inside of her ass, it felt like someone was trying to squeeze my dick with two bumpy industrial grade pressure plates. Any movement whatsoever was a struggling, but at least was a pleasurable struggle as I slid out and slammed back in.

She squealed again, but it was a different kind, more throaty and akin to a groan of bliss. My hips went on auto-pilot from there, sliding out and thudding into Naomi's ass with a steady rhythmic pace. Somehow, although we had started with her bent over, we were both standing almost completely upright. The only difference was that her hips were slightly bent as to allow me to reach deeper into her rectum with each thrust.

My chin was resting on her shoulder, so my grunt of satisfaction went directly into her ear every time my balls slapped against her thighs.

"You're so damn tight." I hissed, my teeth clenched together and got a hiss return that I translated into **"You're too damn big."**

Kissing her neck, my hands wandered up her body and came to a stop on her breasts. Tweaking her nipples, I smiled as she purr throatily in pleasure as I groped her breasts. My hips were picking up the pace, completely out of my control as they tried their best to drill Naomi into the wall. My slick cock made wet sucking noises every time it was pulled free which I enjoyed to no end as they brought up Naomi's blush even more.

Releasing one of her tits, I brought my right hand down behind back and to my poor neglected anus. Not even bothering to lubricate them, I wormed two of fingers into my own backdoor without even stopping as I fucked Naomi's backdoor. It had been a long time since I had played with my anal toys and my ass was tighter than I remembered, but that only made it so much more sweeter. Working in a third finger, I let loose a whorish moan of delight as I roughly finger banged my own asshole. A rimjob was third on my list of sexual activities, right after titjob.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the occasional 'fuck' drifted throughout the empty store. Just as I open my mouth to grunt that I was about lose it, Naomi reached her orgasm out of the blue, or maybe I just wasn't paying attention to her. Biting down on her lower lip **(just like me!) **she struggled to muffle her orgasm as her body shook violently. Reaching my climax shortly after, I buried my bone balls deep in Naomi's backyard and bit down on my bottom lip.

We were both silent for a full minute as our bodies quivered in orgasmic ecstasy. Slowly pulling my limp dick out her ass, I smiled as she moaned at the sensation her mouth wide open. Removing my fingers from my ass, I enjoyed the view as globs of my cum rolled out her ass and down her leg, one strand cling to my cock.

Her legs were absolutely drenched in her juices, I'm talking Veronica Falls down there and around our feet was a huge puddle.

"I think I love you." I said suddenly, once again mostly to myself than to her, but it still had an impact.

She whirled around, her bangs clinging to her sweat drenched forhead and pounced on me. She buried her face in my neck and released a deep purr from within her stomach. Embracing her as well, we stood there for at least 10 minutes hugging before I decided we were both too sticky to continue. Cleaning her up (with my tongue much to her delight) I soon found out an interesting fact, Naomi would not give me a blowjob.

She licked the juices from out of my ass and anything that fell onto my balls but she would not touch my cum and juice coated dick with her mouth. This led to a furious debate between us in which I laid out the unfairness of telling me this after I cleaned her pussy (although I would've done it anyway) and the fact that she sucked my balls in the alley which in itself was semi-fellatio.

Giving up with an exasperated sigh, I threw on some new panties, some fitting jeans and an AC/DC shirt I found on a cashier. Picking out some clothes for Naomi, she insisted on using the changing room although we've both been virtually naked for as long as we've known each other and we've had sex twice.

"Come on, I'm sure it look great honey." I said, trying to coax her out the stall.

In reality I could've just walked around to the back where she the wall had been torn down in the riots, but I had a feeling she wouldn't like that too much. With a gentle snick, the door swung open revealing my undead girlfriend. The jeans turned out to be a size too small, hugging her legs, but the plain black shirt with skull-hoodie really brought her to life. Her hair hung messily down her back, but there wasn't much I could do about that.

If I didn't know she had a bite mark on the back of her thigh I would've assumed that she was alive. She gave a questioning purr which I translated into: **"Does it look alright?"**

"I hope that a wardrobe change doesn't mean you won't drop your pants for me anymore." I said stepping forward and admiring her figure.

She blushed and playfully pushed me away, which translated into me flying back into a pile of shirts. She was still hella strong though and it would take her a while before she learned to scale back her strength for me. As we exited the store, I gave look back at her as she tried to hide her limp from me and I tried to hide my conqueror's smile from her.

"Come on, let's go find the guys." I said, pointing toward the direction we were heading beforehand.

Before we could even take a step in the direction of the highway, there was a loud roar and sounds of gunfire coming from behind us. Whipping around, I brought up my hand only to remember that my pistol and flashlight were still in the store. Cursing, I was paralyzed with indecision as the roaring and the gunfire neared. I turned to Naomi, who looked calmer than windless lake and suddenly I felt better.

Screaming, Francis rounded the corner first, reloading his M-16. Bill with his pistol and Louis with his shotgun were hot on Francis' heels as they ran away from something that I had a pretty good indication of.

"ZOEY!" Bill yelled in relief and fear. "RUN!"

I didn't plan on moving an inch as The Hulk rounded the corner and slammed into a cop car. The guys reached me and ran past me, turning around to beckon me and mysterious friend with them as they headed for the bridge. Instead of following I leaned into Naomi's ear and whispered something undetectable by anyone else.

Her eyes flashed a bright pink and then a blinding yellow as she screeched loud enough to bust the windows out of a bus. Her claws seemed to triple in length, ripping the edges of her hoodie. One second she was standing beside me, the next second she was jumping off the bus and slamming into The Hulk's face. The brute stumbled back in shock, it had never been hit by something with so much force!

I closed my eyes and just listened, the roars of The Hulk and the screeching of Naomi echoing in my ears long after they had stopped. Opening my eyes, I was face to face with The Hulk, her beady little eyes burning into mind with an unwavering stare. Then he dropped, or more specifically his head dropped off of Naomi's bloody hand.

Behind her I could see The Hulk's decapitated corpse spewing blood all over the street. Naomi licked the blood from her claws as she kicked his head out the way. Even as her claws shrunk, her hand was already fumbling with her jeans, eager to get her prize.

"Not here, later!" I hissed, and got a disappointed grunt in return.

Turning around, I smiled at the guys whose jaws were all on the ground.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Naomi. She'll be traveling with us okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"O-O-O-O-O" Bill socked Francis in the stomach. "Okay." He wheezed.

And that's the story of how I got hitched with a Witch.

**That was fun to write! The story was inspired by Noill and his renditions of Futa-Zoey and a Witch. I would like to thank you for reading and wish you a happy summer. **

***WARNING: Story contains Necrophilia!***

Post story warnings are in right now.


	25. Futa Kombat 4

**Futa Kombat**

**Round 1 - Match 4**

**Welllllccooooommmeeeee baaaaccccckkkkk! My loyal fans it's good to see you back here stabbing and choking each other to get at my next chapter. I wonder if only one person could read my works at a time, what would you do? Nothing drastic I hope! Anyways I know you've all been waiting for this one, this is certain to be the fiercest match up since Harribel and Neliel and even then we'll be using the character's real attacks, straight from Narutopedia!**

**Without further ado, the busty babes of your dreams are going to go at it for all the marbles! **

**ALL REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED! You can leave a comment or message me, but I will not respond! I am however taking O.C. requests if you want to see you character in a story.**

**Naruko Uzumaki vs. Hinata ****Hyūga!**

"Whoa, what is that?" Naruko said aloud, leaning out of Ichiraku's to watch the peculiar activity in the sky.

A dry-lightning storm had enveloped the peaceful night sky for leagues around causing of murmur of confusion and fear to sweep through the villagers. Lights dislodged themselves from the center of the storm, streaking downwards towards seemingly random points on the earth.

Naruko herself was wearing a pair of worn black short-shorts with her forehead protector hanging from the side. If you looked closely enough you could see a faint trace of pubic hair in the front where her shorts hung low. Everything from her pelvis up to her breasts was uncovered, not counting the seal for Kurama proudly displayed for anyone to see on her toned stomach. For top she wore Naruto's black and orange jacket, except that it stopped right below her E cups breasts and it had no sleeves. Her hair was done up in wild curly pig-tails that hung down just past her ass. Everyone knew Naruko was a sexy bitch including herself, which is why she never failed when she found a chance to tease a guy or Ino with her amazing figure.

"**This some sort of justu? Are we under attack?!" **Naruko panicked, through a couple coins for payment of her outrageously large meal at Ayame and bolting out the Ramen Stand.

"I swear she does that on purpose." Ayame sighed as she picked the coins out of her cleavage. "You're gonna have to pay your tab eventually!"

Naruko was already well out of earshot, standing on top of a phone pole as she evaded her outstanding ramen tab and investigated a potential threat to Konoha.

Two birds with one well placed stone.

There were 5 falling stars in total, each shining with a blue light as they were cast out of the heavens. Serious for once, Naruko cast her hardened blue-eyed gaze around and saw around half of Konoha's ninja force doing the same as her and getting a vantage point of the occurrence. The other half were running to their assigned stations in case of an attack.

As the lights got further and further away from the sky and closer to the ground, Naruko could trace the paths and create a vector for each of the 5 shards. 1 was heading off towards the Village Hidden in the Mist where Naruko was pretty sure her mother was running a mission near. The other four were heading almost directly towards Konohagakure. As they became closer, Naruko could discern that 1 of the strange blue falling stars was higher than the rest and moving at a much faster velocity.

As the speedy star flashed over head like a shooting star, Naruko's eyes widened as the remaining three curved downwards picking up speed as they neared Konoha. Before Naruko could even curse the stars were impacted the ground inside of the village's walls. With each impact Naruko could feel the ground shaking like an earthquake, threatening to dislodge her from her chosen roost. After about 10 seconds of rumbling, the ground finally quieted and Naruko quickly located the crash sites of whatever those things were.

There was a column of smoke issuing from the Hokage Tower, not that Naruko was worried about her dead getting hit by something moving just over the speed of sound, far too slow to kill the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The second had sailed directly over her head and impacted the training grounds. The third and the closest had smashed directly into the hot springs much to everyone's dismay. Those were the best hot springs in all of the Land of Fire!

"Naruko is that you?" Came a rough female from somewhere below Naruko.

Looking down from her perch, Naruko gave a subtle head nod at Tsume Inuzuka.

"I'll head toward the Hot Spring-"

"We're under attack!" A shinobi screamed from a nearby rooftop. "All shinobi to their battle stations!"

Naruko gave the Inuzuka a questioning eye and received a nod of agreement in return.

"Head toward the Hot Springs and I'll head toward the Hokage Tower." Tsume said jumping off.

Wondering who would have the balls to attack Konoha, Naruko pumped her legs as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop toward the springs. Sending a worry gaze towards the burning gates, Naruko shook her head, the shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha wouldn't be wiped in such a cowardly manner as a sneak attack by some enemy nation. Wave after wave of shinobi bounded off towards the gates, civilian heading toward the monument in droves as they clogged the streets.

As she got closer to the springs the village seemed to suppress the sounds of activity around her. Civilians didn't need to come down this street to get to monument so it was empty on the ground level and most of the shinobi were already at the gates which left this section of Konoha a quiet husk. The burning gates had turned into an inferno as the flames spread to the walls, jutsus flying into the sky in the distance.

As she jumped down into the ruined hot springs, Naruko turned her entire focus on the destroyed building. No telling what of monster or summon had been hurled into the village to wreak havoc on Konoha. Walking through a giant hole in the wall, Naruko cried out in surprise as she narrowly avoided taking a kunai to the face.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata's breasts bounced lewdly as she jumped over the hot spring's wooden wall and directly into an empty spring. She had been heading back to the Hyūga Compound from the training grounds where she had been training with Ino and Tenten. After picking herself up off the ground once the rumbling had stopped, Hinata decided to investigate just had nearly crushed her.

Coughing as she picked her way over and under beams, Hinata soon found the lobby and the huge hole in the floor boards. Apparently the lobby wasn't built on solid rock as everyone had assumed for all the years the springs had been existence. Also it was exactly where the falling star had crashed, lucky her. Not that she would ever acknowledge it, but the hole secretly reminded her of a hentai tentacle comic she had found in Neji's room that she obligated to thoroughly _study_.

So half expecting a plethora of demonic tentacles to suddenly spring forth and violate her repeatedly, Hinata quickly grabbed the lobby bell and dropped it into the abyss. The bell hit a solid surface about a second later which meant that the hole wasn't that deep thankfully.

Taking a deep breath, the blushing Hyūga dropped into the hole her bloodline activated. The ground was solid rock, moist from the springs overflow, but rock none-the-less. Surveying the cavern, Hinata cried out in pain as she located the fallen star which didn't have the outline of a fallen star, whatever that looked like. The object was giving off such an intense chakra signature that Hinata couldn't observe it with her Byakugan.

A wave of nausea hit Hinata shortly after she deactivated her bloodline, sending the girl staggering backwards. Quickly recovering from the strange sensation, Hinata shook her head opened her eyes. Floating in the middle of the dark room was the fallen star, its oblong shape suggesting an artificial origin. It glowed with a bearable blue light, illuminating the small cavern.

"So beautiful." Hinata whispered, the desire to take the object and run home with it overriding all other priorities as she walked forward, hand out stretched.

Suddenly, materializing from the darkness itself, Naruko stepped forward, directly on the other side of the glowing fallen object. In all honestly, Hinata had never been closer to wetting herself than at that moment when Naruko seemingly glided forth, birth by darkness underneath the hot springs. Opening her mouth to scream until her lungs shriveled up, Hinata felt something clamp down on her mouth.

Cracking open one eye, Hinata was shocked to see that it was Naruko's hand clamped on top of her mouth. As erotic as it was (for Hinata, any sort of physical contact is erotic), Hinata couldn't help but notice some differences about her beloved Naruko. Naruko was noticeably paler in contrast with her usual sexy tan skin Hinata had dreamed about rubbing against on multiple occasions. Next her usual reassuring smile that said 'everything is going to be alright' was replaced by an arrogant smirk that reminded Hinata of Naruko's Uchiha friend. Finally were her eyes, the black iris, red-pupil eyes that leered at her in a way Naruko never had before.

"**This isn't my Naruko…"**

Biting down on Dark Naruko's hands, Hinata hesitated in activating her Byakugan as Dark Naruko stumbled back clutching her bleeding hand. The fallen star thing was still floating almost directly on top of Naruko's head and if she did she'd be blinded once more. Drawing a kunai, Hinata charged at the false-Naruko.

"What have you done with Naruko imposter?!" Hinata screamed the thought of her crush dead or dying somewhere filling her soul with rage.

Laughing the dead Naruko danced away from every hate-filled slash, Hinata wanted to cut the imposter's face off, they didn't deserve to look like Naruko! Flipping away, Naruko turned and jumped up onto the lobby floor and a Hinata consumed by rage jumped after her.

**(Naruko's POV)**

Pulling a matrix, time slowed down around Naruko as she bent over backward, the kunai taking a strand of hair with it as it passed. Snapping back up, Naruko locked eyes with her attacker and it was none other than Hinata!

"Hinata, what the fuck?!" Naruko yelled angry at her fellow kunoichi's apparent mistake.

Had Naruko been paying more attention (story of Kushina's life) she would've noticed the small physical differences on the Hyūga heiress. The pale skin, black eyes with red pupils and the absolute mask of hatred she was wearing on her face. Snarling like an animal, Hinata aggressed on Naruko her bloodline activated. Cursing at the blue-haired kunoichi didn't seem to help so Naruto drew her own kunai and charged. She realized only seconds before clashing that engaging in close quarters combat with a shinobi whose clan specialized in close quarters combat was a bad idea…although Naruko had never been known for her excellent hindsight.

In a flurry of hand strikes Hinata had disarmed the blonde-kunoichi and sent her flying across the room with an open hand palm strike to the girl's stomach. Slamming into the counter, Naruko slumped to the ground, relatively unharmed but definitely winded.

"Stay down demon-brat." Hinata snarled the words like lightning bolts of ice shoved into Naruko's veins.

Naruko had never been a victim of physical abuse, god forbid what Kushina would do if that happened, but as a child she hadn't been welcomed with open arms as Minato thought they would. Though it was never said to her face, Naruko could tell when people were talking about her and her inhabitant, the shifty glances they gave her. So she had sworn never to give them cause to ever believe that they were right about her, but still, Hinata would never say that to her.

"You bastard what have you done with Hinata?!" Naruko yelled, surging to her feet and throwing several shuriken at Dark Hinata.

Laughing wickedly, the false-Hinata turned and jumped down into the large glowing blue hole in the middle of the floor. Angered at what could've happened to Hinata, Naruko took a single step forward only to jump back in surprise as Hinata jumped right back out the hole, physical discrepancies gone. Naruko wasn't going to be fooled however! She was going to defeat this imposter and rescue the real Hinata!

The real Hyūga heiress was thinking the exact same thing, to defeat this evil impersonation of her love and rescue the real Naruko who would thank her for her efforts and swoon in her arms…maybe not swoon per-say, but definitely thank her! Wiping the small trail of blood from her nose, Hinata activated her bloodline and charged.

**FIGHT!**

Learning her lesson from the first time, Naruko danced away from Hinata forcing the blue-haired girl to deflect shurikens as each thought of a strategy. Tripping over a fallen piece of the roof, Naruko yelled as she tumbled backward over the counter. Seeing a chance to close the distance, Hinata quickly jumped onto the counter, falling for Naruko's ploy. As soon as Hinata mounted the counter, Naruko kicked the wooden boards out from underneath her, causing the already trashed counter to fall apart and take Hinata with it.

Jumping up, Naruko hurled the cash register at the back-flipping Hinata who promptly destroyed it with several well place gentle fist shots. Crying out, Hinata shielded her eyes as the register came apart in an explosion of coins and paper. Not waiting for her to recover, Naruko roared as she tackled Hinata out the front door which was blocked by several wooden beams. Hinata cried out in pain as the sailed through the air as Naruko broke through the beams and the door by using her as a battering ram. Their little flight was cut short however and soon both were tumbling through the grass as they rolled down a steep slope.

Rolling to her feet, Naruko smiled at the open air, they were now on the street, albeit an empty one but a street none-the-less. Naruko couldn't use her more destructive jutsus inside the crumbling hot springs while Hinata didn't have that problem as her attacks were mostly melee. However, they were still inside village which meant none of the powerful versions of the Rasengan.

"**Amazing, they even copied Naruko's chakra network!" **Hinata's body tensed even further as she settled into a Gentle Fist stance.

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **_Naruko unleashed her infamous technique, creating 10 shadow clones that poofed into existence all around Hinata.

Yelling the clones charged the Hyūga from all sides, kunai drawn and teeth bared. Unperturbed by the number of enemies, Hinata didn't flinch in the slightest, her anger bubbling just beneath the surface and begging to be released. As the closest clone neared her, Hinata opened up the bottle she had contained her rage in a fraction of an inch and ripped through the clone with a vicious pressure point strike to the clone's neck.

Each of the other clones were dispatched in a similar manner, Hinata movements were unwavering, precise and absolutely lethal as she went for the kill as if each clone was the real thing. As soon as she destroyed the last clone, Hinata back-flipped out the way as Naruko slammed a Rasengan into the place she had last been standing. She had been tracking the real Naruko from the very beginning anticipating a sneak attack like that.

The smoke cleared quickly revealing a snarling Naruko standing in a crater, a kunai idly spinning her hands.

"**What kind of monster could create such a bastardize version of Naruko?"**

"**What kind of monster could create such a cruel version of Hinata?"**

The stare off lasted a full 20 seconds, neither kunoichi moving out of their stances as sized their opponent and down, looking for a chink in their armor. Behind Naruko the entire wall was on fire, the jutsus were still exploding in the air as the shinobi of Konoha fought the invaders.

Breaking the silent stalemate, Hinata took a step forward, her hand curling up in the traditional 'Come get some' hand motion. Launched into action by Hinata's taunting, Naruko charged, summoning more Shadow Clones as she charged up another Rasengan. Focusing the chakra in her palms, Hinata yelled as she emitted a stream of chakra that hit the lead clone and punched through her chest instantly. Firing off another chakra blade from her other hand, Hinata hit the clone trying to flank her.

Sweeping her hands horizontally, Hinata forced the clones to duck or get ripped apart by her chakra blades. To keep up such an attack was taxing on her chakra reserve however, so Hinata deactivated it and charged into the stumbling clones. Almost gliding, Hinata tore through the clones and reached Naruko who was in the rear in seconds. Time seem to slow as Naruko cursed at Hinata's ability to close the distance, her Rasengan spinning in her hand. An image flashed in her head at the time she tried to attack Neji straight on with kunai during the chunin exams.

The memory in mind, Naruko shoved her Rasengan forward at Hinata's stomach. Hinata repeated Neji's counter move for move as she side-stepped and hit Naruko's hand with a chakra strike, cancelling the flow of chakra to the ball of energy. What Hinata hadn't taken into thought was the volatile nature of the Rasengan when it didn't have proper chakra control.

The ball of wind exploded, engulfing both the shinobi in a cloud of dark smoke. Flying backward, Naruko landed on her ass and quickly stood, shaking her numb hand. Hinata flew backwards on the opposite end of the smoke cloud, clutching her slightly injured hand. She had been able to move her hand away, but so that it was still useable, but her chest had taken most of the explosion. She could feel at least one injured rib inside her chest affecting her breathing.

Take slow shallow breaths, Hinata went back into her gentle fist stance, her Byakugan cutting through the smoke to see Naruko's retreating form. Cursing, Hinata gave chase to her opponent, unsure of Naruko's intentions or destination. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Hinata maintained a cautionary distance from the Uzumaki in case she tried to turn around and attack. As they reached high and high rooftops, Hinata cast a glance to her right at her compound. She could break off the chase now and go get help, but no. Her father would undoubtedly look down on her and she needed to figure out where the real Naruko was at as soon as possible.

Naruko led the blue-haired kunoichi into the abandoned Uchiha complex, the houses and offices long empty. There she came to a stop in the middle of the main-street and so did Hinata some 30 yards away.

"What's your plan?" Hinata yelled down the street at her opponent who was just standing there looking at Hinata was hate written across her face.

Focusing on Naruko, Hinata examined her for any sort of differences, but found none.

"**What is she hi-"**

So intent was she on finding something wrong with the Naruko in front of her she failed to check her surroundings. A pair of clones sprung from an alleyway Hinata was standing in front of, no doubt summoned while she had been looking at her Clan's compound. Thanks to her bloodline, Hinata saw them before they reached her, but that was their purpose.

Two more clones jumped out from an opposing alley which Hinata now had her back to. As one all four of the clones jumped at the Hyūga. Hinata dispatched on each side at the same time before the remaining clones could latch onto her. One grabbed her arm and the other grabbed a leg, not attacking…but holding her? Gasping Hinata looked up just as Naruko summoned a horde of clones that poofed into existence on the rooftops surrounding Hinata.

"Sick her." Naruko gave malicious smile as her miniature army jumped up at once throwing kunai and shuriken.

As a hail of deadly metal flew straight for her, time seemed to slow for the Hyūga princess. Surrounded by enemies, unable to fend off a legion of attacks, the hands of the afterlife grasping at your ankles? It was in situations like these that the Hyūga clan rose to power.

"_**Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" **_ Hinata roared at the top of her lungs, her rage bursting from the bottle she had contained it in and flooding her chakra system.

Chakra shot her palms, killing both the sacrificial clones instantly. Her hands blurred out of the spectrum of natural eyes rotating around her body faster than any even well-trained eyes could follow. Emitting a deadly constant stream of chakra formed into thin sharp blades, Hinata weaved a chakra grid about herself just as the projectiles reached them. If decimation was the loss of 1 out of ten and a massacre was a mass loss of life then the effect of the projectiles on Hinata's personal technique was nothing less than absolute genocide.

Every single kunai, shuriken or random brick was ripped apart into pieces so small they were inconsequential to any human being. Not a single attack got through Hinata's defensive network of arcing beyond razor sharp chakra web and seeing this, the clones tried to alter their downward fall but with little success as they slammed against the barrier and were brutally shredded into hundreds of pieces.

Naruko eyes narrowed as the majority of her army was wiped out in the span of seconds, but it was of no consequence to her. Dismissing the two clones behind her, Naruko stood with her infamous havoc wreaking technique in hand.

"_**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!"**_ Naruko roared, the hate in her voice carrying all the way to the barricaded Hinata.

Taking several steps forward, Naruko spun and threw her attack at Hinata with unwavering accuracy. The wind based attack ripped towards Hinata, the ground its path ripping up and joining the technique as an orbit of lethal debris. Pushing herself, Hinata increased the chakra in her streams bracing for the attack with hard eyes.

Mili-seconds passed in hours as an unstoppable force neared one of the most immovable objects in the Ninja World, a determined Hyūga. The shuriken shaped technique began to rotate faster and faster as well as expand as the yards turned into feet and feet into inches.

One of Naruko's deadliest attacks.

Hinata's best technique.

Kami looked down and drew a breath.

Then the Uchiha Clan Compound exploded.

Hinata's impenetrable defense was able to cut down an object to an almost molecular level, Naruko's attack however created a countless number of microscopic wind-blades that did damage to the body on a cellular level. The effectiveness of Hinata's defense rested solely upon her ability to intercept and blocked each of the thousands of wind blades using her Byakugan. If even 3 blades got through Hinata would be rendered immobile and at Naruko's mercy. Above the rapidly expanding explosion, the fallen artifact floated in the air, its color now a dark red as it watch in glee as the two kunoichi fought over it.

Hinata was in her own little bubble of consciousness called Hyūga space. Whenever a Hyūga performed a similar technique, the world slowed down within their 360 degree sphere of influence. She could see the legion of wind blades releasing as the main sphere of the Rasengan impacted her chakra network. From outside the attack may have lasted around 3 seconds, but inside it was more akin to a few months of deadly operations. Hinata would wave her hands and an arc of chakra would move to intercept a wind blade. Then another wind blade would near and she would do it once more.

It was tireless procedure that only grew harder as the wind blades came in waves, forcing Hinata to multi-task and keep track of multiple wind blades at the same time as she struggled under the force of the destructive technique. Inch by inch, day by day, Hinata's chakra web slowly contracted around her until it was as if she were wearing a cocoon around her body. She was succeeding however, so far not a single wind blade had broken her defense. It was struggle to keep up her surgical maneuvers, the fatigue of a single second felt like a month of tireless combat weighing down on her body as her fingers slowed.

Slip.

A single wind blade near the edge of her perception broke through her net and punched into her leg. Hinata couldn't even feel the pain of the nerves in her leg being severed; she still had to finish of the last of the wind-blades. With a momentous roar of triumph and effort, Hinata threw up her hands and cast off her chakra net just as the Rasengan exploded.

The Hyūga was hit with the force of a catapult from the G-force, flying backward into a building as the center of the Uchiha Compound exploded. She may have achieved the impossible by blocking 99.99 percent of the needles, but there was no way she could block the force of the explosion which was Naruko was counting on from the beginning. The one wind blade that got through was just a bonus.

Still Naruko felt the jutsu's chakra requirements take their toll on her body as she stumbled forward and fell to her knee.

"No…I still gotta save Hinata!" Naruko grunted, clenching her teeth and fighting through the exhaustion.

Struggling up to her feet, Naruko stumbled towards the hole Hinata had flown through, the ground destroyed because of her jutsu. Buildings had caved in on either side of her, but as she got closer to the epicenter of the explosion some buildings and their ghosts had simply ceased to exist within the human plane. Naruko had used this jutsu so few time because of its destructive capabilities, it had done this much damage and she hadn't even used Kurama's chakra!

Tripping and falling, Naruko rolled down into the crater she had caused only to have to fight her way back up the steep incline. Taking out two kunai she stabbed the dirt/rubble mixture and scale back up, her ninja tools digging divots in the earth as she reached the top. Her breaths were coming easier than when she had started but she was still tired.

"She put up a helluva fight for an imposter." Naruko grunted, straightening her back.

Walking forward, Naruko holstered her kunai; dealing with the imposter no should be a piece of-

"_**EIGHT TRIGRAMS VACCUM PALM!"**_

Naruko had taken a lot of things to the face in her lifetime, desks, chairs, frying pans, purses and even the kitchen sink once (thanks Kushina) but by far the most painful experience Naruko had ever experienced which involved taking something to or across the face was the day she got hit by a wall of explosive chakra compressed air.

She was one step inside the building Hinata had been sent through when the technique snapped her head back, if Hinata had been at full strength Naruko would've been decapitated for sure. She had let her guard, thinking the battle to be over when it was anything but. She was sent flipping backward 5 or 6 times, rotating head over heels as she flew backwards and slammed into the ground hard enough to cause a spider-web of cracks on the ground.

Stumbling forward, Hinata exited the house her face set with a steely resolve. In the time it had taken Naruto to slowly traverse the football field's length, Hinata had not only fought in won a war with the screaming pains in her body, but also used a bed to create a splint for her now useless leg. She was lucky she hadn't been hit in the arm or things would've been bad. She was shocked enough by the similarities of this imposter Naruko and its abilities to copy Naruko's techniques.

Hinata herself was running on fumes as it was, maintaining her barrier against such a powerful attack had ripped the chakra from her body in the blink of an eye. Leaning heavily on her un-splinted leg, Hinata drew in a ragged breath and proceeded to hack up a mouthful of blood. Wiping it away with the tattered remnants of her jacket, Hinata advanced on Naruko, righteous murderous intent rolling off her.

"Fucckkk!" Naruko groaned, using a sign to struggle to her feet. "Just die already you stupid bitch!"

"_**Gentle Step Twin Lions Fists!"**_

Cursing again, Naruko brought her hands together and began to form a Rasengan with the palm of her hands. Graduating for her limp, Hinata began to hobble forward with increased speed the blue lions on her hands snapping for combat. Finishing her Rasengan, Naruko began to jog at Hinata, her eyes hard as she realized that this would be the deciding moment. Charging, Naruko was too tired to unleash one of her usual fool-hardy roars of anger but she made up for it with her locked teeth of determination.

Moving as fast as she could with a splint, Hinata was the one to release a roar of not only anger but of love and passion and not a desire but a certainty of victory. The breaths ragged and their brows dripping with the sweat of life or death combat the two kunoichi clashed in the burnt out Uchiha compound.

Naruko swung down with her Rasengan.

Hinata swung up with her lions flaring bright eyed.

There was a pause.

Then Hinata lifted Naruko into the air with the force of her strike. The other fist followed in rapid succession as it connected with Naruko's gut, the blonde's eyes rolling back into her head as she passed out mid-air. Hinata didn't know that however and she sure as hell wasn't stopping now. It was do or die.

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"**

The clan's legendary technique unleashed on an opponent who couldn't even witness its glory, some would say it was being wasted. It was a variation on the Gentle Fist fighting style known only by three shinobi still alive, Hiashi Hyūga, Neji Hyūga and herself. As Naruko floated down, Hinata felt a twinge of guilt seeing her love's bruised and purpled face and promptly pushed it to the rear of her consciousness.

"**This isn't the real Naruko!"** Hinata said to herself and then began the technique.

"2 Palms!" Hinata yelled beginning the attack on Naruko's limp body as it fell back down in front of her, a nagging sensation that she was doing something horrible in the back of her head.

"4 Palms!" Naruko's body jerked as each shot hit her body, her head bobbing up and down as her chakra points were paralyzed.

"8 Palms!" Hinata could feel the sweat flying off her hands as they blurred, jabbing into Naruto's body in rapid succession.

"16 Palms!" This was when began having trouble with the technique usually, her hands began to shake with the possibility of taking another's life. Not this time however, her lions lusted for blood, each strike hitting with the force of a point-blank cannon ball and leaving Naruko's arms, legs and stomach black and purple.

"32 Palms!" Hinata could feel as they descended into the crater so Hinata pulled her shots so as not to send Naruko flying downwards before she could finish the technique.

"64 PALMS!" Naruko's body slammed into the spot in which Hinata had been standing earlier forcing Hinata to bend at the waist as she unleashed the fury of her attack on Naruko, drilling the blonde into the ground. Pushing all her force into the final strike, Hinata felt her hands go numb and her lions flickered and died out.

Right on cue as she stood there, her arms hanging limply by her sides she felt a drop of rain on her face. That drop instantly turned into a downpour as Hinata stood there, fighting the desire to just collapse and pass out over her opponent. It was a battle she was losing as she sank to one knee and then the other, her eyes heavy as she surveyed the damage she had wrought.

"**This is what it feels like to take a life?" **Hinata was too numb to wrap the concept that she had killed…something that felt extremely human.

Looking down on the dead Naruko, Hinata examined her body from her swollen face to the seal of her stomach that housed Kurama…was that suppose to be glowing? Hinata leaned in closer, careful not lay her head down on the dead girl's bosom and just sleep. She still couldn't tell if the intricate seal carved by the 4th Fire Shadow was glowing or if it was just a bruise giving the black marking a mirage of coloration. The damned rain wasn't helping either, rolling down her face and getting in her eyes.

Hinata put two fingers on Naruko's hand to check for signs of life and found absolutely no pulse. That would explain Hinata's fear when she looked at Naruko's disfigured face and saw a single red eye glaring back at her.

"You can't kill me." The deep voice rumbled from Naruko's immobile mouth as Naruko's broken left hand became covered in bubbly red chakra.

Before Hinata move away or attack, Naruko's broken hand shot up with speed it didn't have even when it was in its normal state. Latching onto her throat, Hinata could feel claws growing out Naruko's death-grip as it squeezed the life out of her. Hinata's hands beat a useless tempo on the dead girl's chest, her fingers gouging deep cuts in her skin to no effect. One could expect little from beating a dead horse.

Her mouth open and closed as it fought to draw breath, the chakra burning her skin as Hinata's vision tunneled. Hinata watched in horror as the skin peeled from the dead blonde's hand revealing sinewy muscles. Hinata's fingers desperately clawed at the hand that reached beyond the grave, her fingertips being burnt off when Hinata realized something.

"**There's no way they could replicate Kurama…I k-killed….killed…Naruko?"**

With a viscous snap, the hand snapped the Hyūga's neck causing the blue-haired girl's arms to suddenly go limp. Slowly the red demonic chakra receded back into Naruko's seal. There the rain slowly filled the crater covering up the bruised body of Naruko and Hinata who wore an expression of confusion and disbelief on her face as she entered the afterlife.

The artifact floated in the air, the red light it emitted slowly turned pink and then white in confusion. It spiraled downwards to the rapidly filling pool in the middle of the road, the bodies of the two kunoichi already covered up. It was confused on what to do, usually the victor imposed her will upon it and it reversed time, but now…?

Actually having to think for itself, the obsidian artifact dropped into the water with a thud. There it floated straight down to the bodies of both the girls it light growing and brighter until it looked like the sun had placed itself underground. As the rain came down even harder, lightning flashed as this miracle of magical engineering occurred in the Hokage's backyard. The stone slowly dissolved underwater revealing a scroll. The scroll unraveled itself and draped itself over their bodies, runes glowing on the paper.

Above the water the crater was overflowing with water, the rain coming down so hard that it limited visibility to a couple feet at most. Everything was silent if you didn't count the downpour of water on the Ninja World and then.

"Ahhh!" Naruko hacked as she broke the surface of the water, dragging Hinata up behind her.

Kicking her way to the edge, Naruko dragged the both of them onto the shore and collapsed down on the embankment.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruko breathed.

**Winner Naruko Uzumaki? Finish Her?**

Picking up the soaking wet Hinata in a fireman's lift; Naruko looked around, her vision obstructed by her own hair matted hair. Spotting a building untouched by their battle, Naruko jogged over to the main building within the compound. Sliding open the door, Naruko dumped Hinata down in front of the fireplace which was dank and empty.

Grabbing a few logs of firewood almost 2 decades old, Naruko through them in the fireplace and ignited them with a flint she carried in her kunai pouch. Searching around for something warm, Naruko found an army of dusty old blankets in the closet. Dragging the biggest one back to the roaring fireplace, the blonde stripped her own clothes off and then Hinata's. Her tits were just as large as everyone thought they were, ridiculous sized H-cups and its inverted nipples were held down by bandages so they didn't restrict her too much. Just above her lips was a patch of shaved blue pubic hair pointing downward in the shape of a triangle. Her pussy was tightly sealed, just two puffy lips signifying that it was there.

Naruko felt her cock twitch in excitement, but immediately pushed her arousal down as far as possible as she wrapped both her and Hinata in a thick comforter in front of the fire. Hinata was on her lap, her soft skin soothing to Naruko's touch causing her groin to stir once more. Good thing she wasn't a virgin or Hinata would've been fucked 3 times over by now. Then again, Hinata did owe her life to her, if left out in the rain she would've surely died so maybe she should take her reward from the Hyūga.

"Ahhh." Hinata moaned her eyes fluttering open. "Where am I?"

"In the Uchiha Compound somewhere." Naruko replied, knowing full well that Hinata would freak out at their intimate position.

"EIAAAAAHHHHH!" Hinata shrieked, jumping 10 feet in the air.

Landing on her ass, Hinata shrieked again at her nudity trying to cover herself up, but when your breasts were that big there was little you could do.

"W-why am I naked?" Hinata asked, suddenly filling the chill of the empty estate.

"I took off your clothes after I dragged you in out the rain. After I saved your life." Naruko explained calmly, her eyes locked onto Hinata's oversized jiggle factories.

"Saved my life? What happened? What was that thing that crashed into the hot springs? I can't remember anything after that." Hinata blushed at how lustfully Naruko was now staring at her body.

"I don't remember anything either, just waking up in a crater filled with water and dragging you to safety." Naruko felt her erection growing beneath the cover, pitching a tent that Hinata could plainly see. "Now normal people would just be grateful and not ask so many questions."

"I-I am grateful!" Hinata gave a little bow as best she could so she wouldn't have to stare at the tent Naruko was propping up. "You have my eternal thanks Naruko!"

"Maybe it's not you thanks I want?" Naruko questioned, I conquers' smile spreading across her lips. "Maybe I desire something a little more substantial?"

Hinata knew where this was going from the moment she woke up in an empty house without clothes on and no human contact in any giving direction. It wasn't news to anyone that Naruko packing something extra. That had been common knowledge in the Academy and people accepted her anyway. It was when Naruko turned into a teenager when she started gaining infamy as a nympho willing to whip her dick out and stick it in any willing or drunk female.

A few sex videos gone viral later and Naruko was more than a little well renown in the Ninja World. It was an issue that Kushina and she always fought over with Naruko wanting to have wanton sex and Kushina wanting her daughter to get married and have a steady relationship. Not that Hinata actually believed the gossip or watched any of the sex-videos or worst of all followed Naruko's steady update of sexual pictures, saving each one to her computer. She was a proud Hyūga heiress who would never do that…

Naruko stood up, Hinata's eyes on her ankles as Naruko's shadow stretched over her.

"I'm sure my father can find an ample payment for your services." Hinata felt the words die in her mouth. She would never let her father know she had to be rescued and there was no way Naruko was letting her go without getting what she wanted.

"I think I see something that will do _just fine_." Hinata shivered at the last two words, sure of two things. She going to lose her virginity, which was fine since it was the girl she loved and this was going to be extremely messy.

Naruko slid the comforter off from around her body, letting it pool at her feet. Slowly tilting her head upwards, Hinata sucked in a deep breath of shock at the sight of Naruko's infamous dick. It was solid 11 inches of uncut cock just like her mother's (not that she knew about her mother's yet), thick as a soda can and with huge sagging balls the size of overripe oranges. Unlike her mother's her foreskin peeled back automatically as her cock grew and grew and grew until it jutting up into the air like a spear. Thick veins ran the length of her shaft, supplying blood to one of the most famous dick alive.

"Why don't you get to work _thanking_ me for all my _hard_ work?" Naruko's voice was dripping with personal humor as she smiled at the beet red Hinata.

"Please Naruko, we can't do this." Hinata looked, down unable to meet Naruko's enticing gaze.

"Come on Hinata, just a blowjob. You owe me that much right?" Naruko asked, dragging Hinata into an obvious trap. "Or would you rather I told your father?"

"No please!" Hinata snapped her body up. "I'll do anything!"

Filled with embarrassment, Hinata couldn't deny the sense of arousal she was getting. She had seen had Naruko treated the girls she fucked, like complete sex-toys that she dumped as soon as she was through. Could she really want to be treated like that? The puddle of juices rolling down her leg said yes.

Slowly grabbing Naruko's member Hinata stroked it uncertainly the hung rod filling her field of vision and dominating her mind. She wondered how it would inside her mouth, Naruko hitting the back of her throat as she shoved the whole thing down her throat.

"You're gonna have to do better than that princess." Naruko laughed.

Stroking Naruko faster still, Hinata planted a kiss on Naruko's dark purple glands causing a bead of precum to bubble up and collect on Naruko's crown. Licking the singular bead of precum, Hinata felt an explosion of flavor on her tongue, the likes she had never experienced before. It was rumored that Naruko's cum was an aphrodisiac, but this was absolutely heavenly!

Suddenly a lot more eager, Hinata sucked eagerly at the first few inches of Naruko's fat dick, desperate to get some more of Naruko's precum.

"Come on now, you'll never get anywhere is you just use the tip!" Naruko yelled, grabbing the back of Hinata's silky blue hair.

Hinata eyes went wide as Naruko shoved as much of her hung dick-meat down her throat as possible. Gagging on Naruko's length, Hinata fought the instinct to push Naruko away but instead let the Uzumaki violate her face like some common red light district call girl. Cradling the back of Hinata's skull, Naruko crammed the last few inches of her cock all the way into Hinata's wet orifice. Holding it there, Naruko groaned as Hinata's tight throat hugged her length despite the fact that she was blocking the Hyūga's airway.

Hinata had a brief flashback to the feeling of being choked but it passed all she could think of was how endowed her crush was. As Hinata's vision tunneled once again, Naruko held her still for a few seconds longer and then pulled out. Coughing, Hinata hung her head down, her hands bracing on the floor. Giving Hinata no respite, Naruko yanked her head back up by her hair. Cock-slapping Hinata across the face with her swollen meat, Naruko spread the juices coating her dick all across Hinata's face.

"How's that feel you little Hyūga slut huh? You love taking dicks to the face don't you?" Naruko growled, getting back into her X-Rated persona.

"Ohhh, yes!" Hinata didn't know what made her say such a humiliating thing, but all she wanted was Naruko to shove her throbbing dick back down her throat.

Slapping the lavender eyed kunoichi with her saliva coated dick a few more times before shoving it back into Hinata's wide open mouth. Jack-hammering in and out of skull, Naruko moaned loudly at how good Hinata's throat felt and she's skull-fucked quite a few females recently.

"Your throat feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruko half laughed half groaned as Hinata's face repeatedly slammed into Naruko's crotch. "I can't believe I'm the first one to break your throat in!"

Saliva rolled Hinata's chin, the kunoichi unable to close her mouth, dropping off her chin and collecting on Naruko's large nutsack. Hinata could feel her mouth stretching to accommodate Naruko's girth and happily welcomed the change despite all the saliva she was losing. With every full thrust Hinata felt the rod sliding across her tongue, entering her moist throat and her balls slapping wetly against her chin. Driving in and out as with all her strength, Naruko smiled as she found it impossible to get her dick any further down Hinata's throat. Naruko felt the last dregs of Hinata's humility drain out of her mouth.

"Mmmmmn…that's it! Just like that! All the way down to my wet nuts!" Naruko grunted, holding Hinata's face against her crotch.

Even as she struggled to draw breath, Hinata felt Naruko gargantuan organ give a powerful twitch in her mouth. Naruko's cock shuddered and then tensed up, her balls clenching as the churned with cum. Trying to draw breath with success once more, Hinata instead received wave after wave of Naruko's hot, thick seed. Biting her lip in ecstasy, Naruko tightened her grip on Hinata's head as her relentless stream of gooey fluids to surge straight down the Hyūga's throat and into her stomach.

Hinata felt her body convulse as the seething member lodged in her gullet continued it sperm assault, pumping out an immeasurable amount of jizz. Hinata gave a muffled cry as her stomach began to distend, each syrupy globule of cum collecting in Hinata's stomach. They both soon discovered that Hinata's stomach wouldn't be able to contain Naruko's profane amount of semen as her seed bubbled back up through Hinata's throat.

Grunting, Naruko felt the last bit of cum squirt out from her heavy nuts even as her own cum bubbled out through Hinata's nose, her lavender eyes rolling into her head. Slowly Naruko retrieved her dick from the back of Hinata's throat, in no hurry to give Hinata a breath of much needed air. With a faint pop, Naruko's crown freed itself from Hinata's throat, who promptly fell on her chest hacking and coughing up the syrupy cum.

Even as she struggled to get air into her enflamed lungs, Hinata was rolling in pleasure, the pleasure synapses in her brain firing off in rapid succession thank to Naruko's demonic enhanced cum. No one knew it, not even Naruko but it was Kurama who gave her the ridiculous cum production she possessed as well as the aphrodisiac properties that now had Hinata's body convulsing in a painful longing so powerful that tears were rolling down her face because of it.

Hinata's face was a mess off cum smears, saliva and other juices as the Hyūga slowly pushed herself up with her trembling arms. Hinata heard a mirthful laugh bubbling up behind her and then suddenly she was being jerked to and off her feet. Crying, Hinata jerked her eyes up as she was pushed against the wall. Naruko was on top of her before she could even breath, the blonde's hands running all over Hinata's smooth skin, pinching and groping anything she could reach which was just about everything.

"Look how fucking wet you are!" Naruko laughed as she shoved her middle finger into Hinata's ocean of a cunt.

"Nooo!" Hinata cried, but not as loud as she could and she didn't struggle as much as she could because her body was crying out the exact opposite of her mouth.

Hinata jerked her head up and bit her lip, staring at the sealing as Naruko tugged at her pussy with her curved middle finger, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Naruko's cock was in between Hinata's legs sawing back and forth, lubricated Hinata's overflowing pussy juices. Screaming, Hinata came from her hyper sensitive pussy her back sliding up on the wall as she shot to her tip-toes, her body shaking.

"I only use one finger!" Naruko laughed as Hinata's body attempted to collapse, but was prevented by Naruko's strong body pressing her against the wall. "I can't believe Hyūga's are such sluts!"

"W-we're not." Hinata gasped, her puffy lips actually causing her pain.

"Oh you're not? Then I guess you don't my fat dick inside your pussy huh?" Naruko slid her pussy juice soaked dick from in between Hinata's and pressed it against her pussy, not going in, but instead simply teasing her lips with her presence.

"Naruko please, it hurts so much." Hinata gasped, blinking away tears of pain. If she didn't get something inside of her soon, she was going to die!

"Then say it." Naruko wasn't whispered in her ear, her voice deep and throaty, but also sensual against Hinata's skin. "Say how bad you need me inside you."

"PLEASE FUCK ME NARUKO, I'M DYING!" Hinata screamed her debasing statement to the heavens, her concern over being discovered in a compromising situation now all but gone.

Happily obliging the cum-hungry virgin, Naruko shoved her entire dick into Hinata's pussy in one thrust. In the academy, each kunoichi was deprived of her hymen before their graduation. The 'ritual', if it could be called such was performed by mature kunoichi with a strapon. Most unfortunately Hinata had gotten Anko who had opted to bring her personal strapon. The strapons given were each 4 inches long and fairly slender, Anko's was thick black 9 inch monster that she insisted on using each of the girls she had to deflower.

That memory was what Hinata had of her first and only sexual contact with another human, but even that was forgotten as Naruko smashed into her womb, stretching her tight pussy with her size. Just from shoving it in alone, Hinata's sensitive pussy climaxed around Naruko's member, squeezing the blonde's length with her pussy's muscles. Blacking out for a second, Hinata's body went lip as it spasmed maniacally on Naruko's dick, her body unable to handle stimulation being delivered upon it.

Even as Hinata body turned into jelly, Naruko was already in the process of pulling out and slamming back into the Hyūga, her dick slamming into her womb with each thrust.

"Kami your lewd pussy is sucking me in like a fucking vacuum!" Naruko yelled as her hips slammed against Hinata's with each thrust.

Suddenly waking back up, Hinata plunged face first into a pool of pleasure as Naruko railed the shit out of her pussy. Her cunt was no longer burning with such a sensation, but the longing was still there and the feeling Naruko was giving her felt better than anything could've imagined.

"Oh-oh-OH! You're too rough Naruko!" Hinata cried, not truly meaning it.

"Shut up, you owe your life to me and that means your body too!" Naruko grunted, squeezing Hinata's large ass.

Their bodies were intertwined in a sweating mass of motion, Naruko had propped Hinata's leg up on a nearby table so she could reach deeper with her cock. Her hips enhanced by the steady supply of chakra she was feeding them were bruising Hinata's pussy with the force behind their movement, Hinata's pussy gushing juices every time Naruko slammed her length into her.

Outside the rain was still pouring down, this was evident by the shaking window beside Hinata's head. Behind them the fire crackled brightly, the firewood apparently of excellent quality despite its age.

"Fuck! I'm about to cum!" Naruko yelled, putting all her energy into a few more thrusts and then slamming home inside Hinata's pussy.

"Not inside, I might get prrrEEEGGNANNTTT!" Hinata screeched, her nails clawing at Naruko's back as she came for the umpteenth time.

Ignoring Hinata's cry of fear, Naruko grunted as her cock swelled within her fellow kunoichi's pussy before shooting it impossibly thick load directly into Hinata's womb. They were both dead-still for a moment, save for the occasional twitch or groan as Naruko filled Hinata's pussy with her seed. Overflowing the Hyūga's heiress pussy, Hinata felt the thick cum rolling down her leg in waves. The cum in her womb sloshing around with her every movement.

Despite how much Hinata would've loved to stand there and bask in the joy of sex, Naruko had other ideas. Abruptly pulling out of Hinata, Naruko let Hinata hang unsupported for a brief second before crashing to the ground, her fall cushioned by her massive chest pillows. Groaning surprise and a mild pain, felt the cum oozing out of her pussy as her inflated stomach was pressed against the ground.

"Really now? You're just gonna waste all that I worked so hard to give you?!" Naruko tone took a fake offended nature, causing Hinata to look up, eager to accept her punishment. "I'll just have to give you cum faster than you can waste it my princess!"

"_**Shadow clone jutsu!"**_

If the room wasn't warm enough already the addition of 7 clones with identical raging erections jumped the temperature a good 20 degrees.

"I-I don't-why are there so many?!" Hinata cried, more than a little fear in her eyes. "I only have 3 holes!"

"Don't worry about that, an Uzumaki dick always finds a hole." The original Naruko smiled.

Moving quickly a clone grabbed onto each of Hinata's appendages allowing the original Naruko to easily slide underneath the body of the airborne Hyūga. Her dick still slick with Hinata's juices and her cum mixed together, Naruko wasted no time as she pushed against Hinata's pink puckered backdoor. Ignoring Hinata's cries of surprise, Naruko grunted as she shoved the first inches into Hinata's ass, forcing even more of her thick spooge out of Hinata's cunt.

"Time to break in a virgin ass!" Naruko whooped, working her cock ever deeper into Hinata's rectum despite the girl's groans of pain. "Get to work girls!"

Hopping to it a clone happily grabbed a fistful of Hinata's silky blue hair and cut of her plea for Naruko to stop by shoving a hard dick down her throat. Gagging on dick-meat for the second time in the past hour Hinata quickly allowed her body to go lax for fear of hurting herself by fighting. Painfully turning the Hyūga's head, the clone's mouth lolled open as she humped Hinata's face with little regard for the kunoichi's pleasure.

The clones that had once held Hinata's arms released said appendages and move inwards, each grabbing one of Hinata's large pale melons.

"Holy shit these things are soft!"

"I know right!?"

Toying with the girl's breasts for a little-bit, the clones then high-fived as they stretched open Hinata's inverted nipples with their fore-fingers. Without further ado they plunged into Hinata's deep tits with their nearly foot long dicks. Screaming at the unnatural intrusions, the Naruko humping Hinata's moan as Hinata's throat vibrated around her shaft.

"So this is what the inside of a breast feels like! So soft!"

Thrusting in and out of Hinata's breasts, the Naruko's could scarcely believe how amazing Hinata's breasts felt. The ducts inside of her mammary glands were anything unlike Naruko had ever sunken her dick into and that was a lot of things. They weren't as tight as Hinata's ass, but they weren't like her pussy or her mouth either. They felt just like onaholes, except completely natural in their make-up and with suction unlike anything Naruko or her clones had ever felt before.

Mounting Hinata's toned stomach; the clone thanked her sisters for squeezing Hinata's breasts together as they fucked them which gave her the opportunity to slide her ram-rod straight dick into Hinata's breast-pussy. Bracing on her two fellow clones that were literally fucking Hinata's tits, the clone proceeded to slide in out of Hinata's cleavage, her cock prodding Hinata in the face with every thrust.

Down below Hinata's poor vagina wouldn't be given a reprieve either. Two of the clones were arguing over who would fuck her pussy first, when the real Naruko yelled at them.

"Stop being idiots, there is more than enough room for both of you!" Naruko, stretching Hinata's pussy lips with her fingers.

Hinata heard Naruko and screamed in fear, trying in vain to thrash free of the clone's grip on her body despite how overwhelmingly good it felt getting treated like a whore and fucked in all her holes at once. Easily slipping inside Hinata's pussy, the first clone slammed into her womb a few times before swing her leg over to the left-hand side to allow the second clone to squeeze in alongside her. Pressing her dick against her sister's the clone grunted as she felt the Hyūga's pussy stretch to ever greater lengths to accommodate her dick as well.

Swinging her legs over so that her ass was pressed against her sister's, the clone began fucking Hinata in sync with her sister. Their cocks ground against each other in Hinata's depths and against their master's cock in the adjacent passage due to their girth. With all the clones on top of her, Hinata couldn't even be seen through the mass of sweating and writhing bodies.

"You ready girls?!" The real Naruko yelled, Hinata's tight as squeezing her cock harder than anything previous experienced.

"Believe it!" They yelled in sync.

"**Sexy jutsu: Great Uzumaki Explosion!"**

Their bodies linked to their master, as soon as Naruko exploded inside of Hinata's ass the rest of the clones reached simultaneous orgasms of epic proportions. One moment Hinata was suffocating under a mass of thick Uzumaki dicks and the next she was blown up like a blown from every imaginable orifice and some unimaginable. Hinata was spared Naruko's gloating remarks as she promptly passed out, cum coming out every hole and covering her like a blanket.

**(Futa Kombat)**

Hinata groaned in agony as she struggled to move any part of her body. Everything was sore from her pussy to her jaw felt like it had been through a meat grinder leaving her only able to move her eyes. She could tell that it was daylight outside, but that was just about it.

"Oh you're awake." Naruko said, suddenly entering her field of view.

The Uzumaki flashed her trademark grin as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me." Naruko chuckled as she apologized. "Anyway, I redressed you and healed you as best I could. I also sent a message to your compound so they should be sending someone along shortly. Try and get some rest and heal up; you'll need it when I come back for you."

Until the very last sentence, Hinata had been blocking Naruko out but suddenly she was filled with a warm sensation as Naruko jumped out the window and disappeared. After that, being stuck on the floor for an hour really wasn't that bad.

**Well that was an interesting chapter if I do say so myself. I'm sure you were expecting a clear victory, but you got this instead. Why? Because I felt like it.**

**Before I hear any complaints, the match was Naruko vs. Hinata therefore Kurama is banned from playing a major role but I can't exclude her entirely as they are one and the same person. Also female Naruko has large stamina, but not as much as canon Naruto hence Naruko's exhaustion after the Rasenshuriken. Finally Naruko wasn't able to activate Sage Mode because she had yet to fully master it and Minato was using the Giant Toad (forget his name) on the front lines.**

**Well that is that, I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves but more importantly enjoying my work. Leave a review and make me smile.**

**Hobey Ho Lets Go!**

**P.S.-Working on my next chapter for Cherry Blossom Temptation right now. **


End file.
